Star of Jerusalem (REWRITTEN)
by lindam2254
Summary: Balian left to Jerusalem to find the only thing he anymore desired in his life; forgiveness. But he didn't foresee this journey to atonement to give him back everything he'd lost, or that his faith to God would be restored by a single act of kindness... Can two troubled souls of different worlds find their kingdom of heaven, possibly to share it? (Balian/OC)
1. Introduction

_**AN:**_

_**Hi everyone, new and old readers!**_

_**Here's the introduction chapter to my story of Kingdom of Heaven, as well as some words of procession about this fic before you go ahead with the plot...**_

_**As some of you might already know, this story was written a couple of years ago as a tribute to my fellow writer **_**Goldenscar**_**, who gave me awesome support during the release of my first ever written fanfic series of POTC. So as a thanks to this wonderful person who at the time gave me the well needed critique and reviews to get to where I'm now, while bringing this story to life I included a certain character into the story to express my immense gratitude.**_

_**So as said, this story was and still is dedicated to Goldie, and to their friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy ;)). But of course also to all of you amazing people who have and possibly yet will take the time to read through these chapters that tell the story of the familiar film from different perspective through my own character. And I'm glad to say that this fic has **_**finally**_** been REWRITTEN after ages of struggle with the text I've long found a bit simple and at times clumsy, along with my continuous battle against **__**several writing programs... All in all I o**__**nly wish the quality of the story to remain the same, as I finished revising it just recently after starting the project an eternity ago, and that the general atmosphere has been left intact except a few slight alterations executed during the editing process.**_

_**Thank you all who have posted all so wonderful reviews and marked this story into favorites during these past two years. You're the best!**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**lindam2254.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kingdom of Heaven. Only my own characters and additions to the original plot.**

* * *

_-Outskirts of a small village, France 1184-_

Snow. It fell silently and lazily from the grey skies, landing on the woman's face as she directed her eyes to stare up the twirl of them in the wind, pushing the cool snowflakes against her, playing around her and decorating her dark lashes. She blinked them away and smiled. She had been born to the heat of the deserts, but she would miss this beautiful sight after leaving it. She believed she would never again see snow in her life. As she was going home.

Her heart pounding for joy the woman straightened her posture, now gazing ahead. Her guards had surrounded her so that she wouldn't try to run, but as if she would do that. Even if she woud've been able, she did not wish to escape. If she hadn't been bought by notable sum of money about four months past, she wouldn't have been sent to her homeland along these men in the first place. So they were the only ones able to give her the opportunity to see her home again, only if she didn't flee. Besides she had nothing to run away from. This was her life. Had been the last 10 years, and she had accepted it long ago, knowing she had nothing better to expect. So was it wrong to enjoy even simple sight of snowfall? No. She had learnt to store even slight moments of happiness into her memories, to give her strength when everything else seemed hopeless. Only that way she could fend in this wretched prison, which her existence had formed into over each elapsed year.

She heard the shackles rounding her wrists jingle as she then lifted herself higher, detecting a small village not far away from the road they followed. It had not many houses, not more than 30 or 40 with straw ceilings, but what dominated the scenery was the great castle of a landlord who obviously governed these lands as his own. The woman let her eyes round the village and she smiled slightly, seeing the goats and other animals wander about the lands, chased by children whose laughter was the only sign of life to invigorate this frozen scenery. It was quite idyllic place, even being so small, situated in middle of the wintry countryside which surely reached its full bloom when spring would arrive anew. Lives in this region must've been peaceful…

The woman heard her guards discuss it to be wise for them to fill their waterskins at that village. She of course stayed silent as a captive she was, one of the men now handing her a cloak to cover herself, as it was customary when they arrived to places with people. The men did not want anyone to see her. And obviously she said nothing against. Just put on the cloak, covering her head with the hood and her rich robes with the coarse grey fabric, hiding her form from the curious eyes of the villagers. She felt relief. She wished for a moment of rest after sitting on the saddle the whole day and half of the last night, causing her muscles to turn sore.

The men now directed their horses to the road leading to the village, riding toward it. The woman rode in middle of them, letting her gaze wander under the large hood which shadowed her face completely, giving her the possibility to examine the townspeople they then started to pass as crossed the village. All those men, women and children gave the group curious gazes as they continued, the woman looking back at them from the shadows darkening her features. She smiled as she saw a small child accidentally trip down into a puddle of mud.

Soon she noticed one, more separated building from the rest of the village come to sight. Well it wasn't a house, but she reckoned it was used as a workshop of some kind. And whoever had the responsibility of it seemed to live in actual farmhouse a little farther away from the shop, which was situated on top of a small hill of some kind. And closer they rode, the woman was able to hear the echoes of metal being hammered, the wind carrying the sound to her ears. And then she understood the building they were nearing to be a blacksmith's shop.

The first three men of the group rode next to the shop, the woman stopping right behind them, as the rest of the three stayed at the tail of her white mare. Waiting, as then abruptly the loud and somehow intense pounding came to a stop and a young boy stepped forth under the open shop's roof, hold up by sturdy beams, looking questionable. The leader of the woman's captors nodded toward the boy.

"Where's your master?" he inquired, the boy glancing behind him. And then new sound of clanging metal cut the air as whatever had been worked on was shoved aside, another man now stepping into sight behind the boy. His expression was rather indifferent while gazing at this stranger who had apparently asked for him, shadows of numerous sleepless nights and unspoken torment under his eyes.

"Are you master of this shop?" the leader of the captors questioned. The younger blacksmith's expression did not change from that nonchalant and depressed, but he nodded briskly, however not talking. Bypassing his silence the stranger pulled out his waterskin, throwing it to the assistant boy.

"We need water. We have to get going on our journey, but have run out", he continued, now dismounting, taking out a pouch of money and handing a couple of coins to the assistant. "I pay extra. If you'd sent your apprentice to get us some water we'd be grateful. After that we go from bothering a man at work."

The blacksmith measured these six strangers with his brown, somehow dead eyes, devoid of all expression. But his interest wasn't awoken before his gaze focused on a person riding a white mare in middle of the men, not being able to tell what he looked like as his whole being was covered by a worn out grey cloak. But as this blacksmith next examined the mysterious form more, he noted the delicate hands, smooth and a pair which had not seen even one day of work holding the horse's reins. Woman's hands. The blacksmith did now frown a little to this fact as the animal let out low neighs, stomping a little on her place restlessly. The cloaked rider didn't even turn to look at the blacksmith to acknowledge him. Just stared forward.

The master of the shop then waved at his apprentice without a word and sent him to get the asked barrel of water. And soon the boy came, then fetching quickly some cups and filled them, offering them to the men who drank earnestly before starting to fill their waterskins. The blacksmith followed their actions as always indifferent, but his attention was ultimately drawn to the cloaked form again who sat still, not moving in an attempt of drinking with the others. But then just as the six strangers finished filling their flasks, there was quite strong gust of cold air, the blacksmith next watching with his dull eyes as it shook the heavy cloak. However not revealing the features of this woman against his expectations. But Instead it covered everything within miles with fragile snow crystals, which had started to pour down not long before as a promise of forthcoming frost distinctive for this time of year.

The blacksmith eyed at the cloaked person in a quick moment of wonder, until waved at his assistant again who filled another cup with water and then handed it to his master. The six men froze as they then saw the blacksmith direct his earlier completely expressionless eyes, but which now had a hint of curiosity in them, up to the mounted woman, stepping closer and stopped beside the horse. He scanned the hood covered head once more, being able to see only the tip of lashes behind it, rest of her guarded traits still closely concealed from him.

It was odd, but at that moment he would've wanted to pull away that hood to expose who that woman was. As there was no doubt this rider to be a female when the blacksmith now discerned the hands holding the reins better, them indeed being hands of a lady. Not scratched nor worn from working. They were strangely tanned to this kind of environment, but as said delicate all the same, nails painted and well cared for.

He found it peculiar that the woman didn't turn even now, but simply shifted her hand, him however hearing then a small jingle due the subtle movement. And as his eyes dropped he noticed an edge of a shackle peek under the woman's sleeve, causing confusion in him, until disregarding the fact he then politely offered the cup he possessed.

"My lady", he stated, smiling slightly. But it was forced and only polite. Smiling felt unnatural to him now. Meaningless.

The blacksmith next allowed his eyes to gaze at the mare, taking notice of the gold decorating the reins. Was this woman a noble hidden under that common, poor cloak of a traveler? While his rather impassive mind mulled over this thought, the woman accepted the given drink, either now not turning to him.

The blacksmith oversaw in equal wonder as this faceless woman lifted the cup and drank, then returning it back to him when empty, not saying a word either. Not even a small word of thank you. However as he took a hold of the wooden chalice again to claim it, he felt how the woman's hand pressed against his palm momentarily, making him gasp. But when he then gazed up to her, he could sense her gratitude even through that one light touch without words, before the small hand retreated from the calloused hardel and took a hold of the reins again. The woman still not giving him a glance.

"Thank you", the leader of the group of men then hurried to say, nodding, quite hastily mounting his horse. "Thanks to you we can carry on. May God be with you."

The rest of the strangers now followed his example by mounting, where the young blacksmith only nodded briskly in response. Not bothering to show his obvious incredulity when it came to that common belief whole Christianity was built on, the same nonchalant expression returning on his face as he then turned around. No. As it seemed God had abandoned him, regardless of the fact that he like others, was His child. But ironically he had not yet received any kind of guidance from the Almighty Father in his ordeal, which was pretty much afflicting his faith.

The blacksmith walked back inside his shop to continue working. But because of this he failed to see as the covered head, which so far had been strictly directed forward now did turn a tad. Dark eyes of the woman giving his separating back a smiling gaze, before she encouraged the mare after the first two guards with a soft cluck of tongue. And so this cluster of strangers continued their journey forward, against the sluggish, but still quite mordant blizzard of the early winter.

On their way the woman soon saw three men beside a big cross placed on the plains, wrapped body laying on the frozen ground next to them, two of them digging a grave. The woman frowned as she rode past, beholding the burial and witnessed a face of a female peek from the covers, pale and her lips blue in death. A suicide, buried at a crossroads. She turned her eyes away from that sad sight, saying a short prayer for the deceased's lost soul, while the three men stared at her and her escort as they passed. One of them was a priest, the woman concluded.

"Crap", suddenly the leader of the woman's captors said, something at the distance claiming his attention, as he came to a momentary stop in middle of the hill. "Crusaders."

All men now halted as they and the woman saw indeed a small group of knights of the Holy war approach, riding down the hill they were climbing, wearing their armors and weapons in all their glory. But despite of their obvious valor, they looked intimidating. The woman eyed at them, and her gaze found one man in particular who seemed quite superior to others. He was a lord, most likely. Someone of importance.

"Let's get the hell away from here", other of her captors mused. "We just have to get her out of this country as quickly as possible, and I'd rather not have any clashes with crusaders. They are dangerous folk to meet with."

And so they carried on, passing the other small caravan of men as they rode down instead, toward the village the group of six had just departed. The woman didn't shift her gaze from the scenery ahead to look at the crusaders, but the eyes of the man she had presumed as a lord did turn to examine her as curiously as the young blacksmith's had not but a moment ago. And as the fleeting encounter had passed, one of his men leant toward him.

"My lord, who might've those people been?" the English sergeant asked, curious. The lord thought a moment.

"Just travelers. Nothing more."

Back at his shop the young blacksmith once more drowned his pains and thoughts into work. Grasping the piece of metal he had been working on, and started to mold it again after keeping it in the hot furnace a moment. His apprentice still stood outside, watching after the strangers who were now galloping out of sight after passing another small caravan of people approaching the village. But just as he also was about to return to the warmth of the smithy, something flew against his leg, brushing it. And as he looked down he saw a silky scarf, flutter in the wind at his feet, the colors and the print of it telling him no one in that village could've owned it. He picked it up in realization and turned, going inside to his master. The said man didn't take much interest in him or his discovery.

"This was on the ground. The lady dropped this, master", the boy said, the blacksmith stopping reluctantly his working to give the scarf a brief glance. He turned his eyes away indifferent.

"One of them was a woman, wasn't she?" the boy specified.

"Run after them and return the scarf to the lady", his master simply instructed, curtly, continuing to pound the metal bar into favorable shape.

"They are too far master", the boy replied, the blacksmith once again stopping and lowering the hammer. He said nothing, but then just sighed and took the scarf from the boy, dismissing him with a nod. The boy went back to his chores, where the blacksmith was in turn left to examine the scarf of exceedingly fine material. It seemed that she would never have it back…

He pushed the scarf in his pocket, leaving it out of his mind, and once again continued working himself. As long as fresh neighs of horses soon stole his attention and his apprentice once again stopped his doings, staring out of the shop where new horsemen were approaching. The blacksmith cursed in his mind. How many would there be passing by today? Again sighing he put on a jacket to warm himself against the chilly wind outside, walking to receive another lot of strangers, seeing his brother race to the scene out of breath, pointing straight at him.

"That is the man… That is the man", his brother announced, glancing behind at the apparent crusaders he had been escorting, until all eyes turned to the blacksmith. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes for a moment, before it was replaced by the same impassive expression. Well, who might these men be?


	2. The Veiled Woman

_**AN:**_

_**I will mention separately when the time comes, but some chapters will naturally include violence, as all who have seen the movie are aware. But nothing too shocking or too brutal I hope, even after the modifications. I've just tried to maintain the storyline as authentic as possible. First such chapter rated M is this one :)**_

_**The themes of this story might be rather grim to some, but rest assured, my story's rating is somewhere between T and M, because the content of it is hard to define and cannot be placed under either of these categories. All religious and historic quotes and references in addition to the settings have been incorporated and written by an amateur using simple internet as a source material, so the accuracy of the terms etc might differ, simply suited for the needs of this story. All meanings of the Arabic names and from them concluded words might as well be inaccurate.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_-the following morning-_

The small group of crusaders heard the approaching gallop of hooves behind them, their leader ordering them to halt. The pace of the following horse wasn't that fast to be considered threatening, but still wary the group of men turned, riding back behind the curve of the road. Though the oldest of them had a hunch of the comer.

The approaching rider stopped his steed, gazing at the appearing entourage of men through the light snowfall, which had fallen throughout the night. And with a severe expression Balian then watched as one of them, the man who had revealed himself as his father the day before, rode to the front to receive him.

"Wait here!" Godfrey ordered his men and started to ride toward his son, Balian soon encouraging his own horse to meet with Godfrey's. Both of the animals slowed into a walk, eventually stopping as the pair faced each other. Godfrey looked thoughtful, tint of humor in his eyes.

"Have you come to kill me?" he questioned, meeting Balian's gaze. "Even these days it is not easy. Well?"

Godfrey inclined his head in wonder, studying his son's features to find the reason why he had after all come. Balian instead was looking down, his face consumed by some gloomy thought, until his eyes rose. His horse now sauntering beside his father's. Godfrey took quick notice of his left hand, which was squeezed into a tight fist against his chest, but the older man left his wonder aside as waited his son's answer. At first Balian didn't dare to meet with his father's gaze, until after a brief delay he then finally spoke.

"I have done…" he started, his face shadowed by that same feeling, his voice downcast. He now echanged a brief look with Godfrey. "Murder", he revealed, cringing inside for his past actions the night before.

Despite his gloom Balian had ponder on his face, looking at his father again now to see his reaction. But Godfrey, instead of refusal, seemed indifferent regardless of his son's confession.

"Haven't we all?" was his diplomatic answer, his voice gentle, understanding. Balian looked now serious, though there had been a flicker of surprise in him as he didn't see his father judgment him like any normal person would've. Due to this Balian felt slight relief, easing his inner torment, but which still didn't erase it.

"Is it true? That in Jerusalem I can erase my sins… and those of my wife… Is it true?" Balian inquired, his exterior softening for grief briefly due to the mention of his deceased wife. The reason for his sin to be amend. Balian felt the weight of the cross around his neck now more clearly, though the necklace which once was his wife's didn't weight nothing itself. Just the memory it hold did.

"We can find out together", Godfrey replied encouragingly, clearly relieved himself to have his only son to accompany him like intended by coming to France. Balian stared down, lifting his gaze briefly to his father's face until looked down again, silent. Godfrey then tilted his head once more.

"Show me your hand", he urged, Balian unveiling his injured palm, which had been wrapped into a hastily put on cloth. Godfrey nodded, though then frowned slightly as noticed the cloth to be made from very good quality fabric, which rare ordinary people with small income were afford to obtain. In fact it was the scarf the mysterious woman had dropped, which Balian's apprentice had found and which he had used in hurry after the escape from his village. Godfrey turned his horse around.

"Come, we shall find a campsite and treat that wound of yours", Godfrey continued smiling, then ushering his horse back to the other waiting men. Balian stayed still for a brief moment thinking, until followed, slowly his horse making his way toward the men too.

"It is good you have come", the man who had asked for Balian's hospitality the day before, the hospitaler said then also smiling. Nodding to Balian. Balian said nothing but returned the nod, the group then starting to advance forward on the road.

* * *

They didn't have to ride long after the road entered the forest, when they reached a wide clearing to make a camp at. They stopped for earned break, preparing a fire to cook some food, while hospitaler started to examine Balian's hand. He took it in his, removing the cloth strapped around it, as well giving the fine silk scarf a second look before revealed the burnt form of a small cross on Balian's skin.

Hospitaler glanced at Balian who only sat in silence, staring into the forest around them. "How old is this wound?" he queried, Balian finally snapping his head around to look at him. The man saw a flash of remorse in Balian's eyes as he gazed down.

"I got it last evening", he responded. Hospitaler said nothing at first, but after a moment of thinking nodded, reaching for his healing herbs.

"You are in luck. It is so fresh that there might be a chance for it to heal into new skin close to perfection if treated quickly enough", hospitaler remarked, taking something out of his bag. Balian was satisfied at simply nodding as a response, again turning away.

But then all of the men heard a neigh of horses somewhere not far. They tensed and listened, starting to also hear murmur of speech, men talking. As well small group of them, and it surprised Godfrey's entourage. They hadn't expected to meet up with any other traveling party.

Godfrey took a couple steps toward the edge of the clearing, gazing into the forest where the noises were coming from. His sergeant came beside him looking thoughtful.

"Trouble?" he questioned, glancing at his lord. But Godfrey didn't answer. "Should we go see who these men are? Friends or foes?"

"There is no reason for anyone here to take us foes", Godfrey finally said after a moment, but nevertheless revealed his sword. "…Or rather the other way around. But I reckon too much caution is not a bad thing on this occasion."

All of the men now stood up, including Balian after he had wrapped his hand with the scarf again. And so they made their way to the edge of the clearing, moving forward silently, following the sounds of conversation and finally reaching an edge of another clearing a small distance away. And as they hid in the shadows of the trees, they saw six men stand there. Not soldiers though well clothed men, but still not noblemen. They were the same travelers the crusaders and Balian had met briefly a day ago at Balian's home village.

There were the six horses the men had ridden with as well, tied to a fallen tree not far away. But what then made the men frown for confusion was a lone figure sitting at the other side of the clearing, shackled into a tree too. A woman clothed into expensive colorful fabrics of the rich. A woman who sat still on her knees regardless of the cold, covered with a bright veil. The group of crusaders didn't see the figure's face, but they concluded her gender by those colorful clothes and small hands which were indeed bound together with the heavy chains.

Balian's eyes widened slightly. That was the cloaked woman he had seen with those men. And she truly looked someone important as Balian now finally saw her appearance, that coarse grey cloak gone.

"These are the men we came across yesterday", Odo noted.

"_Who_ are these men?" the English sergeant questioned quietly, others wondering the same, remembering the faces of these six strangers. But then the men in sight started to talk again.

"Why was it essential to cross the border and enter the French soil just to deliver this woman to her lord?" one of the men then asked annoyed, not particularly from anyone as took a sip from his water skin, glancing at the sitting figure of a female.

"Because the route to Jerusalem is safer through the road of Messina", one of his comrades with a heavy accent answered, also glancing at the woman. "And that pass starts from France, which is also most arcane way to deliver her to the byer. And it was you who wanted to take a detour Dietrich, so that we wouldn't run to those crusaders from yesterday."

"Byer?" hospitaler stated in wonder. Godfrey looked very thoughtful.

"It seems these men…" he said then, others glancing at their lord. "…are not simple travelers. These men are human traders."

The group turned serious now as they gazed at the men at the clearing. Then one of them let out a laugh, grinning satisfied, now pointing at the woman who only sat silent, not moving a muscle.

"This whore will bring us the money we need to retire!" he remarked. The men in hiding frowned again.

"Yes, but she isn't indeed any regular prostitute!" his companion concurred. "Her blood is too fancy for that, Filip my friend!"

"Right you are! We should respect her highness so much to remember who her father is! So we should be calling her more of a _courtesan_, shouldn't we? Not as such a lowly one as a simple hooker, but a high standard lover!" third one continued. He smiled mockingly, gazing at the veiled woman. "After all… she's royalty. A princess!"

All six men laughed as gazed at their prisoner. The crusaders were confused after listening to their conversation about this mysterious woman, who didn't react at all to the words said about her. Just sat calm on her spot, not much even twitching, staring proudly in front of her.

"It would seem these men are not simple men traders either", hospitaler pointed out to his comrades, now also staring at the woman for a while. "But panderers."

The group turned tense due to this realization, now understanding the mens' said words and the reason why that woman didn't raise her voice to defend herself. She accepted the ridicule she was given, apparently because their words were all true. So this woman was… Many of the onlookers were disgusted. Transactions such as these men were about to go through were illegal, being condemned by the Pope himself.

"Shouldn't we save her?" sergeant asked, looking up to his lord as pulled his sword out halfway, silently. "I myself will not let these men sell that woman if I can do something to interfere! This is vile."

"Let us just wait", Godfrey prompted calmly, everyone then again starting to eye at the actions of the men, now more nervously due to the revealed details. Then the lastly spoken, their leader, threw away his water skin and took slow steps toward the prisoner.

"It only makes me wonder what she would feel like to love for a night…" he stated, examining the woman clear lust visible in his eyes. "What do you say if we find out what it is that high ranking lords of the richest families are willing to pay such sums just to get her between their sheets?"

Now all of the six men turned to stare at the woman on the forest floor, as sly smiles rising on their lips. They started to approach her, slowly, taking their time to intimidate their victim. But now the woman finally turned her head, gazing at the men completely serene, not even a trace of fear in her eyes.

"My lord?" sergeant called questionably, frowning, the group tensing once again in their hiding while watching the men near the chained woman. She wouldn't be able to fight back or run. That was the purpose of those shackles, which locked her in place as an easy prey to her captors. She was defenseless. Balian took out his borrowed blade, ready to dash out if none of them would. He at least would not let those despicable men touch her.

The lastly spoken man now stopped, gazing down at the woman who was staring back at him through her lashes. Her gaze was unyielding as the man answered it with that arrogant smile, tilting his head and examining her, lifting his brows.

"Do you fear me, _**Amira**__?" _he questioned, to which the woman said nothing, but her gaze was filled with pride. Silent defiance.

Not breaking the stare with the man, capturing his attention with her eyes, her hand slipped furtively into her robes, grabbing a hilt of a hidden dagger. She had kept it usable and ready for a long time now, being prepared for something like this to happen. She was not stupid, and would not let them touch her. Allow these men soil her any more than she already had been…

The man smirked and reached down to remove the veil, to reveal the woman's face. But the woman, about to pull out the dagger and use it, then spotted movement behind the men; forms stepping out of the forest, swords in their hands. And wonder only visited her irises before the sudden blow came, taking the six men by surprise.

Balian ran out of the forest, others following, and without a moment of hesitation they attacked the men. But though waylaid they quickly dispersed from the woman, trying to hurry to their horses to retrieve their own weapons. But as indeed upperhanded they were, the crusaders defeated them with ease without much resistance from the unprepared captors, and it didn't take but a moment until all of the six laid on the ground dead. All except their leader who had suggested to assault their prisoner. He was still staring at the sergeant with wide eyes, horrified, being hold up by the said man from his collar. And sergeant's eyes, which this time were looking back into his, were only full of contempt.

"Have nice time in hell!" sergeant bidded with a icy glare before finally killed him too, the last of the vile men now gone. Sergeant spat on on the body after throwing it aside. "Scum."

Immediately the men turned toward the veiled woman who still sat in the same position, eyeing back at them, her eyes revealing nothing. Not even surprise. Or least fear, even she must've witnessed the whole thing. Hospitaler now stepped forth, kneeling before her, a soothing expression on his face.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

But as he then examined the visible part of the face before him, meeting the eyes now gauging at him, he had a realization. And the others, who next too confronted the gaze of those strong, dark eyes of hers rounded by dark make-up, felt themselves stiffen into their spots.

**"She's a Saracen!"** Firuz, a crusader with dark complexion breathed in awe, in his native. All of the men gawking at those intriguing eyes which stared back at them fearless. The woman did not react, neither answered. Just sat.

This woman was not truly of French, Spanish or English blood, or any other European bloodline. But her tanned skin and dark eyes told the men she belonged to the people they had learnt to know as well as their own at Holy Land. Her clothes were truly that of a noblewoman's, which confused the men as they recalled the words said between her captors about her occupation as a paid lover. But it wasn't only the clothes which made her seem sublime, but that atmosphere the men could sense while returning her gaze shone authority. Hidden under the demeanor of this woman in front of them.

The men now gasped, as all of a sudden white Arabian mare dashed forth behind the tree the woman was shackled to. Letting out a frustrated neigh as stomped her feet to make hospitaler retreat from her obvious mistress. She was very magnificent animal with as noble air around her as the woman, looking clearly like a horse of a great owner. Balian remembered her as well, as the one who had carried the cloaked woman at his village the day before.

The woman still said nothing but now lifted her hand, then waving it, causing the horse to neigh again. But this time softly, the men following nonplussed as it then knelt beside the woman, calming down. The prisoner finally loosened her grip from the hidden dagger's handle, instead starting to caress the animal's soft mane, where the men just stared speechless. Balian frowned. Why would a Saracen be so far away from Holy Land? And as a sold mistress even?

Balian examined the woman in intrested confusion, not being able to conclude who she could truly be. They indeed only saw her eyes under the veil, which typically covered her hair and the rest of her face like her religion obliged. And though she seemed young, she still didn't feel that young due to the wise look in her irises as she gazed at the men again. Balian realized to put his sword away.

"Let us remove these fetters now, shall we?" hospitaler then continued politely, smiling, glancing briefly down at the sturdy manackles. He nodded toward Balian. "Balian, would you get those keys from the keeper?" he asked, waving his hand toward one of the dead men on the ground.

Balian was snapped out of his reverie with a gasp, but he obeyed. Seeing the said deceased man with the keys and went to retrieve them, then walking back to hospitaler and the woman. Balian knelt before her, finally meeting her gaze directly, and couldn't hinder another slight gasp when her so intense eyes looked deep into his, measuring maybe?

Balian quickly looked down and took the set of keys, examining the different ones in the ring until found the right one, about to free the woman from the tree. But he was then again equally surprised with the others as the woman now quickly stood up, swinging the chain away from him, preventing Balian from opening her bonds. She took a couple of steps backwards lifting her jaw, looking at confused Balian seriously. But her eyes then told everything the men wanted to be explained for now. She didn't want to be released.

"My lady, you are now free", Godfrey told her, walking toward the Saracen woman. "These shackles can no longer hold you. These men who captured you are dead. You are free to leave."

Still the woman didn't speak, but again a single gaze of hers told the older crusader the course of her mind. He shared a stare with her for a moment, searched her face until then released a sigh, smiling slightly. Also pushing his sword into its scabbard.

"We'll take her with us!" Godfrey decided, glancing at his men and his son. "After all, it is not good to leave a woman wander alone in the forest. One in chains for that matter. Not to mention a Muslim woman."

Though everyone were hesitant, they realized this to be true. If anyone would find a Saracen from the forest, she would be killed immediately simply because of her religion in these times of the Holy war.

"Balian, would you bring her to our camp?" Godfrey asked, looking at his son who tensed, but said nothing. Just made a half nod when his father now ambled back toward the edge of the forest, returning to their own campsite.

Balian walked a bit tentatively toward the Saracen woman, whose gaze followed him intently when he rounded the tree. He broke the chain and and gathered it, then walking back to the clearing from the right side of the tree, beside the horse. He jolted as the woman's eyes looked at him immediately. He answered her gaze for a brief moment until nodded with his head, taking hold of the white mare's reins.

"Follow me", Balian said simply, starting to walk forward, pulling both the woman and the horse gently behind him.

The Saracen woman gave him now slight surprised look, starting to follow nonetheless, not saying anything in response. But she now recognized him. It was him who had given her captors water the day before. This man, Balian, had been the blacksmith from yesterday. She knew it, though she had not seen the man's face. But she knew his voice. The warm tone, but which carried unspoken sadness in it. And this man had that voice.

* * *

Balian led the woman and her horse to their campground, then stopping at a little distance away from the fire where it was warmer and dropped the chain, nodding to her.

"You can sit here", he said politely, locking gazes with the woman again until let go of the reins as well, returning back to his effects. The woman sat obediently, not talking either now.

And so the next hour or so the woman only sat there silent, on her knees, that same kind of calm expression in her eyes. The men did their own nightly chores, but kept on glancing at this suddenly appeared woman in curiosity and wonder.

"Is it wise to keep a Saracen with us?" Odo, the German crusader questioned from Godfrey, looking slightly worried. Godfrey was amused as directed a look at the woman who hadn't moved a single muscle after they had brought her with them to the camp.

"She's just an innocent woman!" Godfrey stated. "And one in chains as well! What could she do to harm us?"

Everyone thought of his words, realizing the truth in them, even taking in a Saracen had triggered familiar uneasiness in their minds. But Godfrey then turned to Balian.

"Now, let us be finished with your wound, shall we?" he said smiling, Balian nodding and giving his hand to hospitaler, who started to inspect it again.

He and Godfrey worked with the hand for a while, until suddenly the woman stirred after following the men for a moment. And eventually turning annoyed by the lack of their healing skills, she now lifted her own hand. Eyeing at the three as waved them to come closer. The men stared at her surprised, confused, as she didn't speak after all, but just waved at the men to bring Balian to her it seemed.

Balian met the woman's gaze, and saw nothing but sincerity in them. No threat. Hospitaler inclined his head as then glanced at Balian.

"Go on", he urged. "She asks for you."

Balian hesitated, looking at the hospitaler and his father briefly, until turned his eyes back to the woman. And then releasing a sigh he reluctantly stood up, walking to her. She waved him to sit. And Balian did, kneeling in front of her again. He looked into her eyes, but didn't know what feeling revealed itself from them while the brief stare lasted. The woman indeed seemed young to him, but still didn't. Her gaze was somehow ageless and wise.

Balian and the other men now followed in interest as the woman rose after such a long time of sitting, going to her horse and opened the bag attached to it, pulling out a silky pouch. She then looked at Balian reassuringly as sat back down, taking out some herbs and objects unfamiliar to the men, and lastly clasped Balian's injured hand carefully into hers. But he saw then surprise reflect from her dark ponds as she spotted the scarf, _her_ scarf, in his other hand. Ruined by the pus (visva) of his burn. She looked up to him confused.

"You dropped it outside my workshop yesterday", Balian specified, though wasn't sure could the woman understand him. "Forgive me. I had nothing else so I used it to cover the burn, thinking I could never return it to you."

The woman of course said nothing but only dropped her gaze, thinking, until let the matter slide. Balian then following at first hand how she worked, preparing some kind of a paste and then gently taking his injured palm again, placing the remedy on the burn. Balian cringed and automatically his hand was about to jerk back, but the woman's fingers grabbed always so tenderly his wrist, the woman looking up to Balian even a bit scolding. He uttered another sigh as relaxed himself, allowing her to continue the treatment.

"What is she doing?" sergeant wondered as followed the scene from the distance, smoothing his jaw. "Is this a Saracen procedure for healing?"

"I believe it is", Godfrey answered thoughtful, then smiling. "Then Balian is in good hands. I hear that Saracen medicine is quite advanced, and very much appreciated even at the palace of our king in Jerusalem."

Balian turned his head a tad toward his father, contemplating his words, before his attention returned back to the woman who was now wrapping a clean bandage around his hand. Though it wasn't a normal dressing either now, but a piece of silk she ripped straight off her own robes. Silent she did this, all her focus strictly on the burn until it had been fully tended. And finally she looked at Balian again, satisfied, nodding as a sign for her work to be done.

Balian glanced at his injured hand a bit confused for some reason. He answered her stare thoughtful, until then turned to his comrades.

"How do you say thank you in Arabic?" he inquired. Godfrey told him.

**"Thank you"**, Balian repeated the word, nodding. He saw the reply from the woman's eyes along with a smile, but she kept quiet yet again. Just staring at him until turned her strong gaze away, putting her equipment back into the pouch.

Now treated Balian stood up, walking back toward the fire. But then he stopped and turned around, going back as a thought crossed his mind. "Are you sure you don't want me to remove those shackles?" he questioned, gesturing toward the chains. Because he indeed though she couldn't understand him after all.

The woman glanced briefly down, but her eyes had showed definite denial. Balian nodded in consent and returned to the other men, them starting to eat. And when they later started to prepare for rest, the woman had once again resumed a role of a motionless rock.

"You can rest in peace now, my lady", Godfrey reassured her, walking to the woman and handed her a cloak. The night would be a cold one, as though at the start, winter was already underway. And her clothes weren't meant for warmth, but to show elegance and status.

"For none of my men will touch you. You are safe to sleep here under our protection", Godfrey promised.

The woman met the older crusader's gaze, silent what else as received the cloak, but Godfrey saw thankfulness in her eyes. He smiled.

**"Is she a mute? She hasn't spoken a word since we saved her from those men who were about to sell her. Not even to show her gratitude to us!" **Firuz stated, gazing at their sudden guest measuring.

"I do not hate Muslims, but I don't like her silence. She just sits quietly…" sergeant put in, same kind of look on his face.

"No. She is grateful to us", Balian informed them, surprising the men by speaking. "I saw it in her eyes. As if she was thanking me earlier."

Balian smoothed the bandage of ripped silk absentmindedly, in thoughts, as Godfrey then gazed at the Saracen woman smiling.

"This woman's eyes are very vivid and soulful. She doesn't have to talk to relay her thoughts to others", he remarked. And Balian agreed, glancing at his father until gave the Saracen woman one more look, before covered himself with a blanket and laid down. Trying to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

"She is not any ordinary woman", sergeant said, looking at his companions who were awake the next morning. The woman had already been up before the men at sunset, seeming like not to have moved from her spot at all.

"Just looking at her makes me think she truly is that of noble blood as her captors said. The way she sits, the way she moves, when she moves, and both her gaze and being… They hold such dignity that can be explained only by status. And one of the men called her **Amira. **Princess in Arabic."

"But how can that be?" Odo questioned. "The men holding her were on their way selling her as a prostitute. How could a daughter of a noble family fall to serve men's desires in bed? Especially a Saracen woman so far from Holy Land…"

The men were quiet as they pondered this fact in their minds. And they didn't see it, but the woman then directed a measuring look toward them, aware of everything they had been talking of. Godfrey stepped next to the fire.

"I am sure all will be revealed in time", he said though looking pondering as gazed at the woman. "I have a feeling she is someone very special…"

* * *

Something bumped abruptly on the ground next to Balian, causing him to jolt awake from his dream.

"Pick it up! Let's see what you're made of", his father's voice said above him and Balian opened his eyes meeting his gaze, before turned to look at the sword Godfrey had thrown next to his berth. Automatically Balian took it, not thinking much.

But then his gaze hit the Saracen woman, seeing her sit at the exact same position on her knees, staring into the forest, to the direction of Mecca, a proud look in her eyes as said her prayers in her mind. Balian frowned for wonder. Had she slept at all?

"His hand is hurt my lord", hospitaler reminded his lord. But Godfrey looked only indifferent, strapping his belt.

"I once fought two days with an arrow through my testicle", he answered matter-of-factly, looking at the hospitaler who then nodded.

"Ah, yes", he remembered. Godfrey drew his blade and Balian stood up, only to have to defend himself immediately as his father started to strike, them exchanging a couple of hits until then they halted and Godfrey directed a round hit against Balian's sword. He received it, but cringed due to the power of the attack, still managing to block though weakly. The Saracen woman was examining them intently.

"Never use a low guard", Godfrey instructed, turning around. "You fight well. Let's work on your skills. Take a high guard, like this…"

Godfrey now lifted his blade above his head, exchanging a look with Balian. "The Italians call it _'la poste di falcone'_ -the guard of a hawk", he continued his teaching, then swinging his blade with swift moves first to the sides and then to the middle. "Strike from high, like this. Do it."

Balian's weapon rose, him mimicing the move his father had just taught him by taking the said stance.

"Sword straighter", Godfrey corrected, Balian obeying. Godfrey then patted his stomach with the flat side of his blade. "Come on. Leg back, bend your knees."

Everyone in the clearing were observing the teaching. Balian still tried to correct the angle of the blade.

"Sword straighter", Godfrey said again, then lifting up his own blade. "Defend yourself."

And then they swung their blades at each other, only for Godfrey to deflect Balian's to the side and then surprise him by stepping forth, placing the hilt of his weapon against Balian's neck in a blink of an eye.

"Blade is not the only part of a sword", Godfrey reminded serious, meeting Balian's gaze as pushed him back gently. Balian looked frustrated, but followed Godfrey's example by taking another stance in deep concentration.

"Attack", Godfrey ordered and Balian did, meeting with his father's weapon only two times before his sword flew to the ground from his hand, his rusted combat skills not offering required resistance to Godfrey who'd spent last decades at a battlefield.

The woman narrowed her eyes. That youngest man of this party clearly was not a crusader. Or a warrior for that matter. Apparently he seemed to know how to handle a weapon yes, but at least had not kept one in his hand for a long time. That much she already knew by observing him. Balian, was his name? The blacksmith... Indeed he seemed more like a man of honest work than war.

The oldest and most experienced of these men, Godfrey, next swung his blade toward his son, Balian stepping back weaponless. But then the blonde haired German crusader stepped forth.

"I have you leave?" Odo inquired, Godfrey nodding in acceptance and lowered his sword. Balian glanced at the muscular German as he pulled out his, walking in front of him to take Godfrey's place. Balian picked up his weapon.

"Pay attention", Odo urged, now taking the just taught stance, Balian then turning a bit as received the man's powerful attack. The German started to count the blows they delivered in his native tongue, Balian doing now better under the determination to learn. Godfrey and the Saracen being the only ones still to follow the exchange of hits interested, until then the sound of approaching horses woke the group's attention and the two stopped their spar.

The woman turned her gaze to the side, seeing how four figures stopped between the trees for a moment to gaze at the small group of men, until after quick observation started to ride forward, closer.

"What's this?" Godfrey questioned as stood up, everyone now stepping closer to the arriving horsemen besides the woman who still sat still on the ground, staring, observing. The horsemen came to a halt, their leader however riding forth.

"Uncle", he greeted nonchalantly at Godfrey.

"Nephew", he answered in the same manner though questionably, recognizing his brother's son.

"You have with you a man, Balian, who killed a priest. His brother. I'm charged by both my father and the lord bishop to bring him back", he said, directing a look at Balian.

The woman eyed at this spoken man in interest, him then also seeing the lone female sitting a bit farther away, confusion on his face by the sight of a Saracen at French soil. Balian soon walked forward, his father turning to him.

"What he says is true", Balian admitted looking at Godfrey. "They have the right to take me."

"I say he's innocent of the charge", Odo spoke up surprisingly, serious. "If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight. God will decide the truth of it."

"My German friend is a close student of the law", hospitaler cut in, also looking over to the four men on horses.

"Just give him to me", the sheriff stated. "I'll fight you for something else… Uncle, he's a murderer."

Balian exchanged a look with his father, but frowned slightly for confusion as saw him wink at his men behind Balian, until turned around to face the sheriff.

"So am I", he responded, dropping his sword from his shoulder, walking closer to the horsemen.

The woman gave him a bit surprised glance over the clearing. But then she turned her head a bit due to the sound of a rustle from the forest behind her. There were more of these men in this area. Hidden… And she now noticed that one of Godfrey's men who had left their camp just a moment ago had not in fact returned.

Godfrey stopped next to his nephew's horse. "Whoever dies here today…you will certainly be among them", he said death seriously, telling him to walk away while looking into the young man's eyes. Where he instead seemed irritated as responded, though conjured a polite smile on his lips.

"You're my uncle. I must give you the road", the sheriff gave in nodding slightly, then turning his horse around as a signal to his men to retreat.

"Hyah!"

"Hyah!"

The group followed the horsemen as they left, quickly vanishing among the trees. But as Godfrey then returned his sword back to his belt and walked closer to the camp, everyone's eyes rounded the clearing suspiciously, as if sensing something. The Saracen woman now could hear a clear snapping sound from behind her, as then. the dark skinned man cried out a warning, speaking in his language. The woman's eyes widened for realization.

**"Take cover!"** she suddenly shouted in Arabic, shocking the men who at first didn't fathom her warning. But at the same moment an arrow flew from the forest, hitting one of them. Followed by countless other arrows, filling the air as an intention of piercing the crusaders where they stood.

"To the flanks!" Godfrey exclaimed, just as one of the arrows hit Firuz's horse, making him fall, as other made a wounding impact with the German's throat, impaling it.

The men now separated, trying to find shelter as the first horseman rode to the clearing, letting out a battle cry as attacked Godfrey. But with only one blow he was dropped from the saddle, Godfrey lifting his sword for a finishing strike, but got shot by an arrow to his side in middle of the movement.

Balian jumped forward and slashed a man while in the air, then turning to his right as advanced to a man who tried to ready his crossbow to shoot him. But Balian swung his blade, knocking the bow away from him as then grabbed him, turning the man around and killed him by first striking with the higher part of the blade, giving the lethal cut from the lower blade of his sword. The man fell down with a cry of pain, Balian then whipping around ready to meet with another enemy. But instead his eyes hit on the Saracen woman who still hadn't moved from her spot.

Balian saw one of the attackers now run toward the woman, his blade lifted for a deadly strike. So startled Balian leapt forward again, running to help the defenseless woman who had given her help to him earlier. But what happened next made him freeze momentarily for shock.

The woman sat serene and watched the man advance her way, his sword held up high to cut off her head. But all of a sudden she stood up in a flash, threw her chains around the man's neck and pulled, throwing the man to the side, him falling. And Balian and others who noticed got to follow in confusion as the woman who had only sat silently, not uttering a single word so far now pulled out a hidden dagger from her sleeve, piercing the man in a second, now completely free from the heavy chains she had been trapped in.

The as surprised man let out a wail of pain as the woman straightened, stealing his sword and twirled around. Then jumping forth, attacking sharply at the man nearest her, killing him in a matter of seconds. Balian watched her to strike with the blade swiftly and lethally, in perfect moves and formations, making all of the attackers on her way fall down defeated. He was shocked, but was woken up from his daze as one enemy jumped at him from the side.

Balian defeated his opponent, next beating down two more men as ran forward, soon noticing an archer across the small river. Aiming at the Saracen woman who was fighting with a couple of men, taking the other out with a couple of stabs upon the torso. Unaware of the danger. So Balian rushed forth, grabbed the woman's robes to pull her out of the way as the arrow flew past her, Balian then slicing at the remained opponent of hers.

The veil had accidentally come off due to Balian's quick yank. But Balian saw nothing but a cloud of dark hair behind the silk as the woman now made a sharp turn, hitting another attacker, separating from Balian.

Odo hurried forward, and despite of the arrow sticking from his neck he attacked upon his own opponents, striking hard against one attacker's weapon, making him fall down. He hit and conquered his enemies with brute force, with skill and power of a terrifying adversary.

He made another two men fall down due to the whack of his axe as then too saw a cloud of dark long hair from the corner of his eye, next noticing the Saracen woman spin into his vision and sever an enemy spear, making as quick new spin and pierced the man clean. But Odo had no chance to see this veiled woman's face as then another arrow pierced him, causing him to fall on his knees as the woman froze. Looking down at him for a brief moment until made yet another quick move, attacking a man who ran past them.

Sergeant revealed his weapon and sliced a man on his back, then crossing blades with his opponent as swung the blade back to cut his enemy. Sergeant was successful as he sliced him again, making him freeze, this giving him a chance to deliver the finishing blow. Killing the attacker. Firuz shoved a knife into other man's neck, only to have his spearhead sunken in his stomach, Firuz releasing a pained holler. Just as a Rider galloped behind him, slicing his arm, Firuz then falling to the ground. Defeated.

The Saracen woman ran forward, three still alive men starting to run away from her, scared, as they knew to most likely die if challenged her blade with theirs. However she ran after them quickly, soon reaching the last one running and with as quick and rigorous moves killed him. The other soon losing his life the smae way. But it was then when Balian suddenly showed up behind a tree, hitting his blade on the stomach of the last alive man before slicing him on his shoulder.

The Saracen woman stepped forth, lifting her stolen blade for a strike as Balian whipped around, his sword crashing straight against hers, until the moment he realized his miscalculation. But the woman as swiftly deflected his blade to the side, leaping past him as then at the same time Balian felt a blade tap his head.

Startled a little Balian looked up, only to see the hospitaler sit on his horse. Balian nodded to him as did he, until continued riding forward, Balian seeing the Saracen woman to be fighting the last remaining alive men a bit farther away. Him hearing their cries of pain all the way where he stood, the attackers having no chance against her practiced, deadly blows. That woman confused him. No normal women fought like that.

And then as if but a minute had ticked by, it was finished. Balian walked back to their main camp, seeing the hospitaler to remove his helmet in respect and walk to Odo, closing his eyes which were staring straight up to the trees. Firuz laid next to him, also to have fallen. They all were quiet, gazing upon the dead.

Balian glanced around, feeling slight guilt gnaw at him. These men had lost two of their comrades because of him. Because of his sin, his act of murder. He let out imperceptible sigh, turning, his eyes then once again finding the Saracen woman. He took a step closer to her, and now others also remembered the woman, following his example.

The veil had indeed fallen from her head, revealing now a surprisingly young woman with dark, syrup colored hair to stand before them. She gazed back at them, circling the still alive crusaders with her as strong gaze as ever.

The men examined the woman and they noted she had a weird tattoo on her lower and upper lip, creating a symbol which looked like a star. They stared at her in confusion, remembering the way she had just fought like being born to hold a sword, her staring back at them again serene and proudly. She now wore simple long tunic over white harem pants, being even more lightly cloth, revealing now the obvious slim form of a female. And now finally after the hours of sitting completely silent, the woman spoke to them for the first time.

"Does not your eyes recognize a Saracen after all, even your blades have tasted the blood of my kin more than once, crusaders?" she questioned, her voice clear but as well proud, her talking with flawless English.

The men said nothing as then watched her throw down the sword she had taken from one of the attackers, as if in contempt. She fell on her knees again and closed her eyes, the men seeing her make a cross of Christianity over her chest before started to pray Allah in Arabic. The men were astonished by this.

"You speak English?" sergeant stated questionably, gazing at the woman. Balian had been eyeing at her the whole time, but now he directed quite amused look at the shackles which she miraculously had removed and which now laid on the ground.

"So that was the reason you didn't want us to remove the shackles", he stated, the woman then stopping her praying and opening her eyes, looking at Balian. "You were already free from them."

"And you, my lady of Saladin's people, can handle a weapon", Godfrey then stated in turn taking a step forward. He seemed impressed as examined the Saracen before them.

"I am many things", she answered. "But not what you see outside… "

The men were a bit confused by her answer. But then sergeant spoke up again.

"If you were free, why didn't you flee woman?" he questioned, the woman turning her eyes on him. "If you were able to remove your shackles, you could have escaped from those men before we came upon you."

The woman now looked away serene. "I have no place to go and flee", she answered after a break. "And those men you killed and saved me from… They were taking me back to Jerusalem, my only home where I was once born…"

Balian frowned. But the woman then smiled.

"I thank you for saving me, crusaders. I would have indeed been sold to a rich nobleman of Jerusalem's aristocracy if you had not interfered", she said, looking back at them one by one.

"But now we have robbed you the joy of seeing your home once again", Godfrey responded smiling a bit. Ignoring his wound he came to the woman, kneeling now in turn before her. She smiled again.

"You have done wrong for me indeed for not letting me return to my beloved Jerusalem, crusader", she said, then glancing at Godfrey's side. "But I shall treat your wound, my lord, if you promise me one thing."

Godfrey examined the young woman thoughtful, until nodded. The woman looked serious while said her next quite shocking words.

"Kill me, my lord", she bidded, making the men gasp for surprise. Balian frowned again, taking another step closer to the woman who was staring into his father's eyes. Hers not wavering a bit when she so straightforwardly asked for death.

"I have lived my life to serve, without own will robbed from me since childhood. Without a master I have no will. And without a will, I am nothing. So my life can be given to Allah or to your God, whichever would possibly receive me."

The woman stared intently at Godfrey, who answered the stare silent for a while. Until then he nodded.

"I can see what I can do", he answered diplomatically, standing up a bit staggering. The woman's eyes followed him as hospitaler helped his lord walk closer to the fire.

Balian examined the woman thoughtful. She wanted to die? Without a master she was nothing? What did she mean to talk such? Was finally being free the reason she wanted to die for?


	3. The Princess

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories or quotes.

* * *

Godfrey squeezed his sword in agony as hospitaler was pulling out the pieces of the arrowhead from his side, the Saracen woman sitting beside them, holding a bowl of water. Which she offered every time hospitaler extended his hand, now dropping another, so far the biggest bloody shard into it.

"Well, you broke the arrow", hospitaler stated a bit accusingly as glanced at his lord, the woman smiling a little amused. The hospitaler nodded his thanks to her, until turned his attention back to the injured man, now more serious look in his eyes.

"If the ribs are broken, the marrow might enter the blood, in which case you will develop fever and die", he continued, Balian looking down, frowning slightly for worry as Godfrey let out deep breaths, huffing after enduring the pain which the removal of the arrowhead had created.

"Or a cyst will form, and you'll live", the woman filled in the sentence, earning wondering looks from the men as she then placed the bowl on the ground. "A certain mixture of herbs I know will lower the risk of fever. I can prepare it, if you wish."

"Please", the hospitaler asked nodding, the woman smiling. She stood up, walking to retrieve her bag of healing supplies, Balian's eyes following her. This woman was strange.

"But nevertheless you're in the hands of God", hospitaler continued, looking at his lord again. The woman came back, kneeling next to Godfrey who gave her a glance, until looked at hospitaler a bit annoyed.

"Get me some more wine", he stated, ignoring the man's sarcasm.

The hospitaler left to retrieve the wine with another slight amused smile as Godfrey then looked to his right at Balian, waving him to come closer. The woman moved away as he arrived, but set herself back on the ground, starting to prepare the healing herb mixture with concentration. Balian sitting next to her, his eyes solely on his father.

"It was not that they had no right to take you", Godfrey said after a slight silence, looking into Balian's eyes. "It was the way they asked."

Balian thought a moment, following the hands of the Saracen woman for another small moment while she worked. "They had the right to take me", he stated finally, making a gloomy half smile as directed his gaze back down again. The woman now looked up to him and Godfrey momentarily until returned her eyes back to her work.

"So do I", Godfrey answered with a nod, remarkably, Balian looking up to him new surprise within his eyes. Until corners of his lips then rose slightly due to a small smile, nevertheless guilt still taking over him briefly once more.

The woman had stopped her doing for the second time, witnessing Balian's inner struggle, then extending her hands. Balian looked at her confused where she simply smiled a bit.

"Take this. Crush it and pulverize it into being easily swallowed", she instructed him, meeting the man's brown eyes, until turned her attention back to the new portion of different paste she was making. Balian looked at her still a bit baffled, but after all did what she had told him, starting to crush some berries into a powder. The smell coming from them was horrible.

"What is this stench?" sergeant asked and waved his hand, directing a bit amused smile toward the woman's back. "Are you sure you are healing our lord with that, or just killing him?"

The woman sighed for the man's sarcasm, though a ghost of smile did visit her lips, her not lifting her gaze.

"Do you know, crusader, how to detect what is the most effective healing plant of all?" she questioned back, sergeant actually looking a bit dumbfounded, his sarcasm all gone. The woman's smile widened due to the fallen silence as she then spread the paste on a cloth.

"It is the stench. The more it reeks, more lives it will save", she explained, placing the cloth on the fresh wound as spoke. Godfrey flinched just like Balian had when the curative herbs started their instant work, but the woman's hand stopped him from moving. Giving him somewhat hard look.

"Do not move", she commanded, looking briefly at the older crusader. But then she turned her head toward Balian. "Is it done?" she questioned, Balian nodding and he handed the pulverized substance back to her. She now looked at the hospitaler as sniffed the powder briefly, dropping some other white substance into the mix and stirred the two powders into one.

"Would you hand me the wine?" she asked, extending her hand and the hospitaler did hand the goblet to her. Balian now following as the woman poured the mixed powders into the cup, lastly adding one more unfamiliar herb in it, mixing it before then offered it to Godfrey.

"Drink. It will affect the healing process and help you sleep. I added one quite strong plant in this, which is commonly used as narcotic", she specified, the older crusader then starting to drink without much thought. Instantly making a face of distaste.

"This does not only smell bad but tastes also", he stated smiling amused. The woman tilted her head.

"That is the magic of it, my lord."

"Waste of good wine…"

The woman's lips were visited by another small smile as she again started to gather together her equipment. Godfrey finished the drink and placed the cup down, leaning his head backwards.

"How long do I have before sleep takes over me?" he inquired.

"It depends of a person. Some take only five minutes and some hours", the woman answered. Godfrey nodded. But then he looked at the woman serious.

"About the thing you asked me", he said, the woman now becoming as serious until saw Godfrey only shake his head. "I cannot fulfill your wish. Not by my hand I can. I cannot take your life, my lady."

The woman looked down briefly, but her eyes returned up as serious. "Then you must accept me when I swear my servitude to you", she said. "As the ones who saved me from a life of misery I owe you. And the only way a woman like me can repay is to serve you. I pledge to be your loyal servant till the day I die, even after your time in this world has come to pass."

"I cannot accept you my lady", Godfrey said. "Not as a slave I can."

"Then you'll abandon me", the woman replied. "As I told you, half of my life I have been someone's to own. If I am free I can never return back to Jerusalem. The only thing, which kept me from weeping the fate I would have had to endure after being bought by yet another rich man of nobility, was the fact that this ownership would have brought me back home. I would have been able to go back to the land I was born and raised, before the same cruel fate drew me away from everything I loved. So please… Have me as your servant so that I can return to the lands of my daydreams."

The woman kept a break. "It is after all my part to be nothing but service to you, my lord. I am a Saracen, born to the people of my lord Saladin. And should not only be just and expected of me to serve those who are my masters at Holy Land?" she questioned, hinting.

Both Godfrey and Balian stared at this young woman, who sat her head bent between them, sensing her distress and longing for the said home she had once been made to part from by who knew force or might. She then looked up and Godfrey examined the woman's eyes until sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not your master any more than you are mine", he said but smiled then. "But as we cannot leave you here by yourself, we can as well take you with us to Jerusalem, my lady. I accept your pledge and thank you for your loyalty."

Balian watched the woman smile as she looked into his father's eyes. He saw real joy in hers. Excitement.

"Thank you my lord", she said, bending her head again. Godfrey smiled too once more until leant back, letting out a sigh.

"Those men…" Balian then spoke up looking at the woman. "The ones who hold you captive… They spoke of you as one of noble blood…"

Balian saw the woman's eyes turn now slightly sadder and she froze. He frowned.

"Who are you, my lady?" he queried.

The woman did not answer for a long time. But Godfrey examined her, next staring at the tattoo upon her lips. Just as the woman then lifted her gaze, smiling.

"No one important to you, my lord. As well as no one important to the man who I once called father. Or to my people. To anyone", she answered.

Balian gave her a confused lookover. But she said nothing more about the subject which had made a sudden turn to her, her now standing and returning to the place she had sat the previous evening as well after washing the bowls and tools with boiled water.

"That tattoo on her lips", hospitaler then stated looking over the fire at Balian and Godfrey. "I have seen it somewhere before."

"That is the Star of Jerusalem she bears", Godfrey informed, now notably drowsier due to the drug the woman had given him, bettering his position. Both hospitaler and sergeant gave him astonishes looks.

"That which Saladin himself uses as his emblem?" sergeant asked. Balian frowned.

"Saladin?" he questioned.

"King of the Muslims", hospitaler specified. Balian nodded slowly, turning to look at his father.

"Who is that woman? Where did she come from?" he questioned, half to himself.

"Why would a simple courtesan bear the mark of Saladin?" sergeant wondered.

"That is rather interesting point to think about."

Balian then thought a moment, turning his eyes back to the woman. She sat, staring to the sky, him then following as she lifted the veil and circled it around her head, covering her hair. His attention then focusing onto the pot which still had some leftover food in it, him scooping it empty to another bowl. Standing up from his father's side and walked to the woman, offering the food.

"Here. You need to eat."

The woman shook her head. "I cannot", she answered smiling. "Leave it there and I might be able to eat later on."

Balian thought another moment. "What is your name, my lady?"

"Forgive me my lord, but does a crusader keep the name of a Saracen courtesan in such importance to know it?" the young woman asked back, looking up to the man. Her tone was a bit amused, as were her eyes.

"I simply wish to know the name of a woman who helped me", Balian responded, surprising the woman as he now knelt beside her like before, meeting her eyes his own sincere.

She stared at this man she did not know in bafflement, until then let out a sigh. Smiling slightly. "Sofia", she revealed, looking into Balian's eyes again, but this time briefly. "It is the name a certain Greek lord once gave me after purchasing me. My true name faded into oblivion long ago and is no importance to even myself, as it represents nothing but unfulfilled dreams."

It was Balian's turn to stare at her a bit puzzled. Nothing seemed to be clear with this woman who looked and acted like a noblewoman, but was in fact nothing to most of the people. But he then nodded.

"Sofia it is", he agreed. He returned the woman's smile, but then his eyes also were stuck to stare at the tattoo branded on her lips. The woman frowned a little as saw his thoughts reflect within his eyes, like looking into a mirror.

"That tattoo is a symbol of Saladin's royal family", Godfrey then cut into their private conversation, surprising Sofia and Balian as they turned to him, thinking that he had already fallen asleep. Sofia looked at the older crusader serene as always.

"There is only one person I know to have ever carried that symbol on her, visible to all eyes", Godfrey continued mysteriously, glancing at hospitaler. "Ten years ago, a princess and the daughter of Saladin was kidnapped from his palace. And she has not been seen ever since. There was never anyone to claim ransom, and no one has ever learnt what happened to the said princess. All anyone knows is just the name of the kidnapped daughter of the king, and that she had a tattoo. The Star of Jerusalem branded on her when she was five years old, to prove her title."

Balian was surprised and he wrinkled his brows, then turning his eyes to Sofia and saw her frown too. But in her eyes there was warmness. Flicker of old cherished memories flashing through them instead as she gazed at his father.

"What is your true name, my child? The one you were born with?" Godfrey enquired, Sofia sighing.

Sofia was silent at first, not showing any indication that Godfrey had been right about her. But after dropping her gaze and closing her eyes, she then smiled and stood up, gathering her long tunic and walked over to the injured man, once more kneeling beside him. Godfrey took her hand in his as Sofia still smiled at him, wider, nodding.

"Adilah, my lord. Long ago I was Adilah, the princess of the Muslims", Sofia revealed. This causing others to stiffen where Godfrey only nodded, examining Sofia, in the end staring at the tattoo once more. He lifted his hand and tapped the star on her lips lightly.

"I thought as much", Godfrey stated, clearly satisfied to have confirmation to his suspicions, dropping his hand. Balian stood up from the place he had frozen to, staring at Sofia flabbergasted.

"So it was true what those men were saying?" he questioned in confusion, not believing this to be actually true. "She is a princess?"

"I told you", Sofia then said turning around to look at him. "I am not of any importance to your people. But as I am not to my people anymore either, as a lost princess who is now nothing more than a courtesan, unfitting to the position I was born. To the position I was removed by my kidnappers as child."

Sofia then sighed again and looked down, taking a break. She closed her eyes, pulling the veil off her head. "I was indeed taken by some men when I was 10 years old and brought away from Jerusalem, my home, to Spain. And ever since my days as a woman started two years later I was made a courtesan, living only to be owned by men who wanted to buy me and please them. So I became Sofia. Ordinary woman with no past. And no future. I _am_ nothing more."

There was a shadow of sadness again visiting Sofia's face as her eyes dropped.

"But wouldn't Saladin have sent someone to search his own daughter?" Balian questioned, glancing at the other men in doubt. Sofia lifted her gaze back to him.

"I am the daughter of Saladin", she repeated. "But I was not born as the queen's daughter, but rather my mother was an Englishwoman. You can even see the impure blood in me by just looking at me into eyes…"

Sofia turned a bit toward the fire, and when hospitaler did stare into her eyes, he saw that they were not dark brown as he and the others had thought. But they were blue. Dark blue, which could be seen in the right light, as normally her irises would appear nearly black. His brows rose.

"They are blue", he noted, glancing around at his companions until shook his head in disbelief, smiling a bit thoughtfully. Sofia answered his gaze for a while, until turned her head away again.

"Because of my origin from my mother's side, it was out of the question to send someone to look for me after the kidnapping, as it could not be revealed that the daughter of the king of the Muslims was in fact half-blooded. That is the reason why the ransom money was never paid to my kidnappers, as they learnt the truth and did not send one, knowing the king not to pay ransom from a illegitimate daughter. So they instead sold me, making me who I am today. Using my still existing title to attract the money of rich, powerful customers… "

Balian and the other men were dumbfounded. To think this woman turned out to be the daughter of the great Saracen king their own ruler was fighting against at the Holy Land... How could such a coincidence actually happen?

"That explains your clothes and your horse", hospitaler then stated meeting Sofia's gaze. "Despite you profession, still you were considered as a noblewoman because of your unquestionable blood."

Sofia smiled gloomily. "You must mean as a true high-class courtesan", she stated. And it was true.

Sofia now gave Godfrey one more smile, until rounded the faces of the men in the clearing. "I beg of you. That what I was is part of the past. I am not Adilah, nor the princess who was lost. I am but Sofia, your servant and just a woman. And I beg of you to keep this hidden. It was but a mere accident that led you to find out my true identity, and now when we travel to Jerusalem… my true being cannot be revealed. No one can ever know that Adilah, daughter of Saladin still lives."

"We promise you not to tell a soul who you are", Godfrey answered and Sofia turned to look at him. "It would certainly be dangerous for your people to learn of your survival after all you've gone through in your life. To me you are Sofia, my charge and servant, if that is what you insist upon. I cannot say no to you."

"And as I already said", Balian then cut in and walked forward, looking at Sofia. "Sofia it shall be. After all we only know a courtesan who was to be sold. A woman capable of wielding a blade like a man."

Sofia gave him sad thankful smile. "Thank you, my lord."

Hospitaler and sergeant also promised to hide this small fact about the Saracen woman they would be travelling with to Messina. Sofia thanked them with a bow and then returned back to her spot at the clearing, lifting the shackles from the ground and handed them to Balian, next extending her wrists. Balian gave her a bit shocked look mixed with confusion.

"I cannot. I see it not just to keep a slave either and shall not make you one", he denied, shaking his head.

"Then your choice is this; shackle me and make me your slave to follow to Jerusalem, or take out your sword crusader, and in the name of your father, my lord, slay me here where I stand. Because as I told your father, my life is worthless without a will and a master to serve", Sofia answered, looking into Balian's eyes sincerily before dropped her gaze.

Balian was very confused by Sofia. He did not understand her way of thinking, or rather why she wanted him to shackle her as she truly was not their slave or true servant, but a charge as his father had said, and they would rather escort her to Jerusalem than take her. But still as he stared at Sofia, seeing the acceptance to her fate from her, Balian then sighed. He then understood. And would not be able to make himself kill this innocent woman.

Balian then strapped the shackles around Sofia's hands, the locks clicking into place. He did this reluctantly and it was evident on his face. But Sofia then smiled.

"Do not look such, my lord", she said. "I have lived in shackles so long that I have been accustomed to them. And without the weight of them I would feel unsecure. These are my protection. The protection of my master is all I know and to which I can trust."

Balian looked up into Sofia's eyes once more and saw calmness in them. But he knew somehow that her life must've been full of hidden suffering as then turned away and returned to the fire, Sofia once again sitting down and started to gaze to the sky. The men soon hearing her start to mumble the Lord's Prayer, crossing her fingers after making a cross on her chest.

* * *

"Is she a Muslim but still a Christian?" sergeant asked quietly, eyeing at Sofia who was riding her horse beside Godfrey, next to her lord. "Is that possible?"

"If your faith is strong it does not matter which God you believe in", Godfrey cut in, after all hearing his man's remark and exchanged a look with Sofia. "All people try to find the love of God. Muslims and Christians do not differ even in that."

"Is that true?" Balian now questioned as also looked at Sofia wondering. "I was under a belief Muslims aren't allowed to pray any other Gods than their own."

"I am not a Muslim", Sofia answered, hint of amused smile on her lips as glanced at Balian. "Nor am I a Christian. I am what I am, and I believe there is a God. But no one can know which one is the real one. And still, I have my faith."

"That's true", hospitaler remarked smiling a bit. Sofia smiled too again, Balian now seeing her pull a small Christian cross under her robes.

"This is the only thing of my mother who I never met", she said. "And what she did give me was her love for your God. But I was raised as Muslim, so my own goes two ways. I pray and respect both Allah and the Heavenly Father the best I can. I am but myself in front of the eyes of whichever God there is to listen to me."

"You truly are wise, my lady. Right was the man who named you, Sofia", hospitaler continued and Sofia let out small laugh. She looked up.

"No. I am not wise but practical. I after all had to become an adult at very early age, but maturity is not wisdom. In addition because of my double religion some might find me blasphemer", she then said back. She didn't smile anymore. "Another reason for me to arrive back to the Holy Kingdom as a simple Saracen servant."

"For that, you need new clothes", Godfrey stated, eyeing at the woman a bit amused who obviously had nothing else to wear than her clothing of the finest silk. "Because no one would believe you to serve me, but me to serve you!"

Sofia smiled. "Yes I understand that. I was planning on selling Sa'ida when the time would come and have some money to buy plainer clothes for myself."

"You mean her?" hospitaler asked and pointed at the white mare. Sofia smiled this time bit blue and smoothed the animal's neck. Hospitaler shook his head.

"Pity. She is one of the most beautiful animals I've ever seen ridden", he stated. Sofia nodded.

"My heart breaks as well, but I believe the trip through the sea would be too much for her", she answered. "She has not seen but land and would be petrified to be brought to sea… She'll be better staying behind out of danger."

"It's just a small trip over water. Nothing too grave", sergeant commented. But Sofia's face now turned serious.

"No, crusader, the sea is unpredictable", she said in turn now looking at the Englishman. "You never know when it shows its hatred to you. They say it is the God's anger which contrasts with the open waters, and it is a test all men journeying to the Holy Land shall face to prove their worth and willfulness to serve their God."

"I've heard that as well", Godfrey cut in. "And it is true more than often. The journey from Messina is not easy to make. You have to pray God's mercy to survive through the journey on sea."

Balian looked down for a moment, wrinkling his brows as thought in what kind of journey he had actually joined. He was traveling to the faraway land which people all over the world called the land of peace and God, where people went to seek forgiveness and guidance of the Lord. But which actually was torn apart by countless bloody battles over the domination of the city of Jerusalem, the holy city of both Saracens and Christians, which now was under the power of crusaders ruled by a Christian king Baldwin VI. But Saladin continuously tried to restore the mastery back to the Muslims, like it was before the crusades started almost 100 years ago.

Imperceptibly Balian's hand crept inside his collar and he squeezed the small cross into his palm, ignoring the pain resonating from it. Even Sofia's treatment had turned out to be very effective, still the burn had been severe and it would take time to heal completely. But realizing this Balian was then gasped out of his thoughts as a gentle hand was pressed on his wrist. And as he turned to look up, he met Sofia's eyes which stared into his under the veil she had covered herself again as a precaution. Balian seemed questionable, but Sofia's gaze was again that serious one, giving the answer to his confusion.

"The wound is still not healed enough for you to break the formed skin", she said to him, then suddenly jumping down swiftly from her horse. Balian looked around and realized the others to have also stepped down from the saddles. How long had he remained captive of his thoughts?

"I should check your wound, my lord", Sofia said then to Godfrey, removing the veil from her face.

"As you command", Godfrey answered smiling, Sofia shaking her head and retrieved the silk bag, taking it to Balian's father who sat down, leaning against a trunk.

"It is me who you shall command, my lord", Sofia answered, again taking out the same herbs as yesterday evening.

"How could we command the daughter of Saladin?" sergeant asked sarcastically as walked past them, Balian seeing Sofia direct a bored look toward him from the corner of her eye. Balian finally let go of the cross and dismounted his horse. But then Sofia waved at him.

"My lord Balian, will you let me see your hand as well?" she asked, now directing a questionable look at the younger man. Balian nodded, walking to Sofia and knelt, her taking a break from the preparation of the paste and opened the silk bandage, revealing the burn mark. It had started to heal very well, but indeed Balian's action by squeezing his palm into a fist had cracked the healed skin open. Sofia lifted her eyebrow only slightly notably as let out a slight sigh.

"I told you, my lord. You have to let the mark rest enough before using this hand", she said then, grabbing her robes to rip another piece of silk off.

"You do not have to rip your clothes for my sake", Balian stated. But Sofia looked indifferent.

"Does it matter? I'll be rid of these clothes at some point, soon I hope, so it does not matter if they tear", she answered, now indeed pulling a long piece of silk off her hem. Balian felt objection to form to his lips, but said nothing. Just let Sofia place another set of earlier readied, different paste on his palm and then bind it, then turning her attention back to Godfrey. Sofia smiled.

"Forgive me my lord, but your son is a bit reckless", she said amusement in her voice. Balian seemed slightly embarrassed standing up, but Godfrey let out a laugh meeting Sofia's eyes.

"It is quite alright. Old have time to wait", he answered, then lifting up his shirt as Sofia nodded. She pressed the side a little, examining the wound.

"My lord hospitaler, what do you think of this injury?" she then inquired, hospitaler coming to her and gazed at the now revealed wound after Sofia had removed the old bandage. He pouted in thoughts until then nodded.

"It looks better than I thought", he said true admiration in his voice, then glancing at his lord smiling. "Because of Sofia you might actually survive, my lord, regardless of my words."

"Your tone of voice makes me think otherwise", Godfrey answered, sitting up a little. "If not that face of yours…"

Hospitaler let out a laugh in turn, nodding to Sofia. "He's in your hands now", he stated.

"Why, wouldn't it be indeed more reassuring to leave your lord into God's hands rather than young girl's?" Sofia stated smiling, changing the bandage. Hospitaler tilted his head.

"You're not that young."

Sofia lifted again almost imperceptible eyebrow but said nothing. Sergeant then came to them, looking at Godfrey's wound before Sofia covered it. He was amazed.

"You weren't lying about Saracen medicine my lord", he stated in turn. "It truly is astonishing."

"I am not a physician. I can treat injuries, but the knowledge to cure the most of the worst illnesses is out of my comprehension", Sofia answered, now tying the cloth tightly, before started to pulverize another doze of those bad smelling berries to Godfrey to drink. Balian handed a cup of water to Sofia after she was finished and she poured the powder in it, stirred like earlier and handed it to her lord. Godfrey directed a playful look first at the cup and then at the young woman.

"I bet the last bits of good taste have now vanished from that substance as it lacks the aroma of wine", he joked smiling. Sofia's shoulders dropped for boredom and she directed a demanding look through her eyes, as so expressive they were.

"I can either give you the choice of drinking this yourself, my lord, or I can give your son the duty of making you do it", Sofia answered calmly, tilting her head expecting. "After all, not I or any of your charges here wish you to have that fever and pass on."

"Very well. I cannot argue with your eyes, my child. Their gaze make me thank my luck I never married to face same kind of look from a wife", Godfrey answered, taking the cup. Sofia smiled as the others laughed.

"Then let us thank God I am but a mere servant, with no right to patronize you my lord", she answered, now standing up and giving her place to Balian who sat down with his father to talk.

"Which God?" sergeant asked sarcastically smiling. Sofia tilted her head again.

"Both."

The men then followed as Sofia returned the pouch back to its place and patted Sa'ida, her letting out a neigh as Sofia started to speak to her in Arabic. Until Sofia then left the horse and walked to the edge of their small camp, kneeling and soon the others heard her quietly said Christian prayer, before she then bent down. Continuing with a traditional Muslim prayer. Sofia really confused them.

* * *

**Name translations: Sofia (wise), Sa'ida (happy, lucky), Adilah (just, honest, equal) **


	4. Road To Messina

_**AN:**_

_**In this chapter I've used the current currency of Israel, as I have no clue what currency was used there in 12th century. Also I have no idea about the exchange rate of this currency, so...just throwing in some numbers I found suitable.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics_; thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

For about a week they traveled on the road toward Messina, stopping each night for Sofia and hospitaler to take care of Godfrey's injury. But during days they were always on the move, and luckily for them did not come across almost anyone on their path. This fact relieved the men very much, as even they hadn't quite gotten accustomed to take it normal for a Saracen to travel with them, woman more less.

Of course they did not despise Sofia and had learnt to know her as a good companion. And a kind one for that matter. One day they had passed a poor family walking by the road and without much of a thought Sofia had removed all her jewerly, handing them to the family saying she had no need for them anymore. It was of course true, but the act itself was that made the men admire her nature, though said nothing of it out loud. But still Sofia did not part from her mother's cross, which still hung around her neck under the tunic.

Anyhow the more closer they came to Messina, the more worried the men's mind grew. There was no way to hide Sofia from the eyes of the crusaders they would meet at their destination. Sofia stood out from the more ragged travelers in her bright royal robes, riding as majestic horse, even if she would have given up her jewerly. And she would have to stay that way, because the road they had taken didn't have any towns for her to have new clothes.

About two days before the city of Messina, they reached the Pilgrim camp which all of the crusaders used as a place for rest before the final part of the journey. It was early morning and the coldness of the winter left behind still tingled in the travelers limbs as they rode forward, seeing the countless figures with their supplies at the start of the camp.

Sofia had veiled herself again, partly because of a custom, but the men had thought it to be the best to hide her appearance. And they had thought that maybe if the men in the camp saw a woman dressed into expensive clothes and who covered her face, they would take her as someone important and leave her alone without approaching her. But still the group would not leave Sofia alone. This could be dangerous, not only to her but to them as well if any of these men realized she was a Saracen, which though was highly possible. Then if that happened, the men didn't know would they be able to protect her from possible fanatics amongst these hundreds of crusaders.

"You'll be safe. Just make sure some of us is with you at all times. And do not remove your veil or speak, even if necessary", Godfrey said to Sofia, leaning a bit toward her even his companions had noticed it to have become harder for him to ride. Sofia nodded, looking around.

"And do not treat me as better than you while we are here. It would be odd for a noblewoman like you to act humbly against a mere man as myself", Godfrey then still warned. Sofia nodded once more.

"I understand", she said quietly, then glancing around a bit again. But then a man's voice reached into their ears.

"To kill an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven", it said with broken English, the group now seeing a priest on a rock which stood beside the path they would soon ride past. He gazed at the people walking by him, until then turned his gaze toward the approaching men. He smiled brightly.

"To kill an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven", he repeated, following the passing group with his eyes who looked rather irritated, not showing any clear agreeance on their faces except for Balian who only glared at the priest as passed him.

But then the priest's eyes hit on Sofia's veiled form on the white mare and his smile vanished. Sofia stopped beside him, staring at him under her veil with those all telling eyes, clear shade of contempt in them. They stared at each other for a brief moment, the priest forming conclusions in his head and was about to talk, when a hand took a hold of Sa'ida's reins and Balian pulled Sofia's horse forward to follow the others.

"You weren't supposed to be alone", Balian whispered, looking forward seriously. Sofia then made slight amused smile and glanced at him.

"You heard him. You could earn a straight way to heaven by just killing a heretic. By killing me you could get to your God when you die. Does it not lure you, my lord? Such opportunity for you, who seek salvation from Holy Land…?" Sofia questioned. Balian tensed, looking down momentarily.

"I have sinned enough", he answered, then lifting his eyes. "Killing you would not save me. But condemn me into irreversible damnation, which none of my tries to erase my sins would spear me. Then not even God could save me."

Sofia thought a moment as examined this younger man than the others in this group she had traveled with for a couple of weeks now. She then smiled behind the veil.

"You have a good heart, my lord", she stated. "Your God will see it and take it under consideration when deciding your place after death. So do not fear for your sins. You will be offered a chance to redeem your offenses. Either by God or someone else."

Sofia then encouraged her horse forward, but Balian directed a surprised look after her. Sofia had turned out to be very quiet character during this time they had traveled, quite like Balian considered himself to be. But when she spoke she spoke the truth. And sense. But even he realized the reasoning in her words, still he couldn't get rid of the quilt still gnawing at his heart. He had done wrong. He had done sin. And he was responsible of his wife's sins as well…

"Killing an infidel is not murder, the Pope has said. It is the path to heaven!" Balian heard the priest shout out one more time, him looking after the travelers who had ridden a bit farther away from him. Balian turned his head back irritated, but continued riding forward now himself.

They rode along the path leading through the wide area, which was full of tents and other resting places for hundreds of pilgrims and crusaders. Balian jumped down from his horse along the sergeant and hospitaler, but Godfrey and Sofia stayed on the saddle as the older crusader was injured and Sofia had to keep up the impression of a honored noble.

They reached the end of the small hill they had arrived to. And as Sofia let her eyes wander, she now saw a man, a crusader notice their group with his own gaze from distance away. Sofia examined the man in turn and realized him to be someone of importance concluding by his cloak, which had a fur trimming, and the number of men surrounding him.

The man stood, gazing at the approaching group a thoughtful look on his face as they passed him as well, the man's eyes following that one unfamiliar man at the head of the group. He did not know this man and it made him suspicious. But then his eyes then found Sofia and there was even greater surprise displayed on his face. He was surprised to see a woman, of high status by the looks of it, travel with a group of mere crusaders which were none of any remarkable importance. But the woman did not even glance at him as passed him, following the men.

Godfrey's group found themselves a spot to arrange a camp. And after their small tents had been put up, hospitaler opened the bandage Sofia had changed for Godfrey last evening. His face turned a bit worried by the look of the ulcer, but said nothing as then put some water in thto bowl and started to once again clean the wound.

Sofia had seated beside them, following hospitaler's actions as Balian had knelt beside the fireplace to prepare a sleeping berth for himself. But as Godfrey's eyes then flickered up from his side, Sofia also turned her eyes and saw that same man, the crusader who had followed their arrival, walk toward the tent rather derisive look on his face.

The hospitaler also looked behind him and frowned slightly due to the sight of the man he obviously recognized, Balian standing up as he stopped right in front of the tent. The man then thought a moment until turned, directing as well scornful look at Balian while pointed at him.

"Who is this?" he asked, examining Balian from head to toe like he was a worthless dog from the streets.

"My son", Godfrey stated simply. Sofia saw that the man was surprised as returned Balian's serious stare. But as the man then turned to look at Godfrey he smiled amused.

"Would I had fought you when you were still capable of making bastards", he said, laughing a little as eyed at Godfrey still nothing but in a degrading manner.

Sofia lifted her jaw as stared at this arrogant man quite sharply, even her eyes appeared calm. Balian looked at the man his gaze full of suppressed irritation which he didn't even try to conceal, but Godfrey only answered to the man's jeer with a bored look.

"I knew your mother when she was making hers", he retorted, Sofia's eyes glancing at him as Godfrey then sent a remarkable look to the man. "Fortunately, you're too old to be mine."

The man was still smiling, but Sofia could detect annoyance in his being, though he hid it behind another chuckle. He was nodding.

"All will be settled", he stated. But then feeling Sofia's gaze on him he turned his eyes to the veiled woman he had noticed earlier, seeing her to be now sitting next to Godfrey. The man looked again thoughtful until dared to step inside the tent, a hint of smile now playing on his lips.

"And who is this?" he inquired, his tone now completely changed, colored by clear attraction. He gazed at Sofia, who only answered his stare calmly, not showing anything in her eyes. The man smiled, offering his hand to take hers.

"I am Guy de Lusignan", he declared to Sofia, saying it with such a smug voice that it made Balian wrinkle his forehead for greater irritation.

No one noticed it, but Sofia now actually jolted due to the mention of this man's name she had never met either, her feeling experiencing a sudden shock as Guy then leant lower, closer to her face, still smiling.

"Would I be obliged to know your name, my lady?" he asked, clearly trying to charm Sofia by his evident status radiating from him. "And perhaps see what is hidden under this veil in addition to these eyes?"

Guy stared at this what appeared to be a beautiful young woman by those strong captivating eyes showing behind the veil. But she did not answer, just stared back at him looking as proud as a noblewoman would and lifted her hand. But instead of removing the veil and showing him her most probably as beautiful face, and then land it on his palm for him to give it a kiss, she put on her hood and dropped her gaze, starting to stare forward and ignoring him without a response. Guy couldn't believe it and it was true that he was shocked by this woman's reaction.

"She is too important to let you see her face", Godfrey then cut in, Guy turning around to look at him slight bewilderment on his face. Godfrey was smiling slightly. "You are not worthy to address her as she has let you understand. Now, if you please would leave us. We have a long journey ahead and wish to rest."

Sofia detected anger in Guy's eyes. But he then straightened, saying nothing in response. And nodding to her he then left, his men following him. Balian turned to send irritated look after him, but then returned his eyes back to Sofia briefly. He saw her eyes wander around a bit, nervously and she sighed, making Balian frown. Why had she gasped after hearing that man's name?

Sofia stared down, fallen into her thoughts. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be that of all men, she had to meet with that one! She couldn't believe it, and wished she never had to remove her veil in front of him. She sighed again quietly, thinking that no one noticed.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Godfrey's voice then asked and she gasped again as his hand landed on hers. She only smiled.

"Yes. I am alright. Thank you, my lord", she answered.

"What did we agree? You are so important person here that even Guy de Lusignan cannot address you! So I am not your lord here", Godfrey corrected, turning mischievous. "But you handled that quite well. I am sure he hasn't gotten used to be turned down by women after hearing his name. In such a silent manner even."

The men laughed a bit, Sofia smiling. She shook her head.

"I do not even know him", she said, directing a sharp look toward the said man's camp. "Besides he disgusts me. I can see that there's nothing good in his heart, if he even has one. So I know he wouldn't be capable of loving me or any other woman for that matter."

Balian felt suspicious. Sofia did not know that man? But then why did she seem to despise him so much? He could see there was something in her eyes which told of something deeper than dislike.

Sofia then stood up and walked out of the tent, stopping a couple of steps away from Balian to just examine their surroundings. Balian directed a look toward her though, then stepping next to her.

"My father told me your story", he started. He couldn't see Sofia's lips curve up into a smile of course, but could detect it through her eyes. She was amused.

"I wonder what kind of story he told you, my lord, as only I am capable of knowing what has happened to me", she answered.

"He told me the same everyone else have learnt", Balian stated simply. Sofia looked at him.

"And you wish to know more?"

Balian didn't answer at first. But after thinking a moment he looked at Sofia. "My father told me you are the youngest of five daughters and three sons", Balian started. "And that crusaders were accused of your kidnapping, almost inflicting a war ten years ago", he continued. "The peace with Saladin has always been unstable and your kidnapping and supposed murder was probably meant to start a war, make the possibility of peace impossible to ever achieve."

Sofia was silent for a brief moment. She saw flashes of distant memories, herself standing at the courtyard of her father's palace when a hand was pressed on her mouth. The ball she was throwing to the family dog dropped and her older sister Nura (light) started to scream, taking a hold of her but was shoved away, one of the kidnappers slashing at her with a blade. Sofia saw her sister's blood on the ground as the hand holding the weapon grabbed her and lifted her up, Sofia hearing herself scream for help as the men took her, her dog barking, the men running toward the entrance they had sneaked in from…

"The men who kidnapped me weren't crusaders", she revealed, blinking out of her remembrance. "They were only disguised men traders, who wanted to raise the beliefs of the peace being compromised by unsatisfied Templars, who broke into the palace of the king Saladin, and after wounding her other daughter and killing countless guards escaped the youngest daughter with them. The war would've been started and the said act of war would've caused such commotion that my kidnapping would not have been considered as any different. That was what those men wanted. But thank Allah that it never happened. The true war…If you can say that as the battles are endless in Jerusalem."

Balian looked at Sofia and saw her gaze up to the cloudy sky. Her eyes were thoughtful, but somehow sad at the same time. Longing maybe? No wonder. She was taken away from her family and home when she was only a child and forced to live such horrible life to survive…

The atmosphere was cut by Godfrey's loud moan of pain. Both Balian and Sofia turned around as hospitaler then waved at the young woman.

"Come Sofia, I am in need of your assistance", he said and Sofia nodded, gathering her robes and hurried over to the older crusader.

"Can you do something about this?" hospitaler asked, glancing from Sofia at the wound. Sofia examined it seriously, eventually frowning.

"I have one way. But it won't necessarily bring any results. It works only in very rare occasions and has healed a man only two times as far as I know", she answered, about to stand up to retrieve her pouch as so many times before, but was surprised by seeing it then stick out next to her shoulder. Sofia looked up to see Balian.

"Here", he said. Sofia pulled her veil down and nodded smiling, taking the pouch.

"Thank you my lord."

Balian returned to his place beside the fire, again he and sergeant watching as hospitaler and Sofia treated Godfrey. Once again Sofia was doing something the men had never seen, but they had learnt to trust her that much to know she would do everything to help the man who had taken her under his protection.

Balian looked into the fireplace. He felt worry grow every day within him due to his father's state. At first it had looked like Sofia's extraordinary treatment would've healed him very well, but recently Godfrey had started to show signs of weakening. And not only Balian noticed this and worried.

* * *

As said two days later the group arrived to Messina, Italy, where they would then sail to Jerusalem when the time would come. The city was as well full of priests of different religions, preaching either against the bloodshed done at Holy Land as an offense against God, or speaking in the same manner as the priest at the Pilgrim camp. As a way to reach heaven's gates. And like the camp, as well the city of Messina was swarming with soldiers, all either on their way to Holy Land or on their way back from there.

Sofia rode in middle of the men, them keeping even better eye on her now when they had entered the city's gates. Here if anywhere it would be dangerous for anyone to realize she was a Saracen. There were of course other Muslims living in this city, but she would be in a immediate danger of dying if any crusader here saw her face while she was alone.

Godfrey had turned worse during the last day, even though both Sofia and hospitaler had done their best to treat him. And now he was laying on a wagon, unable to ride on his own as so weak he was. Balian was riding behind him, from time to time eyeing at his father warily. But then all of a sudden Sofia stopped her horse and leapt down, handing the reins to Balian and climbed onto the wagon as well, sitting next to Godfrey who had started to look even more feverish. Questionable Balian followed as she opened the bandage once more, frowning slightly.

"We must get him somewhere to rest. His wound cannot take any more travel either on horseback or wagon", Sofia said, looking up to hospitaler until turned her attention back to the man's side, touching it lightly. Godfrey twitched, letting out a moan.

"There is a house used for healing nearby", hospitaler answered. "We are on our way there."

Sofia nodded, then looking at Balian, extending her hand. "My lord, would you hand me my bag?" she questioned, Balian stretching backwards to grab the same pouch from Sa'ida's saddle. After receiving it Sofia took out yet another herb, then lifting the older man's head.

"Eat this, my lord. It will make you feel easier", she said gently, placing the small leaf of dried plant over Godfrey's lips and he let her place it in his mouth. He ate it, and after swallowing he soon truly started to feel better. His mind was clearer from the fever.

"Thank you my child", he said. Sofia smiled behind the veil. "Maybe these smelling herbs of yours aren't that bad after all. Except for the smell, which could make anyone die."

Balian made half a smile as glanced at his father. Sofia placed her hand on Godfrey's.

"You've been good to me and I wish you will heal soon", she said sincerely, but looked then amused. "But if you are able to make jokes like this, my lord, I can suspect you to be perfectly fine in no time."

Godfrey let out a weak laugh, looking up. "I hope so my Sofia. I hope so…"

They continued for a bit longer until the wagon stopped at the end of the road they had been following for a quite while, reaching the house which was mostly used to heal the soldiers returned from Holy Land or other infected with diseases. It was very large as to be able to take in many people at the same time.

Godfrey was quickly lifted on a palanquin and carried through the corridors to a free bed to be treated. The house had a open ceiling at the middle, leaving the small yard under the sky as the corridor rounded it in a shape of a square, entrances into different rooms puncturing the stone walls from time to time, stairs leading down to the yard and lower stories at some places.

Godfrey's company were given a room each, where they left their belongings. And after refreshed by washing the dirt of many days off themselves, they met each other at the yard about an hour later.

"My lord, would you accompany me?" Sofia asked and bowed slightly to the sergeant, who looked at her suddenly confused.

"What do you mean Sofia? Accompany you where?" he inquired , glancing at the others who were as clueless, until realization were seen on their faces when Sofia explained the nature of her request.

"I am sorry to bother you my lord, but you said I was not to leave on the streets on my own", Sofia said. "And now has come the time for me to try to seek new clothes to myself. I cannot move outside in these ones anymore, as it was seen two days ago that I attract too much attention to myself. More than I should."

The three men saw Sofia lift her robe made from that orange silk and they nodded in concur. Sergeant smiled and nodded the second time.

"Of course I will come with you. Worry not", he agreed and Sofia smiled thankfully, now putting on the veil once more. "But where do you intend get the money from?" "Her horse", hospitaler stated. "She said she was to sell her."

"She is a rare breed and from a good bloodline", Sofia said. "She'll give me enough money to buy new clothing and maybe even pay a little to you for you kindness. After all if it hadn't been for you I'd still be traveling as a prisoner."

"No no my dear girl, you need not to pay us for anything!" hospitaler declined for all of them, smiling, patting Sofia's shoulder a little. "You have paid enough by taking such good care of our lord."

Sofia was surprised but she then smiled with her eyes. Balian looked down momentarily as he agreed. It might've simply been Sofia's skills that had kept his father so strong this long.

"My lord Balian, your father is ready to receive you", suddenly a man spoke up from the stairs, waking his and the others' attention.

"Has he asked for me?" Balian questioned, the man servant nodding. Sergeant then cleared his throat.

"Shall we then, my lady?" the Englishman asked and started to walk toward the exit after giving hospitaler a remarkable look. Sofia bowed to Balian and hospitaler slightly, then following the sergeant as Balian went up the stairs. On his way to the room his father had been placed to rest.

* * *

"You cannot be serious", sergeant stated incredulous from the horse merchant, staring at the man his eyebrows drawn into a deep frown. He couldn't believe what the man had just said.

He and Sofia had managed to find his shop not far away from the healing house, but the owner had turned out to be a complete crook of a man. Sofia eyed at the merchant behind her veil measuring, as well realizing what kind of a weasel he was, as sergeant stared at the man serious. His eyes poignant. He pointed at Sofia's horse.

"This horse is Arabic and select breed! It is worth at least 1000 shekels more than what you are offering!" sergeant exclaimed.

"I am sorry sir, but a fine horse such as this won't be sold", the merchant answered indifferently, eyeing at Sofia with as great indifference. "This horse has been born to carry noblemen, but all such fine men buy their horses from elsewhere. So as an act of a friend I can buy this horse from you, but will not give any more than offered as it won't bring me anything but trouble after."

"Listen", sergeant said, taking a step forward. "This horse is not one of these mix-blooded hacks you seem to have here to trouble you! Lady Sofia's horse is many times better than any of these so called…"

"Done", Sofia hurried to say and gave the man a remarkable look as stepped forth. "I am ready to settle for 400 shekels."

"Sofia, this horse is over three times that worth…" sergeant tried, but Sofia lifted her hand for him to be quiet and handed the reins to the merchant.

"Good", the man huffed, starting to count the money, sergeant shaking his head by Sofia's side.

The merchant dropped the coins to Sofia's palm, but clearly was reluctant to pay even that amount to a woman, as usually it was men who did business with him. But sergeant observed with his hard stare that the man did not cheat in counting, as well as Sofia's careful gaze followed each coin as they fell into her hand, until the said sum had been paid.

"Thank you", Sofia said and dropped the money into a pouch. She then smiled to her horse and patted her, her letting out a sad neigh. "Now, where we could find a shop to buy clothes?"

"Walk to the end of this road", the merchant answered dryly, absentminded and turned his back to Sofia, who wasn't affected by his rudeness as it was usual, just starting to walk to the instructed direction. Sergeant sighed as was by her side with a couple of strides.

"Sofia, you do realize you just lost a small fortune? That man bought your horse with a price way under her worth", he said. But Sofia only shook her head.

"I am only pleased to have some money of my own. I don't care how much. Just enough that I can buy new clothes to journey to Jerusalem", she replied. Sergeant sighed again but smiled then.

"Very well then, it is your money. You do what you want with it."

They found the clothing shop very soon and entered, this time sergeant doing the shopping. He chose a set of men's clothing, a long tunic and pants under it with a robe to cover her feminine frame, and one simple and easy dress for Sofia to wear before their final journey to Holy Land. Sergeant also bought a set of daggers for Sofia to attach on her waist to increase the illusion of her as a man. Women did not carry weapons.

The merchant of the second shop was kind enough to let Sofia change at the backroom. And after she was finished they returned the same route, eventually finding their way to the harbor. It was full of people and there were ships at the horizon from many European countries, coming or going to Holy Land. And there they saw also Balian, standing in middle of the people and his own sightseeing, until he noticed the arrived sergeant.

Sergeant and Sofia walked toward him through the crowd, the men nodding to each other. But Sofia's attention was then caught by the prayers of her people filling in the air, coming from the shore.

"Where's Sofia?" Balian asked, glancing around in search of her, even she stood just in his sight.

Sergeant smirked. Nodding toward the hooded figure next to Balian who then turned his eyes, gasping as saw indeed a man standing there, but whose face was covered by black scarf, only his eyes visible for Balian to see. But it was the eyes which told him who this man actually was, him recognizing that same wise and lively gaze staring back at him. Balian examined her in awe.

"Sofia?" he asked in doubt, Sofia smiling behind the scarf. But Balian saw the smile in her eyes as always. Sergeant nodded toward her for the second time, folding his arms.

"She looks like a real man, don't you think? It would fool me as long as she doesn't talk", he stated now smiling again, wider due his younger companion's expression.

Balian blinked and directed another examining look at Sofia, now noting the daggers in her belt. Yes… She looked like a man, though now he did recognize the eyes looking around between the crack of the the black fabric.

"You're right", Balian then stated, turning Sofia amused as well by the look on his face.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've had to personate as a man", Sofia revealed, now walking through them toward the ledge where opened a view to the sea. Balian and sergeant followed, stopping next to her on the ledge after walking past countless soldiers leaning against it on the street. And there Sofia indeed saw her people, praying for Allah as shouted their prayers to the air, bowing toward Mecca.

"Who are those men?" Balian asked as eyed at them curiously, squinting his eyes due to the bright sunlight.

"Muslims", sergeant answered nodding, until froze for a moment, glancing at Sofia a bit warily. "Saracens", he added. Balian looked thoughtful.

"And they're allowed their prayers?" he questioned in disbelief. Sergeant looked at him.

"If they pay the tax.".

"**Subhena Rabi Alladin**", Sofia interjected, the men looking at her until sergeant smiled, turning to Balian.

"_Praise be to God. It is proper to praise him_", he translated Sofia's words. Balian had a realization.

"Sounds like our prayers", he noted, agreeable expression visible on sergeant's face.

"*****We believe in God and in that which has been revealed to us, and in that which was given to the prophets from their Lord. We do not make any distinction between any of them, and to him do we submit", Sofia said then suddenly, surprising the men again. But in her eyes were not smile, but she had turned now rather blue.

"That is said about Christianity and Islam in Koran", Sofia continued now looking down. "10 years ago this was a free land to pray for the desire of a heart, and men weren't taxed for their desire to talk with God…"

The men gave her a slight apologetic look. They understood her point but said nothing, just stared forward. Until then Sofia turned around, walking past the men.

"Where are you going?" Balian asked, but Sofia only gave him a serious look back, lifting the pouch containing the remains of her money.

"To pay my tax", she answered curtly, then vanishing into the commotion of the docks. And soon Balian and sergeant saw her figure appear on the rocks below, them seeing her also kneel and start to pray like she did twice a day.

"Will she be alright by herself?" Balian wondered, glancing at the sergeant who only nodded.

"She looks like a man so she should be alright. Besides she seems kind of dangerous with those daggers. I doubt anyone will want to attack her…"

Sergeant made amused smirk and Balian looked amused himself, glancing down at Sofia. But then sergeant patted his shoulder.

"Come, we must eat!" he urged, then also walking away and leading Balian to some distance away from the harbor, to a place they could sit down to have some decent food.

Balian was sitting at their table waiting, when sergeant then soon came back, dropping three plates before him and gave him amused look after seeing the younger man's reaction. Balian was eyeing at the big crab in front of him suspiciously, never to have seen such strange food before.

"It's good!" sergeant reassured with a knowing expression, and lifting his eyebrow a little Balian said nothing and took the crab. Following' the sergeant's example to crack the crustacean's shell, who unlike Balian seemed to be very accustomed to this kind of sustenance.

"Shouldn't we have taken Sofia with us?" he then asked after a moment. Sergeant shook his head.

"It is time of Ramadan for Muslims", he explained. "She wouldn't eat with us as it is daytime. She is allowed to eat only between sundown and sunrise as long as Ramadan lasts."

Balian looked thoughtful. "How long is that?"

"30 days."

Balian then said nothing more and just continued eating in silence. Until then suddenly someone tapped the table impatiently on Balian's left, demanding his attention with a showy walking stick.

He gave the stick next to his plate a questionable look, until lifted his gaze to see Guy de Lusignan he'd met a couple of days ago. Appeared out of nowhere, staring at him as arrogantly as ever, which caused Balian to simply turn his head away, ignoring the man.

"When the king is dead, Jerusalem will be no place for friends of Muslims, or traitors to Christendom… like your father", Guy said, placing his walking stick now on Balian's chest who still ignored him, taking a sip from his cup. Sergeant looked at Balian but either he didn't react.

"I am Guy de Lusignan. Remember that name", Guy continued, as smugly as was apparently typical for him, then tapping his stick to Balian's jaw as he did nothing to prove to be listening. "And me."

Not much fazed by his blusterous words Balian now grabbed the stick, yanking it from Guy's grip and placed it on the table, continuing his meal. And as expected there was suppressed rage visible at Guy's being, but he still only looked down at Balian indifferently as sergeant instead directed a careful look at him.

"Keep it", Guy stated turning away, starting to walk. But Balian's voice then called out to him just as Sofia walked through the people, freezing momentarily as saw Guy.

"My lord!" Balian's slightly mocking voice exclaimed as he lifted the stick, gazing at it now notably irritated. "How will you ride if you have no stick to beat the horse?"

Balian now finally turned to look at Guy as threw the stick back to him, frowning as well in distaste equaling to Guy's. But then he noticed Sofia's figure standing a bit farther away from Guy, eyeing at the said man somewhat tensely.

Guy said nothing in response as caught the stick. But as he was about to turn away and Balian returned to his food, Sofia stepped out of the wey to give Guy enough space to pass her. Her intention was to walk past him herself unnoticed, but at the same moment someone pushed her accidentally against Guy, him staggering a couple of steps backwards due to the impact.

Sofia tensed and quickly she straightened, giving the man as well a taut look as met Guy's gaze, Balian and sergeant now turning to see them after hearing the voices of surprised people, startled by the occurence. Sofia took a wary step backwards as saw that furious look on Guy's face when he examined her for a brief moment, releasing one angry breath, and before Sofia could dodge he slashed the stick at her face. Causing her to fall on the ground, her companions standing up for fright as Guy only gave her a poisonous look, pointing the stick toward her.

"You thank you heathen God I didn't bring my sword. Because then you would be dead, Saracen, as this is not the Holy Kingdom where our laws protect you and your kin", he spat, then turning, walking away.

Sofia sent a contemptuous look after him until sighed, standing up and placed a hand on her brow. It bled. She sighed again as walked to the table where the men were waiting, following her with their eyes as she then sat next to Balian. He turned toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, examining the part of Sofia's visible face, but saw her only close her eyes, them then telling everything she felt at the moment when she opened them again.

"Yes. It isn't my first time to be hit", she said, now digging a piece of saved silk cloth from the pouch and pressed it on the bleeding bruise. "That wasn't the hardest hit I've felt either."

The men exchanged a look, though said nothing. But then sergeant directed a glance toward the place Guy had vanished and looked at Balian seriously, pointing after the man.

"He will be king in Jerusalem one day", he stated. But Balian only looked at him indifferent, continuing to eat.

"If that day comes all my people will die", Sofia said quietly, plain anger on her face. Hate, which was rare to find from her. "I knew it. Ever since I first looked into that man's eyes I knew his soul is as black as hell. And that is where he is going after death."

"Thank the Lord he did not have his sword on him", sergeant breathed, looking at her now. "Then you would've really lost your life."

Balian glanced at Sofia who nodded.

"I know. That man does not hesitate to kill, were it his own brother or a mere woman", she claimed confidently, contempt appearing also into her gentle voice.

"That might be true as well."

The men started to eat again. But then sergeant glanced at Sofia.

"You lost all your money already?" he asked after the short silence, slightly amused again. Sofia gave him one of those all telling looks.

"No. As it seems for my joy that the tax for praying is not very high, though still I do not accept God's mercy to be limited by certain amount of coins."

"So you sold the horse?" Balian questioned. Sergeant lifted his brows.

"We did. But the merchant was a thug for a businessman. He robbed Sofia of over half the price of the horse's true worth."

"How much?" Balian asked.

"400 hundred shekels."

Now also Balian turned to give Sofia astonished look after wrinkling his brows slightly. Sofia sighed, looking at the cloth she was pressing on her brow.

"That'll do just fine. Besides because of my position I should not even be allowed to have much of my own fortune", Sofia answered, giving the men a look until sank into her thoughts, the men seeing her stare to the wide sea.

They could see it from her. She missed her home, Jerusalem, now imagining the land of her childhood, which was awaiting her behind those wild vast waves.

* * *

When they returned, a servant was immediately sent for Sofia to come and help Godfrey, whose condition had apparently worsened, as the person who had treated him before. Balian hadn't witnessed surprise on her face due to the news but in fact she had looked like she would've expected this, only nodding to the servant and then going to her room to change into that dress sergeant had bought for her.

Hours she spent in Godfrey's room, and Balian who had at first impatiently waited behind the closed the door to hear news, then finally went to the small yard and sat by the fire. Starting to pray. And there he still sat when finally Sofia came out of his father's room after nightfall, dressed now into the white dress and having a scarf around her head, kneeling on the ledge and starting to pray again herself. This time holding her cross in her hands. After noticing her and watching her from afar Balian could make out the words of the Lord's Prayer from her lips, as it was what he also had been chanting in his mind for the last hours.

Balian was still sitting beside the fire, staring into the flames as kept on praying. Until then sergeant came out of one of the corridors leading deeper into the house, first exchanging a remarkable look with Sofia who stood instantly, until he searched Balian with his gaze. Walking to the edge of the corridor.

"Balian!" he shouted, Balian waking up from his thoughts and looked up, seeing sergeant wave at him. Balian stood as well, putting his wife's cross back around his neck and went to the stairs, climbing to the upper corridor. He walked to the sergeant, exchanging a quick look with Sofia too who gave him small smile. But it was a sad one.

"You must get changed, Balian", sergeant prompted, then leading him toward the corridor. "There are men waiting for you to help you get ready. You must hurry."

"Get ready for what?" Balian asked quizzically, but didn't get an answer as sergeant now walked past him to Sofia, Balian turning a bit to see them converse awhile. Both looking rather blue, them then glancing back at Balian, as he then released a deep sigh. Maybe being able to guess what was it he had to prepare to and left to his room as instructed, him indeed finding two men waiting there. Templars.

Balian himself was changed into a simple white robe. And as he then was led to a room not far from his own, he met Sofia and sergeant at the door. Sofia's eyes didn't this time reveal anything as she then suddenly bowed to him deep, making Balian a bit confused until she then walked away along the corridor, sergeant guiding Balian inside the room without a word, him following.

Sergeant walked past him with quick steps, his features now quite earnest. Balian saw a couple of more Templars stand behind a curtain which hung in middle of the small path leading to the main room, sergeant now peeking through them and then turning to Balian.

"Hurry", he urged, walking through the curtains, Balian still following and passing the Templars in even greater bafflement, who instead now followed after him with slow steps. Balian wasn't sure what was happening. But he gained his answer soon after then sergeant stopped behind the next curtains, turning to him.

"I can go no further", he informed him as seriously, then opening the curtain for Balian to enter.

Balian gave him a questionable look but walked into the main room, now indeed seeing the answer with his own eyes as they focused on his father, sitting very weary looking on a chair in front of an altar which was filled with candles. Hospitaler standing behind him, one more man sitting on Godfrey's right side, third man behind him and one more Templar stood on hospitaler's left side. Balian had a realization as he now understood the sad look of Sofia's she had given him after spending hours by treating Godfrey, apparently for no avail. His father was dying.

"Get on your knees", hospitaler then encouraged him, breaking the silence, taking a couple of small steps forward and nodded toward the spot in front of Balian's father, looking as serious as sergeant had.

Balian obeyed, kneeling in front of his father, eyeing at him until hospitaler and the man on the left side of Godfrey helped him to stand. Balian noticing how bad his condition had developed as he panted, exerting himself to indeed even stand or sit.

Godfrey managed to stay on his own feet and he stared into Balian's eyes, who answered his gaze serene, though sorrow started to gnaw at his heart like the quilt before, it lurching by the sound of his father's wheezing breaths.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies", Godfrey started, his speech as well coming out striven. "Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath…"

New realization visited Balian's face as he returned his father's gaze. He knew then what it was he really had had to prepare for. Balian listened silent, though not being able to hide his all the time growing awareness of Godfrey's near passing.

He then dropped his eyes as saw Godfrey remove a ring from his finger with shaking hands, then offering it to Balian, who took it without hesitation. But Balian was then taken aback as his father backhanded him across the face, making his head fly to the right, as hospitaler leant back from Godfrey not to get hit in the process.

"And that's so you remember it", Godfrey breathed, now falling on his knees for exhaustion. Reaching the limit of his leftover strength. Balian touched the slapped cheek, until then straightened to see hospitaler give Godfrey's sword to the said man, who was staring at his son again, then giving the sword into Balian's hands who looked at it this time a bit questionable.

"Arise a knight. And baron of Ibelin", hospitaler then proclaimed while looking down at Balian, who glanced at him until gave his father one more serious gaze, standing up with the sword to take upon the just given task his father had given him.

Balian glanced at the other men in the room until then Godfrey whispered something, finally losing the remains of his strength and was about to fall forward. But Balian caught him in time, lifting him up to meet his eyes, worried look within his as they took in the man's tired features. Where Godfrey stared back at him for a moment until placed his hand on Balian's cheek, now serious himself.

"Defend the king", Godfrey said with low voice. "If the king is no more, protect the people…"

Balian frowned slightly as stared at Godfrey, him taking a break until then continued, gentleness in his eyes.

"Take care of Sofia", he urged, surprising Balian a bit. "She is the true daughter of Saladin… And she can be our way to reach peace within Jerusalem between Saladin and our King. Take her to her home with you and protect her as well. But even if you would set her free, she would serve you on her own will. Even for a Saracen, she has a good heart to counter it…"

Godfrey then staggered a bit, trying hard to say what was in his mind as Balian frowned even deeper. Godfrey moved his exhausted eyes back to his.

"Had I only been 30 years younger… she would've been the kind of woman I could've loved", he said now smiling a little, half to himself, until turned serious once more. "She now serves you and is your responsibility... Take her home…"

Godfrey's hand then dropped from Balian's cheek and he gazed down, weary, huffing as hospitaler took a hold of his shoulders.

"It is time now, my lord, to confess to holy God, not your son", he urged in turn, meeting Balian's gaze momentarily. Godfrey's eyes full of emotion remained at his son.

"Are you sorry for all your sins?" hospitaler questioned.

"For all but one", Godfrey answered, wheezing, Balian looking back at him until then felt a sting in his chest as the only father he had ever had and who he had known only for weeks died, his eyes closing and head falling against the hospitaler with a long sigh, letting out his last breath.

Hospitaler looked up to the other men and started to chant a prayer, some oil being poured into his hand as he drew a cross on Godfrey's forehead, Balian following this with a severe look, squeezing the sword in his hands. The Templars at the background bowed their heads and sergeant directed a sad look through the curtain at his late lord. But Balian's forehead then smoothed and he looked up at the cross above the altar, just as Sofia finished her last prayer outside at the corridor, looking to the sky.

"…Welcome him into your Presence, so the he may enjoy eternal light and peace and be raised up in glory with all you Saints. Amen."

Balian stopped on his tracks as he heard the end of Sofia's prayer, hearing her now sigh and bow her head in respect. Even though he was filled with grief due to the death of the man who after all had been his father, still he then felt slight joy to see this girl, this Saracen pray for his father in such honorable manner. It made Balian think that maybe his father had been right at his last moments of living. About this girl's good heart of a Saracen..

Balian now stopped behind Sofia and she gasped, turning her head to look at him. She wrinkled her forehead slightly for compassion, until then stood, facing Balian a serious expression on her face. Kneeling in front of him, but in respect she now expressed to Balian, to her new lord.

"My lord", she started, bowing so deep that her forehead touched the stonefloor. "I pledge my servitude to you, new baron of Ibelin, my lord, and shall fulfill my oath made to your father now under your commandment. I am your humble servant", Sofia finished sincerely.

Balian was surprised by this, though this was indeed what his father had said to him just before his death. But still he felt hesitation because of Sofia's such deep devotion to the vow she'd made, as he did not want to make anyone his slave like had made it clear some time ago. But Sofia was doing this on her own free will. Just like Godfrey had said.

"I do not wish to become your captor", Balian answered. "My father, your lord is dead. You are now free."

Sofia smiled. "Not as long as I have a lord to serve", she stated the truth looking up to Balian, now sitting up. "I am simply offering you my servitude as it is. I have no other place to go, than to follow my lord to wherever he goes."

Balian stared at Sofia confused for a moment, until then let out a sigh, looking down to the yard. Until then responded.

"I accept", he gave in, meeting Sofia's eyes. She smiled, bowing again.

"Thank you my lord."

"My father told me to take you with me", Balian then continued, serious, Sofia's now surprised eyes meeting his gaze again. Balian's soon droping to the floor. "Within the last breaths he took he asked me to take you home. That is the only reason I agree to let you serve me. You are not my slave, Sofia."

Sofia was touched as she thought about the older crusader who had shown unseen kindness toward her this past month after rescuing her, even though she was a Saracen, the enemy he and his men fought against at Holy Land. But sweet smile rose on her lips then as she realized how kindhearted Godfrey had been, talking of her during his last moments in this world, worrying over a young woman he hardly knew. And what also made Sofia smile was that she saw Balian, his son, to be deep down just like his father.

"Thank you, my lord", Sofia repeated, now letting her gratitude show.

Balian nodded, not saying anything or even looking at the woman. But was then surprised by her when she extended her hand toward him.

"Let me see your hand my lord", she prompted. And Balian did, Sofia opening the bandage like many times before, examining the wound.

"Thank Allah. The burn has nearly healed so this won't take much energy after hours of treatment I've done today", Sofia remarked delighted, half to herself, sighing in the end. She was tired as well. But not letting it hinder herself started to work.

"Thank you", Balian then suddenly said in turn, Sofia looking up to him questionable.

"What for my lord?" she asked back. Balian kept a break.

"For taking care of him", he answered, his voice more silent. Sad. Sofia looked woeful for a moment herself.

"Only that it wasn't enough to save him, my lord", she noted, then silencing. Either Balian said nothing, but just stared up to the sky, looking at the moon which had risen full that night.

* * *

**Name translations: Nura (light)**

***=shortened quote from Koran**


	5. God's Trial

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

"You sail now for Jerusalem as your father wished", hospitaler said looking at Balian, who was standing on the pier with Sofia and sergeant on his left side.

It was about two days after Godfrey's death that the next ship to Holy Land left and they were now leaving their last goodbyes to their companion, before crossing the sea and sailing about a week of time to their destination.

"I'll follow within a week", hospitaler announced. "This journey can be perilous. If God has purpose for you there, he'll keep you safe in His hands…"

Balian looked serious as hospitaler kept a break, Balian now glancing at Sofia who looked perfectly calm as always. She had again dressed herself to look like a man, not failing at all. But this felt very weird to Balian, even he knew it was impossible to let Sofia step into a ship full of crusaders looking like a female. Hospitaler continued.

"…If not… God bless you", he finished, taking a step closer to Balian, smiling a little. Balian nodded, looking down momentarily until lifted his gaze to meet hospitaler's once more who smiled wider, then turning to Sofia and taking her hands.

"**Salaam alaikum,** Sofia", he said still smiling, looking into the young woman's eyes which were lit up by smile as well. She bowed her head.

"**Alaikum salaam**", she answered, hospitaler now grinning and he then locked gazes with sergeant and Balian once more, nodding, until turned around and left with another crusader who had stood behind him waiting.

The three watched them to vanish into the crowd, until sergeant then cleared his throat and smiled to Sofia.

"Shall we then go aboard?" he questioned. And without waiting an answer he started to walk along the pier, toward their ship. Balian and Sofia following not far behind.

* * *

The sea was quite peaceful during the first three days of their travel. God did not show his wrath to them by creating horrible waves or storms, and Balian who had never done something like sailed a ship especially such a long distance, started to feel his uneasiness lessen due to this fact. He had been uncertain of this journey, because as Sofia had said in France, their Lord could try to perform a test and see which of the men aboard were willful enough to serve him and were worth to survive, if their ship would be caught by a storm. But this didn't happen, and Balian actually got used to the endless rocking of the waves, being able to relax.

Sofia spent most of her time outside the below, on deck, gazing at the endless seas around them. And after the said three days when Balian had gotten used to the seasickness, he often joined her to enjoy the clear sea air. It was curious how something so peaceful and beautiful as ocean could still be so terrifying to a man. But at those moments on deck as Balian leant on the rail, he thought not so. But soon instead his thoughts traveled to his deceased father and it turned him gloomy, as his death brought the memory of his wife back to his mind.

Their luck turned on the night of the sixth day at sea. Sofia was again standing on deck as usual, now eyeing at the sea which was not peaceful any longer however, but waves grew quite big and they threw the ship with them dramatically, wind starting to blow forcefully and she heard thunder above their heads, soon reaching the sky above their ship. After the first three days the sea had indeed been completely serene, but now finally it showed a bit threatening side of itself.

Balian came next to Sofia, also gazing at the angered waters which told of the approaching storm. It was already twilight, nearly night. Water started to drip down from the heavens.

"God has abandoned us", Sofia stated looking at her lord. "He's putting us through his test."

There was agreement in Balian's eyes, him looking one more time to the sea. "We should go down", he stated in turn after a moment, Sofia nodding.

"God be with you, my lord", she said, Balian seeing a faint smile in her eyes before she vanished below before him, Balian soon following.

It took but single hour for the storm to reach its peak and it attacked the ship with all of its force. All men aboard had pressed themselves against the walls, some trembling for fear, some saying prayers for God to spear them.

Balian and sergeant kept an eye on Sofia, grabbing her if the ship rocked suddenly so dangerously that it felt like turning to its side, everyone on board losing their balance and being slammed against the walls or cargo. The only horse aboard neighed in fear, standing on its back legs in its makeshift stall. Water leaked through the cracks of the ship, drenching the men shivering for cold as the storm roared outside the walls, endless waves hammering the vessel from all sides.

Sergeant and Balian took again hold of Sofia's arms as the ship shifted violently to the left. But then as the black mare let out even more horrified neigh, the men were then surprised as Sofia got up, making her way through the swaying floor to the animal, though they tried to pull her back.

Lightning stroke right above them and the horse neighed once more, Sofia now pushing her hand through the net.

"**Calm. Calm down girl**", she soothed the animal over the roar of thunder, cracking her tongue to the scared horse, speaking in Arabic. "**Calm now. Calm girl, there's nothing to fear…"**

Balian grabbed the wall as the ship rocked again now to the right, peering through the drizzle at Sofia and seeing her get on her knees despite the rough swaying of the ship, urging the mare to kneel with her extended arm. And for Balian's surprise, the mare obeyed, now much calmer though the storm was as violent as before.

But then all of a sudden the most forceful tug yet hit the ship, causing everyone to jerk forward, making Balian fall on his stomach. Sofia was thrown back and she fell too, her grabbing the net and slamming against a wall hard, the horse letting out yet one more terrified neigh. The ship creaked loudly, as if breaking in two as it was pulled by two forces from both sides, the waves crushing the vessel between them. And everyone knew what was coming as the ship now trembled, Balian glancing at the cargo hold as lifted himself up. The ship was turning over.

"Sofia!" escaped through his lips and he sat up, looking toward the young woman who was hanging from the net of the stall, meeting his gaze. But he didn't have time to run to her as at the same moment the ship capsized, now all men, animals and cargo starting to roll around with the waves which still assaulted the ship, eventually sinking it under themselves, the walls tearing apart and water starting to flow within the below as a merciless surge.

Balian swam to the surface, taking in a furious breath. But he couldn't do anything as then the ship rolled again, taking him and instantly losing his consciousness and didn't know of anything which happened after that.

* * *

Balian heard thunder rumbling. And due to the coldness of his body he concluded to be still swaying in the stormy waves inside the ship. But as he then opened his eyes and gazes up with squinting eyes, lifting his head a little he realized the sound of thunder to be caused by the flutter of the main mast's sail, which loomed just above him. The noise simply sounded louder in his head, which was pounding still due to the hard hit he had gotten while twirling about in the sinking ship.

Slowly he sat up, glancing around, but saw no other alive soul besides himself. Only corpses of the drowned crusaders and refuse, broken wooden parts which had once been a ship. It seemed he was the only survivor. But it was then his mind immediately remembered Sofia. He looked about again, not seeing her anywhere. Not even her washed up corpse among others. Had she drowned as well?

Balian found his sword laying beside him. And relieved that it hadn't gotten lost he took a hold of it, until then took notice of a pillow made from black robe which had been put under his head. Realization kicking in. If someone had placed this under his head while he was unconscious, then there must've been someone alive here besides him!

Balian stood, a bit stiffly, taking the robe with him. His throat was in flames due to the saltwater he had swallowed while in the sea last night. He walked out of the small shelter which the refuse and the broken mast had created around him and gazed farther toward the beach, seeing only more bodies and refuse. No men alive after all.

He now climbed on the pile, holding his equipment in his armpit as took hold of a rope to lower himself down to the sand without falling. But at the same moment his gaze discovered a water skin not far from where he was. So feeling the agonizing thirst in his burning throat Balian hurried over it, staggering as fast as he could to the water skin, taking it from one of the corpse and drank greedily. Experiencing indescribable satisfaction when the cool liquid eased the pain. Could water really taste so divine? It could.

Balian took another sip until wiped his mouth, turning rather thoughtful. But his ponders were interrupted by a familiar neigh and also familiar low voice, which started to speak with a quelling tone somewhere near, carried by the wind as a soft whisper into his ears.

Balian turned a little to see another quite large survived piece of the ship further away from him. And behind a net which hung from the part which once had been the deck of the vessel he noticed movement, realizing it to be the mare which had ridden the ship with them. The very same animal Sofia had tried to calm down during the storm.

Balian stood back on his feet, his heavy mind turning a bit lighter to see at least one to have survived this shipwreck besides him and started to walk toward the horse, stepping over the countless bodies spread haphazardly upon the shore. But as he approached, hearing the neighs of the mare better he also heard that strange, gentle whisper also turn louder and he knew he hadn't imagined the voice. It must've belonged to the one who had put the robe under Balian's head.

Balian hurried his steps, and it didn't take long when the voice talking was so loud that he could recognize it anywhere. And as the horse now shifted side in the makeshift stall in which it was still trapped, Balian felt surprisingly great relief as he saw Sofia, standing at the other side of the net wearing only her long tunic and pants, calming the horse as had done back at the ship. Balian let out a sigh.

"**Easy. Easy and calm, girl. That's it, calm down**", he heard Sofia say softly to the restless horse who was still frightened by the shipwreck, striding restlessly back and forth inside the small stall.

Balian stopped momentarily until rounded the stall, now appearing behind Sofia and scared her as placed a hand on her back.

"My lord, you're awake", Sofia stated smiling a bit. "I left you to sleep as concluding by the bruise on your forehead you hit it quite hard to something."

Balian looked at the robe in his hand and opened it, realizing it indeed was Sofia's.

"So it was you who put this under my head", he fathomed.

"I washed up a bit farther away from here", Sofia continued and now turned, pointing behind her. Balian followed her hand and indeed saw lone footprints on the sand. "I woke up alone and started to walk along the beach, finally finding the remains of the ship and you, my lord. I called you but you did not wake up. So after making sure you were alive and alright, I left you to wake up by yourself, when you were ready for it and went to seek some water."

"You found any?" Balian inquired, shade of hope in his voice. But turned then a bit gloomy again as saw Sofia point at three water skins behind her.

"That's all we have."

Then the mare neighed very loudly, snapping the two out of their conversation and Sofia cracked her tongue lifting her arm, next pushing the other through the net, speaking again in Arabic. But as the horse didn't calm down Balian then heard Sofia start to hum, soon it turning into a low singing. For a while she did this, Balian following in confusion until eventually the black horse settled down, now only twitching from now and then and yanking her head a bit. But she finally stood still, not afraid any longer. Balian stared at the animal in awe.

"**Good girl, that's it**", Sofia whispered, pulling her arm back. But she then sensed Balian's questionable stare on her and glanced at him, seeing indeed the wonder in his gaze.

"One of my masters had a lot of horses", Sofia replied to his wordless question, now pushing her hand again through the net and cracked her tongue once more, the horse now obediently coming to her and allowed Sofia to smooth her head. "I learnt to train and handle them better than many others. I feel somehow connected with them."

Balian said nothing but had a realization, now turning toward the horse too. He could see that. He had never seen horses obey anyone so easily as this mare obeyed Sofia, though it had been completely uncontrollable just a moment ago. But then he remembered something.

"Have you seen the Englishman?" he asked, meaning the sergeant. Sorrow flickered within Sofia's dark eyes.

"I found his body on my way here. That heavens that you are alive", she answered. Balian nodded silent, thinking a moment of their deseased companion. It was no wonder he had died. It was a miracle that even the two of them had survived.

"It seems there is something waiting for us at Jerusalem as both your and my God have let us live, my lord", Sofia then said smiling, giving a bit playful look to Balian. Balian returned it, but only a bit blue.

"My father has an estate at Holy Land", he revealed. "I guess that is what awaits me."

Balian then surprised Sofia by grabbing the net, starting to pull it off to let the mare out. Sofia avoided as he dragged the net down, now walking to the horse and bent over to release the horse from the rope attached to her leg. But Sofia now took a deterring step toward him.

"My lord that is not a good idea…" she warned. But was too late as the rope now loosened, freeing the mare and it neighed, rising on its back feet before galloped away instantly. Balian trying to catch it by running after it, but the horse kept on going with fierce speed, him eventually stumbling down onto the sand. Sofia ran past Balian, whistling a little, trying to lure the horse to turn back. But it didn't stop. And soon they saw her vanish behind the sand dunes, gone.

Sofia sighed, gazing after the animal. But then turned around to give Balian one of those looks he had seen her give to his father during his injury, as the older crusader had tried to do something risky for the wound. Balian stood up and looked actually embarrassed.

"Forgive me", he said truthfully, Sofia sighing again and he heard her mutter something in Arabic.

But then Sofia turned to look at the sand dunes spreading right next to them, Balian seeing her face turn serious. He walked next to her, handing her robe back.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, glancing at Sofia. She nodded thoughtful after glancing around, the wind circling her long dark hair in every direction. Balian stepped a bit away not to get them on his face.

"I suppose. But what I know for sure is that we have come ashore far from the harbor of Jerusalem", Sofia responded, now gathering her longs wisps between her hands, where Balian stepped back with a chagrined frown. That didn't sound good.

"How far from Jerusalem you think we are?" he asked again, now more serious. Sofia sighed the third time, now taking the flasks from the ground.

"If I am right, what awaits us is a wide desert which distances us from our destination", she said, causing Balian to freeze briefly. She looked down at the little water they had. "With a horse we might've survived with this amount of water with us. But the main problem is now how we are to prevent us of becoming dehydrated while crossing the desert. We just have to hope we can find water while crossing those dunes, my lord… Because it is still our best option. If we round this desert it would take double the time to get to Jerusalem."

Balian sighed but nodded, now strapping his sword securely to his waist. Noticing Sofia to do the same with her daggers, which apparently had also survived the storm. She then put on her robe and Balian nodded toward it with a small smile.

"Thank you", he said. Sofia returned his smile, bowing her head.

"You are very welcome, my lord."

Balian was then about to leave, to start their journey, but was prevented by Sofia who did not follow him. Instead staying still, causing Balian to turn questionable but she said nothing as then let out a breath and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. She breathed deep, kneeling. And Balian followed as she suddenly took some sand into her hands, letting it slide back on the ground through her fingers. Until Balian soon got rid of his confusion as witnessed that suddenly so delighted expression of hers. She was overjoyed to be here. At Holy Land.

Sofia then stood and turned, walking back toward the shoreline. Balian frowned slightly, taking a step after her as she walked straight into the water, going so far that it reached her knees. And there she stood for a minute or two, her hands swept over by the water, new smile spreading on her lips. She was home. She sighed. She had returned back home!

"Sofia!" Balian's voice then woke her from her joyful reverie. "We should go!"

* * *

All in all Balian had no knowledge how many days went past after he and Sofia had entered the desert, walking forward along the endless dunes not seeing anyone or anything which could've meant they were close to any city or human settlements. The bright sunlight during the day made the climate extremely hot and by the time it started to affect Balian's head. But he hold on, often due to the help of Sofia who wasn't so strongly affected by the weather like him, as one who had once lived in this warmth and cold of the nights of the deserts. On those surprisingly cold nights Sofia had recommended Balian to dig himself inside the sand, as it kept its heath for a very long time after sunset due to the sunlight it had consumed during the day. It keeping him warm enough to survive.

Even the passing time soon turned into a endless stream of hours, Balian was at first able to keep some kind of track of days with Sofia's help, and it was also she who found them small hidden fountains where to drink. Balian had followed in confusion as Sofia had suddenly stopped and glanced around, then kneeling to examine the terrain before running down one small dune, starting to dig with her hands. Balian had watched her carefully, and for his surprise soon had started to see the sand turn moist due to Sofia's digging. And next for his amazement indeed water had started to well up from the sand, quickly forming a small puddle of it at the base of the dug hole.

Balian had knelt in astonishment and looked at Sofia, who had only smiled at him and nodded toward the water.

"Drink all you can. I don't know when we'll be able to find more", she had urged him while standing, walking back toward the crown of the dune. But Balian had stopped her.

"You must drink as well", he had insisted. But Sofia had shaken her head at this.

"You need it more than I, my lord", she has responded. "I have accustomed more to this climate and can bear more dehydration. Besides I have to take care of my lord. From both of us it is you who has to survive."

After hearing that Balian had let Sofia go, still feeling hesitant. But eventually he had drunk all he needed, filling then flasks with the rest of the remaining water to give some to Sofia later.

* * *

Another immeasurable time elapsed as they continued to cross the desert. Both of them starting to notice their strength to be challenged by the heat and the loss of water, Balian being more worried about Sofia as she had had less water than him. But she didn't seem to be any more or less affected than he was, both of them now feeling the walk over dunes turn all the time harder. But still Sofia's gaze was full of joy as she felt the grains of sand fly to her hair and smooth her skin, the familiar landscape making her remember her roots clearly for the first time in years. So her strain became easier to bear, like she had said.

At some point Balian took a hold of Sofia as she grabed him too, making their a bit staggering walk easier for both of them. Another day elapsed and they still didn't find water from anywhere, sand blowing against them endlessly as they walked, the dehydration starting to really take its toll in each of them. But suddenly Sofia turned her gaze to the left, seeing a lone, small tree stick out of one of the dunes. She stopped.

"Sofia?" Balian asked and gave her questionable look, also stopping. He glanced to the direction she stared to. "What is it?"

"I've been here before", she told him, a bit thoughtful, taking a step forward. The sandy wind blew hot against her face as she stared at the tree, trapped into her memories for a moment.

"You have?" Balian questioned, his voice a bit doubting as anywhere they had been so far the desert had seemed exactly the same to him, sands reminding others in every direction one looked. Sofia was silent for a moment more, thinking, until then blinked her squinting eyes.

"I know this place. I have seen that tree once", she stated, now starting to walk down the dune toward it, eventually her walk turning to a run. "I know where we can find water, my lord!"

Balian was left alone on top of the dune confused. He glanced around a bit, then looking after Sofia until then with a sigh started to follow after her. Gliding down the dune, or half stumbled due to the soft soil, suspicion taking hold of him. Where would she exactly suddenly find water from here? They hadn't located a fountain or an oasis in days.

Balian climbed up another dune but he froze. He didn't see Sofia. He frowned and sheltered his eyes from the sunlight, glancing around once more.

"Sofia!" he exclaimed, but didn't get an answer, him frowning again. Had they now lost each other?

"My lord, it's this way!" Sofia's faint voice did then shout out from somewhere and Balian saw her head appear behind a couple of dunes, her pointing forward. Balian shook his head. How had she gotten there so quickly? He sighed again.

"How do you know what to look for?!" he shouted back, still hurrying down the next dune and climbed up to Sofia. "We haven't come across a single fountain for a long time."

Balian saw Sofia smile and she pointed down.

"I told you my lord. I have been here before", she answered, confusing Balian again until she rushed down the dune, him trailing her. There was a small palm tree which had a sash bound to it, now dug out of the sand. It was made from expensive fabric and Balian stared at it in surprise, but on the second thought even more confused.

Sofia saw this and smiled again, untying the sash and showed it to him. "It was me who bound this sash to this tree ten years ago", she explained, seeing new surprise in Balian's eyes. Sofia looked at the sash.

"My kidnappers made a camp beside this tree. I was tied to it, and when they didn't notice I bound my sash to it, to leave a sign for my possible searchers", Sofia continued, remembering for a moment that night years ago and then made unreadable smile. "Apparently it didn't do much as all these years later it is still attached to this tree. But good for us as now we know where to go."

Balian gave Sofia short thoughtful look until frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those men had to get water from somewhere as do we, my lord", Sofia kept talking, now separating from the tree and walked up the next dune, Balian then seeing her sigh and smile satisfied before she turned to look at him.

"And therefore just as I remembered, their route ten years ago and our current location have crossed, which means we are not far from Jerusalem. There was an oasis close to the campsite of my kidnappers. And my lord, we have found it!" Sofia stated.

Balian's eyes widened and he hurried beside Sofia, now seeing himself the small oasis spreading right in front of their eyes. Balian let out a relieved sigh and smiled himself, taking Sofia's arm and helped her to get down from the dune as they hurried to the small stream of water in middle of as tiny plants, growing from the dry ground as a sign of moisture at the area. Both of them knelt straight in front of the puddle.

Balian bent down and scooped water with his hands, drinking like he never would've had water before. But instead of drinking Sofia now stood back up beside him, again observing their surroundings in thoughts, as if seeking something else.

"Why don't you drink?" Balian asked, looking up to her. "You must drink. Even you cannot go further without water, Sofia."

Sofia didn't answer. But before Balian could do more than frown, soft snort broke the silence and both of them turned around, seeing the same black mare now walk to the oasis. Bending down to drink from it a little father away from Balian. Sofia smiled.

"I thought as much", she stated, now kneeling back down as Balian stared at the animal a bit surprised. "I knew she would find here. Horses are as good at finding water in places like this as camels", she continued, then finally also leaning forward and sinking her face into the water as Balian gave her a slight glance.

Sofia drank as well her fill and then rose from the spring, spreading the cool drops of water on her face and onto her neck. She now noticed Balian creep to his feet, staring at the mare, until at the same time as Sofia sank her robe into the water he leapt over the puddle, grabbing the horse's reins who neighed in annoyance. Sofia smiled as she saw Balian start to gesture the same manner as she had, calming the horse to prevent it from bolting.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa."

Sofia squeezed her robe, the water dripping freely over her skin and back, her eventually placing the wet robe back on her to cool her. Until it would too soon dry out and would become only a torment under this bright sun in addition to her black clothes.

Sofia sighed satisfied as the sensation of coolness spread over her hot limbs. Balian walked the horse into the shadow of a large bush and patted now completely soothed animal, himself then sitting down to rest.

"Come Sofia, you're tired as well", he stated waving at her. "Sit and rest before we continue."

Sofia nodded and stood, but then detected something from the corner of her eyes and froze, twirling around. Indeed seeing two horsemen, who were eyeing at her and her lord some distance away. And concluding by their appearance they were locals, not crusaders who obviously did not dare cross the desert so often as ones not accustomed to live in such environment.

"My lord!" Sofia called, turning her head toward the man behind her. Balian now also lifting his gaze to take notice of the two strangers, taking support from his sword as now was back on his feet as well, staring at the men thoughtful. Some commanding shouts carried into their ears.

Sofia quickly took her scarf and wrapped it over her head, leaving only her eyes to sight. But it might've already been too late. The men could've already seen the flutter of her hair in the wind.

They now rode closer, the one on top of the white horse coming much closer to the two travelers, as the other stopped on top of a dune farther. The rider with the white horse then as well stopped a small distance away from Sofia and Balian, pointing at the mare behind their backs.

"He says that is his horse!" he shouted.

"Why would it be his horse?" Balian asked back, glancing at the mare beside him questionable. Sofia examined the spoken man and his probable lord, who had stayed behind to observe the situation.

"Because it is on his land!" the servant answered matter-of-factly spreading his arms. Sofia was thoughtful. To _whom_ these lands belonged exactly? She couldn't recall…

"I took this horse from the sea!" Balian replied as well remarkably, beckoning to the horse in turn.

Sofia's eyes snapped toward the man behind his servant, who suddenly cut into the conversation with an Arabic exclaim.

"**Master, I shall fight this man for telling lies!" **he shouted, his voice enraged. Sofia frowned in confusion as Balian only seemed questionable once more, unlike Sofia unable to comprehend what was going on. Why would a lord call his servant master? Only if…

"He says you are a great liar…" the supposed servant then continued, looking at Balian. "…and he will fight you because you are a liar."

Both men gasped for surprise as in a blink of an eye Sofia drew out her daggers, jumping in front of Balian while sending a sharp gaze to the servant. Who were the liars in here if not those two men claiming this horse as their own? Balian gave Sofia a bit puzzled look as the servant then started to speak again.

"What's this? A servant fights for his lord?" he questioned as Sofia only narrowed her eyes at him. Balian stepped forth and placed a deterring hand on her shoulder.

"We have no desire to fight!" he declared.

"Then you must give him the horse", the servant stated.

Balian hesitated at first, but soon looked only annoyed and gazing down drew his sword, taking a stance. The one his father had taught him. But before he could answer he was again surprised by Sofia who dashed forth, running toward the servant.

"**No**!" she exclaimed in Arabic, the servant also flinching for surprise and his horse got startled, dropping him from the saddle onto the sand. Balian send a bewildered gaze to Sofia as now watched her twirl the daggers in her hands, taking a stance herself, preparing to fight as the servant faced her. Eyed at her, in the end taking out his own weapon.

"This argument is between our masters!" the servant reminded, staring at Sofia's covered face serious. "Let us not get involved into things which concern only those higher of us."

Sofia said nothing in response, but then as quickly as a snake attacks she barged at the man, he just in time deflecting her daggers and shoving Sofia away. Balian frowned for confusion. What was she doing? Sofia attacked again, forcing the man to defend himself.

"No! Stop Sof…!" Balian exclaimed, until his words ran out as he remembered he couldn't reveal Sofia to be a woman. He cursed mentally and was left only to follow in worry as Sofia fought this man, this servant of the man who had come to claim the horse to himself.

The man waiting at the background ordered his servant to stop. And he was about to, but another sharply aimed slash of Sofia's didn't let him. This turn of events confused the servant as much as the others.

"No! Stop it now!" Balian's voice shouted, him talking mainly to Sofia who ignored him, keeping on fighting against this man she now knew for a fact not to be a servant. His skills in fighting were too good to belong to a mere servant. They were the result of a high ranked training few had possibilities to obtain.

Sofia's opponent received her blows in astonishment. This veiled man dressed in black, who seemed quite light built for his eyes, seemed to fight equally with him. With same kind of moves and finesse. It was impossible, as only few in addition to him had had a possibility to learn this style in wielding weapons. But still this veiled man hit, deflected and slashed at him with similar type of patterns which he had been taught long, long ago during his training. Who was this man?

Sofia now jumped forth with a spin, lifting the man's blade as tried to shove the other dagger to his side. But he suddenly dropped his blade and grabbed Sofia's wrist, throwing her behind himself. Balian twitched.

Sofia landed on the sand. But with a light somersault she was quicky on her knees, staring at her opponent who as well measured her pure awe in his eyes.

"**Where have you learnt to fight like this?"** he questioned in Arabic, but either now Sofia didn't answer. Only shifted the position of her small blades and attacked, being now deflected to the other side of the man, them taking stances each.

"**Speak! Who are you and why are you attacking me?!" **the servant questioned demanding, Balian glancing between him and Sofia in confusion, naturally not understanding a word. Sofia attacked again, only to be spun back to the other side as she deflected the man's sword.

"**I demand you to speak!**" the servant now shouted, holding up his blade in front of Sofia. Sofia let out a sigh and frowned slightly.

"**Then who could **_**you**_** be, my lord?"** she finally spoke, making a question of her own, the servant gasping due to the sound of her voice and words. He instantly turned pensive, Balian giving Sofia a tense look from the sidelines. But he then twitched for fright again as it was the man's turn to attack quickly, him fighting with Sofia for a couple of lethal blows until he managed to direct a slash at Sofia, her staggering back towards Balian.

"No!" escaped through his lips as he took a hold of Sofia's shoulders in a sudden shock, only to notice that the man's hit had only cut the scarf, Sofia's hair now cascading down and starting to sway in the wind. Sofia turned to look at the man who stared at her in even greater awe, until quirked his dark eyebrows.

"A woman? Is this mockery?" he questioned, glancing at Balian who frowned, about to push Sofia back. "You keep a woman as your bodyguard?"

"Sofia that's enough", Balian said curtly. But Sofia ignored him like before, Balian not being able to stop her as she instantly ran forward, meeting the man's blade with her daggers. The man seemed bewildered by this.

"**Do not call my lord a liar when you are one yourself**", Sofia accused tensely, shoving the man back and shifted the blades in her hands, staring at the man as they now circled each other. Sofia squinted. "**You are no servant. And either is he your lord!**"

Sofia nodded toward the man farther away, now lifting one of her daggers, stopping, **"**_**Who are you**_**, my lord, and why do you claim this horse which became my master's possession after discovering her ownerless at the sea like he said?"**

The man was clearly shocked that this man who in truth had been revealed to be a young woman, yet alone a Muslim for that matter who served a man who appeared to be a crusader, knew of his secret. The man frowned and examined Sofia, pondering, until in the following moment when her hair was blown away from her face he noticed her tattoo. Small star, spreading over her lower and upper lip. Causing him to freeze once more as Sofia then slashed at him, him deflecting her blades so that they were locked under his sword to the side, him pulling Sofia next to himself. And in his eyes, there was recognition.

"**Adilah?"** the man asked, Balian now seeing the way Sofia froze to her spot in turn, eyeing at the man ahead of her shocked. Until she too then examined this man for a few seconds from close range, having a sudden realization.

"**Imad?"** Sofia questioned incredulous, separating from the man as shoved him back, staring at him her eyebrows slightly wrinkled for disbelief. But there was no mistaking it. When she now examined this man carefully, she knew him. Had once known him. The man was as confused.

"**Your highness? How can this be?"** he said, eyeing at Sofia from head to toe, as if trying to figure out was she but a hallucination created by the sun. Until Sofia then made him fall back with a strike, forcing him to retreat.

"**Amira, how can you be alive? Here? And with this man you say to serve?"** the servant now asked, still speaking in Arabic, confused Balian seeing him glance toward his direction quite flabbergasted. Balian frowned. Why had he called Sofia that? Amira?

"**I am not Adilah**", Sofia answered, starting to circle the man again. "**I am Sofia. Simple Saracen servant and I demand you to tell me why do you claim my lord's horse as yours, after lying about your identity!**"

"**Does not your highness recognize me?"** the man asked. "**You seemed to know I was lying and you called my name. You are our princess Adilah, are you not?**"

"**I knew of your lies after hearing your servant speak! And if you will not tell me why you want to challenge my lord to kill him, I will tell him who he truly will be fighting against!**" Sofia exclaimed.

The man stiffened, again glancing at Balian until sighed, also now circling Sofia**. "Amira, please do not. It is for everyone's advantage to keep our identities hidden. And I'm begging for you to put down your weapons, as I wish not to have to tell my king to have killed his long lost but finally found daughter in self-defense"**, he pleaded, Sofia's gaze now actually softening.

"**I shall not reveal your true being to my lord**", she promised, now lowering her daggers. "**Only if you say nothing of me to my father. I came to Jerusalem as ordinary woman. And it has to stay that way."**

Balian eyed at these two in complete puzzlement, having no clue what they were talking about. But then as he saw Sofia's opponent hesitate, confusion as well on his face, Balian now saw him lower his sword as a sign of truce. Until then the man who had stayed behind all this time suddenly encouraged his horse forward, holding up a spear, about to attack Sofia.

"**No!"** the servant shouted with a commanding voice, but it was too late to stop the attack from coming.

But this time Balian reacted instantly, pulling Sofia out of the way as received the thrown spear quickly with 'la poste di falcone' and deflected it, making it fly to the side with a high arch as the man rode past him. Balian turned around as Sofia gave him surprised look, Balian only pushing her back, taking a couple of steps to the side himself as the horseman now returned. Riding toward Balian his blade drawn.

The horseman let out a yell as slashed at Balian, he crouching bit as met the weapon with his own, again turning around while dropped on his knees due to the movement, the rider passing him once more.

"Fight me fearly!" Balian demanded, standing.

The horseman said something in Arabic. Causing Sofia to frown in annoyance as these men continued their charade, the false servant now directing very indifferent look at Balian.

"Why? Why should he?" he questioned. "He's a knight!"

"And I am the baron of Ibelin!" Balian revealed.

The servant was taken by a clear surprise due to this revelation and he glanced at Sofia, seeing the confirmation from her eyes which also he could remember to tell everything to someone who only could see. He spoke in Arabic to his lord on horseback, wonder in his voice. His master answered with a angry shade in his, turning his horse.

"He says the baron of Ibelin is old. He knew him at Damascus", the servant stated.

"I am the new one!" Balian explained, serene. The Muslim lord dismounted from his horse a severe look on his face.

In a flash Sofia was standing in front of Balian again, looking both of the men. "**My master is the only son of old baron of Ibelin!**" she shouted, not the least scared of the approaching man, who now froze as his servant spat out a word in Arabic. She lifted her daggers. "And I die before I let you harm my lord."

"No! Sofia, get away!" Balian commanded behind her back, grabbing her arms but she didn't listen, staying put. The horseman now ripped off his cloak and started to walk toward her, but his servant released another authoritative word which made him halt due to its tense tone. Balian frowned at this.

"**Please Amira step away! You are our princess! You cannot serve a man like him!"** the servant said with incredulous voice, looking at Sofia. But Sofia didn't react, looking only sincere as replied.

"**I can. This man's father saved me. And I am in a forever debt to his son as I was to him. Because of my lord I returned home and you are able to see your princess now in front of your eyes!"** Sofia stated serious, meeting the servant man's eyes. Balian gave her a quick nervous look, now stepping out to push her aside again.

"Sofia get away now!" he bellowed, shoving her forcefully behind himself as the horseman now immediately reacted, putting his blade over his left arm into a stance, Balian countering with the same stance as before.

And without a hesitation they started to strike at each other, hard clashes of metal filling the air as Balian defended himself, Sofia and the servant following from the side. They were as well equally matched and after a moment of sparring Balian now bumped against his opponent to have him stumble backwards, making his sword fly to the ground, the servant's shouts ringing in the air as he tried to stop the two fighters. Balian's opponent snatched the fallen spear from the ground to counter his attacks.

"Stop!" the servant shouted, sometimes changing back into Arabic to speak directly to his servant who either did not listen. "**Stop! Stop!** That's enough!"

He turned to Sofia, nodding at the fighting men urgently. "Stop your master!" he commanded.

Sofia frowned but realized him to be right. After all the man Balian was fighting with wasn't who he was supposed to be. The man on horse continued shouting.

"Stop! Stop! Ibelin, that's enough!"

"My lord! My lord Balian, stop this!" Sofia did then exclaim, hurrying to her lord's other side as the servant was at the other. Balian did hear Sofia's plead as she almost never used his name, but could do nothing but continue to defend himself. The servant's voice still echoed in the air, demanding.

"_Ibelin stop!"_

Balian staggered back due to his opponents hit swung toward him. But that left him an opening to strike and Balian attacked, cutting the Arab's neck, the blood splashing and scaring the servant's horse again. And for the second time it dropped its rider, Sofia letting out a breath as she watched Balian first to stand still for a moment as the horse ran away in fright. Him then walking to the servant who laid on the sand eyes closed, Balian putting his blade above his throat. Sofia twitched.

"My lord no!" she exclaimed taking a step forward. But Balian did not kill the man, only sticking the tip of the blade next to his face.

Sofia released a new sigh, of relief. Even she had fought that same man a moment ago to maybe wound him, it had been before she had recognized him. And back then she had thought these men to threaten her lord. So she was now only glad that Balian did not in fact kill him. Yet at least.

The servant looked up to Balian confused, searching his features and eyes which stared down at him. Balian turned thoughtful, him now tilting his head in wonder.

"You take it very well that I have killed your master", he stated.

"It was the end of his time", the servant, the true master answered nothing but serene as met his gaze. "All is as God wills it."

They exchanged a look and Balian nodded, letting out a sigh. But then the man on the ground turned serious.

"Now finish this", he urged.

Sofia watched Balian to lift his sword, about to deliver the finishing blow. But he then saw Sofia to step behind him and he felt her take a hold of the sword's hilt with him, looking serious herself. Ans Balian sighed then, eventually letting go of the sword, it staying in Sofia's hands.

"Take us to Jerusalem", he then simply stated, walking away to the mare, taking a hold of her reins.

The man directed somewhat astonished look after this new baron of Ibelin, until his eyes turned to gaze at this young woman with him. His princess, but who was but a mere servant to this man who had just speared his life with no reason.

Sofia hold the man's gaze for a moment until also turned away, wiping Balian's sword to the hem of her robe and returned it to him.

"My lord", she said, offering the sword. Balian took it, staring at it silently. But Sofia could tell he was suddenly angry.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you say you'd rather die before let them harm me?"

Sofia was serious as answered. "Because you are my lord. And I'll do everything to protect the lord who I serve."

"That is not what I want!" Balian exclaimed abruptly, swinging the sheathed sword to the side, now looking at Sofia as well death serious, still angered. Sofia gasped due to his sudden burst of emotion, but kept her expression calm. Balian did hesitate for a moment then but he sighed, looking down, Sofia detecting pain in his eyes as he started to strap the sword back to his belt.

"I am not your lord, Sofia", he reminded her. "I took you with me because it was the last wish of my father. You have no obligation to me or to the oath you made to him before he died. So you have no reason to give your life over mine."

"I do if that is what I decide", Sofia replied. Balian gave her bewildered look.

"Why? Why would you need to die just because you wish to serve me?" he queried, surprisingly continuing from the topic even usually he didn't talk much, their conversations being quite short in general. Sofia sighed.

"Why would I not? If I wish to give my life over yours, were you my lord or not, why would you not accept my sacrifice with gratitude?" Sofia asked back, still serious. Balian frowned.

"Because I do not want to be burdened by anyone's death I feel responsible of!" he now breathed, instantly repenting his words by letting them slip and fell silent, looking away. Sofia realized the meaning behind them as she recalled what Godfrey had told her about Balian's wife.

Sofia examined Balian for a moment before answered. "I do not seek death, my lord", she said, actually luring Balian to look at her. "I only wish to serve you. That is everything I want. And I will serve you any way it is necessary. But needlessly I am not going to die, even for you, which you obviously fear."

Balian closed his eyes. "Why, Sofia?" he asked again. "I only accept if you tell me why."

"You already accepted me and my reasons the night your father died!" Sofia retorted, louder, causing Balian to jolt as she normally did not raise her voice or either spoke this much at once. Sofia's gaze was now very intense, until it was then directed down.

"You promised your father to take me with you to Holy Land", she reminded in turn after a small break. "And now you have brought me here. Does this mean you'll abandon me, my lord?"

Balian froze and looked at Sofia speechless, meeting her serious eyes. But he next looked away, not knowing what to answer. But he didn't have to as Sofia continued.

"You would not deny me if I did this for love", she stated, surprising Balian. But again her eyes told him she did not clearly mean what she said. "If you do not wish me to maybe die for you some day in the future, my lord, then I will accept your wish to send me away. But you wanted a reason, and I tell you… Your father gave me life. Without him I would've been sold, forced to live a life already decided for me. Your father saved me as did you, my lord. And now if I do not follow you and serve you… I have no life to live or place to go. I have nothing…"

Balian gasped again slightly as he then thought a moment, facing Sofia once more, before it was her turn to sigh and look away from him. Saying nothing more but turned, now meeting momentarily the servant's gaze who had been following their conversation in thoughts. Sofia started to walk by herself, alone, toward Jerusalem which location she now as well knew.

Balian took the mare's reins again, sending a bit sorry look after her. Yes… She was as alone as he was. In this place she called her home.


	6. Jerusalem

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom of Heaven, just my own characters and additions to the plot.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

The three rode toward the gates of Jerusalem, Balian glancing at the city spreading right in front of his eyes to the distance. Sofia had walked quite long on her own feet, as Balian had considered her to be somewhat angry and hadn't dared to ask her to ride with him for a while. But eventually he had taken her on the horse behind him.

The servant whose name they had learnt to be Imad had watched this in great amusement. He only wished to be able to tell his lord into what kind of young woman his youngest daughter had grown into.

Sofia was gazing at the city as well, smile making its way on her lips. She was home. She had returned to Jerusalem. She could not believe that after 10 years she had finally returned home, now beholding those herds of sheep and long caravans journeying to the Holy city, those white chapels and minarets, domes and buildings rising above the high sturdy walls. And as she couldn't have been happier seeing all this once again she sighed, Balian turning his head toward her, however still not daring to say anything.

They entered the city, riding through the gates with many other travelers, before them opening a view of countless buildings and walls below a grey, cloudy sky which promised possible rain as an answer to the distant sounds of thunder rumbling. They followed the streets deeper inside the city until eventually stopped, navigating through the mass of people coming and going in their business, before Balian bound the mare next to a drinking through. Imad started to pat her neck with a smile as she stretched down to have some water after the exhausting journey.

"Very good horse", he remarked, Balian glancing up to him from the mare he also had been eyeing at, as well smoothing her soft mane in ponders. Sofia was still sitting on her back, eyeing at the men behind her veil she had once more covered herself with after entering the city. Balian smiled.

"Take the horse. And be about your business", he prompted, Imad looking into his eyes once again surprised.

"This is your price of battle. I am your prisoner… your slave, should you wish it", he answered seriously, surprising Balian instead with such same caliber of words Sofia had used right after they had rescued her.

He glanced up at Sofia who only looked indifferent, staring to the distance until tapped the mare in turn, saying something to her. The horse lifted her head and snorted, Sofia smiling and smoothing her wavy mane like Balian had a moment ago.

"I have been a slave", Balian replied as serious. "Or very near to one. I will never keep one, nor suffer any to be kept. And Sofia is not an exception. She serves me only due to her own heart's desire."

Sofia moved her eyes to Balian who looked at her remarkably, hoping her to see his apology from his irises. Imad examined the two and smiled a bit, seeing Sofia nod and her gaze to smile in response, until Balian then turned back to him, smiling himself.

"Go", he said, lifting his hand from the horse's neck. Imad still staring at him slightly bewildered until then took the horse's reins, his polite expression displaying respect. Sofia jumped down from the saddle, the mare turning her head toward her. She smiled at the animal.

"**Goodbye Sharifah",** Sofia said and smoothed her head, looking into her eyes. The mare neighed as an answer.

"Sharifah? Not bad for a name, woman", Imad stated smiling, Sofia giving him now a remarkable look. Her smile widened behind the veil.

"**Salaam alaikum**", she bidded lowering her head, Imad bowing, glancing at Balian.

"**I see why you have decided to follow this man. He has a good being**", he noted, nodding in acceptance, Sofia returning it. "**Alaikum salaam**, **Amira**."

Balian examined them, once again wondering what they had said to each other in Arabic, until he and Sofia now followed Imad to turn around and mount the mare.

"The man you killed was a very great cavalier among the Muslims. His name was Mummad al Fais", he revealed then, locking gazes with Balian. Sofia sighed in recognizion, again imperceptibly as Balian only nodded.

"I will pray for him", he promised.

"Your quality will be known among your enemies before ever you meet them, my friend", Imad told him, bowing to Balian as well who returned the gesture, before their new acquaintance encouraged the mare forward. Vanishing into the crowd for good.

"It seems I have robbed you a friend by giving over the horse after all", Balian stated smiling a bit amused, glancing at Sofia. "That mare truly trusted you."

Sofia sighed, looking down. "Feeling of loss would not be new to me."

Balian gave her a bit sad look due to her last remark, still however not quite fathoming the meaning of her words as often was when it came to this young woman he yet did not know that well.

* * *

Balian walked along the street, Sofia following, both fallen into their own thoughts.

Balian had turned gloomier due to sudden feeling of fatigue the journey through the desert right after the shipwreck had caused in him. And countless days not eating or drinking properly didn't help much. But now as he and Sofia had finally arrived to Jerusalem as planned, only thing he wanted to do was pray. Do what he had come here to do. Seek forgiveness. Everyhting else was secondary to him.

Street sellers were offering their products with loud voices as they passed them. Sofia now dared to lower her veil, it staying only to cover her head as she stopped beside a woman who sold fruits. Sofia using half of her remaining money to purchase a small bag of dates and a tiny loaf of bread from another merchant, soon surprising Balian by tapping him on the shoulder and handing the food to him.

"Eat my lord. You need to recover your strength after days of fast or you'll faint", she encouraged with a smile, then walking forward. "You can eat all you want, but if you would leave some for me too, I'd be thankful, my lord."

Balian looked after Sofia who had spoken for the first time in an hour or so, seeing her now once again start to take in all there was to see as continued her way along the busy street. He was starving, and he didn't have to think twice before digging into the sweet fruits, them easing the rumbling of his close to empty stomach notably. But as asked he did not eat it all, but left a couple of fruits and half of the bread in the pouch for Sofia to eat after sunset. When she was allowed to eat.

Sofia walked absentmindedly before her lord, until then heard Balian's voice as well for the first time over an hour.

"Old man, where is it that Christ was crucified?" it asked, Sofia turning and seeing him knelt next to a local elderly man. The man smiled and pointed at a hill in sight, which could be seen rising up from the street, reaching high above the buildings of the city.

"Follow me, my lord. I'll show you the way", Sofia urged then, Balian looking up to her as she at the same moment turned, starting to make her way through the crowd again. Balian stood up and followed after her, but did stop momentarily to gaze at the hill.

They walked through the streets until finally managed to get out of the main city, now starting to climb the hill between houses scattered along the small path, meandering through the settlement at the base of the hill and leading all the way to the peak of it, where Christ atoned the sins of all humanity by dying on the cross. Balian truly felt himself weary again as climbed the long pilgrim road, watching Sofia who was a couple of steps ahead of him. A man came walking down the path using a wooden cross as a walking stick, him smiling to Sofia and nodding.

"**Salaam alaikum"**, he said. Sofia smiled with a bow.

"**Alaikum salaam"**

Sofia passed the man, hearing him mutter the same greeting to Balian, who let him pass him at the stairs with a respectable bow of head as well. Sofia turned to witness her lord's exhaustion, then sighing and walking back to him. Surprising Balian by offering him her support.

"If you give up before meeting God up there…" Sofia said smiling, looking into his eyes before they turned toward the peak of the hill. "…he will not listen to you. You must not give in to your strain yet."

Balian said nothing but nodded, smiling back a little. And together they now walked the rest of the way up, the challenging pilgrim road ending not until it was already twilight. And as they were walking the last part of the road Balian then separated from Sofia, wanting to walk the rest of the way on his own. And Sofia let him, now only hurrying her steps herself toward the end. And there they finally saw it, the chapel built on top of the hill which any man could see far away down from the streets or outside the city.

Balian let out a sigh as he saw it. Sofia gave him a look but said nothing, leaving him with his own thoughts as herself walked to the edge of the hill, gazing down at the surrounding city preparing to the forthcoming night ahead, until sighed herself. And closing her eyes she made a cross over her chest, kneeling.

Balian walked to the edge too, sitting down and watched as she started to pray, but this time it wasn't the same as those many times he had seen her pray before. This was different, much more serious and meaningful. She looked as she would've reached inner peace by just sitting here, on the hill of the Christ, and pray. And that's what he should've felt too. Balian took out his wife's cross to examine it.

_God, what is it You want of me?_ he wondered, directing his question to the heavens, feeling actual confusion as he now was finally sitting at the city of Jerusalem where he had been promised to find forgiveness. But now, he did not feel so sure about that fact.

The darkness fell over Jerusalem, the people lighting fires around the hill in addition to few other lights shining in the night as the two travelers sat still, praying. Until after an hour Sofia stood up from her spot, pulling her scarf from her head and let her hair sway in the slow breeze freely. Balian dug his bag and gave the remaining food to her.

"You haven't eaten", he stated. "It would be bad for your health not to."

Sofia examined him, being able to see the depth of his sadness she could not but imagine. She sighed, feeling sorry for her lord and said a small prayer to him, hoping that God would speak to him this night and give Balian the answers he came to seek. Which he needed to make amends with himself and his sins. She accepted the food from him, him immediately falling back into his melancholy search of God, all the time clasping that small silvery cross in his palms.

So there they sat all night till sunrise, Balian finally moving from his own spot at the first light of the morning, Sofia following as he dug a hole into the ground and placed the cross in it after kissing his palm. Covering the necklace with dirt. And with surprised expression Sofia lastly watched him pile rocks over the buried cross of his beloved, when finished Balian looking up to the early morning sky.

_How can you be in hell… when you're in my heart?_ he questioned in his mind, though not gaining any answer. His gaze wandered until it hit Sofia who as well stood a little farther away from him, giving him small smile which told of compassion before she turned, walking to the edge of the hill again to gaze at the still rising sun.

Sofia sighed deeply. How long had she wanted to say her prayers here and see the sun rise from the hill of Christ? Too long. She closed her eyes, smiling, tying the scarf back to cover her hair again loosely. But it didn't take long before she heard footsteps, them stopping next to her.

"I am sorry", Balian's voice said, truly repenting.

"Have you not come to seek forgiveness from God?" Sofia questioned, opening her eyes. "You need not to ask mine, my lord."

"I do. In order to find that forgiveness I have to be sorry of my actions", Balian answered, now looking at Sofia. "I am sorry I offended you, Sofia. I know you want to serve me out of your free will and I am not going to reject you or your servitude, and am only thankful for your loyalty to me. To a man you hardly even know…" Balian kept a break. "Your wish to serve me makes me delighted, truly. But your way of expressing it just made me think…"

"Of your wife?" Sofia then offered gently as Balian once more silenced. He was a bit surprised that Sofia knew, but then just nodded.

Sofia thought a moment until sighed, turning to Balian. "I know everything I need to know about you to serve you with delight myself", she said, meeting Balian's gaze. She smiled. "You have a good being, no matter what you believe of yourself. It is evident, even now under all that you have come to ask forgiveness of. And that goodness in you, the same which your father had, is the reason why I serve you, my lord."

Balian stared at Sofia somewhat disbelieving, but then nodded for the second time and dared to smile too.

"As long as you are not angry to me", he stated. Sofia smiled.

"I forgive you, my lord."

"Thank you Sofia."

"For what, my lord?"

"For staying awake with me all night, though you must've been tired."

Sofia then tilted her head indifferently, looking down at the city. "I have no idea what you are talking of, my lord", she answered after a while. But Balian only smiled. Yes, no matter what she would say, he knew she had stayed by his side because she knew he had not wanted to be alone after all. As it had been true.

* * *

Balian had given Sofia some money to buy them breakfast, as she was the one from the two of them who knew the local food. He followed after her through the narrow street which was filled with numerous different people again doing business with the merchants, buying everything possible from jewelry to carpets and many things Balian had not ever seen or heard of. He eyed at the sold products himself as then watched Sofia first stop by to buy more fruits, then some meat and lastly some bread. The air was consumed by mixture of smells such as spices, fruits and perfumes. And including the competing shouts of the merchants Balian detected the random howls and barks of street dogs, clear laughter of children as well as the cackle of chickens. That place was full of life as usual.

Sofia was now conversing in Arabic over the price of the bread with a woman responsible of the booth, as Balian examined his surroundings once more. But at that moment there was a man, cloth into a uniform of a crusader who noted the sword which hung from Balian's back.

The man eyed at this young stranger he did not know, though he knew the sword and the man who had once wielded it, exactly because of that turning confused and eyeing at Balian suspiciously. He then nodded to another man wearing same kind of uniform as he did, crouched to converse with a couple of locals until also noticed the unfamiliar man, just as Sofia returned to Balian with the food.

"Eat, my lord. I shall take your sword and carry it for you", she said bowing, extending her hand. Balian felt hesitant for a moment, but then just gave in handing over the sword.

Sofia smiled and bowed again, now turning around once more. Balian opened the pouch to take out one of the fruits, just as a small boy now accidentally run against Sofia who only smiled at him, said something gently and patted the boy's head, him soon running off again. Balian detected something different in Sofia's eyes at that moment, but could not tell what it was before it vanished.

They continued walking along the street, not noticing the men following after them, their eyes strictly focused on Balian. A couple of more children now ran toward Balian and Sofia who dodged to the side as reached an arch above their heads. But it was then when Balian detected movement from the corner of his eye, which stopped immediately after they did. He frowned imperceptibly. There were four men, five maybe. Indeed following them.

Balian quickened his steps and strode toward a fountain in middle of a small clearing they now arrived at, Sofia giving him slightly questionable look due to changed his behavior. She followed him and saw Balian place his robe upon the fountain's edge.

"My lord, what is it?" she asked. But Balian startled her by not answering and only pulling his sword from the sheath, which still was in her hands.

"Cover yourself", he ordered silently, Sofia being confused but obeyed, gathering her hair quickly up and covering the lower part of her face with the scarf as Balian then turned around his sword on his shoulder, also Sofia now seeing those four crusaders behind them, all of their eyes on Balian. Three to four more appearing to their sides, making it impossible for them to escape. Balian sighed in frustration. Now what?

"You must've known him", the bald man at the front then started to speak, thoughtful, realization appearing in Balian's eyes as he turned his head a little, but still was looking away indifferently. Sofia examined the man as well contemplatively.

"What?" Balian asked.

"Since you carry Godfrey's sword, you must have known him", the man specified. Balian turned less serious due to the mention of his father, thinking a moment until nodded, a flicker of sadness visiting his face. Sofia gave him a look of pity.

"I did", Balian agreed.

"A man my size", the man inquired, squinting his eyes due to direct sunlight. Sofia tilted her head, glancing at Balian who met the man's gaze until stepped down from the fountain, looking curtly down too.

"Yes", he answered, nodding again.

"And green eyes", the man questioned once more. Sofia detected the expectation from his gaze which told her him to be testing Balian and credibility of his words. Godfrey had not been born with green eyes that much she as well knew. She had many times gazed into eyes which had been…

"Blue", Balian corrected, a hint of smile on his lips after thinking a moment, remembering his father. Sofia saw the men to glance at each other in slight surprise, until the spoken one directed a serious look at Balian.

"Come with us", he commanded, not with authority but as more of a suggestion, until his gaze then softened and he bowed his head in respect. "…my lord."

Both Sofia and Balian were astonished, but Balian even more as he now saw these suddenly appeared men bow their heads to him. But then they straightened and without a word more started to walk away, Balian and Sofia eventually following. But one of the men then noticed Sofia and frowning stayed behind, next grabbing Sofia from her wrist and turning her around.

"Who are you?!" he demanded loudly, Balian turning to see with the rest of the men as the said man was eyeing at Sofia suspiciously, not to have seen her before. Balian stepped back.

"It's fine. She's my…" he started, but was interrupted by Sofia who now immediately made a spin, throwing the man who hold her around, being successful due to the element of surprise. And as he crashed against a pile of boxes, he could do nothing as Sofia's left arm had grabbed him, holding him in place, as the right one had pressed the tip of her other dagger onto his neck. Sofia gazing at the man tensely. where the man was gawking back at her bewildered.

"Sofia!" Balian called, the men gasping and glancing at each other in confusion. The spoken man now stepped beside Balian.

"My lord, you said…" he asked, trailing off as gazed at Sofia's covered form. Balian nodded.

"She's with me. She is a servant my father left me", he answered, though feeling uncomfortable sting due to his choice of words. The men lifted their eyebrows.

"She?" the man asked.

The one Sofia was staring now saw her glance toward Balian, but carefully he lifted his hand, pulling down the scarf and revealed Sofia's face and hair, indeed seeing his attacker to be a woman. He was shocked, even more to realize she was a Saracen. But Sofia's gaze didn't falter.

"Your servant is a woman? A Saracen woman?" he questioned, but Sofia then spoke for herself while giving the man a tense lookover.

"I do not trust you yet enough to know you won't do anything to my lord", she said. "And if needed, I have to bring shame to my lord by killing one of his vassals in self defense…"

Sofia now released the man from her hold, giving him one more look of suspicion until returned her weapon to its place, meeting the gazes of the other men who indeed flinched by seeing this Saracen woman stand before them. Balian sighed as Sofia only looked indifferent, putting on the scarf to cover her hair again. The man she had threatened was staring at her, his hand placed on the place her dagger had so easily been stationed.

"Should you not punish this woman due to her deeds?" the bald man questioned, looking at Balian. But he only sighed again, looking at Sofia with lifted brows, though Sofia could detect amusement from his brown eyes.

"No. She is usually the gentlest woman I have ever met, but turns dangerous only when she is protecting my life", he answered nonchalantly, turning around again to leave. The men gave Sofia and Balian odd looks as she then just gazed at them smiling, nodding at them and walking after her lord. The men eventually following, soon taking the lead.

* * *

Balian and Sofia were led by the men to a house, which according to the man called Almaric who'd been the first to address Balian was one of the residences Godfrey had owned, and which now obviously belonged to Balian, the new baron of Ibelin.

Just after their arrival Balian was showed to his room where he could revive from the exhaustion of the journey, and after a bath and a meal he instantly fell asleep, not waking until next morning when sunlight shone to his closed eyes from opened windows and he frowned, hearing giggling somewhere from the room and the footsteps of the servant maids as they were eyeing at their new, good-looking lord shyly from the doorway.

Balian sat half up from his bed, glancing at his clothes and remembering where he was, when then suddenly familiar voice speaking in a scolding manner from the door woke his attention.

"**Your lord needs privacy! Go and do your duties!"** Sofia's voice commanded gently and the servant maids silenced, at once nodding to her in respect and left the room. Sofia had immediately been recognized as the main servant of her lord and gained great reverence among the others, probably just because of this. After all they listened to everything she said to them as had just been proven.

Balian rose and turned, seeing indeed Sofia stand at the door. But she then walked inside the room, rounding the bed, and giving her lord small smile placed a tray she was carrying onto the table with a bow of her head.

"Good morning, my lord", she bidded, meeting Balian's eyes once until turned her back to him, starting to prepare tea for Balian. He was first a bit taken aback due to her so respectable manner of acting, but after recovering then stood up.

"Good morning", he responded, walking next to Sofia who did not lift her gaze from the tea as he stopped to look at her. He noticed she had dyed her lips, covering the tattoo, hiding the mark which spoke of her origin.

"I trust you have rested well?" Sofia asked as well politely, glancing slightly up toward Balian. He nodded.

"I did."

"Good. You needed it, my lord. We have traveled over a week without true rest at any point."

"Have you rested, Sofia?" Balian inquired. "Like you said, we both went through that tiring journey."

Sofia smiled. "I was given a room from the servants' quarters", she answered, now pouring water through the tea leaves. "I did sleep. But have been up for a long time as it was my duty to get to know this house and its people as well as possible to be able to serve you, my lord. Even if this is not your main residence."

Balian accepted the cup Sofia now gave him with a nod and smiled, but then thought a moment.

"I shall arrange you a guest room to sleep in", he said seriously. But Sofia looked up to him honestly surprised.

"For what reason, my lord? I thank you for your kindness, but my place is with the servants, as you know", Sofia replied.

Balian examined this woman who had been born as a princess, to be served herself, but who now was staring at him honestly clueless due to his intention of giving her a decent room from one of those meant for guests. And Balian considered Sofia more as a guest than a servant she so easily included herself. So her reaction confused him. But on the second though, he had said it himself yesterday. That Sofia was his servant… He sighed then nodding, giving in.

"Alright. As you wish", he agreed. Sofia smiled, gathering the supplies to the tea and lifted the tray.

"Do you wish me to prepare a bath for you, my lord?" she asked, glancing at the tub next to the bed. Balian shook his head.

"No need. I bathed last evening before sleeping", he answered. Sofia nodded, starting to walk toward the door again after bowing to Balian. She had had a change of clothes too from those black traveling clothes into a pale orange dress under the light brown robe which also covered her hair.

"Then you should come down and have breakfast, my lord!" Sofia urged, stopping momentarily at the door to meet Balian's gaze. "Almaric asked me to inform you that he is waiting for you downstairs."

Balian nodded. "I'll come with you", he said, Sofia nodding as well.

Balian walked to Sofia who waited, him after all leaving the tea on the table. And together they walked to the next room of Balian's quarters, him however stopping to watch out of the window, small dog bustling at their feet. The dry wind fluttered the curtains, coming in from the open windows inside the room and a church bell started to toll in the air, reaching to their ears from the faraway hill. Sofia looked out as well smiling.

"Beautiful view isn't it, my lord?" she questioned. "You can be connected with God at all times of the day from this room. You have a beautiful house, my lord."

Balian smiled, though oddly as he did not know his _house_ at all, glancing at Sofia. "Thank you."

But then the door opened and inside stepped one of the male servants. He started to speak in quick Arabic, making Balian look awkward and he glanced at Sofia for help who responded, the man continuing and he nodded toward Balian before bowed to him. Balian frowned nodding again, but Sofia then let out amused laugh and turned as well, bowing slightly.

"It seems the bath has already been prepared for you, my lord", Sofia informed him, surprising Balian whose gaze now moved between Sofia and the man at the door. "He has come to fetch you."

Though Balian had said there was no need for bath, he still did not say anything to object this time as it had already been prepared for him. He nodded once more and then started to walk to the door, the male servant gesturing him to go first. But Balian did stop to glance back at Sofia, who then just bowed her head.

"I shall come later", she promised. "I go tell Almaric that you'll see him later after you have bathed, my lord."

Balian tensed by Sofia's earlier words, but made yet another stiff nod until turned, following the servant to the other side of the house where the bathing area was situated outside of the main residence.

Some time later Balian was standing in the water of the big tub, which had been carved out from stone, the same male servant now stepping to the edge. He looked at him, starting to speak in his native language, and Balian who obviously did not understand anything only gave him puzzled looks. Feeling now even more awkward as the servant maids waiting next to the tub holding towels giggled and smiled at him as eyed at him from their spots.

Though Balian was only contended that Sofia had not come to serve him here, as it was already so uncomfortable having so many women in this room while he was… exposed in that tub, he still would've wished her to be present to translate the words of the male servant to him. But leaving that aside, Balian then waved his hand to the man.

"No. No, give me the towel", he ordered, glancing up at the man as then gave the waiting women a bit wary look, seeing them indeed holding towels ready to dry him when he would come out. But the male servant just kept talking.

"Give me the towel!" Balian ordered again, this time a bit more emphasizing as slight embarrassment started to grow within him. There was no way he would just stand up like this without any cover in front of those women.

"Give me the towel", Balian repeated once more, with calmer voice now while extended his arm toward the man. And this time he understood, saying something but handed the towel to his lord.

At the same time Sofia was walking toward the entrance of the patio, where the bathing area was situated. But she then halted on the doorstep as saw her lord step out of the tub, circling the towel around his lower body before walked down to the floor, trying to look calm, though the presence of those female servants truly made him uncomfortable by the looks of it. Sofia smiled amused as she saw Balian's now clearly awkward expression when those four widely smiling, giggling servant maids then immediately moved forward to dry him, Balian lifting his brows as looked at the ceiling, however allowing the women to do their job. The male servant stood still next to the tub as well smiling amused, then speaking to the women who instantly stepped away, Balian taking that as a sign for him to leave.

But as he tried to leave, or escape the scene with as much dignity as possible, the women's amused laugh ringing in his ears, he froze as he then abruptly saw Sofia stand right in front of him. Smiling at him. Balian feeling embarrassed again, glancing away as Sofia lifted her eyebrows and teasingly gave him one throughout look form head to toe. Until she then extended her hands which hold some folded clothing.

"I brought you some clothes to change into, my lord", she said still smiling, hint of amusement in her voice to see a grown man stand that ashamed in front of her. Balian put on his poker face and met her gaze, smiling slightly with a nod and took the clothes, holding the towel with his other hand. Sofia bowed and then gestured to the room on Balian's right.

"You may change in that room, my lord", she told him. Balian nodded again, not saying anything and quickly entered the room, Sofia closing the door after him.

Balian let out a sigh. Why of all people it had to be Sofia who walked into that room? It haven't been that embarrassing even all those other women staring and giggling at him, but it was different with Sofia, because he knew her. And for her to have seen him wearing only a towel… It bothered him. But what confused him was that she hadn't seemed to have been even affected by the sight of his shirtless form, wearing almost nothing. He sighed again, dropping the clothes on the table next to him.

After ten minutes Balian heard a knock. And as he gave the permission to enter, he saw who else than Sofia. She asked was he ready and after a nod from Balian she smiled, curtsying and opened the doors, then starting to walk out of the bathing room. But she after all stopped momentarily as a woman walked to her, offering a basket full of oranges and Sofia smiled, taking one and saying something in Arabic. The servant curtsied to Balian and left, Sofia now turning to the man as well who had stopped behind her. Balian was surprised as Sofia handed the round fruit to him.

"There you go. It's from your own garden. Picked specifically for you, my lord", she said smiling, then again turning to continue her walk along the corridor. Balian weighed the fruit in his hand until went after her.

Balian followed Sofia all the way downstairs, noting that she moved around in the house as if she would've lived there her whole life, surprising him more as they had arrived not but last evening. He gazed around the halls and corridors they walked through as then Sofia led him into one bigger room from the others, where Balian now noted a chain mail and weapons to have been placed into view. His father's war gear.

Sofia stopped to gaze at her lord as Balian as well now came to a halt next to the chain mail, eyeing at it as his father's words echoed in his mind. He touched the armor in thoughts, then taking hold of an object laying in middle of the weapons and other equipment on the table..

"_A man who in France had not a house, is in Holy Land the master of the city",_ Balian heard his father's voice speak in his mind. He gazed at the weaponry in deep thought. Was this really true?

"Were these your father's, my lord?" Sofia asked, making Balian gasp out of his thoughts as he looked up at her. He made a half smile.

"So it seems."

Sofia as well examined the chain mail and weapons a moment in thoughts herself, until then urged her lord to follow her to downstairs. Balian did as she asked and after a while Sofia turned to their left from the next corner, starting to descend the stairs down leading to the small yard, Balian still following and he slid his hand on the rail, looking down. A local family was clearing out a breakfast table at the end of the staircase, and after nodding to Sofia they greeted their new master.

Balian gave them a bit awkward look, but after glancing at Sofia briefly he remembered something, nodding to them.

"**Alaikum salaam**", he responded, remembering indeed the words he had heard Sofia say many times as a greeting, now surprising Sofia who gave him astonished look. But she then just smiled as was about to continue walking across the yard, a neigh however interrupting her intentions and she and Balian saw his horse to be hold at bay by two men who tried to calm him down.

"Stop! You're hurting him", Balian spoke up, looking at the horse and surprising the servants. And they let the animal go, them and all of the other servants including Sofia then following as Balian handed the orange he was holding to a boy nearest him and then lifted his hand, touching the horse's neck.

"Whoa, whoa", he said to him calmly, smoothing his side for a moment, before bent down to check the horse's legs. "Sofia?" he soon called out, Sofia immediately placing the tray on the nearest table and came to him, bowing.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, Balian again cringing. He really didn't feel comfortable for her to speak to him so respectively. Or rather the whole "_my lord_" title didn't seem to agree with him so that it would feel natural.

"You know how to handle horses", Balian remarked smiling. "Make sure he's taken care of and brought to his stall in good hands."

Sofia smiled. "Yes, my lord."

Balian followed as Sofia looked at the horse, meeting his eyes and spoke to him, murmuring with a smile on her lips as then as well smoothed his neck, taking a hold of his reins. Though Balian had been able to calm him, he now turned completely serene due to Sofia's touch and voice which both as expected worked their magic. Her next humming to him.

"**Good boy. Calm and listen to my voice**", she said, some servants whispering around the yard in wonder.

Balian's attention was then drawn by four dogs which all of a sudden ran inside through the gate, soon him seeing two riders arrive as well. He gave them surprised look each, examining them as the first entered rider stopped the horse, looking straight at Balian. And this rider was a woman. Balian could tell it by the eyes showing as well under that similar type of veil Sofia used, but he could as well deduce by the expensive looking robes and jewelry that this woman was someone important. A noble. The woman returned his stare for a short moment, confusion in her eyes as she turned her horse around.

"Where's your master?" she questioned.

"I have none", Balian answered simply, the woman giving him one more examining look as then pulled down the veil, now revealing her face completely.

"Give me some water", she ordered, Balian obeying, not saying a word about his true identity which in fact made him the least suitable man to serve her. But regardless he filled a dipper with water from a nearby bucket, the woman examining him carefully as he then lifted the scoop, offering it to her.

Sofia as well examined this arrived woman of high status, understanding immediately from her demeanor and behavior her to be someone of royal origin as she took the dipper and drank, not moving her eyes away from Balian. But as Sofia watched this woman she suddenly seemed vaguely familiar to her… Sofia thought she detected a flicker of interest in those cold blue eyes of the woman as she smiled, giving back the dipper to Balian who was smoothing her pale horse's neck.

"Thank you for the drink", the woman said politely, straightening her posture. Balian nodded and stepped back, holding the woman's gaze as she then continued.

"If you happen to see Balian, son of Godfrey… tell him that Sibylla called."

Sofia's eyes widened when that woman revealed her name, causing her to blink for disbelief. Princess Sibylla? Princess of Jerusalem? Sofia looked down automatically, now suddenly remembering to have seen this woman ten years ago, hoping she would not remember her as Sofia had been but a child back then. But yes, she knew her as well.

Balian noticed her to bow her head down to cover her face. But then the woman named Sibylla as well noticed Sofia behind Balian. Examining her thoughtful for awhile too, feeling somehow strange as gazed at this young Saracen, who now looked up to her somewhat timidly as sensed her gaze. But in the end the woman smiled and bowed her head politely, Sibylla thinking for a fleeting moment that she recognized that smile. But taking it as a foolish thought she then returned the gesture, nodding.

"**Salaam alaikum**", Sibylla greeted. Sofia sighed but smiled again, curtsying.

"**Alaikum salaam**."

Sibylla then turned her horse, giving a brisk order to her escort in Arabic and without a word more left, Balian directing a thoughtful look after her. Sofia instead released a deep imperceptible sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Thank Allah the princess had not recognized her. Though it had been long since they had met, only briefly of course, and Sofia had covered her tattoo. She was safe. No one would find out about her being alive…

"Sofia?" Balian's voice then called and Sofia snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her lord a bit surprised, until gave him a smile with a nod after seeing his questionable expression.

"Forgive me. Did you say something, my lord?" she asked, now holding up the reins of the horse higher. Balian examined her for a brief moment until shook his head.

"No. Nothing."

Sofia nodded and cracking her tongue she led the horse away, those two men accompanying to show her where the stables were situated. But then on her way Sofia spotted a familiar man walk to sight right in front of her and she smiled widely, bowing. Hospitaler did the same but his smile was wider, now Balian as well seeing him stand at the other side of the yard.

"It is good to see you, Sofia", hospitaler greeted, coming closer, examining the young woman who smiled again. Delighted.

"You as well, my lord."

* * *

**Name translations: Sharifah (noble)**


	7. Tiberias

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

A knock on the door woke the companions from their conversation and the two men turned to see it open, Sofia stepping in. Hospitaler smiled, waving her over.

"Come in, Sofia", he urged, Sofia nodding as closed the door.

"You called for me?" she stated, looking at both of the men. Hospitaler answered for Balian.

"Yes well, Balian did not call but a servant to help him to get dressed, but I should've known it to be you helping him", he replied, a hint of tease in his voice and Balian sighed, Sofia only smiling. She looked at the uniform of a crusader which rested on the chair, walking to it.

"Let us start then", she stated, lifting the heavy chain mail to take a clean shirt under it, nodding to Balian.

"My lord, would you remove your shirt?" she asked, Balian stiffening for a brief moment. But as Sofia only looked indifferent and hospitaler simply smiled amused due to his reaction, Balian let it go, removing his shirt as instructed. Sofia smiled as well and handed him the clean one, which he immediately put on as after all felt uncomfortable to have Sofia standing right next to him while he changed, were it just a shirt or not. But instantly Sofia was then next to him, offering the chain mail.

Balian took a hold of it, putting it over the shirt and without a particular order Sofia started to work with the hood and the straps to hold the small armor in place, the men following her doings in surprise. Sofia was still confusing them, seeming like a completely normal woman from outside, but the things she did amazed them greatly by being so out of ordinary.

"Where have you come to learn such skills as tying a chain mail and wield a weapon, Sofia?" hospitaler did then inquire in interest, still following the woman's accustomed hands as they worked with the chain mail, soon finishing and she stepped back to retrieve the tunic which had the symbol of the crusaders printed on it. Several crosses in the colors of white and red.

Balian glanced at Sofia, seeing her freeze for a moment, her eyes telling him she wasn't sure did she want to answer that question. But then her irises showed her to give up to the truth.

"When I was 15, I was sold to a German warlord", she told them, now lifting the cover shirt and came to Balian, though not looking at him as spoke and threaded the tunic on him. "He told me that women should know how to defend themselves as much as men should. Especially I, who was in favor of a great warrior like him and could get captured during battles to be used as a hostage", Sofia continued, the men exchanging a look as she then went to retrieve Balian's belt.

"So my master taught me how to fight. I had learnt some basic training at my father's palace, but my skills weren't actually improved before the age of 15. And it was also with this warlord I had my first experience in fighting, as he brought me along to long expeditions of conquest. But for my joy I spent most of my time during these expeditions healing wounded…"

Balian frowned due to Sofia's tale. Making such a young girl murder at battlefield was horrible enough, but when he obviously could understand the true meaning of her words… It made him sick to his stomach as always he thought of the life Sofia had lived the last ten years. What she had had to endure to stay alive. Being sold like a bag of grain to a man to another without a choice…

Hospitaler as well thought something similar, but then simply nodded instead of offering his sympathy. "He indeed was a great teacher", he praised, giving Sofia wide smile. "I have seen you fight and am sure you would be a terrible opponent at the battlefields… And it is good that he saw fit to teach you to defend yourself, was there a war of not."

Sofia now shook her head as strapped Balian's belt in place. "I have no wish to be put into a situation of battle again", she said as an answer. "If I am honest, those two years of my life were the most horrible. And I wish not to have to think all those horrible things I did under the command of my master. Even capable, I am not a woman of sword but a mere servant…"

Balian turned his eyes to look down at Sofia who straightened, actually looking into his eyes. And he saw pain in them, sadness. Same emotions he had fought against ever since fleeing the murder he had committed in France. But Sofia then said nothing more but smiled faintly, looking away. Balian examining her, feeling his heart twitch for compassion.

"Indeed…" hospitaler stated, also seeing the young woman's inner distress while recalling her past life. But he then leant back on his chair and took a date from the table next to him, looking at Balian who also now had sat back down. Changing the subject.

"So, how find you Jerusalem?" he asked, looking curious. Balian turned gloomy.

"God does not speak to me. Not even on the hill where Christ died", Balian answered, standing up again as he couldn't stay still due to his risen frustration. "I am outside of God's grace."

"I have not heard that", hospitaler commented indifferent, looking up to Balian.

"At any rate it seems…I have lost my religion", Balian stated death serious. But he gasped a bit as then heard Sofia's soft laugh when she was folding his removed clothes a bit farther away. Her now looking up to her lord in turn.

"Maybe it is not that you have lost your religion and that's why cannot hear God speaking to you", she suggested, meeting Balian's gaze as he looked at her confused. Sofia smiled, continuing to work with her hands.

"Maybe it is that you don't know how to listen", she continued. "If your mind is weighed by many worries and sins of the past you want to be forgiven, and fear God's judgment due to those acts, you cannot hear his voice. But usually God does not speak to you directly, but his will and voice comes within yourself. When God has forgiven you, you feel it within yourself…"

Sofia looked both of the men, her smile then turning sad. "I myself have tried to ask forgiveness on many occasions… though never can feel to be forgiven. But still I trust that when I pray, He will hear me and listen. Whether my prayers have some worth or not…"

Small silence descended into the room until hospitaler leant on the chair's arms, giving a serious look to Balian as well.

"What Sofia says is true", he agreed, exchanging a look with the young woman, until turned his eyes back to Balian.

"But I put no stock in religion", he continued, soon giving Balian remarkable look into eyes as spoke. "By the word "_religion_" I've seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the "_will of God_". I have seen too much religion in the eyes of too many murderers."

Sofia's hands stopped as he listened to him, seeing the meaning of his words herself as thought about all the devastation she had witnessed to have done in the name of right "_faith_". Especially here in Jerusalem where her father fought with the Christian king, even though this city belonged to both of these faiths as the Holy city of both Muslims and Christians. She dropped her gaze as hospitaler glanced at her, as if knowing her thoughts, until she continued working.

"Holiness is in right action", hospitaler explained his view of the matter, Balian soon gaining a realization from his words. "…and courage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves. And goodness, what God desires, is here… and here."

Hospitaler had next stood from his seat, walking to Balian and Sofia saw him point at first her lord's head and then his heart. Having an epiphany herself, agreeing with everything hospitaler had just said.

"And what you decide to do every day, you will be a good man… or not", hospitaler finished with a slight smile, holding Balian's gaze for a while and seeing understanding in them, until then he turned to look at Sofia. Balian followed his gaze to stare at her as well.

"When you agreed to take that girl with you, that Balian, was an act of a good man", hospitaler said quietly, smiling. "And you need not to wonder why she stays beside you. She might not have faced such independent kindness for years what you have showed her and that goodness she sees in you is what keeps her by your side."

Balian let out a deep breath as he examined Sofia, until smiled a bit. "She said something similar", he revealed, dropping his gaze on the floor momentarily thoughtful. But Sofia now noted the men's stare and straightened her back, tilting her head.

"Is something the matter my lord?" she asked, Balian blinking.

"No. You may go, Sofia", he answered, Sofia nodding.

"Do you not wish me to come with you?" she questioned.

"It is fine, Sofia. You stay here and prepare a meal for your lord's arrival", hospitaler cut in, Sofia then nodding again and sending one more smile to the man until exited the room. Hospitaler was silent for a moment but then inclined his own head.

"Come", he urged and went to the door as well, Balian following.

They went to the yard where their horses waited ready and saddled. They mounted them and Balian followed hospitaler as he led him all the way to meet the marshal of Jerusalem, Tiberias, who hospitaler had said to have wished to meet Godfrey's son. He was one of the most trusted advisors of King Baldwin VI and had been good friends with Balian's father, or so he had understood. But he felt rather nervous to meet this man for some reason. It had started the moment Balian had been presented with the uniform of the crusader, but this all was just so new to him compared to the simple life of a blacksmith he had lived not so long ago.

They rode straight to the palace through the complicated streets of the city, which were full of people as always at that time of day. But the palace was only full of soldiers, crusaders and Templars. And as Balian and hospitaler entered through the gates, riding inside the palace and dismounting from the horses just outside the office of Tiberias, huge uproar of men carried into Balian's ears along with the loud toll of a bell.

"The King has made a peace with Saladin these past six years", hospitaler revealed to him as they walked under a canopy and turned to follow an ongoing execution, seeing two men wearing the uniform of the Templars being situated on a ledge coming out of the wall, hanging noose waiting around their necks. The crowd of men was screaming at them, demanding their death.

"…he holds Jerusalem as a place for prayer for all faiths as the Muslims did before we came", hospitaler continued. "These men are Templars. They killed Arabs."

Balian was eyeing at hospitaler, thinking that their king had made Jerusalem a place that Sofia had often referred as ideal to return to. Balian looked thoughtful and turned to face the execution stage as the first man was dropped to his death, the crowd cheering. Balian instead looked away in disgust as he and hospitaler then kept on walking forward.

Balian thought a moment again as hospitaler's words woken wonder in him. "So they are dying…" he started. "… for what the Pope would command them to do?" he questioned, a hint of disbelief in his voice, looking at hospitaler as he then removed his cap and lifted his hand to stop Balian.

"Yes", hospitaler agreed, peering up the second Templar waiting for the drop. "But not Christ, I think. Nor this king."

They watched as the second man was hanged, Balian gasping as he could imagine to hear his neck crack broken. He then followed hospitaler as he led him through the palace's corridors to a courtyard, where they then continued toward the official office of the king's Marshal.

As they were approaching Tiberias' private office's entrance, walking over another yard, Balian could hear a bewildered voice of a man reach into his ears from the room.

"Who says I raid?" it questioned angered, this query being soon answered by a matter-of-fact response.

"That witness", another man said back.

Inside the room the accused Templar looked behind him at a Saracen man, sitting quietly on a chair. There was rage on the defendant's face mixed with disbelief as his interlocutor now continued.

"…All of Jerusalem. Holy God. And me", the man sitting behind a desk finished tensely, his voice rising in the middle, eyeing at the accused crusader with severe eyes.

The said crusader turned to give him another incredulous look as pointed at the man sitting in the corner. "That _witness_, if you call him that, is a Saracen. He lies!"

"There will come a day, Reynald de Chatillon, when you are not protected by your title", the man with short hair remarked as tensely, enraged himself as stood up behind his desk. Reynald seemed amused.

"Oh? When will that be?" he questioned not the least threatened, his voice then turning only mocking. "Alert me Tiberias, when men are equal and the kingdom of heaven has arrived."

"Those Templars have been hung for a raid that _I know_ you commanded!" Tiberias claimed, snapping his head from the window toward Reynald as pointed to the place where the execution of the Templars had taken place just a moment ago.

"Prove it", Reynald challenged. "I will wait at Kerak until you do."

"The King will take your castle of Kerak, Reynald", Tiberias answered nonchalantly, walking past his scribe while looked out of the open doors to the yard.

"Try to take it, Tiberias", Reynald answered as indifferently, daring, meeting Tiberias' gaze who gave him a narrowed look. "I'll be there."

Tiberias then followed Ryenald with hid hard gaze as the said man now turned, sending a dirty leer at the Saracen witness until stormed out of the office, nearly bumping into Balian on his way through the yard. Balian had heard the whole conversation. And he was glad he hadn't let Sofia come with him, because she would've been pointed out immediately by this man due to his clear hate of Saracens.

Balian and hospitaler entered the office, hospitaler looking at the man standing by a writing desk at the door and nodded.

"My lord Tiberias", he requested, Balian instead staring at a miniature of the palace which stood on a platform before him. He walked to it and lifted a piece of it, a small siege tower and examined it, putting it then back just as Tiberias arrived at the same moment.

"My lord", hospitaler greeted.

"It's true", Tiberias noted, staring at Balian and took a couple of steps closer to him, in the end smiling. "You're your father's son. He was my friend. I'm yours."

Balian exchanged a serious gaze with this older man, who had a long scar on his right corner of eye, and who then looked away a bit gloomy.

"Godfrey dead", he stated a bit quieter, then turning around. "It could have come at a better time. Come."

Balian and hospitaler followed after Tiberias into another room, when he continued talking. "It was shouted in the streets that you killed a great Lord of Syria", he said, obviously to Balian though his back was turned to the men, still walking forward. "Saladin himself sent word that your fight did not breach the peace, that you had cause. What know you of Saladin?"

Tiberias now looked at Balian questionably as poured some wine into a cup, hospitaler sitting to a chair as Balian stayed on his feet.

"That he is the king of the Saracens", Balian answered. "And that he surrounds his kingdom."

"He has 200, 000 men in Damascus alone", Tiberias revealed, looking up to Balian again briefly. "He could win a war if he goes to war. And he's daily given cause for war by fanatics newly from Europe… by Templar bastards like Reynald de Chatillon", Tiberias continued, now bringing another cup to the hospitaler as took a sip from his. Balian examined him thoughtful.

"Here from this room I keep the peace, so far as it can be kept. But Saladin and the King between them… would make a better world", Tiberias finished, maybe even a bit longingly.

"If it lives only for a while, Tiberias, it still has lived", hospitaler stated reassuringly, exchanging a look with the said man who then let out a snort, hint of smile on his lips. But hospitaler wasn't finished.

"But I believe we have something in our knowledge, which could help our king and Saladin probably get closer to that better world", he said, both Balian and Tiberias looking at him questionable. But Balian was also confused. He frowned as hospitaler gave him a glance, standing up as placed his cup on the table.

"On our way back here from France where we retrieved Balian…" hopitaler continued, Tiberias' eyes visiting Balian whose eyes flickered to his companion. "…we came upon a small group of human traffickers. They were on their way to Holy Land as well, but obviously not to serve God and country…"

"Not indeed", Tiberias stated snorting again, now walking behind the table and sat down as well, leaning his jaw on his palm. "If it were my job and not God's, I'd condemn all men trading with slaves into hell!"

Hospitaler and Balian now exchanged a look, Balian having a bad feeling about this conversation. Was hospitaler about to say what he suspected?

"And? Are you saying these vile excuses of merchants are going to win us this Holy war against Saladin?" Tiberias then questioned, clearly sarcastic as drank the rest of his wine. Hospitaler smiled and shook his head.

"No, my lord, we killed the men before they could do any trading", he answered.

"Good! One worry less in this already sinful place called world!" Tiberias noted cutting in, but then nodded for hospitaler to continue. And he did.

"These traders had a prisoner with them. A young woman who they were to sell here in Jerusalem to a high standard nobleman", he said. But again was cut off by Tiberias.

"To who, I only wonder? If not probably to that also sorry excuse of a future king, I'd be surprised!" he breathed angrily and now stood up, quickly going to fill his cup with wine, shaking his head. "I feel sorry for the princess to have been married to such a mollusk…"

Balian hid his smile of satisfaction as he agreed. Guy would certainly be that kind of man to buy a mistress with high price if the said woman was special enough. But Balian hated the thought immediately when it appeared. That Sofia could've gotten into the hands of someone like Guy. Balian was disgusted.

Hospitaler lifted his eyebrow due to this second interruption as Tiberias nodded, closing his eyes and looked apologetic.

"Forgive me. Go on", he said, returning to his seat. Hospitaler nodded in turn.

"As I was saying, they had a woman with them. We killed the men and rescued her, only to notice she was not any average woman, my lord."

"Really? Then, our dear prince seems to have made a favorable transaction in return of the king's money!" Tiberias cut in again to scoff.

"My lord", hospitaler said emphasizing. Tiberias sighed.

"Yes yes, forgive me. But every time I think that Frenchman my blood boils", he stated again, waving with his hand for his guest to continue. "I'd gladly stop thinking about Guy de Lusignan. Please, continue my friend."

"Do you remember the royal kidnapping 10 years back, my lord?" hospitaler asked then, changing his approach, Balian gasping and looking at him. Tiberias seemed thoughtful until nodded slowly.

"Yes, another time in my life I'd rather not like to think about…" he agreed. "The youngest of Saladin's daughters was kidnapped, was it not so? Yes I remember that cursed day when my work as a peace keeper was near to be ready for the scrapheap. That occurrence nearly tore this kingdom apart, and it was almost impossible to stop the war from breaking out as the rumors said it was our crusaders that took her from Saladin's palace!"

Tiberias sighed deeply for the past memory he was recalling, until then sent a questionable look at hospitaler. "And what does long ago vanished princess of the Muslims have to do with our plan to create the kingdom of heaven?" he inquired.

"Do you remember anything specific about the lost princess, my lord?" hospitaler asked in turn. Tiberias lifted his brows.

"I do, though you seem to tell me after all", he stated. Hospitaler smiled.

"Princess Adilah bore a signifying tattoo on her skin to tell of her high status", hospitaler reminded. Tiberias nodded.

"The Star of Jerusalem", he agreed.

Hospitaler kept a break, taking a step closer to the table. "The woman we rescued from those traffickers was not ordinary. She was dressed into the finest silk and was carried by a horse of the finest breed, also as a signal of her high status", he then continued. Balian tensed all the time more, now giving his companion a harder gaze.

"This woman was a Saracen, my lord", hospitaler revealed. Tiberias lifted his brows once more.

"Indeed not very ordinary woman", he agreed again. "To meet a Saracen so far away from Holy Land… It is truly strange. But what of this woman my friend?"

Balian now put his hand on the hospitaler's shoulder, giving him a frown. "You cannot expose her to him", he said quietly, meeting hospitaler's eyes. "She said no one was to know of her return. We swore to her not to reveal her identity."

"Balian, I do know this", hospitaler answered. "And I would not wish to break my promise made to Sofia, but Tiberias is a man to trust. You father trusted him. So do I. There is no one wiser to tell about this matter, and Sofia is essential to be taken into discussion."

Balian then realized. "It was she you were talking of", he stated. "Sofia is that knowledge we have to end this war."

Hospitaler's face did not reveal his thoughts as he returned Balian's stare. But he then turned to look at Tiberias who was examining them.

"My lord, we all know that the lost princess bore the Star of Jerusalem on her lips", he kept on talking, Balian flinching. "And I believe we have found her."

Balian now turned his head to Tiberias, seeing him freeze after a moment of thinking and he gazed at hospitaler, truly speechless. He just stared at him for a moment until finally blinked apart from his reverie.

"Princess Adilah? You are saying to have found the lost daughter of Saladin?" he asked, then putting the pieces together. "You are saying…?"

"That that woman we rescued, my lord, is the princess of the Muslims", hospitaler specified, smiling with a nod. Tiberias' eyes widened and he leant his jaw on his knuckles once more, looking down.

Balian only felt uneasy. Why had hospitaler told about Sofia? Her identity was important to stay hidden or it would be dangerous to her…

"And you are saying this woman, this courtesan, has the mark of Saladin on her?" Tiberias then continued asking, lifting his gaze which now was thoughtful. "That she is here now? In Holy Land?"

"Yes. Balian brought her with him over the sea", hospitaler answered, Balian twitching as Tiberias' gaze now turned to examine him. Balian made a rigid nod.

"Sofia serves me. She served my father and now she has pledged her loyalty to me", he explained, glancing at the men until sighing let out the word which usually caused him to cringe. "She is my servant."

"Servant?" Tiberias repeated questionably, in thoughts. "Sofia…?"

But then Tiberias suddenly stood, looking at both of the men seriously. "Then why isn't she here right now with you?" he questioned, shaking his head. "Send someone to fetch her at once! I desire to see the lost Star of Jerusalem with my own eyes!"

"My lord, Sofia wishes not to…" Balian now finally cut in, taking a step forward. But he was interrupted by Tiberias.

"For God's sake, I don't intend to behead her by bringing her here!" he said a bit louder, but gave the son of Godfrey now a reassuring look. "I only wish to see princess Adilah with my own eyes. If it truly is her…"

Balian hesitated, glancing at hospitaler who only nodded encouragingly. Tiberias then called for his guard and looked at Balian, who hesitated a moment more until sighed, ordering the soldier to send someone to get Sofia from his residence and bring her to Tiberias' office. Though Balian wouldn't have wanted her to be brought there at all.

It took about half an hour for Sofia to arrive. The men now all looked to the door as Sofia stepped inside the room with her escort of four guards, her glancing around a bit until walked further in. Bowing and was about to cover her loose hair with a scarf. But Tiberias stood up and lifted his hand to stop her.

"It is alright my dear girl, that isn't necessary", he said, staring intently at the arrived young woman as Sofia gave him surprised look. But then she nodded and went to Balian, bowing again.

"You send for me, my lord?" she questioned, straightening and looked at Balian who was speechless.

"It was indeed your lord who called you, but it was me who wanted to meet you, your highness princess Adilah", Tiberias' voice then said.

Balian and the two other men noticed Sofia to freeze due to the mention of her true name and Tiberias got his confirmation, which was even more secured as this young woman now turned to look at him confused. When Tiberias saw this woman's face and eyes, oh yes… he knew it was true.

"So it is true what rumor says…" Tiberias noted, narrowing his eyes before started to smile. "Blue. Just as I also remembered."

Sofia just stared at this man she now realized in shock to also know. This man… she had met him too. And he knew who she was, but it was impossible…

"I… I do not know what you are talking about, my lord. I am just a mere servant and have come due of my lord's request", Sofia said and bowed the third time, turning her expression serious, still directing her eyes toward Balian. And he saw suspicion in them, which made him feel regret. After all Sofia placed her scarf around her head, which seemed to amuse Tiberias.

"Yes, that same proud being, those features… Come my girl, let me see your tattoo", Tiberias urged then, ignoring her remark. Sofia jolted within but didn't let her bewilderment show. She met this crusader's gaze indifferent.

"Tattoo?" she questioned. Tiberias nodded.

"Yes. The Star of Jerusalem", he specified, Sofia cringing only slightly so that the men did not notice. She said nothing.

"It is alright Sofia, you can show him", Balian then said, though he wasn't sure either himself. Sofia let out a breath and turned, giving him a look.

"Is this why you summoned me, my lord?" she asked. And even her voice wasn't accusing, it felt like it to Balian who now only frowned.

When he didn't answer Sofia then sighed, seeing a bowl of water on the side table and walked to it, putting the edge of her robe into the water and then wiped the reddish color off her lips, revealing her tattoo. She turned and Tiberias' eyes widened, his smile also widening. Sofia looked at him proudly, walking back to face him.

"As you seem to know who I am there is no reason for me to even try to deny it, as my lord has informed you of my true identity", Sofia said calmly, Balian twitching and he felt even greater regret. Sofia had understood wrong concluding by her following words as she lifted her jaw, not looking like a servant anymore, gazing at Tiberias.

"I am Adilah, daughter of Saladin. And I suggest if you are to arrest me, do it now. But I tell you that even if you desire to use me as a weapon in this war, it will be for nothing. I will not bring you an upper hand in this battle, which is already so unfavorable to you, and my father will not give up anything in exchange of me. I am nothing to him. He will not surrender to pull his forces back even a meter further from your troupes because of me, once lost daughter, who is better dead than to be returned into the family!"

The whole room silenced due to Sofia's suddenly so strong voice and Balian was eyeing at her in true remorse. He hadn't planned this to happen. But Sofia seemed to think so as then just sighed, closing her eyes resigned.

"I suggest that you rather kill me than imprison me", she said then serious. "As I said. I will be no use to you in this war."

"In that, my dear girl, you are wrong. You will be use to us in this war", Tiberias argued, Sofia lifting her serious eyes back to him. But Tiberias then confused her by smiling and nodding.

"Come, sit", he exhorted, waving toward the now empty chair before the table. Sofia's eyes flickered toward it but she didn't move.

"I'd rather not", she answered. Tiberias sighed.

"Yes, as stubborn as her grandmother…" he mumbled to himself, making Balian frown for confusion until Tiberias then looked at Sofia friendly. "No one here is to imprison you or kill you, my lady, and if so the one shall hang! And I am sure your lord would not let me do such things to you, his servant…"

Tiberias looked at Balian who met his gaze, until felt Sofia's eyes gauge at him when she gave him this time more confused look from the corner of her eyes. Hospitaler smiled where Balian then nodded.

"I wouldn't", Balian agreed. "I promised to protect you."

"See?" Tiberias asked, then nodding at the chair again. "Now let us calm down and let me look at you. Come!"

Sofia gave Balian and hospitaler one more hesitant glance until as proudly walked forth, slowly sitting on the chair Tiberias had offered. Tiberias smiled and then nodded toward her scarf.

"Now when the drama is over, would you remove that?" he requested. Sofia's eyes narrowed a little but she as slowly pulled down the scarf, again revealing her dark locks, the scarf falling on her lap. But Sofia's face was still serious and she said nothing. Tiberias nodded satisfied.

"Good! Now, let us see…" he said, leaning a little forward as started to examine Sofia's now completely visible features once more.

She found this man's interest quite odd, but as well didn't let it show. She just sat still, staring back at the man and noted he had gotten much older, as people tended to grow old and die. This man, Tiberias, if she remembered correctly hearing her father's advisors call him that far in her past, had more wrinkles around his eyes, marks of a restless and stress filled life. His hair and beard had gotten their grey tone.

The room was silent for five minutes as Tiberias just eyed at Sofia, not saying anything either. Balian had started to turn anxious and he glanced between Sofia and Tiberias more and more often, wondering what this Marshal of the king would do now when he had learnt about Sofia.

"Calm yourself, Balian, I am not to harm your servant", Tiberias then said, speaking for the first time and surprising both Sofia and Balian. Yes, Tiberias had noticed the worried looks this young man was sending to this woman and to him. But now Tiberias nodded.

"Yes. Now I see… You look just like her", he said mysteriously, continuing the talk and leant again back in his chair. Sofia's expression softened a bit as confusion was visible on her features. Tiberias nodded again, this time smirking.

"I mean you look very much like your grandmother. You have none of your mother in you, that I am sure, as there is no doubt that you are just like your grandmother by both looks and voice. And as proud and composed you are, Adilah", he said. Balian blinked and gave Sofia a confused look, who instead was now staring at Tiberias only stunned. She opened her mouth to speak.

"My… grandmother?" she questioned, Tiberias nodding once more.

"Yes. Queen Zayna, mother of your father", Tiberias specified, making Sofia blink in disbelief.

"You have met my grandmother?" Sofia asked, now slightly bewildered.

"Oh yes, many times. Wise woman she is. And I think Saladin should listen to her more when it comes to business of the state and politics!" Tiberias confirmed, now looking slightly amused. "She has spoken a lot about you to me. Her favorite grandchild she so grieved to have lost… And no wonder she favored you of all the children, as one only looks at you now and sees you are a spitting image of your grandmother when she was young! Ten years do miracles to some and you are as beautiful as she was! And those eyes… despite being blue they still have the same wisdom in them as she has. But it's not only that I recognized you before you showed me your tattoo…"

Tiberias kept a break eyeing at Sofia, who now looked down thinking. Balian was again only puzzled.

"Do you remember me, my lady?" Tiberias asked then, serious, Sofia looking up to him. She turned thoughtful, narrowing her eyes in deep ponder until spoke.

"I do", she admitted, shocking Balian even more. Sofia knew Tiberias? How?

"You know Sofia?" he then did question out loud, Sofia looking at him briefly until turned her eyes back to this crusader she had at first found a threat, but who she now started to feel to be able to trust. Tiberias nodded, but didn't move his gaze away from Sofia.

"I have met her once", he revealed. "Long time ago. And I indeed remember those eyes, which can tell everything what is within her soul if you only know how to look. But it wasn't this young woman whose these kind of eyes I gazed into, but it was a girl much younger. Am I right?"

Balian and hospitaler now turned to look at Sofia who then sighed, eventually nodding a faint smile now covering her lips.

"**Yes**", she answered in Arabic, Tiberias smiling. "I do remember you. But I was only indeed a small child when I recall seeing you at my father's palace."

"Six if I remember correctly?" Tiberias suggested, Sofia nodding. "14 years it has been. And I trust I must look like an old man now, far from that much younger crusader who you remember to have come to negotiate of peace, my lady."

In Tiberias' voice had now been amusement as he gazed at Sofia. But she then smiled back and shook her head.

"Not old. But tired", she responded as well slightly amused. Tiberias let out a laugh as hospitaler smiled. "And that scar I do not recall to have seen until now."

"Makes me more courageous, doesn't it?" Tiberias questioned sarcastically, but then looked still only amused. "I like her!" he stated, tapping the table once as leant back. "Tall and proud when it comes to show no quarter to her enemies, but kind with her words when it comes to tell the truth was it good or bad. I'd reckon your father would be proud to have a daughter like you."

Sofia's gaze now dropped as her smile vanished. "What'll become of me now, my lord?" she asked, this time looking at Tiberias seriously. "If I am not to be killed or used as a negotiation piece against my father, then what it is you summoned me here for?"

"My dear, you are too serious!" Tiberias informed, looking at the two men at the background. "Your lord has summoned you here to only answer to this question… Would you help us to achieve eternal peace in the Holy city of Jerusalem?"

Sofia was dumbfounded, as was Balian. He looked at Tiberias. That was why he had wanted to see Sofia? Balian now looked at hospitaler, and seeing his expectant expression he understood this to be what the man had been after all along. That knowledge they indeed possessed to achieve the better world both Saladin and their king were trying to create, was Sofia?

Sofia shook her head in disbelief. "What could I do?" she questioned. "I do not understand what is it you want of me, as I cannot even offer you the usage of making me a valuable hostage."

"Ah yes, we cannot use you as a hostage even if we would want, or even if some would still probably want if this revelation would leave this room", Tiberias answered now standing up. "But it won't. I also understand that if it would become public that we have the daughter of Saladin inside the walls of Jerusalem, you would not be spared I fear…"

Sofia met Tiberias' gaze serious, understanding and agreeing to his words perfectly.

"What could she do?" Balian spoke up, truly curious.

"No matter what the aspect, Sofia is the daughter of her father", hospitaler interjected after a long time of silence, all eyes turning to him. "And if we were to inform that we have found the lost princess of our enemies in this regrettable battle, I am sure peace negotiations could be changed dramatically."

"Yes, if we who once were accused of the kidnap and murder of the princess of the Muslims would write to Saladin and tell to have found his daughter and return her to her family, Saladin would surely weigh the situation again. And as a form of gratitude he would agree into further discussions to reach truce in this useless war, which gains either sides nothing more than death and taxes!" Tiberias breathed, looking serious but thoughtful at the same time. Even excited.

Balian, who had gone by the table saw Sofia's gaze drop now somewhat gloomy looking. She squeezed the edge of the table and took in a breath, flicker of fear in her irises.

"In other words your aim is to reach eternal peace through me, not as forcing my father to give up the city, but to offer me to him as a gift of good will and get him to show same kind of good will to you in return?" she questioned nonchalantly. But Balian did notice nervousness under that deceiving calmness. Her eyes now showed nothing, but he could tell her mood by her stiffened shoulders.

"Well yes, to put it bluntly", Tiberias agreed, stopping his pacing.

"If you would speak to your father of our will for peace, of our king's as one who has been within our fortress and one to have spoken to Tiberias who is responsible of maintaining peace in the name of our king, Sofia, I am sure more would be achieved than lost", hospitaler said then, walking next to the young woman and took her right hand into his, squeezing it.

"I am aware it is much to be asked from a mere girl such as yourself who has not spent a day in politics, or rather lived a life you were born in for years", hospitaler continued. "But Godfrey saw this opportunity as well while he lived. That is why he asked his son to take care of you, to protect you. You are our opportunity to get within Saladin's advisors and help us end this war by returning Jerusalem to all faiths it once belonged."

Sofia sighed looking down, not speaking. Though there was nothing shown on her face, Balian could tell that her thoughts were heavy and circling for confusion. And fear. Yes, Sofia was scared. But then finally she lifted her head, so quickly it actually made Balian gasp and she stood up.

"Does not your king know of me yet?" she questioned. Tiberias nodded his head.

"No. I was told of you only today myself."

Sofia then thought a moment more, until lifted her gaze. "No", she said, her voice now definite but soft, polite. "Forgive me, but my answer is no. I cannot agree to this."

The men now followed as she walked toward the door, gazing out.

"But why?" Tiberias enquired, now rounding his desk and came to Sofia. "Do you not want all this bloodshed and fighting to reach its end? To stop this city your people and ours are fighting for to be made unholy due to the innocent blood?"

"I do want this war to end, as we are all equal whether you are Christian or Muslim!" Sofia answered, giving Tiberias a serious look. "I am both. I love both Allah and Heavenly father and his only son, asking both of their guidance while at loss! But even for God or for my people my sacrifice would be too great…"

Sofia again walked away, the men following her with their gazes. Sofia was now only sad.

"What is that sacrifice?" Tiberias asked. Sofia sighed deeply.

"My life", she stated, surprising the men. Balian frowned.

"What do you mean?" he queried in turn, causing Sofia to cringe. But she didn't turn at first. Just leant on the chair's backrest she had grabbed in frustration.

"Just trust me when I say that you have to force me to assist you in anything", Sofia soon replied, serious again, facing the men. "Because as said, my father would listen to me only if it were the words of plead to kill me. I once was princess of the Muslims. But now I am just Sofia, servant of baron of Ibelin and wish to be nothing more. My family would turn their back to me if I were ever presented before them. I only wish to serve my lord, as it was his father who gave me this life I now lead. True life to live, were it to only serve his son or not. But still I cherish it more than anything after years of living in shackles."

Sofia kept a break. "I ask you to understand this… If I return and try to win this peace to you and to all religions this city is dear to… then I shall make myself a Martyr."

The men stared at Sofia in awe. She had never spoken so much at once, and with such seriousness that it made Balian and hospitaler slightly bewildered as they saw how emotional Sofia had now become momentarily. Until she then sighed once more closing her eyes, then turning her head away to stare straight in front of her, earnest expression taken over her features again.

"That is all I have to say", Sofia then added, not speaking of the matter anymore.

Tiberias was surprised as well by this young woman's such strong denial. But then he remembered what hospitaler had told him before she had arrived. That she had been imprisoned by human traffickers and about to be sold to a lord here in Jerusalem. Pity took hold of his heart momentarily as he gazed at Sofia, then understanding. He sighed himself, nodding.

"Very well", he said, resigned. "I understand. Of course I will not force you, as I am a man of peace. I will not give you a choice between death in your people's hands or sword of our executioners…"

Sofia now turned around, smiling grateful, bowing. "Thank you my lord."

Tiberias then looked at Balian. "You should be pleased, Balian. You have such a loyal woman to serve you who decides to live her life under your commandment, despite of her noble origin."

Sofia dropped her gaze a bit frustrated due to the mention of her true bloodline. She sighed once more, but Balian now only nodded with a smile.

"I am", he answered, Sofia exchanging a glance with him. But Tiberias then continued, finally changing the subject.

"What did your father tell you of your… obligations besides taking care of _Sofia?"_ Tiberias then asked, saying Sofia's name in slight amusement, leaning to his chair as this time looked at Balian now serious, the conversation returning back to its original course.

"That I was to be a good knight", Balian answered matter-of-factly. Tiberias lifted his brows in slight surprise.

"I pray the world and _Jerusalem_ can accommodate such a rarity… as a perfect knight", he mused, gazing at Balian remarkably. Also hospitaler glanced at Balian who then only dropped his gaze thoughtful.

"There is no such thing as a perfect knight", Sofia's voice then cut in and she earned the men's attention, smiling at them. "There is only a perfect man. And that in itself is impossible to achieve, no matter how good man one would be."

"Quite right!" Tiberias stated, lifting his goblet and looked at Sofia smiling himself, who bowed her head to him until met Balian's gaze which had stopped to stare at her. They shared that stare for a couple of seconds until Tiberias then spoke again.

"Have you dined?" he questioned looking to his guests, taking another sip of wine. They exchanged a look, hospitaler shaking his head.

"No, but it was Sofia's task to prepare a meal to her lord for his return", he said, Tiberias again glancing at the young woman who nodded. Sofia turned to Balian.

"Then if you are staying here, my lord, shall I return and tell to cancel the dinner?" she suggested. But before Balian could answer Tiberias spoke for him.

"No no, you all shall stay and dine here tonight!" he said, now finishing his wine, Sofia giving him disbelieving look. "That includes you, Sofia."

"No, I should not…" she tried, but Tiberias did not listen but only brushed her demur off with amused smile.

"Should you leave your lord alone here?" he asked, going to Sofia. "And you are a princess! Of course we should include you to tonight's dining party!"

Sofia gazed at this older man in confusion, seeing his sarcasm. But when she glanced at Balian she saw him nod.

"You may stay, Sofia", he agreed. Sofia about to protest once more but she then only snorted lightly, giving Tiberias a slight brow-lifting until smiled politely. Bowing to Balian.

"As you wish, my lord. I shall stay."

* * *

**Name translations: Zayna (beauty)**


	8. Sibylla And The King

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Tiberias led Balian, hospitaler and Sofia to the courtyard where the dining table had been assembled and many highly esteemed guests had already arrived. And instantly after arriving Balian was seated on the right side of the long table next to Tiberias along with other present barons and dignitaries. Sofia instead not obviously claiming a seat for herself, but simply followed his footsteps as an intention of stationing herself behind Balian's chair like a good servant would. Ready to serve. But before she had reached her lord's seat Tiberias had come to her, looking mischievous.

"I'll get you a chair your highness", he whispered, about to wave at one of the servants. But Sofia narrowed her eyes at him a little, imperceptibly grasping his arm to hinder him.

"_No_, my lord. I came as a servant of _my_ lord only, so wouldn't it be rather suspicious of a mere servant to be dining with lords as eminent as mine? Furthermore, with a Saracen?" she'd answered seriously, but there had been a slight tint of amusement in her voice as well. Which caused Tiberias then to smile as he got her point, nodding, giving in with his tease.

"I guess you are right. Though I cannot but wonder with utmost delight what kind of an impact such a guest would have on these fine lords…"

Sofia smiled at him in secret, bowing, and then as Tiberias seated himself with the rest of the diners she went directly to Balian, who still stood however. Sofia bowing to him in turn until took his sword, which he hadn't dared to leave behind even the men had removed their uniforms to look more formal for dinner, which also would be taken part by princess Sibylla and her husband. One reason more to look more presentable, but now finally resigning Balian handed his weapon to the young woman.

"Thank you, Sofia", Balian said with a thankful smile, Sofia nodding and stepping away as Balian pulled his chair to sit, soon starting to converse with Tiberias. Until not much later all conversation ceased when the guests of honor were announced to have arrived.

"The Princess Sibylla of Jerusalem and her husband, Guy de Lusignan!" one of the officer proclaimed, all of the diners turning their heads to follow how the sister of their King was walked to the courtyard by the said man, Guy. Everyone standing in respect, Balian sending a surprised look at the arrived woman he realized to have met just this morning at his mansion. And who at that moment turned out to be nothing less than a princess. Didn't that occur often to him lately…

Sofia had also turned to look at the royal couple in reverence, but cringed as her eyes drifted to the face of that disgusting man she also now fathomed to have met at the Pilgrim camp on the road to Messina. Her true master, married to the Princess of the Holy Kingdom. Sofia's gaze dropped immediately as she bowed, while Sibylla was brought to the head of the table, one of the servants pulling out a chair for her. The princess acknowledging all of the men at the table with a smile until took a seat with Guy, others following suite.

After sitting Sibylla's gaze found Balian without a delay, who instead was still gazing at her thoughtful, in wonder. Sofia gave her lord's profile a glance and smiled for amusement, though unnoticed. Being able to sense the princess' interest even from so far away, as well capable of observing Sibylla from the corner of her eye. But as the dinner then commenced Tiberias addressed Guy, in fact almost accosted him.

"So, how many knights did you find in France?" he inquired, looking at Guy, who instead of returning his gaze was pouring wine for himself.

"50", he answered quite indifferently.

"They've sworn allegiance to the king?" Tiberias questioned, Sofia noticing his tone to be a tad suspicious as she listened, though not letting her gaze fall and only stared forward. Standing silent.

"Of course, Tiberias. Obviously", Guy replied now rather bored himself, taking a sip of his wine. But as he was about to lower the goblet, his eyes happened to focus on Balian who was sitting as well silent, concentrating on eating. Guy's lips curved up into a smile, where clear irritation radiated from him due to the sight of the young man.

"You sit at my table?" he questioned now in turn, staring at Balian. Sofia being able to hear his irritation and evident distaste also from his voice, where Balian simply looked up indifferently.

"Is it not the King's table?" he queried, ignoring Guy's hostility. Sofia directed another glance down at her lord as smiled inwardly.

"Is it? I have not seen a king at it for some years", Guy stated looking around, his wife sending him a tense look before her gaze flickered to Balian curtly.

"I cannot eat…" Guy continued, irreverent expression soon appearing on his face when he also looked at Balian, remarkably. "I… I am finicky about company. In France _this_ could not inherit. But _here_, there are no civilized rules…"

Sofia hadn't given a single direct look at Guy but instead had just stood behind Balian quietly. Trying not to be noticed by becoming as invisible as any other servant in the eyes of nobility. But Guy's gaze did then spot her at the background and he seemed rather surprised, then taking notice of Balian's sword in Sofia's hands while examined her. Guy staring at this young woman for a while, at her eyes, thinking that they looked familiar. But then as he noted for his anger that she was but a Saracen servant, he soon enough eyed at Sofia only coldly.

"As a proof of my words, just look at the woman behind your back you keep as your pet. It's a disgrace to bring such worthless trash to _the king's_ table", Guy remarked poisonously, now many pairs of eyes turning to look at Sofia. Guy's comment angering Balian, but he stayed composed.

But Sofia didn't move or look at anyone, just stood silent staring at the pillar in front of her, though Guy's words and gauging stare made her uncomfortable within. Now as well Sibylla noticing that same young woman she'd seen this morning with Balian and looked curious, but felt pity for the girl after witnessing the plain scorn her husband indicated to this female servant. But Sibylla's lips were tugged by a smile as she saw the way this woman didn't show any indication to have been insulted by Guy's hateful manner of speaking, just staying put like a fateful servant would.

Guy sent one more dirty look to Sofia, where Tiberias was staring at him in suppressed anger as well, now standing from his seat in unison with Guy.

"I have business in the East", Guy announced, eyeing at the people around the table smugly, until stepped away from it. One of the servants trying to lift his long cloak, but he only jerked his arm backwards to signal him to vanish. Guy next waking behind Sibylla, who looked down discreetly like a great wife does as well when he started to speak again.

"My wife does not lament my absences", he said, eyeing at Sibylla's profile, clear poignant edge in his voice then as kept on talking. Smoothing the back of her neck. "That is either the best of wives…. or the very, very worst."

Sibylla's head rose, her no doubt using all her self-restraint not to express her dismay, as Guy then stepped away. About to leave, Sofia feeling compassion toward the princess in turn.

"Do you go to meet Reynald?" Tiberias asked, his question irritating Guy.

"No my lord, he is in disfavor!" he reminded, taking a step back. "I am a member of this court. Why should I make league with that… troublemaker?"

There was something in Guy's voice which spoke of dishonesty, Sofia's eyes moving from the wall for the first time to finally look at him, narrowing only slightly. This man was lying. She knew it, could read it from his proud demeanor. But as discreet as it was Guy noticed her sudden gaze and looked at her sharply, until again was left to examine this Saracen who appeared to be quite fair when one looked closer. Especially those eyes…

Guy drank his goblet empty and threw it to the servant, then leaving with no word more, Sofia's eyes following him. She hated that man. He really was vile and dishonorable. And she hated the thought she could've ended up being one of his mistresses. Sofia felt a tremble of disgust shake her body, but stayed serene, now returning her attention back to the pillar.

Uncomfortable silence had fallen over the table, Sibylla looking at Tiberias who then nodded a hint of smile covering his lips, lifting his goblet for a toast.

"To the very _best_ of wives!" he said emphasizing, meeting the princess's gaze. Sibylla smiled thankful and lifted her own goblet.

"**God bless Jerusalem!"** she said in Arabic, joining the toast, the guests following their example as her gaze rounded the table. Sofia smiling due to Tiberias' kindness, her however not noticing how Sibylla's irises were next fixated to her again. The princess not being able to prevent the sensation of recognition taking over her.

Sibylla examined Sofia for a brief moment more, before she surprised everyone who noticed, especially Balian, by waving at the Saracen woman.

"**Come here, daughter of Allah**", she called out to Sofia, speaking in Arabic again, Sofia turning her as astonished eyes to the princess who was smiling at her over the table kindly. Balian stopped eating and glanced up to Sofia, then also looking at the princess in equal confusion. Sibylla beckoned to her again and after directing a brief look down Sofia nodded in consent, starting to walk toward the head of the table.

Sofia stopped next to the princess' chair smiling, making a deep curtsey.

"**Yes your highness?"** she asked. Sibylla looked thoughtful, smiling again herself.

"**What is your name?"** she inquired.

"**Sofia, your ladyship**", Sofia answered with a bow of her head. Sibylla looked even more pensive.

"**Have we met before, Sofia?"** she continued with a question. Sofia was momentarily frightened when she thought the princess to have recognized her after all, even Sofia had covered her tattoo again after leaving Tiberias' office. But she hid her fear and smiled again, bowing slightly for the third time.

"**I do not believe so, your majesty", **Sofia responded humbly.** "I have just returned to the lands of my childhood with my lord after years of absence. No, we have not met, my lady."**

Sibylla said then nothing but eyed at Sofia curiously. Until then a servant came to Tiberias, whispering something to him. Tiberias soon turning to Sibylla.

"The king would see Godfrey's son", he informed, giving her apologetic gaze as was about to excuse himself. But Sibylla smiled and stopped him, placing a hand on his.

"I'll take him", she promised, standing herself, glancing at Balian remarkably who stood as well. Sofia bowing her head for the final time and stepping away, about to turn to go and wait for her lord at the same place as before. But Sibylla stopped her too.

"You come as well, Sofia. You should not leave your lord and stay", she urged, looking back at Sofia.

Sofia blinked for surprise and turned to gaze at Balian, who nodded in concur. He agreed it to be best to take Sofia with him, as if she would stay alone in this castle without protection anything could happen to her due to the Saracen blood running through her veins, which was evident to anyone who looked at her. She didn't have much English features in her.

Sofia simply nodded in response and started to follow her lord and Sibylla, as without a word more the princess next led them away from the courtyard, through the palace toward the private quarters of the king. Them walking along many corridors, silent, passing guards placed at several entrances of the wide rooms they came across. Until finally as they walked through another door-opening, Balian eventually broke the silence.

"This morning I spoke without knowing who you were", he said, apologetic tone in his voice and looked at Sibylla, who stopped momentarily due to the sound of it. Until she soon smiled.

"I knew who you were", she revealed, continuing her slow walk forward. "It's unmistakable. I loved your father… and I shall love you."

Sibylla looked at Balian briefly smiling, Sofia sensing surprise in her lord's form due to the short stiffening of his shoulders. She could picture his expression and smiled in amusement behind his back, until Sibylla then examined Balian more seriously.

"Do you fear being with me?" she inquired suddenly, Balian thinking a moment until met her gaze.

"No", was his sure reply, which made Sibylla stop as she looked at him now a bit surprised herself. Balian then tilted his head.

"…And yes", he added. Sibylla laughed a little as Sofia gave Balian slight amused look.

"A woman in my place has two faces; one for the world, and one she wears in private", she stated then, Sofia glancing now down momentarily, princess' words turning her rather pondering. Balian glanced at her, knowing the reason for her thoughtfulness as Sibylla then continued with sincere voice. Her expression as honest.

"With you I'll be only Sibylla", she finished, looking into Balian's eyes. Until a creak coming from the corridor behind Sofia woke their attention. Sibylla and Balian seeing a man stand there, eyeing at them in respect but with caution, before he stepped back behind the wall.

Sibylla seemed amused by this, turning around. "Tiberias thinks me unpredictable", she whispered, glancing at Sofia who smiled, before Sibylla turned her gaze back to Balian. Thinking a little.

"I _am_, unpredictable", she did then confess, her smile widening as a sign of concur, until she next walked to a door right behind her.

Sofia was then going to continue forward after giving Sibylla one more small curtsey, where Balian was about to follow the princess to her own quarters. Sofia gasped, glancing back toward the doorway where the observing man had stood.

"My lord…" Sofia called but too late, and it was Sibylla who stopped him.

"No", she said, lifting her palm as a prohibitive gesture, next pointing at the end of the corridor. "Listen to your servant. It's there."

Balian turned to gaze at the doorway at the end of the corridor, Sibylla eyeing at him a moment more until entered her rooms, giving Sofia slight smile as she curtsied once more. Balian passing her.

"Sofia", Balian's voice called and Sofia straightened, bettering her hold from his sword as followed, joining her lord who'd stopped to wait her. And together they went through the door, Balian opening it for Sofia.

They soon arrived to a outer corridor, the arches between the pillars showing the view of the incipient night falling over the city. They passed a man cloth in black, a torch in his hand as he prepared to light the beacons around the palace before the darkness would fall. Them continuing their walk to the end of that corridor through smoke of incenses, where new doors opened into a small hall. Inside another set of doors spreading before heir eyes, guards standing at the entrance. They'd reached the king's quarters.

Balian walked straight toward the doors which were immediately opened for him, but Sofia stopped. Balian hearing her footprints to fade and came to a halt as well, turning to give her a questionable look. Sofia smiled.

"The king has requested you, not me, your servant", she explained, bowing. "I shall wait here till you return."

Balian thought a moment, glanced at the guards who were indeed eyeing at Sofia suspiciously, until then walked back to Sofia surprising her. Balian grabbing his sword's sheath to pull Sofia closer, speaking quietly.

"No. I do not want to leave you alone here", he protested seriously, directing another careful look at the guard at his side before met Sofia's gaze. "You'll be just my servant and squire. You'll be of no harm to anyone."

Sofia said nothing, but then smiled. "Forgive me my lord, but I find it quite curious to be called your squire by holding onto your sword only once or twice", she said amused. "At first you weren't to accept me as a servant, but now you've made me as much as your armor bearer…"

Balian directed slightly frustrated look to the ceiling, making Sofia smile as then one of the guards spoke up.

"My lord?" he called, Balian turning around nodding and started to walk, Sofia by his side. But the guard stepped before her.

"The king has requested only baron of Ibelin, not servants with arms", he said politely, but gave a little poignant gaze to Sofia. She answered it serene, but Balian put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is fine. She'll do no harm", he reassured, the guard hesitating but he eventually nodded. However still extending his hand.

"The sword stays", he ordered.

Sofia gave him a slight questionable look in return as the thought of him thinking her as a threat to their king amused her. But she gave up the sword and now finally followed Balian through the doors, which were once again closed right after them.

They entered into another hall, but which was now higher and much more majestic than any of the previous ones, walking through it. Eventually turning to the left where the first room was situated. And there they saw a form of a man sitting his back to the door, cloth into white robe, writing. The king of Jerusalem.

The walls of the room had usual beautiful design left from the Byzantine period, chessboard assembled to the left side of the room as right in front of the two was a table. Sofia's eyes sweeping over the small Christian cross, bible and a statue standing on top of it with many other objects, her feeling the odor of incenses inside that room as well. But the scent was much stronger, smoke rising from many holders. But her examination was then cut by the king who stirred form his crouched position, starting to talk.

"Come forward", he urged after hearing the low steps echoing in the corridors of his quarters, telling him his visitor to have arrived. "I am glad to meet Godfrey's son", Baldwin continued then, taking a small pause in writing as turned his hooded head a bit toward the guests. "…And someone else, who however I do not recall of summoning to this meeting", he added.

Balian tensed a fraction but Sofia only stayed calm, lifting her scarf to cover her once again free hair and bowed deep, even the king couldn't see her.

"**Salaam alaikum**, my king", she greeted, surprising Baldwin, but who then continued writing. "I have only come due to the request of my lord. I wish not to interfere or otherwise bother your discussion."

"Sofia is my servant", Balian cut in. "I couldn't leave her outside by herself. Forgive me."

Baldwin was silent for a while as pondered these small observations, then answering. "I do understand your reasons very well, my lord of Ibelin", he stated, smile in his voice next as he turned his head again to Sofia's direction. "So **Alaikum salaam** to you, Sofia. And I reckon I am not your king, but you lord's. You may rise."

Sofia smiled, nodding, realizing the king to must have guessed her origin and stood up after kneeling in respect. But as she looked over at this cloaked figure she now saw his hands to have been wrapped into cloths. To prevent infection.

Sofia's heart was visited by pity as she realized that this young king, which she'd heard him to be, had as well been apparently infected with leprosy. A horrible, nearly and in most cases incurable disease, this notion causing her to sigh. Balian seemed a bit surprised due to the king's choice of words and there was then another short silence, until the king started to talk again.

"He was one of my greatest teachers…" he told them, talking of Godfrey, still writing a couple of lines onto the parchment before him. "He was there when, playing with the other boys, my arm was cut. And it was he, not my father's physicians, who noticed that I felt no pain…"

Sofia directed apologetic gaze at the king as he stood to his full length, turning, removing the hood which concealed him. "He wept when he gave my father the news… that I am a leper."

Balian was slightly flabbergasted as he and Sofia were now looking at not a face of a man, but a silvery mask, which hid the king's disfigured face from naked eye. Corrupted by the disease. But the eyes looking through the mask were powerful and wise, and now they were lit up by a smile as he gazed at Sofia next to Balian. Indeed noting that the spoken woman had been a Saracen.

"The Saracens say…" Baldwin continued, glancing at Sofia briefly, who returned his gaze her own earnest. "…that this disease is God's vengeance against the vanity of our kingdom. As wretched as I am, these Arabs believe that the chastisement that awaits me in hell… is far more severe and lasting… isn't that right?"

By now the king had walked before Balian, but next directed a questionable look to Sofia behind the mask, her being able to imagine him lift his eyebrows at her. She looked serious as nodded in consent, Baldwin's eyes filling with amusement due to her expression.

"Then I call it unfair", he mused as amused, now locking gazes with Balian once more before turned around. "Come, sit."

Balian followed the king as they walked to the chessboard, sitting down to the opposite sides of the table, Sofia staying still at the door. But Baldwin then turned to her and waved, just as one of his servants brought a jug of wine to the king and Balian.

"You as well, Sofia", Baldwin called, surprisingly using her name as if he was talking to a friend. "I wish to speak to both of you, now when you've arrived along with your lord."

Sofia smiled and bowed in gratitude, walking to the men and sat on a chair a little farther away from them. The king leant back in his own, thinking, then looking at Balian.

"Do you play?" he questioned, Balian shaking his head.

"No."

Baldwin gestured to the pieces organized on the board. "The world is in chess. Any move can be the death of you. Do anything except remain where you started, and you can't be sure of your end. Were you sure of your end once?"

The king had moved one of the pieces on the board. Sofia seeing Balian to glance down momentarily, sadness flickering in his eyes and she reckoned to know why. She as well gazed down as Balian answered.

"I was", he admitted.

"What was it?" Baldwin asked again. Balian turned contemplative now, though his sorrow was slightly visible at his features too.

"To be buried a hundred yards from where I was born", was his reply, said with serious voice.

"And now?"

"Now I sit in Jerusalem. And look upon a king."

Sofia eyed at Baldwin as he let out amused breath due to Balian's statement, until then released a thoughtful sound, gazing at the young baron for a moment. But soon the curious eyes of the king found Sofia again.

"How about you? Are you sure of what awaits you at the end of this life?" he questioned from her, now both of the men staring at the young woman who'd sat silent till now. Sofia meeting the king's irises, hers then falling to her lap, her expression unreadable and her eyes dark for sorrow.

"I once was as well", she confessed. "But my beliefs were not but dreams, and it was pointed out to me by reality which woke me from that fantasy, from that illusion I lived in. And now I can never be sure of my end, as it is as wavering as a reflection at the surface of the water. So fragile to be shattered by even a small tug of destiny."

Sofia's gaze hadn't risen and she dwelled in her melancholy for a moment, both of the men observing her attentively. Balian not understanding her such defeated words spoken in sadness which cause he couldn't name, him then only looking away himself thoughtful. Baldwin leant back in his chair once more.

"When I was 16, I won a great victory. I felt in that moment I would live to be a hundred", he started then after a small pause, but sighed as fleeting chagrin flashed through his eyes in turn. "Now I know I shall not see 30."

Balian examined the king compassionately, but said nothing either now. Also Sofia only sat still, staring at her lap in different kind of grief which had awoken in her due to the king's words. To die young to a disease so vile as leprosy. No one deserves the fate to be corrupted first outside while you live and then die, only to be as distorted inside due to the final judgment. Due to the bitterness which such a disease creates in a person. Sofia frowned in her ponders, now forgetting her own dark meditations from a moment before. But then the king leant forward, moving another chess piece forward on the board as continued his speech.

"None of us know our end, really", he remarked. "Or what hand will guide us there… A king may move a man, a father may claim a son. That man can also move himself. And only then does that man truly begin his own game. Remember howsoever you are played, or by whom, your soul is in your keeping alone. Even though those who presume to play you be kings or men of power. When you stand before God, you cannot say "but I was told by others to do thus", or that virtue "was not convenient at the time". This will not suffice. Remember that…"

Balian exchanged a significant look with the king until nodded.

"I will", he promised, smile visible in Baldwin's eyes. But Sofia then spoke up.

"If you wished me to speak as well, my lord", she said, finally lifting her gaze and smiled to Baldwin who turned to look at her. Sofia glanced briefly down, thinking until became serious.

"I shall say that I disagree with you. Man's soul is not his keeping", she argued, surprising the king as he listened. "Because it is said that God can see into our thoughts and very soul, and do we not pray to achieve peace and absolution through Him in every religion? Then to whom our souls truly belong? Our actions and words are decided by our minds, but our sins can be washed away only by gaining a pure soul. And that only God can give us, which is why we pray. So does it not belong to God, and not to a man?"

Baldwin examined this young Saracen with new regard, then feeling himself start to smile wider. He saw something same within her which Tiberias had, which anyone who'd ever looked into Sofia's eyes had seen. Wisdom. He then sighed, nodding.

"Yes… You can also see it that way", he agreed, smile in his voice too. "Your name gives you credit. Or is it that you give credit to your name, Sofia?"

Sofia said nothing at first but only smiled, bowing her head. "I only speak what is needed, my lord."

"I see that you do."

Balian glanced at Sofia, pondering her words until then stood up as the king leant back in his chair once more. But then he stood as well after a moment of thinking, walking next to Sofia and took some paper from the table, turning back to Balian.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, now placing the parchment on the table between himself and Balian. Balian took it in his hand momentarily, gazing at it as Sofia as well examined the drawing on it in interest.

"The Fortification", Balian stated, putting the paper back.

"What do you think of it?" Baldwin questioned, looking up to Balian curious. Sofia now stood up herself, stepping a little closer to her lord to see the drawing better as Balian thought, looking down at the paper for a while more until met the king's eyes. But he couldn't reply as the king continued.

"You disapprove", Baldwin stated the obvious due to the expression on Balian's face. "How would you improve it?" he inquired.

"Change the shape", Sofia commented thoughtful, the king giving her a questionable look but Balian was only surprised. Sofia pointed at the drawing. "This form is what makes this formation less durable against attacks. Change it."

Balian then smiled a little, leaning against the table and looked up at the king. "A cross", he stated, in a way agreeing Sofia's words now looking quite enthusiastic, the king listening in interest. "Or better…A star."

Balian had taken a charcoal in his hand and started to modify the existing drawing, both Sofia and the king following his hand carefully as it outlined Balian's idea for them to see.

"Like this. That way no part may be approached, without being exposed to fire from another part", he explained. Baldwin started to smile satisfied and nod as saw his standpoint.

"Yes I like this, your walls are more difficult to address", he agreed. They locked gazes, Sofia smiling a little as she saw true thankfulness on her lord's face, unbeknownst to him for a moment looking like his old self again. Baldwin leant back, smiling behind his mask.

"Very Good", he praised. Balian straightened.

"You will go to your father's house at Ibelin. Your house now", he said meeting Balian's eyes who answered his gaze serious once more, nodding. "And from there you will protect the pilgrim road. Safeguard in particular the Jews and the Muslims…" Baldwin glanced at Sofia. "… All are welcome in Jerusalem. Not only because it's expedient, but because it is right. Protect the helpless. Protect the people like this servant of yours who sees the true face of God…"

Both Balian and Baldwin looked at Sofia who bowed her head to the king with slight smile due to his evident sarcasm. This king was a good man and the way he just spoke of all faiths to be welcomed in his Jerusalem as equals… It touched Sofia who wished nothing more than that herself. But then her smile turned into a slight frown due to the king's following words.

"And then maybe one day when I am helpless, you will come and protect me", the king added. His voice now a bit pleading as the two men gazed at each other, until Balian smiled sincerely. Nodding, then turning to leave, Sofia standing to her feet, curtsying.

"My king", she said, about to leave too with Balian.

"Like I said I am not your true king", Baldwin answered. "That is why I now ask as a simple man and a possible friend, if you find any time among your obligations to your lord Sofia, I'd like to discuss with you. Your different opinions about religion caught my interest and maybe you can help me see things from the point of view of your people."

Sofia was surprised, but after she examined this king for a short moment, Balian also amazed, she then sighed slightly and nodded. Smiling as always.

"As you wish. I shall try", she promised, seeing Baldwin's eyes smiling back at her. But then Sofia took a couple of steps closer to the king and looked into his eyes seriously. "I am indeed a woman of my people", she started sincerely. "And I have knowledge of more advanced medicine that what your physicians may possess. I once worked as a nurse in a sickhome, where I came across this same disease which has placed itself in you… And if you wish me to, I can do what it is in my power to do to help you, my lord."

There was surprise now in the king's eyes as he stared back at this woman, but it soon turned into slight hope and then into gratitude. But in the end he only shook his head.

"No. I thank you, but no. It is too late for me, even with your people's remarkable knowledge of healing. I shall die to this infliction, but not until I have achieved my certain goals. I refuse to die before my time. So I am grateful for your kindness… But it would be wasted on me."

Sofia wrinkled her forehead for understanding, exchanging one last short stare with the king until nodded, dropping her gaze, walking by Balian's side. But Baldwin's voice still called out to her once more.

"Just don't forget… I shall not die either before I've had a change to sit and talk with you, Sofia", he reminded, Sofia smiling at him from the door. She said nothing but only nodded, now her and Balian finally exiting the room and the king's quarters.

The man who they had seen at the outer corridor with the torch was still there, now waiting for them. And urging Balian to follow with a wave of his hand, he now led them through the darkened corridors. But on their way Balian accidentally knocked over a toy figure depicting a horse and a rider, which had been left on the floor by someone.

Sofia stopped abruptly due the toy at her feet, Balian circling around and crouching down to lift it into his hand. And as he did pick it up, Sofia followed as he frowned slightly, seeing the rider's spear to have bent a little and she smiled slightly amused for his expression as he tried to twist it back straight. But then Sofia saw a shadow appear next to her and as her lord's eyes rose to stare behind her also Sofia turned, them now seeing a young boy to stare back at them from a door-opening which was slightly open. The boy leaning against the door, looking curious.

Balian stopped working with the rider figure as the boy now shyly closer the door a little, Sofia smiling to him sweetly as Balian placed the repaired toy back on the floor, him giving the boy as well one more look until stood up, taking hold of Sofia's arm lightly, pulling her a little.

"Let's go", he urged, Sofia nodding. And after one more smile to the boy she followed her lord.

But it didn't take long as they heard the door creak, them then turning a little to see the boy to have come out of the room, crouched on the floor, now holding the toy in his hands. He looked up to Balian, Sofia then seeing an expression spread over his features she'd never seen, but which she could name as small smile rose on his lips when he gazed at that boy. She knew that expression, because it was one often taking over her features too due the sight of children.

Sofia let out a low sigh, but then as well gave the boy a gentle look as he stood, returning into the room he'd appeared from, which now in better light turned out to be Sibylla's. Balian making another small smile as was about to continue their journey, but it was Sofia's turn to stay still, her still staring at the door of the princess' rooms. Balian stopping in wonder.

"Sofia?" he called, but she didn't hear him at first. Just sighed again, momentarily going back in her memories, feeling all that happiness and sorrow they hold to coincide for that fleeting moment once more.

"Sofia?" Balian called her again, questionably. But now Sofia finally smiled, blinking free from the dejected reverie.

"Yes… I'm coming."

Sofia walked past Balian, still smiling, but to him it was a sad smile. Like before him only being able to just wonder the mystery behind those strange emotions playing on her face as they were walking after their guide once more.

They returned the same way to the courtyard where Tiberias and hospitaler were waiting for them. The dinner appeared to have ended during that time Balian and Sofia had spent within the palace, and after their reentry they immediately left. Saying farewells to Tiberias, returning to their horses after Balian and hospitaler had changed from their borrowed clothes back into their uniforms.

"What did the princess have to say to you earlier?" Balian asked suddenly, looking at Sofia questionably as they were making their way through the palace garden to the stables.

Balian saw Sofia's gaze drop and he sensed she was reluctant to talk, him then frowning as realized how oddly she was acting. She had said almost nothing after the audience with the king, not even to call Balian as _"her lord"_. He examined the young woman in wonder, until then finally she spoke with a simple answer.

"She asked my name", Sofia responded. Balian frowned again.

"Why?"

"Perhaps she took pity on me", she said back indifferently, not looking at Balian. "I was after all ridiculed along with my lord by her husband."

Balian then remembered Guy and he turned irritated. "Are you alright?" he then asked worried. "He shouldn't have said those things of you."

"Either he shouldn't have hit me in Messina, but he did. Because I am what I am. A Saracen", Sofia replied matter-of-factly, suddenly stopping, Balian noticing them to have reached the horses which had been already prepared for them. He hoisted himself straight on the saddle, offering his hand to Sofia. But she declined with a shake of her head.

"No my lord. I shall walk", she informed with a weak smile, looking away from him. Her suddenly quite distant behavior surprising Balian, reminding him of a true relationship between a lord and his servant, even just a moment ago she'd been smiling. But technically Sofia _was_ his servant so why should he have found this odd? Well, he did. Sofia didn't talk much, but now she seemed deliberately to be avoiding conversation with him. But after all he then let it go, turning his horse around and allowing Sofia to walk as she desired.

They traveled back to Balian's mansion, Sofia indeed walking the whole way there, and immediately after the horses had been brought to their stables she turned to Balian.

"Shall I inform that the meal prepared for you can be now given to the servants and their families? After all you dined elsewhere my lord, and it would be a shame to throw away the food they have made", she asked. Balian nodded, smiling.

"Yes."

"Shall I come and make you a bath?" Sofia questioned.

"No."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, my lord?"

"No."

Sofia nodded. "Then send someone to fetch me if you need anything, my lord", she prompted, about to leave. But then she turned on her heels, returning. "Shall we travel to Ibelin tomorrow?"

Balian shook his head. "No. But soon we shall."

"Well, I make sure your belongings are to be packed when the time comes then."

Balian nodded in turn as Sofia now gave him polite smile, but not her usual complete and honest one as turned, soon vanishing from sight into the servants' quarters. Hospitaler saw Balian to frown in thoughts.

"Did something happen during the meeting with the king?" he queried, also looking after Sofia contemplatively. "Sofia seemed distraught."

Balian was surprised by his remark. He hadn't concluded her to be distraught, but rather… In the end he didn't know. Because of that next only sighing. "I don't know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Ibelin

_**AN:**_

_**The time has come, the tribute character's up in this chapter. So at this point I'm obliged to reveal that the character I'm speaking of is a dog. Yes, a dog. But of course an animal with such a famous name shall earn his chance to perform in a fanfic! And as said earlier, this is fundamentally a tribute story to one of my biggest supporters of the time, **_**Goldenscar**_**. So Darcy, her dear pet, has been included into this fic with her two years ago confirmed blessing.**_

_**If interested, do please check out her work, and naturally enjoy this chapter and let me know if there's something off or to be further worked on!**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

"There my lord. Ibelin", Almaric informed as curbed his horse to a standstill, the group of Balian's knights stopping on top of a hill behind their lord. Eyeing at the houses and the waste lands opening before their eyes, but most importantly at the main residence at the distance, which now as well as everything else they saw belonged to Balian. To a man who in France had nothing...

Sofia stopped her own horse a bit farther away from Balian's, who had told her to stay close to him as often as possible if something would have happened during those days of travel they'd gone through. Naturally Sofia had obeyed, but inwardly she'd just rolled her eyes at the man. Balian was too cautious of her race. There were hundreds if not thousands of other Arabs and Muslims in this land as well, so Sofia wasn't the only one who could've been attacked by crusaders or common rogues. But like said, Sofia had stayed quiet about this fact.

Her eyes started to wander about the barren landscape, not detecting many signs of flourishing expect a few palm trees and bushes spread around the lands. Neither she saw any crop, her frowning at this unsettling realization. How did these people, all these families under Balian's care manage to live here? Balian seemed to have noticed the same as he gazed at everything quite indifferently, though in his mind was far from pleased.

"Do you have any water springs in these lands?" Sofia did then ask from Almaric, who as an exception from the other knights she'd met from time to time had started to treat her rather considerately, not in such a servant like manner.

Balian as well turned his head toward the said man, both he and Sofia seeing him to look troubled, Almaric then releasing a sigh.

"No, not this close to the main lands. All the people living here have to fetch water from a mile away, where there is a well. As you can see these lands are pestered with drought", Almaric answered. Sofia sighing as well and she wrinkled her eyebrows, staying still as the other group started to ride toward the mansion, which was even bigger than Balian's other residence at Jerusalem. But eventually she too followed, now riding as one of the last and gazed at the small houses and people they passed.

As Sofia was the last one to ride in through the entrance, she saw Balian dismount from his horse when a servant hurried out of the house. Bowing deep as greeted the new master of the house, starting to talk in too fast-flowing Arabic for Balian to understand as waved at his lord to follow him inside. Balian after all starting to take slow steps toward the doorway, gazing at the front until then he remembered Sofia.

He turned, not seeing her anywhere, freezing in bafflement. Did she get lost? How could've that been? Balian searched the yard with his gaze a couple of times, now seeing only her horse which being led toward the stables with the rest of the animals. The servant he couldn't understand keeping on talking behind his back, trying to usher Balian in, as then Balian saw Almaric. Calling out to him, his knight immediately arriving by his side.

"Where's Sofia?"

"Sofia?" Almaric repeated, as well now rounding the courtyard with his eyes, but didn't see her anymore. "She was just here a moment ago. Do you need her? Shall I find her?"

Balian thought a moment until shook his head. "No. It is fine."

Balian now followed the male servant inside, and let him lead himself through the first floor of the house toward the doors which opened to the balcony. But Balian paused on his way and examined the room he'd arrived in, his gaze rounding the walls, quickly fixating on a chicken standing on the table. Giving it one odd look until Balian's eyes next rose, to look at more carefully at a painting on the wall behind the table. Depicting a skeleton, holding hands with a woman and a man. Words _"quod sumus" _leaving the skeleton's mouth, referring to the dance of death. No matter what station you possess, the dance of death unites all. Balian moved his eyes forward on the painting.

"Quod sumus", he read. "Hoc eritis. Such as we are…you will be…"

Balian thought a moment of these words written in Latin, his brows slightly wrinkled, until the servant now opened the doors to the balcony. Walking through the doorway, turning to showcase the magnificent view to Balian. Him now following the man and stepped out himself, gazing about like inside the mansion, seeing a small canopy at the corner of the balcony where he also saw a silhouette of a castle built from sand stones. Balian next walking to the rail, between the thin wooden pillars used to support the canopy during rain, to now stare at his lands. His lands. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He had arrived to Holy Land with nothing but his name, which now either wasn't his anymore. But here he was the baron of Ibelin. The son of Godfrey of Ibelin.

Balian then frowned as his thoughts reeled back from these inherited lands to Sofia. It had been nearly a week since her true identity was revealed to Tiberias, and ever since that day she had been quieter. And that was a lot to be said about a person who even generally spoke pretty little. During these total of three months or so they'd known each other, Balian had thought at least some form of friendship to have grown between them. Some kind of bond of trust, and not a normal servant lord relationship. But even Balian had tried to converse with her like before, Sofia had been so silent and responded with only a couple of words instead of representing a counter argument like normally. She hadn't either smiled much, which alone told Balian that something was wrong. Sofia smiled a lot.

Was she angry about what happened at Tiberias' office? Was she mad at Balian for breaking his promise, and thought he'd deliberately tried to get rid of her by revealing her true identity as Saladin's daughter and princess of the Muslims? This was what worried Balian the most about her, and the smile he had on his lips now vanished. This doubt, which he suspected to be the reason why the only interaction between him and Sofia now seemed to be of that strict lord servant's. He just didn't know.

"Your father was important", Almaric's voice then invaded Balian's thoughts and he glanced at him, seeing him stop a little behind him. Serious look on his face. "His lands were not."

A ghost of smile returned on Balian's lips. "That will suit me."

"My lord!" Sofia's voice suddenly called out to Balian, causing him to turn and see her walk toward him from the other side of the wide balcony, which in fact reached half of the entire house.

Sofia was carrying a tray, two cups on it. And as she walked Balian then heard barking, soon seeing how a dog, Cocker Spaniel colored black and white with patches ran out of the house after her. Even wider smile spreading on his lips as he saw the dog jump against her excitedly, looking at Sofia expectant in hopes of getting something from her tray.

"You've gotten a new friend", Balian remarked, quirking his eyebrows, and after nodding at the dog he looked into Sofia's eyes. Her simply shrugging and gazing down at the spaniel who let out another bark.

"I don't know about a friend my lord. He just started to follow me around when I went to the kitchen to prepare these drinks", Sofia answered while walked to the men, slightly curtsying.

"Darcy here has become quite friendly people-friendly", Almaric stated and tapped the dog on the head. "I mean after your father found him, my lord. Took him in. He was but a puppy then, a streetdog without an owner as many animals are in the city. And pitiful he was. His fur was in very bad condition, half fallen off and he had more fleas than two dogs can carry! And his life was pretty much like any human's living at the streets… He was pushed around and attacked by other dogs who'd lived at their territory longer and knew where to get food. So Darcy was as well nearly starved when Godfrey found him, and he didn't trust people. But look at him now! Fur so shiny and silky that you'd never believe my words to be true! And completely flea free!"

Both Sofia and Balian examined the happy spaniel, truly not believing him once being such a miserable creature seeing that wagging tail and friendly nature. But Sofia then sighed and smiled, scratching the dog under his muzzle. Darcy barked delighted, as Almaric then took a notice of the tray.

"What do you have there, Sofia?" he inquired as eyed at the cups, Sofia smiling at him and offering the platter to him.

"Just some cooled tea. I figured it would taste heavenly after hours of endless riding under the sun", Sofia explained, the delighted men taking a cup each. Balian tasting it first and smiling surprised.

"This is good. Thank you", he complimented, meaning it. And Sofia had been right. Something which was that sweet and cool tasted marvelous to him with such dry throat due to the dust he'd inhaled during the journey over the desert.

Sofia returned his smile, but then looked momentarily at the view opening right next to them. Almaric taking another sip from his own drink until then looked questionable.

"I understand that you thought of your lord by preparing these…" he stated, waking Sofia's attention and he lifted wondering eyebrow as well. "But what have I done to earn such kindness from you, Sofia?"

"Actually it was a bribe of some kind", Sofia confessed, then hushing the barking dog and making him sit with arched eyebrows in turn and lift of a finger. Balian following this in amusement until Sofia looked back up to Almaric.

"I was hoping you could show me around a little and introduce me to this house's staff, so that I could get to know them and the procedures of this household", Sofia continued, Almaric having a realization, nodding.

"Of course, the new main servant of our lord needs to be taught the manners of the residence", he remarked, emptying his cup before placed it back on the tray Sofia extended. Balian lifting his brows again. They'd just arrived and Sofia was already starting to work?

Almaric then directed somewhat questionable look at Balian, as in to ask his permission. Also Sofia did then look at Balian and turned her head, glancing between the men until Balian fathomed the meaning of their questionable glances, nodding himself.

"Yes, you may go", he consented, in his opinion too officially and smiled. Sofia returning it the way she had these days and bowed her head to him.

"Then I shall help serving the dinner for you a little later, my lord", Sofia promised. "But I trust you wish to bathe before?"

Balian nodded. He wished for nothing more than that except for a bed to sleep in. They hadn't stopped to rest for very long periods of time during their voyage to his father's states, and Balian didn't remember the last time he had wished for a simple meal and bed sheets so much in his life. Well, maybe after he and Sofia had spent days crossing the desert after the shipwreck and climbed to the hill of Christ's crucifixion.

"Who can I ask to assist me with the bathwater?" Sofia then queried from Almaric.

"Her name is Zuleika. She used to be the main servant of the old baron", he answered, then thinking a moment. "I believe you might have met her already. She usually spends most of her time in the kitchen."

"Oh yes! Then, excuse me my lord, I shall go and prepare your room before the bath", Sofia said to Balian who nodded again, but sent a bit odd look after her as she walked the same way to the other side of the balcony, the spaniel trailing her steps and barking at her.

"Darcy, sit boy!" Almaric exclaimed, the dog stopping immediately and obediently he walked back to the men, sitting in front of them. Balian crouching to rub Darcy's neck in thoughts.

Yes, his and Sofia's interaction had definitely turned only to that between a servant and a lord. But could've he expected any less after he'd given in for her plead to serve him as one? Balian sighed for discontent.

* * *

Balian was brought to his room by Almaric. It had been the master bedroom of Godfrey's, as it would be of his son's from that day onward.

Balian let his eyes round the room in similar fashion it had circled around the whole house earlier. Him finding there to be a simple writing desk next to a big bed, the windows and the balcony giving to the backyard as well, and made it possible for Balian gaze down at his lands from there any time he wished it.

He next spent a moment examining the bookkeeping piled onto the desk, to see out of pure curiosity what was there waiting for him as the new lord of this manor. And for his infliction he noted that the books did not add up and they were behind for even years maybe. Possibly unsolvable after such a long time of neglect. Balian sighed, but his ponders were then interrupted by Sofia who came in with an older woman who Balian concluded to be Zuleika.

Zuleika greeted him with quite good English and Balian nodded to her. But as the woman now placed a bucket of hot water on the floor she exchanged a couple of Arabic words with Sofia until exited the room, curtsying to Balian.

"I thought you were out with Almaric to see your states a little before dinner, my lord", Sofia stated, glancing up to Balian as now walked to the bucket. Balian shook his head.

"No, that shall remain until tomorrow", he answered, walking to Sofia to take the heavy looking bucket from her, but she simply gave him slightly questionable look.

"It is heavy", Balian specified. "Let me lift it."

"Which of us is the servant, my lord?" Sofia questioned back and did lift the bucket by herself, taking it to the tub. Balian only gaping a bit but stayed silent, then following Sofia as she first lit up some candles and then took a jar of some powder, which had quite strong but nice odor. Her sprinkling some of it into the tub, before Balian watched her to lift the bucket with one hand easily, pouring the boiling water inside. The sweet scent he didn't recognize spreading throughout the whole room.

Balian now took notice that Sofia hadn't changed clothes yet. "Haven't you bathed?" he indeed asked, somewhat incredulous, where Sofia let out a laugh.

"Servant cannot possibly bathe before her lord, my lord", she reminded amused, putting down the bucket as then went to the closet at the end of the room, taking out towels. Balian nodded. Right.

"The soap is on the table if you need it, my lord", Sofia then continued. "I shall come and inform you when the dinner is ready. You can leave your uniform out and as I shall put away the bathe water, I'll take it to be washed."

"Thank you", Balian said smiling, a bit automatically, Sofia nodding.

"Do you wish me to stay and help you, my lord?" she asked, lifting one of the towels. Taking Balian aback so that he froze, blinking once, clearly uncomfortable expression on his face which amused Sofia to whom helping a man bathe wasn't anything new.

"No there is… no need. I can do it myself", Balian answered, looking away. Evidently abashed. He didn't see Sofia's amused smile.

"It is my duty as your main servant to help you bathe, my lord", she stated the truth, teasing him. Balian turning even more embarrassed, him letting out a slow breath.

He remembered how awkward it had been back at Jerusalem when he'd taken a bath in the residence, several servant women giggling around him and then drying him simultaneously when he'd been finished. And even if he could barely cope up with an ordeal like that, he could never let Sofia do something similar… to that. Especially let her see him in such state as Balian knew her. It would've been completely different situation if she would've simply been one of the servants of this house he'd never met, though even then it would be inconvenient. But she was Sofia.

"No Sofia, there is no need", Balian repeated, Sofia tilting her head but said nothing. Her then placing the bucket next to the wall and was about to leave, but Balian still stopped her after getting over his fleeting embarrassment.

"Sofia", he called, causing the woman to stop and appear questionable. "I tell Almaric to have a room arranged for you upstairs."

Sofia sighed. "My lord, there is no need for that. I can sleep with the rest of the servants, as I'm not in any higher position than them."

"You're wrong", Balian contested, maybe stiffening a tad himself due to the sound of his words. Sofia staring at him puzzled, eventually frowning and tilting her head again.

"I am?" she questioned. Balian sighed.

"I do not consider you as a servant, Sofia", he said seriously. "I have accepted your servitude and let you to stay by my side and help me as one, but you aren't like the others. I am responsible of you. You are my guest in this house and I am to take care of you. I promised my father I would."

There was a moment of silence as Sofia looked down momentarily, sadness flickering in her dark eyes as she recalled the older crusader. In the end smiling at the memory.

"And you will, my lord", she answered. "By letting me do what is there for me to do. What else could I do than serve you as a servant?"

Balian was speechless as Sofia looked at him. He fell silent, just examining this young woman in slight confusion again. But Sofia then only smiled once more.

"There. I was born into simple life such as this. And now I've lived it so long that I cannot even think of living in any other manner", she continued.

"But you are a princess", Balian remarked. "You weren't born to serve but to be served. Am I supposed to ignore this fact?"

Sofia looked at Balian, locking eyes with him. She sighed and from her eyes Balian saw true plead, which confused him again. "Yes. You should", she answered earnestly. "If that is what I ask of you… will you treat me the same way as so far? You told me that to you I was just Sofia. Has that changed, my lord?"

Balian was silent for a while, looking down until shook his head. "No."

Sofia nodded contented and then looked away, them standing in silence for a brief momen. Until it was Sofia who broke it, smiling.

"Go in. The water shall cool before you have finished", she urged, giving Balian a slight glance, until then was again about to leave. She walked out of the room to the next, on her way toward the door leading to the corridor. But Balian stopped her again.

"Please Sofia", he bidded, meeting her gaze. "If not for anything else than as a sign of my gratitude… take the room. For all you have done for me. I meant it when I said you are no ordinary servant to me, but I have started to consider you as a friend. As a true friend or at least something close to it…"

Sofia seemed hesitant, about to argue, but Balian then looked frustrated and gave her significant look straight into eyes.

"Or must I order you to take the room?" he asked.

It was Balian's turn to be amused as he followed Sofia's reaction, her however in the end she just sighing, closing her eyes as nodded in surrender.

"Very well. I thank you for your kindness, my lord", she complied. Balian smiled satisfied.

"Good."

He next watched as Sofia bowed and opened the door, closing it behind her. Smiling him then walking back to the bedroom through the thin curtains and removed his shirt, dipping his fingers into the water of the tub. It truly was hot.

* * *

It was around midnight when Balian was walking at the balcony, staring at the dark landscape in deep thoughts. He'd talked with Sofia after all before dinner, but she hadn't seemed much different. And they hadn't actually talked about the fact that worried Balian. He'd always gotten along with Sofia, them both being so quiet by nature. But regardless he felt that when they spoke with each other, they understood each other in some unspeakable way. But was there really something wrong? She had accepted his offer of the room, but it had been obvious she did it reluctantly. Balian didn't understand her.

He couldn't sleep, even though he'd been so tired after arriving to Ibelin. But it seemed that the bath and food had given him his strength back, and now when he could've just went to bed and slept, he couldn't. So instead Balian now leant on the balcony's rail again, staring into the darkness, thinking pretty much nothing, but still everything. But then all of a sudden Darcy sprung to the scene, sitting next to him and as Balian glanced down at him, he saw the dog tilt his head and wag his tail. Balian smiled to him, scratching his head and neck.

"How do you talk to her I wonder, if you became so good friends with her at once?" he questioned, amused. Darcy just staring at him, panting, enjoying the scratch until he yawned. Causing Balian to smirk.

But as he eyed at the animal, he soon decided to go to see if Sofia was in her room. He needed to ask her directly was everything fine, because Balian knew that otherwise she wouldn't actually tell that herself. Especially when she seemed to take her duty as his servant so seriously.

Balian walked into his room through open balcony doors, Darcy following him as he exited his private quarters to get to the corridor. The room he'd asked to be prepared for Sofia was three doors away from his and Balian ambled straight to it, waiting a short moment before knocked. He expected to hear footsteps but didn't, Darcy sitting down and looking up to him questionably, where Balian knocked again. This time noticing the door to be actually open. Balian let out a breath and opened it, hoping not to surprise Sofia in middle of changing as stepped in. But he saw no one. Sofia wasn't there.

Darcy had accidentally sneaked in, and surprised Balian now watched as he circled the room, stopping to sniff at Sofia's sandals. And recognizing her smell he then jumped on her bed, pushing through the thin curtain which fell down from the canopy. Laying down clearly satisfied, Balian examining the dog for a brief moment until released amused breath.

"Come and get me when she returns", he told to the spaniel, who shifted his eyes back to Balian as rested his head on his paws. Darcy's tail waving once, maybe for approval.

Balian gave him one more amused glance until turned, returning to the corridor. Then starting to wander around the house absentmindedly, half looking for Sofia half just making a random stroll, examining his house once more. The servants who he met all greeted him with deep bows and curtseys and he answered them with a nod, as he noted that most of them were Muslims and didn't speak anything else than Arabic. And he obviously hand't yet learnt their language.

Balian didn't find Sofia. As if she even wouldn't have been in the whole house. Balian sighed for this thought, but in fact another thought also crossed his mind. Why he found it so important to talk with Sofia, to know everything was alright between them? Well, Balian didn't want her to think he'd tried sell her out to Tiberias or to anyone and use her as a pawn in the war against Saladin. Because he would never do that. But yet concluding from Sofia's recent behavior, how she'd become more serious and official while with him, Balian thought that maybe his hunch was right about that. This realization causing him to sigh again.

He then abruptly saw Zuleika at the end of one of the corridors, talking to another woman Balian had seen serve the dinner this evening. Both of them curtsying in unison as saw him.

"Good evening, my lord", Zuleika greeted, Balian nodding, though then turning questionable.

"Have you seen Sofia?" he asked, the women looking at each other. Until the older woman remembered with a smile.

"Oh, the new girl! Yes, my lord, she has already retired I'm afraid. She has worked hard to get to know the things of this house, even it's only her first day at Ibelin, and must be tired!" Zuleika stated in awe. Balian smiled.

"So she is in her room?" he confirmed, Zuleika nodding.

"Yes, my lord. But is there a reason you need Sofia? Could I be of any help?"

"No, no need. I just have to talk with her that is all."

Zuleika nodded once more, exchanging a quick remarkable look with the other woman who smiled as well rather suggestively, them both eyeing at their new young lord briefly, measuring. Until then Zuleika smiled wider, curtsying again.

"Well then, you find Sofia from her room. Good night, my lord."

"Good night."

Balian returned back upstairs, like before walking straight to Sofia's room. This time not hesitating but knocked at once, though didn't get a response either now. He frowned. Zuleika had said Sofia to have already retired, so why didn't she answer the door? He tried again.

"Sofia?" he called as no one either now came to allow him in. But then he suddenly heard scratching from the other side of the door and a faint whimper. And as Balian now again opened the door himself, he found Darcy to be still in Sofia's room, standing there his tail wagging.

But the tailwagging immediately stopped as he saw the comer to be Balian. And the man could've sworn to hear the dog snort, as if disappointed to see him instead of Sofia. Balian watching him now to scamper back to the bed and jump on it, making a circle as searched his place. And finally Darcy placed himself onto the cushions, eyeing at Balian rather suspiciously now.

"Sofia's still not here?" Balian questioned from him slightly amused, seeing him snort again and he placed his head now on one of the cushions.

Balian shook his head but soon walked further in, now spending a moment to examine Sofia's room. It wasn't much different from his, having same kind of tub and a closet and open twin doors to the balcony. Warm night air streaming in, fluttering the curtains and Balian felt a faint smell of flowers in his nose.

Balian rounded the bed, now his eyes hitting on the long chest of drawers, and on it he saw some curious objects, him noticing himself to walk over to the drawer to gaze at them in interest. One of them wasn't actually very extraordinary, just a beautiful small mirror, clearly Saracen made by the decorations on it, but the two other ones were strange to Balian. He picked up a peculiar, small container, looking a bit like an hourglass but it wasn't, having some black powder in it. It could've been another healing herb of the Arabs, but Balian didn't think so, as the container was too fine looking and decorated to be used into something so casual. It had a string attached to it, which made it possible to be placed around one's neck to be carried.

Lifting his brows Balian as well lifted the container from the chain, sniffing it. And indeed some pungent, bitter odor came from it, Balian frowning a little as put it back on the drawer. Him next looking at the third object, which he now realized to be nothing but a small dagger. But he reckoned it to be more of an heirloom than to be used in fighting, as it too was decorated and had a chain attached to it. He now took it in his hand, pulling the thin, small curvy blade out of its light sheath. That no doubt, was as well made by the Saracens. Where Sofia had gotten these? Were they objects she'd taken from her home before she was kidnapped?

But then Balian suddenly heard the noise of the door opening and closing and he gasped out of his thoughts, him pushing the dagger back into its sheath. He heard the light footsteps of Sofia's and then her quite surprised voice start to talk.

"How did you get into my room?" she asked from the spaniel, who had immediately lifted his head excitedly and Balian saw his tail wag furiously behind the curtain. He smiled as heard Sofia sigh and she probably smiled too, smoothing Darcy's fur.

"Honestly, what do you find so likable in me that you had to come and sleep in my bed? Oh, well… I guess you are adorable in your own way. Except that amount of fur you are leaving behind", she continued, straightening. Darcy barked lazily.

Sofia hadn't noticed Balian who was standing behind the canopy's curtain. And just as he then was about to step out from its shelter, he was frozen on his spot due to surprise. Sofia had been at the fountain in the backyard, which the servants used to wash up as she hadn't had the time or chance to bathe before after their arrival. So as she'd finally been freed from work, she'd gone to bathe there instead of waiting till she was in her room. And so as she indeed didn't see Balian stand behind her back, she just casually removed her robe, dropping it onto the table. Balian stiffening on his spot as he now found himself to be staring at Sofia's completely naked body.

Balian had always thought of Sofia young. But now as he couldn't stop himself from examining her curves suddenly uncovered before his eyes, he came to the conclusion she wasn't so young after all. Not so young he'd always seen her. And he now understood why so many men would've wanted to pay fortunes just to be with her… Balian stopped those thoughts immediately wherever they were going, reprimanding himself for them.

Sofia seemed to also have a small tattoo on her lower back, a henna tattoo looking like a flower of some kind. And even she'd told Balian and hospitaler that she'd spent two years fighting different wars with her master of that time, Balian didn't see any scars or marks of old battle wounds on her skin. But it was perfectly smooth, flawless…

Balian now flinched again as Sofia then swung her long moist hair over her shoulder, now revealing her bare back. She raked the strands of a bit tangled hair and was just about to grasp a comb from the table, as Balian then took a shocked step backwards and accidentally shoved the dagger he'd been holding from the drawer, it falling down with a clang.

Sofia whipped around in fright. And as her eyes locked with Balian's he could see her bewilderment. But not like he, she didn't turn embarrassed at all, where Balian froze again. Clearing his throat and finally looked modestly away, though a moment ago he couldn't have stopped his eyes from wandering.

"My lord?!" Sofia questioned surprised, glancing to the side.

"Forgive me Sofia, you… did not see me. I came here to talk, but you were not here so I waited…" Balian explained, trying to sound normal, though he had to force himself not to glance at Sofia. There was a moment of silence until he then heard her sigh, next hearing her footsteps again.

"It is alright. You wouldn't be the first man to see me like this, my lord, so there isn't actually anything to hide", Sofia stated the obvious. Balian was silent, dropping his gaze. Well that could've been true but…

Sofia now quickly went to the closet, Balian turning around as well modestly as she pulled out a night gown, putting it on.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" her voice then questioned. And concluding he was able to turn, Balian now met her gaze. It amazed him how she didn't look at all uncomfortable, but was eyeing at him completely serene as he himself still felt his blood rush. He coughed again, nodding.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Sofia asked again, tilting her head. Balian looked thoughtful.

"Yes, is everything alright Sofia?" he asked back. Sofia was honestly confused.

"What do you mean my lord?" she inquired.

Balian frowned, taking a step forward. "You have acted strangely this past week", he specified, Sofia blinking once. "I've been wondering is something bothering you?"

"Why would anything be bothering me, my lord?" Sofia questioned, now walking over to the bed and sat, smoothing Darcy's head who moved it on her lap satisfied. Balian came closer.

"You tell me", he said. "You've been very quiet and distant after we left Jerusalem. Even that much silence is not something expected from you."

Sofia looked out to the balcony. "I'm not sure to what you refer by distant, my lord, as the bond between servant and a lord is hardly close", she answered, nonchalantly as was her habit in these situations. Balian couldn't help but feel frustration and he sat at the other side of the dog, Darcy giving him annoyed look lifting his head, as if to tell Balian was not welcome on the bed with them.

"You know you've become close enough to me for me to realize something is wrong with you", Balian claimed, serious. "Sofia… I can't help but think I have done something to wrong you."

Balian surprised Sofia and her eyes widened slightly, her turning to him in confusion.

"Wronged me, my lord?" she asked. Balian wrinkled his brows, gazing at her.

"I mean what happened with Tiberias a week ago", he said. "Are you angered with me, because I let it to be revealed who you are?"

"My lord…" came out of confused Sofia's mouth. She stared at Balian.

"I didn't mean to give you an impression that I had an intention of using you", Balian continued. "I fear I have made you believe thus, and am sorry if you think I tried to break my promise to you. I did not either know that we were to talk of you while meeting Tiberias. But I could never reveal your true identity, as I know it would be dangerous to you. I am responsible of you, and if I would ever let myself break your trust, as you have so sincerely pledged your loyalty to me, I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

Sofia examined Balian, a bit puzzled due to his sincerity as he gazed back at her now silent after also quite unnatural long speech. But she then smiled, stopping her stroking hand on Darcy's neck looking forward. Darcy lifted his head as if to ask why she stopped.

"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death…" she then mused half to herself, confusing Balian momentarily. But then she sighed.

"Is that what you have been worried about, my lord? That I am angry to you?" Sofia questioned, now looking at her lord again. But she was smiling amused. "No, my lord. You have not angered me. I admit I did think you had told of me to that man, Tiberias, in order to make me part of your war… But I dare say I know you that well to see from you when you speak true to me… And now you do."

Balian was now surprised in turn, where Sofia's eyes were smiling at him. She then shook her head.

"No my lord, that is not the reason for my quietness. I am sorry if I have been distant as you say. It has not been my intention", she continued, now turning more thoughtful and her smile faltered, her hand stopping again smoothing Darcy's fur as she looked down.

Balian saw worry in her eyes and he frowned wondering, now also placing his hand on the dog's side and started to smooth it. Darcy giving him another annoyed look, as if he wouldn't have wanted him to smooth him when Sofia was already doing it.

"Then what is it?" Balian asked, curious. "If it wasn't me who has made you distraught, then what is it?"

Balian stared at Sofia. She didn't answer at first, just let her gaze wander around, until she then closed her eyes.

"My quietness has to do with the meeting with Tiberias", she now finally revealed, glancing up to Balian. "But it's not due to your actions, my lord, or Tiberias', as you have been nothing but kind to a unworthy woman like me…"

Balian now detected a fast flicker of even deeper pain and sorrow in Sofia's gaze he'd never seen, her letting out a short sigh and turning away. Gloomy for a moment. Balian's hand also stopping to smooth the spaniel as he gazed at her, also frowning for sadness. He could guess what she was thinking and felt pity. But rather even if he would've wanted to say a word of comfort, he hadn't seen the life Sofia had, and couldn't say anything which could take it away. Or even ease it.

Because of that he only was silent, looking down, then glancing at Sofia's hand on Darcy next to his, feeling hesitant. But just as he was about to place his palm on Sofia's she took in slightly shaky breath and straightened, pulling her hand on her lap and giving him a somewhat smile.

"That meeting and talk of my true identity along with life I once led…" Sofia continued, her smile now only blue. "It just made me realize how alone I actually am. And that beside this house I have nothing to go to and call home, as even if I would find my way back to my father, my sisters and brothers… my grandmother… none of them would want to see me ever again. Because of what I am, what I have become… I have no place of happiness…"

Balian looked at Sofia this time sadly, as her words made his own sorrow resurface from deep within him. Alone and having no place of happiness… he couldn't have understood better… Balian now felt the weight of the still rather fresh pain in his chest once more after quite a long moment of absence. But Sofia then looked at him, smiling.

"But I can always try here. With you my lord. In Ibelin", she remarked. "I can try to make this place my home now. As long as you'll have me, that is."

They exchanged a stare, Sofia looking sincere, as Balian was somehow dazed when he now also noted the first time that Sofia's eyes truly were blue. Deep blue. Like the night sky. He smiled.

"I'll have you", he agreed. Sofia looking truthfully thankful as she smiled back, lowering her head.

"Thank you, my lord. For giving me a reason to live like your father did."

All of a sudden the atmosphere was broken by the sound of a growling stomach. Balian frowned for confusion, Darcy waking up from his slumber and he turned his head around, eventually looking at Sofia. Also Balian's gaze rose to stare at the young woman suspiciously.

"Have you not eaten anything?" he inquired, in dibelief. Sofia inclined her head.

"I was supposed to. But didn't have any time", she answered. Balian looked now only bewildered until he sighed, standing up.

"Wait here", he prompted, walking to the door.

"My lord?" Sofia asked.

"Stay here. I go get you something to eat", Balian said. Instantly Sofia stood up, protesting.

"No! My lord, there is no need…" she started, but Balian's now quite hard, commanding gaze caused her objections to cease.

"You haven't had anything to eat since last evening. You'll faint if you keep on going like this", Balian sated matter-of-factly.

"But my lord for you to…" Sofia tried, but Balian placed a hand on her arm, narrowing his eyes until smiled a little.

"Stay here", he repeated, opening the door. Sofia blinked for surprise but then simply sighed, yielding before his evident authority.

"This is after all my room now…" Balian heard her mutter through the door before he closed it. That statement making him smile as he then went to the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

**Name translations: Zuleika (the fair one)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Building The Kingdom

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

When Balian returned back he found Sofia sitting outside at the balcony, her legs crossed on the chair as she gazed up at the few stars visible. Her loose hair fluttered in the lazy breeze, and as Balian watched the strands to twirl in the wind he realized how long it truly was. Longest he'd ever seen.

Sofia heard the rustle of Balian's shoes as he now stepped to the terrace as well, walking to her a plate in his hand, before sat down to a chair next to Sofia's, placing the plate on the floor. It appearing that he'd brought along a small selection of fruits which had been left over from that evening's supper. Sofia smiled at this delightful notion as put down her legs, reaching for a date.

"Thank you, my lord", she said, Balian smiling back at her, until then gazed at the waste sky above them in turn.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Sofia inquired, taking the first bite. "There'll be a lot to do tomorrow on your first day as the official lord of the manor."

Balian closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh before turned his head back down. "I cannot sleep. I was death tired the moment we arrived, but after didn't feel myself so strained any longer."

Sofia eyed at him without replying, thinking a moment until smiled. "What have you come to think of your new home, my lord?" she asked again, meeting Balian's eyes. He looked wondering.

"I really cannot say… This is all so new to me that I do not know yet how to react", he confessed, smiling a bit. Sofia understood him, but then suddenly saw Balian's face darken by worry.

"But what troubles me is the loss of water in these lands", he stated. "That is a problem needed to be fixed first, but there is always the issue that nothing will be found if the ground is dry enough."

"We have to hope for the best", Sofia encouraged. "Not only these lands, but these people are depended on the little water this state has to offer."

Balian nodded in concur, them then taking another break from the conversation. Sofia reaching for another fruit in her own ponders, but Balian's drastic change of topic soon surprised her. Breaking her train of thought.

"What did you mean when you called yourself unworthy?" he queried, in honest interest. Sofia's hand pausing when it was about to push a piece of the fruit into her mouth, now only sinking to her lap. Sofia again lifting her legs under herself on the chair.

"You do know, my lord", she reminded. "You know what I have been doing the past 8 years of my life. Given myself to men willingly because it was all I knew and could imagine without a choice of freedom. You know, my lord."

Of course Balian knew, him now giving Sofia one of those compassionate looks, as she only stared to the distance in slight shame. But then she made a gloomy laugh, looking at Balian rather expectant.

"Would you not call that kind of a woman unworthy in many ways? Unworthy for compassion? Unworthy for kindness, respect and God's forgiveness? Yes, I have prepared to live without all those… Because it's the way world sees things. Without an exception."

Sofia turned her eyes away again. But instead of satisfying himself with her remark Balian looked at her but serious.

"No", he objected, his so definite tone causing Sofia to gasp. And slowly she turned to face him, seeing him stare at her with no sign of a lie either on his face or in his irises which locked with hers.

"I've seen your kindness. Your goodness. I've seen how you care about everything around you with such sincerity that I cannot understand why you couldn't be respected and forgiven", he said, not breaking their stare. "You are good, Sofia. And when you spoke of the impossibility of a perfect knight, of a perfect man… I disagree. I think you are a perfect woman as you are now, Sofia. As perfect as you can be… So yes, you deserve respect and kindness, as you are no more unworthy in the eyes of God than in mine. And you shall not receive anything less than those from me."

Sofia was speechless as she returned Balian's everything but untrustworthy gaze. She felt his sincerity in this matter, in these words he'd spoken so frankly, which confused her. But still it filled her with such a heartfelt joy that she was in fact shocked. She hadn't seen herself with such kind and understanding eyes in years, with such eyes this man, her lord, seemed to look at her regardless of her past he knew not to be fully chaste. So somewhat dazed by this Sofia blinked her eyes as stared at Balian, who stared back, her feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Them eventually falling on her cheeks like they'd never fallen for years either. She was crying for joy. For sincere joy due to the benevolence this man expressed her.

Balian watched as Sofia started to cry, not saying anything but just stared at him, until then she took in a breath and turned her eyes away. Thinking of his words for a while before wiped her cheeks, now smiling.

"Thank you", she said quietly, this time not using the honorific, visibly relieved. And Balian, who felt relieved as well to see Sofia's inner distress to have shifted even a little, now felt quite comfortable with that. Just simple thank you. He smiled at Sofia, then turning his attention back to the night sky, which had now darkened more as a sign of the hours between the early morning and midnight. But then Sofia spoke.

"Why did you come to Holy Land, my lord?" she asked, now looking again completely calm as instead turned her eyes back to the man.

It was Balian's turn to become surprised, him next avoiding the young woman's gaze when it took notice the way he stiffened. Him frowning, Sofia seeing something very dark and sad written all over his face. But soon enough he answered.

"To repent my sins", he revealed. "And others'."

Sofia didn't miss the way Balian started to smooth the cross shaped scar on his palm absentmindedly after finishing his sentence, his gesture offering her a realization. Balian's gloomy expression gaining a tint of remorse.

"I've done murder", he then surprisingly revealed, continuing. Sofia turning her eyes to him, to witness the regret commingling with pain within his gaze, which was strictly directed forward. Balian now squeezing his scarred hand into a fist. "I killed a man who stole the cross of my wife's. That man… he was my brother."

Balian's gaze now dropped, Sofia staring at him in even greater astonishment. Yes, she'd learnt about his act of murder in France when she'd seen those men who'd arrived to take him back to the village to be punished for his crime. But to think the deceased had been his brother… Sofia looked away momentarily as Balian continued, now eyeing at the scar, staring at it in clear agony.

"He was the town's priest", he told her. "The day my father had arrived to take me with him to here, Jerusalem, I refused. But my brother came to me that night, telling me that now my wife gone and condemned to hell I had no place in town I had built my whole life in, that I was unwanted there. He urged me to go with my father to repent my wife's sins, as it was my obligation. He provoked me, by saying her to remain in hell as long as I wouldn't leave and erase the sin she made by..."

Balian's voice broke down and he frowned, where Sofia felt pity.

"By killing herself?" She offered gently.

Balian flinched, but met her gaze which was only compassionate. Not aghast or judgmental. Balian actually not even fathoming the true reason why he was talking about this to Sofia. About an act so dreadful that he hardly dared to deal with it by himself. But somehow he felt that Sofia would be the only one to listen to him without neither pity or horror reflecting through her eyes, Sofia indeed then simply sighing, looking down.

"Her actions are not yours to make amends", she said. "She chose to die by herself, without considering what it would do to you, who loved her more than anything. And forgive me for saying this… but I find it only cruel. What she did to you. Choosing to die when there were people who cared about her to support her in her grief… Such selfish people might deserve to be cast into eternal damnation…"

Balian's eyes widened slightly but he only looked away, not saying anything in response. He understood Sofia's point and saw the reason of it… but just couldn't get rid of his guilt which asserted otherwise. So he next sat still, not moving for a long time, until Sofia then stood and went to the rail. Her expression unreadable, but just like her lord's a moment past her eyes were filled with sadness again. Same kind as Balian's.

"I have murdered as well", she abruptly revealed in turn, truthfully shocking Balian as his eyes shot up to stare at her in dismay, him frowned again. Sofia a murderer? How could that be?

Sofia looked down. "I've killed one of my masters. When I was 14 I stabbed my master to death", she continued with lower voice, full of sorrow. Shame.

Balian examined her, thinking. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "What happened?"

Sofia closed her eyes. "He was about to kill me", she answered, surprising Balian. "He had desired an innocent woman as his new mistress. But when he realized I was not he got furious, saying because it had been his brother who bought me, I must've been spoiled by him. And so, he tried to kill me…"

Balian straightened in his chair. "You had no choice", he remarked. "If you wouldn't have killed him you would've died."

Sofia let out a sad laugh, tilting her head until gazed up. "Is that my justification for my unforgivable act?" she inquired, then sighing, nodding. "It is. No matter how horrible or guilty I would feel the rest of my life, I know that back then I had to choose between his life or mine…"

Again Sofia's words turned Balian contemplative, but soon he stood from his seat, walking next to Sofia. Noticing her to be staring at her hands, then opening her palm to examine it. It also had a scar. One she'd gotten while defending herself against the man who'd threatened her life, had her palm cut.

She then saw it. What had happened in that one room six years ago...

_Her, running, jumping out of the bed as the sheets which had just been covering her were ripped in two when her master lunged his broad saber toward her. She ran, shouted, pleaded for mercy, called for help. But none came._

_She escaped, toppled tables and trays of fruits over as tried to get to the door. But she was grabbed, yanked back from her hair and swung around with full force. Blood. Her own, flowing down from her temple she had hit against a table's corner as landed on the ground. A hand. A merciless, murderous hand grabbed her again, pulling her up from her dark curls._

_She let out a small cry of pain, tears falling as she gazed at the man before herself, lifting his weapon to strike. She begged to God. Allah, to save her. But the blade rose irreversibly, about to hit her. But then she forced herself free, some of her hair ripping loose and staying in the man's hand as the blade swung, missing just barely as she ran again, jumping over the bed. But she couldn't escape, the familiar hand and angry voice trailing after her as her master pulled her back, locking her still, her struggling furiously, crying even more._

_The sheets tangled around them, her desperately trying to avoid the sharp steel as it was stuck into the mattress in an attempt of sinking into her neck. She felt her heart burst out of her chest, fluttering for fear, cold fear as she pushed back her master's too strong hand holding the weapon, her then managing to kick him on his stomach. She wiggled free under him, about to rush out of the bed, but firm fingers grabbed her quickly and slapped her hard, making her now fall back on the floor._

_Her hair fell as a cloud over her face as she met the cold marble, making her muscles ache for pain. But at the same moment as she heard her master's threatening footsteps step on the floor she heard a clang of metal close to her, immediately reacting and her hand reached forward at the same time as the man's did. Her next feeling quick, sharp pain in her palm and she saw red as the man crashed upon her, about to take the blade to himself. But her fingers had already circled around the cool metal as the same violent hand forcefully grabbed her hair the third time, pulling her on her knees again, the other hand reaching in a flash to seize the weapon._

_With tears blurring her vision she then stroke without thinking, in panic, next seeing even through the blur how red spot grew on her master's lower abdomen, his grip loosening from her locks and both of them fell, her starting to tremble in pure horror. She felt the disgusting warm, red liquid on her hands, splattered only due to one quick act made out of thought, as the doors of the bedroom were forced open. Guards storming in, her hearing their furious shouting only as a faint, faraway whisper. Her eyes full of tears of shock and fear as she only stared at the puddle which was spreading onto the floor, under the man… _

"Sofia?" Balian called concerned. All emotion had drained from Sofia's face as she clearly thought about something unpleasant. Balian following her to smooth a long scar on her left palm, which looked like to have been made by a blade. His inner twitching as he could only imagine the meaning of it, as well as the recollections this young woman was going through right now in front of his eyes. He took a step closer, but then she spoke again.

"Was my desire to live wrong, my lord?" she questioned, looking at Balian tardily. "Should I have sacrificed my own life to stay pure of any further sin?"

"No", Balian said instantly, definitely, not even needing to think for his answer as within he knew it to be the only possible one. "Then you would've died. Your life is worth much more than his was."

Sofia smiled when his sincere eyes looked into hers. "Then you shouldn't either be so hard on yourself", she prompted, in turn meeting suddenly confused Balian's gaze after glancing away briefly. "God sees you regret your deeds. And if you say you have come to this land to repent and pay back the life you took… then you will be forgiven. Would God speak to you or not."

Sofia now gazed at the dark lands in front of them. "This is your way of making amends, my lord. This land. Take care of it and make something good of it. Then… you shall be closer to become a perfect man."

Sofia next looked down for a while thoughtful, until turned to look at her lord once more, whose gaze also wandered a bit but ultimately met with Sofia's. They were now again those same kind and friendly, the same Balian had looked into at the camp back in France when he'd met the gaze of the veiled woman. And now he suddenly felt relief, smiling.

"Thank you", he said, frankly. "Sofia."

Sofia returned his smile, pushing her hair away from her face until then yawned, Balian's lips curving up even more.

"I am sorry. I leave you to sleep", he said apologetically. "I came to talk and now we have talked."

Sofia escorted her lord to the door, bowing at him before he opened the door.

"Good night, Sofia", he said, smiling for the final time, Sofia what else than countering it with her own.

"Good night, my lord."

* * *

"My lord you have 1,000 acres", Almaric informed as he and Balian were walking through the states first thing in the next morning, group of children running at their wake. Balian gazing around in deep ponders, greeting the men he came across with nods.

"…A 100 families. You have Christians, Jews, Muslims. You have 50 pairs of oxen", Almaric continued as Balian walked past two palm trees, stopping. "This is a poor, dusty place."

Balian nodded as thought a moment again, soon turning and noticing Almaric to be staring at him while took support from the trunk of a palm tree. "What we do not have…" Balian stated, at first glancing at the sky before kicked the dried up ground with the tip of his shoe "…is water."

Almaric nodded in concur, Balian then wasting one more moment for thinking, until got into action. They had to start the arduous work at some point.

"Gather all the men and others capable of helping to dig", Balian ordered, walking past Almaric. "We have to delve these lands inside out in hopes of finding even a small water source."

But it was then when Darcy's barking cut the air, Balian halting to gaze toward the house where he saw many women walk down the hill, each holding big jars in their hands. And Sofia was one of them. Balian recalled their kind of peculiar conversation from last night and turned back to pondering. What could've she been thinking now?

But he then ignored such thoughts, getting to work himself, and around midday every corner of his states were full of digging men searching for water. And after yet another hour had passed Balian's own work was interrupted by another familiar bark, him pausing to lifted his gaze from his pick at work. To witness the women to have returned with the water they'd gone to fetch from the faraway well that morning. And like many others Sofia carried that heavy jar upon her head, supported by her hands as Darcy kept on barking, running at her feet. Balian squinting his eyes for amusement as saw Sofia shoo him off, her balance wavering as she almost tripped onto the animal. That dog seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Sofia reached the top of the hill and with a tired sigh she lifted the heavy jar, placing it on the ground as dropped her robe from her head, fanning herself with it. It was so hot. And if the weather would continue to be this torturing, and they wouldn't find any water in the following days, there was no chance of life in here. Fetching water from so far away… It was impossible to be done several times a day in addition to all the housework.

"**Sofia, bring the jar to the kitchen and then go give some water to the men. Our lord must be growing weary under this sun without a drink!" **Zuleika's voice exclaimed then, the woman stopping by Sofia's side smiling, nodding toward Balian who Sofia now saw hacking the ground with the other men. As if he weren't a lord at all, but instead willingly got his hands dirty for the sake of others...

Sofia smiled too, nodding. **"I shall."**

* * *

Balian wiped his forehead as finally allowed himself a small break. One man instantly coming to him to volunteer to take over, and Balian let him, releasing a breath as next walked about a little. Watching his men at work. They yet had found nothing, this thought causing him to sigh. Until then his attention was this time drawn not by a bark, but laughing of the children.

He turned to see the said group of children trailing behind Sofia who was carrying a tray full of fruit, the children extending their hands to have a piece. Sofia was talking to them in Arabic, scolding, as well shooing them off gently.

"**These are to our lord, not you! No go on, back to your jobs all of you!" **she urged but the children only whined, giving her sour looks. Sofia next sighing and stopping, nevertheless soon breaking into a smile. And with a shake of her head she relented to give half of the fruit to the children, them letting out excited yells this time.

"**That is all you're going to have from me. Now go on, before it is you who'll get into the trouble by eating our lord's food!"**

The children left running, Sofia sending that same kind of look after them Balian had seen a glimpse of back at Jerusalem the day they'd arrived there. But his observation was then interfered as Sofia's eyes found his, her walking over to him, curtsying a little as came to a stop. She extended the tray to him.

"I thought this might help a little to recover from exhaustion, my lord. I am sorry I got a little taxed along the way", Sofia said apologetically but smiled, looking at the boys again who'd returned to their fathers to assist in digging. Balian smiled as well as took a piece for himself.

"It is fine. They need to recover as well", he answered, tasting the fruit. It was sweet, reminding him of a melon. But he had no clue what it was.

"Have you found anything?" Sofia inquired, Balian gazing at the working men again. His smile being then replaced with worried frown.

"No. It seems if we wish to find anything, we have to dig very deep", he stated, frustrated, Sofia sighing before she nodded in understanding.

Suddenly both of them got surprised as someone bumped against Balian, causing him to stagger. Balian turning a little to only see a girl hiding behind him, eyeing at Darcy who was now running down the hill toward them. The girl gasped and ran around Balian and Sofia, Darcy following her.

"**Darcy sit!"** Sofia ordered a bit angrily, the dog seizing immediately and dropped into a sitting position. Sofia sighed. "Scaring a child like that…"

Balian now watched as Sofia lifted the girl up, smiling.

"**What is the matter? Do you fear Darcy?"** she asked, the girl nodding. Sofia sighed again, but her gaze was gentle. "**You don't have to be afraid of him. He is a good dog and most loyal when you get to know him."**

"**But he chases me when I run!"** the girl answered, sobbing. Sofia glanced at Balian.

"**Well maybe that is exactly why he seems scary", **Sofia continued**. "He doesn't mean any harm, but wants to play with you. Seeing you running makes him think it is a game and that you want to play with him, making him chase you wherever you go"**, Sofia explained, now looking at the dog who wagged his tail, eventually barking. The girl peeked at the spaniel.

"**You want me to show you he's kind?"** Sofia questioned, tilting her head at the girl, the child looking hesitant. **"It is fine. You'll be right here with me. I won't let him hurt you, alright? Let us try together."**

Sofia now put the girl down from her arms and crouched behind her, the girl retreating immediately as Darcy now stood, walking toward them**.**

"**It is alright. It is fine", **Sofia soothed gently and put an arm around he girl, then taking a hold of her other arm. **"There, let him sniff your hand."**

Balian saw the child's hand jerk back for fright but Sofia quelled her, then extending her own hand to Darcy who whimpered and sniffed it, then licking it, pushing his head against Sofia to beg scratching. Sofia smiled upon the girl.

"**See? His completely kind and will protect you if you just trust him"**, she stated, now again taking a hold of the girl's palm. **"Let us try again…"**

The girl did yank back her hand a tad once more, but in the end allowed Sofia extended it to Darcy. And as a smart dog he understood the girl to fear him, laying down, putting his head on his paws and gazed up to her. And when her hand was near enough his head jerked up to lick her fingers.

The girl gasped. But after a moment of staring at the animal and as Darcy let out a new whimper, the child then started to laugh. Darcy dashing to his feet to attack the girl, starting to lick her face, his tail wagging furiously. Sofia smiled and stood up, gazing at the child with the dog with Balian until she pushed her a bit.

"**Go. Go and play together"**, she prompted, the girl smiling at her until ran off, Darcy following her again with happy barks. Sofia's gaze soft as it trailed after then, and there was now something on her face that Balian had never seen before that moment. That smile she wore was as well different. But he then started to smile as well.

"You are good with children", he noted, surprising Sofia, her snapping out of her thoughts. She glanced at him until smiled again.

"Mother's instinct my lord", she explained with a glance down, taking a small pause before finished her sentence. "After all, God has given me three of my own."

Balian was yet again surprised. "You have children, Sofia?" he questioned, slightly bewildered and he examined Sofia a little, her smile widening as she nodded.

"Yes. But they were taken from me. Woman in my position was not meant for motherhood", Sofia continued after another small break, at this point turning somewhat longing.

Balian felt a sting in his chest as he then saw Sofia gaze at the girl playing with Darcy, then rounding the landscape to look at the others. Sofia had also lost her children? That they were taken away… He frowned at this sad revelation, but on the second thought it reminded Balian for the fact that he wasn't the only one scarred, in pain. Only one who had lost.

"So now very time I see a child in need or in laugh, it fills my being with that motherly warmth and caring I never was let to show to my own daughters… So I try to make use of it with other children…" Sofia finished, her eyes then turning emotional by the memory and she sighed slightly.

A remembrance of the fleeting moments flashed in Sofia's mind. The moments she'd held her newborn babies in her arms, feeling the immense sensation of happiness and love fill her, until the bitter moment to that bliss to be shattered when those always too cruel arms came and removed the small bundles from her lap. Sofia's heart crying for the long past loss, but she shed no tears outside. Just stared at the children with such yearning that it would've made anyone watching feel uncomfortable.

Balian gazed at Sofia silent, in compassion, but then smiled again. "You had three girls?" he asked, Sofia's smile now concurring. But Balian then detected compassion in her irises as well and she turned to him, her features earnest.

"I am sorry for the loss of your child, my lord", she said now sincerely, taking Balian aback. He'd told Sofia about his wife, but had said nothing about his stillborn child. He looked confused.

"How… did you know?" he questioned incredulous, his voice as well full of that same awe. Sofia had a gentle look in her eyes as she gazed at him, then wrinkling her brows.

"From time to time, deep within your eyes I can see the same pain I once or twice have faced", she specified. "The pain of being robbed of your own child. And that pain appears only when you think of your wife and so… your son, my lord."

Balian didn't know what to say or how to feel. But what he thought like some times before was that he had started to notice that Sofia wasn't very much different from him. Same pains and sorrows… He exchanged a stare with Sofia, then seeing her smile.

"Let us pray that both Christian God and Allah will smile upon you and give you yet many sons, my lord", she said.

Balian let out a breath, returning her smile. "And I hope both shall smile upon you and give you many daughters as wise as you", he said back, meaning it. Sofia if who would deserve to be a mother. But Balian then turned baffled as saw Sofia's smile die, turning only sad.

"No, my lord", she started, serious. "Your prayer would go wasted. I shall never experience the joy of motherhood as I am. As my body is not mine to own, but it will belong to a man I serve till the rest of my existence. I am not fit to live a life of a honest, virtuous woman. And would you want it or not, my lord, my body and soul are yours as they are God's. As these lands before you I am also yours."

Balian was dumbfounded. Hadn't they spoken about this last night? Sofia was again referring to herself as… his property. A man's property. He couldn't but feel bad about that and it even made him slightly irritated within, but nevertheless he only stared at Sofia in disbelief, where she gazed back at him calmly.

"Sofia…" he started himself, but was cut off.

"The moment you put those shackles on me instead of killing me, I swor to serve you any way I am capable. Because of this oath, there'll never be a man to give me such happiness as a child, my lord. So I thank you for your ever gracious kindness, but such future is impossible for me to obtain", Sofia remarked, smiling now thankfully and nodded, but quickly looked away from him.

"Sofia…" Balian tried again, but this time he was interrupted by another woman's voice, calling out to Sofia.

"**Sofia! Come, we must prepare the supper for tonight!"** Zuleika's strong voice exclaimed, Sofia turning to see the said woman stand on top of the hill, waving at her. Sofia sent her a smile.

"**Yes, I'll be there!"**

Sofia now smiled at Balian and bowed. "My lord."

Balian hesitated but after all let Sofia leave, sighing. She still didn't understand that in his eyes she was much more from what her past labeled her as, what she saw herself as? She didn't. Or refused to accept it. And that fact turned him momentarily frustrated as he understood their discussion from last night to have been for nothing.

"My lord, we found nothing from the northwest corner of the lands!" Almaric's voice then called out, cutting his ponders.

"Keep looking! We must find water from somewhere, and there has to be some here!" Balian answered, getting back to work, reclaiming his spot from the man who'd covered him during his break.

* * *

Another month went by and they still didn't manage find any water to build a well, the continuous drought starting to turn into a true bother. Sofia and other women still did daily trips to the faraway wells, but as the climate seemed to turn all the time hotter, the water seemed to run out as quickly as the women fetched it. There was too little of it, everyone knew it. And it wasn't only once or twice that someone fainted under the endless sun during the desperate search for subterranean moisture.

Every day for that month Balian aided his men with the search, working from early hours to the last light of the day. Sofia worked as hard by taking care of the household and preparing the food and baths for the men at work, but still mainly Balian's as she was his personal servant after all. But even most of her time was spent within the mansion, Balian often saw her walk among the men. Sharing the small amount of water there was to be speared, or just working with other women from laundry to nursing the smallest children and animals.

It really amazed him that someone who'd been born as a princess could accommodate so easily into common life, doing every chore there was without any difficulties. She never complained, but did all the tasks carefully and immediately starting a new one. Her stamina was unbelievable.

Balian was once more deepening one hole dug in the ground, hacking with all he had to fasten the progress. They were running out of time. If they wouldn't find water during the next week that would pass, there probably was no hope of finding any.

Shoving that thought out of his mind Balian concentrated on working again, as Sofia then walked toward him in middle of her usual tour of passing water to the men. She waved a boy to her, giving him a water skin and pointed at Balian, telling him to offer a drink to their lord. The boy nodding and running straight to Balian, who was woken up from his reverie by a call in Arabic.

Sofia smiled slightly as saw the boy extend the water flask to Balian who pulled the scarf down from his face, glancing at Sofia who then returned to her own work, handing another water skin to a man and his three sons to share. One of the sons seemed to eye at Sofia quite admirably, which Balian noticed as he came out of the hole and took a sip of water, his eyes wandering to Sofia who instead didn't see the young man's quite fascinated stare as was crouched down to fill another flask from the bucket she was carrying. Balian gazed at the young man, seeing his clear fascination and frowned in wonder, until then saw his brother give the said man a hinting grin and hit him on the arm.

But then just in middle of drinking the men's father collapsed without a warning, falling on his knees due to exhaustion. Sofia just barely caught him, Balian quickly handing the flask back to the boy and hurried to take a hold of the man so that he wouldn't fall on Sofia. Sofia was calling out to him in Arabic as they carefully placed him on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Balian inquired, glancing at Sofia who was examining the elderly man's strained face. She nodded.

"Yes. He is just affected by the sun and lack of water. As everyone else here are too", she answered, wiping her forehead as sighed, then opening her eyes and lifted the man's head, helping him drink slowly. Balian eyed at her.

"Have you had any water?" he asked, now a bit suspiciously, as he had once or twice caught Sofia while she'd given her share of the water to the children. Sofia sent him a slight glance only without responding, Balian sighing and he then turned, waving at the boy who came forth with the flask. Balian took it and opened it, handing it to Sofia.

"Drink. I am ordering you to drink the rest of this", he said, truly commanding tone in his voice, as Sofia gave him slight disbelieving look until sighed herself.

"Fine. Just leave it there, my lord. I shall drink it after I've helped this man", she replied. But Balian frowned again and then looked up to the man's sons, saying some words in Arabic he'd learnt from Sofia. They nodded in consent, taking a hold of their father as Balian instead gently pulled Sofia to her feet and handed the flask to her, looking expectant.

"Drink", he repeated. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I've seen you drink even some of this."

Sofia looked at her lord now even more incredulously, but then sighed again and next did give a little amused look to Balian as lifted the flask. Taking a gulp from it, before then locked eyes with Balian, inclined her head.

"Satisfied, my lord?" she asked. Balian smiled.

"For now."

All of a sudden a commotion erupted among the workers and children started to exclaim in excitement, now running toward the house. Balian seeing Sofia's face brighten after she listened to the Arabic spoken shouts and she then turned to him smiling, Almaric also realizing what had finally occurred after weeks of wait.

"What is it?" Balian asked in bafflement, now also gazing to the direction where everyone were running, one of the children waving at him to follow as passed them.

"They have found water!" Sofia breathed, her smile widening for relief, surprising Balian as he met her gaze. "Finally they have found water!"

Balian was as relieved and turned so happy for these news that he then immediately turned around, taking a hold of Sofia's hand and raced to the same direction after the children and men, Almaric railing their steps. But when they reached their destination, Sofia after all stayed a bit behind as Balian made his way though the gathered crowd to one of the deepest dug holes, gazing down and indeed saw one of his knights and two other men stand there. Their pants geting wet due to the watered soil, puddle starting to form at their feet. Smile rose on Balian's lips.

"Right. Stone the walls", he ordered, pointing at the foundation of the new well as returned the men's smile, the people around the hole now throwing away their picks and moving to the preparations of the well.

"**Yallah**!"

"**Yallah**!"

Balian sighed in satisfaction, his gaze now finding Sofia again who was still standing a little farther away from the hole, as well following the men as they ran about in new hope after finding the needed water source. Happiness took over Balian momentarily and without thinking much he strode to Sofia smiling, who met his gaze but was then surprised as Balian lifted her up, spinning her around once.

"My lord?!" Sofia said questionably, maybe even a bit flustered look in her eyes, which only amused Balian and his smile spread into a grin.

"We have water", he stated as set her down, his happiness evident in his voice. And after eyeing at him for a second Sofia then sighed and answered his smile, surprisingly placing her hands on Balian's arms which still were resting on her waist.

"We have water", she agreed, though shaking her head. "Thanks to you, my lord."

* * *

It took three days more for the well to be finished. And what anymore remained was to build a chute to carry the water to the lower lands to water them, to make them easier to farm and become verdant. Sofia was again circling among the men sharing water as they worked with the watering system, sawing the trunks of the palm trees and then carrying them to the support beams. As a finishing touch tying the pieces of trunks together with ropes.

Balian was helping a couple of men to tie another part of the chute when Sofia came to him, lifting a flask.

"My lord", she greeted, Balian smiling as he let Sofia offer him the water when his hands were occupied holding up the piece of trunk. He drank the cool water a little until Sofia took back the flask, as well smiling.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, my lord."

Balian now walked under the wheel used to ferry the water to right directions, forward to the chute as a crucial part of the watering system. The chute had been finished after another day's of work and now it was only to be tested. He felt some water fall on his shoulders from above as he waved his hands, ordering the men to release the water in Arabic. And soon according to the plan the water started to run along the chute, smiles creeping on many faces as the men pushed their hands into the stream, children shouting in joy and rushed to the chute, one of them placing a wooden boat to drift down with the water. It worked perfectly.

Sofia was placing rocks around the support beams with other women, listening to the joyous screams of the children and the rush of water above her head, as it made its way toward the further lands. She now noticed the boat drift by her eyes, smile rising on her lips too as she followed its way until it vanished. She sighed.

"Sofia."

Sofia gasped for fright as she suddenly heard Balian's voice behind her and she turned, only to meet his concerned eyes.

"Go back to the house and take a bath. You haven't rested at all since early morning", he continued then smiling, nodding his head toward the house. "There's nothing for you to do any more today as the well and the chute have been made. Go to your room and sleep. I give you the permission before you say anything against."

Sofia straightened and turned a bit surprised, but she then sighed, truly feeling herself tired. And bath didn't sound bad either as she felt herself so dusty and sweaty as well.

"Am I that dirty to look at?" she inquired, causing Balian to smile and he now looked thoughtful as examined her.

"A little."

"Same could be said of you, my lord."

Balian's smile widened for amusement as he now gazed at his own overall wet and sweaty exterior, as well covered in dust. But submitting Sofia then curtsied.

"Thank you, my lord", she said truly thankful. And after a small smile she gathered her dirty hem and climbed up the low hill, Balian following her with his gaze until returned back to work.

* * *

Sofia let out a satisfied sigh as lifted her leg from the water. It truly felt like heaven now to have all that dirt washed off her which seemed to have only gathered for days, even though she'd taken a bath but was last evening before going to bed. But after one short moment of laying under the water she then gave up to the reality and stood, the falling water creating the beautiful sound of dripping drops a she stepped out of the tub, taking the towel and dried her hair. Yes, she felt clean again. Another satisfied sigh.

Sofia then took a clean dress from the table where she'd left it and dressed herself, now going to the balcony. Seeing the yard to be still full of movement due to the working men, who by now were starting to prepare to plant a new harvest. She saw a glimpse of her lord, helping to lift another wheel with several other men, the sigh causing her to smile. Her lord was a good man, no matter what he thought of himself. Sofia had seen it.

Suddenly Sofia detected a gallop of approaching horses. And as she turned her gaze on her right, she saw a group of riders indeed canter toward the worksite along the road leading to Balian's residence. There were two veiled forms riding at the front, most likely women by the look of their clothes, and behind them Sofia saw a group of guards with spears. An royal escort. So having an inkling of the guest Sofia walked to the rail in interest, following how the group came to a halt at the end of the path as Balian walked forth to greet them. Other of the women, one wearing a black turban then revealing her face to the surprised baron, and even from such the distance away Sofia knew that woman to be indeed Sibylla.

Sofia was surprised herself as she watched Balian to exchange a couple of words with the princess, then nodding and stepped away as waved to Latif, apparently for the main male servant to escort the guests to the house. Sofia following the group of horsemen as they turned and started to ride toward the residence after Sibylla. Was the princess staying here for a while? But she got her answer as soon Zuleika raced into her room and came to the balcony, panting and waved at Sofia.

"**Sofia you must come!**" she exclaimed breathlessly. "**You must come down now! Princess… her highness princess Sibylla has arrived and is staying as our lord's guest!**"

Sofia sighed. So much for rest and sleep which her lord had promised…She then smiled and nodded.

"**Alright, I'll be right down**", she promised.

"**Hurry! She's already at the entrance!"**

Sofia then took in a deep breath and turned, walking in to grab her robe and put it over her dress, covering the still wet hair under it and left the room. But she hadn't noticed before how Balian's eyes had peered up to her standing form on the balcony, until she'd vanished behind the rail.

* * *

Princess had greeted Sofia smiling a she immediately had come down to welcome Sibylla and her maids. Latif took responsibility to make sure the women's belongings were brought up to their rooms as Sofia was left to escort the princess inside, leading her through the house to the outer balcony. And there Sibylla sat down under the canopy, now removing her turban, her long hair cascading down onto her shoulders. Sofia curtsied.

"Do you wish me to bring you something, my lady?" she asked. Sibylla smiled, nodding.

"I'd very much like to have something cool to drink. The ride has been exhausting in this weather", she answered. Sofia nodded, about to go ask Zuleika to prepare a drink for the princess, her main maid and the guards. But Sibylla's voice stopped her.

"Sofia?" she called, Sofia turning and bowing a bit. Sibylla smiled again, her eyes then turning to eye at the working men down at the yard.

"How long you think your lord will be working today?" she questioned, looking at Sofia questionably. Sofia smiled.

"My lord will be probably working till nightfall, my lady", she replied. "He has done so for weeks, stopping only for nights to rest."

Sibylla now had quite measuring expression in her light eyes. But soon she simply smiled, turning curious. "How have you found Ibelin, Sofia?" she inquired, also removing her heavy riding cloak, revealing a pearl embroidered, bronze colored dress underneath. Sofia walked to her and extended her arms toward the outerwear. Sibylla nodded as she handed them to Sofia.

"Ibelin is very beautiful place to live, my lady", Sofia remarked. "I see myself lucky to be able to serve my lord of this house. To be able to be part of its life."

"Yes, I can understand that…" Sibylla answered, her voice somehow a bit longing, her looking away from her. But then as Sofia bowed again and was about to leave once more, Sibylla's eyes flickered back to her.

"It's Sibylla!" she reminded, Sofia stopping momentarily, Sibylla smiling at her again politely. "As I said to your lord I am simply Sibylla among friends. And I hear my brother finds you a potential partner in conversation… I hope I could be your friend as well, Sofia, and enjoy such conversation with you sometimes. So just Sibylla, please."

Sofia returned the princess' gaze for a moment surprised until nodded with a smile, curtsying once more. "Very well. As you wish, my lady Sibylla. I shall send someone to take a word to my lord that you wish to talk with him right after he has finished today's work."

Sibylla nodded in consent. But then they heard footsteps near the terrace and soon saw Balian emerge from the doorway, dressed into clean clothes after a quick bath for him to look formal enough to greet his house guest. But he froze due to the sight of Sofia, holding Sibylla's clothes and looking back at him as surprised.

"Sofia?" Balian stated questionable. "Why are you…?"

"Sofia was kind enough to personally take care of me", Sibylla cut in, looking at Balian, and Sofia saw that same kind of flicker of interest in her eyes as they met Balian's. The princess smiling at him, but Balian then directed a glance at Sofia again, where she only curtsied now to Balian.

"My lord, I was just about to leave to bring lady Sibylla's clothes to her room and go ask Zuleika to bring her something to drink. Shall I ask some food and a drink for you as well?" Sofia asked, looking at Balian who gasped out of his thoughts and nodded stiffly.

"Please do", he agreed, Sofia nodding.

"Excuse me."

Balian directed incredulous look after Sofia. He'd told her to go rest but here she was, serving the princess though she herself was one! She was impossible…

"So, my lord, have _you_ come to like Ibelin?" Sibylla then spoke up, leaning back in her chair and giving Balian that type of look which he couldn't quite understand, but which made him a bit uncomfortable. But he nodded in concur, walking to the princess and sat on the other chair across from hers.

"Yes", he answered simply, Sibylla's smile widening.

"I see you have managed to start to revive this dry land", she noted, glancing over the rail. "You seem to have been building the watering system. I am sorry I am taking your time and disturbing you while in work, my lord."

Balian smiled politely. "It is alright."

* * *

"One for lord Balian as well?" Zuleika asked, now surprisingly using English as looked at Sofia from the chicken she had been preparing for supper. Sofia nodded.

"Yes, our lord took a break from working and joined her highness at the balcony", she answered. Zuleika nodded, putting away the chicken and wiped her hands.

"Alright. Wait a moment", she said back, walking into the room which was used as storage as Sofia went to the pot instead, stirring the vegetable stew inside it. But just as Zuleika came back holding the basket of lemons, one of her sons stumbled inside in a hurry.

"**What are you doing here? Weren't you and your brothers supposed to be out herding the sheep?"** Zuleika's a bit sharp voice asked as she gazed at her son measuring. Sofia lifted her gaze from the stew she'd been now tasting, seeing the boy pant due to the running he must've done to reach the kitchen quickly.

"**The herd got scattered…**" the boy Ismael panted, taking in broken breaths. "**We… managed to find the others but… five of them are still missing!"**

The two women exchanged a look with each other until Zuleika sighed, putting the basket on the table.

"**Just like your father you three are!"** Zuleika breathed, then giving Ismael a scolding look. "**You oldest brother is already a young man, and still you could not keep the herd together and let five of the sheep escape? Allah, save me!"**

"**Are they far away**?" Sofia asked, looking down at Ismael. He shook his head, getting over the embarrassment**.**

"**No. We lost them on our way back to the house", **he answered. Zuleika sighed.

"**Well, at least they won't hopefully wander too far after being separated from the main herd. **_**Hopefully**_**", **she said, thinking a moment. **"Go tell Latif and ask him to gather a couple of the older boys to go and search the lost lambs and bring them back. They can't be left to wander for a night into the desert."**

"**I shall go as well**", Sofia said then, surprising Zuleika and she gave the younger woman a disbelieving look.

"**But you cannot Sofia! You have our lord and her highness to serve!"** she objected, but Sofia only smiled at her persuasively.

"**Our lord has given me the permission to rest the rest of the day if that is what I wish**", Sofia explained, now looking at Ismael. **"Besides I told our lord to ask you to prepare the drinks. You can work in my stead this one evening, can you? In return I can take over the laundry duty tomorrow."**

Zuleika stared at Sofia until sighed, then smiling mysteriously. **"Alright, I accept. But could there be a reason why you wish to avoid serving her highness and our lord?**" she asked then, now her eyes looking somewhat mischievous. Sofia was confused.

"**What do you speak of, Zuleika?"**

"**Nothing, nothing! But hear this when I tell you... Relationships between servants and their lords have never ended well. Remember that, Sofia**."

Sofia truly was conplussed by the woman's insinuation. But she then said nothing as shook her head and smiled at Ismael, pushing him toward the door. **"Go find Latif and do what your mother told you. I'll come right after you."**

And so Ismael ran out again to find Latif, as Sofia gave Zuleika one more smile before also left out of the kitchen, the searchers of the sheep departing about ten minutes later including Sofia, Ismael, his brothers and three other men.

* * *

Balian was eyeing at eating Sibylla amused smile curving up his lips. He found it very peculiar that for a woman who'd been raised to utmost etiquette and manners, she was now sitting there with the normal royal composure gone. Eating till she was full, not turning nose to anything and sat completely relaxed with him. It was already much later evening and Balian was again at the balcony with Sibylla eating dinner, though after receiving her that afternoon he'd returned back to work for the rest of the day after she'd gone to refresh herself.

Sibylla licked her fingers and noticed his stare, giving him odd look and then smiled amused herself, shaking her head a bit. "What?" she asked.

"It seems years since I've seen a woman eat", Balian responded truthfully, looking down momentarily.

"Truly?" she questioned, giving Balian another curious look under her lashes, amusement in her irises until she looked down as well, thinking. "I was watching you today", she confessed. "You've been given a patch of dirt and it seems…" She kept a break, smiling then."…you will build a new Jerusalem here."

Balian looked quite indifferent by this remark as thought about his achievements himself. But he was still smiling. "It is my land", he answered matter-of-factly. "Who would I be if I did not try to make it better?"

Sibylla examined him for a moment a hint of smile on her lips, but then looked down again, them sitting in silence for a while. But next their attention was drawn to the sudden loud, alarmed shouts coming from the yard.

Balian frowned and stood up, walking to the rail and saw men running away from the house to receive a group of people hurrying through the gates. The servants were shouting hastily in Arabic and Balian could make out some words which told him someone to have been hurt.

"What is wrong?" Sibylla queried, arriving next to Balian with a couple of strides, both of them looking down at the forming commotion until then Balian saw Latif wave at him. And soon after another servant boy ran to the terrace.

"My lord, you come must!" the boy exclaimed with broken English, as well waving at Balian who frowned even deeper for wonder.

"What has happened?" he asked, but didn't get an answer as the boy waved again, furiously, now more hasty shouts erupting from several lips down at the yard.

Balian rushed after the boy who led him straight to the yard, him now seeing his servants to have gathered outside to aid five men and three boys who were carrying badly injured Muslims. Women and children mostly. Balian walked out of the house in confusion, hearing his servants still shout out in Arabic, starting to treat the wounds of the injured in middle of that small disarray.

But Balian was then shocked as he saw Sofia run to the yard as last one, all covered in blood. But it wasn't hers, as he then noticed her to be holding a small child around two years old in her arms. She as well was shouting in Arabic, distraught, near tears and glanced around as squeezed the child into her embrace.

"**Please! Where can I put her? She's dying!"** Sofia shouted, Balian not understanding anything which was happening and he turned to Zuleika who now walked forth from the side after examining a certain boy's wounds.

"What happened?" he demanded again serious, Zuleika looking sad.

"Crusaders, my lord", she specified, shocking Balian even more with her following words. "They attacked a group of traveling family and killed all the men. Only women and their children managed to escape before they were killed."

Balian's eyes snapped back to Sofia as her pleading voice shouted again something in greater panic, until he then noticed Zuleika's face turn pale. The woman looking down in dismay.

"What is it?" Balian inquired. "What is she saying?"

"It seems… that is Sofia's daughter, my lord", she revealed, even more sadly. "It seems her daughter was among the attacked family."

Balian's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sofia and the small girl in her arms. Sofia's daughter? How could that be? But he then gasped as Sofia's desperate, wandering eyes found him and she ran to him, crying.

"Where can I put her?" she asked, breathing heavily, panic written all over her features, terror in her voice. Balian hesitated at first due to his amazement, but Sofia then wrinkled her forehead and looked at him pleadingly.

"Where can I put her?!" she asked again, even more panicked if that was possible. "My lord please! Quickly, I have to treat her before she…!"

Sofia's voice broke as she then suffocated a sob, staring at Balian who stared back at her until nodded, Latif about to come and lead Sofia to the servants' quarters. But Balian stopped him.

"Come", he urged Sofia gently, instead ordering Latif to make sure every woman and child were brought inside the house to be treated, where he took care of Sofia himself.

Balian ushered Sofia inside the manor from her back, them half running to upstairs as they headed toward one of the quest bedrooms, Sibylla happening to walk around the corner at the same moment to spot them. And she was as well shocked by the look of bloodied Sofia clutching to a injured child, her having just enough time to see them enter into a room Balian opened for them. Him sending a worried look after her until his eyes now spotted Sibylla, Zuleika and two other women rushing past him inside the room. Carrying water and other equipment for treatment.

"Is everything alright?" Sibylla asked. But Balian didn't answer and just looked into the room, hearings Sofia's silent cry and pleads in Arabic for the small girl to fight for her life, as she, Zuleika and two others were now working in hurry to save the child's life.

"My lord?" Sibylla called.

Balian only sighed. But Zuleika now came to the door, bowing to her lord, looking apologetic.

"Forgive me, my lord", she said and then closed the door, Balian now hearing only weak sobs and frightened faint conversation from within. He sighed again. Sofia's daughter was dying… Could it be true?

"I heard one of the servants shout in the yard", Sibylla stated, walking closer and coming to Balian, glancing at the door. "Is that small girl dying from a crusader attack on a Saracen family?"

Balian nodded briskly. "Yes."

* * *

**Name translations: Ismael (God listens)**


	11. Kalilah

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

It had already darkened. Balian stood at his terrace about three hours after enjoying dinner there with Sibylla, witnessing how Balian's servants had returned from finding the lost sheep, only to bring back injured women and children. And Sofia… Had found her daughter.

Not long ago Balian had made a visit to the room her daughter had been placed in, and while at the door he hadn't heard anything from within. Not even crying, which could've been a good sign that meant the girl to have survived. But still that silence deeper than death made Balian a bit nervous as he'd eventually knocked lightly and entered, finding that Sofia and Zuleika were the only ones in the room with the girl, who now was sleeping in the bed. Indeed alive, but barely.

Darcy was there as well of course, at Sofia's feet and lifted his head as saw Balian enter. But instantly he then stood and growled at him. Surprising Balian and he eyed at the dog in puzzlement when Darcy next crouched, revealing his teeth as if to tell Balian to stay away. Apparently protecting Sofia and the girl in the bed who shared her scent. But Zuleika deterred him with a hard scowl.

"**Stop it! It is only our lord!"** she snapped angrily, Darcy gasping and he did stop. But that didn't prevent him from giving Balian a type of some glare which even animals mastered, now rounding the bed and jumped on it, laying next to the girl onto the covers. His muzzle on her stomach.

Zuleika looked up to Balian and bowed her head, but this usually so cheerful woman did not smile this time.

"My lord", she greeted, then returning her attention back to Sofia's skin she was finally cleaning from the blood. Sofia didn't move a single muscle to acknowledge her lord to have entered, which Balian noted in pity. She was clearly still in great shock, just sitting next to her daughter, staring at her with eyes which reflected nothing but fear and sadness.

Zuleika drenched the cloth in her hand once more and wiped Sofia's cheek clean, until was finished and dropped the rag back into the red colored bowl with a sigh. She then smoothing Sofia's jaw a little as smiled at her, though rather faintly. **"It is alright to stay, but make sure you change your clothes**", she said softly. **"I'll have Ismael to bring a new dress from your room."**

Balian saw Sofia to move for the first time by nodding, however not responding. Zuleika smiled once more until stood, bowing her head to Balian for the second time before lifted the bloodied water from the floor and left the room, sad expression on her face. Zuleika sighing again after she'd closed the door and gave it now only pitying look. Immediately after Sofia had arrived to the house with lord Balian, Zuleika had started to more and more consider the girl as a daughter she never had yet had. And as a mother herself, she could very well imagine how helpless and horrified Sofia probably felt at the moment. Anyone could see it by only looking into her eyes, which usually were but gentle and vivid with joy.

After Zuleika left the room was again completely silent. Balian could hear only the sound of night wind blowing in as warm as ever, but this time the room didn't smell like flowers but of blood, its coppery stench circling everywhere in the room. Balian examined Sofia who still didn't turn to him, but kept on staring at the small girl who seemed to drown into the huge bed. Him now walking forward and noticing the girl to have cloths wrapped around her neck and arms, another one peeking under the sheets, covering her tiny chest. Balian frowned for sorrow to see such a small child so badly hurt. Who could harm an innocent girl? He was disgusted.

"How is she?" he inquired, eventually breaking the silence, stopping behind Sofia who was smoothing the girl's curls. Her gaze now dropping and she let out a suppressed, broken breath. Closing her eyes.

"She has lost lot of blood", she started miserably, but still with voice which told Balian she had had time to come to accept this situation. But that didn't erase the sadness it brought for her. "And even she is alive her pulse is weak… I… don't know will she live…"

Sofia took in a hasty breath, blowing it out immediately, trying to stay calm and not to start to cry again. Balian gave both her and her daughter a sorry look as Sofia then sighed, again staring at the child in a reminiscent reverie.

"Are you wondering how can I know this child to be mine, after I told you my daughters were taken away from me right after birth?" Sofia then asked, Balian not answering, but she'd nevertheless hit a mark. Balian then pulled himself a chair and sat.

"How do you know?" he wondered. Sofia smiled sadly, then lifting the covers and moved some of the bandages away, to reveal a birthmark on the girl's chest, above the heart, to Balian.

"This mark was the first thing I saw when she was born", Sofia explained, despondent, smoothing the mark with the tip of her finger. "I would recognize it everywhere. Because it is just like mine. I have a birthmark like this on my chest."

Balian now examined the sleeping girl. She was very pale, and the hardly rising chest told of a very bad condition. And Balian could see the seriousness of the situation only by looking at Sofia. She hardly could stay calm. Her thinking a moment until released a sad laugh, gazing at the girl, an emotion in her eyes which Balian had seen as a glimpse once or twice. Love of a mother. And finally being able to name that unexplained sentiment, he turned sad himself.

"And don't they say that mother will always recognize her child no matter how long time has passed?" she questioned, smiling, but her voice failed her. She was everything but happy. Balian said nothing but simply listened as she spoke.

"I've been singing to her", she said, letting out another sad laugh, which was more like a breath. "The song I sang when I hold her in my arms for the first time. But even if she would hear me, I reckon she would not remember… she was so small after all…"

Balian looked at Sofia compassionately as she now yet another broken breath left her lips, placing a hand over her lips momentarily, managing to hold the tears in as she then closed her eyes again, calming down a bit. But then there was a new knock on the door and Balian saw the said boy, Ismael walk in. Him bowing to his lord.

"**My mother sent me to bring Sofia a change of clothes",** Ismael said, Balian nodding upon seeing the clothes in his hands. Receiving them in Sofia's stead with this time a thankful nod and a brief smile.

"**Thank you**."

The boy left after bowing for the the second time, Balian now glancing at the dress before placed it on the bed, Sofia giving it a curt glance herself.

"I am sorry my lord but… I cannot come and help you tonight", she then said out of blue. "Zuleika has promised to take over my duties as long as… I can't leave her if at any moment she'll…"

Balian released a sigh as he watched Sofia's shoulders to fall, for a quiet sob possibly. But knowing himself it to be better to relieve Sofia from any further burden, he only looked at her in concur.

"I understand", Balian said, smiling a bit. "Of course you stay. It is alright."

Sofia nodded. "Thank you, my lord."

Again silence fell upon them, Sofia's attention moving back to her daughter. But after a few minutes of silence a certain question sprung into Balian's mind, the corners of his mouth rising slightly.

"What is her name?" he queried, surprising Sofia. But soon she smiled warmly, finally giving him a look.

"Kalilah", she answered. "That's the name I decided after she was born. But I don't know what she has been called these past two years…"

Balian nodded, then soon again smiling. "What does it mean?"

Sofia lifted her eyes. "Sweetheart. In Arabic."

"That's beautiful name."

Balian then took a moment to eye at Sofia's bloody dress, which once had been pure white but now had turned brownish due to all that dried blood. He wrinkled his brows at this, putting a hand on Sofia's left arm which rested on her lap.

"You should wash the rest of the blood off", he urged. "Go to your room and change after bathing."

"No", Sofia replied, her voice now rising a bit and she shook her head. "No, I won't leave her."

Balian frowned. "Sofia…"

"I will not leave her!" Sofia repeated decisively, exclaiming even, surprising Balian so much that he retreated away from her a little. Sofia then hesitating, until she sighed.

"Forgive me. But please, understand, my lord", she continued with normal voice this time, looking up to Balian. "If this is the last night I shall have with my daughter, then I will not waive it by leaving her. I cannot leave. Because if she dies and I am not here… then what kind of mother am I? No, I already abandoned her once. My heart cannot take it should I do it again."

Balian was staring into Sofia's so emotional eyes that it actually hurt him somehow. Her pain was so immense that… it made him think about his own child. He'd felt like this too. So he thought he understood, but still just frowned again in compassion.

"My lord…" Sofia said then quieter, briefly looking down. "Please. Leave me with my Kalilah. Please go and sleep yourself. My troubles should not keep you from resting and make you weary."

After saying that Sofia turned away, her eyes fixating onto small Kalilah, Balian not knowing what to say but he then simply sighed. Standing up, putting his hands briefly on Sofia's shoulders.

"Just tell me if you need anything", he prompted, Sofia nodding briskly. Balian then going to the door, sending one more look to Sofia before did as asked, leaving her alone with Kalilah.

But after he'd closed the door he could hear Sofia's voice start to hum a song, in Arabic, probably a lullaby. Noticing himself to start to listen to it even he couldn't understand a word. But as he leant on the wall and stood there for a few seconds, it didn't take long when Sofia's singing turned into sobs and then plain crying. Balian looking down, feeling pity, but regardless of the voice within him which urged him to offer his comfort he then just walked toward his own room. Until Zuleika happened to appear from the stairs at the same time and sent her lord a bit questionable gaze, interpreting from Balian's sad features that Sofia wasn't any better. She sighed.

"Make sure Sofia bathes and changes before she goes to sleep", Balian instructed the woman, who nodded but then sighed again.

"If that poor girl will even sleep this night…" she mumbled to herself. But however she nodded in consent and walked to the room of the girl, going inside.

With heavy heart Balian returned to his own rooms, ambling back to the balcony, staring over the rail as long as the first stars lit onto the black canvas above his head a couple of hours later. He decided to go check on Sofia again.

Balian went straight into the room this time, which was now illuminated with candles. And indeed he found Sofia now dressed into the clean dress, but she wasn't awake but had fallen asleep next to Kalilah. Balian examining the pair for a moment, then walking over to the bed and lifted the covers over Sofia. Now for the first time taking actual notice that small girl to be truly Sofia's daughter.

Though Kalilah was very young, Balian could see they shared the same dark, syrupy hair and long lashes of the same color. The curve of their upper lip was the same, but what differed was that the girl's hair was curly, as Sofia's was nearly straight despite of some occasional waves. And what Balian didn't know was did the child have the same colored eyes as her mother. So smiling a little to this thought he hoped that Kalilah would soon recover, making it possible for him to determine that.

Giving the mother and daughter one more sympathetic look he soon left, with a worried mind going straight to bed himself.

* * *

Kalilah didn't die on the following day or the next, despite the fact that her wounds were very severe. But she didn't wake up either. For two weeks Sofia stayed with her daughter, sedulously treating her wounds, even during all the time she knew in some part of her mind that her efforts could be for no avail. But still she did this, maybe to occupy herself rather than give in to her fears and sorrow, which still haunted her through the days when she dreaded to lose her daughter immediately after God had given her back.

The following morning of the day Kalilah and the other victims of the attack had been brought to Ibelin, Balian indeed hadn't seen Sofia to arrive to his room to bring him the bathwater, which didn't surprise him after he'd witnessed the depth of her worry. But during those two weeks he hadn't seen her almost at all, only short glimpses from here and there. His life continuing to elapse in the same fashion as before, throughout the days him working outside at his lands, where on the evenings he usually kept company to Sibylla. Usually them eating dinner together, talking. But either then Balian ever saw Sofia. She didn't serve the food, or either Balian saw her with the other women as they watched the children or did laundry when the men worked at the fields.

Balian couldn't feel but worried about her. And so when three more days passed and he returned surprisingly early back to the manor, he did inquire from one of the maids had she seen Sofia. The woman's face had been but pitying.

"Sofia is with the girl, my lord", she'd said. "The girl was taken with fever this morning. Sofia has been there ever since, not coming out."

Balian had become even more worried because of this, but had let the issue be. If Kalilah was really in such weak condition that she needed her mother with her at all times, he wouldn't deny it. But he had to admit that he'd started to miss Sofia's presence in this house, even was it just a meal she'd prepared for dinner. Balian only wished her to have her daughter wake up healthy and unharmed. She'd suffered enough. And it would be too cruel even for God to first give Kalilah back to her mother and then in the following moment bereave her away.

It was the last morning of the third week as Balian was washing his face outside on the terrace, starting to listen to his Muslim servants' morning prayer. Sofia of course was not among them. Balian threw the towel on his bare shoulder after wiping his face with it, gazing at the bowing men in the twilight of the early morning, until Sibylla's voice broke his train of thought.

"They try to be one", she informed, Balian turning around slightly surprised and saw her to stand beside the table in her night gown. Bent over it, pouring wine into two cups. Balian instead now went to the table next to him to place the bowl he'd used to wash up on it, glancing at he woman.

"One heart, one morality… Their prophet says "_submit_". Jesus says "_decide_"", Sibylla continued, smiling at Balian who'd quickly taken his shirt from the chair and put it on, feeling quite uncomfortable to stand before her all shirtless.

"Sofia said something same once", he answered thoughtfully, remembering the moment in Messina when they'd been watching the praying Muslims. He received the cup Sibylla hold out to him as she lifted her brows.

"Did she? Well as my brother has informed me, she probably has some interesting views about religion", Sibylla replied, taking a sip from her wine. "I hear she is both a Muslim and a Christian."

Balian nodded, Sibylla quirking her eyebrows again. "She told us how Koran speaks of both Christianity and Islam", Balian continued, turning contemplative again, recalling the moment. "And I find her opinions quite accurate for me to agree…"

"Oh?" Sibylla stated, looking amused. "Well, maybe her thoughts would be essential in creating the kingdom of heaven my brother strives to build on this land… If everyone were both Muslims and Christians by both heart and mind, there would not be this war both sides call _Holy_."

Balian nodded again agreeably, drinking his wine as next gazed to the horizon. Until something came into his mind, waking his interest. "Did you _decide_ on Guy?" he asked then, looking at Sibylla curiously. Seeing her bite her lower lip as it was her turn to look down, her shaking her head a little.

"Guy was chosen by my mother", Sibylla revealed. "My first husband died before our son was born. I was only 15."

Sibylla smiled and looked up to Balian, who returned her stare serene. But in his mind he once more felt compassion. For Sibylla to have been married in such a young age to a man she hadn't chosen or possibly wanted… She was like Sofia. She'd also been bought in a coeval age by a man she hadn't known or even wanted. But in both cases it had occurred nevertheless, either for practicality or enough money. So thinking this, once again Balian didn't see this world of God nothing but unfair. And cruel. But then he smiled.

"I've met your son", he said, Sibylla giving him a slight curious look, about to respond. But she lost her chance by the approaching steps nearing the terrace.

"My lord Balian?" servant's voice then interrupted, coming from the door and causing Balian to turn around. It was one of the maids, Azusa, and she was Zuleika's niece if he remembered correctly. Balian placed his cup on the table and walked to her, seeing her worried expression. But when he came she curtsied as was proper, smiling shyly.

"Yes?" he asked, Azusa now glancing at the princess and made another quick curtsey, until looked serious but worried at the same time.

"My aunt sent me here", Azusa told him. "But it is not only for her plead that I come, but everyone are concerned. Sofia hasn't come out of her daughter's room for days, my lord."

Balian was surprised. For days? She'd stayed in that room that long? He frowned as Azusa continued.

"She has hardly eaten or come out to bathe", Azusa explained. "And my mother said that as she trusts you the most, my lord, you could go and talk her out of that room. We fear if she stays there much longer, it is she who will become ill instead of small Kalilah", she said, but then hastily bowed her head in respect. "Only if it is alright, my lord! But we ask you to go and talk to her. We worry, my lord."

Balian sighed, thinking a moment until nodded. Truly, Sofia was impossible.

"I will go", he promised. "Has she been brought food yet?"

"No. She has said that if she wishes to eat, she'll go to the kitchen herself not to cause trouble for the others", Azusa answered, bowing again. And upon hearing that Balian now only shook his head in slight irritation.

"Sure she will…" he muttered, in fact saying his thoughts out loud, Azusa eyeing at him a bit oddly but Balian then nodded again. "Do not worry. I'll talk to her. Tell your mother to prepare something small for Sofia to eat."

Azusa nodded in consent herself and departed, walking out of the room.

"Is something wrong with Sofia?" Sibylla questioned, coming closer to Balian, whose gaze fell onto the paving of the terrace.

"She hasn't come out of her room for days", he replied, truthfully.

"Is she feeling unwell?"

"Yes. She is."

* * *

Balian knocked on the door of the improvised sanatorium and entered for the first time after three weeks of absence. He was holding a small plate which Zuleika had prepared according to his request, him closing the door after himself before saw Sofia to be sitting on exactly the same spot than weeks ago. Balian noting that for one she'd been changing clothes instead of just sitting still, staring at her daughter doing nothing. So at least the situation wasn't as bad as before.

Sofia gasped as heard the door close, her turning on her seat startled, only to see Balian stand there. He saw surprise on her face.

"My lord?" she asked, Balian now walking closer. He took notice that even hearing her call him so respectably didn't sound odd at all after such a long time of not talking to her himself. He shook his head slightly.

Balian approached the bed. But was stopped by who else than Darcy, who maybe either hadn't left the room since three weeks ago, and now dashed in the open from the other side of the bed. Growling at him as if he were a threat. Balian lifted his brows at this, not realizing why this dog suddenly seemed to hate him so much. But Darcy's hostility was swiftly stifled by the wave of Sofia's hand.

"Darcy yield!" she commanded, though softly, the dog obeying as always and only snorted. Walking to lie at the end of the bed, Sofia sighing at him until smiled at Balian apologetically.

"I am sorry my lord. He's become really protective over Kalilah for some reason", Sofia told him, Balian returning her smile, before then gave the spaniel one more wary look. Walking toward the bed.

"It is fine. I already know he hates me", he answered amused, looking over at Darcy who snorted again. Balian smiled as did Sofia, but then he turned to examine her.

Azusa had been right to be concerned, as Sofia truly looked weary. Her usually glowing, tanned skin seemed pale and she had shadows under her eyes. Maybe for staying up several nights beside her daughter to observe her condition, or just for worry which burdened her heart and mind. Balian gave her yet another compassionate look, but then gazed at the still sleeping child.

"Hasn't she opened her eyes yet?" he inquired. Sofia shook her head, now reaching her hand and took the warmed rag from Kalilah's brow and pushed it into the bowl full of recently replaced cold water.

"No. Her fever isn't subsiding, which makes her so tired that she doesn't have the needed strength to wake up", Sofia replied, now much more calmer than on the night three weeks ago, squeezing the rag from extra water and placed it back on the girl's forehead. Sofia sighed now, pulling the covers better on the patient.

"Sofia, you should eat", Balian urged then, sitting again on the same spot as before while looking at Sofia seriously, placing the plate on the side of the bed as well. She looked at it, but shook her head again.

"My lord, you don't need to take care of me", she remarked, meeting Balian's eyes. "I am fine."

Sofia was confused by Balian's rather hard expression as he gazed at her now, clearly not agreeing.

"Do not lie to me, Sofia", he said as seriously. "You are not fine. I am not the only one who's worried when you just sit here day after day. You will get sick yourself if you don't leave this room and eat, have some fresh air."

Sofia looked away, her eyes then eventually finding their way back to Kalilah. Balian saw this and his own softened.

"I understand you are worried", he said. "But Kalilah is recovered enough for you to be able to leave by her side. She isn't on the verge of death any longer and will not die."

Sofia looked at Balian and understood that to be true, but she just looked helpless as smoothed Kalilah's hair away from her face. Hesitating.

"I know", she agreed. "But I was so startled three weeks ago that… I'm afraid. She nearly died right after I found her again, and now I feel that if I leave… she'll vanish."

Sofia gave the girl one more motherly smile, which brought warmth in Balian's heart when she continued. "This must sound unbelievable coming from a mouth of a woman who hasn't been in her daughter's life even a day since her birth, but… I love her so much. She's everything I have."

Sofia examined Kalilah's face, taking in every detail and feature which resembled her. She didn't look much like her father which was a miracle. Also Balian was observing the little girl for awhile, until next reached out his hand and placed it on Sofia's. She turned to him, new surprise in her eyes. Balian smiled.

"Go. I'll stay", he promised, surprising Sofia even more.

"My lord..." she started, but Balian cut her off with another smile.

"Go Sofia. Go eat something more filling than this and go outside. I don't want you to get sick right after your daughter recovers from her fever."

Balian had beckoned to the small portion of fruits and bread on the plate and Sofia also glanced at it, until lifted her eyes back to Balian's.

"But my lord, what about the state and the work to be done on the fields?" Sofia asked. "It is already bad enough for me to have neglected my duties for so long, but you cannot possibly stay here and do nothing!"

Balian looked now rather mischievous, smiling. "Who is the lord of these lands?" he questioned, actually silencing Sofia's following objections. "And who says I will stay to do nothing? Taking care of your daughter is as important as my lands. After all… If I won't take care of her like I promised to take care of you… what kind of man would I be? Almaric can handle the matters today in my place."

Sofia stared at Balian for a moment and he saw her eyes to fill with gratitude. And gentleness, new smile spreading on her lips.

"Thank you", she said, completely sincerely, smiling even wider. "Thank you, my lord."

They exchanged a short smile, until Sofia then let out a final sigh and turned, reaching down and placed a light kiss on Kalilah's feverish cheek.

"**Wake up soon, mother's sweetheart",** she whispered in Arabic, Balian smiling wistfully as he'd this time understood her words.

Sofia stood then, giving her lord one more smile until left, her hand sliding away from Balian's. Balian turning to follow her walk to the door, maybe a bit teetering, causing him at first to consider should he have escorted her down. But instead he then let Sofia close the door behind herself without him saying anything.

Balian took Sofia's place on the bed, examining the sick child for a while until remembered the plate. Him then directing a look toward the feet of the bed.

"Hey", he called, Darcy's irritated face coming in sight behind the bed, until Balian saw his ears to rise when he instead lifted the plate. Immediately Darcy standing and hurrying next to him, sitting and waving his tail, abruptly offering Balian some puppy eyes. Balian chuckled as lifted his brows.

"Didn't you hate me?" he inquired, Darcy turning his head to the sides and Balian could imagine him thinking _"are you talking about me?"._ Balian chuckled again and then eyed at the dog remarkably, finally placing the plate on the floor slowly. The dog following the movement extremely attentively as licked his lips.

"This is a sign of a truce, agreed?" Balian stated and nodded toward the plate, Darcy turning his head in a puppy like manner. Balian now looking at Kalilah and nodded toward her in turn.

"I am no threat", Balian reassured. "I will not harm this girl. Nor will I harm Sofia either. You don't have to protect them from me."

Darcy seemed to ponder for a moment, glancing down at the plate as if deciding should he take the bait or not for Balian's amusement. But he then tilted his head he second time and barked, starting to wag his tail again, giving Balian a look of concur. Balian inclined his head as well.

"Good that we have that settled", he stated, suddenly realizing how odd it was for him to be actually talking with a dog, him then straightening his posture, sighing. "Now, let us treat Kalilah so that she'll open her eyes by the time her mother gets back."

Darcy barked and instead of starting to eat he now rounded the bed, jumping on Kalilah's right side and placed his muzzle on the girl's stomach. Balian instead took the cloth from her forehead and dropped it into the bowl, moistening it and then pulled Kalilah's covers away, lifting her small arms and started to wipe them with the cloth. Hoping to help the fever to lower.

Balian didn't know how long he sat there, but was only glad the more time passed. Sofia truly had listened to him by going out of this room, and staying out of it. If she would ever do something like this again, Balian would drag her out himself. No matter was someone dying or not. He if anyone knew what sorrow could make of a person if it was given the best of them.

Balian drenched the cloth again and now squeezed some of the water over the girl's face and chest, then spreading it around on her skin. His eyes stopped to examine the birthmark Sofia had mentioned to have been inherited from her, him finding it to be rather large. The shape of a crescent moon dropped upside down. Balian thought a moment, until lifted his measuring eyes higher to examine the girl's features. Yes, she was just like her mother. No doubt about it.

Balian wondered was there anything in this child which had been inherited from her father… But then he stopped himself. Balian didn't want to think about those men who had once… _owned_ Sofia like she'd been nothing but an object, purchased to be used however they'd desired. Like he owned these lands his father had left him. And this little girl was also a result of such… ownership…

But as Balian gazed at the girl who was the most adorable while sleeping, the curly long hair spread on the pillow, he then sighed. Wiping her forehead again. It wasn't this girl's fault how she'd come to be, or either was it Sofia's. But every time he strayed to think about that sincere and gentle young woman he'd learnt to know to have been humiliated and used like that… Truthfully it made him angry. But that rather confused him. Why should he be angry of any of it? After all, Sofia wasn't his property, no matter what she said herself.

She'd said that the moment hey met her body and soul had becomes his as they were God's… But Balian didn't see it like this. Even Sofia was treated like the main female servant and Balian himself called her as one now, he however didn't consider her as one. But she was more importantly a companion to him rather than a servant. Yes, she'd pledged her loyalty to him, but the things they'd experienced together after leaving France close to five months ago made Balian think that Sofia definitely was not a mere servant to him.

Balian then gasped for surprise as suddenly Kalilah let out a sleepy moan. And as he lifted the cloth and watched the girl he saw her move, stretch under the sheets until stopped, Balian then seeing her eyelids quiver. Balian straightened and Darcy lifted his ears, now also noticing the girl move and he stood up. He reached out to the girl's face and licked her cheek, then her nose, Kalilah still moaning sleepily until the clearest laugh Balian had ever heard erupted form her lips and the girl twitched, escaping from the tickling, licking dog tongue.

Balian followed as Darcy then retreated and whimpered, wagging his tail as Kalilah finally opened her eyes after weeks of time and glanced around, confused, her gaze first fixating onto the orange canopy above her, before the big round eyes turned to see Balian.

Balian froze for some reason, staring into Sofia's daughter's eyes. Yes, she was Sofia's daughter. Because Balian found himself gazing into same kind of vivid, emotional eyes which gaze was wise. But unlike like her mother's, Kalilah's eyes were bright blue, not dark. Balian felt himself start to smile as the girl then spoke, with also drowsy and a bit hard to understand mutter usual to that age.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at Balian in awe but curious. "Does Kalilah know you?"

Balian let out a laugh, smiling the most gently he'd never anticipated to be able to smile after his wife's death. "No. But I know your mother."

The girl was baffled again, until her eyes lit up for excitement. For longing.

"Momma?"

* * *

Sofia sighed as she walked along the corridors of Ibelin residence. Her lord had been right to chase her out of the room, in which she'd mostly spent the past week, not leaving even once. She felt herself so much better after a bath and change of clothes, before the delicious small meal Zuleika had been kind enough to prepare for her. Though she'd seemed to do it just because she was so happy to see Sofia out of that _"God forsaken"_ room, as she'd pointed out to Sofia after a motherly rant of the same topic, which Balian had also taken into discussion. And eventually Zuleika had just embraced her and prayed to God and Allah to heal Kalilah.

Sofia started to smile. The kindness her lord had showed to her was so great that it made her happy. So happy that she couldn't describe it. That he'd sacrificed his work just to stay with her daughter... Sofia could never thank him so that it would be enough. For her lord to express such benevolence to her invariably, which didn't necessarily even belong to her, only proved what Sofia already knew. Her lord was a wonderful person.

Almaric happened to step in from the front door just as Sofia came down from upstairs, and he seemed surprised to see her. But soon he wore a grin on his lips.

"Amira!" he exclaimed, causing Sofia to stiffen and she eyed at the man oddly, suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, meeting the man's gaze as he came to her, Almaric inclining his head.

"Haven't you heard? They are calling you that in this house", he stated smiling, and Sofia saw him glance at her painted lips quite remarkably.

"Yes, yes I know that", Sofia answered nonchalantly. Almaric looked mischievous.

"I personally have come to think that that name means much more than it sounds, when it comes to you _Amira_."

Sofia gasped and she examined this crusader in suspicion, in disbelief, until she suddenly realized him to have learnt the truth about her from somewhere. Her eyes widening.

"How do you… know?" she inquired but lowered her voice, giving the man sharper gaze. Almaric shrugged.

"Word goes around", he stated. "One of the servants saw your tattoo and ever since they have been calling you Amira. Only those who know what the tattoo means of course. Others just follow along not knowing where the nickname truly comes."

"And you know what it means? My tattoo?" Sofia asked. Almaric didn't reply but his expression told the young woman the answer. He grinned at her expression.

"Have you not been wondering why everyone in this house treats you with such utmost respect?" he queried, Sofia snorting and looking to the side.

"I was hoping it was because I treat them as politely and friendly…." she half muttered, until turned her more serious eyes back to the crusader. "So everyone knows?" she demanded, now a bit nervously. "_Truly_ knows?"

"Like I said, only those who know the significance of your tattoo. And the ones who _truly_ know, are not going to reveal your secret to anyone."

Sofia sighed now a bit nervously too. "How can you know this?" she asked. "It isn't at all new that someone slips and the word spreads again…"

"I know this to be true…" Almaric responded, now a bit more seriously himself. "Because lord Balian made sure that word of you being Saladin's daughter and princess would not leave this house. He himself explained what it would mean to you if anyone found out. And possibly what it would mean to little Kalilah..."

Sofia stared at this man in awe, blinking, looking amazed. "My lord…?" she questioned, Almaric nodding in consent. But soon he smiled again, now hugging the young woman.

"It's great to see you, Amira Sofia! Good that lord Balian finally got you out of that room!" the man continued. Sofia smiled back at him.

There was a very understandable reason for their much closer relationship. Ever since it had been Sofia who'd treated him about a month ago after he' d gotten a pneumonia, who knows how in that drought, and healed him Almaric had treated her much more warmly. And Sofia only was happy about this, as she found Almaric dependable and most trustworthy of her lord's men.

"Yes, it feels good to be able to breathe again", Sofia admitted, Almaric nodding.

"Isn't it? Well then, wouldn't you come to a small stroll with me or is Zuleika already drowning you with tasks?"

Sofia shook her head, returning his smile. "I am sorry, but I cannot. I have to go check on Kalilah."

Almaric gave her a measuring look until crossed his arms on his chest, lifting his brows. "You are not telling me you to be going back to that room after a week, Amira? Lord Balian is right, you are impossible to handle!"

Sofia was surprised again. "I am?"

"You are. And our lord should know, as he has known you longest from all of us", Almaric responded. Sofia sighed.

"I am not to stay there for another week! But I have to go bring our lord something to bite into", she answered matter-of-factly. But Almaric froze, again eyeing this young woman with measuring eyes, until lifted his eyebrows one more time.

"Dinner to our lord?" he asked innocently, though he could guess where this conversation was going. Sofia noticed his expression and gave him a bit scolding stare.

"Yes. Our lord was kind enough to stay with Kalilah while I went to bathe", Sofia answered as well nonchalantly, though her heart was instantly filled with gratitude. Almaric nodded as his brows rose the third time, him trying his hardest to cover his smile.

"So that is why our lord has seen fit to leave all the work to me today…." he remarked, still smirking briefly. Sofia noted his course of mind and sighed, but smiled shaking her head again.

"How is the little one doing?" Almaric then inquired, serious again. Sofia's own smile faltered and she looked down.

"She's feverish. Has been for days and it doesn't seem to come down", Sofia told him. Almaric nodded, taking Sofia's small hands into his big ones, squeezing them.

"I pray that your Kalilah will be with us soon", he said, but then his lips twitched for another smile. "I can't wait to meet the daughter of our Amira. She must be as stunning as you!"

Sofia narrowed her eyes a little. Yes, among that great kindness he as well had started to show her, with it had also come immeasurable innocent flirting. She sighed once more, however what else than smiling.

"She is", Sofia agreed. "If not even more stunning."

Almaric smiled. But then he abruptly took notice of the size difference of their hands and actually looked amazed, examining Sofia's palms, turning them around a bit. "God forbid how small hands you have", he noted, glancing at Sofia. "Do you even work with such princess' hands as these?"

Sofia now made the final, deepest sigh as pulled her hands back gently from the man who was once again smiling at her, this time teasingly.

"Do you not have the work my lord has left you?" Sofia inquired, about to walk past Almaric. But his next question stopped her.

"I do regrettably… But tell me, Sofia, you have as well known our lord the longest of us all, and you seem more close than mere servant and lord", he stated, then looking interested. "Then why haven't I heard you call him by his name even once?"

Sofia indeed froze momentarily, but soon smiled. "Because he is my lord", she said. "I have no reason to call him anything else than my lord."

Almaric looked surprised in turn. But he then sighed, shaking his head. "Do you not really?" he mused to himself, so quietly that Sofia didn't hear him so she only frowned at him in confusion. But Almaric then nodded.

"Very well then. Go take some food to our lord who is working hard upstairs…" he urged, directing amused glance at the roof before then turned, going toward the entrance. "Good day to you, Amira!"

Sofia smiled after the man and immediately went to the kitchen, to fetch the food Zuleika had prepared according to her request. And together they arranged the small meal for one on the tray, until with a thankful smile Sofia took it, carrying it out of the kitchen and all the way to upstairs. Zuleika accompanying her as she was about to go change the sheets in their lord's bedroom. But as Sofia then halted to open the door to Kalilah's room, she heard a giggle. Her stiffening a hand on the handle, listening. Yes she… heard giggling from inside the room Kalilah slept in. Her heart leapt then and without wasting another second Sofia immediately swung the door open, rushing in.

Sofia almost dropped the tray due to the sight which awaited her inside. She saw Kalilah, her own Kalilah playing around in the bed with Darcy, who was barking and swarming around the small girl. Balian following them from the same spot she'd sat these past weeks, eyeing at the two a smile on his lips. But now all three turned to look at awestruck Sofia, who just stared, then letting out a breath as felt her eyes turn moist as she gazed at her now awoken daughter. And saw her gaze back at her in confusion, Kalilah now turning to Balian.

"Who is this lady and why she looks like Kalilah?" she asked, her eyes round for awe, as she stared at the entered young woman who looked so much like her. Turning her head between her mother and the man she'd seen first after waking up. Balian glanced at Sofia until leant forward, smoothing Kalilah's hair.

"This is the woman I told you of", Balian answered gently, now turning to look at Sofia. "She is the one who loves you more than anything and who stayed by your side the whole time."

Kalilah was baffled by his words. But then her irises started to sparkle for realization and she turned to Sofia, delighted.

"Momma?" she called, her voice now reflecting but excitement, but also a start of a cry. Sofia releasing a breath as she put the tray away, walking to Kalilah, kneeling before her. She said nothing. Just examined this little girl who did the same, then lifting her hands and touched Sofia's face, her hair, Sofia's eyes blinking due to the forming tears.

"Are you my momma?" Kalilah inquired innocently, Balian watching as Sofia let out a new breath and nodded, smiling now overjoyed.

"Yes… Yes little Kalilah I am your mother", Sofia confirmed, now smoothing the little girl's hair behind her ear until stood up, seizing the girl into her arms.

"Momma!"

Balian's smile widened as Kalilah squeezed Sofia as tightly as she embraced her daughter, who didn't seem to be at all shy toward Sofia. She knew that she was her mother, as certainly as she knew Kalilah was her daughter. Sofia rocked Kalilah slightly in her arms as pressed light kisses in her hair, Kalilah pressing her tiny head against Sofia's neck and started to cry. Gripping to Sofia's clothes.

"Momma… momma…" she cried, Sofia hushing her and rocked her more to calm her.

"Yes. Yes mother's here. I am now here", Sofia answered quietly, giving the girl another kiss. "And I never ever go away again. You understand? Never is mother going to leave you again…"

Sofia now lifted Kalilah a little away from herself and looked into her teary eyes, until then pressed her head against the girl's. "Never. Never will mother leave you again. Remember that…" she said softly. Kalilah sobbed.

"But Kalilah didn't have mommy…" she said. "Other girls like Kalilah had a momma… But Kalilah did not…"

Both Sofia and Balian frowned at this remark, but Sofia then smiled. Placing the girl on the bed, sitting next to her and moving her hair out of her face.

"Now you do. You have a mother, Kalilah. You've always had", Sofia said, reassuringly.

She then touched Kalilah's birthmark, the girl looking down at it, until then her blue eyes rose to see as Sofia removed her scarf and pulled down her dress, showing the similar mark to the child. Sofia smiled again, smoothing Kalilah's head with her right hand.

"I am your mother, Kalilah. Because you got that mark from me. There is no one else who could've given that to you", Sofia explained, meeting the girl's gaze. "No one else than you mother. And I gave you your name, Kalilah. My Kalilah."

Kalilah now understood and new tears came down her cheeks as she hugged Sofia again, her closing the girl into her arms.

"Momma! I've got my momma!" she cried against Sofia's chest, clasping to her as tightly. Not wanting to let go ever again.

Sofia smiled and nodded, one more tear falling down her cheek as she placed her head on Kalilah's, feeling her scent which she could only faintly remember from the moment she'd been born and Sofia had hold her in her arms for a moment. But now she knew she couldn't have mistaken it. This was her child. Her daughter. Her Kalilah.

Sofia let Kalilah cry, smoothing her hair consolingly, smiling endlessly. How could she have again become so happy in a blink of an eye? She was so happy she could've burst, and she didn't remember any other time she'd felt like this. Now, she felt like everything in her life was in place and she had everything she needed…

Sofia's eyes moved to Balian, who was still beholding the mother daughter moment quietly from his seat, that somehow longing smile on his lips. He was wondering would it have been like this with his own child if they would've been born. Could it have been him smiling down a small two year old like that, such warmness and happiness in his eyes? Probably. Except that Kalilah from the very first moment she'd opened her eyes and smiled at him, had made him feel like that inside. The wounds in his soul and heart felt like healing. And witnessing Sofia's joy after seeing her fear and sorrow over the thought of her daughter's death, made him smile as well.

As Balian noticed Sofia's gaze he returned it and smiled. Sofia now lifting her head, giving him sincerely grateful look deep into his eyes.

"Thank you", she said again, but now she was the most serious. Thankful beyond measure. "You woke my little girl. I can never pay you back, my lord."

Balian shook his head. "You don't have to."

Sofia answered his gaze for a moment thoughtful until sighed, now placing Kalilah on the bed better before rushed to the door, opening it.

"Zuleika!" she shouted excitedly, the older woman soon dashing as well inside, however instantly halting at the doorway as she saw the small child to be suddenly awake. Sofia was smiling widely and glanced between Zuleika and her daughter, until then the older woman broke into a bright smile too and started to sweet talk to the girl in Arabic, approaching.

But then she noticed Balian and was frightened, looking at her lord who was apparently sitting on the chair next her.

"My lord?" she stated questionably as lifted Kalilah higher, measuring the young man. "What are you doing here, my lord? I thought Sofia brought your supper to the terrace for you to join with lady Sibylla for company…"

Balian stood, nodding. "I looked after Kalilah when Sofia was taking a break", he answered honestly. Zuleika made a slow nod, now eyeing at Balian and Sofia in turns until nodded again, believing that she understood.

"Well, the main thing is that this little princess finally woke up!" Zuleika remarked smiling and lifted the girl into the air. "My, you are a clear picture of your mother! No one can make a mistake with those eyes!"


	12. From A Princess To Another

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the film, only my own characters and alterations to the original plot.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

By the next day Kalilah's fever had finally given in, starting to go down right after she'd woken up the day before. Leaving Sofia free to continue with her daily routines instead of nursing her, except that that day she was seen walking outside with Kalilah. Showing her Ibelin, the place she would live from now on. But they weren't given much alone time, as all of the servants wanted to see Amira's daughter. Sofia and Kalilah quickly finding themselves surrounded by people for nearly ten minutes, as everyone came forth to take her daughter in their arms. But Kalilah didn't seem to mind, as she wasn't at all shy, but rather enjoyed the attention she got. Where Sofia just followed the commotion from the side, shaking her head.

"I was wrong and you right, Amira Sofia!" Almaric stated as crouched before Kalilah, who was standing in front of Sofia. Actually turning a little shy for the first time ever as this long, big man descended down to her level. Almaric examining Kalilah until looked up to smiling Sofia. "She _is_ more stunning than you! Little heartbreaker I say!"

Sofia sighed, rolling her eyes for this man's endless flirt. But then she gazed at Kalilah, encouraging her to go greet Almaric.

Kalilah seemed hesitant, looking up to her mother who nodded, glancing at the man and then again at her daughter, who still dithered until took careful steps towards Almaric. Staring at him intensely. Almaric started to smile slowly, extending his hand and waved at the girl to come closer.

"Come on, I won't bite. At least now!" Almaric urged. But then smirking he grabbed the two year old and lifted her up, swinging her around in such speed that Sofia actually flinched for fright. But she relaxed then as Kalilah's laugh filled the air and she was hoisted up onto Almaric's shoulders, Almaric peering up to her.

"Does it have a good view up there? If so, then maybe you should stay there!" he teased, Kalilah still laughing and she placed her hands on his head, leaning forward to look into his eyes. But that made her fall forward and everyone gasped, Almaric still catching her, straightening her. Sofia sighed again as Almaric turned to her.

"Could I borrow her for a while? Show her around from the heights?" the man asked, Sofia shaking her head for the umpteenth time.

"I agree as long as you don't get my daughter killed", she consented, Almaric grinning.

"Never would allow the daughter of our Amira to get hurt!" he promised and waved his hand, then leaning forward, Kalilah swinging a bit to the same direction. Not much but enough to scare Sofia, until she gave the bald crusader a nasty look when his hands secured the girl on his shoulders. Him only smirking at Sofia in amusement.

Sofia let out a breath and turned. "Just go already!"

Some time later Sofia lifted a laundry basket full of clean clothes waiting to be set to dry, as Kalilah's laugh reached her ears and she turned. Watching her daughter still rock on Almaric's shoulders, looking happy. She sighed once more, but eventually broke into smile due to her daughter's evident mirth.

She felt so different now when she'd suddenly become a mother again. But that feeling was only great. Once more Sofia felt herself complete, as if not a single piece was missing from her life. Sofia only thanked God for his grace which had led Kalilah back to her, as now that repressed love she'd stored within her for a long time, was finally released upon the one person to whom it belonged… Smiling to herself she placed another piece of laundry on the cord in front of her.

"Balian!" she abruptly her daughter then exclaim, excited, Sofia now seeing Kalilah's small hand wave at her lord who was attaching new supports to the watering chute. And also his face was softened by a smile due to the sight of Kalilah, Sofia smiling wider herself as she fathomed how important their lord had become to her small daughter in such a short time. But this fact didn't bother her as long as it didn't disrupt her lord.

* * *

Balian was sitting at his desk, finally going through the bookkeeping of his state after willingly postponing that task for weeks. He stared at the sloppily written lines and tried to clear them out to himself, but more and more often he tended to frown for frustration as the markings started to appear but gibberish to him. He let out a long breath and leant back a little, rubbing his strained eyes after several hours of reading in the dim light of a sole candle. Next taking a hold of a goblet resting on the table beside him, about to have some water to perk up. This excruciating heat played a significant part in making him drowsy as well... But as his eyes now skimmed through the papers again, his gaze soon hit on the rock Kalilah had given him this afternoon.

He took it in his hand to examine it. It was but ordinary stone, nothing special about it. But Kalilah had seemed to think otherwise by stubbornly insisting Balian to have it, though her mother had calmly tried to tell Kalilah to leave it be. But Balian had taken the rock nevertheless, it being just ordinary rock to him, but to Kalilah it had been important enough to be endowed to him. And that thought made him let out a laugh now as he then placed the rock back onto the finished pile of bookkeeping he'd managed to clarify.

Balian was then again about to drink some, fallen into his ponders, when he suddenly heard a creak from the next room. He leant forth to gaze through the open door, seeing no movement in the dark to reveal someone to have entered, except curtains fluttering in the wind which blew inside from the open doors of the balcony. But as he then dropped his eyes momentarily and placed the goblet back on the table, flicker of light appeared into his vision and he turned. To see Sibylla stand at the doorway, a candle in her hand.

Balian straightened his back as gave the woman a questionable, but serious look at the same time. She shouldn't have been there. But Sibylla only smiled at him, clearly not sharing his viewpoint of the situation.

"I could stay for ever", she remarked.

"This house is yours", Balin replied, partly not even noticing.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sibylla questioned then after a moment of thinking, lifting her head a little, looking expectant as waited Balian's answer. Balian looked thoughtful himself as now stood, rounding the table to walk to Sibylla. Him gazing at her for a moment, weighting his response.

"I know that Ibelin is not on the way to Cana", he answered, lifting his brows matter-of-factly.

"What else do you know, my lord?" Sibylla inquired, curiously, her eyes locked into Balian's and that ghost of smile on her lips.

"I know that you are a princess", Balian stated, looking indifferent. "…And I am no lord."

"You're a knight."

"Neither earned… nor proved."

Sibylla gazed down in curt thoughts, until her face turned somewhat emotional. "I'm not here with you because I'm bored… or wicked…" she started. "I'm here because… because in the East, between one person and another, there is only light…"

At this point Sibylla had looked up to Balian, next blowing out the candle. Balian staring back at her now slightly confused, retreating a couple of steps as Sibylla followed him. Eventually pressing close to Balian and slid her hands on his chest, Balian lifting his gaze to meet with Sibylla's. And quicker than a thought the next thing he knew was that they were kissing, Sibylla slipping his robe on the floor, where his hand sought its way to the back of her head to bring her closer. Sibylla returning the touch of his lips with her own, Balian feeling himself react naturally by lifting her up. But before anything else had time to occur a sudden knock broke their rapture, it being followed by a familiar voice.

"My lord?" Sofia called as she stepped into the second room of her lord's quarters. "I brought you some coffee as Zuleika told me you were…"

Sofia's words ran out as lifted her gaze from the trays she was carrying. Arriving to the bedroom, seeing princess Sibylla and her lord at the door-opening arms around each other, looking back at her as stunned. Sofia blinked for abrupt dismay, examined the two for a brief moment until blinked again and looked away abashed, about to turn.

"Sofia?" she heard Balian's voice ask, him instantly letting Sibylla down.

"Forgive me! I did knock, but as no one answered I reckoned… I shall take this to Almaric!" Sofia said hastily, whipping around, Balian taking a step after her but it was Sibylla's voice that stopped her instead.

"No, forgive us Sofia! It is alright. Come, I was just about to leave…" she said, surprising both Sofia and Balian. And as Sofia turned the princess sent her a smile, until next looked at Balian who flinched slightly upon recalling their last contact. Sibylla smiling enigmatically, stepping away.

"Remember… here, between one person and the other, there is but a light…"

Balian was baffled by her words as Sibylla then smiled at him once more, until walked out of the room. However stopping next to Sofia before heading for the door. "How is your daughter?" she inquired, Sofia blinking once until smiled herself, making a light curtsey.

"She is fine, my lady Sibylla. This was her first day out", Sofia answered, Sibylla seeing motherly warmth in this young woman's eyes she hadn't spotted before. And as she then sneaked a peak at Balian she noticed same type of look in his, Balian smiling as he leant on the door frame. Recalling something. Sibylla made quick conclusion in her mind, but without revealing the course of her mind turned her smiling eyes back to Sofia.

"I reckon it was then her laughter I could hear all the way to my room today from outside", she remarked, Sofia's smile widening a little. "I would like to meet her, if it is alright with the mother. Would you come to see me when you have time and bring your daughter? I would rather enjoy to have a child near me as I miss my son terribly."

Sofia bowed her head. "As you wish."

Sibylla smiled once more, directing one more glance at Balian before exited his quarters. Sofia following her with her gaze, until then sighed after seeing the door close. Her now meeting her lord's gaze, seeing them to be warm. She made conclusions of her own.

"I am truly sorry. I did not mean to… interrupt anything", Sofia said humbly, lowering her head as walked past Balian into his study, placing her tray on the table. Balian felt quick embarrassment but then shook his head, crouching to lift his robe from where it had fallen before trailed Sofia into the room.

"No, you did not interrupt anything. We were just…"

Balian's words ran out. There was probably no point in trying to convince Sofia otherwise as she undoubtedly could've deduced by herself what had been close to happen had she not arrived. So feeling quite embarrassed again he momentarily thought with dread himself what Sofia could've walked in to witness, had she not come when he was only kissing Sibylla. Balian turned his ashamed gaze to the side, but then sighed. Bracing himself and looked at Sofia's back, smiling.

"Is she asleep?" he asked, meaning Kalilah, noticing Sofia's shoulders to cringe for a laugh.

"Finally yes. I managed to sing her to sleep, but it took two hours and Zuleika's voice to accompany me to achieve that. Kalilah was so excited about today that I almost couldn't settle her into my bed", Sofia answered cheerfully, Balian releasing a low laugh as well. Yes, he could imagine. He had never seen such a bubbly child before.

"Were you like that when you were at her age?" Balian inquired, curious. Another laugh erupted from Sofia's lips as she poured the seaming coffee into a cup, mixing in some chili.

"I do not know", she said truthfully but amused. "Wouldn't it be visible in my current personality if I had?"

"Probably", Balian agreed. Sofia smiled and turned, extending the cup to her lord with a nod, Balian smiling his thank you. But then as Sofia turned her back to him again to gather the equipment, he spoke after thinking a moment.

"It suits you", he mused half to himself, but glanced at Sofia whose working figure stopped and she turned to give him a questionable look. Balian smiled again.

"Motherhood", he specified, realization flickering in Sofia's eyes until she gazed down, smile creeping on her lips as well. "I've never seen you so happy than when you're with Kalilah", Balian continued. "And it makes me glad… that you found her again. It has changed you."

Sofia sighed, staring into her lord's eyes momentarily until turned around again. "To better or worse?" she questioned sarcastically. But Balian's gaze and his voice caused her amusement to swiftly vanish.

"To better."

Sofia answered to her lord's stare for a moment, until tilted her head. "Well it is true I enjoy it", she confessed. "…Being a mother. To know there is someone who needs you. Who looks upon you with such tenderness and loves you no matter what kind of person you are… That is what she has given me. Unconditional love just because I am what I am. No questions asked, no bad looks or contempt… Just pure affection."

Balian's hand stopped in middle of the movement to bring the cup to his lips and his eyes rose back to Sofia. Even he couldn't see her face right now, he knew she was smiling gently to herself. She was happy. And her words made him think… Balian placed the cup on the desk, him taking a step toward Sofia who heard it, turning. Their eyes locked, Balian examining her for a moment silent.

"My lord?" Sofia soon called after a short silence, her voice smoother. It made Balian take another step forward, him examining Sofia, until her gaze found the rock and she let out a laugh. Balian snapped out of his daze as she walked next to him, taking the stone and examined it a smile on her lips, next weighing the stone in her palm.

"You kept it", she stated a bit skeptically, giving the man a brief look. "You really don't have to. She probably won't even remember to have given you this, my lord. You may throw it away."

"I can't", Balian objected, looking amused. "If she is anything like you, I don't dare to think what will happen to me if she would find out me not to have that stone anymore."

Sofia gazed at the round stone as lifted her eyebrows. "What, because I am impossible to handle, my lord?" she asked, now amused herself. Balian frowned.

"You've heard…" he stated, a hint of question in his voice. Sofia nodded. "Almaric told me."

"Right…"

They then spent another moment in silence, gazing down in thoughts, both smiling to themselves. Until Balian's eyes rose once more to examine this young woman he'd met almost half a year ago. Time flied. But for the first time ever he now felt to be looking at the real Sofia he hadn't yet seen. Not before Kalilah had came into their life. Kalilah had brought forth Sofia's true self, and Balian smiled thoughtful but somewhat delighted for this thought.

"I should thank you my lord", Sofia then said, looking at Balian who appeared questionable for a moment. But she was but sincere. "Almaric also told me you to have asked the people of this manor to keep my secret for themselves, now when they seem to know who I truly am. So thank you. You have made me feel much calmer."

"I promised you", Balian reminded, smiling. "To keep your identity as a secret. So you don't have to be afraid. No one outside this house will find out who you are."

"Thanks to you, my lord. I am grateful for your kindness, but not only toward me, but toward my daughter as well. Thank you for being so patient with her."

"Not at all. She's a lively child, it is impossible not to like her."

Sofia smiled in new amusement and looked down, thinking, Balian once again examining her in his own thoughts. But then Sofia straightened.

"Well it is late. I should leave", she remarked, giving Balian another brief look as walked back to the tray to retrieve it. "Shall I leave the cup or have you finished?"

"It is fine. You can leave it."

"Alright. Good night, my lord."

"Good night…"

Balian watched Sofia walk out of the room. But not until she'd vanished from sight and he'd heard the door click closed, he dared to let the air out of his lungs as a deep sigh.

"Sofia", he said quietly, then frowning and turning around, leaning on the table.

What was it that Sofia occasionally stirred within him? This odd, mixing, torning and confusing feeling frustrated him as Balian didn't know was it same what Sibylla made him feel on brief moments, or was it something which was present at all times but he couldn't only notice it? Balian sighed and rubbed his face, then sitting back behind his desk, giving up. He had to finish the bookkeeping as quickly as possible.

* * *

Everyone in Ibelin came to adore Sofia's little girl. And she soon became a normal sight outside, either running and falling after her mother or playing with Darcy and the other children. Kalilah was very happy child by nature and her laugh reached far away when she ran around clumsily, that much as she could run. But she tried.

Sofia often sent her smiles as saw her run to Balian at work, or to show Zuleika something she'd found, while she herself was occupied with hanging laundry or other tasks, which at some point took all her attention so that she didn't have time to watch for Kalilah's each move. But usually Kalilah was never alone, but she either was with the other small children or played with the bigger ones. And of course Darcy was never too far away from his new charge. And if Kalilah ever fell and started to cry, or was bullied by other kids, Darcy was always there to show them off or to lick Kalilah's face clean to make her laugh again. Bringing the crying to its end. Darcy had become as protective over Kalilah as Sofia, and Balian who like everyone often heard the girl's laugh ring in the afternoon air, saw usually the same spaniel trailing the girl's every step. Taken as great liking to Kalilah as her mother.

But if others weren't free to watch for Sofia's daughter when her own eyes looked away for a moment, Balian indeed found himself being always there to observe her. Even in middle of work his eyes often followed Kalilah when she was catching butterflies with Darcy, gathering flowers, or when she was walking hand in hand with Sofia. Balian often starting to smile as saw her insist to be allowed to work to assist her mother, Sofia usually giving her a basket of clothespins or something light she was able to carry. And Kalilah did, looking so proud while strut forward with her load, Sofia eyeing at her daughter in great amusement.

Balian didn't only keep an eye on the small girl during the weeks that followed. But as Kalilah had turned out to favor him out of everyone, always running to him and requiring his attention, it soon also became the most usual sight to see Balian walk around the estate with Kalilah, the child sitting at the bend of his arm. Also often when Sofia couldn't take care of her daughter, for example during short trips outside the main lands, Kalilah usually followed Balian. But almost daily he walked about with her, as well showing her different things which she found interesting. And Kalilah's great attraction to him wasn't one sided.

The more time passed, soon another month, he started to notice how attached he'd become to this small girl who wasn't even his own daughter. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't be without hearing her happy voice call out to her every morning, when he would look down from the balcony and see her at the yard. Praying with her mother, waving at him. Smile rose on his lips every time he saw Kalilah get excited about something, or when she'd started to mimic Sofia and showed Balian how she weaved baskets. But even Kalilah adored Balian, still the one she loved the most was of course Sofia. And she loved Kalilah as much.

Balian was turning the ground with Almaric and a couple of other men, when Kalilah's happy cry woke his attention and he glanced to his left. Seeing the said girl sit on Darcy who was running forward with dangerous looking speed, a group of other children following them. This alarming sight caused Balian to freeze, him about to rush to grab Kalilah off the spaniel's back, but Sofia was quicker. Dropping the bunch of fresh herbs she'd been placing to dry, dashing to her daughter.

The children stopped running in disappointment, however soon staring at Sofia a bit frightened as she snatched the girl into her arms to safety. At first giving Kalilah a bewildered gaze, until looked pretty much like a mother now when turned to eye at the older children who'd put Kalilah on top of Darcy. Balian being able to hear her scolding voice speaking in quick Arabic all the way where he stood.

He relaxed and let out a breath, ghost of smile appearing once more on his lips, as after he was given a water skin from Almaric he watched as Sofia next reprimanded Kalilah. The girl looking embarrassed and she apologized. But soon enough Sofia was smiling at her and Kalilah let out a laugh as Sofia lifted her up and made a spin, before then placed her onto her left arm and crouched down to pick up the herbs. Sofia handing it to Kalilah who cleaned it, before returning it back to her mother. And in this fashion Balian followed the two work until felt a light hit of a mattock on his arm.

"Hey. Work!" Almaric's voice urged significantly, the man lifting his brows at his lord. But as Balian then took a hold of his own mattock again and continued, Almaric gazed toward Sofia and Kalilah. Sighing, shaking his head and gave his lord one more look before continued their toil himself.

* * *

Kalilah giggled as Sofia swung her a little while she was walking along the corridors toward princess Sibylla's rooms as promised. Sofia smiled down at her daughter as she let out another hysteric giggle, only turning louder as Sofia made a spin, the girl flying around in an small arch.

"**Again! Momma again!**" she insisted, jumping up and down after Sofia had set her down. But even Sofia smiled at her, she then heard the giggle of Sibylla's servant maids who were waiting at the door for their mistress' guest to arrive.

Sofia had started to converse with her daughter in Arabic, as Zuleika had taught it to Kalilah, and it amazed Sofia how quickly she'd learnt to understand and speak the language. But at the same time she was was only happy that her daughter knew how to speak her mother tongue besides the one she'd grown to speak.

Sofia sighed but then turned earnest, looking at Kalilah. **"Not now. Now you have to be a good girl like mother told you, alright, Kalilah? We got to meet the princess, so you have to act ever so nicely. Will you make mother proud by behaving?"** she asked, breaking into a smile as Kalilah nodded officially, turning as well serious.

"**Kalilah will, momma!**"

Sofia made a soft chuckle. "**Good**."

Sofia returned Sibylla's servants' curtseys as she entered the princess' quarters, her being led to the balcony where Sibylla was taking a henna tattoo on her hand. But as Sofia and Kalilah arrived Sibylla, who'd so far been gazing over the rail at Balian's working figure, then turned to face them. Smile rising on her lips.

"I already thought you would not come", she said, slightly amused, until her eyes dropped to Kalilah who'd frozen at her mother's feet. Staring at Sibylla in awe. Kalilah knew who she was as Sofia had told her not to bother the princess, but even she wasn't shy by her nature she still was kind of dazzled upon seeing a real princess in front of her eyes. Even she was so small she'd understood that this person was very important.

Sibylla's smile became tender, her then lifting the hand which had been painted by one of the maids to extended it.

"Come", she urged gently, Kalilah looking up to Sofia to ask permission and she smiled, smoothing Kalilah's curls before nodded in consent.

Sibylla's endless smile was now welcoming as Kalilah then did walk to the princess, Sibylla examining her, soon enough also smoothing the girl's long, curly hair. Comparing her to her young mother behind her, before Sibylla's eyes flickered back to Sofia.

"She looks like you", she noted. "She doesn't have much of his father in her."

"No, my lady", Sofia responded with a smile. Sibylla smiled.

"Sibylla", she corrected and Sofia remembered.

"Oh yes, forgive me. My lady Sibylla."

The two women exchanged smiles, until Sibylla then looked at Kalilah.

"**What is your name, little one?"** she inquired, in very mother like manner as well as if she was speaking to her own son, using Arabic this time as had heard the mother and daughter to converse with the said language. Kalilah smiled brightly.

"**Kalilah!**"

"**It is good to meet you finally, happy Kalilah. It is very beautiful name your mother has given you. I am sure it suits you more than any other**."

Kalilah smiled again, nodding, Sibylla answering it. But then she happened to glance at the visible light scar on the girl's neck, seeing another peek under her tunic, Sibylla trailing them to the girl's hands and she realized not but a month ago or so this girl had laid dying due to some serious injuries, which had now left their mark on her skin for all eternity. Pity took hold of Sibylla's heart of a parent momentarily. But she then swept Kalilah's cheek with her hand, smiling, before halted to eye at her own halfly painted hand. Soon enough directing her eyes back to Sofia, questionable.

"Do you know how to make henna, Sofia?" she queried, surprising Sofia a little but she after all nodded.

"Yes."

"Then would you finish this? I'd be grateful and we can talk at the same time."

Sofia nodded once more with a smile, the maid who'd started the henna tattoo now standing up and curtsying to her princess before gave her seat to Sofia. Her placing the small tray she'd brought along on the table before Sibylla.

"I brought you some cooled tea, my lady Sibylla", Sofia informed, Sibylla this time becoming surprised.

"Momma's tea is good!" Kalilah cried out happily, both women looking at her at Sibylla's feet. Sibylla tilted her head in amusement, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it?" she questioned, staring at Kalilah. "Then I must have a taste."

Sofia sat down to the same chair the maid had used and took the brush, Kalilah then hurrying to her and climbed on her lap. Sibylla smiled as heard Sofia's light sigh, but she let Kalilah stay on her lap as her arms circled around her, other taking hold of Sibylla's hand gently as the other pressed the small dots on her pale skin. Sometimes dipping the brush into the paint. They then said nothing for a while as Sibylla sipped her tea, after a few minutes of observing Balian thoughtfully her then following Sofia's hands as they worked. She found this a bit peculiar.

"You know what you are doing, clearly", Sibylla remarked, her voice pondering. "Have you ever served a lady like me, before becoming lord Balian's personal servant, Sofia?"

Sibylla detected something from Sofia's eyes, but couldn't name it as then the said young woman just smiled, shaking her head.

"No. My lord is the first person I have served as a personal servant", Sofia replied. And it was true. Kalilah looked up to her mother a little confused, where Sibylla seemed to turn even more wondering.

"**Servant momma?" **Kalilah asked indeed confused, but Sofia didn't answer.

"That is peculiar. I would swear you must've seen this to been done as you are so secure with your hands", she wondered now out loud. Sofia said nothing to that either but simply smiled again.

Yes, she'd seen these kind of tattoos been made to her older sisters, as she'd been too young to have one back at the time. But after her kidnapping when she'd turned 16, her master had ordered that she must've carried a henna tattoo as well, as a reminded of who she truly was. He'd been the kindest of her masters, if you could say so about a ruthless warlord. But as a man, he'd been the most gracious of them all.

Another silence descended upon them as yet again Sibylla examined this young woman she'd found familiar for so long, ever since she'd arrived to Ibelin and since she'd met Sofia for the first time at Jerusalem. Sibylla now inclined her head in interest.

"I hear you are called Amira by these people", she started, Sofia finally looking up. Kalilah was surprised.

"**Is momma a princess?"** she asked, now smiling excited. But Sofia only gave her a look which was gentle, but which the girl knew to mean she should stay quiet. But Sibylla looked somewhat suspicious as well.

"Yes indeed…" she mused, now tilting her head to the other side as examined Sofia carefully. "Is she truly?"

Sofia stayed serene, though she felt same kind of slight horror deep within when she pondered had the princess finally recognized her. But Sofia's star tattoo was completely covered by reddish paint, so from that at least Sibylla couldn't have made the connection. Sofia looked back down, creating a circle with the dots onto the back of Sibylla's hand.

"That is the nickname of mine yes", she answered nonchalantly, making a couple of dots, dipping the brush into the paint jar. Sibylla didn't seem fully convinced by her indifference, but what she then said next surprised Sofia.

"I believe that the reason for such nickname is very real", she remarked, meeting Sofia's gaze, Sibylla's following smile somewhat hinting. "Could the reason be… that you yourself have once been in a station to be painted henna on your skin, _Amira Sofia_?"

Sofia cringed inwardly, but said nothing in response, just returning Sibylla's gaze. Had she only known that Sofia could indeed be in a position to be her husband's mistress… But as well as for many things, Sofia was thankful for God for not to have allowed that to happen.

Against Sofia's intentions, for a fleeting moment Sibylla saw the answer directly from the younger woman's eyes even she said nothing to confirm her insinuation. This even more sparking Sibylla's interest.

"They say you carry the Star of Jerusalem", Sibylla continued, leaning back. "Which is said to be related to the lost daughter of Saladin's… To princess Adilah, Amira Sofia…"

Sofia released a sigh, her hand stopping in middle of painting and she looked up to Sibylla briefly.

"Are you not the little Adilah, Sofia?" Sibylla inquired, this time surely. "I remember you. The small girl playing with Saladin's youngest sons and daughters while my father along with Tiberias was negotiating peace with your father. I was there too. And I remember your laugh which reminds me so much of Kalilah's… And your eyes which were blue, despite your family who all had dark brown. So vivid."

This time Sofia exchanged a remarkable stare with Sibylla, until could bring herself to speak. Seriously, though like before Sibylla detected the true answer from her as described so vivid eyes.

"No, my lady, you are mistaken. I am not Adilah, the princess and daughter of Saladin", Sofia responded, smiling, then dropping her gaze back to the tattoo she was making. Sibylla examining her a little surprised until then sighed herself, smiling too, looking over the rail.

"Yes, I see. You are Sofia", she consented. Sofia smiled, but still said nothing.

Sibylla scanned the landscape until her eyes found Balian again, who was now making his way toward the house along the small riverbank. Smile appeared on her lips as she gazed at the young baron yearning in her eyes, but then a certain thought sprung back into her mind. Causing her to glance at Sofia, who had once more concentrated in painting.

"Lord Balian…" Sibylla started then, again glancing at Sofia who lifted her gaze questionably. "…is he Kalilah's father?"

Sofia's hands ceased again for slight shock and she met the princess' eyes, not being able to read the expression in her irises, which was rare as Sofia had always been able to see into the people's minds only through eyes. Sibylla looked back at Balian.

"It would only be logical to deem so, as one sees her attraction to lord Balian… and his attraction to this girl", Sibylla looked at Kalilah, who was playing with her mother's much longer hair, making messy, clumsy braids. Sibylla smiled.

"Whenever I see lord Balian with Kalilah… it only makes me think it is the father's love I see in his eyes", Sibylla continued, now maybe even a little sad edge in her voice, as her gaze dropped briefly. "And he brought you with him to Jerusalem. I cannot help but think you to share much stronger bond with each other that it appears, if Kalilah has been born out of it…"

Sofia stared at Sibylla stunned, but then sighed and shook her head, smiling incredulously.

"Kalilah loves my lord like a father…" Sofia answered, meeting her daughter's gaze briefly, until pressed a few more dots on Sibylla's knuckles. "…But no, Kalilah is not my lord's daughter. He is just kind enough to care so much for my daughter, though she is not his child."

Sibylla had mixed feelings on her face for a fleeting moment as she looked at Sofia, then at Kalilah, but mostly in her eyes were surprise. She'd been sure Balian to share a blood relation to this girl, though Kalilah didn't look like him at all. But now as Sofia had proved her conclusions wrong, Sibylla let out a small sigh. Her eyes what else than drifting to Balian.

"That is good to know…" she stated absentmindedly, Sofia's hands stopping once more briefly. Sofia having strange expression on her face in turn as she stared down, thinking, until it was Kalilah who woke her from her daze.

"Balian!" she shouted, after spotting the familiar man from below herself and jumped on her mother's lap. Smiling widely, waving with both of her arms.

Sofia looked up and saw Balian turn toward the balcony, also spotting Kalilah. And Sofia could've sworn to see a smirk rise on her lord's lips as he waved once back to Kalilah, Kalilah jumping once more on her spot until then leapt down. Starting to race toward the doorway which led into Sibylla's bedroom.

"**Kalilah!"** Sofia called, the girl stopping instantly, turning around. Sofia's expression was demanding. "**Where are you going?"**

"**To Balian, momma! Kalilah will help him work!"** the girl answered seriously, Sofia sighing and was about to stand, putting away the brush.

"**Kalilah, mother has told you that you cannot bother lord Balian all the time while he works"**, Sofia reminded, turning to her daughter. **"Now stay put and wait until mother is ready…"**

"I am sure it is alright", Sibylla cut in smiling, as one who as well had witnessed Balian's happy expression upon seeing Kalilah. "Nasira can take her to him."

Immediately the said maid bowed, the one whose place Sofia had taken just a moment ago, and with a light curtsey to Sofia she took a hold of Kalilah's hand and led her through the door-opening into the house. Sofia sighed resigned, and as she then turned her attention back to the tattoo she soon heard Kalilah's all so familiar laughter from the yard as she ran toward Balian. Nasira jogging after her with Darcy who immediately had dashed after the small girl after seeing her. Balian seemed surprised, but he crouched and took a hold of Kalilah, the two women following from the terrace as he lifted her up and placed her to the same place at the bend of his arm. Both Sofia and Sibylla smileed, before Sofia then placed the last brown dots on Sibylla's hand.

"She is a beautiful child, Sofia", Sibylla then complimented. "Energetic and sweet. You should be proud."

Sofia sighed for the second time and turned her eyes back toward her daughter, seeing her now been carried by Balian toward the further parts of the estate as he shouted some orders. Sofia soon smiling imperceptibly.

"I am, my lady Sibylla", she confessed. **"Thank you."**

Sibylla thought a moment until then smiled in amusement. Taking the brush and now in turn lifted Sofia's hand gently, rolling up her sleeve, surprising both Sofia and the maids eyeing at them from the room. Sofia next following in confusion as Sibylla pressed the tip of the hardened brush onto her skin, looking up to Sofia playfully.

"Princesses should look like ones, Amira", Sibylla remarked, her voice as well amused. "And undoubtedly you are one, were you just Sofia or not."

* * *

"Balian quickly! Quickly!" Kalilah shouted who knew how many times as ran along the side of the small river which circled through the lands. Urging the man walking behind her to follow.

Balian let out a low laugh as looked after her, seeing her gaze into the running stream her mouth open for awe. Apparently Sofia had cut Kalilah's hair, as it didn't reach past her waist anymore like her mother's, but only to her upper back. But instantly after realizing this Balian then turned thoughtful. When had he started to notice such things in Kalilah? Well, maybe the whole time ever since he'd gazed into her eyes for the first time. She'd truly become everyone's *****_kalilah_, but mostly Balian's.

Kalilah's laugh in his ears Balian then pushed his hand into the stream in thoughts, until his gaze rose to see how a small boat was floating toward them in the water. Same kind of boat which had been placed into the stream by the children the day the chute had been built. Balian snatched it in his hand on a whim, examining it for a moment until brought it to Kalilah, who was examining her reflection in the water. Balian smiled, crouching again down and showed the boat to her.

"Come here", he urged and extended his arm, Kalilah staring at the boat in new awe as took those couple of steps to Balian. Him then pulling her before himself, giving the boat to her.

"Set it free into the stream", he instructed, Kalilah nodding. And together they bent down and placed the boat into the water again, it continuing its journey downriver.

Kalilah jumped for excitement and laughed, looking at Balian who returned her smile until stood, taking Kalilah's hand and they started to trail after the boat as it drifted forward in the water. Balian stepped over the stream, lifting Kalilah over it too with just one arm which made her laugh again. But then both of them gazed at the small wooden vessel soon stopping, Balian sighing as followed it to finally vanish to the distance. And then he spent a moment to eye at the much changed scenery in satisfaction. Once dry and lifeless lands were now green and full of life. His lands.

"Balian?" Kalilah then called, squeezing the man's hand.

Balian looked down at her questionably, smiling at the girl who looked now somewhat wondering. It causing Balian to frown as he hadn't seen her but laugh and smile almost the whole time, such expression being a strange one to see her wear. Kalilah was pondering something really hard for her, something she couldn't understand.

"Yes?" Balian inquired. Kalilah still thinking a moment her forehead wrinkled, until looked up to the man she now so much loved.

"If momma is my momma…" she said, Balian frowning again but he listened. "…who is my papa?"

Balian was dumbfounded by this question, it surprising him as something he hadn't anticipated to expect. But he next looked away, turning a little gloomy himself. Yes, who was her father? Not like Balian would have wanted to know as he didn't, but to Kalilah it must've been quite hard for not to have a father. Real father. Because of course Balian was nothing but a substitute for a real parent. And this thought made him a little sad then, but he smiled.

"I don't know", he answered truthfully, meeting Kalilah's eyes which looked disappointed. "But I know that you have a mother who loves you more than your father would have ever loved you."

"Really?"

Balian nodded, smiling. "Really."

* * *

Balian and Kalilah strolled back to the house, Zuleika arriving then to greet them. And concluding by the sudden jumping of the girl Balian figured she wanted to go to the older woman, who was nearly as important to her as her mother. Zuleika treated Kalilah like her grandchild, though she herself was not that old. But in Balian's observing eyes she'd come to act out as a mother to Sofia, and so pampered Sofia's daughter as if she were her own relative.

Zuleika bowed to Balian who nodded, letting Kalilah down and she ran to Zuleika who scooped her up, smiling.

"There you are! Your mother said you had gone off somewhere with our lord, but asked me to give you your bath after while she was away", she said, rubbing noses with the small girl who giggled. But Balian then frowned in bafflement.

"Away?" he questioned, Zuleika nodding.

"Sofia left to town to buy some supplies we noticed to have nearly run out", she explained, however then noticing a flicker of worry appear into her lord's eyes.

"She left alone?" he asked, Zuleika again nodding but this time thoughtfully.

"She did. I offered to send my Ismael with her but she said it wasn't necessary."

Balian then said nothing as without responding he abruptly headed for the manor, entering and quickly rushed to his room to change. He couldn't let Sofia go to town by herself. Anything could happen there, especially when she had to hide her true identity. It was foolish to go there without anyone to protect her should something go wrong.

Balian removed his shirt, dipping his head into the water bowl. He had to find Sofia before anything could happen.

* * *

**Name translations: Nasira (helper), *Kalilah (sweetheart)**


	13. Guy

**AN:**

**I've shifted the arrangement of the movie scenes a bit in this chapter, and as a byproduct made Guy more a bad guy. But it went well with my plans ;)**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics; _thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

"**Salaam alaikum."**

"**Alaikum salaam."**

Sofia smiled at the old man who extended her the jar of honey she'd just bought from him, bowing slightly before turned around. Placing the jar into the basket among other purchases, quickly analyzing the supplies she'd found from the market. Yes, she now had everything she needed to return back to Ibelin.

With a satisfied sigh Sofia lifted her head, turned it a little to feel the strain in her shoulders as started to walk, eyeing all the jewelry and carpets along with other products absentmindedly as walked by, on her way to her horse. But as Sofia rounded a group of local men smoking *****hookas at the end of busy street, turning to right, she didn't notice as one certain figure spotted her. Watching her with his gaze, eventually starting to follow after her, blending among the crowd so that Sofia didn't notice him.

Sofia avoided a child who ran past her, a dog trailing his steps, it causing Sofia to smile as she watched them to vanish behind the nearest corner. Her recalling the moments she'd watched Kalilah to run away from Darcy like that. She sighed again, captivated by her memories for a few seconds and bettered her hold of the basket. But then her eyes happened to focus on quite good looking fruits sold in middle of the street she was passing, immediately her legs taking her there. Sofia lifting one tangerine at a time, examining them. Kalilah loved tangerines, and would be happy if Sofia returned with a few. So Sofia picked three to four best looking fruits and bought them. But as she then turned and placed them into the basket with the rest of the purchases, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sofia!"

Sofia frowned and glanced about the vicinity, finally finding her lord among the multitude of people. And she seemed surprised as Balian was elbowing his way toward her, his expression a bit tense.

"My lord?" Sofia asked as Balian stopped before her, her quickly bowing with a puzzled look on her face. "What have you come here for?"

"Looking for you", Balian answered. "You can't come to town on your own. What if someone would've recognized you or your tattoo?"

"It is alright. It is covered so there's no need to worry", Sofia reassured. And as Balian looked at her lips he indeed saw them to be covered with that same reddish paint to hide the dark mark of a star. But even so he still sighed.

"Regardless I don't want you to come here alone anymore without having someone to escort you. Understood?" he emphasized, baffling the woman.

Sofia said nothing but just examined Balian's features, which were but serious when his gaze was locked with hers for the next few seconds. Waiting for her consent, and she did then nod in understanding. "Yes, my lord."

Balian nodded as well, then glancing around a bit, in the end letting out a long exhausted sigh. Sofia now shifting her examination to his clothes and noted him to be quite dusty and sweaty due to the journey he'd made in clear haste. Her then sighing herself, threading the basket onto her left arm where her right took a hold of Balian's own.

"Come. You need to wash up, my lord", she prompted, starting to walk, Balian following in wordless concur. Like often her remark was rather accurate this time too.

They walked away from the market place and soon found themselves at the more inhabited part of the town, Sofia then glancing to one of the narrow alleys. Smiling, suddenly leading Balian there after herself.

"It's here", she said, setting the basket on the ground and walked a couple of steps forward, beckoning toward the small water cistern coming out of the wall.

She extended her hand to take Balian's robe, which he did remove and give to her without asking. Sofia now taking off her scarf as Balian knelt next to the water container, starting to splash water on his face and neck, feeling better immediately. Balian let out a half sigh and rubbed his eyes, then leaning on the container with his forearms.

"Are those for Kalilah?" he asked out of the blue, hint of smile in his voice. Sofia nodded after a brief confusion, noticing her lord's gaze to eye at at the fruits in the basket.

"I thought she would enjoy them. It's unnaturally hot day today", Sofia replied, Balian smiling in turn.

"And she loves them", he stated. "Tangerines."

Sofia was a bit taken aback that her lord was aware of this, but without giving it much thought soon started to smile again. Then stepping next to him and handed him her scarf to dry himself.

"It is all I have to give you at the moment, my lord", she said, Balian opening his eyes and glanced at the scarf in Sofia's hand. But just as he was about to extend his hand to take it he noticed Sofia to flinch, him next gasping himself as he suddenly felt cool metal to slip on his neck. Familiar, and very much distasteful voice starting to speak.

"The perfect knight…" it said, full of mockery. "…is that what you think you are, is it?"

Sofia cringed away as found herself face to face with abruptly appeared Guy, who now directed a nasty look toward her. Slashing his hand sharply to make Sofia step away from him.

"I knew this Saracen wench would not stray far from you, so I decided to come ask you this…." Guy continued, Sofia now returning his fleeting gaze with hard eyes, until he was staring at Balian again. "So? Is that what you call yourself? The perfect knight?"

There was rage on Balian's face as instead of acknowledging Guy he just stared forward at first. Silent, Guy stepping away as Balian eventually flipped the hilt of his sword away from his neck, Balian now sighing and rising to his feet by taking support from his own sword. Sofia was about to stand before him, but gasped again when Guy slammed his blade straight against Balian's. Causing him to stagger a little backwards for surprise. But Balian then only looked at Guy in irritation before walked out of the narrow street, pushing Sofia out of harm's away while met with Guy head to head. Guy whacking his weapon against his again to antagonize him, people gathering around them to behold the starting skirmish. Sofia wrinkled her brows and she after all walked closer, where Balian now pointed at Guy with his blade.

"We are all of us what we do", Balian said as an answer, not the least threatened. But clearly annoyed by his answer Guy then drew another weapon from his sheath behind his back and swung around. Attacking Balian, who however was ready for him his sword held up high in a stance. Sofia twitched as followed them start to fight one another, Guy hacking Balian in plain anger.

"My lord!" escaped her lips as she let out frightened breaths. Following helpless how her lord defended his life against this despicable man she'd come to hate from the bottom of her heart.

Sofia flinched again for fright as Guy now managed to punch Balian, him flying backwards against boxes piled next to a wall, giving Guy the opportunity to strike. But Balian swung his sword around in an arch, Guy dodging his attack and retaliating by landing a hard hit against Balian's blade. The power of it causing him to fly against the wall. But he avoided

Guy' following assault which had been directed at his head, the blade missing by hitting the tiles with a clang.

Guy forced Balian to retreat backwards toward the end of the narrow alley, and now in middle of the quick lashes of his two blades he succeeded in slicing Balian on his arm. Him cringing back briefly for pain, which caused him to gain another cut on his other arm while defending himself. Sofia freezing.

"My lord!" Sofia exclaimed alarmed, instinctively stepping forward to intervene. But she was instantly thrown back by Guy's random swing, directed at her to keep her out of the fight. Slight horror flickering in Balian's heart as he now heard Sofia to cry out, her falling down against the wall due to scare. Holding her bleeding arm.

"Sofia!" he called, concerned, but couldn't help her as Guy attacked him even more furiously. Now slashing his weapons so that he caused Balian to swing around and bump against the wall again, him standing up immediately as Guy's blade came down. Crushing the jars on the small table which against Balian had fallen. Sofia stood up, squeezing her wound as watched Balian to jump back when Guy's sword sliced the air in front of him. Sofia's breathing coming out as broken gusts because of the fleeting fear she'd experienced, but which hadn't left her completely when she could now but follow from the sidelines how Guy was going to possibly kill her lord. Without Sofia being able to defend him. She was weaponless.

Balian twirled around as one more randomly aimed swing of a sword missed him, but he then crossed Guy's blade with his again. The exchange of hits continuing all the way to the end of the street where some dyed fabrics had been placed to dry, but which now got dusted as the two men stroke one another with fierce bouts. Balian now managing to hit Guy after deflecting his sword with his own, kicking him. Balian bumping his head three times against Guy's, Sofia staggering closer and eyeing at them in slight anxiety, glancing between them from a small distance away.

Guy retreated against the hanging cloths, but soon enough directed a couple of strikes at Balian which he received. Until Guy then smote Balian one more time, him this time dodging the blade instead of staving it, turning around and retreated himself in middle of the cloths. And in a blink of an eye he attacked as well after avoiding yet another thrust of his adversary's weapon, Balian finally managing to cut Guy who now staggered back a bit due to surprise. Meeting Balian's gaze briefly.

Sofia had stiffened on her spot the moment Guy got hit. But she made a worried frown as not much fazed Guy attacked Balian, not admitting defeat, them sparring again with heavier but yet powerful hits, until then suddenly they paused after Guy's latest blow was deflected. Balian taking his usual stance his father had taught him, where Guy's sword pointed at Balian from below. Them staring at each other. Sofia let out a breath, her eyes spotting the glimmer of steel on the ground as she inched toward the men. About to sneak to grasp the shorter blade Guy had dropped. But Balian shot her a deterring glance.

"Sofia, stay out of this!" he shouted, causing the young woman to freeze in middle of her attempt to seize the blade. But she then jerked back immediately for fright as Guy let out a angered holler, attacking in blind rage. But Balian countered his assault with two strong blows, causing his blade to fly back before Balian sliced at Guy with a third swing. Lastly slashing his stomach with another hit when Guy fell back, bringing an end to that fight as his opponent's weapon fell on the ground along with its master.

Sofia let out a deep, strained sigh as she saw Guy fall on his knees in disbelief, panting, his bloodied hands on his lap before he crossed his arms in pain. Balian standing above him his sword raised, also panting, eyeing at Guy in contempt. Furious. Sofia took a step closer, then another as Guy looked up to Balian now scornfully, bowing his head.

"Do it", he spat, jeering, Balian's arms twitching upward to swing the blade down, to possibly kill him.

"My lord no!" Sofia exclaimed again, Balian halting and turning to look at her with a slight frown, meeting with her pleading but gentle eyes. She lifted her arms to grasp his, shaking her head at him as Guy looked up to her as well. Bewildered that a woman and no less a Saracen was saving his life. But unaware of his disdain Sofia gazed into Balian's eyes, wrinkling her own eyebrows.

"No, my lord. You are a better than this…" she said softly, serious, exchanging a short stare with Balian who hesitated. "You are a good man."

Balian turned his once more angry eyes back to Guy, pondering. But then also he shook his head slightly, eventually dropping his blade. Sofia sighing in relief, glancing at Guy.

"When you raise again…" Balian said nonchalantly, letting out a huff. "…if you raise… raise a knight."

Sofia had detected seriousness in those last words and Balian's hateful expression then vanished, it being replaced by only indifference. Guy eyed at him once more bewildered, but then turned only irritated when the tip of Balian's sword trailed his throat as a warning. Him soon enough moving it away, letting out another sigh. Sofia giving Guy one more a bit wary but still proud look before Balian walked away, her starting to follow. But Guy, who'd now gotten the chance to return her stare for more than a fleeting moment and examined her, then abruptly called after her.

"Woman!" he bellowed, causing both Balian a little farther away and Sofia only a couple of steps away to freeze.

Sofia lifted her jaw. Releasing a nervous breath and slowly turning around as she heard Guy stand back on his feet, where Balian twirled around to send them concerned, edgy gaze. His blade rising again automatically as Guy examined Sofia one moment more, then taking a step closer to her. Sofia taking one back, Guy driving Sofia to retreat toward the wall, turning around so that Balian was intently staring at their profiles. Balian now noticing Guy's stare to be fixated on something on Sofia's face.

Sofia didn't express any fear, but stared back at Guy with hard eyes which revealed nothing to him. Balian twitching as he now followed Guy to lift his bloody finger, it hovering over Sofia's lips briefly, before he then swept over them with his thumb. He'd noticed the other edge of her tattoo, which had revealed itself under the faded paint. Sofia cringing due to his gesture and her eyes were now visited by brief fear as Guy wiped away the rest of the red color, Sofia watching how his eyes widened for surprise. But then they were filled with realization, calculating expression appearing on his face as he reached a conclusion. His gaze rising from the symbol on her lips to direct an owning look deep into Sofia's eyes, causing her to flinch..

"You… are _mine_", he stated the regrettable truth, Sofia frowning and she slipped away from him. Balian cringing in turn before he then strode back toward Sofia when Guy continued.

"You are _my_ property woman. I have paid quite a remarkable amount of money of you", he remarked, stressing his words. "And know I know you… those eyes… you were that man in the harbor of Messina. The one I promised to kill if I ever met him again my sword with me! And you were the woman at the Pilgrim camp in Godfrey's tent."

Sofia let out a breath, speechless, but she then felt Balian's arm to wrap around her shoulders. And after another hard stare given to Guy he took Sofia with him, swiftly walking her far away from the street. Far away from Guy.

* * *

Sofia was treating Balian's wounds in silence, them not even looking at each other, Sofia's attention strictly directed at the bloody ulcers she was cleaning. Balian had taken Sofia many streets away from the place where they'd last seen Guy, as injured or not after realizing who Sofia was Balian feared him to attempt to take Sofia with him. And that would be the last thing he would allow to happen.

Balian cringed as Sofia placed the scarf onto the open slice of a sword after washing it in the fountain she'd seated him on. Balian then lifting his gaze to examined her. Sofia's features didn't reveal her thoughts, nor did her eyes this time. They were as blank as was her expression. He pondered a bit until then smiled, nodding at the cloth in her hand.

"I'll ruin your scarf", he stated sarcastically. Sofia didn't lift her gaze but made a weak smile.

"Then you should buy me a new one", she replied as a faint joke, Balian nodding in consent.

"I shall."

Sofia sighed, starting to wipe the most bloody cut clean. "No you shall not. There is no need for that, and these wounds have to be cleaned before you'll develop fever and become ill."

Balian gazed at the similar kind of injury on Sofia's forearm, trailing her elbow sidelong, born out of self-defense as Sofia had tried to protect herself from Guy's hit. He now lifted his finger and gently swept over the cut.

"This as well", he stated. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been there to be harmed."

"The only one at fault is Guy de Lusignan", Sofia answered, Balian noticing the way her voice quivered a little due to the mention of the man. "I shall take care of mine after I've treated yours, my lord."

Balian didn't respond as gloomy thoughts had taken over him. Him following Sofia's hands as they wiped away the blood and dirt, pushed the scarf into the fountain repeatedly to soak it in the water again, it starting to turn red by his blood. Him then frowning tensely as watched small ripples of red to form to the surface.

"Was it Guy?" he abruptly inquired, looking into Sofia's eyes. "The nobleman you were to be sold to?"

Sofia stopped her doings and then only stared down for a moment, blank expression returning into her eyes. Though within she now felt ashamed for her lord to have found about this fact she would've wanted to keep as a secret from everyone. To forget it herself.

"Yes", she confessed after a curt silence. "He was to be my new master. About ten months ago he got my former owner killed to have me to himself."

Though he'd asked himself, Balian was now so shocked due to this revelation that he turned speechless, staring at Sofia incredulously. But then rage took over him. He looked to the side, squeezing his fingers around his weapon, which he hadn't dared to let go since the incident with Guy. Balian once more filling with that same scorn he'd harbored for the man for months. A thought of Sofia being in the hands of someone like Guy… It made him wish he would've killed him after all. But then he remembered what Sofia had said. That he was too good of a man to take his life needlessly, as after all nothing of that he found so repulsive had occurred thanks to his and his father's intervention back at France. So now calmed down a little Balian released imperceptible sigh, Sofia resuming to treat him.

"Should he come to claim me, he would have a right to do so", Sofia then stated, Balian's eyes snapping up to her in surprise and in slight bewilderment. Sofia's hands stopped again momentarily, scare visiting her features.

"He has no right to claim you", Balian responded immediately.

"He bought me", Sofia remarked. "Like I said… Like he said… I belong to him. I only serve you, my lord, because that is what I decided in my heart. Even the truth is that I am not free to make such a decision."

Balian frowned. "Those men holding you were never paid for delivering you, as you never arrived to Jerusalem with them", he reminded, his voice softening a little. "So no, Sofia, Guy has no entitlement to you. And if you say it is your heart's desire to serve me, then how could I allow him to take you?"

Sofia lifted her eyes to look at Balian in surprise herself. But soon she in turn frowned in pure confusion, examining Balian's features which were but serious as were his eyes. He next placing his hands over hers, staring at her.

"I won't hand you over to him even if he would try to claim you", Balian promised, resolutely. "As everyone living in my lands, you too are under my protection, and I'll defend them with all I have. Including you."

Sofia didn't respond but just stared back at her lord, whose gaze was but sincere when it met hers. And for a curt moment Sofia did feel relief fill her, but the recollection of Guy's face and words after he'd found out who she was returned in her mind, and she was again filled with fear. Balian feeling her hands clench into fists under his and she now looked down, closing her eyes briefly, until she made a sad smile with a sigh. She now sat beside him on the fountain and washed the scarf again, this time bringing it to his face to wipe the blood away from his brow.

"You give me too much value, my lord", Sofia then finally said in response, surprising Balian as he stared at her. But her expression was again serene, though he knew she probably wasn't at all calm within. Sofia smiled.

"As you said you are responsible over 100 families", she stated. "And if Guy would come and demand me for himself, and instead of delivering me you would protect me as you say… then others might get in the way. You know what kind of man he is. And he hates you. He would not be satisfied by just killing you next time, if that would be the case…"

Balian gave Sofia now a bit compassionate look as he did see her point. Maybe there was a hint of truth in her words, which made her worried. Afraid. Her words worked as a direct indication to her fears of Guy coming to get her some day. This notion causing Balian to sigh.

Sofia eyed at Balian questionably as he all of a sudden grabbed her hand gently, pulling it down from wiping his face, him taking the scarf from her.

"I am fine, Sofia. Here, let me…" he reassured, looking down, lifting Sofia's arm and turned it around as tenderly. Washing the scarf now himself before placed it onto the cut on her skin. Sofia didn't even flinch when the wet fabric touched the long wound, but she only sighed, gazing forward.

"Thank you, my lord", she did then say quietly. Balian looked at her, but said nothing and only nodded, then concentrating on cleaning Sofia's injury. But he soon took notice of the henna tattoo which peeked under her sleeve, Balian lifting his brows at his discovery.

"Where did you get that?" he queried, now lifting the sleeve more and eyed at the tattoo. "Have you always had this?"

Sofia tilted her head. "Lady Sibylla made it for me."

"Sibylla did?"

"Yes."

* * *

"My lord, what has happened?" Almaric questioned as Balian and Sofia rode through the gates, Almaric seeing the blood on his lord's clothes and some dried on Sofia's sleeve. Balian dismounted.

"Guy", he sated simply, irritated, then turning to Sofia's horse to help her down. But she shook her head, lifting up her hand in denial.

"No, my lord. Your arms are injured", she reminded. But she looked again only sad as handed the basket to Balian who nodded and received it, stepping away when Sofia slid down from the saddle. Latif took hold of her horse's reins and she then turned to Balian again to take the basket. But this time Balian shook his head.

"It is fine. I will take this inside", he promised, earning a weak smile and a new nod from Sofia.

"I'll come to treat your wounds properly after you have enjoyed dinner", Sofia promised. Balian nodded as a reply.

Sofia then grasped her hem and started to walk toward the door. But Kalilah's shout stopped her at the stairs and the said girl ran from the yard, only to stiffen as she saw the blood on her mother. Balian frowned as watched Kalilah to be startled and she started to cry, Sofia lifting her daughter up and hushed her, soothing the crying child softly in Arabic. Them going inside the house.

"What is wrong with Amira, my lord?" Almaric inquired, glancing at the younger man as folded his arms. Almaric saw Balian to turn gloomy.

"It is nothing", he only stated, now also starting to walk toward the entrance after giving Latif an order to take the horses to the stables.

Balian climbed the few stairs to the front door and as he entered, he noticed Azusa who stepped forth immediately, bending down to remove his boots. But Balian stopped her, shaking his head and instead gave handed the basket to her.

"Take this to your aunt. They are the supplies Sofia was supposed to buy", he urged, Azusa nodding in consent and she turned, vanishing behind he corner on her way to the kitchen.

Balian sighed, walking inside absentmindedly as he then noticed one of Sibylla's personal maids stand near the terrace, as if waiting. And immediately upon seeing him enter she waved at him to come to the balcony, Balian obeyeing. And the moment he'd stepped out the maid closed the lattice doors behind him. Balian glancing back at them in slight surprise, until he next took notice of a bowl and two cups next to a jug on a table. In the bowl was water, rose petals scattered into it.

And not but a second later Sibylla joined him on the terrace, stepping outside from a side door, Balian turning to look at her in her casual white robes and he smiled, even a bit amused. Sibylla returned his smile, but then turned slightly worried due to the sight of Balian.

"Where have you gotten that blood on you?" she questioned, glancing at Balian's white shirt which had red stains all over it and the now visible wounds on his arms as he had rolled up the sleeves to give them air. Balian looked down briefly.

"Guy", he revealed, meeting Sibylla's gaze, seeing the surprise in them.

She then said nothing but walked the rest of the way to him and took his hand, sitting down and pulled Balian with her on the cushions placed around the table. Sibylla now dipping a handkerchief into the rosewater. And for Balian's dismay she then started to cleanse his face from the remaining blood and smutch, which Sofia hadn't had time to clean when Balian had insisted on the treatment of her own wound.

Sibylla wiped his forehead. Balian giving her now quite bewildered look and pushed her hand away gently, glancing remarkably at the servants standing near, fearing it to seem like a indecency. Sibylla instead looked at him questionably due to his reaction, Balian inclining his head toward he maids and seemed rather awkward. Signaling her to stop with his expression.

"This isn't adultery", Sibylla reassured, directing a remarkable look into Balian's eyes. "It's washing."

Balian exchanged a short stare with her until gave in, holding back a sigh as still a bit uncomfortable stayed still, gazing out to the desert as Sibylla kept on cleaning his face.

"But if it were adultery", Sibylla then continued, Balian lifting his eyebrow slightly as Sibylla looked at him significantly. "…which it _isn't_", she emphasized. "…the Commandments are not for people like us… they're for the others."

Sibylla's eyes had now widened slightly as she smiled a little, amused. Balian was looking down but soon smiled a bit amused himself.

"Did they give you something to eat?" he questioned as looked up to Sibylla, her smile widening.

"The woman, Zuleika tried…" Sibylla answered even more amused now. "… due to the request of Sofia's, as she feared I would starve before you would return from work to dine with me… but I said to wait until the master returned."

Balian eyed at Sibylla for a moment, examining her before he then returned her smile slightly. Then sitting in short silence.

"My cook will prepare something while you wash", Sibylla then promised after awhile, surprising Balian again as she then put away the cloth and stood. Walking back inside the quest house. Him sending a look after her until turned then thoughtful himself.

Balian took the handkerchief in his own hand and dipped it into the water, starting to wipe the still remaining dry blood away. But then worry sprung into his mind again after short absence. Guy knew. He now knew who Sofia, Balian's supposed ordinary Saracen servant truly was. And it was least to say that it frightened Balian as much as it must've bothered Sofia to think what would he do with such knowledge.

Frustrated Balian then threw the cloth into the bowl and stood up himself, sighing. He glanced toward the door Sibylla had vanished behind but still turned, returning into the house himself. He was not that hungry to wait the food to have been brought.

Balian went upstairs, about to go to his own quarters, but open door of Sofia's room woke his attention and he paused. Soon walking towards it on an impulse. He entered after a light knock, only to find the room to be dark as the candles had been blown out by the wind. Only a couple of incense containers spit their strong smelling smoke into the room. And when he walked further in he saw both Kalilah and Sofia to be sleeping on the bed, Darcy mixed in with the lot by laying between them, his head resting on Sofia's knee. He gave Balian a questionable look as saw him approach.

Sofia was still laying on the bedspread, probably fallen asleep in middle of lulling Kalilah, who caused a smile to spread on Balian's lips as he saw her curled against Sofia's side. Sofia's another arm was slung over the bed, her other laying on her stomach which rose in calm pace of breaths. She still had her day clothes on, apparently too exhausted to have changed.

Not being able to resist Balian walked all the way over to the bed, examined the pair, mostly Kalilah who was squeezing something in her small arms. And Balian was surprised to notice it was one of his shirts. Where had she taken that? He then let out a sigh shaking his head, sitting on the edge of bed until noted the silky blanket at Sofia's feet.

He reached to it, lifting it and covered Kalilah, pulling it over Sofia as well. But then she let out a long satisfied sigh and turned on her side, her arm automatically reaching over her daughter's small frame. And as if in agreement Kalilah then also shifted on her spot, letting out a sleepy moan too and turned, her back now against Sofia. Sofia's arm rose, staying next to Kalilah's face.

Balian was all smile. He'd never seen anything so… soothing in some way. He released another low sigh, tilting his head and then swept Kalilah's hair out of her face, the small girl moaning more in her sleep. Balian wondered what was it that she dreamed of. Maybe she was running around with Darcy? Low chuckle made its way from his throat as he then gazed away, the spaniel giving him slightly warning look as if to say Kalilah to be asleep.

Then Balian's eyes found Sofia's sleeping face again, it making him think. Partly he'd stepped into this room to see was she alright. But when you looked at her now… she looked so peaceful with Kalilah that he couldn't think there was any worry or anything bad weighing her mind. But no matter what she allowed to be seen outside, Balian knew. She'd been startled after Guy had realized her identity. He wondered what she was dreaming about…

Balian leant forward, eyeing at Sofia from closer range. She was truly fair, he realized it now as examined her so carefully for the first time ever during the time they'd known each other. But still what made her most attractive were her eyes which now were closed. And she was a good mother, even she was so young.

She never yelled at Kalilah and raised her voice only on rare occasions. But still she was able to make Kalilah obey and act nicely with only gentle scolds and slightly strict looks, which always turned into a smile. So, what really made Sofia attractive was her nature rather than her appearance. And at the moment like many times before, seeing Sofia and Kalilah together made Balian happier. And he couldn't deny that seeing them like this made him yearn for that which he'd lost… Would he ever be able to have a life like this?

Balian now looked at the henna tattoo on Sofia's arm. And before he noticed he was trailing the intricate design with his fingers, until then sighed for the third time and leant down. Placing a peck on Kalilah's forehead. She let out another moan, now turning around again and curled back into Sofia's safe chest, the two sleeping peacefully and satisfied. Sofia released another sigh as well and moved her head on the pillow, her hair falling over the bed's edge.

_Good night_, Balian though with a smile, smoothing Kalilah's curls a little more until rose to his feet, looking at the dog who lifted his head the moment he stood.

"Watch over them", he said quietly, smirking as Darcy gave him quite self-important look, letting out a snort.

Balian then walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself soundlessly not to indeed wake up Kalilah. She was after all small and her slumber was yet quite light.

Balian threw his sword on the bed after picking it up from the front room it had been placed by one of the servants, releasing a tired breath. This day had been quite exhausting… But he then flinched for pain as recalled the broad wounds while leant on the table, putting a bit too much pressure on his arms. Right, Sofia had fallen asleep before treating him like she'd promised. But he then let out a soft laugh. What, was he just a child? He could handle these wounds as had handled every injury in his life so far…

He walked to the desk and lit some candles, not feeling like sleeping yet. But instead he sat down on the bed and pulled out the sword from its sheath. It was still covered in Guy's blood. And so feeling slight irritation Balian then took a cloth and this time wiped the blade clean instead of himself. But after a moment soft rustle woke his attention, coming from the other room.

Balian lifted his gaze, thinking in some part of his mind the comer maybe to be Sibylla who'd arrived to ask him his reason to have vanished from the terrace. But instead he saw Kalilah. Rubbing her sleepy eyes and standing at the door-opening in her nightgown, still holding his shirt in her hand. Balian frowned for confusion, but then remembered the bloody blade and quickly put it away, remembering how scared Kalilah had become after seeing blood on Sofia.

"You should be sleeping", Balian said gently, wondering in his mind how that real nurse of a spaniel had allowed Kalilah to leave Sofia's bedroom. But Kalilah now walked over to him, looking restless.

"I had a bad dream", she mumbled with her a bit faulty way of speaking, stopping next to Balian's knee. He eyed at her tenderly as she now grabbed his dirty shirt he hadn't yet changed into a clean one, Balian sighing and grabbed her instead. Lifting her on his lap.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"It was about momma… going away…" Kalilah answered, surprising Balian. Going away?

"Momma had blood on her clothes today…" Kalilah kept on talking, squeezing Balian's shirt even more. "Kalilah fears… that momma is going away. Leaving Kalilah again. Like Kalilah was before momma came. Alone… Kalilah… does not want to be alone…"

Kalilah's voice was now but scared, her about to cry for anxiety, where Balian felt only pity for her. Was she thinking something so solemn as the death of her mother? Balian pressed Kalilah closer to himself.

"Your mother is not going away", he reassured. "She would never leave you again. You won't be alone."

"But what if she goes away?" Kalilah insisted like children do. "What if… one day Kalilah wakes up and… momma's not there. What if either momma or Balian are not here when I wake up?"

Balian gasped a little, frowning. But then he sighed, smoothing Kalilah's head as smiled a little. "We will not leave you", he promised, looking at Kalilah as indeed smiled heartening. "Nothing is going to happen to your mother. I promise."

Kalilah pondered his words for a while until tugged his sleeve. "Balian was hurt too. Kalilah saw. Will Balian leave Kalilah?" she inquired, her features now serious as her round eyes were directed at him.

Balian was honestly surprised to see her now suddenly so distressed over a thought of him vanishing, fearing it as much as the loss of Sofia. She looked so much like Sofia now with those eyes which were filled with fear, looking at him so helpless… But then Balian only felt happiness take over him and he shook his head, sweeping Kalilah's small jaw.

"No", he replied resolutely, smiling. "No I won't. I'll stay with you. I will not go anywhere."

Kalilah's moment ago so anxious expression was now brightened by the smile Balian had learnt to love the most in her, him ruffling her curls a little. But then Kalilah suddenly became excited.

"So Balian stays with Kalilah? With momma?" she asked, causing Balian to freeze momentarily. "Will Balian protect momma and Kalilah?"

Before responding Balian gazed in front of himself, thinking, as Kalilah's big eyes were directed at him expectant. Not even much even blinking, until then Balian only nodded with a smile. Locking gazes with her.

"Yes. I'll protect both of you", he agreed, a beaming smile spreading on Kalilah's lips. Her then hugging Balian's wide chest, her small arms not even reaching to his back as she squeezed him tightly.

"**Kalilah loves Balian"**, she said quietly in Arabic, but though it was as well said in that unclear manner of a two year old Balian still perfectly understood what she said. And her words couldn't have made him happier, which in a way shocked him. To become so happy due to such small child's affection. But he then only closed the small girl into his arms, his heart turning lighter.

"You have to go back to sleep", Balian then urged and looked at Kalilah seriously, placing her back on the floor with a tilt of his head. "Your mother will get startled if she doesn't find you in the morning."

"Kalilah does not want to sleep!" Kalilah argued, pouting a little, until it changed into that same happy smile. Her jumping on her spot so that her curls bounced. "Kalilah wants to stay with Balian!"

Balian frowned. And even he didn't know it he now gave the girl a look which pretty much would be a look a father gives to his daughter when she doesn't obey. "Your mother will worry", he repeated. "And you need to sleep. Go back."

Kalilah returned Balian's gaze with defiance, not moving. "No! I want to stay here!" she objected, Balian's stricter tone having no effect but she simply smiled again. "Let us play! Let us play something with Balian!"

So after all Balian had given up, allowing Kalilah to stay, and she was now sitting on his bed as he himself had went to fill a bowl with water. Listening to Kalilah's low humming voice as it tried to sing songs Sofia probably used to sing for her every night while putting her to sleep. And one of them Balian recognized too, as the melody was the same as in the song he'd heard Sofia sing to Kalilah the evening the girl had been brought to Ibelin for the first time. It had been already over a month since that…

Suddenly Balian heard a crash and he gasped out of his remembrance, turning around and saw his sword to be now laying on the floor. Kalilah reaching down to it as the one responsible of dropping it. Balian's eyes widened and even he knew it was impossible for the two year old to manage to take out the blade or even lift the sword properly, he still rushed to snatch the weapon away from the girl. Kalilah giving him disappointed look, where Balian returned it with a scolding one. But then familiar sound of nails tapping against the floor could be suddenly heard from the other room, and it didn't take long as Darcy's dappled fur came in sight as he hurried inside his bedroom. Scampering over to the bed.

Balian lifted his brows. He'd probably just woken up in Sofia's room and realized Kalilah to have disappeared, instantly leaving to search for her. And as expected Kalilah started to laugh when Darcy jumped against the bed, letting out a low bark and licked her face. Balian instead let out a breath and dropped the sword down.

"Watch her", Balian ordered, this time stressing his words as walked back to the washing basin, placing the sword on the table.

He then finally removed his dirty shirt, about to wash himself only with a cloth as even Kalilah was only a small child, Balian still didn't like the idea of her sitting there in his bed while he bathed. Besides he felt too tired to prepare one either, and he reckoned the wounds wouldn't have liked soap at the moment. He submerged his hands into the water and scooped some on his face, doing just some superficial washing to get at least the majority of remaining sweat and dirt off.

Kalilah had started to play with Darcy on his bed and he directed a fleeting amused look behind his back, following them for a while, until turned around again to carefully wipe the wounds one more time. But then his ears detected a yawn, and as he turned around he saw indeed Kalilah's cheeriness to have faltered and she was dozing off from time to time.

Balian finished his cleaning and poured away the water, then walking to the closet to take out clean green shirt, putting it on. Darcy had already tired out and was laying on the bed relaxed, where Kalilah was sitting on op of him, pulling his ears. Begging him to play. Balian smiled at the two, starting to walk toward the bed, Kalilah forgetting the dog immediately as saw him approach.

"Let Kalilah see the sword!" she exclaimed, though it was obvious she was tired. Balian hesitated but she was very excited now, jumping on the bed.

"Balian is so strong with the sword!" Kalilah continued, Balian frowning again for wonder. But then he recalled to have seen Kalilah watching with Sofia how he'd been sparring with Almaric for practice a couple of times. And due to the realization he sighed at her, Kalilah's eyes now turning pleading and she grabbed his shirt again this time with both hands, pulling it.

"Please! Balian is so good and strong with sword!" she whined, smiling. "Kalilah wants to see!"

Balian hesitated for another moment until then gave up to those eyes. He'd been doing that quite a lot lately. Shaking his head he returned to the table, pulling out the blade and quickly wiped the remaining blood away until returned to the bed, Kalilah letting out a excited sound. Balian rolled his eyes at himself. If Sofia would only know what he was about to do with her daughter…

Balian climbed in the bed as well, now leaning his back onto the bed's head as Kalilah set herself into his lap again. Balian pressing her against himself as lifted the sword, holding it in his hands before the girl so that she could gaze at it. And Kalilah did, staring at it in awe. She hold out her hand to touch it, but Balian's gentle hand stopped her.

"Careful", he urged. "It's sharp. You might cut yourself."

Balian set Kalilah's hand onto the flat side of the twin edged blade, guiding her small palm over the metal carefully, until she did it herself, being as careful as she could. And in this fashion Balian let Kalilah examine the whole sword, but all the time observing her movements so that she wouldn't be hurt. Yes, Sofia would've probably killed him for this… Or rather made sure his next morning's bath water would boil him alive… He let out a laugh for this thought.

"What is it?" Kalilah asked, looking up to Balian as did Darcy who surprisingly had jumped onto the bed and placed his head on Balian's leg this time, but now lifting it to look at Balian in wonder as well. Balian smiled at Kalilah.

"Just thinking… of your mother", Balian answered truthfully, Kalilah nodding.

"Kalilah wants to stay with Balian forever!" Kalilah soon exclaimed again after a slight pause, though it was followed by a deep yawn which caused

Balian to smirk. She was about to fall asleep. And she now indeed curled up against his chest.

"Will Balian let Kalilah stay?" she queried once more, her voice turning fainter, her eyes starting to close. Balian turning now actually quite amused as she was talking like her mother once. So he indeed released amused breath but simply nodded, placing a light kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Yes."

And soon after that Balian noticed Kalilah to be sleeping deeply in his lap, him examining her for a while in ponders. But even though his intention had been to return her back to Sofia's room, he soon fell asleep himself. And the next morning Sofia got the surprise of her life as she walked into Balian's bedchamber, finding her daughter sleeping soundly in her lord's arms, him having settled himself against the cushions as his arms were circled around Kalilah. Darcy was there too and lifted his head and ears, greeting her with a wag of tail.

Sofia stopped in middle of the room, just staring, examining the two until eventually broke into smile. She put the bath water down and walked to the bed, again eyeing at Balian and Kalilah's sleeping figures before sighed. So it was here Kalilah had vanished to... She should've known.

Her eyes then detected the shimmer of metal, and for her another surprise she now pulled her lord's sword under the pillow. Sofia eyeing at it until gave the man a incredulous browlifting, Darcy releasing a slight growl of concur. So this was going on when Sofia left her daughter in her lord's care? She eyed at the sword half judgmentally half amused, in the end placing it against the table until Sofia now sat on the bed. Shaking her lord slightly, starting to speak in faint voice not to wake Kalilah.

"My lord?" she called, Balian stirring from his sleep and then gasped awake, blinking his eyes open to see smiling Sofia.

"I brought your bath water", she informed, glancing at Kalilah. "Will you be alright by yourself if I take her to continue her sleep?"

Balian also glanced at the sleeping child in his arms and smiled himself with a nod, carefully lifting Kalilah up and handed her to Sofia. Kalilah moaned and turned in her mother's arms, Sofia giving her one gentle smile until stood up. Bowing her head.

"Excuse me then."

Balian watched them go, then standing a bit stiffly and went to the bucket. Pouring the water into the tub before once more removed his shirt with a satisfied sigh. Finally a true bath.

* * *

***a hookah, according to internet, is a pipe of some kind used in the Middle East. You can check it on google for better reference.**


	14. Saladin

_**AN:**_

_**This would be the next chapter with a fighting scene in it. Just for the heads up, as I promised to warn beforehand when there would be some slightly more graphic violence. So this chap is rated M just in case, but enjoy it nevertheless!**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics; _thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia let out a tired sigh, sweeping her sweaty forehead. She'd been collecting fruits for Zuleika's needs to the kitchen and for today's breakfast served to her lord and Sibylla, and after three hours she was finally finished. At the time the heath had risen to chase away the chill of the old night.

Sofia let out another sigh as gazed at the big basket at her feet. It didn't help. These fruits had to be taken to the house. So she grabbed the straps and heaved the basket onto her back, starting to climb the low hill toward the house. But she was then surprised as Fahid, the youngest son of the man who'd collapsed during the time of water search, was now walking down toward her. A wide smile formed on his lips due to the sight of her.

"**Good morning Sofia!"** Fahid said and waved his hand, Sofia answering his smile and nodded, making a slight curtsey as much as she could because of the heavy basket.

"**Good morning, Fahid. How is your father?"** Sofia replied sarcastically, Fahid laughing a little as followed her steps.

"**He is very well. Keeps telling me to ask you to have tea with us, as he misses your conversations",** the man answered. Sofia shook her head, starting to walk forward.

"**Only thing he misses is to be able to tell his stories to Kalilah, as his own sons are too old to have interest in them**", Sofia answered sarcastically. Fahid laughed a little, following her.

"**You are right. Well… how is Kalilah?"** he then inquired, Sofia detecting a slight falter in his voice. He looked suddenly very nervous which made Sofia wonder, but still same kind of gentle, familiar motherly smile rose on her lips. The kind of which Fahid had seen many times.

"**She is well. She spent her evening with our lord playing and this morning I found her sleeping in his room"**, she responded, letting out a low laugh. Fahid's face was shadowed by some strange feeling and his gaze dropped.

"**In our lord's room?"** he stated. Sofia nodded, shaking her head again.

"**Yes. I really do not know how she has come to love our lord so much even he is not her real father."**

They said nothing for a moment. But then Fahid lifted his momentarily concerned eyes and smiled again, beckoning toward the basket.

"**Let me take that. It is too heavy for you"**, he offered, always smiling, Sofia returning his gaze surprised. But she then sighed, giving in with a smile as well as put down the basket of fruits. Fahid's smile widening and he heaved it now easily on his much stronger back, them then continuing the journey toward the house.

But as they then arrived to the yard Sofia noticed that Fahid was holding a small bouquet of lilies. She had a realization as in her mind returned a picture of a certain young servant maid of Ibelin residence.

"**Are those to Atia",** Sofia questioned, surprising Fahid as she met his gaze, smile in hers. She looked at him now a bit teasingly. **"I've understood she loves you. Are you ever going to have a wife and ask her to marry you?"**

"**No, I…" **Fahid started, confusing Sofia due to the abrupt bewilderment and nervousness which appeard on his face. Until then he sighed, stopped Sofia and looked into her eyes completely serious all of a sudden. Dropping the basket down.

"**Actually, Sofia, these are for you"**, he said, surprising Sofia even more as Fahid now handed the flowers to her. Wonderful fragrance coming from them as she gave them half a smile in her wonder, looking into the young man's sincere eyes in bafflement.

"**Well thank you Fahid, they are beautiful of course but… why?"** she asked, making another confused smile, looking up to the young man questionably. He couldn't be older than her. Maybe a year or so.

Sofia actually gasped now as she saw how serious Fahid had suddenly become, him taking her palms into his.

"**Sofia… There is something I have meant to ask you for a long time",** Fahid started then after gathering his courage, Sofia eyeing at him in wonder. And next Fahid sighed, before the happiest smile so far curved up his lips. Him taking a step forward and made his question, it causing Sofia to freeze for bewilderment.

Balian came across just woken up Kalilah as was making his way downstairs, him giving the girl a wide smile and lifted her up after she'd ran toward him along the corridor. Them then starting to descend the stairs together.

"Have you eaten yet?" Balian asked, glancing at Kalilah briefly. The girl shook her curly head.

"No. Momma always makes Kalilah breakfast. But momma hasn't come back from collecting fruits. Kalilah ran to look for momma, but Zuleika said she was at the garden", she answered, Balian nodding.

"Then let's go get something to eat."

"Yes!"

Balian put the girl back down and helped her go down the stairs one by one. But at the end of the staircase his gaze then happened to find Sofia standing in middle of the front yard, standing hand in hand with one of the young men of the estate. Fahid, was his name? But Balian recognized him as the same lad who had an obvious attraction toward Sofia.

Kalilah turned to look at Balian confused as noticed him to stop onto the last step, gazing at Sofia with that man. Balian making a thoughtful frown as noticed the flowers she was holding, following her now to smile at Fahid whose features were clearly softened by gentleness. Even love, Balian could see it himself. Another thought sprung in his mind. Could this what he was witnessing be what he deemed it as?

"Balian, why are you squeezing Kalilah's hand?" Kalilah asked, causing Balian to gasp out of his thoughts and he gave the small child next to him brief glance, until his observant eyes returned to Sofia again. She now sighed, smiled at Fahid one more time until separated from him, turning away from him.

Balian examined Sofia as she was now walking with a big basket toward them. But then his eyes reached Fahid's as well retreating form once more, the younger man turning to send quite hard look to Balian. But then Kalilah saw her mother.

"Momma!" she exclaimed, Sofia's face litting up into a brief happy smile. But Balian had seen the thoughtfulness which had taken over her features not but a moment ago, which made him ponder even more when Sofia now crouched before Kalilah, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, my _**kalilah**_", she greeted her with another smile. But then she glanced at the lilies in her hand, odd expression visiting her face briefly once more, until she put one of the flowers into Kalilah's curls. Them exchanging smiles.

"The breakfast will be served in an hour", Sofia then said to Balian in turn, smiling to him briefly as well with a curtsey until turned without a word more. Starting to drag the basket with her, giving brief glance to Kalilah. "Come to the kitchen with mother Kalilah. You have to eat."

"Sofia let me take that", Balian offered, pointing at the basket, but Sofia shook her head instead. Provoking confusion in Balian as she next clearly avoided his eyes, preventing him from taking hold of the basket.

"No. This is my work, my lord. You are not to interfere in it", she stated. And with that she left, Kalilah following her after she'd waved at Balian. Where Balian frowned, watching how Sofia dropped the rest of the flowers onto the nearest table.

* * *

Balian looked over the rail like many times before as drank some water, fallen into his ponders. Sibylla had joined him for late breakfast about half an hour ago and they were sitting on the terrace again, when all of a sudden Latif came out of the house. Bowing at his lord and the princess, hospitaler following after him. Balian smiled and nodded due to the sight of the man who had yet again returned to greet his friend, hospitaler returning the smile as walked to the balcony. Bowing to Sibylla himself, however looking quite surprised to see her to be still at Ibelin.

"Have a seat", Balian urged, pointing at the empty chair. Hospitaler placing his helmet on the table as a servant arrived to give him a goblet, him nodding his thanks. Seating, starting to eye at the prosperous lands spreading in front of his eyes.

"You've done well here", he soon complimented, meeting Balian's eyes as took a piece of fruit from a tray. "I cannot even recognize these plains be the same you father tried to revive. He would be proud of you."

Balian smiled once more in gratitude, gazing at the green scenery himself, experiencing sudden satisfaction like so many times before upon witnessing his accomplishments.

"It is indeed a clear miracle what lord Balian has been able to achieve here only in four months", Sibylla cut in with a concurring smile, slipping a grape into her mouth, inclining her head. "Yes, Godfrey would be really proud of his son…"

"Patch of dirt to build a new Jerusalem, was it?" Balian questioned in amusement, glancing at Sibylla who nodded.

Balian and Sibylla exchanged a short stare and hospitaler eyed at them a bit measuring, seeing the clear attraction from the princess' gaze, having a realization. Until then laughter broke the fallen silence, Kalilah running to the terrace with Darcy. Sofia walking after her with a new jug of water. Balian turned to give the girl a smile, also hospitaler now turning around in his chair.

"Well well", he said, now eyeing at Kalilah a little who stopped due to the sound of his voice. "Haven't you grown since I saw you last. Now, have you been a good girl or done mischief with Darcy for the trouble of your mother?"

Everyone smiled due to Kalilah's expression. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Kalilah's been a good girl!" Kalilah responded, Darcy letting out a confirmative bark, sitting next to the girl. "When momma says Kalilah to behave, Kalilah behaves!"

Sofia set the jug on the table for support, Balian smirking as he saw her roll her eyes slightly, her then lifting the jug again and started to fill the cups with fresh water. Hospitaler looked at her rather mischievously as well until smiled, nodding to Kalilah.

"Then you are a good girl. Your mother has raised you well", he remarked, Kalilah's smile widening and she nodded. Then turning and extending her arms toward Balian, who instantly abandoned his goblet on the table to lift her up. Setting her on his lap as then sat down, his eyes sweeping over the lily, where hospitaler turned to face Sofia.

"And how is our Amira?" he inquired, Sofia freezing curtly and she gave the man a bit suspicious look.

"You know of my nickname?" she queried, amusing hospitaler.

"They hardly call you with any other name in this house", he stated back and Sofia rolled her eyes again. But then she smiled, nodding too and filled his goblet with water.

"I am well, thank you", she answered. Hospitaler nodded, pointing at Kalilah to whom Balian was giving slices of tangerine he was pealing.

"She's very lively girl. I trust you are not exhausting yourself?" he inquired, Sofia laughing at this, as well eyeing at her daughter.

"Sometimes I think I am", she replied truthfully, smiling, everyone once again joining her. But Kalilah took no notice of their talk about her, but concentrated on eating the fruit Balian had given her. Sometimes extending her hand to drop Darcy a piece who sat obediently next to them in hopes of getting something from the table. But then Balian turned serious.

"How is it outside Jerusalem?" he asked, his expression as severe as locked gazes with his companion. Hospitaler's smile now faded and he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Bloody. And terribly wasted", he told the truth. "As attacks on Muslims traveling through the land have been increasing, now as well colonies of crusaders are being attacked by civilians. It becomes more and more common in these days…"

Balian nodded, looking down, eventually finding himself staring at Kalilah. Once more remembering the day she'd been brought severely wounded here by Sofia after one of such attacks. She as well remembered it, and uncomfortable sting in her chest Sofia gave the hospitaler a bit concerned look, frowning. But then Kalilah looked up to Balian, smiling innocently.

"Balian will take care of us!" she exclaimed, Balian's face softening and the others let out a laugh. But what this child said next caused everyone to stiffen due to astonishment.

"Balian, Kalilah and momma will be always together here!" she said. "And then Balian will be with momma and get married!"

Balian went into lock as he stared at this girl he'd come to care as his own. Where Sofia had now completely frozen on her spot, some water spilling onto the table as with widened eyes she turned to Kalilah. Bewildered expression on her face. She put down the jug and was at Balian's side with only a couple of strides, taking Kalilah from his arms.

"**Kalilah!"** she scolded as walked a little away and placed the girl on the ground, commanding as well as reprimanding look in her eyes. **"You cannot say things like that!"**

"**But Balian said he'll take care of Kalilah. And momma. He promised Kalilah", **Kalilah answered still completely innocently, naïvely as only a child could think. Sofia glanced at her lord who was eyeing at them unreadable expression on his face, but then she sighed. Turning to Kalilah again.

"**Still you cannot say things which are not true",** she continued. **"Lord Balian is not to be mother's husband. Lord Balian is not your real father Kalilah. He is there for you and takes care of you, but he is not your father and will not be with mother."**

Balian listened to her redress, somewhat downcast and let out a long breath, looking away. Hospitaler noticing this and he gave him a new measuring look, until all eyes returned to the mother and daughter.

"**Do you understand? Do not say such things so carelessly again, alright, Kalilah?"** Sofia stressed with softer tone, sweeping the girl's locks. But Kalilah had one of her stubborn faces on and she looked at her mother defyingly, which didn't happen often.

"**No! Kalilah wants to be together with Balian and momma!"** she argued. **"Kalilah wants Balian to be with momma!"**

"**Kalilah!" **Sofia snapped this time, her voice rising a couple of octaves, her warning tone causing the girl to stop immediately. It either didn't happen often that Sofia had to raise her voice to Kalilah, and she stared at her mother for a moment in honest confusion. Sofia sighed deep, closing her eyes momentarily until then gave Kalilah one more a bit strict gaze.

"**Have you understood?" **she asked, Kalilah now looking down, eventually nodding dejected. Sofia sighed for the third time, now standing and she turned to Balian. She smiled slightly, bowing to him.

"I am sorry. She did not know what she was saying", Sofia said apologetically, Balian noting that polite and respectable tone returning into her voice after months of absence. He froze briefly but returned her smile tensely, nodding himself.

"It is fine."

Like hospitaler also Sibylla had been following this scene, making conclusions of her own. Sibylla could've seen the longing look in Balian's eyes as Sofia had scolded her daughter, and now she felt a little downcast herself. But then after a moment of silence she then straightened in her chair, smiling.

"I shall leave today", she proclaimed, surprising the men and they turned to her, Balian gazing at her quizzically. Sibylla smiled wider, returning Balian's stare under her lashes.

"I have been a bother here long enough", she continued, placing her goblet on the table as stood up, Balian and hospitaler as well standing. "I thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I've enjoyed myself during these past months…"

Balian met Sibylla's eyes with a nod, smiling politely. Sibylla then nodding her head at hospitaler in turn who bowed slightly, Sibylla next turning to Sofia who instantly made a curtsey.

"Can I spend some time with your daughter?" Sibylla questioned. Walking toward Kalilah who so far had stood still where Sofia had left her, sulking, but now looked up to the princess who smiled at her briefly. "I'm afraid after this day I will not be able to meet with her for a long time…"

Sofia nodded her consent, pushing Kalilah gently toward Sibylla, telling her to behave with her gaze. And so with another small smile Sibylla led the girl away, walking farther on the balcony until eventually lifted Kalilah up and pointed at something at the distance. Kalilah seemed to cheer up, giving the lily to Sibylla, but Sofia was eyeing at her feeling sad instead. Hospitaler examining Sofia before his examination moved to Balian, to see him send warm glances over at Kalilah, until they turned to look at Sofia. Regret flickering in them.

"I hear one of the young lads of this estate has asked your hand in marriage", hospitaler soon stated in interest, drinking, surprising Balian whose eyes whipped to him before they turned to look at Sofia. So it was true. What Balian had seen this morning… Sofia's eyes dropped briefly due to the memory.

Sofia now met hospitaler's gaze smiling as she nodded, though she'd been surprised at first for him to already know about the proposal of Fahid's. "Yes. It is true", she admitted, shocking Balian.

He felt himself frown, his eyes then turning away. That was the reason why she'd said to Kalilah her to never be with him? Something shrunk in Balian, deep within him, as his thoughts flew back to remember the face of the young man who'd been attracted to Sofia from the very first day she'd arrived to Ibelin. Was she going to marry him?

"And yet I also hear you did not agree", hospitaler continued, drinking some more. Balian's gaze rose again, once more snapped out of his thoughts for another surprise.

"Yes", Sofia answered, smiling again. "I did not agree."

"Why ever not? As far as I can see, he seems very respectable young man. He could take good care of you and Kalilah."

Sofia averted hospitaler's eyes by dropping hers, still smiling sadly, shaking her head. "No, my lord, he could not. I could not make him that miserable to be married with a woman who does not return his affection", she explained, not saying anything else about the subject. Balian now eyeing at her contemplatively as hospitaler nodded.

"Well yes. That is understandable reason enough, is it not?" he agreed, then making a question. Turning to lock gazes with Balian somewhat remarkably, drinking his goblet empty, Balian making a little absentminded nod."Yes. It is", he replied. But then his eyes rose from hospitaler to look into Sofia's, but whose instead turned away as she next curtsied somewhat hastily. Leaving the two men with themselves.

* * *

It was again very scalding day to work. Everyone were suffering for weariness under the hot sun even though they now had water to drink.

"Take that and see what you can do with it", Balian said to Almaric, pointing at the the broken wheel they'd just detached, Almaric nodding in understanding. And crying out small commands he returned to the other men to carry the wheel away when the one to replace it was to be installed.

Balian sighed, looking to the sky. It was around early afternoon and he should've gone back to the house to wash up, to see Sibylla off when she would finally leave from Ibelin. Balian had indeed come to understand why the princess had spent these past months as his house guest, as she obviously hadn't stopped by his residence to travel to Cana. But he didn't know what to make out of it. Yes, they had shared a kiss about a month past, but nothing else had occured between them as Sofia had interrupted them. Sofia…

Balian now moved his gaze to the right, to watch her hang laundry like many times before, Kalilah aiding her as other women were washing the clothes a little distance away. Balian followed as Sofia swept her forehead her eyes closed, then bending down to take another shirt from the basket, placing it next to another before next took out a sheet. Kalilah helped her mother by taking a hold of the sheet's lower part so that the clean fabric wouldn't get dirty in the dusty ground. Sofia now spreading the sheet before herself, so that Balian next only saw her silhouette cast a shadow on it due to sunlight filtering through the linen. But after a while she moved away the same sheet aside, extending her hand to lift another piece of laundry.

Kalilah then said something, jumping in the air, Balian seeing Sofia smile and she handed a tablecloth to her daughter, before lifted her up. Balian still following for a moment as in utmost seriousness Kalilah used clothespins to hang the tablecloth on the clothesline.

Sofia reminded Balian of her late wife while watching her at work, like his wife had always been at the garden while he'd been working at his blacksmith shop. And he couldn't but feel same kind of pride as back those days when he followed Sofia while she worked, often accompanied by Kalilah who did everything she could to help. Balian sighed at his ponders, his eyes falling momentarily, but as Sofia now put Kalilah back down her blue eyes found Balian's.

"Balian!" she shouted excitedly like many times before, starting to run toward him. Balian looking a little surprised, snapping out of his thoughts but smiled nevertheless, crouching to receive the girl into his arms.

Sofia was surprised as well and she glanced to the direction her daughter ran, indeed seeing her lord to stand there. But though the sight of him created mixed feelings within her, she smiled to herself as watched him extend his arms to close Kalilah into his embrace. Her attention quickly enough drawn back to the task at hand.

But as Sofia bend down for another sheet, she then felt someone's eyes on her. And as she lifted her gaze again it was now confronted with Balian's in turn, them exchanging a short stare. Examining each other from small distance away until Sofia's lips spread into a smile, her instantly looking down and lifting the sheet in her hand. Hanging it next to herself so that she was now hid from her lord's eyes, between three sheets fluttering in the dry wind. Balian straightened then, staring at her shady form for awhile until then separated from Kalilah, standing. She looked up to him in confusion, Balian beckoning toward the house.

"Go find Darcy and play with him", he urged her, Kalilah smiling happily in response before ran away. It not taking long before the said spaniel ran down the hill, a group of other estate's children after him, meeting up with the small girl.

Balian smiled at their laughing voices faintly. But then he turned and walked to the barrel of water which Almaric had carried out as a precaution, to prevent the sudden dehydration of the working men. He filled a goblet with the clear liquid before started to walk toward Sofia, who he now followed to bend down behind the sheet to lift yet another piece of clothing.

Sofia sighed and shook open a robe from a wet bundle, taking in a breath as turned around to place it to dry among others. But she was then startled as suddenly Balian appeared between the sheets, lifting one of them to step inside the cycle of laundry. Sofia giving him slightly questionable look as he smiled at her, extending the goblet.

"I brought you this", he said. "You should drink."

Sofia blinked a couple of times, until amused breath erupted form her dropping the robe back into the laundry basket. "Do you always keep an eye of my habit of drinking, my lord?" she inquired, indeed in amusement, accepting the goblet of water as met Balian's eyes. Balian smiled again.

"It's hot", he stated. "You can never be too sure…"

Sofia measured him curtly until nodded with a smile, taking a sip. Balian stared at her, searched her features in some form of a daze, now taking hold of the clothesline while did so. He started to lean closer, slowly, all the time staring at Sofia, who looked up to him. Her expression softening as she returned his stare, eyeing at him as well silent as Balian's nose soon touched hers, Sofia closing her eyes. No one saw them behind the sheets, them being completely alone, concealed from all outer eyes...

They broke apart as child's cry cut the air in the following moment. Both of them gasping, Balian now pushing away the sheet for them to see Kalilah sit on the ground, crying, Darcy and other children hovering around her. Sofia sighed with a shake of her head, instantly leaving Balian's side by stepping under the line and walking to her, scooping her up. Starting to speak in Arabic as always while alone with Kalilah.

Balian let out a sigh too, eyeing at Sofia for a few seconds until as well stepped under the clothesline, this time directing his steps toward the house. He needed another bath before going to greet Sibylla until her departure this afternoon.

* * *

Balian was walking Sibylla out of the house toward the yard, her eyeing at him from time to time all the way to her saddled horse. Almaric along some others of Balian's knights were holding the reins of Sibylla's maids' horses, observing their lord and the princess curiously.

Balian met Sibylla's gaze momentarily as then grasped the reins of her horse, keeping the animal steady for Sibylla to hoist herself up on the saddle. Balian looking up to her, to find the princess to be staring down somewhat sad.

"What becomes of us?" she asked, finally looking at him through her lashes and lifted his ring which was hanging from a chain around his neck.

"The world will decide", Balian replied, glancing down himself. "The world always decides."

Sofia walked to the yard with Kalilah, coming to an instant halt as her eyes rose to see Sibylla mounted on her horse. Staring at her lord who stood in front of her, until she next kissed his ring. Not moving her eyes from his. Sofia let out a sigh, Kalilah leaving her side and running to the horse, looking up to Sibylla.

"**Good bye, princess!"** Kalilah said smiling, Sibylla smiling back at her as Balian now lifted the girl up to her level, Sibylla smoothing her head.

"**Salaam alaikum, little Kalilah",** she answered.

Balian looked on his right and saw Sofia stand there, following the scene somewhat sad. He saw it from her always so expressive gaze. And baffled by this he sent her a questionable look, until then a loud neigh and shouts coming from the other side of the entrance woke everyone's attention.

"Somebody's been shot! Somebody's been shot!"

Balian looked on his right and saw Sofia stand there, following the scene somewhat sad. He saw it from her always so expressive gaze. And baffled by this he sent her a questionable look, until then a loud neigh and shouts coming from the other side of the entrance woke everyone's attention.

"Somebody's been shot! Somebody's been shot!"

Sofia walked to her lord to see a strange white horse to gallop along the small bridge to the entrance, covered in blood, Almaric running to aid the rider who was staggering on the addle. Barely staying mounted due to his injuries. Sofia took Kalilah from Balian, squeezing her a little when Almaric addressed the wounded man. Him soon turning to Balian who was walking closer, looking thoughtful.

"My lord! The king is marching on Kerak!" Almaric exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise with these news.

"Saladin's coming?" Balian inquired, Almaric nodding.

"This man is the only survivor from a brigade who first spotted his him", Almaric explained. "There is a great army. Much greater than ours in the castle, approaching Kerak rapidly where our king has decided to meet Saladin. This man rode to warn us. The king has ordered you to secure the safety of the people, my lord."

Balian then thought a moment until nodded. Turning to his men who'd hurried outside the gates to see the reason for the commotion. "Get ready to leave as soon as possible!" he commanded, them nodding in unison and now running to prepare themselves for a ride to Kerak castle. Sofia following Balian with her eyes as he passed her, soon going after him.

"My lord?" she called, Balian stopping and he turned around to meet her serious eyes, Sofia walking to face him.

"What of me? I can fight with you", she questioned. "I can come and fight alongside my lord as one of your knights."

Balian looked at her slightly bewildered before then turned only serious. "No. You stay here", he said with a definite voice, emphasizing. Sofia frowned.

"My lord, I would feel much calmer while with you instead of staying and worrying", she answered. "Let me come with you."

"No", Balian repeated even more strictly, but after seeing Sofia's worry filled gaze he sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please stay. Stay with Kalilah", he bidded, glancing down at the girl in Sofia's arms. "She has only one mother."

Sofia was surprised and she returned her lord's stare for a brief moment until he turned once more, hurrying inside the house, shouting at Latif to follow. Sofia looked after him in hesitation until frowned for the second time, then turning and called out to Zuleika who soon walked through the crowd. Sofia handing Kalilah to her the moment she arrived.

"**Take Kalilah and give her something to eat"**, she urged, seriously, but then smiled to the older woman who was eyeing at her suspiciously. But on Zuleika's face was then only terror when she reckoned to guess the course of Sofia's mind.

**"In Allah's name, you are not seriously going to…?"** she started. But Sofia's smile cut her off, Zuleika then following as this young woman she'd started to see as a daughter gave Kalilah one more loving look and a kiss until vanished. Zuleika seeing her hurry towards the stables.

She frowned for worry, but said nothing and bettered her hold of Kalilah, walking away. Well, should she be surprised that that girl wanted to protect what was dear to her? Zuleika sighed deeply as climbed the few steps into the house, praying Allah that He would protect Sofia.

* * *

Balian rode at the head of his small forces with Sibylla, now finally seeing the castle of Kerak at the distance after two hours of furious riding. As well witnessing how people were running for their lives toward the protection of the fortification's walls, away from the approaching army, dragging their few animals behind them and holding their small fortune in their arms.

Balian halted to map out the situation, Sibylla stopping her horse next to his as Balian's gaze skimmed through the fleeing people momentarily. Until then Almaric pointed to the other direction, toward he advancing masses of men.

"Saracen cavalry", he stated, Balian looking to where he beckoned to and indeed saw the first unit of the enemy troupes appear on top of a hill as a wide, dark ribbon. "They're coming from north to close Reynald in. These people are not safe outside the walls. Saladin will certainly come behind them."

Balian eyed at the running people once more, thinking a moment in frustration before turned to Sibylla. "Go into the fortress, now", he urged urgently, Sibylla exchanging a look with his earnest eyes with a smile, until turned to her servants. Ordering them curtly in Arabic, her escort instantly moving out to hurry with the people toward the safety of the castle.

Balian glanced after them, the Saracen cavalry now proceeding into a light gallop at the distance, clouds of dust rising from the horses' hooves signaling Balian's men to prepare for a quick confrontation. Balian then as well kicking his horse's sides to spur the animal into motion, his small group of knights now turning around and riding toward the acceding troops. Them cantering to a small distance away from the castle walls, assembling into a line as then abruptly a lone rider approached. Curbing his steed to eye at the lined up knights, to find one man in specific he'd been sent to look for.

"My lord Balian!" this knight called, turning his horse in a tight turn. "My lord Balian!"

Balian rode forward from the line, meeting the arrived man's eyes as he came to a halt beside him. Pleading look in his eyes which fixated to stare into Balian's.

"My lord Reynald prays you bring your force into Kerak", he said, delivering his lord's request for Balian to retreat, but he only returned his stare serious. Unfazed.

"Thank you, but no. If we do, these people will die", Balian stated, beckoning to the last people running away from the plains. "We'll hold the Saracen cavalry until the king arrives!"

Reynald's officer returned his gaze as seriously, in slight disappointment, but soon nodded in consent. "So be it."

Immediately he turned his horse around to round the group of knights. To flee to the protection of his lord's castle himself, where Almaric now rode next to Balian whose eyes were strictly directed to the approaching army once more. Which truly was massive, Almaric next appearing a little worried due to this notion.

"We cannot attack that… and live", he remarked, the truth possibly, Balian concurring in his mind but said nothing at first.

"Then good I didn't do the mistake of allowing Sofia to come", he soon stated, letting out a breath.

"Amira asked you, my lord?"

"She did. And I refused."

Almaric thought awhile himself, eventually nodding. "In that I agree. It was better for her to stay, as it seems we are going to die here."

Almaric sighed then, Balian straightening his back as turned to give him serious look. Inquiring one.

"Are you with me?" he questioned, holding his right hand man's gaze for a moment, until he nodded as an answer. His determined expression telling Balian that he would follow his lord even to death if this hopeless skirmish came to it.

Balian's lips twitched for a slight smile as he then looked forward again, revealing his sword. A hooded figure at the edge of the troupes as well drew his, staring at the what seemed like an invincible army with serene gaze, remembering the last moment he'd been in a similar situation. His horse neighing as he swung the thin Saracen blade in his hand, noticing how his lord now placed a kiss onto the flat side of his own weapon before lifting it. Starting to advance, his knights following his suite by encouraging their horses to march forward. Calmly and in a formation, until the riders drove the animals into a light canter to receive their enemies.

Balian's unit of defenders soon gained speed, galloping now quickly toward the Saracen soldiers who as well encouraged their horses to run faster. Their cries reaching into the crusaders' ears among the clatter of hooves, Balian's sword which had been resting on his shoulder now rising again as a wordless command.

"Forward!" he shouted, the knights moving to ride in two lines side by side, before the second and final command erupted their commander's lips.

"Divide!" Balian ordered, thrusting his blade to the front for the final time. And so did the horsemen split into two sections, charging forth in small half circles as were about to engage with their enemies of much greater number as a coherent front. And after a few more seconds it occurred. The enemy army closed in around them and the men at the front line met with Saracen spears, the unfortunate ones flying from the saddle instantly due to the frightening impact.

The following moment appeared as nothing but disarray as men clashed with men. Swords sliced at swords and enemies on both sides, injured horses neighing in both agony and fear and dropping their masters from the saddle among the already amassed bodies. Blood tainting the air with its stench, fear curdling it within the fighters' veins, before it was ultimately spilled on the ground. The small group of Christians and Saracens alike trying to annihilate the other, showing no mercy in that moment of plain carnage.

Balian hacked the Saracen soldiers around him, mounted, until his horse failed him as well. I throwing Balian from its back as the animal's legs got sliced, someone then accidentally stabbing it with a spear to in fact claim he live of the rider. This mishap saving Balian, who after landing on his side now instantly scrambled up. To see how a Saracen rider approached him, a spear in his hand risen for a death hit.

Balian rolled over the horse, the tip of the spear sinking into the dead animal as Balian stood, deflecting a enemy sword with a slight spin, before next dropped the hood of his chain mail with a strained huff. Staggering for balance, but he had hardly found it again before an axe slammed against his sword. The abrupt blow of the Saracen soldier surprising Balian so that he fell down, taken aback, his adversary plopping on top of him. Trying to hack him dead with a loud cry of anger.

Balian shifted onto his sides to avoid the swift and lethal swings. The blade of the axe digging into the ground and sending soil into the air, into Balian's eyes, as the Muslim's weapon hit over and over again, however not succeeding in killing him. And after barely blocking the following slice aimed at him, Balian then managed to shove the axe to the side, gaining an opening to lunge himself at him. But suddenly the Saracen released a cry of pain due to a strike inflicted upon his back from behind, Balian following in confusion as the man next earned a kick on his side. This attack causing him to retreat away from Balian, their weapons separating.

Balian kicked the soldier in turn, lifting his sword to clash with his opponent's axe once more, standing on his knees as next staved his attacker with a shield he'd picked up from the ground. Pushing him back. Until now on his feet again he succeeded in piercing the man, aiming the finishing blow on his neck, his enemy quickly defeated. But just before Balian's attention was then drawn back to the battle again he saw a glimpse of a vaguely familiar figure, his face covered to hide his identity. Fighting against the Saracens a small distance away, until was again concealed by the fighting men. Fleeting bafflement filling Balian's mind. Was he one of his men?

Balian swung his shield against a passing Saracen until took on two enemy soldiers, managing to take care of them somehow in the deadly turmoil of the fight. But it was obvious there were too many men to win over, their efforts to protect the civilians possibly futile. But not letting such notions to distract his determination Balian now blocked an upcoming attack with his shield. At the same time crossing blades with another Saracen soldier, before twirled his own around to deflect his hit, lastly striking the awaiting sword of his first opponent.

But as suddenly a slim Saracen blade sliced at one of his adversaries. The attack coming from his armpit, killing the man. Balian witnessing how the veiled stranger he'd seen before now snatched the falling blade of the deceased enemy, before shoved Balian away. Twirling now two swords in his own hands until attacked the second soldier, cutting him down with two careful, simultaneous swings. Balian froze in wonder, but was then instantly surprised by a unexpected hit on his head from behind, him falling on his knees. Lightheaded, someone grabbing him to hold him still, yet another Saracen appearing by his side. Inflicting one more hit at the base of his neck.

Balian felt his body go limp, his consciousness starting to falter. But about to fall he saw how those same fast Saracen blades now attacked his assailants. One of them piercing the first second one's torso and cutting his neck, before it then stroke to impale the first attacker of Balian's, the stranger then instantly twirling around to gaze at him.

Balian saw how the veiled man's eyes looked down at him in worry, before he dropped his weapons. Getting waylayed by a punch on his stomach, him falling on his knees before another hit on his face send him flying on his back, unconscious. Balian then gazing up for the last time, his eyes finally closing, the world vanishing into blackness.

* * *

Balian felt his arm to be sliced by metal, before was then lifted from the ground. Dragged somewhere. Wasn't he dead? Apparently not as his body indeed was roughly hauled forward by four pairs of strong hands, maybe to be finally killed who knew. They had lost the battle.

Balian's knights followed as their lord was brought past them, still unconscious, the veiled man eyeing at him in worry as sat on his knees right next to the spot where Balian was now dropped as violently. The veiled man's eyes turning up to gaze at the man at whose feet his lord had been discarded, to see him point the tip of his sword at Balian's head. And what else than startled the man was about to stand to interfere, but was next surprised by the sword holder's deed. This Saracen commander, whom he knew, sinking the blade into the ground instead of his lord. The veiled figure let out a sigh of relief.

Balian was finally starting to wake up from his heavy stupor, his head hurting a little as he moved it. Him now blinking his eyes open, only to be surprised as saw his own reflection from a blade of a Saracen sword stuck next to his face. Familiar voice starting to speak from above him upon seeing him stir.

"Your quality will be known among your enemies…" it said. "…before ever you meet them, my friend."

Balian peered up, lifting himself higher a little with his hands as his eyes indeed fixated on the familiar face of Imad. The supposed Saracen servant he'd met in the desert with Sofia months past, now standing in front of him in a fine armor of a Commander.

"You were not that man's servant", he realized, Imad letting out amused breath.

"No", he answered. "He was my servant."

The veiled figure watched Balian to sit up stiffly, eyeing at Imad in wonder.

"What becomes of us?" he questioned, turning serious as stared back at the Saracen man. Imad pouted contemplatively.

"As you deserve", he replied, glancing up with a remarkable look on his face. "You reep what you sow… You have heard of this, no? Get up."

Imad was smiling slightly amused as followed Balian to stand. As well quite stiffly due to the pounding of his aching head, him taking support from his sword. Imad next walking past him where Balian straightened his posture, his gaze trailing Imad to see him stop by the veiled man's side, who was staring in front of himself. At this point Almaric and the other knights taking notice of him for the first time, sending him confused looks as didn't recall to have met him before. Measuring this man's thin and light built, just as Saracen horns then rang at the distance. Proclaiming Saladin to have arrived.

"You may go into Kerak", Imad then continued, turning to face Balian who returned his stare as earnest, leaning on his sword's hilt. "But you will die there. My master is here."

Balian said nothing. But then watched Imad to turn to a man, the stranger among his men he'd seen briefly in combat. Balian as well now examining him in wonder, but just as he reckoned to recognize him Imad spoke again. This time smiling friendly.

"**As you have come with your lord so far…"** he started while looking down at the man by his side, beckoning to Balian. **"…would you not want to come with me and meet your father?"**

Balian followed the man's eyes finally to rise, to lock gazes with Imad. Balian frowned, but was next only shocked as the man now stood, responding.

"**Years ago I would have come with you", **Sofia answered, smiling with her eyes.** "But my time has come to an end in my father's memory."**

Like Balian, others who now recognized Sofia's voice were as well dumbfounded, once more eyeing at the figure dressed in black they'd deemed as a very thin man. Balian straightened his back again as stared with the others, examining disguised Sofia with his widened eyes. Imad doing the same, until he then sighed. Shaking his head.

"**I have kept our agreement**", he remarked, glancing at Balian.**"…as you have seemed to keep your end as well. Your lord only learnt of me just now, so either does not your father know that you live. Which overall is a great shame. Your time never ends in my lord's memory, Amira."**

Sofia said nothing in response but only bowed her head. Where Balian took a step forward, pulling his sword free from the ground.

"Sofia?" he questioned, Sofia letting out a sigh as she turned her head to him, Balian gaining the corroborative answer from her eyes he finally of course recognized. He stared at her in dismay for one moment more until then frowned, walking to her a demanding look on his face.

"I told you to stay behind", he stated quietly but angrily. "Why are you here, Sofia?"

Sofia met his gaze now rather mischievously, her eyes twinkling once. "No. You did not command me, my lord. You asked", she corrected, leaving Balian speechless. She smiled at his surprise behind the scarf.

Balian had no time to come up with an answer as then the sound of galloping hooves, great army of them, started to resonate at their feet and in the air. Imad now moving his attention away from Sofia and Balian, his face filling with surprise along with many others as behind the small group of defenders, from the dust floating over the plains, a huge cross appeared. Silhouette of a massive army soon riding to sight. The king had come.

"Tell my lord Saladin that Jerusalem has come", Imad commanded one of his men who not so long ago had ridden beside him. The soldier nodding and galloping away, returning to deliver the news to his own king.

Balian saw Sofia to be staring behind him and turned around, now as well beholding the arrival of the Christian army, surprisingly the king himself leading his troupes at the front line. Red crosses of the crusaders and templars fluttering in the wind above the masses of men, as well as the blue flags carrying the king's emblem.

They all now followed how those two armies approached one another in calm pace, soon small groups of few men separating from both of the fronts as the armies came to a halt. The king of Jerusalem riding forth with his escort, Saladin himself leaving the safety of his army as well, selected few of his men naturally following after him.

Sofia eyed at the familiar form of the man she'd once adored, releasing a sigh, Balian's arm now rising and circling around her small frame. He squeezed her a little as Saladin now lifted his hand, ordering his men to stop, pulling down the scarf from his face and turned his black stallion around. Waiting, saying something in Arabic. King Baldwin's men halted for some distance away as well, where the king went on alone, curbing his horse into a light trot as Saladin next rode out to meet him. An old dog trailing after him rather quickly, looking up to Saladin as the two rulers finally stopped across from each other. The dog sitting down immediately next to his master.

Saladin lifted his right hand this time as a greeting. The king answering the gesture likewise, them then eyeing at each other seriously in brief silence until Saladin was the first to speak.

"I pray you pull back your cavalry and leave this matter to me", he said, not imperiously or threateningly, but somewhat pleadingly. But even though king Balwin shared his sentiments, he couldn't comply to his request or he'd lose face in front of his men.

"I pray you retire unharmed to Damascus", he answered, wearily, slouching a little but returned the Saracen king's gaze as earnest as ever. "Reynald of Chatillon will be punished. I swear it. Withdraw or we will all die here."

Balian and Sofia watched how those two great men stared at each other in another silence, not knowing what was happening out there. But suddenly the dog sitting next to Saladin, a black Giant Schnauzer, lifted his head. Sniffing the air a little until turned to stare where Balian and Sofia were standing, letting out a whimper.

Saladin looked at the elderly dog, calling him, but not listening the dog started to wag his tail furiously. And letting out a lazy bark he now started to sprint away from him, Saladin's gaze following him all the way to where he saw two men stand. Two of the soldiers who'd courageously defended the castle against his troupes before their king had arrived. Saladin finding the other to be much shorter than the obvious crusader by his side.

Balian watched in confusion how Saladin's dog was now running toward them, barking a little until came straight to Sofia. Sofia looking down at him, frowning slightly as saw the dog stare at her, clearly happy. Barking some more, making a couple of excited circles as if he was a young puppy once more and jumped against her. Balian following this all his eyebrows up, glancing at Sofia's visible eyes. She sighed, instead glancing back at her father who was staring at her from the distance, in awe himself.

The Snautzer barked again and kept on jumping, then panting until sat down, gazing into Sofia's eyes. His tail not stopping from wagging, where Sofia gave him a bit hopeless look. Of course she remembered him. Her best friend, who by now had grown to an old dog, having grey in his once shining fur. She returned the dog's endless stare for a moment more, his following bark this time impatient, Sofia glancing toward her father again. Until Balian next heard her sigh deeply, resigned.

Sofia crouched before the dog, him standing up happily and pushing against her, Sofia's hands caressing him. Sofia starting to smile, actually feeling slight longing now when she saw their family pet after such a long time.

"**Hello, Aahil"**, she whispered, the dog licking her visible face before laying down on his back to offer his tummy.

Balian was only confused but Saladin followed the scene in dismay, stiffening. Him then beckoning to the man his dog had taken a liking to.

"Call forth that soldier", he asked, however not turning to look at Baldwin.

Baldwin was as well slightly baffled but nodded in the end, turning to wave at Sofia. Balian gasping as he saw this, looking at Sofia a little alarmed , wondering what their king would want with an unknown knight Sofia looked like. Sofia lifted her smiling eyes, them instantly turning quite tense as she as well saw the king beckon her nearer. Her however standing, Aahil following her example and starting to run back to Saladin until soon turned to look at Sofia. Barking lazily, as if inquiring was she coming.

Sofia felt slight hesitation but released another deep breath, stepping forth. But Balian's hand locked her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't", he said, meeting her eyes as well tensely. But Sofia's gaze calmed him a little, Sofia gently pulling herself free.

She handed her weapon to him, Balian giving it a bit wary look until watched Sofia to walk forward, reaching Aahil who seemed satisfied to see her there. Ambling beside Sofia as she approached the two kings, both of their eyes following her intently.

Sofia felt nervous, but she hid it behind calm expression as now reached the two horsemen, bowing. Aahil sat next to her, looking at her.

"Rise", Baldwin urged, Sofia obeying. She looked at him briefly, seeing him ponder who she was as only her eyes were visible. But then Saladin leant forward.

"There is only one person Aahil has reacted so happily in his lifetime", he told Sofia, who lifted her head a bit. In her father's eyes were suspicion, wonder and disbelief. "He has acted like that toward only his true owner. My youngest daughter, Adilah", Saladin continued.

Sofia said nothing but her shoulders now dropped, her gaze softening. Saladin took this as a sign of consent and he then dared to extended his hand, to pull down the black cloth covering Sofia's face. Sofia returned her father's gaze gently, witnessing his confusion as he now was staring not a young man, but a familiar looking young woman in front of him. His hands now rolling open the turban Sofia had covered her hair with, pulling away the fabric to revealed the brown locks, which fell down on her shoulder as long hasty braid she had tied them into. Saladin's eyes fixating onto the tattoo on her lips. His family's royal crest, the Star of Jerusalem.

"**Adilah?"** Saladin stated questionably, searching those dark eyes he now as well remembered being the same ones he'd gazed into many times, straightening on the horse. **"My daughter?"**

"**Salaam alaikum, father",** Sofia greeted, quickly dropping on her knees and bowed her head. **"It is good to see Allah has smiled upon you. You have not grown much older past these ten years."**

There was smile in Sofia's voice but she kept her eyes down. Until after a brief confused moment her head then gasped higher as she noticed her father to extend his hand to her. Her sighing as she placed hers on it eventually, standing. She met her father's eyes, which were now warm, even his expression was only filled with awe and disbelief.

"How is it possible…" he continued incredulously, staring at Sofia. "… that after these indeed ten years you've been lost, I find my daughter from a battlefield, among people who should be my enemies?"

Sofia frowned slightly, glancing at her father sadly. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she then nevertheless smiled at him slightly. Saladin closing her fingers into his palm.

Baldwin had followed the interaction between Sofia and Saladin at first in confusion, then in awe as the man Saladin had asked him to call had turned out to be Sofia. Lord Balian's servant, and soon even greater bafflement and astonishment had taken over him as she'd next been revealed to be the lost daughter of Saladin's. Princess Adilah. Saladin now sighed, smiling as well a little as examined Sofia.

"**You have grown beautiful, my little dove",** he complimented, Sofia smiling. **"My small Adilah. Ten years might not have changed me as you say, but they have left their mark on you. And I like what I see. You are indeed very much like your grandmother at you age, she was not wrong in that."**

Sofia bowed her head. **"Thank you, my father."** But then Sofia turned more serious, looking up to Saladin. **"Please father, agree to make a truce. None of these men deserve to die. Nor Muslims or Christians. It is not God's will", **she bidded, seeing a flicker of concur in Saladin's eyes as they measured Sofia.

Baldwin who was able to understand Arabic, now looked at Saladin after as well eyeing at the young woman, hearing her request. "Do we have terms?" he questioned, Saladin now lifting his serious gaze back to the younger king.

Saladin thought a moment, Sofia squeezing his hand persuasively with both of hers. Balian was eyeing at the three tensely from the distance, his eyes sweeping over Sofia more and more often as she stared up to her father. But then Saladin nodded.

"We have terms", he agreed. After all he couldn't risk his suddenly found daughter to be slaughtered if these armies would meet head to head. And now after settling upon this decision he then eyed at the king of the Christians better, taking notice of his weak condition and labored breathing. Either he wouldn't survive a battle in this state of health.

"I will send you my physicians", Saladin then promised after thinking a moment more, compassion softening his serious features.

Baldwin made a thankful nod, but his eyes closed momentarily due to the sudden weakness of his body. Sofia noticed this too and she frowned in worry.

"**I shall go"**, she then said, turning back to her father. **"I once promised to go and meet this man. I shall go and help him, father."**

Saladin looked at Sofia in surprise, then slight sorrow flickering in his gaze as this way Sofia declined to return back home with him. Back to her family. Sofia realized this, but even felt sorrow herself for his grief she stayed calm.

"**You have always done what you want",** Saladin responded, sighing. **"Even when you were a child… I see that hasn't changed in you."**

Sofia smiled as Baldwin then lifted his hand, it visiting his forehead.

"**Salaam alaikum",** he said as well politely, waking respect in Saladin due to this small act of courtesy. Him returning it.

"**Alaikum salaam."**

So looking at Sofia for the final time Saladin then turned his horse around, riding back to his troupes. As well Baldwin turned his horse, his army now starting to retreat too as the momentary truce had been settled between the kings. Sofia staying still for a while, gazing after her father until Aahil let out a small whimper and went after Saladin, reluctantly.

Sofia sending a sad smile after him until turned herself, instantly seeing Balian who was staring at her.

She smiled at him but didn't return to him, instead walking after the king's horse for his confusion. She felt the wind tug her frail braid and her hair slowly broke free from it, covering her field of vision from the sight of both of the armies now retreating on her sides as the king rode toward the castle of Kerak.

Balian gazed after Sofia questionably, Almaric finally standing up from the ground and came to him.

"Your command to stay did not do much. She sneaked in with us", he noted, turning a bit amused, where Balian sighed.

"I did not command her", he corrected, maybe a tint of humor appearing in his voice too after all. "I asked her."

Almaric let out a laugh, until looked wondering himself. "Why is Amira following the king?" he questioned, Balian shaking his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Name translations: Fahid (panther), Atia (ancient), Aahil (prince)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Heart Of A Servant

_**AN:**_

_**I still don't have the faintest idea how leprosy was treated back at the time, even I tried to find some info about it even now 2 years later. So I left the improvised part of the treatment as it was :)**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia walked through the gates of Kerak castle at king Baldwin's wake, the crusaders standing by the path giving her suspicious glances upon realizing her to be a Saracen. A Saracen with their king.

However Sofia ignored the charged attention she gathered, as was instead eyeing at the king attentively. Seeing his weariness grow with each passing moment, where he still tried to appear eminent while entering the castle grounds. Striving to stay on the saddle in all his composure and might, but Sofia knew the truth. His decision to ride at the head of his army in person had taken its toll from him, his already bad condition worsening when the tiresome ride from Jerusalem spurred the disease to strain his health even more aggressively. She sighed at his agony, hoping to be able to ease even a fraction of the king's ailment later on with her knowledge as promised.

"Are you well enough, my king?" she soon inquired, Baldwin snapping out of his dazed thoughts and directing a quick look downward to meet her gaze. But though clouded and bloodshot Sofia detected a smile in his eyes.

"All is well. Do not worry, your highness", he reassured, surprising Sofia due to his so reverent way of addressing her. But she then accepted and believed in his own judgment, letting the matter be.

Baldwin rode straight inside to the courtyard, Sofia now noticing the lord of the house to be standing at the end of the path leading within the castle. Appeared but now to greet yet another prestigious visitor, extravagant, orange robes draped around his shoulders. His smile appearing somewhat phony to Sofia's observant eyes, as Reynald of Chatillon's attention was now drawn to his king who curbed his horse into a halt. Staring back at the man with somber irises, until in the following moment Reynald spotted Sofia. Disgust twisting his features into a grimace, him pointing at her in dismay.

"A Saracen!" he breathed. "Guards, kill this filthy Saracen immediately! I shall not tolerate such trash to step into my castle!" he exclaimed, glancing at the soldiers in his command. But his demand was denied by the king who finally spoke, angrily.

"You shall tolerate this woman, Reynald of Chatillon, as she is to stay!" he responded strictly, surprising the man as then a servant walked forth. Pulling the horse's reins to have the animal kneel, so that Baldwin could get down without any excessive difficulty. Sofia eyeing at him in worry as heard him pant due to the effort the dismounting required, following his balance to falter the moment he landed on his feet.

Reynald made a immediate, deep bow, in turn earning a but contemptuous look from Sofia for his obviously feigned respect. Guy now also noticing Sofia by the king's side, taken aback himself, the young woman being able to feel his eyes burn into her skin. Her glancing around upon sensing someone watching her, to find the said man at the distance and see him eye at her that same proprietary expression in his irises. His poignant stare causing her to jolt in slight alarm, but to forget the man's presence she swiftly returned her attention back to the King.

Baldwin was walking forward, his back hold up straight even every step taken toward Reynald tired him, him pulling a whip from his belt. One used to beat horses. Having an inkling Sofia frowned at the sight of it but stayed silent, as did everyone else at the courtyard. Where Reynald was still bent over in a bow, his head as well inclined, but now it rose a little as he saw Baldwin to beckon to the ground with the whip in his hand.

"On your knees", Baldwin ordered, his voice full of authority having an mordant edge which cut the descended silence like a knife.

Reynald complied with a new tilt of a head, making another feign smile which however was more nervous now, falling on his knees. Sofia eyeing at them in turns behind the king's back, seeing him now motion the whip downward.

"Lower", he commanded. Reynald obeying, putting his hands together meekly as a wordless plead for mercy. By now well aware of what was coming for him, scared of it. But instead of showing him such courtesy Baldwin next spoke to him with loud voice, his very status audible in his proud tone as he gazed at the man in scorn.

"_I_ am Jerusalem", he reminded, Guy looking up to him over the courtyard as Baldwin next removed a glove from his left palm with a single jerk. Sofia as well as everyone following him to extend the mutilated hand down to the cowering man at his feet, her heart filling with pity due to that glimpse of the devastation the horrible disease had inflicted upon the young king.

"And you, Reynald, will give me the kiss of peace."

Balian lifted his head as followed Reynald's deserved humiliation. Sofia now detecting clear disgust in Reynald's desperate eyes as they gazed at the beformed limb covered in sores and small boils, until saw fit to resign and come forth. Greedily grasping the king's hand and kissed the ring on his forefinger multiple times, until suddenly Baldwin used the whip to hit him. Sofia gasping, turning her eyes away as Sibylla followed the scene as intently, lifting her jaw a little as watched his brother to punish the disobedient Templar with several forceful slashes across his face.

Balian's eyes turned to look at Sofia, seeing her gasp every time the king inflicted lashes at Reynald until was satisfied. Sofia closing her eyes momentarily before turned back to Baldwin, who now turned his back to Reynald as his intention to return to his horse. However staggering again, loosing the last of his strength. Sofia having a startled realization.

"**Come help!"** she exclaimed to the servants urgently, waving, but wasn't fast enough before the king started to collapse with a exhausted breath, Tiberias hurrying to catch him before he lapsed on the ground.

"Guard!" the marshal called, two men more rushing forth to take hold of the feeble king, now supporting him as next walked him toward the royal palanquin at the entrance.

Without much thought Sofia followed them, Guy's eyes trailing after her as she passed him, Sofia avoiding to grant him a look in return and instead directed her gaze to Tiberias. Arriving by his side, the man locking his surprised eyes to hers momentarily, until Sofia went to the king with running steps. Him instead returning to Reynald who'd remained on the ground on all fours, humiliated.

Tiberias stopped, eyeing at the man in satisfaction to see him finally get what he'd deserved as a resilient thorn in his flesh. Reynald's bruised face eventually rising, his gaze meeting the marshal's in irritation.

"What are you looking at?" he spat, Tiberias staring at him indifferently.

"A dead man", he stated remarkably, nodding at the guards nearby to seize him as Reynald stood back on his feet. Incredulous look on his face, his eyes glancing to where Guy was standing. "Reynald de Chatillon, you are arrested and condemned."

Sofia heard the tinkle of Tiberias boots to approach as sat on the palanquin, once more not minding the gazes she gathered. Her only examining the weary king for a brief moment, carefully.

"You look so serious", Baldwin abruptly remarked, in amusement, even he didn't have much strength to jest. "I hope my state is not indeed that bad."

Sofia couldn't bring herself to smile at his sarcasm, only answering the king's stare until soon extended her hand. Looking at the man questionably.

"May I?" she queried, gesturing toward the mask. The king shook his head.

"You are kind for trying to help me", he continued, breathing heavier. "But I told you before. I cannot be saved. Only God can save me."

"I might not save you that is true, my lord", Sofia responded nonchalantly, finally smiling a little. "But I can always treat you. If you allow it. Now, I will only feel your forehead for a while."

Sofia hold the king's gaze for a moment until reached out toward the mask, about to push her hand under it.

"You'll be infected", Baldwin protested, Sofia only smiling wider.

"I've dealt with many deadly diseases and never become ill myself", she reassured. "And this one does not spread by touch, my lord. That much I do know."

Baldwin then sighed resigned, allowing Sofia feel his forehead with a slight nod. But she didn't even have to touch his skin to feel the warmth erupting from him, her frowning at her discovery slightly but said nothing. Making her conclusions.

"I cannot do anything here", she informed, straightening. "We must treat you in a place more private, as you probably know. And after all I am not a doctor. We need the physicians my father promised to send."

Baldwin nodded again, Sofia detecting new smile in his tired eyes. But now he lifted his own hand that much as was able and waved, summoning Balian to him, who so far had been satisfied to follow Sofia's actions from the distance. Sofia meeting her lord's eyes as he then walked to them, bowing his head in respect, Tiberias following his suite by arriving at his wake. Balian crouched by the palanquin, next to Sofia and Baldwin seemed amused again as eyed at the younger man before him contemplatively. Turning his head on the cushions.

"If you continue like this…" he started, Balian lifting his gaze to him. "I shall have to find use for you. If God can spare you, that is."

Sofia glanced at Balian but again noticed Guy at the distance, this time sending nasty looks to Balian due to the king's words that had been carried into his ears by the wind. Sofia feeling herself slightly nervous but quickly ignored it, directing her attention back to the two men by her side.

"God does not know me", Balian stated simply, Sofia sneaking a peek at him in wonder.

"Yes, but I do", Baldwin answered, slight amused tint appearing in his voice as well, even Tiberias's lips twitching for a smile due to this remark. Sofia sighed quietly, smiling at the king whose eyes visited her briefly, where Balian's had looked down momentarily in amusement too. But the king's following words surprised him. Both of them.

"So does she", he said silently, Balian now looking up to Sofia who blinked once before met his gaze in equal confusion. But it was then when Baldwin nodded at Tiberias significantly, who immediately ordered the Saracen servants to lift the palanquin. Balian pulling Sofia away, about to lead her back to the rest of his men. But Sofia was quicker to act by turning to him, smiling a little.

"I'm going too. To Jerusalem", she announced, surprising Balian again, him next seeing her nod toward the receding palanquin. "I promised to help my father's physicians to treat the king."

"How long will you stay?" Balian inquired, puzzled by the news. And unaware of the answer Sofia shook her head.

"I do not know. It all depends on his strength to endure… Would you watch Kalilah for me?" she requested, Balian nodding with a reassuring smile.

Sofia returned it thankfully, them then exchanging a stare until Sofia turned, walking after the king's escort. Joining the servants, Balian watching her go for awhile until Tiberias then turned away from the convoy, tapping him on the shoulder.

"She has a good heart, doesn't she?" he stated to Balian, who looked thoughtful but nodded in consent.

"She does."

Balian turned away himself, his eyes finally hitting on Guy in turn, who was standing at small distance away from him. His eyes like before trailing after Sofia's retreating form, Balian glancing back at her once until rage took a hold of him due to the clear urge he saw in Guy's gaze. But he settled only to stare at the man hatefully for a passing moment, before turned to face Tiberias. Seeing him mounted on his horse, about to follow after the royal caravan as well.

"Do not return to Ibelin. I need you in Jerusalem", he prompted the young baron, Balian looking up to him at first in hesitation. He'd just promised Sofia to go to Kalilah while she was away .

But after all saying nothing in response he then watched Tiberias to gallop through the gates. Guy this time throwing daggers at Balian's back, where Sibylla risked her husband's awareness and unbeknownst to the man in question sent longing looks to Balian from the other side of the yard. Eventually turning away, walking back inside the castle. At this point the attentive eyes of her husband turning to follow her after all. Ablaze with hate.

* * *

Sofia lifted the king's hand, removing the ring from his finger, before then dipped a soft cloth into the liquid her father's physicians had prepared a moment ago. A strong mix of medical herbs which were known at least somehow to be effective against the symptoms of leprosy, salving them. Sofia taking her time in wiping Baldwin's deformed skin thoroughly with the remedy as instructed, the patient as well as the two other men watching her actions with careful eye. But after some time following her tending hands Baldwin gazed at Sofia curiously, taking in a long breath.

"How can you be so calm while confronted with my so deformed form? I must look hideous to you", he asked, honestly puzzled even though there was mirth in his voice in the end, Sofia stopping her doings momentarily to look at him surprised. But then she simply smiled.

"I've learnt not to fear those who are sick. And hideous people often tend to have a caring heart to counter the loss of beauty", she answered, wetting the cloth again. The scent of the remedy was as well strong, clearing even the haziest mind in the room. Sofia looked at Baldwin.

"I know from experience that if you fear the one you treat, in worst cases it is as good as killing the patient", she continued. "If one grows to dread the infected, they often treat them wrong. Rashly, in hopes of escaping from the infection themselves. And in the end it is not the fault of the sick to have become what they are."

Sofia then thought a moment, Baldwin detecting pity in her eyes as she fell into a fleeting remembrance. "Besides… I have seen worse", she soon confessed. The king eyeing at her questionably, as Sofia then looked down, returning her attention to the treatment. "When I was younger I used to treat people like this. Villagers, soldiers injured in battles as a part of the garrison I traveled with…"

"You, lady Sofia?" Baldwin asked, this time truthfully astounded. Sofia let out a laugh due to his reaction, looking at him remarkably.

"Did you not say yourself to have achieved your first victory on a battlefield only at the age of 16, my lord?" she inquired back, smiling. "Then you have won me over with a year. I was 17 at the time, a year older… But what I saw on those battlefields, what was brought to me to treat… Some injuries were just unjust to the bearer, as this disease is to you, my lord."

Sofia kept another break, turning now sadder. "Once I was brought to a man, who had been injured by a projectile of a catapult he had been left under. Over half of his face had been disfigured, crushed and burnt as was his body, and it was even a miracle he was alive. I did the best I could, but in my heart felt it to be more fair for God to take that man's life. He had no eyes, could not speak or smell anything. He had lost his hearing and only food he could ingest had to be squashed and forced down his throat. And even if he would have lived, he would have been as good as dead, not being able to sense anything around him. That was why I thought it to be more merciful to let him die…"

Sofia silenced, Baldwin staring at her now in true awe. But Sofia then smiled, meeting his eyes like always while spoke to him. "But I treated him the best I could. Because even I found it to be hopeless, I still believed that maybe there was a reason to his injuries, was it a divine punishment or not. I did not fail him at the time, because I believed in him. In God. Thought there was still some hope left even my mind had already given in. That is why, my lord, I am here to treat you and do not fear you. Because I think there is always some hope left, which can turn into luck if God is merciful enough."

They were silent for a while as Sofia worked, Baldwin soon nodding more serious himself, though Sofia's tale had made him think.

"I see", he stated, Sofia smiling slightly.

"I find that those who are most worthy are taken at young age by God to be kept by his side, as a reward for their belief and virtue", she remarked after awhile, thoughtfully, looking away. "But those to deserve his judgment in afterlife are left here to cause turmoil to the ones who are good in the eyes of God. That is what I think."

"You truly are interesting to listen", Baldwin noted, shifting the position of his head. "I have never conversed with anyone about faith, who wouldn't expectedly submit to the same courses of thinking as myself. But your opinions are all yours, not God's. Or men's."

Sofia bowed her head for gratitude, but the king wasn't finished. Continuing after a moment.

"To have the daughter of my archenemy to treat me, who is already damned while living…" he mused. "It must mean I have done something good in this life."

"Disease is not a punishment from God", Sofia said back. "It is but a smite of a physical weakness. Even a craze of an arrow can kill if person is weak enough in essence."

"Oh yes… You were the one who challenges the beliefs of our God", Baldwin recalled, Sofia gazing at him slightly mischievously, until she then exchanged some words with the Muslim physicians in Arabic. Baldwin next eyeing at the clothes Sofia was wearing, feeling himself once more start to smile in amusement.

"Truly…" he started, Sofia turning her attention back to the king to see new smile brighten his eyes. "A princess you are due to your heritage. A true lady in your heart and mind… But still you satisfy dressing like a servant", he remarked sarcastically, Sofia glancing at the blue servant maid's gown she'd been loaned to use after she'd declined a dress sown from silk, made for a lady she apparently was seen as against her wishes.

Sofia smiled, continuing to work as her eyebrows rose slightly. "I am no princess. I am a simple servant, my lord", she corrected benevolently.

"But you are Adilah, daughter of Saladin", Baldwin stated the truth, now a little pondering. "You had the chance, so why didn't you return to your people? I was not king when you were abducted, but I heard of it from my father. For ten years you have been separated from your family and birthright. So why do you not wish to go to your father and instead stay and treat a wretch like me?"

In the king's voice had again been amusement, but he met Sofia's gaze now quite serious. Sofia's eyes dropped and she sighed, straightening her posture as stared to the distance for a while. But then Baldwin saw yet another smile rise on her lips.

"It's because my heart is not with my father and my family. The heart of a lady", she explained, now looking down again at the king who listened. "But it is here. With you in this room. In this city. The heart of a servant."

"And undoubtedly with your lord", Baldwin added. Seeing this young woman to actually then turn surprised and she seemed to gape a little, until she sighed. Shaking her head though smiling.

"Yes", she agreed. "My heart is also with my lord. I decided long ago to stay with him. And that is why I cannot go back to my family. I am no longer Adilad, but…"

"Sofia", Baldwin finished for her, earning another wondering look from the woman. "Yes, my sister told me of you. What you said. And she also told me… you have a daughter named Kalilah."

Sofia nodded. "Yes."

"I hear she is a brilliant child. Kind and caring. Just like her mother", the king continued, Sofia nodding for the second time, smiling this time tenderly.

"She is."

"And is her father as proud of her as you are, Sofia? How Balian thinks of her, I wonder?"

Baldwin witnessed Sofia to stiffen due to his question, though there was a flicker of something warm in her eyes. Her instantly shaking her head in denial.

"No my lord. Kalilah is not my lord's child", she redressed, Baldwin inclining his head again interested.

"But is loved by him as if she were?" he questioned. Sofia met his gaze and sighed deeper, however soon smiling gently once more, this time nodding in consent.

"Yes, my lord."

"My sister told me… that your lord cares much of your daughter. Being like a father to her. So, maybe the place your heart has settled in doesn't bring happiness only to you, but to others as well."

Sofia said nothing but simply returned the king's gaze. Falling into her thoughts, her gaze starting to wander within the room as curt silence descended. But she didn't need to speak for the man to see everything from her eyes, the answer he'd suspected himself for some time now. He smiled slightly behind the mask.

"I wish I could've met her, your Kalilah", he said. "From what I've heard she appears to be a luminous child. No wonder your lord loves her as his own."

Sofia's gaze moved back to the king, to measure him, detecting the endless smile in his light irises. But after awhile she offered him slight smile in return, picking up her work again in silence. She had nearly finished treating his body with the male physicians, but she knew better not to ask the king to reveal his face. She had decency enough not to be so ignorant, as exposing his wretched body like this to outsiders must've been hard enough for the king. But she was soon taken aback when she put the bowl away from her lap, about to place bandages over the sensitive skin, Baldwin's hand however stopping her. The king beckoning to the mask of silver.

"I realize you must be throughout", he remarked, letting out a sigh. "It is alright. I now trust you enough to let you see."

Sofia smiled thankfully, nodding, then lifting the bowl back on the bed, saying something to the physicians who now backed away. Sofia rounding the large bed to drop the canopy down to offer some privacy for the king, her soon enough going through the curtains and sitting back on her spot. Locking gazes with the king. She saw him nod once more, his irises reflecting trust which somewhat moved the young woman. And so encouraged by his sincere comply Sofia then took hold of the mask, carefully removing it.

Baldwin's automatically hold back a breath, waiting to see Sofia's ultimate reaction upon seeing his in the worst manner mutilated features. But Sofia only sighed at what she saw, not the least terrified like he'd momentarily feared in small part of his heart, smiling at him kindly.

"I have seen worse", she told him, her plain indifference causing relief to replace the dread in the young king's heart, him smiling back at her. Sofia witnessing the other survived corner of his mouth to rise, and then with no word more she dipped the cloth into the remedy. Starting the treatment on his face.

* * *

It was early morning when Sofia finally stepped out of the king's quarters. Sighing for fatigue the stayed up hours of the night had left behind as the doors were closed behind her. She'd done everything she could to help. But still it wasn't enough. She knew it as did her father's physicians. Baldwin's illness had advanced too far for him to be cured, and Sofia suspected he didn't have long to live. That was the reason the king had eventually told her to leave, seeing the same hopelessness in her eyes she'd referred to while telling him about the man whose life she'd once tried to save. Where he'd only smiled in understanding, urging her to go back to Ibelin to her daughter. To someone who needed her more.

Sofia closed her eyes briefly for pity as lifted her scarf, wrapping it around her head lightly, and started to walk along the same corridor she'd used with Balian months ago when they'd met the king for the first time. But Sofia was then surprised to see Sibylla, who walked into sight behind a wall. Sofia seeing her face to be worn for worry as she now looked at her questionably.

"How is my brother?" she inquired, walking to Sofia while trying to keep her voice from faltering, however not being able to hide the tint of sadness in it from Sofia. Sofia looked down, curtsying.

"I've done everything I can", she answered. "As has my father's physicians who are still with him. But this disease is only treatable, postponed by right handling. But not curable I'm afraid."

Sibylla's eyes were now filled with similar understanding to her brother's as well as sadness, her nodding and looking down dejected. "I thank you for… treating my brother and staying here, even Kalilah would've needed her mother more at Ibelin. I'm truly grateful for your kindness, Sofia."

Sofia smiled, placing her hand briefly on Sibylla' s who had extended hers. But then Sofia curtsied again, bowing her head.

"Then, my lady Sibylla, I take my leave", she said, straightening, Sibylla nodding again but in concur this time.

"Yes. Go to Kalilah. She needs you", she granted with a small smile, Sofia giving her one more polite smile until passed her. Gathering her a little longer hem from what she was used to, not to trip, as hurried along the corridor. The other set of doors at the start of the corridor naturally opened for her as Sibylla gazed after her sadly, soon turning to enter her brother's rooms.

Sofia crossed the outer corridor, seeing the sun now starting to rise and bring light to the pale blue sky. As well conjuring a smile on her lips before she entered back inside the palace, walking all the way toward the courtyard along the same route. But as she then reached a hall beside the garden, a sudden voice starting to speak startled her half to death.

"You think you are leaving here?" Guy stated sullenly from Sofia's right. Causing her to gasp for scare, her twirling around to see the said man stand by the wall. Eyeing at her with piqued eyes, until started to walk toward her with determined steps. Sofia feeling slight fear upon seeing him approach but didn't let it show, simply staring back at Guy serene as retreated away from him instead.

"I am no slave, I am free to leave. I only came to treat the king and now that done I wish to return to my lord", Sofia pointed out the plain fact, about to walk away. But before she could escape him Guy's hand grabbed her arm roughly, wrenching her back. Sofia meeting his irritated gaze as Guy instantly leant closer, displaying oppressive superiority on his face again when their stare lasted.

"_I_ am your lord, woman", he stressed remarkably, Sofia lifting her jaw. "Princess or not, I paid a price of you. You are mine. You belong to me, and therefore your knight will be breaking against the commandments of our Almighty Father if you go to him. It is a sin to covet other man's property."

Sofia felt even greater flicker of fear, but yanked herself free, backing a couple of steps as stared at Guy. Hiding the spooked expression within her eyes with contempt. And as expected rage seethed in his veins due to Sofia's unyielding disobedience and he walked forth. Lifting his riding crop to possibly slash at her across the face like once before, Sofia stiffening and stepping back once more. But she was saved in time by the echo of approaching footsteps in the hall.

"Guy de Lusignan!" Tiberias' voice called out, causing the said man to freeze in turn and slowly, in irritation he turned around to see Tiberias stand at the doorway. Eyeing at him and Sofia suspiciously, but Sofia was sure to see anger in his gaze when Tiberias soon walked toward them.

"Your troupes are waiting for your return", Tiberias reminded Guy, narrowing his eyes as arrived by Sofia's side who glanced at him in relief. Guy's brow twitching as he somehow managed to control himself, however returning the marshal's gaze with as pungent eyes as his. Tiberias next inclining his head an expectant look on his face.

"Your men are waiting for you to lead them back into the city, I believe", he repeated, his voice a tad more emphasizing for it to have an effect on Guy.

Guy let out a breath of vent up vexation but made a brisk nod, letting go of the whip and returning it to his belt, Sofia calming down as after directing one more look at her he then strode away. Eventually vanishing from the room. Sofia finally daring to release a breath of relief herself, her next turning to Tiberias to thank him. But his expression was only earnest as instead of receiving her gratitude he instantly placed his hand on her back, leading her toward the end of the hall in a hurry.

"Go back to Ibelin now. I send two of my men for your protection", he urged as seriously, pushing Sofia forward. But even she could hear the haste in his voice, regardless Sofia stopped momentarily. Meeting the marshal's eyes in turn, thankfully, bowing.

"Thank you", she said sincerely, Tiberias' gaze now softening and he nodded, though didn't smile. And so once more driven by the man Sofia then hurried all the way to the courtyard where her horse was waiting for her, as did the promised Tiberias' knights. Sitting on their own steeds.

Sofia mounted in a flash, them then leaving the palace grounds straight away, as Tiberias had probably ordered his men to take Sofia away from Guy as quickly as possible. And Sofia couldn't feel but relieved as she rode out of the entrance, leaving the palace and the certain individual behind. Eventually her once more worry consumed mind turning happier as the familiar lands of her lord's started to appear before her during the long ride.

* * *

Balian stood on the city wall as followed the troupes to return back to the city, Guy riding at the front of his own forces. His eyes narrowed only slightly as he eyed at the said man, Guy also soon lifting his gaze to see Balian above him, staring back at him with as hard and contemptuous eyes. Almaric stepped forth to behold the arrival of the army with his lord, but then a soldier arrived. Informing that the king had requested to see Balian, Almaric appearing surprised by this.

"Is he well enough to meet anyone?" he wondered out loud, shaking his head. "The king was very weak yesterday. Amira's skills in healing must be then superior if he has the strength to meet you, my lord."

Balian's somewhat grim mind turned lighter as he realized to most likely meet Sofia at the palace along with the king, him smiling slightly to himself due to the sound of his companion's words.

"Yes they must."

The soldier brought Balian straight to the palace. Him again following the same route to the king's quarters, where he then later found the ruler to be waiting for him with Tiberias. The marshal of Jerusalem seated on a chair of his own on Baldwin's left, looking utmost serious himself as his gaze took in the arrived young baron. Balian halting a little farther away from the king, examining him. Noting him to keep his back straight while seated on his chair regardless of his affliction, this king's regained dignity telling Balian Sofia and Saladin's physicians to have done remarkable job in treating him. Balian smiling in his mind, where only stared back at the two men in earnest. Baldwin now looking up to him.

"So, my friend, the time has come to conclude my affairs", the king started, getting to the point without wasting time for mincing words. "If I leave the army with Guy, he will take power through my sister and make war on the Muslims. We have decided that you shall take command of the army of Jerusalem… Will you defend my nephew while he's king?"

Balian had been taken aback by such a great position offered to him so suddenly, but he now looked down thoughtfully. Tiberias measuring him intently, fingering a rosary in his hand, until Balian's frank eyes rose back to the king. "Whatever you ask, I will serve", he complied with a nod, without a hesitation.

"No, hear it all before you answer", Baldwin contested, looking at Balian remarkably behind the mask as leant forward a little. An interested inquiry appearing in his eyes. "Would you marry my sister Sibylla, were she free of Guy de Lusignan?" he then questioned after a small pause, stunning Balian even more with this latest and most gracious offer.

Hesitating Balian considered the suggestion for a brief moment, glancing away. He would marry Sibylla? In order to claim the entitlement to lead the king's armies he would have to become… "And Guy?" Balian queried, his gaze rising again from the carpet to look at Baldwin quizzically, where Tiberias' stare was significant.

"He will be executed", he clarified on behalf of the king, Balian turning to face him. "Along with his knights who do not swear your allegiance."

"I cannot be the cause of that", Balian announced. As well without a second thought, him shaking his head slightly as was met with the king's irises once more before his looked down. Tiberias lifting his brows at him.

"_Whatever yous ask, I will serve_", he reminded Balian of his quickly given promise a moment ago. The king turning his head to stare at adamant Balian, wheezing a little while waited his response. But Balian then returned his gaze only seriously.

"A king may move a man, you said…" Balian remarked, beckoning to Baldwin. "…but the soul belongs to the man."

Baldwin weighed his reply for a moment himself, first a bit surprised by this young knight's denial. But then he nodded in concur, recalling their conversation from long ago. "Yes I did", he agreed. Balian bowed his head slightly.

"You have my love", he promised, looking up. "And my answer."

Baldwin was truthfully baffled. He didn't quite understand the reason why this man refused a chance to marry his sister, as his sister's attachment to this knight was very distinct. She'd even spent months at his residence at Ibelin for sole purpose only. So wouldn't it only be logical to believe Balian to have allowed her to stay for so long because he'd become fond of her as well? But as Baldwin then gave a little more thought to this matter, he soon had a realization. Nodding contemplatively.

"Someone also said that the man's soul does not belong to the man", he corrected, Balian gazing at him in wonder. "…but to God. And man's heart… it can be possessed by only one person."

Baldwin looked up to Balian remarkably, like once before that day as well finding a verification to his qualms from his brown eyes which returned his stare. Baldwin then sighing.

"So be it", he agreed, leaning back. "I've got your answer, you may return to Ibelin. You have my instructions given to you the last we met."

Balian nodded, bowing his head at his king before turned to leave. Walking toward the door, where Tiberias now stood from his seat in dismay. Sending slightly bewildered look after the young man until followed him. The marshal not matching Balian's steps until he was striding along the outer corridor.

"Why do you protect Guy, _hm_?" Tiberias demanded, looking at Balian who appeared indifferent to his perplexity. Tiberias standing in front of him to stop him, looking into Balian's eyes incredulously. "He's a man who insults you… hates you. He'd kill you himself if he had the chance. And would take Sofia away from you if given the means and an opportunity to that."

Balian's face was now visited by bewilderment in turn as he gazed at Tiberias questionably, Tiberias returning his stare only solemnly.

"Is she still here?" Balian asked tensely, but Tiberias shook his head.

"No. I sent her back to Ibelin this morning after saving her from Guy. It was apparent that he wants her, but for what reason I do not know. Maybe to get to you through your main servant, her attractiveness being only a pleasant perk", Tiberias answered, Balian frowning, and the marshal saw his eyes to fill with irritation. But the older man then continued more gently.

"But for the salvation of this kingdom… would it be so _hard_ to marry Sibylla?" he inquired curiously, returning to the main topic. Noticing Balian to turn a little dejected by now, dropping his gaze in fervent ponders.

"Jerusalem has no need of a perfect knight", Tiberias added, meeting Balian's eyes with a hint of a smile. But then determination chased away the doubt from the young baron's gaze.

"No", Balian stated with a shake of his head. "It is a kingdom of conscience… or _nothing_. And when it comes to marrying Sibylla… I cannot. My heart can belong to only one person. I already have my princess."

Tiberias was surprised. But as he now stared at Balian he this time saw gentleness in his eyes, making them suddenly warm again after the coldness shining from them due to the mention of Guy. And as Balian now smiled the older crusader reckoned to understand his reasons. Shaking his head himself, before giving half disbelieving half amused look to Balian.

"Does this princess even _know_?" he questioned in amusement indeed, Balian's smile widening.

"No."

Tiberias thought a moment again, pondering, until sighed for the last time resigned, waving his hand at Balian. "Then go. Go and give her her kingdom before she finds a husband and leaves you!" he urged, glancing at the younger man a faint smile on his lips and a remarkable gleam in his eyes, until turned around. Walking away. "After all the most loyal is a vow made out of love. And loving another man would certainly make her break her pledge to you, Balian."

Balian smiled to himself as followed Tiberias to vanish within the palace. Yes. Balian would tell her. Tonight, right after his return to Ibelin.

* * *

Balian finally arrived to his manor after a long ride, dismounting his horse as his eyes peered at the house, Latif appearing from the house to take the animal to the stables. Where Balian took a first step toward the entrance, sighing, feeling how happiness started to stir within him. But then a familiar voice called out to him from the door, lifting his spirits even more.

"Balian is back! Balian is back!" Kalilah shouted, running down the few steps of stairs as excitedly as ever and Balian grinned automatically. Scooping the girl up into his arms, Kalilah returning the smile as delighted.

"Kalilah's happy! First momma came back and now Balian came to Kalilah! Now we're together again!" the girl continued, wobbling in his arms. Balian now turning thoughtful.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, Kalilah pointing forward at the yard.

"She went to milk the goats with the others!" she told him, soon pouting. "Kalilah would've wanted to help, but momma said Kalilah to scare the goats for them not to give milk!"

Balian chuckled, tilting his head in concur. "Your mother was right."


	16. Place Of Happiness

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

As Sofia was occupied Balian took Kalilah with him to his room, playing with her until about two hours later she fell asleep on his bed. Balian taking this as a chance to examine the sleeping girl once more, smiling, sweeping the rich brown locks away from her face as leant against the bed's side. Kalilah and Sofia really looked alike while asleep…

But soon Balian heard footsteps and he looked to the door, seeing Sofia to step into the room. He noted she wasn't wearing her usual clothes under her muslin, but she was still dressed into the borrowed blue gown the royal servants used in the palace. Balian's eyes examining her for awhile in turn until he stood, smiling at Sofia's surprise to see Kalilah sleeping soundly in her lord's bed again. But she then let out a laugh, a smile rising on her lips as well when she looked at Balian apologetically.

"I am sorry. She was already tired this afternoon after waiting for you to return so pateintly, my lord", Sofia explained, walking to the bed and sat down to gaze at her daughter. Balian glancing at sleeping Kalilah.

"It is alright. I rather enjoyed myself with her", Balian reassured, meeting the now amused eyes of Sofia's, until it was her turn to stand.

"I shall take her to my room", Sofia said, reaching out to lift Kalilah, but Balian stopped her by taking a hold of her arms. Smiling wider.

"No. I can do it", he offered, exchanging a remarkable look with Sofia who was eyeing at him surprised. But before bending down to lift Kalilah himself, Balian noticed that measuring look Sofia suddenly gave him, examining his face.

Ignoring her observation Balian carefully raised the sleeping girl from the cushions. Locking gazes with Sofia's once more until walked past her to the door, Sofia's eyes following him unreadable expression in them until he was momentarily gone. Balian taking Kalilah straight to Sofia's room to sleep, placing her under the covers and gave the girl one more smile before left. But as he returned to his rooms and went to the bedroom he was surprised to find Sofia to have left, him sighing. Should he go look for her?

Balian walked to the washing basin habitually, deciding to wash up and change before going to talk with Sofia. He filled the basin with water and cleaned his face, though not feeling like bathing at the moment. But Sofia beat him to the chase by suddenly coming back, Balian turning to meet with her smiling eyes. Him noticing her to be carrying something again, Sofia now beckoning toward the feet of the bed.

"It seems you are in need of a shave, my lord", she elaborated, surprising Balian again before his hands rose to feel his jaw and cheeks, him indeed realizing his beard to have grown longer than it usually was. Sofia smiled at this, laying the tray on the table.

"Please sit. I'll be ready soon", Sofia urged, giving Balian one more look before concentrated on preparing her instruments.

Balian smiled slightly, obeying, drying himself first before sitting on the trunk in front of the bed. And soon Sofia came to him, holding a small bowl of shaving cream and in her other hand she had scissors and a razor. She sat down onto the bed again, placing the equipment by her side until examined Balian a little longer, turning his head. Until soon looked mischievous.

"Do you wish me to remove it all or do you want to stay in your current fashion?" she questioned, meeting Balian's eyes to see denial. Sofia laughing a bit as then fingered his as well grown hair thoughtful. "I agree. Shaved cheeks would not make you look any more sublime, my lord", she complied, then tilting her head. "Maybe I should cut your hair as well if we have time..."

"No. This is enough", Balian answered with a grateful smile. Sofia nodded, taking the scissors in her hand and bending Balian's head a little backwards she started to trim his beard in deep concentration.

"Did she wake up?" Sofia then asked, glancing at Balian briefly. Her loose hair fell inside his shirt when she leant closer to see better, tickling him. Balian shook his head.

"No. I dare say not even Darcy could get her awake as so tired she is", he stated, Sofia smiling in amusement.

Balian listened to the sound of the scissors as Sofia continued, using them carefully, but as well habitually. Which told him this not to be her first time trimming a man's beard. But as his thoughts now started to drift he turned suddenly very serious.

"You shouldn't have come with us to Kerak", he said, turning around to give Sofia a severe look, frowning slightly. "You could've been killed. That is why I told you to stay. Like I said, Kalilah has only one mother and she would be devastated to lose you again…"

Sorrow flickered in Balian's eyes momentarily as he gazed at Sofia, him now taking notice of the bruise which had formed on the corner of her right eye due to the hit she'd gained at the battlefield. He lifted his hand, to touch it as Sofia too gave him slightly sad look back, before then wrinkled her brows. Sofia sighing, closing her eyes until spoke.

"And so she has only one father", she stated, now surprising Balian completely. He gave her a bewildered gaze, his hand retreating as Sofia sighed again, lifting her eyes to meet his. They were tender as she then shook her head.

"Kalilah loves you", she said the truth, continuing working with Balian's beard. "And she would be as devastated to lose you too, my lord. The man she looks up to. The man she has the closest of a father she could ever have. That is why I came with you... How could I let a man die who is so important to my daughter? I know she has a strong bond with you… which I approve. Only if you feel comfortable with it, my lord, I allow Kalilah to think of you as her father."

Balian was delighted due to Sofia's last words. But even though he was all in all rather dumbfounded by her, he now recalled something. Him thinking a moment until released a breath. "You saved me", he realized. "Without you I might have died yesterday."

Sofia smiled, eyeing at her lord. "Then wasn't it good that I disobeyed you?" she asked, Balian letting out a laugh as looked at her in amusement.

"You didn't disobey me. You didn't only listen to me."

Sofia's smile widened for equal amusement, but again she continued to even Balian's facial hair, them sharing another comfortable silence. Balian feeling some of Sofia's hair now fall over his shoulder, sensing their softness on his chest right above his collar. He sighed, closing his own eyes briefly.

"You knew that man at the desert…" he started soon, opening his eyes again to direct a glance to the young woman's direction. "...was not the servant of the man I killed."

Sofia smiled apologetically. "Forgive me. But as Imad said, it was for the best of everyone's interest to keep our identities hidden. I recognized him. After all I knew him as the commander of my father's armies when I was a little girl."

Balian lifted his brows. "And the dog who ran to you? He knew you."

Sofia sighed. "He was once mine. Father gave him to me for my 8th birthday", she explained.

"Then I understand why dogs seem to love you."

Balian heard Sofia let out a low laugh, her hair tickling him more due to the shaking of her head. He smiled as well, falling into his thoughts until Sofia snapped him out of them by changing side. Starting to trim his right cheek next, turning his jaw to the other direction. She then looked at him questionably.

"I heard that the King wanted to see you, my lord", she said. "He told me he was to call you to him after I left. What did he say, if I may inquire?"

Balian thought a moment. "He asked me take command over his armies in place of Guy", he revealed, flash of anger in his eyes as he said the man's name. Sofia was surprised but smiled, eyeing at his jaw a little.

"That is an honor", Sofia noted. "What did you answer?"

Balian thought a moment again, his suddenly adamant gaze falling. "I declined", he told her, Sofia's hands stopping as he looked up again. "In order to replace Guy and become the head of the king's army… I would have to be the future king of Jerusalem."

Sofia now froze briefly due to Balian's latest revelation, the scissors falling a little as she gave him quick sad look before she smiled slightly. "You would have to marry Sibylla", she specified, Balian flinching hardly noticeably. Now he gave her a glance as she instead looked away, that polite smile on her lips and continued cutting.

"Would it be so horrible? If you could change things into better by accepting the king's offer and indeed marry such a elegant woman like lady Sibylla?" she then asked.

"I'm no king", Balian responded, staring forward. "I'm not even a true lord. I only became one after arriving to Holy Land as a man who had nothing where I came from."

Sofia paused once more, now straightening and she gave her lord a serious look this time, examining him. But soon she surprised Balian.

"You are king", she objected abruptly, causing Balian to gasp again and he turned to meet Sofia's eyes which looked back at him serious. Them however now softening as she put away the scissors, taking his hand and pulled him to his feet. Walking him to the balcony after pushing the twin doors aside, Sofia's gaze next sweeping over the lands of her lord's, until she smiled. Facing Balian.

"Look at this", she exhorted, in turn Balian's eyes moving from Sofia to the vast plains below him. "These lands are your kingdom. All the families living here, all women, children and men… to them you are like a king who looks after them."

Sofia now smiled sweetly, turning her eyes slowly back to Balian as continued. "It doesn't matter what you once were. Because here, now… you have all the makings of your own kingdom, Balian."

Balian flinched yet again, but for pure astonishment this time. Sofia had never called him by his name. Only once before and now… he knew it to have been somewhat different. Everything about her the moment his Christian name had slipped her lips, possibly by accident. Or not. He turned to stare at Sofia, meeting her eyes as she smiled at him again. It reaching her eyes, Balian eventually breaking into one as well, turning amused.

"Then all I need is a queen", he mused, but against his purpose Sofia's smile faltered due to this remark. Her eyes swiftly falling down before she walked back inside.

"I'm sure lady Sibylla would gladly be with you if you only let her, my lord", she said after awhile, Balian frowning at the reverted less lively tone of hers. He walked after her.

"Sofia…"

"Why did you refuse when the king offered her hand to you?" Sofia inquired then, turning. "I know she has taken a great fancy to you. And undoubtedly you must have been as infatuated by her as well…"

Sofia moved her eyes away, eventually turning to stare out of the window with a blank expression. Balian trying to interpret it for a awhile, momentarily discouraged, until turning serious he approached her. His own countenance softening the longer he gazed at the young woman, smiling tardily.

"I could not marry her", he explained. "Because then I would make her as miserable as Guy."

"How could that be? You care for her do you not?" Sofia queried incredulously, inclining her head toward her lord. Sensing his eyes on her as Balian now shook his head in denial.

"She does not have my heart", he revealed. Sofia sighed in consent, closing her eyes.

"Well, then you are right. You need to love someone from the bottom of your heart to make them happy", she concurred, once more gazing out of the window, Balian finally detecting an emotion in her irises. Which was sadness.

"Thank you, Sofia", he soon said, surprising the woman.

"For what?" she asked with a slight frown, Balian smiling again.

"For staying with me."

Sofia didn't answer at first, but Balian then saw her release another sigh before she then smiled always so gently. Her features regaining their gaiety for a fleeting moment. "I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else, my lord", she replied, finally looking at Balian. And he felt happiness invade his heart again because of it, him now taking a step forward. Sofia turning automatically to face him, her eyes locked with Balian's as her expression next turned only nonplussed.

"I do not understand you, my lord", Sofia admitted, measuring Balian carefully. Suddenly taken aback by the way he now appeared to gaze at her with a new regard of some kind, it daunting her in a strange way upon encountering it for the first time in her life. "I've always been good at reading people… But you… Now, in your eyes… I do not…"

Sofia looked down, suddenly in loss of words, escaping Balian's so keen become stare which made the words run away from her tongue like never before. Him eyeing at her affectionately, stopping in front of her.

"Look again", he urged, Sofia taking in a long breath and she lifted her head to gaze into Balian's brown irises. Him leaning a little lower.

"What do you see now when you look into my eyes?" he questioned, half not even noticing to have voiced out the pestering wonder in his mind.

Sofia stared back at him silent, searching his face and gaze with now undeniably tender eyes herself. Doing this for a while until smiled then, her attention like before drawn away from her lord's demeanor. Balian next watching how her hands rose, setting on his chest tentatively and started to stroke his shirt. Until then one close to unbearable moment later Sofia met his eyes again.

"Love", she breathed, questionably.

Her voice had been unsure, as if she'd been afraid to be presuming something that wasn't there. But with no avail, as due to her response even greater happiness took over Balian in an instant. This time but encouraged him then yanking Sofia to him on an impulse, kissing her passionately, the ardor of his reaction surprising even himself. However being it so sudden and eager, in that same second he realized at some part of his mind to have hold this in for a long time now. But regardless of her dismay Sofia didn't hesitate long to return the gesture as eagerly, her hands rising on his cheeks, before moving on to caress his hairline. However not answering his kiss as fiercely as Balian, but didn't find his vehemence intimidating. Accepting him, only spurring Balian's fervor.

They turned kissing, Balian about to propel Sofia toward the bed in the surge of emotions roaring within him, the abruptly flared affection pumping in his veins demanding. Leading his hands as they locked Sofia into their tight embrace. But just as he thought it to be impossible, in a blink of an eye he as suddenly pulled away from Sofia. Only God knowing how he was able to stop.

Sofia's eyes opened and she gave him confused look, searching his features again, Balian meeting her brightened dark ponds of deep water with his hazel ones. Out of breath, shaking his head.

"No…" he breathed, Sofia frowning slightly. "Not like this."

Sofia stepped away from him, now giving him somewhat hurt glance as interpreted Balian's refusal as regret of what had just happened. Her hands sliding down from his chest as she turned away, placing a rueful hand on her lips herself, closing her eyes. Actual pain she hadn't expected starting to quickly grasp her chest. Did not her lord want her? Of course he didn't, how could've she even considered such a whim to be likely…

But as she next tried to leave, Balian stopped her by reaching out a hand to take a hold of her jaw, turning her to face him like before. Her eyeing at him questionably once more, until let out a breath when Balian pressed close to her, pulling her hair behind her back. His hands stopped on her neck, pushing under the loosely put on scarf to feel her warm skin. Faint smile rising on his lips.

"Like this", he whispered, Sofia taking in a breath as she then allowed Balian to kiss her once more, but this time gently and gradually. Balian not wanting to become one of those men who'd touched Sofia before, forced themselves on her without her consent. No, instead he would show her that he cared for her, genuinely. Being as gentle as he could, taking his time to prove himself different from the previous men of Sofia's life with his but affectionate touches.

Sofia relaxed in Balian's arms, turning as well happy when her lord's fingers swept over her cheeks adoring while the kiss lasted, her momentarily surfaced doubt whisked away with that most significant endearment. Sofia reckoning not to have been this happy ever before but the day Kalilah had woken up after weeks of fever. But actually, no. No, she wasn't equally as happy now, but even more. Balian's lips on hers making her realize that she could never be happier than now in this man's embrace. How on earth hadn't she seen how deeply she'd come to care for him before this moment? Well now she did, admitting to cherish this long time protector of hers from all her being.

Balian finally pulled away from her, resting his forehead on Sofia's momentarily until opened his eyes, meeting with hers. Seeing them not to be shy or rejecting, but instead Balian felt them to be calling out to him. Looking into his somehow inviting as then a gust of wind put out the candles in the room, them being enclosed into the twilight of the early night. Sofia soon letting out a breath as stepped back, taking Balian hands for him to follow, their eyes locked to one another as she led him forward with slow steps.

Sofia stopped due to light jerk of Balian's arm, still staring at him as he now lifted his hand, pulling her scarf away to push his fingers into her hair. And not breaking their deep stare it was his turn to walk her toward the bed, Sofia soon stopping again as felt herself to bump into it, Balian drawing nearer again. Now slipping her muslin from her shoulders, it falling on the floor before Balian kissed Sofia again. Them sharing another long, soft, exploring kiss until Sofia dropped on the bed, Balian's lips not parting from hers as he crouched before. Lifting his hands again to land them on her shoulders, them soon starting to slowly slide Sofia's dress away. Slight sigh escaping Sofia's lips as she felt the dress fall down from her upper body, Balian now separating from her. Sofia meeting his gaze which now spend a few seconds to examine her, but differently from the manner Sofia had been accustomed.

No man had ever looked at Sofia without lust in his eyes in a situation like this. But from all her masters Balian was the first to gaze at her this way, so calmly, far from that aroused manner men had always eyed at her in the past. But this indeed was different from all those times of intimacy, because what Sofia now saw in Balian's eyes wasn't pure desire. But it was…

Balian smiling gaze then fell, to look at Sofia's birthmark. The very same he'd seen on Kalilah, his hand rising yet again to trace it with his thumb, where Sofia's gentle eyes remained focused on him the least embarrassed. Her poise actually surprising Balian, but he let it slide from his mind as then lifted his eyes again to look deep into Sofia's, to witness their call once more. Sofia's other hand setting on his wrist, where the other brought his face closer to hers. So provoked he couldn't bring himself to resist any longer, Balian kissing her again, more avidly.

His hands now slid back up through her shoulders on her neck, then moving on her back as he brought her closer. Balian now understanding himself what made Sofia worth paying treasures amount of riches to have her. Balian breaking apart from her, eyes closed, his lips next moving down her jaw and neck before placing a tender kiss on it. Sofia releasing a sigh, her arms also finding their way on his back as Balian laid her down gently. Her feeling every muscle trough Balian's shirt to vibrate under her fingers as he moved his arms, one now sliding down along her waist.

But then a sudden knock broke their little bubble of ecstasy, them gasping, Balian soon however ignoring it.

"My lord Balian!" one of the servants shouted from the door, his tone appearing a bit hasty. "You have a visitor!"

"Tell him to return tomorrow!" Balian shouted back, turning his head as landed a kiss on the right side of Sofia's neck. Her hand brushing up the back of his head before she lifted it to kiss him.

"My lord, it is princess Sibylla!"

Sofia halted in middle of her intent, her eyes snapping open as Balian as well was surprised, him separating from her. Wrinkling his forehead. He was momentarily confused by the unexpected announcement, hesitating, rising from on top of her as then looked at Sofia apologetically who levered herself up to return his gaze. Balian sighing at her expression but swept his hand through her hair.

"I'll come back", he promised, placing a peck on her lips before stood. Sofia nodding, smiling weakly. "Wait here."

Sofia followed Balian to leave the room, soon hearing the door close. Instantly sudden sorrow grasping her, her this time releasing a downcast sigh. Sibylla was here? Then could it mean that…

Sofia now sat up, looking down sadly as lifted her dress over her shoulders with slow movements, taking the muslin from the floor until stood herself. She should've seen this. She… wasn't the right woman to offer affection to her lord, but the one who now was downstairs with him. Sofia… had her place. And Sibylla was something she anymore wasn't, could offer him so much more than her. Zuleika had been probably right to warn them not to suit one another in the end…

Upon realizing this with heavy heart Sofia then returned back to the reality, walking out of the bedroom with a sad breath. Going through the rooms all the way to the door, exiting her lord's quarters.

Balian walked down the stairs in haste, feeling utmost confusion for Sibylla's unannounced return to Ibelin. He didn't know what to make of it, but what he knew instead was that he was extremely bothered by the look Sofia had given him the moment he'd left his room. So even he'd told her to wait for him… He wasn't sure would she. Balian had after all left her in middle of such situation because of another woman, Balian sighing at this vexing fact as now arrived to the yard. Finding several horsemen loitering about the premises, Sibylla dismounting from her own horse upon seeing him.

"Sibylla!" he called, his tone questionable as the princess now hurried to him, her features reflecting but sorrow and disbelief. Her gazing back at Balian for a moment as came to a fleeting halt with a slight incredulous shake of her head, until then closed the distance between them. Pressing close to him, embracing him.

"Who are you to refuse a king?" she asked indeed incredulously, Balian only staring down in silence as he now came to understand the reason for her sudden arrival. Frowning a little as listened to Sibylla, her somewhat distraught expression turning more severe as she continued. "I will have power. Without Guy or with him. Guy isn't dead at your say-so, or my brother's. But at mine…"

Balian locked gazes with Sibylla as she now drew apart from him, looking up to him.

"Do you have any idea of Jerusalem, except that it is yours?" he questioned, in disbelief himself as his eyebrows wrinkled. "You will never hold it in peace, as your bother did. It will be _war_."

"My grandfather took Jerusalem in blood", Sibylla responded in earnest. "I'll keep it the same way, or any way I can."

Meanwhile on her way to the kitchen Sofia froze in middle of the stairs as she spotted the two of them at the yard, surprised after believing them to have gone somewhere more private. But as she saw the way Sibylla looked at her lord in similar fashion she had but minutes past, her hands stroking his face, Sofia let out a distressed sigh. Returning back behind a wall to hide. Her heart which was filled with sincere happiness just a moment ago now weighed by sadness. Painful realization. Heartbreak some may have called it.

Sibylla's features now softened as she smoothed Balian's cheek, clear affection in her eyes. "I am what I am. I offer you that… and the world", she said, gazing at Balian hopelessly as the affection was now partly replaced by subtle plead, her smiling slightly where Balian just examined her without a response. But as she next tried to kiss him, Sofia wrinkling her brows at the sight in her hiding, against the onlooker's presumptions Balian lifted his jaw to avoid the princess' endearment with a sigh. Closing his eyes briefly.

"You say no?" Sibylla noted questionably, in disbelief again. Sofia eyeing at them in utmost confusion herself after witnessing Balian to turn down Sibylla's intimacy.

"Do you think I'm like Guy?" Balian inquired in turn seriously, measuring Sibylla. "That I would sell my soul?"

Sofia wasn't able to prevent the now honest feeling of relief to take hold of her due to his words. Smile spreading on her lips as she then grabbed her dress' hem, once more lighthearted heading back to the second floor, where oblivious of Sofia's presence Sibylla was staring at Balian in even greater disbelief. Maybe even in slight anger now, her soon turning around to leave, but in middle of her walk back to her escort she halted to give Balian a serious gaze after some thought.

"There'll be a day", she stated, meeting Balian's eyes. "…when you will wish you had done a little evil… to do a greater good."

Balian watched Sibylla's face to be consumed by pain mixed in with sorrow, her expression reminding of the one Sofia had worn earlier upstairs, as now her eyes turning moist Sibylla whipped around subdued. Balian glancing down slightly remorseful due to the distress he'd once more caused a woman in his life to experience, although didn't regret his refusal even now. They could never be. There could never be that light between them. Even here in the East.

Balian followed Sibylla to ride out of the gates with her guards, him then sighing for the second time as he then twirled around himself. Going straight back upstairs, frowning in worry. Had Sofia left? He felt a little dejected for this thought, fearing Sofia possibly to have misinterpreted the meaning of Sibylla's visit. But Balian was surprised in a relieving way as after entering the bedroom again he did find her there, her back turned to the door as she sat on the edge of his bed. Sofia's head tilting toward the sound of his steps as Balian stopped momentarily at the doorway.

"You're still here", he noted, his voice somewhat relieved. Sofia smiling.

"Do you then wish me to leave?" she inquired, Balian now seeing her turn on her spot to look into his eyes. Him instantly crossing the room to her, sitting down with a shake of his head.

"No", he answered, Sofia smiling as he picked up her hand which rested on her knee, holding her gaze. Until soon after a short exchange of looks Balian experienced the same rush of desire which drove him to lean forward, to kiss Sofia.

Sofia turned fully around, Balian moving in front of her to close her into his arms, until pushed her down. Them kissing for a while until Balian lifted his head, his hands securing on her waist again as they examined each other, Sofia smoothing his hair. Yes. What Sofia now saw in this man's eyes was love. Pure love, there was no mistake or doubt about that matter, and she felt herself now foolish to have believed otherwise. She let out a breath, her smiling eyes giving a measuring look to Balian until they closed.

"This is the first time…" she breathed. "…that a man sees me as a woman. And not as a Saracen courtesan."

Balian looked at Sofia gently, smiling amused as leant closer. "To me… you're just Sofia", he said, truthfully. "I know but a veiled woman I met on my way to Holy Land."

Sofia returned his smile, now stroking his still uneven beard until then looked amused herself. "What do you command, my master?" she inquired rather playfully, Balian joining her tease by leaning even lower, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"My command is… that now you give up your oath to me as a servant", Balian answered. "And be just Sofia. A simple Saracen woman."

Sofia's gaze and smile both softened. "As you wish, my lord", she complied, now lifting her head to kiss Balian in turn, her hands taking support from his neck before she broke apart, them now pushing under his shirt.

"…Balian."

The sound of his name triggered the passion in Balian and he kissed Sofia back, more passionately this time as well, his hands finding their way to pull down her dress once again before continuing to trace the arch of her back. Him feeling Sofia's tiny lips place a kiss on his neck, him returning the gesture soon enough with several kisses on her upper body, finding himself completely contended for the first time in months.

* * *

Sofia woke up in middle of the night, probably about a couple of hours after falling asleep in Balian's arms.

Sofia's head rested on his chest, her hand on his stomach and now awake Sofia followed it to move up and down in the rhythm of Balian's calm breathing. Sofia sighed, closing her eyes momentarily again as felt her lord's arms around her, creating the comfortable feeling of warmth and protection. But no, this man was not her lord any longer…

Sofia's gaze rose, her turning her head to have a better view of sleeping Balian, instantly warmness filling her heart which started to race for affection due to the sight of this man by her side. Due to the love she know knew to feel for him, but which she had been blinded to identify as such before because of her stubborn, unyielding loyalty to him as a servant.

Sofia lifted herself higher, her hair sweeping over Balian's chest it had swung over, Sofia fearing to wake him. But Balian only shifted a little in his rather deep slumber, turning on his side as his hand which had fallen from Sofia's waist now pushed under his head. Sofia smiling at him, moving the hair out of his face, until then the feeling she'd anticipated to surface now took over her.

Sofia gazed at Balian now a little sadly, pulling her hand back from smoothing his face as sighed deep. Turning away from the man as rose from the bed, taking her muslin to slip it on. Closing it around herself with her arms as next went outside to the terrace, staring up to the dark sky. Finding it to be still late, but not early. Sofia walked to the chairs she'd once seated with Balian in a similar type of night like this, again pulling her legs under herself as sat down, gazing up hopelessly. She'd done it. She'd returned to the ways of the past she'd sworn to never revert back to again. But regardless that night she'd forgotten that promise by breaking against her God.

Sofia knew that this time didn't differ from any of those times she'd laid with men. Only difference was that this time she'd done it not simply because she had to, but because she'd wanted. She loved this man she'd so far respected as her lord and protector, so unlike before she'd given herself to him willingly. But that was exactly the reason why she felt shame in some part of her. Like noted this time she'd had the choice whether to break against Koran or not by sleeping with a man. And she'd after all chosen to ignore the demand of her other religion, which required the women to remain pure until marriage. Well that had long ago become unattainable for Sofia, but to her it was a matter of principle, which caused her happiness to be now shadowed by guilt. Had she done sin?

Sofia released a shaky breath, feeling ambivalent tears to roll down her cheeks partly without any reason. And even them felt wrong at the moment. She loved Balian, where she'd never loved any of the men she'd been a possession of before him. She loved him, so was what she did wrong? How _could_ it be wrong? She was already spoiled enough not to be included into the demands of Koran, already a sinner, nevertheless still feeling bad about her deeds even they made her happy at the same time. So Sofia then just sat there, fallen into these kind of thoughts, trying to reach the answer she though knew to be impossible to find. And for that realization her tears kept falling by themselves, as long as at some point later Balian found her. Stepping to the balcony, eyeing at her in bafflement to see her sit there alone.

"It's cold", his voice remarked abruptly behind Sofia's back, startling her, before she felt his hands on her shoulders. "You're wearing nothing warm."

Balian looked down at her, taking notice of her tears which caused him to frown in bewilderment. "What are you doing here out of bed, crying by yourself?" he inquired, eyeing at her in worry, but Sofia now shook her head. Looking up to him with a carefree smile.

"It is nothing."

Balian measured her, eventually making a slow nod. But then taking Sofia's hand he pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her. "You'll freeze", he reminded gently, eyeing at the indeed thin muslin covering her frame remarkably.

Sofia gave his shirtless upper body a significant look as well, but said nothing though as just returned back inside with amused smile, Balian sending slightly bored look after her upon detecting the hint in her gaze. Balian however following her after closing the balcony doors, turning Sofia around to kiss her for a moment. Soon pulling her back into the covers, her throwing the muslin on the chair before placed herself back into Balian's arms. Him starting to smooth her birthmark again, endless smile curving up the corners of his lips.

"Can't you sleep?" Balian asked, Sofia shaking her head.

"I just woke up and started to think."

Balian glanced at her. "About something that made you cry?"

"It was a silly thought. Nothing to be concerned of."

"Sofia…"

Sofia sighed at Balian's stressing tone, pressing her forehead against his cheek to feel the tingle of his stubble, until turned on her back. Staring at the canopy. "I just started to wonder was this choice of mine wrong", she confessed, frowning a little. "I just thought was it wrong for me to… share a bed with you."

Balian was surprised but soon turned momentarily serious as well, directing a look at Sofia's profile to witness her inner struggle, understanding her sentiments. Taking her hand and stroking her hair, pulling it over himself again into a dark silky fabric.

"It was not", he reassured, smiling. "Because if this were adultery… the Commandments are not for people like us. They are for the others."

Balian succeeded in lifting her spirits as Sofia let out a small laugh, closing her eyes. Next just giving in again and enjoyed the intimacy of Balian's secure embrace, relying on the answer he'd just given her. But after a short silence filled with but the quiet noises of the night Balian started to speak, completely arbitrarily.

"You said once you've been to many places…" he remarked, looking at Sofia now in interest. "Which was the most peculiar place you've been to?"

Sofia was indeed surprised. But she then smiled, thinking, until her smile widened and she turned on her side again to face Balian who was waiting for her answer, leaning on his knuckles.

"Siberia", she revealed, seeing Balian's eyes to widen. But he then looked contemplative before broke into a smile.

"What is it like there?" he inquired, Sofia releasing another laugh.

"Cold. _Very_ cold. You need at least three furs to stay warm there while outside", she answered, then thinking a moment again. "And there is very much snow. So much that you almost drown in it if you aren't careful."

Balian smiled as gazed up, smoothing Sofia's upper back absentmindedly, listening to her tale as she continued.

"The climate is so cold there during winter that simple fire won't warm the stone castles common there. But you need as well three furs on top of your bed sheets and a herd of dogs to stay warm during nights. I always had at least five of them sleeping in my bed."

Now Balian let out a small chuckle. Sofia being able to feel him to be playing with her hair again, but as she then looked at his hands she was confused to see him braid them. She frowned, looking at the man in bafflement who did then have slightly embarrassed look in his eyes until he shrugged.

"Something Kalilah taught me", he explained. "She asked me to braid her hair, but was so disappointed when I couldn't that she showed me how to do it."

Sofia now lifted the braid from his hand and examined it. "If you are practicing with my hair, you should get some more of it before touching my daughter's curls", she prompted matter-of-factly, narrowing her eyes. "Her hair isn't like mine. It is hard to even be brushed smooth from all the tangles. Believe the woman who fights with them every morning and evening."

Balian let out a new laugh, raking Sofia's hair open from the messy foray of a braid. "Only if I have you to practice with."

"Who else."

Sofia then said nothing for a while until turned more serious again, Balian feeling her shoulders to tense a little. "It was in Siberia… where I saw Guy for the first time", she then admitted abruptly, her voice lowering. Balian's head snapping down to stare at her in dismay.

"You had met Guy before coming to Holy Land?" he asked, but Sofia then shook her head again.

"Not exactly met. I saw him once at the castle my former master lived in, but the moment was so brief that I didn't recognize him before hearing his name at the Pilgrim camp… Guy was the cousin of my master of that time", she explained.

Balian frowned, feeling the familiar disgust and anger to surface within him once again and he bettered his hold of Sofia. "Did he do something to you? Guy", Balian demanded then, angry edge in his voice. "Tiberias told me he harassed you at the palace."

"No! No, Tiberias saved me in time", Sofia replied a bit hastily, sensing Balian to relax under her. His chest dropping slightly as he sighed in relief, his curt ire whisked away by the smile he gained from Sofia, soothing him. Him making a curt nod, sweeping his fingers down her jawline.

They then just laid in each other's embrace for a while, silent, until Sofia continued to talk.

"Guy had come to visit his cousin back then", she said. "…and my master was bragging to have purchased a new mistress for himself… of royal blood, who was rumored to be a true princess in Holy Land. I believe that's what caught Guy's attention, and about two days later after he'd left the castle… my master was killed. At the hands of Guy, as it were his men who murdered him."

"To get you to himself", Balian specified, in contempt, Sofia nodding faintly.

"I was then immediately delivered from Siberia to Europe after Guy had bought me, and there I was lastly smuggled to France. Where I then met you, Balian. Where you saved me."

"Wasn't it my father who saved you?" Balian corrected in amusement, looking into Sofia's eyes. She sighed, now rolling onto him and stared at him.

"You did you part. You gave me water. Brought me food", she reminded, Balian shifting the position of his head to give her feigned look of irritation.

"Food which you didn't eat", he stated, inclining his head to make a tantalising point.

"It is the matter of principle, is it not Balian?"

Balian then took Sofia aback by sitting, grabbing her and causing her to end up on his lap. Seized by his arms, Balian now kissing her jaw. "It sounds so good when you say my name", he stated, opening his eyes, this time sarcastic look on his face. "Though I had just gotten used to be called _"your lord"._ Maybe you should call me that after all…"

Sofia sighed, rising from his lap to leave the bed once more. But Balian didn't let her by grabbing her, swinging her around playfully. Sofia landing on his back as he was quick to roll onto her next, locking her on her place so that she wasn't able to escape him. But his actions were only gentle and he wore smirk on his lips, Sofia meeting his amused eyes.

"You're not going anywhere", he mused, kissing Sofia for the umpteenth time. "Amira Sofia."

Sofia let out a soft snort, turning her back to Balian as set herself on her stomach. Balian moving her hair away, setting himself next to her to only examine the young woman for awhile, until her tattoo soon hit his eyes. Balian sitting up again, to trace its pattern. Inquiring smile rising on his lips.

"What is this?" he questioned, Sofia turning her head.

"Can't you tell?" she asked back. "I've seen the drawings on your desk, so I reckon you to know a thing or two about pictures."

Balian said nothing as only smiled, leaning lower as eyed at the henna tattoo. But Sofia then let out a defeated breath.

"It's a hibiscus", she told him, Balian nodding and planting another kiss in middle of the flower.

"I thought as much."

He then laid back down, them then eyeing at one another emotionally, until Balian's gaze then softened.

"I love you", he confessed suddenly, completely sincerely. Sofia's eyes widening for surprise and she lifted herself higher, Balian's eyes never leaving hers as he lifted his hand to touch the tattoo on her lips. "I never thought of loving another woman after my wife, but you have tranced me before I even noticed it… And now I know I was wrong."

Sofia's eyes as well softened, but at first she couldn't take his words as truth. From all the men she'd known no one had ever told her to love her. But as she now saw Balian to smile at her no lie in his eyes, his hand smoothing her features tenderly before pushing into her hair, she broke into a smile.

"You said there'll never be a man to give you happiness", Balian then continued, more seriously but still never shifting his eyes from Sofia's, as well now rising a little from his spot. "Let me be that man, Sofia. To both you and Kalilah. I don't need any promise made to my father bind me anymore to protect you. Because I will. Even if any vow would not oblige me."

Sofia felt her eyes to be filled with tears of joy. But this time she held them back as just smiled overjoyed, rising higher and gazed at Balian, the man she now loved more than she could've imagined. Pressing close to him, nodding, causing Balian to smile too true uncovered happiness deep within his eyes. But then he closed them as Sofia kissed him, him then pulling her back into his affectionate embrace. But after a moment of drawing calm patterns on Sofia's back Balian then broke apart, locking gazes with her as she placed her head on his shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

"Tell me", he urged then gently, tightening his hold of Sofia. "What happened the night you had to kill one of your masters."

Again Sofia stiffened. But this time only due to clear horror of that dreaded occurrence of her past, completely confused by Balian's so radical change of subject. Him feeling her brows to wrinkle painfully against his skin and her fingers to clench into a fist on his arm. But he then caught it, entwining his own fingers with hers to open the closed palm and took a hold of it, tracing the long scar tardily.

"I know it bothers you. As the act of murder I committed weighed me mind as greatly. I don't want you to carry such darkness within you alone, Sofia. Talk to me", Balian continued. "It will help you. Talking to you also relieved by guilt."

Sofia was silent, but she then let out a long breath. Him squeezing her encouragingly, compassion practically radiating from him. From the position of his arms wrapped around her, from the gaze which swept over her and from his very presence which had enclosed Sofia. Her now blinking, sad.

"You will hate me", she stated quietly, with the voice of the scared 14 year old from the past. Balian shaking his head slightly as swept her temple with his free hand.

"I won't. Never I will."

Sofia talked. Told Balian everything, with every further word leaving her lips the fear of being rejected by him increasing. To be suddenly shoved away from her beloved's arms as nothing but a horrid, walking embodiment of sin she'd often thought herself to be. But after she'd finished, near distressed tears again while laying numb in Balian's embrace, Balian who was staring at the canopy with pitying eyes himself then only frowned in utmost sadness and squeezed Sofia. Landing yet another gentle kiss on her paled forehead, his hand once more starting to smooth her head as if she indeed were still that frightened young girl of the past memory he'd just been recounted.

"I told you before", Balian reminded. "You deserve nothing but kindness and respect. There is nothing you have to be ashamed of, Sofia. Not with me."

Immense flood of relief washed over Sofia, her then just starting to nod in consent, closing her eyes and breathed in Balian's scent. She loved him. So much.

"Yes."


	17. Adilah

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Guy walked along the corridors of the prison. He was on his way to see Reynald who so stupidly had let himself to be arrested and humiliated in front of the whole court by that leper king. Annoyance then lifting its head in him due to the thought of his brother-in-law. His health had been frail for close to a year now, so why couldn't he just die and leave the king's position to the one it belonged? Guy scowled in frustration.

The crusader leading him now finally stopped, pointing at the cell at the end of the corridor with his hand. "My lord."

Guy gave no attention to the jailer as only brushed past him all the way to the cell of the imprisoned templar, where the said individual was sitting completely beaten and worthless. Guy experiencing even greater irritation due to the fact that he had to count on this failure. But what else could he have done? He was outside the king's favor, which put his life at risk no matter if he hold the loyalty of the largest host of the whole kingdom. Because if matters should go the way his brother-in-law intended, not even the support of the templars would prevent his removal from power. And should he wish to claim what was his rightfully, he needed to play his game right. Because he wanted nothing more but to witness the birth of his own kingdom of heaven. War against all the enemies of Christianity.

Guy now walked to the bars, pushing his hands through them and unwrapped a small roasted chicken he'd smuggled into the dungeons. Reynald standing up immediately, walking slowly toward him before snatched the meat greedily as if hadn't been fed for days instead of that sole day he'd so far been kept captive. About to bite into the bird, until then had a realization and handed some of it to Guy before placed a piece in his own mouth, the two exchanging gazes. Guy then staring down, where Reynald had another realization after a short moment of ponder.

"Do you really think the king wants you as head of the army once he's gone, hmm?" Reynald then questioned, swallowing. "Think your wife does?"

Guy stared at him, also realizing this very well after pondering about the distribution of power taking place within the palace behind his back. "I have a problem", he admitted, spreading his hands.

"Ah, yes. Balian", Reynald agreed, looking at Guy remarkably. "I saw him at Kerak. Celebrated. You must beware a popular man."

Guy looked up, irritation setting his eyes ablaze once more as he now thought about he templar's warning, Reynald soon leaning close to the bars so that no outer ears heard his following statement.

"Kill him", he urged quietly, Guy giving him a bit surprised look until then nodded in consent. Yes, Balian was the main spanner in the works of his plans, and he would've done nothing less than that. That meddling baron had to be defused in a one way or another.

"The Saracen woman who follows after him everywhere…" Reynald specified, Guy's eyes now hardening and he lifted his jaw.

"What of her?" he asked.

"Are you going to do something about her? He seems to have taken quite a fancy to her…" Reynald remarked, Guy squinting.

"Balian?" he stated in disbelief. He'd thought Balian to be sleeping with his wife, so such claim confused him. "What you mean, Reynald?"

"It is clear as day! Anyone could've seen it back at Kerak!" Reynald replied, now a bit annoyed. "Even you, if you hand't been so occupied lusting over the woman!"

Reynald gasped as Guy directed a warning glare at him, causing him to sallow.

"Your point being, Reynald?" Guy inquired impatiently, his tone darker. "That woman is mine. I paid a fortune of her, she belongs to me."

Reynald appeared now interested. "Who is she?" he queried, Guy lifting his clenched jaw again.

"Saladin's daughter", he revealed, this information taking Reynald aback in turn. "A paid mistress I bought several months ago, and who was reported to have vanished in middle of her journey here."

"Well it is obvious who's responsible of taking her", Reynald noted, actually looking at Guy rather amused this time. "You'd better think more carefully which woman you'll take in your bed. That woman is no good. She's with him."

"With who?" Guy demanded, though he was quite certain to have derived the answer to that quite obvious inquiry. Anger taking over him as he waited Reynald to speak.

"Balian. He cares for that woman. Maybe even loves her", Reynald responded nonchalantly. Guy lifted his jaw for the third time, looking suspicious.

"How do you know of this? Is this certain?"

"I already told you it is obvious! The way he was looking at her at Kerak, the looks he sent you when you were craving over that Saracen!"

Guy said then nothing in response as pondered this, instantly recalling the way Balian had acted back at the alley in Jerusalem after Guy had injured that woman. How she'd been the cause of Balian to spear his life. Balian had listened to her, and what's more apparently protected her from him… Guy now realizing the templar's words to be possibly true, breath of ire escaping his lips, until he next locked gazes with Reynald who seemed amused again upon seeing his vexation.

"Just thought you should know", he mused. "Maybe you can use this woman. Lure Balian into a trap. If you only can get to her that is…"

Guy fell into his thought for another moment, soon reaching a rather satisfying idea. Yes, he knew what he had to do. Jeering smile appearing on his lips as he now thought of the start of a plan devising in his mind, which he'd impose upon his nemesis with in every way heartfelt pleasure. Without a chance for him to foresee his scheme and prevent what was coming for him. Guy deciding here and there to ensure the man to understand that at length ridiculing him had its consequences, which Balian was soon to learn through the hard way, purposefully.

* * *

Sofia was first to wake up again, habitually, precisely around the first hours of the morning before the prayers started.

She let out a contended sigh, turning on her right side and smiled as felt Balian's hand slip from her back onto her waist again. But then she felt something else to be pressed against her chest, Sofia opening her eyes with a baffled frown to see Kalilah to be sleeping between her and Balian. The man's other arm working as a mattress to the small girl where the other had been indeed stretched out to close Sofia into their group hug.

Sofia blinked once for surprise, until soon enough broke into a sweet smile, trying to rise. But she sighed in frustration this time as found both Balian and her daughter to be laying on her hair, Sofia hardly being able to pull them free to sit up correctly. And now not at all so surprised she noticed Darcy to have joined them during the night as well, laying at their feet, now lifting his head. The dog appearing as if to grin at the young woman who shook her head at the two sneaked in individuals, but after landing a kiss on both Balian and her daughter's brow she then got out of the bed, dressing herself. She had to go pray like every morning.

Darcy let out a abrupt bark, Sofia freezing before she turned around to give the dog a little hard gaze. Both Balian and Kalilah stirring in their sleep, Sofia hushing the animal.

"Let them sleep!" Sofia scolded with a whisper, Darcy bowing his head. But he then looked back at her happily, lowering himself back onto the bed to continue sleeping after Sofia had scratched him behind his ears. Sofia smiling as watched the dog roll onto his back, his paws pointing toward the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

However not long after Balian woke up to someone rolling onto him. Smile forming on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Sofia, only to notice that the figure he was holding was way too small to be the woman he'd confessed to love, and that the hair he was caressing was curly. Not straight.

Like Sofia Balian now opened his wondering eyes to see Kalilah lay on top of him, deep in sleep. Her arms spread into similar type of embrace around his chest, Balian blinking in confusion and lifting his head to notice Darcy at his feet. The animal greeting him as well with a look which seemed to say good morning. Balian blinked again as rose a little more, next gazing at the empty space on his left which told him Sofia not to be in the bed any longer against his beliefs. Him gazing out of the window, the shy reddish color informing him it to be already early morning. Had she gone to pray?

Carefully Balian placed Kalilah on the spot her mother had slept in, smiling, before then stood himself to get dressed. His smile nevertheless not dying. He didn't remember the last time he'd felt so easy. So pleased to his life, new smile lifting the corners of his lips higher as Sofia inescapably returned in his mind. Him now turning to take his shirt from the floor it had been carelessly tossed, then noticing Sofia's muslin to be still hanging on the chair. He frowned as at first thought her to have left it behind, walking to it as his intention to go return it, but suddenly her voice coming from the terrace reached his ears. She was praying.

Balian walked to the balcony, opening the slightly ajar doors and indeed found Sofia there like during the night. This time only knelt on the ground, repeating a prayer the way he always could hear the other Muslim families pray in the mornings. But she uttered the chant alone and more quietly, possibly not to wake him, Balian following her soon to make a bow. Next just sitting still her eyes closed, him leaning against the door frame to wait Sofia to finish. And after five more minutes she did then stop, releasing a sigh.

Sofia opened her eyes, but flinched then as her train of thought was cut by her hair which suddenly rose in the air, her glancing behind herself to see Balian who smiled at her from above. And without a word he now started to braid her locks, who knew why, Sofia simply letting out amused breath before then stared back to the sky. Sharing his silence.

"What did you say?" Balian did then inquire soon, Sofia inclining her head.

"Not anything different from Christian prayers", she answered. Balian smiled.

"_Praise be to God. It is proper to praise him"_, he proposed, Sofia smiling herself with a nod.

"Something like that."

Balian then stopped braiding Sofia's hair, lifting her up to face him. Looking into her eyes, now seeing the bluish color in them better than ever due to the early sunlight, as his hand brought her head closer to him.

"I'm glad I saved you", he said, their foreheads eventually touching. Sofia's irises smiling at him along with her lips where her fingers rose to touch his jaw. Causing her to suddenly remember something just as she was about to kiss Balian, her smile turning now amused as she next eyed at his beard.

"We must fix that. You can't go downstairs looking like that", she informed, letting out a laugh for Balian's expression as he lifted his brows, however allowing Sofia to walk him back into the room before she seated him on the trunk once more. Darcy eyeing at them in wonder as Sofia took the scissors in her hand like last evening, where Balian finally put his shirt on. Sofia waving at him to stay still impatiently as then sat on his lap, taking hold of his jaw with gentle fingers, starting to cut. Balian's eyes now finding no reason to stare at her at work.

"I think this is the real you", he remarked. "Sofia who loves and is loved."

"Can you blame me?" she answered teasingly. "I have never loved a man before. Nor has a man loved me like you do."

Balian leant forward. Sofia sighing in slight frustration as he kissed her once more, his endearments not helping much but instead hindered her concentration needed while handling a razor. But as he finally broke apart from her she simply gazed at him a little, not being able to help herself from filling with delight a single look of Balian's created in her.

"You want me to make you a bath?" she asked then, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred between them. And well, not much had in fact changed in addition to their feelings they'd finally acknowledged after quite awhile of mutual attraction. Balian now looking mischievous, turning Sofia's head so that they locked gazes.

"Only if you have it with me", he answered, Sofia looking at him slightly reprimanding.

"The moment you get a woman in bed with you, you turn into a total flirt, my lord?" she questioned, Balian gasping due to the return of the honorific. Sofia smiling in satisfaction, achieving her goal. "You are worse than Almaric."

"Except if he continues, I'll have to deal with him", Balian stated sarcastically.

"That is not amusing, Balian. Almaric would never touch me."

Balian did not answer but just smiled, now once more examining Sofia who either said nothing until was finished, finally rising to his own feet to fetch the shaving cream. Balian allowing her next to smooth out his mustache and sideburns, Sofia then nodding and smiling at the final result in satisfaction. Balian fumbling his jaw to feel the work of her hands and was satisfied himself. But before he could thank her with a kiss Sofia stood up for the second time, looking over to the sleeping girl.

"Shall I take her to my room again?" she asked.

"No need. She'll be in no one's way here", Balian said, watching Kalilah with Sofia. She nodded.

"All right. Then, you should bathe in my room."

* * *

Balian did bathe in Sofia's room after she prepared it like every morning. But no matter what he did to suggest her to join him, in return he only earned resolute looks which told him to have had enough of her last night. Him only laughing at this.

However Sofia after all had stayed, now washing Balian's back, something she as well should've been doing before in all manner of rules of servitude. For this reason Balian keeping on sending amused looks toward the young woman as leant forward to ease her work, her soon finishing. Sofia standing up and taking hold of the bucket full of more fresh water, as Balian then tilted his head at her.

"Are you not feeling even the slightest sweaty? It's very hot outside", he joked, Sofia giving him a squint and then poured the bucket of water over him, shutting him up and to wash away the soap. Balian shook his head due to the water dripping on his face, chuckling as heard Sofia sigh before putting down the bucket.

"Not you around I will", she said nonchalantly, now about to walk to the closet to take a towel for Balian. "I trust you are done?"

Balian smirked then, surprising Sofia as he then rose up a little, grabbing her hand and pulled her back, Sofia falling on his lap into the tub. What else but her dress drenching, her giving the man a bewildered look as he just grinned back at her, leaning close to her face.

"Not quite", he answered, Sofia detecting a hint within his irises which looked directly into hers, teasing.

She eyed at him a bit shocked for a while, until closed her eyes with bored expression, starting to remove her wet dress. And for Balian's triumph she then turned so that her back was against his chest, throwing the soaked dress on the floor. Sighing in surrender.

"**Happy now?"** she asked, Balian smiling and kissing her neck.

"Very."

"It is not true what you say about me. It is _you_, who is intolerable to handle."

Balian said nothing. Just smiled closing his eyes, leaning against Sofia's head and felt her now familiar scent, starting to smooth her stomach absentmindedly. And so Sofia stayed in the tub with him as he'd wanted as long as the water inevitably turned cold. Sofia giving her still wet dress a remarkable look.

"And what am I going to wear now?" she asked, from Balian as turned to give him a questionable look. Balian seeming to realize this too, thinking until then remembered. Now kissing her forehead.

"We're in your room. I'll get you a new one."

Sofia followed as he got out of the tub, leaning against the edge watching as Balian dried himself, then dressed again into clean clothes. And as if to prove she never left his thoughts even for a second his hand swept through Sofia's cheek when he was making his way toward the closet. Her smiling after him as he opened it and drew out a white dress, Sofia now standing up as well. Balian handing her a new towel, her stepping out on the floor. Soon enough giving him a remarkable look after noticing his rather attentive eyes to stay fixated on her.

"How long are you going to stare, _my lord_?" she inquired, annoying Balian again. Smiling as saw him frown.

"To the end of my existence I hope", he answered after a while, quite thoughtfully, somewhat longing. Sofia stopping drying her hair as examined him a few seconds until then smiled again, smoothing his cheek in turn.

"If it depends on me… I promised to never leave you until I die", she answered. Balian returning her smile.

"Thank Allah for that."

Sofia let out a laugh. But as they were about to share yet another adoring kiss, suddenly they heard church bells chime in the air. Breaking the silence of the early morning, both of them looking out of the window. At the very same moment Sofia turning sad when she realized the meaning of those plaintive bells.

"The king is dead", she stated, Balian looking at her in slight surprise as she met his gaze, hers full of woe which he soon enough joined. Pulling her to him for comfort, gazing out of the window again. Recalling the young but wise ruler, whom he'd anticipated to leave this world in those few days following the one he'd met him for the last time. And now, last night it had happened. Making Sibylla's son the new king of Jerusalem.

* * *

Balian walked down the stairs, Sofia not far behind. Placing a scarf around her hair, her gaze directed down, so that she didn't know to anticipate when Balian suddenly turned after reaching the last step. Lifting her into air, making a spin with her until let Sofia back to her feet. Just as a certain person walked inside the mansion through the entrance and witnessed laughing Sofia to be returned on the ground again, her then staring at Balian gently who was about to kiss her. Before a loud cough interrupted them.

They turned, Sofia's arms sliding down from Balian's shoulders. Her leaning away a little from him as they were now looking at hospitaler, who had rather amused look on his face due to their expressions. Balian clearing his own throat, giving the man a stiff nod while looking a bit embarrassed to have been surprised like that. Sofia only gazing away, smiling as hospitaler started then approach them. Hardly surprised expression taken over his features however.

"You took your time", he remarked, eyeing at the man and the young woman in front of him in turns, seeming like to have been clearly expecting this outcome. Nodding. "Very good. Now your little family is finally complete. However it took Kalilah less time to notice you were meant for one another…"

The last phrase had been a little hinting and Balian now smiled a bit awkwardly. But hospitaler saw pure happiness to have replaced the perpetual sadness, the memento of his late wife, from the depth of his eyes. All of that faithful sorrow now gone and Balian only appeared very satisfied. His arm circling around Sofia without any uncertainty of the action, hospitaler noting her slight gasp due to his unaccustomed gesture before she fully relaxed, leaning against him without any discomfort either which told much to the arrived older man. Him lifting his brows. Oh, there they went… Hospitaler smiled knowingly, gazing at the two.

"Should I be congratulating you or is there really a need for such an obvious outcome such as this?" he queried, Sofia shaking her head as she finally separated from Balian.

"Do you wish to have something to drink?" she asked, resuming her role of a servant. Balian frowning a little to this where hospitaler only sent him amused glance, nodding in consent.

"Yes, if you would bring me some water I'd be grateful", he complied, Sofia nodding in turn with a smile, bowing her head at him before walked past Balian. Meeting his gaze momentarily until vanished on her way to the kitchen. What else but similar type of smile on Balian's lips which had covered Sofia's but a moment ago when their gazes had met.

"One rarely sees you smile", hospitaler noted, looking contemplative on purpose. "But yet now only one look from Sofia makes you smile like a bride on her wedding day."

Balian turned to level a odd look at his guest, which made the older man laugh.

"Where is little Kalilah?" hospitaler then inquired, glancing around. Balian breaking into another kind of smile, nodding upstairs with his head.

"She's still asleep."

"Good!" hospitaler breathed, sarcastically, smiling and widening his eyes as was about to walk to the terrace. "Don't tell her mother, but that girl is one blabbermouth."

Balian looked amused. "Only to some."

* * *

Sofia and Zuleika had departed to a nearby oasis in the afternoon, as the day had become hot indeed. Almost stifling to bear, so they'd decided to take the children to swim in the shallow waters to cool off.

Sofia was swinging Kalilah back and forth again while walking, until she let go of her hand and started to run after the other children, Darcy following closely on her tail with few barks. Sofia and Zuleika smiling after them, watching the small group of kids to hurry excitedly toward the oasis. But soon the older woman's attention was drawn to Sofia who'd been smiling the whole day almost nonstop, her eyes shining due to every glance directed at their lord during the morning. Causing Zuleika to make her own, new conclusions after witnessing their lord's as warm gazes given to Sofia, and the woman couldn't help but feel worried about the obviously grown intimacy between them.

"**You are nearly glowing Sofia**", Zuleika remarked, Sofia turning her questionable eyes at her. To notice that worry written within Zuleika's black irises. **"It would make me suspect you to be with child, which of course would be quite impossible, am I right? What has happened?"**

Sofia offered a playful smile to Zuleika but said nothing in response. Just gazed at the plains spreading around them somewhat blissfully, Zuleika frowning at her expression.

"**Sofia, have you done something with our lord?**" she now demanded, more seriously. Earning another remarkable glance back from the younger woman, before her smile turned soft.

"**What do you fear, Zuleika?" **Sofia asked.** "What is it you are afraid of me to have done?"**

Zuleika eyed at her for a moment suspiciously**. "I am talking about all the looks you two have sent to each other all morning! What has happened?"**

Sofia sighed.** "Something…right"**,she then finally answered.

Zuleika's eyes widened as she again was able to make her deductions from Sofia's joyful, and altogether in some way changed features, when she clearly was recalling something. Something pleasant which made that tender smile rise on her lips constantly. And believing to guess what was that pleasant memory that caused the young woman to look the happiest she'd ever been during her time in Ibelin, Zuleika was slightly bewildered. Gazing at Sofia quite seriously.

"**Are you telling me to have spent a night with our lord, Sofia?"** Zuleika asked, getting the confirmation from Sofia's eyes. Zuleika shaking her head aghast.

"**Sofia, think what you're doing! He is our lord. I told you shouldn't let any emotions to be born between you, because it is not meant for servants and their lords to be together! It will only end badly for both of you"**, she continued. But Sofia didn't take her warnings in earnest either now, for another reason.

"**No, Zuleika. I know this won't. He loves me. Balian loves me**", Sofia responded, even happier as looked at the older woman. Zuleika blinking in awe.

"**Balian? Now you are calling him… Oh, Sofia"**, Zuleika breathed, but then silenced upon seeing Sofia's evident cheerfulness. She hadn't ever looked that happy even while with her daughter. And this thought pulled Zuleika's heartstrings when she realized her feelings to be true and staunch, her then sighing deeply, smiling a little. Well, if Sofia was happy then who was she to tell her to turn her back to her love? Would it end either in tears or as she believed, in mutual bliss.

"**Very well, I accept"**, Zuelika consented, meeting Sofia's eyes, until then turned amused. **"But lord or not, if he does not make my Sofia happy, I swear he's going to learn what woman's honor is worth!"**

They laughed together at Zuleika's remark, them then walking their arms hooked all the way to the water spring which was now only a little distance away. The children running straight toward the cooling water, throwing their clothes away midway as rushed in. Kalilah among them. Sofia twitching for alarm, as shallow or not, Kalilah didn't know how to swim yet and could drown in the fountain.

"**Ismael! Keep an eye on Kalilah!"** Zuleika shouted to her youngest son, getting a bit reluctant look back. But Ismael complied, now grabbing Kalilah and lifting her up, taking her into the water with him. Sofia smiling at the sight of her daughter taking a dip for the first time in her life, as then Almaric who'd taken a break from the work at the estate to accompany them walked to the women. Gazing at Sofia in slight amusement.

"Is our Amira going to swim?" he teased, Sofia narrowing her eyes at him until smiled.

"Probably not", she answered with a shake of a head. Almaric nodded officially, in concur.

"The best I'm sure. After all lord Balian is not here to save you should you be drowning", he teased her more, but now both of the two women turned to look at him slightly dumbfounded. Sofia blinking in astonishment.

"You…?" she started, but Almaric winked at her, silencing her.

"I know. Everyone knows. Our lord's longing gazes could not be missed by anyone who has eyes", he specified, Zuleika snorting lightly, amused as Sofia was still but surprised.

"That's what I was saying…" Zuleika stated, Almaric grinning. Sofia sighing in the end, resigned to the fact that in Ibelin even the most undisclosed secrets traveled fast into the ears of others quicker than a whisper.

"So you love our lord, Amira?" Almaric inquired after a short moment of ponder, gauging at the young woman. Also as one individual who'd been perceptive enough to notice her to have feelings for hi s lord from the beginning. Sofia sighing again, deeper but simply smiled widely. Looking up to the man.

"Yes. I do", Sofia confessed, the easiness of admitting it not confusing her any longer. Almaric nodding at her, his lips spreading into yet another jovial smirk.

"I'm glad you do. He sure needs a sensible woman like you by his side to contain him."

Sofia shook her head again in disbelief, then gently smacking the crusader's arm. "On the contrary, it is you who's in need of such woman to keep you and your remarks at bay."

About two hours the adults followed the children play in the water, never tiring to splash it about on one another. Sofia eyeing at them from her spot beside the oasis, where she'd seated herself to watch over Kalilah, though she didn't have to worry. Ismael and other children made sure she didn't drown and took her into their games, Sofia smiling widely and laughing herself as Kalilah's overjoyed giggle rang in the air.

"**Momma! Momma look at me!"** Kalilah shouted, waving her hand as Ismael was swinging her through the shallow waves. Sofia smiling, waving back at her. But upon seeing her daughter to be in good care she then wiped her brow and stood, walking back to Zuleika and Almaric who were watching from the distance. Sitting in the shade.

But immediately after Sofia arrived Almaric made a determined nod, removing his belt and weapons, the two women watching in confusion how he then jerked off his cover shirt. Almaric grinning, tilting his bald head at baffled Sofia.

"If our Amira is not going to swim…" he stated, starting to run toward the spring and the children. "… someone has to make a fool of himself here!"

Sofia and Zuleika followed the man with their gazes until Zuleika only sighed, shouting after him.

"**You'll never find a wife if you act like this!" **she shouted, Sofia laughing.

"Almaric please, the pool is too shallow!" now she exclaimed, to deter the man. But Almaric simply winked at them, ignoring them as then started to tease the children. Pretending to jump in with them, making the children shout out for fright but then laugh after. Kalilah now getting out of the pool with the help of Ismael and starting to run, coming to Sofia.

Sofia smiled and smoothed Kalilah's wet curls. **"You don't want to swim anymore?"** she asked, Kalilah shaking her head and gave Sofia a dazzling smile.

"**No! Kalilah wants to stay with momma!"** she answered, Sofia smiling again and she crouched, taking a towel and started to dry the girl.

"**If you smile like that Sofia, it's no wonder how our lord has fallen for you"**, Zuleika noted to Sofia, beckoning to Kalilah as Sofia looked up to the woman. **"It was her who first twisted him around her little finger before you. Well, like daughter like mother I say."**

"**Zuleika!" **Sofia said a bit shocked, but still shook her head in amusement as she might've had a point, again then concentrating on Kalilah. The girl now examining her mother for a long moment, before then reached out. Touching her face.

"**Is Kalilah gonna be as pretty as momma when I grow up?"** Kalilah asked then, surprising Sofia. But she then sighed, smiling that special smile which was reserved to only her daughter.

"**No. Kalilah's going to be many times more beautiful than mother",** Sofia answered, causing a wide smile to spread on Kalilah's lips. But then slight neighs emanating from somewhere close woke Sofia's attention and as she lifted her gaze, to see Zuleika who was staring behind Sofia with widened eyes. Sofia frowning in bafflement due to her out of the blue so tense expression.

"**Zuleika?"** she called, the woman twitching now. Sofia then as well turning to look to the direction she stared, seeing herself how three men on horses approached them, coming down the small hill just beside the oasis. Not wearing any uniforms or armor to reveal their identities.

Sofia tensed as well but stayed calm. Following them to slow down to a sluggish trot, soon enough reaching the women, having quite indifferent expressions on their faces when they locked gazes with Sofia and Zuleika. Kalilah pressed against Sofia's hem, ogling at the men nervously.

"**Momma?"** she called, Sofia silencing her with a touch of a hand. The men now curbing their horses into a halt right in front of them, all of their eyes taking a moment to examine the pair of women until all of them fixated on Sofia. She lifted her head, her gaze not wavering when she returned their stares.

"Are you Sofia?" one of them asked, bringing his horse closer and turned it around, his eyes never leaving Sofia nor the small girl at her feet. Zuleika jolting alarmed as she next glanced at Sofia in slight worry. But though she saw these men weren't what they seemed, the young woman didn't let her suspicion show.

"Who wants to know?" she asked back, the man smiling in amusement. Rubbing his jaw.

"No matter. We know perfectly well who you are as were asked to come to meet you here", the man, a crusader no doubt, said and leant now lower in the saddle. Sofia feeling slight terror but smothered it, saying nothing.

"You see, our lord has told us to bring you back", the man then continued. "And we weren't to return without you. So, would you grant us the honor of coming with us peacefully… your royal highness princess Adilah?"

Both Sofia and Zuleika petrified on their spots, Zuleika then looking at Sofia in pure horror as Sofia only looked into the man's eyes. Instantly knowing of whom he talked about. As indeed, she saw it. Even in the man's voice had been clear mock when it had addressed her, his eyes of that time and now reflected but the truth. Sofia then gently moving Kalilah into Zuleika's care.

"**Momma?"** Kalilah called, now a little more scared as glanced between her mother and the men.

"**Sofia?"** Zuleika also called, hint of fear in her voice.

"**Take Kalilah and go",** Sofia replied curtly, seriously, but in her voice was fear too which she couldn't bring herself to stifle. The man now leaning even lower, his smile but jeering.

"Where is your knight now, Saracen?" he queried, Sofia gazing back at him proudly as it was now Almaric who spotted the arrived men, recognizing them. And terrifying realization taking hold of him he rushed out of the water, grasping his sword. Unsheathing it.

"Amira!" he called out a warning, but at the same moment the man jumped down from his steed and grabbed Sofia. Her immediately starting to fight against his hold furiously, demanding him to release her. Zuleika backing away in alarm, being able to only follow as Kalilah started to cry in her protective arms, like her mother struggling against the hands that kept her captive.

"No! No!" Sofia screamed, trying to free herself by elbowing the man.

"**Momma! Momma!"** Kalilah shrieked too. Sofia hearing her daughter's shouts and desperately tried to get free, but the man's arms were too strong for her to win over and he dragged her toward his horse. Sofia sending Zuleika a horrified look in middle of her hopeless squirming.

"Almaric!" Zuleika called out in panic, whipping around just as Almaric finally arrived to the scene. Running, attacking the man holding Sofia without a hesitation.

But it was then when the two other men dismounted their horses, assaulting Almaric in unison, forcing him to protect himself from two lethal swords as Zuleika instead compelled Kalilah with her. Ignoring her shouts and furious struggle as ran to the other children at the distance, who'd become as horrified due to the change of events. Zuleika handing Kalilah to Ismael, ushering the children back as then the intense clashing of swords ended into Sofia's bloodcurdling scream. Darcy starting to bark vehemently, cornering the attackers while growling behind his teeth.

"Almaric no!" Sofia shrieked in panic herself upon seeing the man in question to be now at first kicked on his back, before he got sliced with the sword of his adversary. The other one not wasting time to strike against distracted Almaric again, him inevitably next falling on the ground defeated. Holding his wounds.

"No! Let go of me!" Sofia screamed, struggling, wiggling and doing everything she could to get free from the man's grasp.

But starting to get angry the man then backhanded her, Sofia falling momentarily on the ground herself, her scarf slipping from her head. But she had time only to lift her gaze to meet briefly with her daughter's teary eyes as the same man now roughly grabbed Sofia again, forcing her up. And regardless of her increased struggle he next hoisted her on the horse. Almaric staggering on his knees, taking support from his sword as his attempt to stop the kidnappers. But then a ferocious growl cut the air as Darcy attacked, jumping forth and biting the man holding Sofia just as he was mounting the horse.

The man swore after letting out a cry of pain. But the air was next filled with pained whimper as he kicked Darcy, causing the Spaniel to let go of his shin and fly backwards. Kalilah screaming the dog's name in equal fear, where Almaric forced himself up after witnessing the dog's attack. Raising his weapon to charge at the nearest enemy. But after all he was too late, as Sofia's captor now finally mounted after getting rid of the dog, all of the horsemen now kicking their steeds into a fast gallop, fleeing up the hill. Sofia with them.

"**MOMMA!"** Kalilah's shouted, Sofia hearing it and nearly crying due to Kalilah's so helpless and scared tone, until she then forced herself to calm down. She knew very well who had sent these men to kidnap her, so in spite of all that was to come she had to remain calm. And most importantly, she had to find out the reason why she'd been taken.

After slumped down for the second time, Almaric forced himself on his feet once more, glaring after the fleeing riders. Cursing. "Those bastards! They took Amira!"

He turned to Zuleika, spitting some blood on the sand, staggering a little. Zuleika hastening to the man appearing as worried, the children following after her. Where Kalilah was but hysteric, still frightened beyond description by what had just happened.

"**Momma! They took momma! I want my momma!"** she screamed, Ismael trying to hush her for nothing as she now tried to be released from his grip. Almaric exchanging a pitying look with Zuleika until she sighed, taking Kalilah into her arms and cradled her. Kalilah grabbing her, sobbing uncontrollably. Darcy limped next to Almaric, giving him sad gaze.

"We have to go tell lord Balian!" Almaric breathed seriously, about to walk but only swayed more, Zuleika then sighing again and placing Kalilah on her left arm as hurried to support the injured man with the other.

"If you survive there", Zuleika stated, them then starting their hasty, but still too slow journey back toward Ibelin. Zuleika urging the children to follow with few curt words spoken in Arabic.

* * *

"Where's Sofia?" hospitaler inquired as he and Balian were making their way toward the entrance. "I'd wish not to leave before I say my goodbyes to her and Kalilah."

"Azusa told me Sofia and Zuleika to have taken the children to the nearby oasis to swim", Balian explained the young woman's rather prolonged absence, sharing a smile with the hospitaler.

"And she's not back yet?"

"I will ask."

Balian gazed around the front hall, not seeing any of the servants in sight as hospitaler walked outside, Balian soon following and instantly calling out Latif a couple of times. The said man soon enough running from the stables, bowing at his master and his guest before looked to Balian questionably.

"**Have Sofia and Zuleika returned from the oasis?"** Balian queried, Latif shaking his head.

"**I do not know my lord"**, he answered, bowing again. Balian nodded, Latif then leaving due to the nod of his head.

"So she isn't here?" hospitaler specified, Balian shaking his head.

"Probably not."

"Well, no matter how regrettable, once more the time has come for me to take my leave", hospitaler continued with a smile, now turning to Balian who smiled in return, nodding. "Until we meet again, Balian."

The men shook each other's hands. But at the same moment the absent group of the estate's children ran to the yard through the gates, all of them gesturing to Balian and shouting in unison so that he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"My lord Balian!" Zuleika's voice soon called out over the clamor, Balian descending the stairs to the yard himself. And together with hospitaler he now witnessed Zuleika to walk in, Kalilah on her other arm as the other was supporting continuously swearing Almaric. Balian seeing blood on him. But what he didn't see was Sofia, lastly only Darcy entering from the gates, limping his left front paw. Panic taking a quick hold of Balian as he rushed to receive his right hand man.

"What happened?" Balian asked seriously, confused, glancing at Almaric and Zuleika in turns until frowned. "Where's Sofia?"

On both of the man and the woman's face visited a flicker of worry. Both of them trying to catch their breath, panting for exhaustion, Zuleika now meeting Balian's demanding gaze.

"My lord…" she started, wrinkling her brows sadly, but she was interrupted by Kalilah who was abruptly awoken from her miserable daze by Balian's voice.

She started to cry again, Balian looking at the girl questionably as Zuleika now put her down, taking Almaric back into her whole support. Balian crouched before Kalilah who was once again crying hysterically, confusing Balian even more.

"Balian, they took momma!" she cried out, causing Balian to freeze for shock, him staring at the weeping child incredulous. "Bad men took momma with them!"

Balian's eyes widened, but then he noticed the fabric Kalilah was squeezing in her palms. Him taking it into his own hands, only to realize it was Sofia's scarf. Balian's heart lurching for worry.

"Who?" Balian demanded, but in panic now himself. "Who took your mother, Kalilah?"

"There were three men. Templars", Zuleika responded in place of the child, Balian's eyes whipping to her. "They suddenly appeared and kidnapped Sofia, my lord."

"It was Guy", Almaric cut in, Balian giving him now even more horrified, but at the same time earnest look. Standing up, Balian feeling Kalilah to grab him as Almaric sighed. Staggering as tried to better his position.

"I recognized them", Almaric explained, swaying. "They were his knights. Guy's closest men. I am sorry my lord. I tried to save her in time, but was defeated. Forgive me."

Balian's gaze dropped as he thought feverishly, Almaric now swaying dangerously on the verge of fainting, Zuleika taking a secure hold of him.

"We must get you into bed, big man", she stated, but before she could put the words into action Balian's head snapped up, his eyes full of ire.

"When did this happen?" he asked, with utmost serious voice.

"Not long ago. We ran straight here after they took Sofia with them. About an hour ago I think", Zuleika answered, still trying to catch her breath. "They headed towards Jerusalem."

Balian said then nothing but surprised the others by dashing to the stables straight away, shouting Latif to bring his horse. And Almaric knew what he was about to do, forcing himself to stand straight and firm, ignoring Zuleika's objections and as swiftly as could due to his wounds went after his lord. Indeed finding Balian saddling his horse in a hurry.

"My lord, you cannot go after them!" Almaric contested, stopping in front of Balian's horse's stall, looking very serious himself. "Think of what could happen if you get yourself in trouble by threatening Guy!"

"I don't care!" Balian exclaimed angrily, mounting the horse after as hastily yanking the saddle belt tight. But Almaric grabbed the reins, staring at his lord.

"Then what are you going to do? Fight them?" he inquired.

"Let me go, Almaric. I cannot let those men take Sofia to him!" Balian answered death seriously, rage seething in his veins, trying to lead the animal out of the stall, past the man. But stubbornly Almaric blocked his exit, even it was obvious him to be in great pain to stand.

"I care for Amira as well, and am ashamed that I allowed her to be taken right under my nose!" he reminded, causing Balian to freeze due to his severe expression. "But what will you achieve by getting yourself arrested, killed? And should you reach those men in time, how do you know they won't kill you both just because you tried to interfere?"

Balian did now realize this fact, but still hesitated. The sudden turmoil of worry and fear dwelling within him, strengthening each other, turning into almost compulsive urge to catch Guy's henchmen. Therefore causing his fingers to squeeze around the reins in turn. Guy had kidnapped Sofia. Taken her, and Balian hadn't been there. Even he just last night had sworn to protect her at all costs, the one moment he'd neglected that promise and hadn't been with Sofia she… Balian frowned in anger.

"My lord!" Almaric shouted as Balian proved not to listen to him after all, as stubbornly then spurring the horse past him and out of the stables. Riding to the yard, Almaric hurrying after him as quickly as managed with his injuries. "My lord Balian, do not leave!"

Balian what else but ignored Almaric. So angry and concerned he was at the moment that only thing that could fit into his head was the desire to find the men who took Sofia. Because he _had_ to get her back, now, as who knew what Guy would do to her otherwise. Even a thought of what Sofia would be forced to bear in his hands both disgusting and horrifying Balian.

But then Kalilah's continuous cry reached into his ears and his hate was instantly melted by pity. Him curbing the horse and directing a look at Kalilah who'd been lifted into Zuleika's consoling arms again, not calming down no matter what she did or said. Kalilah must've been the most distraught of them all and gotten very startled by seeing her mother to be taken away from her.

Balian hesitated again due to the sight of the child's clear distress. But his rage was then ultimately taken over by only sorrow and compassion as Kalilah's eyes looked to him again across the yard, her arms extending toward him.

"Balian! Balian!" she cried hopelessly, tears streaming down her tiny cheeks, Balian gasping due to her so miserable tone. Almaric now coming forth, stopping to take the horse's reins from his lord once more.

"Go my lord", he urged, looking up to Balian persuasively. "You should take Kalilah inside, she got really frightened by the incident. And now her mother gone you're the only one who can calm her."

Balian closed his eyes, frowning deeper, looking at Sofia's scarf which he was still clutching in his hand. But after a moment of dithering more he released a long sigh, dropping the reins reluctantly. Almaric nodding in satisfaction as Balian next dropped from the saddle and walked straight toward Zuleika, picking Kalilah up into his embrace. And instantly the girl grabbed him, series of hopeless snivels making their way up her throat.

"Momma has gone away! Momma has been taken away from Kalilah!" she bawled against Balian's neck, Balian looking only sad as he then glanced at the trembling girl in his arms. Turning and heading for the front of the mansion where hospitaler was still standing. Them exchanging a remarkable look, hospitaler making a slight nod.

"I shall stay", he complied, surprising Balian.

But he then only nodded back, moving his gaze away from the man before climbed the few steps to the entrance and ambled through the door, as his intention to take Kalilah to Sofia's room. Hospitaler sending a pitying look after him.

There it had been again after a short moment's absence... Woe, deep withing Balian's irises, hospitaler sighing upon realizing this. Only praying that Sofia would remain safe at the mercy of Guy.


	18. Be Brave That God May Love Thee

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic (also French in one part of this chapter)

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Balian stepped into the salon where Almaric was sitting with a few of other Balian's knights, conversing. His injuries fully treated, which had only looked worse than they were, so he'd survived the incident quite healthy. But the man's attention was now solely drawn to arrived Balian who seemed rather grim, everyone understanding why.

"She's finally asleep?" Almaric questioned, referring to Kalilah. Balian sighing as closed his eyes, rubbing them after dropping to a chair.

"Yes. Although she nearly refused to calm down and wouldn't stop crying. She misses her mother", Balian answered, now sadly as recalled those elapsed hours upstairs. It had pained him to see Kalilah so upset, as she almost never cried. Just smiled. But tonight Balian hadn't gained even one smile from her lips until she'd eventually tired of crying, falling asleep into his lap after hours of fighting back. Balian sighed again.

"Did you sing to her my lord?" one of the younger knights asked then, the men turning their eyes to him a bit incredulous. Balian's own only a bit narrowed.

"I mean, it usually calms her down. I've often heard Amira hum her to sleep", the lad continued, Balian dropping his gaze. Fingering the scarf he'd earlier wrapped around his forearm.

"But Amira isn't here!" another crusader reminded the younger man with slightly warning tone, upon witnessing his lord's tense expression. "And that girl will be soothed only by her mother's voice. Especially in her state of mind."

"Yes, the child just recovered the mother she'd never had, and now she was again taken away from her. No wonder the little one is scared", third one added, the rest of them nodding in concur.

Balian listened, staring forward. But just as he thought he couldn't bear the atmosphere within the room anymore Zuleika walked in with a tray of food. Stopping in front of Balian, curtsying.

"I did not find you from your or Sofia's room my lord, so I brought this here", she said. But her tone was tense and she didn't smile. "It is some food. You must eat, my lord."

Everyone eyed at Balian as he said nothing in response. Zuleika as well staring at him, measuring him, eventually turning annoyed by the man's indifference. Her then placing the tray on the table, or in fact nearly slamming it onto the wooden surface by force. The act causing the men in the room gasp for confusion, Balian finally lifting his surprised eyes to gaze back at this woman who usually didn't let her temper show. But now she was clearly angry.

"It is because of you", she started, her accusing tone causing Balian to cringe as well, his men listening in bewilderment how she actually raised her voice to her lord. Zuleika now lifting her head and letting out a frustrated breath.

"She was taken because of you. Only because you have made enemies with the possible future king of Jerusalem, Sofia was taken and now in danger to be done God knows what! She told me you love her. But then how could you let this happen?!" she accosted, even more distraught, gazing at Balian rather harshly. "How could you accept her feelings and put her in such danger that way? Because now she's in the hands of that… _monster_ of a man, all due to your carelessness!"

"Zuleika!" Almaric called, silencing the woman who gave him a fleeting glance while letting out another sigh, trying to calm down herself. But next she looked but woeful in turn, clearly concerned about Sofia which had caused her composure to fail.

She took in calm, long breaths, where Balian was completely frozen on the chair due to her accusatory words. But as all eyes now once more turned to Balian they saw him turn even sadder, gloomier, his irises falling to gaze at the scarf again.

"I know that, Zuleika", he consented, now waking the woman's attention and she turned to look at her lord, seeing his true distress. Her risen anger quelling a little as Balian continued with disheartened voice. "You are right. All this is due of me."

Abruptly Balian then sprung up to his feet, snatching his sword and walking past the woman.

"Thank you for the meal, but I am not hungry", he stated simply, striding toward the exit. And it didn't take long for the people in the room to hear the sound of sword swinging through the air, hitting something with hard strikes. Their lord's frustrated cries accompanying them as he hacked the palm trees in anger.

Zuleika felt now but pity. This man then truly cared for Sofia if he couldn't even eat... She sighed, second guessing her harsh words, with regret then asking if any of the other men wanted to have the meal, finally handing it to Almaric. Zuleika then curtsying and walking out of the room, heading for the kitchen. But on her way she happened to meet with her niece, who seemed as horrified and sad as everyone else in this house due to the news Sofia's abduction.

"**Is it true?"** Azusa asked. **"Is it true that Sofia was taken by Guy de Lusignan's men?"**

"**Yes",** Zuleika answered sighing, then nodding. **"It is true. I saw it happen. As did Kalilah."**

Azusa's eyes widened but she then simply looked down, despondent. **"Poor thing. I happened to walk past Sofia's room while our lord was putting her to sleep, but heard Kalilah only scream and cry after her mother."**

Zuleika said nothing but agreed with her niece. Them then standing in silence, until Azusa realized something after a moment of ponder.

"**Aunt, if Sofia was indeed taken by the Guy de Lusignan, doesn't that mean that she was brought to his personal castle instead of the royal palace?"** she wondered, Zuleika giving her a slight confused look before nodded.

"**Yes, it's probable",** she agreed, measuring her niece's features, as well being able to read her very well and saw her to be planning on something. Zuleika having a bad feeling about her obvious intentions.

"**Azusa…"** she called, her voice stressed, but Azusa then looked at her aunt seriously. Taking a hold of her hands.

"**I have come up with something**", she admitted. **"But you need to help me, aunt."**

At the same time outside Balian swung his sword against the palm tree once more, this time leaving it there. Releasing a deep huff as finally the last of his build up self-blame had ran out, just standing there until his gasping breathing leveled. Making a frown while pulled the weapon from the tree and finally stopped hacking his surroundings mindlessly in blind rage, ultimately simply slumping against it. Throwing the useless piece of steel on the ground which would be of no further aid in easing the pine of his mind.

He stared to the sky in frustration, soon letting out a deep sigh as remembered the scarf around his arm, finally unwrapping it and swept it through his fingers. He could smell Sofia's scent from it, that mixture of faint aromas of tea, cinnamon and incenses that had come familiar to him in that little time he'd had with her. Such short time… and yet it affected him this way.

His father had adjured him to protect Sofia as part of his oath. Balian had obligated himself to keep his word at the time and long after that, but in the light of all that had changed since the time of his designation to knighthood, he'd come to demand much more from himself. That whatever would happen from that moment on, he would keep Sofia and her daughter safe not by a pledge, but choice. Now when Balian knew that he not only warded, but loved her. And Guy... Exactly because of that change in Balian's heart he would make sure that man to pay for his deeds.

Balian didn't know was the underlying reason for Sofia's kidnapping simply Guy's desire to have her as a mistress or just to antagonize Balian. But what he knew for certain was that the next time Guy would get into his way, he would kill him without any feelings of remorse. And if Balian would ever find out that he'd dared to touch Sofia in any way, Balian would make him regret it. By any means necessary, no power of the world being able to stop him. Not even God.

In such ponders Balian lifted the scarf, staring at it now thoughtfully, eventually his mind shifting from Guy to his recollections of last night. Absorbing into that memory and allowing it to console him, until soon heard a sound of hooves and saw how a rider passed him in great haste. One of his servants riding along the road which led away from the manor, apparently heading for the border of his lands, and eventually vanishing into the shadows of the fallen night as Balian's eyes peered after the person, wondering.

* * *

Sofia sighed, eyeing at the prison bars she was surrounded with. She'd been in that cell for a day by now, no one coming to see her. She'd been given occasional meal, which was only as much to keep her alive, but Sofia didn't even touch the food. She wouldn't accept the sustenance her captors offered her, not until she knew why she'd been imprisoned and what would happen to her now afterwards.

Worry squeezed her chest as she leant against the cold stone wall. Worry for herself, worry for Kalilah, worry for Almaric. And of course, worry for Balian. How had he reacted to her disappearance? Sofia only hoped that however he'd taken the news it wouldn't result into him doing something he would have to pay for with more than regret, as she couldn't bear the idea of Balian's possible actions to even cost him his life just for the sake of saving her. If executed thoughtlessly, without a care for the consequences… And knowing that Balian was a man of great passion when he devoted himself to a cause that was important to him… She feared that he would do just that. But that was also why, because of that dedication she'd come to admire about him… she missed him. She'd gotten used to see him every day, was it only small glimpses of him here and there. Have him near until always at the end of each day she would've found him in his room, either working or drawing. And that remembrance brought a smile to her lips, but which soon died.

She now knew it was Guy who'd sent those men to capture her. As said no one had come to her cell during the day, but she had overheard the guards talking about him. And after listening to their conversation a little more she had eventually learnt to have been brought to his personal castle, which had discouraged her greatly. Turning her but desperate, scared even when she comprehended that no one but her captor and his closest men knew where she was kept. But she wouldn't look weak before such a cruel man as Guy, if he ever would show himself. She wouldn't give in to him whatever it was he wanted of her. She would do it for herself… and for Balian.

She as well knew how much Guy hated him. And now after Balian had told her the king to have wanted to replace Guy as the head of the royal army with him, Sofia believed her kidnapping to possibly be some kind of a personal revenge. Guy's way to affect Balian, to bring him pain. But even if she was right by thinking so, she wouldn't submit to such purposes. She would rather die than to allow Guy to use her against Balian.

In middle of her ponders familiar low footsteps of a maid instructed to bring down her food echoed from the corridor. Sofia rising and walking to the bars habitually, crouching as the servant girl did, to receive the cup of water and small plateful of three pieces of dry bread. But Sofia was then surprised as the servant grasped her wrist, familiarly.

"Sofia?" the maid whispered, Sofia lifting her gaze in confusion due to the sound of a voice she knew. And as she peered under the hood, the servant girl lifting it a little Sofia felt her eyes widen for recognition.

"Azusa?" she questioned in awe, her fellow maid from Ibelin residence smiling at her curtly, before then turned serious. Looking over her shoulder.

"I could hardly sneak in this castle and don't have much time", Azusa explained, again glancing at the guards behind her back until gazed at Sofia apologetically, taking her hands into hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't bring lord Balian with me. He doesn't know about this, as if he had, I concluded him to have done something rash."

Sofia let out a low laugh, nodding. "Yes", she agreed, dropping her gaze. "I know he cannot save me. But why have you some, Azusa?"

"To see you're alright!" Azusa replied, maybe a little too loudly as one of the guards turned to give them a fleeting glance. "Have you been hurt?"

"No. No one has come to visit me during the time I've been in this cell", Sofia answered. Azusa smiled.

"Good. That shall relieve everyone back at Ibelin. But I also came to deliver a message, from you to lord Balian. He must want to know why you were taken."

Sofia was surprised but then sighed, smiling. She took a hold of the bars, leaning closer, only sorrow in her eyes. "Tell Balian…" she whispered, Azusa detecting great emotion from her voice and she frowned, Sofia taking in a breath.

"Tell him that I'm sorry", Sofia continued, looking into Azusa's eyes. "I don't know what is it that Guy wants from me. But can guess. So tell him to forgive me whatever it is to befall now… And if anything were to happen to me ask him to take care of Kalilah. He might've lost a child of his own, but now he has a daughter. He's her father now. Tell him to take good care of my Kalilah…"

Sofia was now crying slightly, realizing at that moment that she most likely was never to see her daughter or Balian again. And such a thought made her heart ache, causing her head to fall for remorse. "I promised not to leave her. But now I am leaving her. I'm a horrible mother", she breathed, sobbing quietly.

"This isn't your fault", Azusa reassured. "It's that monster de Lusignan. I fear the day when he'll become the king of Jerusalem should the boy's reign fall."

Sofia sighed once more, not responding, taking a break when her thoughts were now filled with her precious daughter. "I just can't bear to think that she'll start to hate me. After promising not to go away ever again… I'm a liar, Azusa. I lied to her", she said, looking at Azusa helplessly who simply squeezed her hands compassionately, until then turned questionable as Sofia then remained silent.

"Nothing else you want me to tell to lord Balian?" she inquired, somewhat expectant. But after gazing at her rather miserably Sofia then only smiled, shaking her head.

"He knows", Sofia answered. "He already knows."

"**Hey! Time to leave!"** the guard shouted then, in French, causing the young women to gasp. But Sofia then wiped her cheeks, offering one more smile to Azusa until nodded to her, Azusa standing. And covering her face again completely she walked back along the corridor, the guard directing such a pensive look after her that Sofia's heart couldn't stop pounding until she watched her friend to slip out of the dungeons. Sofia praying that she would manage to get out of the castle without being discovered as an intruder.

But then another breath left Sofia's lips, her leaving the food on the floor as returned to the bench at the back wall, laying down, recalling the night in Balian's bedroom, his embrace. Sofia sighing for the ultimate time due to the soothing memory, before next only said a small prayer in her mind to both Allah and Christian God. Trying to imagine the warmth of Balian's arms around her not to feel herself so vulnerable, alone, as turned on her side. Closing her eyes and tried to sleep, forcing back the emerged fear and allowed it to be chased away by overpowering lassitude she couldn't keep at bay any longer.

* * *

Balian had spent the whole night under the palm tree, staring to the distance in his sometimes gloomy and sometimes less somber thoughts. But it was there where Almaric then found him the following morning.

"Kalilah's awake", he said simply. "She asks for you, my lord."

Nodding Balian finally rose from the ground, wrapping Sofia's scarf around his arm again before bent down for his sword, slipping the blade into the sheath as walked through the verdant plains back to the house. Entering and going straight to Sofia's room where Kalilah indeed was waiting, Zuleika trying to persuade her to eat some breakfast, but was interrupted when Balian walked in.

Zuleika stood, curtsying. And after taking Balian's sword she then left, Balian taking her place and tried to make Kalilah eat the fruits the woman had prepared for her.

"You must eat", Balian said, extending a tangerine slice to the child. Kalilah hardly looking at it as pouted, shaking her head.

"No. I want momma to make me breakfast!" she said stubbornly, miserable tone in her voice. Balian sighing and putting the fruit back on the plate.

"Let's save them for later", he consented, now sitting on the bed next to Kalilah, sweeping the hair out of her face. "Why don't you try to sleep?" he soon suggested, smiling and smoothed the longer wisps of her locks. Kalilah however only turning sad and she looked up to Balian.

"Will momma be here when I wake up?" she asked, causing Balian to freeze. Him looking away in a fleeting helplessness, glancing at the scarf around his arm but then shook his head.

"I do not know, Kalilah", he replied truthfully, sad himself. "I do not know."

Balian smiled at the girl once more, though it was a downcast one, and he saw the sorrow in the girl's blue eyes which was like a mirrored image of his own. But he thanked God that instead of resuming to crying for hours she then nodded weakly, setting herself into the covers. Squeezing them.

"It smells like momma", she mumbled, letting out a sleepy sob. "Kalilah misses momma. Want momma to sing like always when Kalilah sleeps..."

Balian couldn't say anything. Just eyeing at this young child ruthfully, not knowing what to do to help her, as certainly he couldn't sing to make her feel even a little better. Then only smoothing her hair as long as she fell asleep again on her own, and Balian hoped her to stay that way as long as the sun would sink and rise again, for her not to have time to worry for Sofia. At least one of them should've been given a piece of mind.

Balian stood, calling Darcy who was laying on the floor in low spirits himself. But instantly he rose and walked to the bed, and after Balian scratched his head for a moment he did manage to jump on the bed regardless of his injured paw. Setting himself next to the sleeping girl.

"Don't leave her alone", Balian ordered quietly, the spaniel understanding with a slight tug of his tail. Placing his head on the pillow next to Kalilah's, Balian giving them one more look until left the room, intending to have a quick bath.

But after just half an hour a servant arrived into his rooms to fetch him downstairs. Balian following him to the yard, to discover that same horse he'd seen to leave the state grounds last evening to stand there. Azusa dismounting the animal, received by her aunt, Almaric, and a few of Balian's other knights who were talking quite intently, before Almaric soon noticed Balian to approach.

"My lord", he greeted, turning serious. "Azusa has returned with news about Sofia."

Balian was surprised but didn't stay fixated on the question of how she'd managed to get information about Sofia, hurrying his steps, staring at Azusa who curtsied to him once he reached them. "What do you know?" he asked tensely, agitated.

"Actually, my lord, I went to see her", Azusa said, surprising Balian even more. "I sneaked into Guy de Lusignan's castle, pretending to be one of his servants, and found out where Sofia was. I paid for the maid who was supposed to bring the meals to the cell she was held in, going in her stead…"

Balian's heart twitched as he listened. Sofia was kept in a cell? He thought a moment, looking at Azusa in worry. "How was she?" he inquired. And to disconcern him even more Azusa looked sad at first, until did smile slightly.

"She was alright. She had not been hurt and she said no one had come to see her", she answered. "But she was worried. Mostly, about Kalilah. She feared the girl to start to hate her mother for leaving her."

Though Balian was relieved to hear her to be unharmed, he still felt a sting of compassion upon hearing that last phrase. Was that what Sofia thought? No, Kalilah could never hate her. Not according to the way he'd seen her behave after Sofia's kidnapping, only yearning for Sofia's return.

"And…" Azusa added, meeting Balian's gaze. "…she sent a message to you, my lord."

Balian returned the woman's gaze, feeling his heart to twitch again for premonition, but it was then Almaric's turn to step forth.

"Did not Amira say why she was taken?" he queried, Azusa shaking her head in denial.

"She didn't know. But said she could guess", she informed them, Balian frowning. Yes, so could he. But his short reverie was cut by Azusa who continued then, stepping closer to him.

"She asked me to tell you…to take care of Kalilah. She said that you are her father now and you should take good care of her", she conveyed sadly, Balian feeling his heart to sink but he stayed calm as listened the rest of Sofia's message. "And… she said she was sorry. That whatever would happen to her she asked you to forgive her, my lord."

Balian was now slightly dumbfounded, taken aback by that last remark. Forgive, what did she mean by that? What would there be for him to forgive? Balian trying to understand as examined Azusa for a moment, eventually simply sighing. Nodding at her before looked down, discomforting feeling of trepidity nibbling at him all the time more when he thought about Sofia's strange words. Why did they have the sound of goodbye to them? No, it could not be…

"Also…" Azusa soon started after a moment of hesitation, looking slightly embarrassed as faced her lord. "I'm sure she wanted to tell you that she loves you. But when I asked her was there something else, she said that you already know."

Everyone got puzzled because of this, but they then watched Balian to nod in concur, downcast smile on his lips. Yes, he did know. Sofia didn't need to use words to let Balian know she loved him, as he'd seen it many times from her eyes. Which told him everything if he only knew how to look...

"Thank you", Balian said, smiling to Azusa before turned, walking straight toward the stables to saddle his horse. Like last night his head spinning for numerous questions to which he couldn't find answers, such ignorance only distressing him. He had to get away from there.

Balian rode out of his residence's courtyard, no one stopping him this time, riding a remarkable distance away from it and all the houses to the wilderness. Until finally he stopped, ending up sitting on the rocky ground and leant against one of the largest stones, staring at the dry desert scenery.

Warm wind ruffled his hair as it blew against him, his thoughts centering only one thing; Sofia was gone. She'd been taken, without him being able to do anything to prevent it. No matter how much he'd come to care for Sofia, he couldn't protect her from Guy now when she was in his hands. Remorseful, Balian now closing his eyes to recall their night together once more and that promise of protection he'd given her, the actualized neglect of it however now waking his fears of what could happen to Sofia. Him wsighing when he tried to keep the horrible mental images at bay.

Yes, Sofia had been right once. Just like she'd said Ibelin had become Balian's kingdom. _His_ kingdom of heaven, which he'd created out of nothing all by himself during these passed months. And most importantly he'd gained a family, to replace the one he once lost before arriving to Holy Land. Sofia and Kalilah had given him that, and Balian couldn't have been happier for their love. In such short time he'd learnt to care for Kalilah as his own child, and Sofia… He couldn't be without her any longer. She'd become such important part of his life that if she suddenly would be pulled away from it… The paradise he'd built would surely fall apart.

Balian felt sadness, even horror deep within for the thought of him having to face something similar than in France. As now, far away from there, he was about to lose his heart again. Have it crushed for the loss of yet another person close to it. Or so could be concluded from Sofia's message, in which she'd pleaded him to look after Kalilah in her stead. Of course Balian would take care of her. But if he would lose Sofia like he'd lost his wife… Balian wouldn't be able to take it.

Balian then released a breath. Maybe for this whole time he'd been viewing his pledge the wrong way... Maybe his father hadn't asked him to take Sofia to Jerusalem for Balian to protect her, but as his true intention to have her to watch over him whenever he would go because of her loyal, caring nature. Yes, the more Balian then examined his gradually grown feelings toward Sofia and recollected the events they'd faced to get to where they were now, he realized it to have never been him who'd taken care of Sofia, but the other way around. But regardless of that, everything that had happened to him lately seemed to prove that maybe there was no God. If such bad things kept on occuring… then it must've meant that He didn't exist.

Balian threw a rock into the gorge unfolding before his eyes. Staring at a stunted bush growing from the sun scorched ground, when hospitaler's voice surprisingly started to speak behind him.

"One may stare into the light, until one becomes the light", it remarked, taking Balian a little aback as he'd thought of being the only person within miles, but who then turned thoughtful for what he'd heard. Hospitaler walking closer to him, his steps halting behind his back. "I've done it many times."

Balian turned his head away and threw another rock, it hitting on top of another stone by chance, creating a spark and the dry branches of the bush burst into flames. The sight amusing Balian, who made a gloomy smile.

"There's your religion", he stated, staring at the smoking blaze. "One spark… a creosote bush."

Balian now stood, turning around and walked closer to the hospitaler. Facing him but serious, his sceptisism evident in his being as he looked somewhat defeated. "There's your Moses. I did not hear it speak."

"That does not mean that there is no God", hospitaler responded simply, Balian glancing down briefly, squinting due to the bright sunlight as hospitaler then spoke again after a short break in the conversation. "Do you love her?"

Balian froze at first, but was then filled with all his feelings for the woman he'd been thinking about ceaselessly since yesterday, with his love which now undeniably resided within him. And while answering he looked sincere. "Yes."

"The heart will mend", hospitaler promised. "Your duty is to the people of the city."

They exchanged a brief gaze until hospitaler turned his eyes away momentarily.

"I go to pray", he proclaimed, looking to Balian again who had a curious expression on his face, inclining his head slightly for wonder.

"For what?"

Hospitaler took a step closer to him. "For the strength to endure what is to come", he revealed.

"And what is to come?" Balian asked as curious. Hospitaler made a small smile.

"The reckoning is to come for what was done a 100 years before. The Muslims will never forget..." Balian examined his comrade thoughtfully until he then turned his gaze back to the young man, adding; "Nor should they."

Balian then followed as his father's old adviser turned and walked away without a word more, leaving as suddenly as had appeared. Where Balian was left with his disorganized ponders, thinking about hospitaler's words, before his attention was then drawn by a noise coming from behind him. Him turning, to see how the second bush a little farther away had as well caught fire, to a certain type of man that occurrence appearing like a miracle from God.

Balian frowned in wonder, gazing down contemplatively until then looked after hospitaler's riding figure, only to frown deeper for simple confusion as didn't see him anywhere. The vast, barren scenery devoid of all signs of life except the wind that circled in the dusty ground and Balian's horse, which suddenly released a startled neigh and jumped as a gust of breeze swept over it. Balian lifting his brows but then simply let out a resigned sigh.

He walked back to the horse and mounted, returning back to his house after two hours of absence. But immediately after riding through the gate he heard someone call out to him again.

"**My lord Balian!"**

Balian saw one of his servants at the door-opening, the man bowing to him before walked to him.

"**A message was brought to you a little while ago",** he informed, bowing again as handed the note in question to his lord.

Balian dismissed him with a curt thankful nod, the man obeying, where Balian slid down form the saddle as Latif took hold of the reins like always. Balian starting to read the message avidly, his eyes soon widening due to the troublesome contents before his inner was then taken over by rage once more. So _this_ was what Guy was planning... Balian frowned.

Almaric now walked to him upon witnessing him to have returned, eyeing at his lord's grim exterior. "Was the message about Amira?" he asked. Balian nodded.

"Guy wants to meet with me tomorrow. The message says he'll bring Sofia there", Balian answered, handing the paper for his right hand man to read. Surprising Almaric who next skimmed through the note too, but soon frowned as well, suspicious.

"My lord, you cannot agree to this", he warned, narrowing his eyes in utmost seriousness. "It is a trap. He's only trying to lure you into an ambush, using Sofia against you."

"I have no choice!" Balian replied loudly, returning Almaric's gaze as earnestly. "You read the note. It says that if I won't be there he'll kill her. And the last thing I'll do is to let her die because of me."

Almaric exchanged a long stare with his lord until then sighed, nodding. "Very well. But you shouldn't go alone, my lord."

Balian frowned. "As well something I have consent to if I want Sofia back unharmed."

"Where, my lord?"

"Near the abandoned wells a few miles from here."

His lord's intentions worried Almaric, but he said nothing to protest his decision, simply nodding again. He saw the determination in his lord's eyes, and he knew that nothing would stop him from going to that meeting, was it a trap or not. His lord loved Amira Sofia, enough to get himself most likely killed in an attempt of recovering her.


	19. Long Live The King

_**A/N:**_

_**Originally this chapter was part of the previous chapter, but as I edited it and it turned longer from the earlier version the chapter became too long and I decided to cut it into two separate chapters. And this one has some violence in it, as you might recognize from the scene about halfway of this chap. So be warned, rated M.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia paced around the grand room she'd been brought a few minutes ago, someone finally coming to her cell the evening of the second day of her imprisonment. And after been shoved into this fine looking chamber with silk curtains and expensive furniture, Sofia had immediately realized where she was. These were the quarters of the master of the house, Guy de Lusignan's bedroom to be exact.

This insight had evoked a small fear within Sofia but she still calmed herself, starting to search the room for a way out. The door had been locked after she'd entered and Sofia knew there were guards outside, but nevertheless she still went to every window, trying to force them open to be able to escape. And even if she wouldn't find a way to run away from there, she at least would die trying.

But just as Sofia climbed to try one of the highest windows near the ceiling, the lock in the door abruptly clicked and it swung open. Guy walking in, the door immediately closing and locking after him once he'd stepped into his chambers. Sofia froze momentarily due to the sight of him, but only sent the man a poisonous gaze, where he eyed at her for a moment before lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at her doings.

"That is pointless. Your only way out is through that door, and you won't walk through it unless I allow it", Guy remarked indifferently, dropping his belt with his weapons on a chair, until then Sofia saw him smile coldly. "I won't let you leave until you've agreed to my terms and satisfied me with your compliance."

Sofia flinched but then only stared at the man silent, proudly and jumped back on the floor. Watching Guy to grasp a decanter and fill a goblet with wine, downing it until refilled it to the rims again, Sofia now examining him suspiciously.

"What do you want of me?" Sofia inquired. "Why am I here?"

"You cannot seriously be asking what I want of you", Guy answered as nonchalantly as before, not even looking at Sofia. "You're mine. So it isn't at all surprising that I just finally took back what is mine... And that is you."

"So all this was only for you to have me in your bed, is that it?" Sofia questioned as well coldly, earning a glance from Guy.

"Sadly no", he corrected, surprising Sofia a little as he put the goblet on the table, turning to stare at her compendiously .

"This is about Balian", Guy revealed. Shocking Sofia as proved her suspicions to be indeed true, her cringing even she tried to remain serene. "He's become a bother to me, taken too much of what is mine. And now it is his time to pay for his constant involvement into my affairs. Now when I'm soon to be king."

Sofia looked away indifferent herself, holding back her desire to mock his ambition as it was obvious Sibylla's son would now hold the crown after Baldwin's death. But because of that she didn't understand that quite cocky expression he nevertheless wore at the moment. Only way for him to become king was through the death of his step son. And he was very much alive, healthy. But knowing that could it be...? No.

Guy had noticed that former flicker of worry in Sofia's eyes and now appeared wondering, though anger surged into him due to the conclusion he then arrived at.

"So it is true what Reynald has told me", he remarked, walking toward Sofia. And when he reached her she retreated, turning around and backed away from the man, however not escaping him. "You have feelings for him. For your lord", Guy continued. Sofia returning his stare with hard eyes, but as he walked past her Sofia's gaze fell to the floor.

"And so I reckon you think he has feelings for you", Guy gathered, his voice filled with amusement, though Sofia detected an irritated edge in it. She glanced at the man until turned her gaze forward when Guy stepped now on her left side.

"He doesn't care for you", Guy alleged. "He only sees what any man would see. Silky hair, smooth skin, bright eyes… lips begging to be touched. And a body which would compel any man to go to a war just to have a taste…"

Sofia turned her head as felt Guy's own press against hers, daunting her, playing with her emotions until then sniffed her locks, finally separating from her to eye at her nonchalantly. Sofia countering it with a cold stare but said nothing, her skin only crawling for disgust when his fingers swept her jawline.

"He doesn't love you, your knight", Guy assured, confident. "Because after all, there's no man in this world who could truly love a _courtesan_, a woman who serves her masters with her body. No better than a sack of vegetables sold from a man to another, but worse. Reused sack of goods you are. Only thing there's to love about you is your charms, and Balian as well knows this. He's no better a man from the rest of us."

Sofia felt slight sadness as she listened to Guy, but she didn't let her distress show and just turned her head away again when Guy pressed closer again, whispering those malevolent words into her ear. Sofia releasing a slight breath. No. Balian wasn't like that, Sofia had seen it herself. His eyes which had looked into hers full of love and not lust you feel towards a simple courtesan. No, Balian loved Sofia. And that was why she wouldn't let Guy's useless words affect her.

Sofia turned, pulling herself apart from Guy and took a couple of steps backwards as eyed at him scornfully, not the least threatened or resigned by him. "You're wrong", Sofia said. "He's much better man than you can ever be, and whatever it is you plan on doing to me, I don't care. Because whatever you say or do… it doesn't change the fact that he loves me. I am not afraid of you"

Sofia exchanged a stare with Guy, who'd up until now had looked pejorative but now was enraged by Sofia's so resolutely defiant expression. And as a proof of his flared ire he now surpised Sofia by throwing her on the bed violently, Sofia landing on her side, immediately realizing what he was about to do. But bravely she lifted herself up, facing the scowling man who started to remove his armor.

"Maybe you should fear me, _Sofia_", Guy prompted ominously, dropping his cloak on the floor and removed his crusader uniform and chain mail. "Because after I'm done with you… I assure not even your perfect knight will want you or love you anymore."

Guy then approached Sofia, with tardy steps meant to intimidate her. But even Sofia's blood was surging due to the terrible realization about Guy's following intentions, she only confronted his eyes with a proud gaze, not expressing her fear or sadness outside. Because Sofia thought that as long as she knew in her heart Balian to love her she could withstand anything. She could go through any kind of hell as long as she knew her daughter was with Balian, who would surely care for her as his own child. As long as everyone she cared for were safe, she could even die without any feelings of fear or remorse. That was why Sofia only glared at Guy as he next knelt on the bed, forcing himself on top of her.

"I told you, you're mine to keep. And I can do whatever I want with you", Guy boasted, gazing into Sofia's eyes once more rather indifferently until kissed her neck. Sofia experiencing even greater revulsion but only closed her eyes, forcing herself to think about Kalilah and Ibelin. And Balian. She sighed.

_God protect me_.

* * *

_-the following day-_

Balian was sitting under the shade of a palm tree, at the place he was supposed to meet with Guy this morning.

Balian had left his horse tied to one of the old well systems once used to lift the water from deep within the ground. The tree was situated in middle of a half circle which the wells formed, and Balian had originally chose that spot so that he could be able to see every passerby or the one he waited, Guy, to arrive. His thoughts were rather gloomy, knowing that it was highly unlikely this meeting was anything else but a trap. He was also quite certain he might not see Sofia here, which caused his distressed heart to twitch. But he forced his longing and worry back, thinking of the upcoming rendezvous.

But then he detected a figure to walk to his sight from hiding, dressed in Templar armor and soon stopping a few meters away from him. Starting to hit the tip of his revealed sword onto the ground to intimidate him, Balian turning his grim eyes away from him until lifted a brow as heard the sound of galloping hooves. Next glancing to his left to see another Templar to ride to the small clearing between two on his left wells, before second rider appeared behind Balian, both wearing a helmet and a similar armor. The lastly arrived crusader with the rest of his comrades now blocking all Balian's escape routes as planned, Balian then having a realization as he looked down. They were here to kill him, nothing else. Sofia was not here. And neither was Guy.

Balian now moved a little until gazed toward his sword, which he'd left bound to his saddle quite a distance away. Ill-advised maybe, but he'd been so anxious that he'd forgotten all about his only weapon. And as he was completely unarmed and outnumbered, there was no chance for Balian to reach the sword without getting killed by Guy's henchmen.

So instead as the Templar on his right now twitched, preparing to assault, Balian snatched a rock from the ground and sprung to his feet. Attacking himself against the man with bare hands and hit him multiple times on the face with the boulder, forcing him to retreat toward one of the wells. His companions now hurrying to his aid, Balian then freezing and looking to his left as saw one of the horsemen ride toward him, in order to bash his head with a flail he was holding.

Balian dodged the attack by grabbing the Templar he'd been fighting and turned him around, bending down to safety himself, where his adversary received the hit of the weapon aimed at Balian. But immediately after shoving the striken Templar away Balian got smacked by the other assassin who came forth, causing Balian to flung to the side due to the power of the unexpected onslaught. But just as he was about to be attacked again Balian snatched a broken piece of a clayjar from the ground, hurling it against his opponent's face repeatedly until small amount of blood spraying to the air signified his jaw to have broken.

It was then when the horseman arrived again, the rider swinging his weapon. And this time he successfully hit Balian on the head, resulting in him staggering as for a moment he felt his consciousness to sway. But he recovered quickly as the asassin turned the animal around, the other Templar Balian had conquered a moment ago now attacking again with a cry and swung his sword at him. Balian avoiding it by crouching, sliding under his armpit, the used speed of the attacker causing him to turn so that his back was next turned to Balian. Long enough for Balian to grab him before landing a kick on his back, the man falling on the ground, having his neck broken before he could stand again.

Balian attention was then directed to the last remaining man, snatching the dead Templar's sword from its sheath and strode forward to meet the final breathing henchman, anger in his eyes.

"Where's Sofia?" he demanded, but his adversary said nothing. Just stared back at him and prepared to meet with Balian himself, his shield rising for defence. And even more enraged Balian pointed at him with the sword.

"Is this why you came to the Holy Land?" he shouted, welcoming the man to charge. "Come on!"

And so antagonized the Templar engaged, Balian blocking his attack with his sword, as the chains of the flail then wrapped around the blade. Balian yanking the weapon from the Templar's hand, and then swung the blade back and all the way around to first get the shield out of the way before finally hitting the Templar's helmet, causing him to fall down with a spin. But he rose, his shield rising again to ward off Balian's upcoming strike as his sword next swung down at the Templar. But during his assault Balian was surprised as his opponent tripped him, Balian falling on his back in turn as the Templar reacted. Fisting him on his face.

Balian felt the back of his head to hit on a rock, the sudden new impact turning his mind groggy for a brief moment when the Templar grasped his collar. And the fleeting sensation of panic clearing his head enough he managed to punch the man on his stomach, not having much effect, getting headbumped instead. But Balian's hand next found the man's belt and pulling a dagger from it he lunged at his attacker, slipping the blade through the slit in his helmet.

The Templar died instantly, Balian shoving his body away before dropped the weapon, the dizziness taking over him again and his head fell to the side. Him finally losing consciousness, Sofia's words of him being a good man echoing in his mind and making him feel quilt before also they faded.

* * *

Guy led Sofia after him, walking along the corridors of the Royal Palace's prison they'd recently arrived at. She stayed calm, but examined their surroundings while trying to figure out a reason for him to have brought her there. However soon learning it as Guy strode to the end of the longest corridor so far and Sofia found herself staring at Reynald de Chatillon inside the last of the cells, exercising, but clearly happy for a man waiting for his own execution. The guard opened the door for them, Guy pulling Sofia along as stepped inside, a torch in his hand.

"Leave us", Guy ordered, the guard bowing shortly before departed. Sofia leveling a subtle glare at the older Templar, who was now circling them while stretching his muscles.

"The boy is in heaven?" he questioned. Sofia glancing at Guy questionably and saw him look only nonchalant as answered.

"Yes", he stated softly, thoughtfully, as Reynald still kept on rounding them, where Sofia was simply shocked. Sibylla's son was then…indeed dead? Was this what Guy had meant while referring himself as the king? But how?

"His mother has more backbone than I do", Reynald perceived, Sofia wrinkling her brows in confusion until Reynald then stopped next to her, looking at Guy remarkably. "And this woman?" he queried, now suspiciously. Guy glanced at Sofia indifferently.

"She's been taken care of", he answered compendiously. "Or shall be."

Sofia eyed back at him coldly, Reynald looking a little baffled in turn for Guy's imprecise response until then shrugged, thinking. But Guy continued.

"She's in the crypt, and will not come out", he said, obviously meaning Sibylla, Sofia filling with pity when she thought about her deceased child. Reynald didn't comment, but soon stopped his pacing upon remembering something.

"Have the Templars killed Balian?" he inquired, Guy's face filling with significant satisfaction, but Sofia only froze due to the sound of that horrible question. Her compassion replaced with even greater shock, which petrified her for a moment. Killed…Balian? She blinked in disbelief of what she'd just heard, frowning and turned to look at Guy. That same complacency filling his gloating irises.

"Yes", he confessed as softly, Sofia cringing.

"No", she breathed, Guy looking at her scornfully. Sofia then shaking her head, feeling a tear fall down her cheek after all that calmness she'd mustered to stay brave in front of Guy. Her voice thrembling. "No. No… No."

"Reynald", Guy mused, ignoring Sofia's dismay and instead looked at the older man, only jerking the shaken woman out of the way as handed Reynald his weapons. "…give me a war."

Reynald received the weapons with a compliant nod, smiling. "That is what I do."

Sofia glanced between the men incredulous when pardoned Reynald now stepped out of the cell, Guy about to follow. But Sofia's stirring emotions then culminated to a single one as the woman glared at him in ultimate contempt, without thinking drawing a knife from his belt and tried to use it on him. To kill him.

The guards reacted immediately but Guy was quicker, grasping her hand holding the knife midair before she could do any damage, twisting it. And as her sorrow tainted hatred couldn't win against brute force, Sofia fell on her knees with a pained moan, the dagger dropping as well with a clang. She let out a broken breath, Guy however yanking her up roughly with a murderous scowl, pulling her close.

"You thank your God that I have some other use for you, and won't allow you to be beheaded for the assassination attempt of the king", Guy spat angrily, before then shoved Sofia away from himself, Sofia arriving to a horrifying realization in middle of her bereft stupor. Yes, now when Sibylla's son was gone… She was the Queen. And that made… her husband the next heir to the throne.

Sofia leered back the despicable man until sorrow grasped her in its entirety, breaking her into tears, her turning around. But before Guy left he leant close to her ear.

"Your knight was there to save you", he sneered, his voice turning amused in the end. "Maybe he did care for you after all."

Sofia released a devastated breath, new tears falling as Guy then exited the cell. Sofia hearing the door to be locked behind her, as she was once again imprisoned, left to wait for what was to come. But Sofia couldn't have cared less as she now glanced around helplessly, just crying, recalling Balian in her mind. And due to the terrible voice within which reminded him to be dead, a sob left her lips. Her pressing her hand on her mouth before fell back on her knees, now only for pure hopelessness unlike she hadn't yet experienced after her kidnapping. But now she felt it as well as that torturing pain of loss eating her away... She knew this would be an end of some kind.

The love bites Guy had left on her neck now felt like a hot iron pressed against her skin and she felt great disgust, wanting to scratch them away, to make them disappear. But she couldn't. They stayed as a painful and shameful reminder of the fact that Balian had been killed. Sofia squeezing her eyes shut, going back to the days she'd met Balian and all the way to their time in Ibelin. When she'd been the happiest in her whole lifetime, even falling in love with Balian had happened only recently. But now all that was gone. And Kalilah… She was alone.

Sofia's heart ached more due to the thought of her small daughter to have her heart broken by the loss both her mother and Balian, tears starting to stream down to the cell floor. But she didn't care. She had told herself to be strong in the face of her captor for so long, but at this moment… She didn't care did she seem weak or not. This moment she just wanted to cry, be that frail, scared woman she ultimately was under all the pretence. At this moment she was completely lost, powerless to hold herself together any longer. And whatever there was to happen to her… It mattered not. She'd lost every reason to care.

xxxxx

Balian woke up to the sensation of something touching his left temple. Him feeling himself frown as a faint voice appeared to call out to him from somewhere. His head pounding even more than after the blow it had gotten during the shipwreck.

But then Balian felt something sweep over his face, something smooth and silky. Like hair. Still confused about his surroundings Balian's hazy mind starting to wander, soon reaching a conclusion in his state of half dream, and as a confirmation it was like he then could've felt small lips to press against his. Sofia.

Balian's eyes snapped open and he hastily jerked himself up, only to be pushed back. Balian blinking, peering against the blinding sunlight as succumbed to the aching of his head, until then a shadow bend over him. Soon proved to be the hospitaler, Balian blinking a little more as examined the man, appearing confused. Hospitaler shook his head

"No. I am not Sofia", he confirmed the reason for Balian's bafflement. But after awhile Balian let his head sink back on the ground. Of course, it had been but a dream. An illusion created by his subconscious. Sofia wasn't here. Balian sighed then, until suddenly realized that he didn't feel the familiar pressure around his forearm.

Balian shot up again, gazing at his left arm, ignoring the twinging objection of his head as then only frowned in wonder. Gazing around in search of something, until hospitaler next calmed him upon witnessing his distress.

"You're looking for this?" he inquired, extending something to Balian whose eyes flickered down, slight relief causing him to sigh as he looked upon Sofia's scarf. It had fallen off during the fight.

"I figured it was yours. I've seen Sofia wear this", hospitaler stated, Balian nodding.

He took the scarf into his hands, noticing that some blood had splashed on it. Frowning again for annoyance, until his eyes rose back to the hospitaler. "How did you find me?" he asked. "Weren't you supposed to go to Jerusalem?"

"Almaric informed me that you had foolishly ran into an obvious trap. Alone, ordering your men to stay", hospitaler explained. "So even I had to leave, I couldn't let you get yourself killed."

Balian turned gloomy. "He has Sofia", he revealed, hospitaler now nodding in turn.

"Oh, yes. I've been told it was Guy."

Balian looked away, glancing at the scarf once until wrapped it back around his arm where it always was under his sleeve. Hospitaler stood.

"Are you alright? You were hit pretty hard", he queried, Balian flinching due to the throbbing pain but ignored it, rising.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Because both of us must ride to Jerusalem immediately. Guy's proclaiming a war against Saladin at any moment now", hospitaler announced, taking Balian aback, as walked to his horse. The younger man however hesitating instead of following his cue, but as if knowing this hospitaler then continued.

"I understand you worry about Sofia, but there's no need for that. She had taken care of herself for 10 years before we met her, and is going to do so now also. Thereby you don't have to fear for her", he reassured, mounting his steed and turned to look at dithering Balian.

Balian thought a moment until nodded in silence, going to his own horse which still was waiting at the same place, untying the reins. And then with no delay the two men started their ride toward Jerusalem with all haste, hardly stopping at all on the way before arrived to the city on the morning of the following day.

Though tired Balian passed the waiting units of the assembled army amassed by the command of Guy, making his way straight toward the king's tent where Balian had been told Guy to have gathered the nobility to gain their support for this war. Men hailed as Balian rode past them in haste, clearly overjoyed for such a great soldier like Balian to have arrived to join their quest. But Balian ignored these cheers, having no intention of giving his consent to such a fool's errand. And eventually Balian arrived to the tent, seeing all the Lords to have seated around Guy who now walked before them, speaking. His words carried to Balian's ears by the wind.

"…Now this assembly of barons and all Jerusalem is complete", he said. "There are those among you who may disagree with our succession. But it is war!"

Balian curbed the horse to a stop, a certain soldier taking the reins as he dismounted, starting to walk toward the tent a serious look on his face. Tiberias, whose back was turned to Guy to demonstrate disagreement, saw him and smiled delighted. Regardless of his battered exterior, the misgive the young baron's no-show had awoken in him now disappearing as Guy as well happened to turn after the nobles had cheered agreeably.

"And I am…" he continued smiling, but stiffened upon seeing Balian approach them, alive, slight confusion next turning his features momentarily incredulous. "…the king."

Flicker or irritation could detected from his face as he then turned curtly pondering, glancing to his sides. Hesitating for a brief moment until continued with louder voice. "We march at once!" he proclaimed. "What say this council?"

"Aye!" several men agreed in unison, lifting their hands as a sign of their consent as Balian strode into the tent.

"No!" he contested as met Guy's gaze, holding back the anger which the very sight of him filled him with, remaining but serious as looked about in the tent at the gathered barons in turn. Guy taking a seat, exchanging a look with the patriarch as he started to speak. "If you must have war, this army cannot move away from water. You have a change to hold the city. But if you move out against Saladin, this army will be destroyed… and the city left defenseless", he continued, stating the facts, turning more earnest by the second.

"When I wish a blacksmith to advise me in war, I will tell him", Guy retorted with a mocking smile, some of the men letting out laughs. But Balian ignored him, as well as the new rush of anger surging within him.

"Saladin wants you to come out", he pointed out emphasizing, again glancing around the faces surrounding him, then having remarkable look on his own. "He is waiting for you to make that mistake. He knows his men."

Some of the lords now glanced at Guy a bit taken aback by Balian's words of sense, but Guy eyed at him only annoyed. Angry that Balian dared to challenge his authority as a king and speak against him. But then one of the Lords stood.

"We should meet the enemies of God!" he proclaimed, Balian frowning for frustration as the other once again cheered, clearly satisfied Guy rising from his chair.

"And so we shall!" he verified loudly, Tiberias then suddenly speaking up after remaining silent the whole time.

"Then you do so without my knights", he annouced, his gaze indifferent, and Guy returned it as nonchalanly. His irises full of disdain for this peace advocating contrarian.

"Then I will have the glory, Tiberias", he answered, Balian giving him a hateful look. "You had yours years and years ago. It's time for mine."

Guy's as odious eyes were then directed to Balian, who saw jeer and amusement take over them as Guy noted the blood on his head, small sign of the battle undoubtedly gone through with his assassins. Him then stepping to Balian so that only he could hear his following words with Tiberias.

"Did you really think I would give your little Saracen back to you?" he questioned quietly, smiling spitefully, Balian cringing. "If you don't happen to have a treasure compared to all the riches of the wealthiest kingdoms in the world, you cannot pay the price of her freedom. You can't afford her as you are…"

Now Balian didn't even try to hide his rage as in blink of an eye he took a step closer himself, his hand flying on the hilt of his sword. But Tiberias deterred him, making Balian to back away from Guy who was only smiling contended due to Balian's reaction. But though Balian now fumed, he then let out a deep sigh and released his weapon, turning around and finally walking away together with Tiberias. Them soon hearing the counsel to cheer again, heartened by the promise of bloodshed, Balian sighing for the second time.

"They're fools. They should know such tactic will be the death of them!" he remarked, half to himself. Tiberias agreed wordlessly, but then surprised Balian.

"Is it true that Guy has taken Sofia captive?" he inquired, Balian's gaze dropping, Tiberias detecting corroborative anger in it.

"Yes."

Tiberias thought a moment, shaking his head with a sigh. "Then I fear she will be a part of this negotiation of war and peace after all", he noted, Balian turning to him questionably.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Tiberias only locking gazes with him and not responding. But the look in his eyes worried Balian.


	20. Doom At The End Of Glory

**AN:**

**A word of caution, this chapter contains the scene where Guy and Reynald have been captured and brought to Saladin's tent. So as expected, there's violence etc in this chapter. Rated M.**

**Also I don't know the teachings of Koran, as I have not read it. So also the used references to Islam and Koran are just adapted to fit this storyline, NOT the undeniable truth.**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia jerked forward as her wrists were bound together, the crusader pulling the rope intensely to tighten the knot around them. Sofia sighing as she simply looked down, her comfortless mind bypassing the chafing sensation that burnt her skin.

She knew now. Guy was planning on using her to his advatage in this declared war against the Muslims, and the Christian army was to march today from Jerusalem to meet with her father's troops in the desert. But Sofia also knew that to be foolish. Her father was clever enough general to know it to be a smart move to let the enemies march far from their defenses to attack them, until the army would then destroy itself by the lack of water under the burning sun of the wasteland. And the toughest soldiers remaining would be easily wiped away like wind scatters a sand dune. Even after spending a large quantity of their lives in the challenging climate of the East, these crusaders chose to turn a bling eye to the harsh nature of the desert, thereby dooming this quest to ruin before any fighting could be achieved, possibly.

Sofia was now yanked out of her cell as a pair of men arrived to inform that the king had ordered the political prisoner to be brought outside the palace walls. The crusader pulling her after himself , disregarding was his speed too fast for Sofia to follow, but she hardly minded. She didn't care about anything anymore, because she knew now with all certainty that she was to die. Guy had after all decided to bring her along with the army. And if the desert would spear her, she would eventually meet her end in the hands of her kin if she ever made it to her father's armies.

She walked proudly after the crusader who took her from the dungeons to the courtyard as instructed, where she gathered all the hateful and loathing stares possible. After all now this war proclaimed, she was but one filthy Saracen in middle of the orthodox Christians. A worthless prisoner with no value, but dirt under their feet, and if Guy hadn't directly commanded not to kill Sofia each and every one of these men would've undoubtedly slit her throat on the spot. But Sofia showed no fear or submission before their dominance. Just following her jailers composed, in all her dignity of a princess she admittedly was and hold her head up high, though the grief she carried in her heart was visible in her eyes. But she'd long ago cried all the tears there had been to shed. Nothing would change now.

"Sofia?"

Sofia's gaze rose due to the unexpected sound of Sibylla's voice, to see the said princess dressed into dark mourning veil and gown to walk toward them, looking at the group of knights surrounding her in confusion. Her eyes were red as a result of hours of doubtless crying and Sofia was all in all surprised to see her to have actually left the crypt where both her brother and son had been buried. But indeed Sibylla forgot her mourning for a fleeting moment as now eyed at the armed men, who instantly stopped in respect upon her arrival, her soon turning to Sofia in wonder. "Why are you treated like this? Who has ordered you to be walked around in restraints like an animal?" Sibylla asked, honestly puzzled. Sofia's smile was dejected.

"Your husband, my lady", she answered. Sibylla's eyes widened.

"My queen, this Saracen is a political prisoner", one of the crusaders specified. "She's the daughter of Sultan Saladin, and the king has seen fit to utilize her to win this war for our benefit."

"No, this woman isn't but a servant of the baron of Ibelin!" Sibylla corrected in dismay, trying to lie, before then looked at Sofia questionably. "Where is he, Balian? Why has your lord allowed this to happen?"

Sibylla was then even more baffled as witnessed Sofia's serene gaze to turn into a sad one, her eyebrows wrinkling slightly, Sibylla watching how the woman was holding back tears. Sofia's miserable eyes now falling in despair.

"Balian is dead", she revealed, keeping her composure though deep woe colored her voice. "He was lured into his death on my account."

Sibylla was shocked, feeling a new overpowering wave of sadness take over her too. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible... But she saw from the young woman's eyes that like her she had wept over a close bereavement, Sofia then smiling a little.

"I am sorry for your brother, he was a great king. And your son… I'm a mother. So I know my words of condolence won't bring him back or erase your pain, but I grieve for him as a parent who knows the strength of the bond between mother and child by heart", Sofia said compassionately, looking into Sibylla's eyes once more until was then led forward from her bonds, petrified Sibylla following as Sofia was taken through the courtyard to the gates. Noticing how new tears started to burn behind her eyes when she tried to accept Sofia's words as the most horrible truth she could've learned in this already unbearable situation.

* * *

Balian followed Tiberias as he strode toward marching units, the mobilized army passing them as a continuous stream as the men walked by a platform which carried a huge cross, a group of priests standing on top of it. They made their way through two divisions, stern expression taken over the older man's features.

"Tiberias!" Balian called, stopping him and they faced each other, Balian looking around as seriously before gazing at the walls of the city. "When Saladin has finished with Guy, he will must look to the defenses."

Tiberias turned grim. "The boy's dead", he suddenly revealed, Balian looking at him surprisedat first, until after reaching a quick conclusion he then looked but incredulous, glancing away momentarily.

"Guy?" he questioned in bewilderment, but Tiberias shook his head.

"No. The boy was a leprous like his uncle. She gave him peace", Tiberias explained, shocking Balian even more. So Sibylla had…?

Balian stared forward somewhat dazed, feeling compassion for Sibylla as thought about Tiberias' revelation. The boy had been a leper. And now gone just like his uncle…

"She let him go", Tiberias pointed out, Balian nodding in understanding as Tiberias now finished his speech more gloomily. "And Jerusalem… along with him."

Balian said nothing in response but only stared after Tiberias who then left, soon vanishing from his sight. But after a curt moment of ponder Balian heard a horse to stand behind him and he turned, to see mounted hospitaler smile down at him from the saddle. He had a realization.

"You go with the army", he noted, looking up to him. Hospitaler nodded.

"My order is with the army", he admitted, Balian glancing down with a shake of a head until gave the man a remarkable look into eyes.

"You go to certain death", he remarked. Hospitaler thought a moment.

"All death is certain", he replied, as well aware of the fate awaiting him, Balian now turning a little downcast when he continued.

"I shall tell your father what I've seen you become", he stated then, his smiel widening. "… And that you have found happiness again. With a child like your own, and a kind woman who loves you."

Other kind of sadness visited Balian's face but he then turned his head down, hospitaler about to encourage his horse to follow the advancing troupes. But Balian noticed him suddenly to halt, him frowning at him questionably before turned around, only to freeze on his spot for disbelief when he looked to where hospitaler was staring. Not believing his eyes they found Sofia. Dressed only into a thin cotton dress, her hands bound, pulled forward at the end of a rope after the men marching along the road. Looking proud instead of frightened as she walked, barefooted, not even glancing at her captors. But in her eyes, even from so far away, Balian could see the glimmer of sadness. And for awhile he could do nothing but stare at her approaching figure in bewilderment.

Sofia walked forward briskly, releasing a sigh as then finally let her gaze wander indifferently to the surrounding scenery. Looking at the divisions of crusaders marching in front of her, the city of Jerusalem, the plains spreading at the distance in front of it. But then when her gaze swept past a cross hoisted up to the heavens above her… She saw Balian.

Sofia forced her keeper to stop as she stared. Great disbelief taking over her as she examined that man who looked just like Balian, standing not far from her, watching the army to depart. And she now saw him stare back at her as surprised, taking a step toward her. Deep breath of recognition leaving her lips then. It _was_ Balian, no one else. And he wasn't...

Relief replaced the sadness in Sofia's heart, causing her to smile and ignore the powerful tug of the rope, as the crusader pulled her after him impatiently. She just kept her gaze fixated on Balian, exchanging a stare with him, feeling the greatest happiness. He was alive. _Balian was alive_. She had never been so happy to be wrong in her whole life.

Balian returned Sofia's stare from the distance and then felt his heart to twitch as witnessed that great relief lit in her irises, him then seeing her send him a smile. As relieved, gentle smile, which told him her to be clearly happy to see him there. As much as he was delighted to see her for the first time in days. But his own relief quickly turned to concern as the frightening truth dawned to him, him now frowning again upon following how she was forced to follow the soldiers, getting over his confusion. She was there.

"Sofia!" her name escaped his lips. Him automatically heading toward her in order to free her when she all so suddenly was that close to him, for him to just run over and take her with him. But hospitaler bent down and grabbed his shoulder before he could take but a step forward.

"Don't Balian. If you get involved and take Sofia, it's as good as a declaration of defiance against the king. She's a prisoner", he hindered him seriously, giving Balian as serious look into eyes. But Balian only brushed his hand away.

"It doesn't matter. Guy has already tried to kill me, so this wouldn't make any difference. I won't allow him to take her in middle of certain death!" Balian answered as earnestly, now a slight fright also as took another step forth. But as he then saw Sofia shake her head and level deterring gazes at him, telling him to stay put, he was frozen on his spot as the wind next blew her hair away from her neck. And Balian saw the bruises.

Sofia witnessed Balian's reaction as he saw the hickeys, causing her to frown sadly. Her then sighing and dropping her gaze momentarily in shame, where Balian's shocked filled eyes remained pinned to those anticipated but dreaded traces of abuse on her skin. Her words reeling back to his mind;

_Tell him that I'm sorry. Whatever it is to befall now, tell him to forgive me…_

Even greater rage now set ablaze in Balian as comprehension set foot in him, him grasping the hilt of his sword once more, about to go and free Sofia without any further second-guessing his actions and their consequenses. But hospitaler did the thinking for him and rode before him, leveling a strict stare at the young man.

"Don't be foolish, Balian!"

"Let me go", Balian commanded now angrily, trying to get past him. But his companion only gave him a hard gaze, placing this time his sheathed sword against Balian's shoulder to restrain his recklessness.

"Not before you listen. What then if you get yourself killed by going to her? Who is here to defend the city if not you? Or to who you think is Sofia going to return if you're dead, _should_ she be able to escape?" he questioned, Balian freezing before releasing a suppressed breath.

"And what about Kalilah?" hospitaler reminded. "You'd also leave her without a father? She has already had to deal with the loss of her mother."

This time Balian gasped, looking up to the man realized the truth in hospitaler's words. Kalilah… She only had Balian.

Balian's hand reluctantly loosened from the sword's hilt like before, staring down while making anxious frown. How could he be facing such choice? How could anyone choose between two matters that were equally important to them? Balian didn't know, but somehow he was doing it while looked past the horse, seeing Sofia to be still staring back at them. Seeing her smile to him ruefully which felt wrong to him, her ought to scream his name and her whole bearing begging him to rescue her. But she stayed silent, calm as after a brief exchange of meaningful stare she was dragged forward again. Balian sending a contradictory look after her, dithering.

Sofia sighed as she turned away from Balian, closing her eyes resigned as started to walk after the army once more. Not letting this new sorrow of separation to overpower her relief and happiness seeing Balian alive and well had created, smiling to herself. No, she wouldn't give in. She had Balian's love with her. So whatever was there to occur, she would only welcome it with a smile. The chance to see Balian, the man she loved, one more time giving her such courage that she was scared of nothing. Now… she was prepared to die.

Balian watched as Sofia was taken away. "Why is he taking Sofia?" he asked. "What does Guy intend to do with her?"

"Probably to give Saladin more reason to bloodshed", hospitaler presumed, as well looking after the young woman. "And after if he'll survive the desert, he'll surely release Sofia and hand her to her father."

Flicker of hope awoke in Balian. "So she'll be safe?" he ensured, relieved, after a moment of ponder however looking but confused. "Why would he let Sofia go after kidnapping her to wage war?"

Hospitaler sighed. "Because it won't be our king's hand which takes Sofia's life", he elaborated. Terror grasping Balian.

"That cannot be", he protested. "Saladin wouldn't murder his own daughter."

Hospitaler faced him. "Balian, do you remember what Sofia told us on our way to Holy Land?" he questioned, Balian nodding, but he continued nevertheless without waiting for his response. "She said no one could ever know of her existence because it would be dangerous for her. And now her identity has been revealed. To the vilest man possible, him unfortunately being our current king."

Balian was still puzzled, shaking his head slightly as turned contemplative. "I don't understand", he confessed. But hospitaler's foreboding expression soon turned him only anxious again.

"As much as in Koran, it is as well a sin in the Holy Bible to live your life in debauchery", hospitaler specified. "And even Sofia didn't choose the fate imposed to her on her free will, was she only a young girl back then, she has broken against the teachings of her faith with the deeds of her past as a concubine. For the past years she's lived in sin Balian, it goes without saying. Thereby she has put her family in shame, and to maintain the family's honor Saladin's most likely will have Sofia executed. And that is why Guy took her. To cause war and bring pain to you Balian, through a woman who conveniently is both the daughter of the sworn enemy of Christianity, and the lover of his own nemesis. That is our king's standpoint. And the most probable truth."

Balian was now completely dumbfounded. Horrified, peering after the departing army in desperation. Sofia was to die? To be killed by Saladin? Her father, who'd appeared to be but happy to see her again after the battle of Kerak? No… Balian didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it.

"Then why did you stop me?" he accosted quietly, his hands clenching into helpless fits.

"You know why. That's why you complied."

Sharp breath left Balian's lips as he then closed his eyes, disbelief nibbling away the last of his hope, as hospitaler then continued after a curt break. Now sounding sad himself.

"Sofia's father is a good Muslim. And in this case… maybe even too loyal to his faith. But no matter how much he would love Sofia he's compelled to submit to the will of God. As are we all."

A God, who would allow such a deed to be committed in His name? Incredulous Balian said nothing to this, just stood still in silence. No, he couldn't believe this was happening. Understand the situation to have turned so inescapable... Balian's eyes rose back up to stare after Sofia's retreating form before they moved to hospitaler, who could clearly see how concerned he was from that single look. Desperate that he could do nothing but watch from aside how the woman he loved headed for her death, compassionate hospitaler then tapping Balian's shoulder. Even smiling at him reassuringly.

"Do not worry", he urged. "I'll watch over her for you. Now, go home to Kalilah if you can. It will take some time even for Saladin to arrive to Jerusalem after we've bought you some time."

Balian saw a playful glint in hospitaler's eyes which then met his, him nodding at the man whose smile widened as a sign of goodbye, before he finally left the younger man's side. Balian's heart sinking when he watched him ride away. This army was as good as gone. And so could Sofia be along with it… Balian squeezed his fingers into fists for the second time, tighter once hospitaler's formerly spoken words next rang through his mind.

"_You duty is to the people of the city"._

_And not to her_, Balian stated out the truth to himself, even it hurt. _I must let her go…_

Balian's jaw muscles clenched in frustration, for the first time feeling himself confused over his loyalties, his heart and his mind pulling him to different directions. He couldn't comprehend that he was forced to betray Sofia by letting her go. Not having another choice but to let her be taken to her possible death. Balian knew Sofia didn't hate him for this, as the one who had wanted him to stay away just a moment ago. But Balian hated himself enough upon being so powerless, when he was to blame for this. All of this was his fault. And only his.

* * *

It was night when Balian was walking along the corridors of the palace, toward the private quarters of the queen. Now Guy gone and no armies left to defend the city, he had to meet with mourning Sibylla to inform her about the situation which was pressing. If she didn't know already…

He crossed one of the wide halls, passing a fountain which trickled in middle of the floor, heading for the door-opening guarded by two statues of lions. But his pace was slowed down by low murmured sighing he heard coming from the bedroom, Sibylla singing in French, probably some children's song. And Balian felt pity due to her all in all downcast, hopeless tone full of misery, well able to conclude the reason for it. But her voice silenced suddenly as she heard his steps, lifting her head to see Balian move away the lucid curtain which behind Sibylla sat on the floor on her knees. Traces of tears upon her cheeks, but her eyes now widened due to the sight of him.

Sibylla blinked in confusion, causing the man to frown slightly for wonder as she examined him in similar disbelief to Sofia's. Until then she released a breath, relief spreading in her chest to soothe the torture of her soul, new tears falling down. Balian returned her stare compassionately.

"Sofia said you were dead", Sibylla stated quietly, surprising Balian. She frowned. "She said you were killed. By my husband."

Balian shook his head. "She was wrong. She believed so but I am not", he replied, Sibylla gazing down momentarily.

"Do you know where she is? What Guy intends to do with her?" she inquired, witnessing Balian to cringe and it was his turn to drop his eyes on the floor, appearing abruptly grim. He hardly nodded in response, which told Sibylla he was fully aware of Sofia's fate. So aware that he couldn't hide his feelings from her.

"Yes."

Balian was clearly distraught by Sofia, and to behold that pain the loss of her had created made Sibylla feel herself even sadder, heartbroken. But she then turned serious.

"When Saladin comes", she started, Balian looking up to her. "We're not defensible."

Her expression now turned from earnest back to hopeless, woeful due to all the sorrows she was now carrying within her because of the intolerability of her life and the current situation. Her looking to Balian pleadingly, regretfully, her voice lowering close to a whisper. "Save the people from what I have done. Sofia has already become a victim of my disregard... Along with hers I cannot live the deaths of whole Jerusalem on my conscious. Save them all, Balian."

"I will", Balian promised, regardless of a brief sensation of grief then exchanging a short stare with Sibylla until turned. Leaving, the matter now resolved and left in his hands, Sibylla sending a longing look after him until his figure vanished behind the wall. Sibylla eventually hearing his footsteps as well fade away, ceasing.

* * *

Sofia shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold night breeze swept over the dunes, fluttering her thin dress which offered no warmth, her hair tangling into a mess. But she cared not. What reason was there to care any longer?

She sighed as then dropped her hands on her lap, staring at them, her gaze then hitting on the partly faded henna tattoo which Sibylla had made for her. She frowned. She had returned home to live. To see her beloved homeland once more to finally live in peace, accepting that she could never become what she was born to be. But now exactly that long forsaken shadow of a person was to take her life and many others by starting this war… Because she was a princess. Sofia snorted lightly for this thought, another shudder shaking her limbs.

"My dear girl you are freezing", hospitaler's kind voice then said suddenly, Sofia turning her head around surprised, confused as then saw the man's as well friendly face smile down at her in the dark. He was about to extend his cloak to Sofia, but she shook her head in denial.

"You cannot show mercy to a prisoner", she clarified, serious. "I do not need it."

"Yes, but you _are_ still a princess, are you not? And should be treated as one despite being a prisoner", he said back, Sofia's resolute gaze faltering as he after all covered Sofia with the warmer fabric. "Besides… I promised to Balian to watch over you."

Sofia's eyes rose and she frowned, mixed feelings of shame, love, sadness and longing washing over her as she next let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. And she didn't know was she crying when she then spoke.

"Is he alright?" she asked, not turning. Hospitaler nodded.

"Yes. He hit his head, but nothing more serious than that."

Sofia smiled slightly. "Good."

"He wanted to save you", hospitaler continued, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "But forgive me when I stopped him. You must know what it would've meant if he had set you free, Sofia."

"He would've been executed", Sofia stated, hospitaler nodding again as she made a sad smile. "It is alright. I didn't either want him to save me. There's nothing to be done. I die soon and not even _He_ can prevent it."

Sofia took in a shaky breath after a quick glance directed to the sky, now closing her eyes again. Her features consumed by melancholy. "I never told him… I never said to Balian it is him I love", she said, half to herself as now felt a true tear fall down her cheek, eyeing at the dark sand dunes before her. "I never told him that."

"He knows, Sofia", hospitaler assured, smiling slightly. "Balian knows. As he loves you too."

Sofia turned her head a little toward the man with another sigh, as he now landed a small waterskin and a bag of food he'd previously hid on the sand next to her, before stood. And offering one more smile to her he then walked back to the other soldiers by the fire. Sofia letting her eyes close once more, her then not feeling the coldness of the wind as it blew against her again. But she only lifted her head to stare to the dark sky, dwelling in her memories, as soon she would have nothing to recall any longer in this life.

* * *

It didn't take but two days for Balian's warnings to prove themselves true, as the lack of water under the fierce, burning sun started to affect on Guy's army the farther they ventured into the desert. Sofia as well starting to feel herself gradually wearier by each step, but still hold her head high as kept on walking forward with the rest. She would rather die here at this wasteland than survive farther enough to reach her father, Guy and his army along with her. But she knew it wouldn't take long when all of them _would_ die, eventually. One by one. These never ending plains of sand and rock would take care of that.

Sofia lifted her gaze to stare to the blue sky like many times before, the always so bright sun making her squint. The breeze brought no relief to the hot weather and sand blew into the eyes of the men as they stubbornly kept on trudging forward at their king's wake, all the time more and more men collapsing due to the dehydration or simply dying just for exhaustion. Some of the soldiers finally falling from their horses after gripping to the reins with all their leftover strength.

Sofia didn't complain or say a word, but she couldn't stop herself from mocking Guy for his stupidity. After the first day of march when the harsh climate had taken the first toll on them, he's eyes should've been opened to realize this was a doomed mission which would bring them only death. And still, all his men dying behind him, he was the least fazed by the decrease of his troops and simply continued forward. Toward the glory he envisioned to await him at the end of this desert, this victorious confrontation with Saladin entitling him the undisputable right to the crown. But he was but a fool to believe so.

But then as all awareness of the elapsed time had been lost, Sofia thought she heard furious gallop of horses emanate somewhere close, not so distant neighs echoing in the sluggish air. So she lifted her gaze, doubtfully staring forward until indeed, there she abruptly saw it, the frontline of her father's army to ride to sight among the dust. Also Guy noticing the advancing host and quickly he shouted an order, commanding his men to prepare for battle. But even they tried to get a hold of themselves on this waited moment of engagement, the outcome was already laid out for them. The Christians wouldn't win this battle. Guy's army was too weary, too thirsty, too tired to fight and live after. This would be a plain massacre.

Sofia released a sigh upon seeing her people's banners flutter in the wind when their forces approached, her then collapsing on her knees as she started to pray Allah, her cross still hanging around her neck, slipping down from her dress' collar. The soldiers surrounding her eyeing at her distastefully due to her prayers of the Muslims, her speaking in Arabic, not caring did they hear her or not. This was it. The moment she had known to come.

But she soon heard Guy snap at one of his subordinates and she was then grabbed, roughly yanked back to her weak feet as Guy dismounted, Sofia getting herself shoved into his hands. She confronted Guy's granite hard gaze as proudly as could, but felt her eyes droop and she was staggering slightly due to her own fatigue after walking days in the sun without nearly any water. Huffing for overwhelming exhaustion as stared at Guy, where his eyes now found her cross and rage flickering in his eyes he next yanked the necklace off, throwing it on the sand as then as violently haled Sofia with him. Striding in front of all his men so that Saladin's troops could see them.

Guy stopped. But although he tried to appear sublime with his posture straightened and features but aristocratic, even he couldn't completely hide his weariness by swaying a little. Following how the enemy lines now seemed to have been ordered to halt due to the sight of Sofia, the acceding banners and horsemen stopping as the word spread among the army that Saladin's daughter had been captured by the Christians.

Guy stared at the Saracen cavalry, eventually finding Saladin's figure among them and lifted his head, slowly drawing out his sword. Sofia did gasp for premonition but her jaw only rose bravely, not wearing any kind of expression of fear as Guy then let her go. The blade hovering over her threateningly, Sofia however not being able to hold back moans of pain as it instantly next sliced her arms and legs. Creating mere scratches, but enough to anger the king of the Muslims, the last blow lashing at Sofia's stomach. Sofia letting out a huff and fell down, taking support from the ground with wobbly arms as saw blood drip down the long cuts.

"Go to your father", Guy's poisonous voice urged above her, his sword's flat side hitting Sofia's bottom as if she was a horse.

Sofia heard actual laughter behind her but she simply released one more breath, putting on another courageous expression as somehow rose from the ground, looking at her father's faraway figure which had now dropped from the saddle, staring back at her. Sofia taking the first wary step forward, starting her swaying and slow walk toward her people, her family. Her past and her life she once had left behind.

She noticed now for the first time how her eyesight as well wavered, Sofia having to hold herself together and not to faint before she eventually was at the other side, seeing a couple of men run toward her, probably sent by her father. She felt her legs sink into the soft soil as she struggled forward, as if she would've been sloshing through quicksand, suddenly too exhausted to even stand.

But as she then heard the men call out to her in Arabic, nearly reaching her, last sigh erupted through her lips, not being able to go any longer. Sofia falling down, on the verge of fainting as her body gave in. Her hearing more hasty voices shout out to her again until her retrievers then arrived, taking hold of her and landing her momentarily down. One of them kneeling before Sofia, examining her, before his eyes widened for grave disbelief. Frowning at the woman's recognizable features.

"**Adilah?"** he questioned in confusion, seeing Sofia's tattoo as she managed to open her eyes, her vision however hazy and she could hardly make out the face of the spoken man. But she still recognized him, from somewhere far away in her memories of a ten year old, frowning incredulous.

"**Bahir? My brother?"** she recalled questionably, with breathless voice until then her eyes closed again, that small action draining all her leftover strength and she went slack.

Bahir frowned again, not being able to comprehend that it was true what his father had told him; That his kidnapped little sister was alive and had returned after all this time, laying right in front of his eyes. Bahir sighed. She'd grown, and he only now realized how long it had been since he'd used to watch her play with Aahil back at their palace's garden. The other men quickly starting to treat the slices on Sofia's arms, as Bahir's observing eyes took notice of her neck. The sight shocking him, but after quick moment of pondering he then ordered the accompanied soldiers to carry Sofia to his father's tent.

Sofia could only hear her brother's vague voice shout out orders, some other voices mixing in from time to time and she felt she was carried, to where she didn't know. She separated the neigh of horses, flutter of flags and then the clamorous tumult of metal clashing metal, more horses neighing and agonized screams, which all still were faded due to Sofia's half-asleep mind. She heard the sound of hopeless battle.

* * *

Balian leant on the rampart of the city wall as gazed at the dawning sky. It had been five days since the departure of Guy's army. And Balian couldn't hinder his fears from swarming all the time more intensely within him. What of Sofia? Had she… been killed along with the soldiers? No. He refused to even consider such an option. She was alive. Regardless of what hospitaler had told him, Balian didn't believe Saladin to be truly able to murder his own child… But still Balian couldn't be sure. And that was what worried him, that doubt.

Tiberias soon arrived by his side, as well gazing to the distance. People of the city were walking in front of the gates, their animals releasing the only sounds in the silence of the morning.

"Can you sense it?" Balian questioned contemplatively, straightening.

"There has been no messenger", Tiberias answered, Balian not responding as his gaze dropped down. Them standing in silence before Balian once more leant on the rampart, fallen deep in his thoughts. Tiberias knew his mind.

"You must forget that girl", he propted bluntly, actually surprising Balian who twitched. But Tiberias was serious. "Sofia was a great woman. But she is as good as dead, even if she still lives. You know this. So as long as she occupies your mind, it cannot concentrate on defending this city from the forthcoming attack."

Balian stared down again. "What if I cannot?" he questioned, not particularly serious but asked just out of curiosity. Tiberias looked gloomy.

"Then this city truly is lost."

Balian didn't answer as Tiberias then turned and left, leaving him alone once more. Balian knew he spoke the truth. He had to forget Sofia. It was true. She either was already dead or would be killed at any moment. Balian let out a breath.

_If You truly exist, God_… he thought, glancing up. _Then why would You let her die as well? Has she not served You with as equally great devotion and love as her other God?_

Flutter of lucid fabric caught Balian's eye and he gazed at his arm, to see Sofia's scarf push out of his sleeve again. He sighed deep, pulling it out and holding it in his hands, until after a quick moment of thinking he let go of it on a whim. Wind catching it, frowning Balian watching how it got swiftly carried away from him.

However instant regret filled the man for his deed, him taking but a hopeless step after the keepsake as it was now too far for him to reach it. But arriving Almaric happened to notice it flutter his way, recognizing it and caught it, Balian experiencing actual relief for just seeing his hand grasp the scarf before it vanished forever. Almaric gazed at the fabric, lifting it.

"Lost something, my lord?" he inquired, Balian making a small smile and nodded, walking to his man in arms to reclaim the scarf.

"You should hold onto that. Amira wouldn't be happy with you if she learnt you lost it", Almaric continued sarcastically, Balian now even releasing amused laugh.

"You're right, she wouldn't…" he agreed. But he knew that unlike that day in France, this time he probably could never return it to her.

* * *

_-next day-_

Sofia's eyes opened slowly, her trying to blink the sleep away as soon saw the ceiling of a tent above her. Where was she?

"**Adilah?"** familiar voice called. And after blinking some more, starting to comprise her surroundings, and turning her head toward the sound she saw herself. Sofia saw herself, a woman with features identical to hers who stared back at her with gentle, worried eyes. But she was old and her face was full of wrinkles due to her high age.

Sofia frowned in bafflement, then in disbelief as the aged hand of the woman rose to smooth her cheeks. Wrinkled and thin like a parchment, Sofia feeling like crying for the touch of it.

"**It is alright, Adilah. You are safe now**", the woman's voice said gently, low and hoarse like her whole being. Sofia letting out a delighted breath as lifted herself up a little.

"**Grandmother?" **she questioned, the old woman smiling and Sofia sat up, feeling her grandmother's fingers squeeze her hands.

"**Carefully now. Your wounds are still fresh"**, she reminded, but then they examined each other, both of their eyes turning moist for sudden longing and Zayna embraced Sofia, smiling. Squeezing her frame as much as her fragile limbs enabled, Sofia letting out another breath as she returned it as keenly.

"**My small Adilah…How I've missed my little, sweet Adilah! And look at you!**" Zayna continued, now separating from Sofia to measure every inch of her features, smoothing her locks. "**You're just like me at your age. Blooming like a flower."**

"**Somebody told me that I am like you",** Sofia answered as well smiling, Zayna lifting a thin brow.

"**Who Ya Helo."**

"**Lord** **Tiberias, grandmother**."

Zayna let out a dry laugh. **"Well, isn't there a smart man, that Count of Tripoli. Your father should learn from him. He's a man of peace, even more than my son."**

Sofia smiled again, until it vanished as she took a second look at her so dear grandmother's face. She truly was old now, her face completely covered with numerous deep wrinkles, although there still were traces of once possessed beauty in her features. Sofia squeezed Zayna's frail feeling hand lightly.

"**I've missed you also, grandmother. I thought I never see you again"**, she said, Zayna smiling and closed her into another curt embrace, smoothing her hair.

"**Me as well. But now my heart rejoices! Immediately after your father announced you to have been found, I insisted him to take me with him when the message arrived!"**

"**A message?"** Sofia repeated, now looking at her grandmother questionably, who turned a bit sad.

"**Along with the body of the messenger the king of Jerusalem sent a word that he had you, my darling"**, she explained, now smoothing Sofia's palm. **"And that he would hold you hostage to have the war he so much desires. That is why I came. To see my dear Adilah after ten years, after you would've been returned back to your father. And now you are once again safe with your family."**

Sofia felt a sting in her chest as it seemed wrong that the grandmother she'd once much adored was now smiling at her so reassuringly, sincerely, even she also must've known about Sofia's past. And what it meant. She must've known about Sofia's unavoidable execution. But Sofia didn't say a word as witnessed the heartfelt happiness brightening her old grandmother's eyes, only smiling slightly.

"**She would've come nevertheless"**, Saladin's voice then suddenly cut in and both of the women turned to see him walk inside the tent, still wearing his armor, now stopping beside them. He smiled down to Sofia after meeting his mother's gaze, where Sofia bowed her head at him.

"**My father."**

"**Ahlan, my daughter. Are you well?"** Saladin queried, glancing at the bandages surrounding her wrist as Sofia made a second, but tenser smile.

"**Yes."**

"**Some water"**, Saladin then specified, extending Sofia a goblet of snow Imad had just given him. **"You were very worn out when you came to us. You should drink."**

Sofia received the goblet with another small smile, recalling a moment back at Ibelin when someone else had said the same thing to her. Her smiling now to herself, the snow not taking long to melt and she drank it thankfully, feeling some of her strength to return due to cooling liquid. But Zayna soon pushed her gently back on the bed.

"**Now dear, as I told you those wounds are fresh. You should lie down**", she suggested, taking the goblet as Sofia placed herself onto her berth without resistance, looking into her grandmother's eyes.

"**Where am I, grandmother?"** she asked. Zayna smoothed her head, like she'd used to when Sofia was a child.

"**In your father's tent. You have slept through the night and woken up a day after the ensued battle**", she replied, Sofia glancing at Saladin until her gaze dropped. The battle.

"**Is…the king of the Christians dead?"** she inquired, looking up to Saladin again and then at Zayna. But she got her answer when Saladin turned, Sofia following his gaze which looked to her right side, her stiffening as she finally noticed Guy and Reynald standing there, alive, Guy's irises drilling hatefully into hers. Sofia lifted herself up again.

"**Adilah dear, stay still**", Zayna recommended but Sofia didn't listen, eyeing at Guy unreadable expression on her face.

"**And his army?"** she asked, not shifting her attention from the man.

"**They have gone to their God**", Zayna answered, Sofia nodding in understanding. It had been like it had seemed. Hopeless… They all had died.

Saladin now received new goblet of snow and he walked over to Guy, offering it to him politely. Sofia followed as Guy accepted it, eyeing at it grumpily. Saladin as well staring at Guy measuring, until then Guy practically shoved the goblet of water to Reynald who took it. Giving it a fleeting glance until looked to Saladin.

"I drink water for what it is", he stated, drinking the goblet empty, Saladin giving now him a thoughtful look. Sofia examined him as Reynald let out a satisfied sigh.

"I did not give the cup to you", Saladin remarked matter-of-factly to Reynald. Him returning the sultan's stare calmly.

"No", he agreed, tilting his head only slightly. "…my lord."

Sofia and Zayna exchanged looks as then yet another man entered the tent, greeting Saladin, Imad and Mullah, who was standing behind his king. Sofia turning to see him take a seat by her side before grasping her hand in turn, smiling.

"**Hello, sister**", he greeted her, Sofia lifting her brows in surprise, but as examined him she soon released a sigh of recognition, returning the smile.

"**Bahir**", she remembered. The man's smile widened as an answer.

"**You remember me."**

"**Of course I do."**

They were then snapped out of their curt introduction as Mullah now suddenly yanked a sword out of its sheath slightly, Saladin eyeing at Reynald until turned, expressionless Mullah extending the blade to his lord. Sofia feeling sick briefly as she could guess what was to happen, only letting out a slow breath and looked down momentarily as her father simply stared at the offered weapon.

But he then caused Sofia, Bahir and their grandmother to gasp for fright as abruptly pulled out a knife from his own belt. And with a yell he twirled around, slitting Reynald's throat. Sofia looking away disgusted as blood splashed on the near carpet, Reynald starting to bleed to death while gasping for air, falling on his knees before three Saracen soldiers stepped forth and dragged him away. Guy had as well turned his head away from the brutality of the sight, but now only stared down as Saladin dropped the weapon with a swing.

Zayna was smoothing Sofia's hair again soothingly, Bahir giving his sister a compassionate look as Zayna then stared at her son sternly.

"**What do you think you're doing in front of your daughter?"** she demanded with tense voice, Saladin gazing momentarily down as well but then turned but serious. And he didn't have to respond as Sofia then shook her head slightly, closing her eyes.

"**No, I'm fine…I've seen worse**", she reassured. Zayna looking at her in pity but let it go, taking a hold of Sofia's forearm and stroke it, where Bahir's attention was drawn to his father and the king of the Christians.

Saladin stepped closer to Guy with Imad, Guy still staring down maybe downcast or furious, Sofia didn't know by looking at him. But he didn't even flinch as Saladin then pulled out the sword from Mullah's hands. And Sofia was then surprised as he didn't raise it to kill Guy, but instead walked past him to outside where the soldiers had haled the still alive Templar. Sofia, Zayna and Bahir following Saladin with their gazes, but just as he was about to take Reynald's life Bahir turned around, covering Sofia's field of vision.

"**Don't look"**, he ordered, but it was more like a suggestion. Sofia gladly turning away herself. No, no matter how despicable she would've found Reynald, she wasn't going to watch him die. That was why she only cringed as soon heard her father's sword slice the air, something falling on the ground with a thud, Bahir pressing his hand on her back.

Saladin handed the bloodied sword to one of his servants after directing a displeased glance at the headless corpse, returning to the tent. Sofia eyes rising to see him stand before Guy, earnest expression on his face.

"A king does not kill a king", he noted, disappointment in his voice. "Were you not close enough to a great king… to learn by his example?"

Sofia measured Guy whose own gaze remained directed down in thoughts, not replying to her father's remark, until finally his indifferent eyes rose to stare forward. His disregard causing Sofia to frown. There was nothing in Guy which would hold such wisdom as Baldwin had. She'd seen it herself.

Saladin had left Guy and now came back to Sofia, standing before her. He smiled, and it was now his turn to take both of her hands. "Take the prisoner to safekeeping", he ordered Imad who nodded, calling out the same three guards who then stepped into the tent, taking Guy with them. But then Saladin looked at his mother and Bahir briefly.

"**Leave me with my daughter."**

Zayna gave one more smile to her granddaughter until stiffly stood, Bahir hurrying to help her walk toward the tent's exit. But before they left Sofia received now only sad gaze from him, and upon seeing his older brother's expression Sofia knew immediately what it meant even she hadn't met him in years.

She dropped her eyes momentarily to stare down as Saladin nodded also Mullah to go out of the tent, him eventually doing so though reluctantly for some reason. And now when Sofia was alone with her father they shared a moment of silence, Saladin only eyeing at Sofia as she just sat there. Partly scared about what was to happen although she'd expected it.

"**Imad has told me…"** Saladin then started, Sofia's gaze rising a little due to his voice, seeing her father to smooth her knuckles as well. **"… that the man with whom you were at Kerak… is your lord**."

Sofia said nothing as just stared down again, Saladin's stroking fingers halting.

"**He told me that you serve him** **by choice**", Saladin continued. "**That you defended him with your life. That you are loyal to him and only him, my daughter…"**

Sofia now let out a brief, low breath but then looked up, meeting her father's gaze serene. Noticing him to glance at the bruises on her neck, but even she felt slight shame she remained unfazed and just returned his stare for a moment of another silence. Sofia then finally smiling at Saladin sincerely.

"**It is true, father**", she confessed, Saladin eyeing at her expressionlessly, though she then spotted a flicker of sorrow in his black irises. But she bypassed it as she was speaking straight from her heart, saying the words she was ready to die for, her smile turning now only gentle.

"**I serve that man because I wish so. It was my choice and I made it willingly, aware of my actions. He is my lord, and I serve him because my heart tells me so, because it urges me to do so. I love him, father. I love him."**

Sofia saw her father's eyes now fill with pure surprise as they still stared into hers. But then Saladin gave in to his emotions, closing them with a plaintive sigh.

"**You do know what I have to do, don't you my child?" **he asked, Sofia dropping her gaze, sad expression replacing her smile. She nodded.

"**Yes, father."**

Saladin didn't this time look at Sofia, but after holding her small hands in his a moment more he let them slide away as turned, slowly walking toward the exit. Either did Sofia rise her gaze but kept it directed down, dwelling in her resurfaced longing towards the only man who'd given her the happiness she'd years only dreamed of.

Saladin didn't hear his daughter utter even a sob as he left, and for some reason he felt then great confusion. Wasn't she afraid of her awaiting fate? But his thoughts were then cut as he found his son and his mother standing right outside the tent, both looking solemn. Until Bahir's face was then visited by woe as he bowed to him, leaving his grandmother alone with his father. Zayna stepped to her son, looking up to him in utmost seriousness.

"**Don't do this, my son",** she pleaded, though her voice was as tense. **"Adilah has done nothing to deserve the fate you are giving her."**

"**It is not my will, but God's**", Saladin responded. But his voice was nonchalant, toneless, somewhat dead. Imad who was standing close to his lord gave him a thoughtful gaze.

"**God forgives! You as a good Muslim should know that!"** Zayna stated shaking her head as then waved toward Sofia. **"She's your daughter, Saladin! She's young and doesn't deserve to die! **_**You**_** are her father and cannot take her life!"**

Saladin now frowned and turned to his mother. **"Then what do you except me to do?" **he inquired. **"I am aware that she's my daughter. She is, has been these ten years she was gone and will always be my Adilah. But as you, my mother have said, I am a good Muslim. And if it is my daughter I have to sacrifice to earn Allah's forgiveness, I'm left not with any other option to stay such."**

Zayna looked miserable. "**After ten years you finally see your daughter again, see how she has grown into a beautiful young woman, her life still waiting to be lived. And still you, her own father, are to take her life for just to soothe your conscious… I will not accept it, are you my son or not. I love Adilah, as she is my granddaughter all the same, no matter what she has faced in her life, and what you say to bring shame to our family. What God and Koran says to bring shame to our family… But I think what most would bring shame to me, is to see my own son let his innocent daughter to be murdered for faith. Has not this continuous war brought enough death in the name of Gods?"**

Saladin didn't respond, but he stared into her old mother's eyes for a moment until she sighed, turning around and walked back inside the tent rigidly. Refusing his support.

"**I shall spend her final moments with her"**, she announced then, giving her son a glance. **"Am I permitted, my lord and my son?"**

Saladin said nothing either now but nodded, briskly, finally walking away. Imad turning to Zayna with a bow, giving one to Sofia as well before followed his king. Zayna sighing again before she directed a pitying look at her youngest grandchild in turn. Why was the world such a cruel place to let such young and innocent people to die for nothing?

"**Adilah?"** she called, Sofia lifting her eyes for the first time from the floor to gaze at her grandmother. Sofia smiled weakly as Zayna sat next to her.

"**In my dreams…"** Sofia started. **"…when I imagined to meet you again… I didn't expect it to happen in such a way as this, in a situation like this. And didn't deem it to be sad instead of joyous…"**

Sofia now also sighed and looked away, squeezing Zayna's even tinier hands than hers were. But then after a brief moment of eyeing at the young woman in pity Zayna then smiled.

"**You're in love, my Adilah?**" she queried, surprising Sofia. But she then made a despondent smile, nodding.

"**Yes, grandmother."**

"**Is he handsome?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Brave and strong?"**

"**Yes. And so much more even I haven't found in him yet. But most of all he is a good man."**

"**Haven't you picked the carrier of your heart wisely. You truly have inherited all the good features from me, both the beauty and the wisdom", **Zayna said, laughing coarsely.

Sofia smiled amused, looking at Zayna. **"Thank you for that. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't have been as brave and wise as my grandmother."**

They exchanged smiles. But then Zayna tapped Sofia's palm, looking but happy.

"**Now, there's someone else who wants to meet you",** she revealed, Sofia instead looking bemused. Someone else still?

But then at the same moment a veiled figure stepped into the tent due to the signal of Zayna's words, Sofia's eyes turning to gaze at a Muslim woman dressed in bright robes and jewelry, dark eyes returning her stare. Sofia following them to fill with tears as the woman then rushed forth, kneeling at her feet, her robes floating behind her like water. And as she next removed her veil Sofia's breath was stuck in her lungs.

Sofia put a bewildered hand over her mouth as now truly started to cry herself, staring into the brown irises of her sister. The one she'd thought to have died because of her at the palace's courtyard, Sofia releasing a broken breath. Leaning forward as took a hold of that older woman's hands who was staring at her as emotionally, not believing her eyes either.

"**Nura?" **Sofia whispered, the woman now breaking into serious tears and she closed Sofia into her arms, sobbing.

"**My sister! My brave little sister, you're alive!"** Nura cried, equally shocked but relieved to have her long lost sister in her arms, after witnessing her to have been taken right in front of her eyes. Sofia grabbing her older sister.

"**Forgive me! Forgive me that I didn't save you then! Forgive me, my sister. I am solely responsible of what is about to happen to you…"** Nura started to beg, leaning her head against Sofia's who frowned. Turning earnest, now separating from her sister and looking into her teary eyes as seriously.

"**I do not blame you**", she consoled, shaking her head. "**I thought **_**you**_** died while trying to save me. No, this is not your fault, Nura. Calm down."**

"**But you're to die Adilah! Die due to the life you were forced to live because I, your sister, couldn't protect you and allowed you to be abducted!"** Nura insisted hopelessly, looking up to Sofia as slumped on her lap, still crying. Sofia only shaking her head in denial.

"**No. Nura, this is how it has to be**", she said. **"You didn't choose my fate nor did I, but it has led me to this day, to my death. You have to accept it as have I, and understand that none of this is your doing. Nothing is."**

Nura gazed at Sofia softly, apologetic and helpless. Shaking her own head in turn, staring at her little sister until broke down, placing her head back into Sofia's lap and cried out all the shame and anxiety she'd amassed for the past ten years. Sofia looking at her compassionately and smoothing her locks like Zayna had done to her, their grandmother now standing up.

"**I leave you for a moment. You have a lot to talk about in such a short time"**, she stated, Sofia smiling a little through her own tears.

But then she concentrated on comforting her sister, feeling great pity upon realizing how much pain and regret Nura had been carrying in her heart these past years. Sofia sighed, not understanding why she had to meet with those she once loved right before the end.

"**Adilah?"** Nura soon gasped Sofia out of her reverie, her gazing down to see her sister look up at her. Sofia smiled encouragingly, but suddenly her eyes, perhaps blind before, noticed the tattoo which covered Nura's lips. Sofia let out a low laugh and touched the star spreading over her older sister's upper and lower lip.

Nura finally ceased crying for a moment with a smile as well, also reaching out to touch Sofia's tattoo with the tip of her fingers. **"I took it about a year after you had vanished"**, she told her, her smile faltering. **"When there was no word of you and when father refused to send his men to find out were you alive or dead… I took this tattoo. As a memory of you. The true star of our home."**

"**I'm only your half sister, Nura", **Sofia reminded, still smiling even looked into Nura's eyes incredulous. **"You shouldn't feel so strongly for someone who is only half your blood."**

"**No",** Nura breathed, sincere. **"You are my dear little sister. And I'm so glad for Allah to have expressed His mercy by letting me see you before…"**

Nura went silent and her eyes dropped, Sofia detecting that same accepted sorrow in them she knew very well. But different kind. She blinked.

"**Before what?"** she questioned, though having an inkling due to Nura's tone.

They locked gazes, two sisters examining one another after years of separation, now remembering the past as if it was yesterday. Until Nura then sighed, telling Sofia something that nearly caused her heart to break again. And as Nura lastly revealed her covered arms Sofia felt it to stop completely. God have mercy.

* * *

**Ya Helo (My Beautiful), ****Ahlan (hello)**

* * *

**Name translations: Bahir (awesome/fantastic/glorious etc), Zayna (beauty), Nura (light)**


	21. God Wills It

**AN:**

**Another word of caution: this chapter contains the scene where Balian accompanies Tiberias to the battlefield where they find the remains of Guy's army. So the description of the scene corresponds with it, but I haven't gone all gore...All in all a M rated chapter.**

**And do forgive me my at times improvised battle descriptions and the lack of proper terms in here as well as in the chaps following, even during my rewrite I attempted to make the story more realistic with accurate vocabulary here and there. Googling like crazy... As bottom line is I still don't have a clear knowledge about the structure of the fortresses or defenses of the Middle-Ages but from various films, so pretty much have had to settle to my visual observations and descriptive phrases to bring out the scene and the chaos of raging battle understandably.**

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thought, memories, quotes

* * *

It was another beautiful morning, the sun shining from the brightest sky in days making the plains bathe in golden glow, wind sweeping over them hot and suppressing. But the air surrounding the Muslim encampment was also stifling for other reasons, the general oppressive atmosphere keeping the men silent for the anticipation of what was to take place at any moment. Something that would change everything not only in their ruler's life, but in theirs as well.

One soul and one morality as their people were, this act to be implemented was a necessity to wash away the shame shadowing their common faith, their commandments, tying them all together to become one in mind and being like their religion entailed. But even if justified still the soldiers remained quiet, just following as the sentenced woman was walked across the campground. Everyone staring at the princess, youngest daughter of their king who passed them her head hung under the hood, strange unifying grief spreading all over the camp.

She walked free, between her father and the crown prince, guards surrounding them. But she was resigned, having accepted her fate to come and simply looked down. The hot breeze once more shaking the campsite but no one stirred, all standing frozen to their positions to behold their king to follow the accused as a king would while the greatest sorrow subdued his sublimity.

The small escort then stopped, old queen Zayna and the shaken older princess watching in despair, in tears as the guards now stepped back, the young woman lifting her head and walking resolutely forward. Toward the bare plains, facing the bright, warming sun as the king and his son joined her, Bahir drawing his sword, the motion feeling as heavy as the blade he hold. All eyes next following the three forms to amble far away from the campsite until eventually vanished behind a cliff, blocking the viewers the sight to the scene, which with time would become like a sore festering ulcer in their people's history. And by doing what was right, their king was just moments away to slice that wound.

The woman stopped, letting out a sigh as dropped on her knees, closing her eyes momentarily as prayed for Allah to show her the way to serenity after death. Bahir handing his weapon to his father, frowning deeply, but not daring to gaze at his sister before the end he then swiftly turned away. Soon the waiting soldiers seeing his lone figure to step out behind the shelter of the cliff, however staying by it, not either daring to completely abandon his sister or his father.

At the hidden side of the wall the woman now opened her eyes again after reciting prayers in her mind, dropping the hood to pull away the scarf, releasing her hair to the breeze. Her father next stepping before her, the woman watching the steel to glimmer in the sunlight, as the Sultan looked down. Touching his daughter's cheek, nothing but miserable look in his eyes.

"**You know that I must do this, my dove",** he said, even apologetically. The woman looking up to him, smiling as a tear fell down her cheek, nodding.

"**I do."**

All was quiet. Only the sound of wind enlivened the itself silent, dead scenery. Until then an arm was lifted, noise of something cutting the still air reaching to the visible side the cliff and Bahir closed his eyes, turning his head away as his ears next picked up the significant thud, informing him the reckoning to the God to have been done. She hadn't even wailed.

And once again everything was quiet, the king striding in sight and passed his son, not saying a word, dropping the bloody sword on the sandy ground. Bahir frowning deep, glancing after his father until his gaze fell to stare at the blade at his feet. Sighing, feeling uncertainty for the first time in his life, though for his sister such indecision was now wasted. _It had been done_.

* * *

Balian was riding at the front of their small reconnaissance troupe with Tiberias, nearing the place where the battle between Guy's forces and Saladin's had occurred. And as they rode along the dusty road they saw possibly hundreds vultures circle above the plains, which told them the answer they had already considered. It taking but a moment for them to reach the battlefield, to see the gruesome remains of their army, dead men in crusader uniforms covering the blood soaked ground as far as eye could see. The horrifying sight causing the men to frown, even it had been but expected.

Balian spurred his horse forward over the field of bodies, watching in disgust how the condors were feasting upon the deseased while sitting on the dead soldiers, tugging their clothes and flesh with their greedy beaks. Balian soon turning his gaze away appalled, staring strictly forward. Certain death had awaited these men at the end of their journey... and death they had been given.

Balian and Tiberias now came across some spears which had been pushed into the soil, Reynald's staked head greeting them. Balian frowning for revulsion again as he then glanced at the piles of several other cut heads of the crusaders in their gory mess. All that around them, was horrifying, brutal. And Tiberias then took all that ferocity in, looking slightly bewildered.

"I have given Jerusalem my whole life", he stated, gazing at the prevalent devastation of their king's army. Balian glancing down until looked at Tiberias.

"Everything", he finished, downcast, thinking a moment until as well looked to Balian. "First, I thought we we're fighting for God... Then I realized we were fighting for wealth and… land… I was ashamed."

The strong breeze clung to their clothes as Balian gazed at Tiberias thoughtfully, seeing him then make a desponded headshake, the man next turning his back to the travesty of their holy quest. Balian crossing his arms on his lap as faced him.

"Tiberias…" he called, but didn't continue as the older man returned his gaze with a resolute, serious stare.

"There is no more Jerusalem", he pointed out, looking away as Balian as well had a realization. Yes, there was no king, and no army to defend the city. Nothing… But not wanting to believe so Balian looked at Tiberias as earnestly when he continued after a brief break.

"I shall go to Cyprus. Will you come with me?" Tiberias inquired, looking at him questionably but half expectant. But although Balian had his doubts about his following decision, his determined expression didn't falter.

"No", he responded without hesitation. Tiberias eyeing at him for a moment in astonishment until nodded, a twinkle of amusement in his as well downcast irises.

"You are your father's son", he noted, in turn surprising Balian. But he then said nothing as only exchanged a stare with Tiberias, until did then frown slightly as he spoke again. "Saladin must move his army from water to water. That gives you four days. Maybe five."

As Balian didn't revert even now, Tiberias then simply released imperceptible sigh and tapped his back once for luck. "God be with you", he bidded, inclining his head. "He is no longer with me."

They then exchanged one more look of farewell before Tiberias finally turned around, starting to ride away from the battlefield with his knights. Balian staying where he was, directing one more look after the man, before then turned his gaze forward in deep ponders. But Balian's eyes soon widened slightly as he happened to spot a familiar face among the piled heads, flicker of sadness visiting him when he understood it to be hospitaler's. He sighed.

The firece wind fluttered the Saracen flag above Balian's head, and he gave it a quick glance until as well turned his horse away from the beheaded corpses, about to leave that ghastly place behind for good. But it was then when abrupt flap of white from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he curbed the stallion, turning his eyes to his left. Feeling himself stiffen, his breath getting stuck in his lungs as he stared at another corpse laying further, away from the others. Smaller one which wasn't wearing an armor, incredulous Balian blinking at the sight. It couldn't be…

Not even noticing dismounting Balian jumped down from his horse, half running toward the corpse clothed into a simple dress stained by both blood and dirt. Finally stopping in a daze before it, staring, examining it until released a devastated breath with a frown. Balian falling on his knees as instant, immense pain grasped him, consumed him, only increasing when his eyes remained glued to the headless body of a woman not but two inches away from him. No… Sofia.

Balian frowned deeper as tried to keep himself together. He couldn't know it was her. He could not, as it could be anyone. Just some other woman he didn't know, one he'd never even met... But as Balian next forced himself to lean forward, to lift his hand and after a small hesitation pull down the dress' bodice a little, he gasped. Next only knowing how his head sank incosolable, him squeezing his eyes closed due to such great sorrow he hadn't believed to feel ever again after the death of his wife. As Balian recognized that mark on the woman's skin, it was just like the one Sofia had... A birthmark shaped of a crescent moon.

Balian let out broken, deep breaths as leant on the ground, now not minding at all to be surrounded by corpses and sickening smell of blood, as his head couldn't wrap around anything else but one terrible fact; Sofia was dead. She really was gone now… Balian shook his head in denial, in disbelief, however realizing it to be true. He saw it with his own yes. But he couldn't accept it, relive this torment again. He couldn't… lose her too. He could not survive from another broken heart, and that's why he then only sat there his eyes closed. Feeling his hands clench into fists.

He had known this to happen, but didn't fathom why. Why had she had to die and leave him just like his wife had? Balian felt tears burn behind his eyelids but didn't shed them, just kept his eyes closed, as expected his mind immediately filling his head with images about Sofia as if to torture him. Him finally opening his eyes after a moment of dwelling in the too painful remembreance as straightened, to stare forward with nothing seeing gaze. Again, he was alone. And now… there was truly nothing left. Tiberias had been correct.

Balian didn't know how long he sat there, the whole while peering to the distance thinking nothing, only feeling the pain and grief to eat him away, making him numb for everything else. But after renouncing to the sorrow he then let out another breath, dropping his eyes to gaze at Sofia's corpse again, flinching as was once more convinced. It was Sofia, no doubt about it. The body had the same skintone, identical petite but strong frame and similar tiny hands. Balian could never mistake her. And during that moment when all reason seemed to run out, his promises of protection felt even emptier from before. His very protection had led to this. His incapacity to save those he loved.

Balian then noticed her head to have been placed beside her, wrapped into a cloth for respect of some kind, as she had been part of the royal family… Balian dithering again but still he lifted his hand once more, taking hold of the cloth to lift it. But only a glimpse of those deep brown locks covering a white jaw, the star tattoo filtering through the hair, was enough for him. Him yanking his hand back. No, he couldn't look at Sofia's… Hopeless breath left his lips.

Just then one of the vultures appeared, courageously flying right next to him. And ignoring the man completely the bird hopped closer to Sofia, releasing a revolting shriek which kind could be heard ring in the air all around Balian, the bird preparing to feed. But one enraged swing of Balian's revealed sword and a couple of cut feathers forced it retreat back in the air, to find another meal, grieving Balian sending a contemptuous look after the scavenger. He wouldn't allow Sofia be mutilated any more than she already was…

Balian dropped the sword, his eyes sweeping over the corpse, before his gaze then found its way to stare at his hands. What would happen now? What would he do now, as there really seemed to be nothing to care about any longer? What reason would he have to stand from there again and not kill himself right away, give these repulsive birds one more body more to feast upon? Balian considerably doubted God to grant him the answer even if he would ask, as the one who had let all this to happen.

But after awhile Balian sighed. He knew why, as unlike the first time he did have a reason to live. A promise he'd made, which still remained to shed light into his once again darkened path, forcing him to stand like his father's arrival had all those months ago. So as promised he then rose to his feet. Thinking about the small girl who like her mother before, was now his responsibility

* * *

Almaric saw Balian ride through the gates of Jerusalem, returned from his scout to investigate the fate of Guy's troops. Balian dismounted, staring down as led the horse forward along the street.

"Where's lord Tiberias?" Almaric asked, waking Balian's attention as the man now stopped beside him. Almaric frowning at the visible change in his lord's demeanor, Balian's gaze rather indifferent and his features downcast.

"He left for Cyprus. His knights along with him", Balian responded, about to pass his right-hand man. But after hesitating slightly Almaric then stopped him again by speaking up.

"And… did you find Amira, my lord?" he inquired, serious but measured Balian's expression carefully, which surprisingly didn't change nonetheless. But Almaric saw his jaw muscles to tense up as he next glanced down momentarily.

"I buried her", Balian revealed. His voice husky with emotion he after all couldn't hide completely, shocking Almaric who stared at him in bewilderment before his surprise turned into compassion.

He knew Balian must've been miserable even he didn't express it. As upon hearing the news, Almaric could only imagine what it had felt like to find Sofia among the dead… Balian had after all averted his gaze from his while mentioning her. Almaric frowned as well, sadness replacing the pity as himself thought about gentle Sofia dead, truthfully missing her laughter and kindhearted rebuke. Almaric then sighing with a nod, but said nothing as knew words of comfort to be useless to his lord in this lamentable situation.

And so Balian just walked forward in silence, Almaric eventually following.

"Is Saladin coming?" he did then ask, forced to make that question although reckoned Balian's mind to be absorbed into completely other matters than the upcoming battle and planning for the city's defense. But he was instead surprised by the determined answers he was given.

"We have four days. Maybe five if we're lucky", Balian informed.

"Then we're in haste", Almaric remarked, half to himself. "We must come up with a plan to keep Saladin's siege towers from reaching the walls. But how?"

"I have a plan. But don't know will it work."

* * *

Bahir peeked out of his tent, glancing about the calm camp. Everyone had fallen asleep or retired to their tents, and he didn't see the guards patroling the area. They were fortunately out of sight at the moment. So with equaminity he then slipped out, looking around some more until silently went past his tent to the horses. The beforehand prepared animal was waiting there, already saddled and tied right beside his own with similar appearance, in case of some inquiries.

Bahir untied the mare and led it forward, away from the center of the camp, all the time eyeing at his surroundings should any guarding soldiers emerge from the shadows. Even if he was the crown prince, his actions would've appeared suspicious nonetheless, so understandably he couldn't be seen. Not now when what he did was practically an offense against his God, maybe even against his people if this was to become public. He sighed for the thought of it but kept on walking until reached the farthest tents of the encampment.

Bahir stopped next to the equipment tent, where everything from weapons to food was stored. He left the horse stand alone as went inside, filling a small bag with water and food and returned, quickly tying it to the saddle, once again gazing around. So far no one had seen him. But the same moment that thought occurred to Bahir he heard footsteps, followed my murmuring voices of the guards.

Three Saracen soldiers walked in sight, all of them carrying torches in their hands as talked about the forthcoming attack on Jerusalem, until did the necessary check around the vicinity. But as discovering nothing out of ordinary the men then resumed talking, striding past the equipment tent and continued their patrol, their voices soon disappearing into the wind again.

Bahir let out a breath and straightened, peeking through the tent's entrance before stepped out carefully, pulling the black mare after himself back outside. But he then gasped as saw a sudden figure appear right behind him, noticing it from the corner of his eye, and automatically his hand flew to his sword. Only to next release even deeper breath as found it to be the person he was waiting for.

The covered figure in the soldier's attire tilted a head at him apologetically and came to Bahir, Bahir letting go of the sword and beckoned toward the horse.

"**Go now, quickly. You have some provisions with you which might be sufficient, but I fear you don't have enough water to last very long"**, he said seriously, but his gaze then softened as he saw the figure glance down and nod before going to the horse.

The mare turned her head and neighed, as if greeting. Causing both Bahir and the escapee to stiffen, spending the following moment to hear were there any footsteps approaching. But there wasn't. The person sighed, but then smiling behind the scarf the escapee patted the mare, meeting her eyes.

"**Imad's horse seems to trust you"**, Bahir remarked, a bit quizzical expression on his face while watched the mare to rub her head against the escapee's hand. The escapee nodded, Bahir detecting a smile in the dark irises looking into his.

"**We've met"**, the escapee answered, surprising Bahir.

"**No wonder then that Imad gave his own horse for you to use… But now, listen. You must leave as quietly as you can. No one can see you. And if you're spotted by the guards, your escape will prove impossible as there will be men coming after you. A supposed deserter from the army is never allowed to leave…"**

The escapee nodded again in understanding and mounted the horse, taking hold of the reins, where Bahir drew another sword from his belt and handed it to the rider. **"Father ordered me to give you this", **he specified, but then adversely the escapee could see a flicker of worry in his eyes. **"But I hope it shall not come to a moment when you have to use it."**

Bahir earned another smile behind the scarf, the same smile shining from the person's eyes as the weapon was received, until it was next pushed under the sash wrapped around the rider's torso. Them then exchanging a look before Bahir soon sighed again, his severe expression once more softening as he extended his hand to grasp the escapee's own, to squeeze it.

"**Goodbye. You may go wherever you desire as long as you will be safe there. May Allah protect you"**, he said, now bereft tone in his voice and he landed a kiss on the knuckles he was holding, gaining as sad look back from above.

"**Goodbye."**

The hand was pulled away and the escapee then rode away from the prince, navigating through the tents, leaving Bahir to stare after the horse dejectedly. He didn't understand why things had gone the same way as years before, leading to this, but ultimately all of it had to be done. It was like his father had wished, like he had wished. Offense or not, in his heart Bahir believing this to be the only right thing to do.

And so after riding quietly to notable distance away from the camp of Saladin's army, the rider then kicked the horse on her sides and encouraged it into a fast gallop, luck or possibly God taking their side as no one saw them leave nor came after them. The escapee leaving yet one more life, past and everything they hold behind and headed toward a different future, one which could still stand for death. But that meant nothing to the rider, as it was the only future thinkable, and hence it was important that they would reach their destination in time before it was too late. Safe or not, that was the only place for them to go.

* * *

Balian leant down, closing his other eye to gaze far to the distance through the narrow slit, to see the small heaps of rocks painted white shimmer in the sunlight as intended. About a half of the men assigned to the task of creating this system he'd come up with were piling and painting the stones into straight lines, where the rest were using ropes to measure the wanted distances. As mentioned Balian had a plan. A plan he was now executing with all urgency in those few days they had before Saladin's forces would finally arrive.

Although for the last three days his mind had been set on solely thinking about the defense of this city, which without some serious work wouldn't be very defensible as Sibylla had pointed out, Sofia's death still shadowed his thoughts constantly. Gnawing at him whenever he didn't stay focused, it becoming all the time easier to just slip into that state of apathy when his yearning increased by the day. But Balian forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand, smothering his torment.

He knew that he couldn't let himself think of her or he would end up the same as after his wife's suicide. Not caring close to anything but his mind-numbing pain and the memory it hold, becoming stuck to the dominant melancholy, not being able to escape it once it had the upper hand. And should he give in to his sorrow, there would be then no one to receive Saladin without handing over the city immediately.

Balian now straightened a little to stare at their achievements with the naked eye. "Mark 400", he said to awaiting Almaric, him now looking up to the other knight of Balian's standing at the proximate vantage point, repeating the figure with a loud voice.

The young sergeant used a flag to signal the given figure to the men working outside the city walls, also shouting out the number. Two men responding by lifting up a flag each, waving at them, as two others hurried to measure the said distance before marking it with similar rocks.

Balian now moved to the next slit, gazing though it, Almaric patiently waiting for his next reading. But as Balian peered to the faraway plains again he spotted a form of a person at the edge of the desert, the mounted man gazing toward the city on top of a high sand dune, wearing Saracen armor. Balian turning thoughtful after a brief insight upon noticing the emblem in the red flag the lone rider was carrying, straightening once more as stared back at the horseman.

"They're here", he announced, Almaric now as well noticing the soldier, his face filling with disbelief.

"It is only one man", he noted, but after eyeing at the scout silently Balian shook his head.

"No. They're here."

"Then I hope this plan shall work, my lord", Almaric remarked. "As it might be the main factor to save us."

Balian smiled gloomily. "We might not be saved from this. Not this time."

Soon the work had been completed, all the lines of rocks at different ranges carefully placed and painted. Now all was left to see did Balian's design work in practice when the first lines of the enemy siege towers would reach the farthest zone. And if the catapults of the city would successfully strike them at the aimed spot, then Balian would know this plan to work at the earliest. This would truly be a trial for him and his skills as former engineer. It had been a long time since he'd been able to put such knowledge into proper use.

Balian was next about to go and check the other preparations underway at the rest of the ramparts, but Almaric's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It has been three days, my lord", he reminded, Balian looking down as he immediately realized what his right-hand man was implying. "Do you wish to talk about Amira?"

Balian turned now completely grim. "No. It is enough that I keep thinking about her when I shouldn't", he declined, Almaric nodding in understanding, lowering his hand.

"I am sorry, my lord."

* * *

Saladin hadn't launched an attack during the night, nor was his army anywhere to be seen now the following morning. But Balian knew he had come, his troops remaining hidden behind those large hills of sand, until their king would decide the proper moment to invade the city. Balian sensed the usual suspense in the air like before every great engagement.

Balian left his place at the wall, which had become his usual spot to gaze at the empty plains while expecting the forthcoming attack, and walked along the battlements for the final time to check everything was more or less ready for the tiring battle ahead of them. Almaric naturally following at his lord's close wake, some of the soldiers bowing their heads to Balian as he passed them, him now glancing at Almaric.

"This is the only section of the wall that they can attack once they begin to bombard the walls", he informed, looking at the stone wall they were walking on, sharing his main strategy with his comrade. "They will stop only to avoid hitting their own siege towers as they come in. We can take the bombardment. When they cease firing, we fire."

Almaric nodded in understanding before both of them next went on their way to dress into their armors and crusader uniforms, to be ready when the time would come to take up arms. All the remaining soldiers running around the battlements and doing final adjustments according to their commander's instructions, not only the defenders but the whole city feeling the closing moment of battle, fearing this unavoidable turning point in the fate of the Holy City of Jerusalem.

Almaric once more resumed trailing after his lord as Balian now walked through a narrow arcade, passing more men who then along others moved to the wall to give him room. But abruptly a hand deterred Balian from proceeding and he noticed it to belong to the patriarch, who had apparently been waiting for him in the shadows of the corridor.

"We must leave the city", he insisted, Balian bypassing his suggestion by continuing walking forward. Thinking a short moment until then gave the clergyman a brief look.

"How exactly, my lord bishop?" Balian questioned incredulously, his tone nonchalant, after all leaving the man behind. But the cleric stopped him again and looked at him remarkably, his eyes filled with fear of battle. Or was it fear of death? Probably the latter in Balian's opinion.

"The fastest horses from a lesser gate", the patriarch answered without a hesitation, contemplative Balian soon frowning at the man disbelievingly.

"And the people?" he inquired, the clergyman's following indifference surprising him.

"It is unfortunate about the people, but it is God's will", he responded, making a swift cross with his hand as returned Balian's gaze, the least compassionate.

Balian felt contempt, glancing down briefly before then examined this so called holy man, who was more concerned about protecting his own hide than saving the helpless inhabitants of this city. God's will, he called it. To abandon these innocent people, leave them to death? Balian saw none of that sanctimonious cowardice as God's will, as little as Sofia's murder for the sake of honor. After such observations Balian regarding this man of the cloth as nothing but a hypocrite, who considered his own life more important than the lives of his congregation, his fellow humans'.

Balian turned his eyes away saying nothing in response, striding through a few soldiers lingering at the inner ramparts, the majority of their forces gathered down to the crammed yard with the civilians. Loud commotion filling the air as provoked by the patriarch's disregard Balian walked forth with steadfast steps, stopping at the edge of the wall to gaze over the mass. His whole demeanor radiating unflappable determination as one of the soldiers demanded silence upon his arrival, the racket however not quieting down when the order was at first ignored, until finally several pairs of eyes noticed the young commander. And when the strict command repeated all conversation ceased and everyone's attention was drawn to Balian, who returned the people's stares serious. Waiting a moment before spoke up.

"It has fallen to us", he started. "…to defend Jerusalem. And we have made our preparations as well as they can be made."

The whole fortress was quiet as they waited Balian to continue, the singing of few birds creating the only sounds with the breeze fluttering in the flags of the city. Balian then looking even more serious, speaking out the thoughts all his time in Holy Land had made him realize, what the clergyman had just made him realize. What both Sofia and late king Baldwin had led him to understand about the cause they were truly fighting for.

"None of us took this city from Muslims", he declared, looking about at his listeners. "No Muslim of the great army now coming against us was born, when this city was lost. We fight… over an offense we did not give, against those who were not alive to be offended!"

Sibylla stepped closer to the balcony's edge, lured out of her rooms due to the sound of Balian's voice, and among others started to listen to his encouraging address at the nearby fortress. Her gaze as serious, though still in a way renounced at the face of the imminent terror of what was about to come to pass. But soon Balian kept on talking after another brief silence, his truthful words taken to heart by the crowd.

"What is Jerusalem?" he questioned, letting his inquiring gaze round the expectant faces on the walls and at the yard once more, before his assertive delivery responded for all of them. "Your holy places lie over the Jewish temple that the Romans pulled down. The Muslim places of worship lie over yours! …_Which_ is more holy?"

Balian paused again, his emphasizing voice silencing, as he eyed at the men his eyebrows wrinkled contemplatively. Next directing remarkable glances around.

"The wall?" he queried, at the end his voice rising. "The mosque? The sepulchre? Who has claim? _No one_ has claim. _All have claim!"_

"That is blasphemy!" the at first astonished patriarch accused behind Balian's back, angered and most of all bewildered that this young commander dared to say something so outrageous which fought against the principles of the holy crusades. But Almaric turned to him with a strict frown, giving him a warning gaze.

"Be quiet."

As before Balian ignored the clergyman's dismay as now leant against the wooden rail, continuing. "We defend this city…not to protect these stones, but the people living within these walls!"

Balian gave one more throughout look at the defenders who still stood quiet, but had gained notable decisiveness from his valiance at the end of his speech. Looking back at him now courageously, Balian releasing a low sigh, where Sibylla sent him now a bit thoughtful gaze from the distance as watched him straighten his posture. But as Balian next turned to depart, a certain soldier removing his helmet in respect, a sudden call of Balian's name woke everyone's attention.

Balian whipped back around, striding forth to look down to the far away yard to see another soldier to run through the entrance, waving his hands at him. Silent murmur starting to erupt from the crowd as all pairs of eyes watched the man to throng through the people in hurry.

"My lord Balian! A Saracen spy has entered the city!" the crusader informed, Balian's eyes widening slightly, as the low chatter instantly switched into outraged commotion after near perfect silence. The soldier urging Balian to follow with one more wave of his arm.

"One of Saladin's men was caught lurking near the fortress' entrance! My lord, you must come immediately!"

* * *

Sofia stopped the mare with a quick pull of reins, the horse letting out a neigh as her hooves slid a little forward in the sand. Sofia instead releasing a tired huff, turning the horse a little as looked on her left to see her father's army encamped there. Waiting for the right moment to attack Jerusalem which laid not far from those gritty slopes that conveniently concealed the host from plain sight, Sofia frowning at their great numbers. She hadn't reached the city fast enough, and now she could have only little time to ride there, to warn them.

But then sighing, glancing at the enormous forces of her father's once more Sofia next turned the mare again, encouraging it into a breakneck speed like the days before, heading away from the open plains. She couldn't be spotted to approach the city walls in such haste or she'd undoubtedly be mistaken as a scout of Saladin. The city in a state of war an on high alert of any enemy activity, she would only get herself killed with such carelessness.

That was why she was to use another route to enter, unnoticed. One she and her siblings had often used to sneak into the city to steal fruits and climb to the hill of Christ to pray in her faraway childhood. Slight smile visiting Sofia's lips now due to the memory but she quickly chased away the remembrance, riding as fast as she could toward the walls of Jerusalem. She was almost there.

About twenty minutes later Sofia finally arrived to her destination, at the left side of the high wall to be precise, and she dismounted. Gazing up to be sure that there were no guards on top to see her. And upon discovering the passage to be still safe enough to use after all those years Sofia took the mare's reins, first walking her behind a small cliff, before led her along a long, narrow path winding within the crevice. At the end of it stopping when she found the familiar gap she was looking for, hid behind another one to create an illusion of intact city wall, deceiving most of those who would accidentally come upon this pass.

The entryway was big enough for Sofia to pull the mare in, eventually having to lure it with a few sweet words of Arabic and hum soothingly to make the horse follow. But she succeeded, the mare now standing beside her inside a small, dim room like space where another passage of stairs led upward, forward toward the city.

"**You're safe here Sharifah",** she said gently to the animal, smoothing her mane. **"Whatever is to happen outside, you'll stay out of harm if you remain here quietly."**

The mare neighed softly in concur, Sofia smiling as the horse recognized the name as her own. Imad had decided to name her Sharifah after all… Sofia locked gazes with the horse once more until turned to the saddlebags, pouring the leftover water into a container at the corner for the mare to drink. But without further dawdling she next walked to the stairs and started to ascend them. After but a few steps the corridor taking an anticipated turn to the left and then to the right, until she next saw daylight reflect on the wall a little further away. Just as she remembered.

She walked forward more carefully now, creeping to the spot where the sunlight leaked in from a window situated high above her as she made yet another turn, now reaching the other side of the secret entryway, hidden behind a fountain into the wall the same way as the other entrance outside the walls, left in plain sight and yet invisible to most eyes.

Sofia peeked out of the doorway, letting out a sigh. She was close to the main defenses, which meant that she didn't have to walk the streets seguedly for long before she would reach her final destination. But above all she had to find Balian, because she knew he would be here. He wouldn't have left this city unprotected now when the king was gone and there was no one else to keep it from falling into her father's hands.

Her heart started to beat faster, smile twitching her lips as she thought about the nearing moment when she would be able to look into his eyes again. Because was it only a day or two more before both of them would possibly die in this battle, she only wanted to spend them with him until the final end. That was why she had come here instead of going anywhere she desired, far from Jerusalem as her brother had instructed, because to Sofia that safe place was here. At Jerusalem, with the only man who would ever make her feel protected.

Sofia slipped into the water of the fountain as silently as could, crouching as slowly sneaked to the edge, staying in the shelter of the broad fountain for awhile. Soon a chance for her to leave her hiding presenting itself, and she jumped out of the shallow water to run behind the nearest wall, just when a couple of soldiers and civilians walked by, Sofia managing to stay unnoticed. Her releasing another sigh as turned, peeking behind the wall she now leant against until slinked past it, continuing her journey toward the main defenses.

She did this for a while, hiding from all extra pairs of eyes by dashing behind everything big enough to conceal her, all the time keeping in mind that if she was incautious and would be seen, she would die. She wore an attire of a Saracen soldier, so if discovered, it was more than likely that she would be killed instantly as a spy. But she succeeded in staying out of sight, although her heart kept on pounding faster in her chest the closer she reached the main fortress where Balian most likely was, preparing the troops for battle.

Sofia let out a relieved breath, leaning against a pillar of a building as another group of armed soldiers walked past her, once more not seeing her. She had jumped into hiding in the nick of time after gotten nearly spotted while stepping out of her last hiding place, now glancing behind the pillar, seeing the main entrance to the defenses which expectedly was bustling with crusaders and their men.

This worrisome sight created a nervous flicker in Sofia's chest, but she then sighed again. She had no choice. If she wanted to see Balian, she had to sneak in and meet him in person, as otherwise she indeed would be beheaded before even reaching him. But Sofia didn't know how on earth she was to enter without getting detected by these numerous crusaders patrolling the area.

Sofia looked up, closing her eyes momentarily. She couldn't give up. She might've been stupid to enter Jerusalem in a time of war just to ease the longing of her heart, but did it matter? She wouldn't have peace, not in her heart nor in her mind if she couldn't see Balian before it was too late, should he be one of those falling in this battle. That thought causing her heart to lurch, but Sofia then bypassed such ponders and made a slight smile. Well if that was the case she would die with him, defending him. She had promised to stay with him. And she would.

Sofia wasn't left much choice but to try to sneak in again, her now tiptoeing behind different booths on the side of the street, amazingly not getting spotted by the locals or the crusaders lingering at her very close vicinity. And finally Sofia stopped behind the last of the stalls, watching how a squad of crusaders entered the defences through the open gates, giving her an opportunity. Sofia emerging from her hiding in a blink of an eye, slipping inside right at their tail, before instantly rushed behind a nearby pile of boxes.

She eyed at her surroundings, noticing for her relief that there were only few soldiers at the proximate clearing, as majority of the remaining troops had most likely been mustered close to the main defenses... Just where she was going. So as new flood of fleeting hopelessness washed over Sofia she leant her head against a box, however soon enough gathering her courage and she straightened, creeping out of her hiding again.

She glanced around, not finding but two men walking at the distance as next leapt forward, running along a corridor, until soon got startled by the sight of two others hurrying toward her from the opposite direction. Her swiftly jumping behind the cover of a pillar, rounding it as the men passed her. But Sofia was then frozen on her spot by a frightened cry of a child, her head snapping forward to see a small boy stand a little farther away from her with his mother. The woman's eyes wide as she stared back at Sofia's covered, armed figure, the boy pointing at her from her arms. Regardless of the rising, calming hand of Sofia's the child then shouting again, screaming that an enemy had entered into the fortress.

The heads of the nearby crusaders whipped around toward the source of the cries, for their dismay those close enough indeed finding a lone Saracen soldier to stand a small distance away in his dark armor. His face and head covered so that only his eyes remained visible, but from his weapon and attire they knew him to be a Muslim, astonishing them by having ventured that deep into their defenses without been sighted before. Them however getting over their awe quickly, and Sofia next gasped for shock as several of them instantly sprinted toward her, their blades drawn, shouting out warnings that the fortress had been veritably breached.

Sofia didn't anymore care was she seen but fled, hardly escaping two crusaders who'd hurried from further of the street after hearing the hollers of their comrades. Sofia taking out her own weapon, not to use it but as a protection when more and more soldiers appeared from the streets she passed, joining the hunt, many voices urging to stop the intruder. Sofia turning a corner, brushing past a group of crusaders as avoided the swings of their swords, clashing with two lastly arrived men before did somehow manage to escape. Now even greater number of chasers behind her, the ceaselessly increasing cries about a Saracen intruder waking even more attention the further she got, and as Sofia glanced around in fright she saw that more soldiers were hurrying down from the closest posts and from the wall. But resiliently she kept on going, defending herself against the men who reached close enough to strike her down.

Sofia now whipped around herself, to cross blades with a certain crusader and did all she could, managing to counter his attacks, him soon falling on his back before another charged after him. Sofia exchanging a couple of quick strikes with him until she jumped, kicking him on his chest as swung his blade away, lastly elbowing him on his jaw. And so she escaped again, starting to pant for exhaustion as the day's of endless riding and now this running drained her energy, her heart beating like crazy as she after all didn't stop. She couldn't stop, no matter how tired she was.

She squeezed her sword's hilt, looking forward. She was nearly there. As a proof of that her now detecting a strong voice speaking somewhere not far away, the encouraging words it declaimed carrying to her ears by the wind loud and clear, echoing from the stone walls of the city. And she knew that voice, a spark of hope wakening in her. It was…

Sofia's short-lived joy was whisked away by another shock as she then gained an unexpected hit on her face, her run coming to a sudden end as her light frame flew backwards due to the gruesome blow. Sofia letting out as shocked moan as landed on the ground, squeezing her eyed closed briefly for pain. And as she felt a trail of blood to drip down her forehead, upperhanded, she was then instantly grabbed. Automatic instinct of survival kicking in and she struggled when three pairs of hands dragged her to her feet, Sofia freezing only when a blade was soon placed on her neck to curb her futile resistance.

She stared at the wielder of the blade, feeling the cold steel even through the scarf and she released a nervous breath, lifting her jaw where the crusaders holding her back tightened their grip of her before disarmed her, snatching her weapon.

"How did you get in here?" Sofia's threatener demanded angrily, narrowing his eyes at her. "How did you slip past our guards and closed gates? What is you mission, Saracen? Have you come to gather inside information for your king?"

"Does it matter when he got caught? Let's just take him", the other crusader snapped, Sofia not getting a change to answer as was then shoved forward by him. Him starting to walk her toward the inner defenses as one of the crusaders now ran ahead of them, Sofia hearing the dominating silence to be soon filled with a loud commotion, new type of shouts reaching her ears.

"You're quite inane, Saracen!" one of Sofia's captors stated, haling her forward from her other arm. "To enter the city alone, without any more men and try to sneak into our fortress… You had no change to succeed and now you will die for your stupidity!"

"Please!" Sofia bidded, the men flinching due to her surprisingly so high and clear voice as she next squirmed against their grip, glancing between them. "Where's your commander? I have to see him, please take me to him!"

"Why? So that you can murder him and achieve an upper hand in this battle when the city's army is left without a leader? Is that why your king sent you, to offer false terms as a cover for his assassination?" the crusader questioned grimly, yanking Sofia forward even more violently. She frowned.

"No! No, please I beg of you! Just let me see your commander!" Sofia responded pleadingly, once more trying to get free. But the men's grip hold, locking her between them. Now more soldiers and people running their way from the direction of the main defenses, staring at Sofia with expressions mixing surprise and hatred. She sighed deeper, then making a hopeless face herself as glanced at the men again.

"_Please_ listen to me! I have to see him! I _have_ to speak with your commander, Balian!"

Sofia had barely finished when the man on her right came to an abrupt halt, jerking her around to pull down her scarf in annoyance, revealing her face. The crusader stiffening as he then realized to be indeed looking at a female, explaining this captured soldier's such high tone.

"She's a woman!" he noted, also yanking the turban off Sofia's head, her hair falling over her face as the other man now turned her around as abruptly, staring at Sofia in equal amazement. But soon both of them appeared only gloomy.

"Typical. Who would make a better assassin than attractive woman with her tricks?" one of them remarked in disdain before Sofia was once more led forward forcefully, her stumbling a bit with her steps. She released a frustrated breath.

"No! I haven't come to kill him!" she assured, looking the men in turns now even a little irritated, desperate as gathered now even more shocked looks from the surrounding people after they'd witnessed her identity to be revealed as a female. But her reassurances were bypassed.

"Stop lying! Why else would a Saracen be lurking within the city in an armor on a verge of battle?" the other crusader scoffed. "We know very well why you've come, so no need to answer. In any case your fate is to die for your imprudence, as well as your king's."

Sofia shook her head furiously, panic clenching her heart as she next battled against the men again. "No! No, I'm not a murderer sent by Saladin! Please, I'm telling you, I have to meet with your commander before it's too late! _I have to see Balian!_"

"_Enough!_" the other man then snapped at her in fury, stopping again before smacked Sofia for the second time, causing her to stumble on the ground once more. "You're nothing but a spy, and I don't see a reason why you should be left alive long enough to spout out these lies to anyone else!"

The whole crowd gathered around the small clearing was staring at this young woman, this assumed spy sent by the king of the Muslims, as she lifted herself up. Breathing heavily, until whipped around to see the fuming crusader now walk toward her. Sofia's eyes widening for realization and she quickly stood, leaping into safety as a blow of her own stolen blade next cleaved the air, Sofia however feeling the tip of the blade to successfully slice her shoulder.

She scrambled forward a couple of steps until quickly twirled around, only to have the man attack her again, him this time just barely missing her head as Sofia ducked, slipping under the crusader's armpit. But she couldn't escape the following hit of the sword's pommel as it landed hard on her back in a blink of an eye, Sofia releasing a wail as she expectedly crashed on the ground for the third time. Panting for evident fatigue, her whole body aching.

Sofia scarcely forced herself up, only to follow in fright how her attacker headed her way, the sword in his hand raised, about to kill her. Helpless Sofia falling back, crawling away a little as shook her head incredulously, the man following her with long strides to deliver the final blow. Sofia glancing around alarmed, seeking for help, escape route, anything. But she couldn't flee anymore. She couldn't run. There were too many crusaders everywhere. And no one to help her…

"You shouldn't have come here Saracen!" the man spat, Sofia cringing as watched him to prepare to swing. "Because this is the fate of infidels as you who dare enter to _our_ holy city in intention of defiling it with your heresy!"

"Please!" Sofia begged. "Please don't!"

Along many others Balian hurried after the man who'd arrived to inform him about the caught spy, Almaric and even the patriarch following at his wake to see the reason for the risen stir. Balian frowned. How could it be possible? How could've a single Saracen soldier been able to slip within the city without anyone noticing? Well he'd gotten captured while trying, but still this whole occurrence confused Balian. Why would Saladin benefit from sending one man deep into enemy territory, in middle of certain death?

"Who's this caught man?" Balian inquired from his retriever. "What was he after?"

"He's most likely an assassin", the soldier replied, surprising Balian. "He didn't answer when he was asked why he'd come, so it's probable that he was sent to kill someone after managing to slip in somehow."

Balian now thought a moment, soon having a realization. "Like me", he concluded, exchanging a remarkable look with Almaric.

But then both of the men, but mostly Balian, were taken aback by a screaming female voice which filtered among the prevailing clamor at the distance, demanding to be brought to the commander. It shocking Balian the more he listened to it, but in great disbelief he soon dashed forward, reaching the formed cluster of men who thronged to have a better view to the proximate clearing. Balian starting to make his way through the crowd as separated a sound of a sword slicing the air, agitated exclaims reacting to the apparent missed hits. And just as Balian pushed past the mass with Almaric and the patriarch, he heard a familiar moan of pain which froze him on his spot.

Balian saw a man, a crusader who stood his back turned to him. Balian's eyes next spotting the Saracen soldier who laid on the ground, but who then turned to face the raised sword of the crusader with horrified eyes, pleading for mercy. Balian fathoming that he wasn't a Saracen soldier, his heart twitching.

Sofia let out a strained breath, staring at the man with horror stricken eyes. But then he assaulted, her jolting before she dropped down, sheltering herself with her left arm. But instead of piercing pain she then felt happiness overwhelm her in a quick, surprised, confusing moment as the voice she'd only imagined for days cut the air. Saving her.

"_No!"_

The crusader turned his head around in bafflement. Eyeing at arrived Balian who'd but a second before stridden forth and grabbed his arm before the man could've brought the sword down to kill the Saracen. The soldier leveling a questionable look at the young commander, but after returning his stare briefly Balian's attention was directed down. Him making a bewildered but disbelieving frown, just staring as released the soldier from his grasp. It couldn't be.


	22. The Value Of Holy Matter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kingdom of Heaven. I only claim ownership over presented characters of my own imagination, as well as the changes to the plot outside the original script.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia released a breath, lifting herself higher due to the sound of Balian's voice, her gaze immediately darting to him. The sight of his familiar form bringing her to sigh again for relief as she sat up slowly, returning his stare, not sure what to feel now when he finally stood there in front of her. Simply looking back at Balian emotionally, neither of them saying anything in that shared sense of daze.

Balian was also stuck to simply stare in confusion, examining her, not comprehending why she was there. Or h_ow _could she even be there, his grave wonder legible in both his eyes and features. But regardless of his dismay deep within him he then started to feel relief as he took a wary step forward, extending his hands. And when Sofia's own keenly rose to return the gesture Balian grasped them, true joy flickering in his heart, soon taking hold of it as he pulled her to her feet and brought her close. Everyone around them following their reunion in utmost puzzlement, where Almaric and few of Balian's other knights at the scene were only shocked, to see Sofia actually stand before their eyes alive after presumed dead according to their lord's realistic account.

Sofia gazed back at Balian, watching his surprised expression to turn incredulous with a deep frown, although she saw gentleness brighten his irises. Telling her that he was relieved, happy, and she felt her heart to respond to that with a pleasant twitch when those warm eyes looked deep into hers profoundly, studying her somewhat doubtful. But after another moment of further staring Balian then closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers curtly, Sofia sighing for the third time as followed his cue, enjoying his closeness again as if she'd been apart from him for years. Her hands not wasting time to rise to his cheeks and she smiled, the addled mutter of the clearing changing into awestruck silence. But Almaric was the first to get over his astonishment, grinning.

Sofia's eyes opened again when she soon felt Balian to pull away, not long after locking gazes with her briefly him as well releasing a satisfied sigh, assured that it indeed was Sofia standing there and not some trick of his grieving mind. And to gain a final confirmation for that insight he next kissed her, pulling her into a tight, secure embrace which of course was returned by her. And then he was sure. It really was Sofia, he wasn't imagining things. She was here.

Sofia answered his kiss, which was a bit tentative at first, as if Balian would've still tried to figure out was she real or not. But urged by her response it quickly turned more longing, more loving and she could sense his as great facilitation and delight equaling to hers. Until then they separated again, looking one another, Balian still saying nothing as just immersed into this sudden feeling of joy. He could hardly believe what he saw, but it was true. Not a dream, and even he'd come to lose his faith in God voluntarily, he now found himself only commending Him for this miracle. However it had become possible to realise.

Sofia watched in wonder as Balian next untied something from the hilt of his sword, soon lifting it with a smile and placed it around Sofia's head. Surprising her when she realized it to be her scarf, her looking at him questionably before noticed him to glance at her neck, where faint traces of the bruises left by Guy were still visible. Not hidden well enough for him not to see them.

Immediate quilt grasped Sofia and her gaze fell in shame, her gaiety vanishing for a moment as recollections of the time spent as Guy's prisoner returned back into her mind. Her soon blinking free from the reverie as her hands slid down from Balian's chest, her about to step away. But to stop her Balian placed his palms over Sofia's, surprising her again.

"If God does not forgive you", he finally spoke quietly, creating a sting in Sofia's chest as she looked up to him sadly, apologetically, when she reckoned to understand the meaning of that phrase. Balian's features however not expressing hate or contempt like she expected, but he was only smiling at her. "…I will."

Sofia was slightly confused at first for Balian's downright disregard until soon smiled herself, in delight. But she was stolen a chance to reply as the fallen silence was then cut by the patriarch who stepped forward, pointing at Sofia in outrage after witnessing her obvious close relation with Balian.

"What is this?" he demanded. "Do you intentionally aim to offend our God with your continuous omission to your Christian obligations? Above everything you've done this is plain blasphemy! She's a Saracen, an infidel who entered our holy city without permission. So against the made offense, how do you brave youself to let this spy live?"

The patriarch stared at Sofia a tensely, her simply looking away, where Balian gave the clergyman another irritated gaze before ignored him. Almaric stepping next to the man to pull him back from his cassock.

"One more word and I will arrest _you_ for offending a commanding officer!" he warned him in similar annoyance, the clergyman returning Almaric's hard stare nervously, before someone else then spoke up in turn.

"I know her… She's that woman who was taken with the army as a prisoner! Saladin's daughter!" one of the crusaders remembered, Sofia stiffening as some outraged interjections instantly erupted from several lips.

"She must work on behalf of her father!"

"The patriarch's right, she should hang for insolently trespassing into Jerusalem!"

"This woman isn't a spy or assassin!" Balian declared, quieting down the heated voices, stressing his words as gazed at the men who'd become leery enough by the patriarch's previous rant. "I know her. She has served me at my house in Ibelin, and poses no threat to us!"

"Undoubtedly she has", someone quipped as a response, causing Balian to frown as Almaric sent a silencing glare towards the orator of the pejorative remark. Sofia glancing at the surrounding men in turn before gave a subtle look to Balian.

"Let us just go", she prompted, Balian's eyes visiting her, before they rose to see one of the spectators to fold his arms in disbelief.

"Her father aside, if she bears no ill intent against us then why has she entered the city dressed like a Saracen soldier?" he asked, eyeing at the alleged servant of his commander suspiciously. Balian directing a slight confused glance at Sofia, as didn't either know the answer to that inquiry, before faced the crusader but earnestly.

"She has escaped death and come all the way here to seek help from the enemy! Does that not vouch for her honest intentions, if my words don't? Her own father has made an attempt on her life, but she fled and came here for safety", Balian clarified, surprising the man. However causing Sofia to flinch and Balian looked at her apologetically, tightening his hold of her, where his strict eyes circled among the men at his vicinity.

"The king of the Muslims is her father?" another crusader mused, stepping forth. "If that's true, then we should use the woman to our advantage when Saladin arrives. Force him into terms!"

"No", Balian forbade, now quite dangerously as his grim gaze bored into the soldiers significantly. "She's innocent. So should anyone approach her with such intentions, they shall be liable to me."

The crowd silenced once more when everyone remembered the fact that regardless of her prominent connection to their enemy this woman appeared to be their commander's lover. Even a little embarrassed now the lastly spoken man retreating back to the mass, Balian then sighing.

"Sofia is useless to be used against her father! She doesn't matter to him enough for us to demand terms through her, so she's not to be harmed by any of us. She's not our enemy!"

Balian looked about the listening men for the final time, until finally started to walk Sofia away from the crowd without a word more. Releasing another sigh after they'd ambled notable distance away from all curious onlookers, his full attention once more drawing to surprisingly serious Sofia.

"Balian, my father's here", she revealed. "I saw his army assembled just behind those hills, waiting for his command to attack. It will happen at any moment now."

Balian nodded. "I'm aware. I saw one of his scouts yesterday", he answered as earnestly, but then turned but questionable, eyeing at Sofia utterly bemused in essence. Stopping her while tried to understand the impossibility that next solely occupied his mind. "But how… can you be alive, Sofia? I found you from the battlefield among the dead. I… buried you."

Sofia saw sorrow flicker in Balian's eyes due to the memory, where he noticed her to flinch and grief appeared in her eyes too as she then looked away from him. Her eyes eventually dropping down as her fingers gripped around his hands for some unspoken discomfort.

"It wasn't me", she stated, Balian nodding and letting out a sigh, until he freed one of his hands to place it on her jawline. Allowing himself to turn emotional for another fleeting moment when that same sense of relief washed over him.

"Thank God that it wasn't… "

Balian wrapped his arms around her lightly before placing a kiss on Sofia's temple. Calming her down and she soon lifted her head to look at him again, meeting his gaze, until then glanced to the side remarkably.

"Could we go somewhere more private?" she asked, looking sadder again. "What I am about to tell you… it is not something I…"

Sofia silenced in turn. Balian nodding in consent upon witnessing the sudden agony that overwhelmed her, as requested leading her away from the ramparts. Not long after finding them a quieter place to talk close to the armory, them taking a seat at a nearby staircase. Balian's inquiring eyes looking at Sofia in interest.

"Did you escape from your father?" he asked, turning back to more serious. "What happened after I saw you leave with the army? I set out with Tiberias a few days ago to learn about Guy, but what we discovered was but the remains of his men, all of them dead. And it was also there where I…"

Also Balian's words ran out then and he looked down, the torturing image of the corpse looking just like Sofia flashing through his mind again, still bothering him even he now knew it to be untrue. Sofia giving him a glance, sighing.

"Many men died during the journey through the desert", she started, Balian's eyes rising back to her. "Even I was bordering between death and scathing exhaustion when Guy and the remaining part of his troupes finally reached my father's armies, which were waiting for us at a distant pass. And he did what he'd intended, giving me back to my father…"

Balian followed as Sofia now rolled up her left sleeve, his eyes widening as he took in the partly healed ulcer on her skin. Frowning in realization, taking her arm into his and touched the long cut gently as Sofia continued, looking forward.

"I fainted and was taken to my father's tent", she said, warm expression softening her irises briefly. "I met with my grandmother. She took care of me and told me that Guy's army had been defeated. But both Guy and Reynald had been only captured and were brought to my father. He killed Reynald."

"And Guy?" Balian queried, Sofia's eyes turning hard.

"He was let to live. But he's a prisoner", she explained, Balian thinking a moment until he nodded, squeezing Sofia's palm encouragingly for her to continue. Sofia offering him a vapid smile, which he returned as she now faced him completely, sadness consuming her features again once they locked gazes.

"The woman you found…" she said after a short pause, but silenced as looked away, trying to hold back sudden tears and remain serious. Her apparent struggle with words that seemed to hurt her so confusing Balian, him frowning for wonder and thinking it to be possibly the best if she didn't say anything by the miserable look in her eyes, even he of course wanted to know the identity of the woman he'd grieved as Sofia due to their striking similarities. Sofia then taking in a long breath and eventually looking at him.

"She was my sister", Sofia revealed, Balian blinking for utmost astonishment as she gazed down for the second time. "Like my grandmother she had also traveled to my father's encampment after hearing I was alive. And she told me…that she was sick. That she was to die soon, as even my father's doctors couldn't treat the disease she was suffering from, that her death was unavoidable. Same illness that had taken the life of her mother the queen five years ago, after a year of expressing the first signs of the symptoms..."

Sofia kept a break, holding back a sob and stared straight in front of her, where Balian stayed silent. Giving her a compassionate look and smoother her cheek, Sofia letting out a breath to calm herself again and took hold of his hand.

"Father didn't want to kill me", she continued. "But as I admittedly had disgraced our family with my actions it had to be done to restore the honor to its name. But because of that… my sister sacrificed herself to save me. As she was soon to die after all, to repay for not stopping my kidnapping ten years ago, she agreed to be executed in my place. To be freed from the painful succumbing to the disease..."

Balian met Sofia's eyes as she turned to him, not far from crying as she inclined her head. "So she took my place. She looked like me, had the same tattoo and the birthmark, saying that no one would ever know it wouldn't be me... And thus she was saved from her own suffering by death meant for me, where I remained hidden until the following night when I was given a horse and my brother told me to leave and go wherever I wanted to go. So I came here…To you. I slipped into the city through a hidden passage and sneaked into the fortress, until was caught after reaching the defenses. You already know what happened then…"

Sofia looked up to Balian again, wiping the single escaped tears away, him turning thoughtful due to the mention of the hidden passage. Them then examining one another in silence, until Balian pulled Sofia closer and took her into his arms, Sofia closing her eyes and leaning against his so safe feeling chest. His hand smoothing her head calmly as it set onto his shoulder.

"I am sorry", Balian said. "I never thought…that she could've been your sister and not you. But forgive me when I say that I am only relieved that it was her instead of you."

Sofia didn't get angry as she knew what he meant. Her even letting out a small laugh as she separated from him, sweeping his cheek. "No, I am sorry. That you found Nura's body and confused her as me... But I also thank you. That you gave my sister a proper burial and didn't leave her lay there in middle of all that devastation", she said, leveling an apologetic gaze to Balian until smiled thankfully. Him saying nothing in response but simply stared at her, once more recalling how the tearing sentiments of grief had changed to plain delight by the sight of Sofia in Jerusalem after days of brooding over the memory of him placing her into a grave himself. For this reason Balian next leaning forward, kissing her again. Sofia moving on his lap, not unlocking her lips from his until she sat, then only leaning her head on Balian's jaw. Her eyes closing again for a long time with a contented sigh, until Balian started to speak.

"You don't know how it felt…" he said, his voice now momentarily colored by that pain he'd still lived with this morning. "I knew what awaited you when you were taken with the army. But it was only a thought, a possibility that might happen. But once I rode with Tiberias to find the remains of the army and then your sister whom I thought to be you… For a moment I was my old self again, who saw no opposing reason for not to just stop living. She looked just like you, Sofia. And even I'd prepared myself for it, seeing you dead right in front of my eyes…I couldn't bear the thought that after everything I'd come to lose in my recent life, now I had to face and accept the loss of you as well... As that…I realized I could never do."

Balian was then silent for a moment. And feeling but pity for his misery Sofia opened her eyes and lifted her arm, placing it around Balian's neck as he then frowned, breathing in Sofia's familiar scent before he continued.

"And when I saw you today, in Jerusalem and alive…I truthfully thought that in my grief I had finally lost my mind", he stated, maybe even a little sarcastically but was serious nevertheless. Now squeezing his eyes closed as locked Sofia into another tight embrace. "Thank you…For not leaving me like she did."

"Don't thank me", Sofia replied. "Thank God. It was due to his mercy that I was spared."

They both let out small amused breaths, Balian making a brisk nod of consent with a slight smile, where Sofia next straightened her back and locked gazes with him once he opened his eyes in turn. His expression quickly turning back to strict after softening momentarily by the touch of her stroking fingers.

"You shouldn't have come here", he said, taking Sofia by surprise with his severity. Balian moving her hair behind her back and smoothing her neck, causing Sofia to cringe for shame, but he didn't seem to notice as was occupied to stare deep into her eyes persuasively. "You were freed to go wherever you wanted to go. So you should've gone to Ibelin instead of coming here where it's dangerous. Sofia, this city is soon to be attacked, and it's highly possible that we aren't able to defend it…" Balian's gaze turned pleading. "Use the passage and leave here. If you stay and die, what would happen to Kalilah? If you stay solely for my sake, this time she could truly lose you for ever."

Sofia's heart was squeezed by brief sorrow as she of course came to realize this, thinking of her small daughter, ultimately only shaking her head. "No", she declined, in turn surprising Balian. Him looking at her briefly bewildered, until frowned at her seriously.

"Sofia, you have to leave", he insisted. "This city is not safe. There are hardly enough men to defend it, and if we were to lose… you could get killed with the rest of us even if you would not fight."

Sofia returned Balian's stare unfazed, him directing another gaze of plead at her.

"I already thought you were dead once", he continued. "That was enough. I do not want to experience the same again and find you in middle of the battlefield among the other corpses for the second time."

"Either want I", Sofia responded, as serious. "Do you know why I came here and didn't flee to Ibelin? Because I promised not to leave you! You may call my sensitivity childish or foolish, but I don't care. I came to be with you, as either for me or Kalilah there is no future without you. You promised to take care of me and my daughter, Balian. But if you are to die in this battle, then I want to be by your side, defending you. I am after all your servant. I have to be there where my lord is…and make sure you keep your promise."

Like always Sofia detected irritation in Balian due to the mentioned title, it causing her to smile slightly, her soon seeing reluctant understanding in Balian's irises that once again looked into hers when she finished her reasoning with determined voice. "I have to be where my heart is. And it is in here, for why I will not leave this city willingly. But if I eventually do, dead or alive, I do it with you only."

Balian wanted to protest, use all means to force Sofia to leave or take her outside the city walls to safety himself, but as he now returned Sofia's so sincere stare he couldn't say anything to oppose her decicion. So feeling only happiness because of her clear devotion to him he then gave in, his smile compliant as he nodded in concur, earning a tender smile back until they kissed again. Now longer and Balian wouldn't have wanted to let her go, only wishing to be able to forget everything else and be back at Ibelin, sitting at the terrace of his manor with Sofia and Kalilah. But knowing that to be possibly just a dream he could never obtain in this life he then separated from Sofia, placing a hand on her neck again.

It was however then when his eyes found the faded, light bruises once more and he froze, that same anger which only Guy could wake in him starting to seeth in him. Sofia looking at Balian questionably as his hand fell, it clenching into a fist at first until he then released a tense sigh, Sofia guessing the course of his mind as she saw him eye at her neck somewhat sad himself, Balian now touching the marks.

"Guy…" he started, but couldn't present the question and only frowned in silence, his fingers stopping. Sofia straightening once more as she shook her head in denial.

"No, Balian, I didn't sleep with him. He didn't touch me, as he said that he could never use me after I'd already been used by you." Regardless of his relief Balian was surprised to hear this, Sofia now turning a little ashamed as she hid the bruises with her own palm. "He only did these as a proof for my father to reach the belief that I was soiled", she explained, her eyes but honest when they met Balian's. "I did nothing with him. I swear it."

Balian tilted his head, his dirstress allayed even more than he could've guessed as he pulled Sofia into another hug. "I believe you. But even if he would've done something else to you, my anger would have been directed to him alone, not you. It was just those words you said to Azusa…They unsettled me, and when I thought about the scorn he harbors towards me I feared..."

Balian after all couldn't bring himself to state his fears aloud, looking away, until Sofia urned his head around so that she could claim his full attention again, brushing his hair out of his face.

"No. I am alright", she assured, Balian nodding before rested his head against her forehead, starting to smooth her wounds absentmindedly. Them not saying anything for a long moment as just sat in each other's arms, until Sofia was the first to recall the situation they were in, nodding to the direction of the defenses remarkably.

"Don't you have to go?"

Balian shook his head. "They can manage a while without me."

The two of them stayed there about two hours, just sitting silently not talking much, as they didn't have to. It was enough for them to be there together, feeling each other close and remain in their own private world maybe for the last time, away from the grim reality that could've soon separated them again. But too soon it was the time for Balian to return to his duties and reset his thoughts onto the forthcoming battle. Sofia offering him small smile as he eventually stood resigned, indeed seeming quite reluctant to leave, but it couldn't be helped. After all they weren't safe in Ibelin, but in middle of battlements of Jerusalem. And Sofia agreed, letting him go with a despondent sigh. But Balian then surprised her by extending his hand for her.

"Come", he urged, Sofia looking at him in wonder. "I am not letting you out of my sight again."

And so Sofia followed his example by standing with a smile, Balian taking her hand and she obediently followed him through the fortress, him showing her the preparations that had been completed in the past days as they passed them.

"In such nonexistent time you've done incredible work!" Sofia stated admirably as eyed at the improved defenses, her gaze next falling to examine the catapults on their left. "The walls are much more secure now and can withstand the attacks far better."

Balian made a small smile. "Before I took over the smithy I used to be a war engineer, so I trust myself to know something about building proper defenses..." At this point Sofia turned to look at Balian oddly, surprised, the man inclining his head at her in realization. "I never told you about that."

"Not a word. But there's never been a suitable time for us to discuss about our pasts…"

Balian watched Sofia to look down briefly, her likely thoughts dawning to him when she then seemed momentarily uneasy, undoubtedly recalling her own past she most certainly wished to forget instead of revealing to him. And understanding that he then took her hand once more, smiling. "I think there's hardly a need for it. For you to hear about my life before you became part of it..."

Sofia returned his smile thankfully as she then released a sigh, closing his palm between hers as they continued forward. But after thinking a moment Balian turned then a little gloomy.

"But still I fear that these walls won't last long against your father's so much greater army", he stated, Sofia facing him.

"You've given hope to these men inside these very walls", she remarked, meeting Balian's eyes seriously before looked around their vicinity again. "Even if fewer in number they're still stronger in will to defend this city with all they have, believing that they can hold it as long as they have faith. In truth I don't care in whose favor this battle ends…"

Sofia kept a small break as looked away contemplatively, her irises then peering to the faraway hill of the Christ. "…I wish no bloodshed, as Jerusalem does not belong to one man or people alone. It is not one man's kingdom, but everyone's. Jerusalem is their kingdom of heaven", Sofia stated, beckoning to the soldiers surrounding them with a smile. "…And so it such to the Muslims, as much as to Jews and to any other religion seeking peace and God's guidance from this city. And I think that the true kingdom of heaven doesn't consist of walls or mosques built upon the holy ground of old we worship... But it is in one's mind, in one's heart where you can always find God at times of helplessness. And that is worth fighting for to these men. They believe."

Balian examined Sofia, leveling a soft look at her. "As you have given me hope to believe that there is a God worth to entrust in, even I first thought him to have taken you and lost my faith in Him. But He brought you back to me, and now I choose to believe once again."

They shared a smile, Balian then stepping forward and heading towards the yard, but suddenly patriarch's voice called out to him. The tone of it somewhat frightened, causing Sofia to glance behind them to see the man in question to be hurrying toward them among the crowd. Her now turning to Balian, who looked but annoyed once more and ignored the man, Sofia stopping him in middle of his intention to leave and made him turn. With a resigned sigh Balian facing the agitated clergyman who now arrived by their side.

"My lord, how are we to defend Jerusalem without knights?" he questioned, lifting his eyebrows as his voice rose in slight panic. "We have no knights!"

"You have one here", Sofia replied seriously, gesturing to Balian. "As well as all his men assembled behind these walls. We _have_ knights."

"What do a couple of men matter against immeasurable number of Saracens about to march into the city to slaughter us!" the clergyman snapped at her, Sofia lifting her jaw, where Balian frowned a little while stared back at the man indifferently.

"Truly?" he stated, the patriarch nodding briskly.

Balian then thought a moment, exchanging a brief look with Sofia until twirled around, his gaze circling among the men who'd gathered together to follow the ongoing conversation in interest, until it was ultimately drawn to a young man standing by the patriarch's side. Balian leveling a stern look at him as stepped before him.

"What is your condition?" he enquired, patriarch glancing at Balian half confused had nervous as the young man answered.

"I'm servant to the patriarch."

Sofia frowned slightly while looked at the clergyman, him returning it briefly before spoke with a small shake of his head. "He's, uh… one of my servants", he specified, Balian wrinkling his brows slightly as well in ponders.

"Is he?" he stated, his tone turning questionable. "You were born a servant?"

Balian saw consent in the young lad's eyes before he nodded. Balian's earnest expression not faltering as he then continued, surprising Sofia as well as everyone who were close enough to hear him.

"Kneel", he ordered, patriarch blinking in bafflement as after a fleeting hesitation the young man bowed his head in respect. Setting down on one knee before Balian, where he turned to face the other awaiting men, Sofia eventually starting to smile when she realized what he was up to by that determined look in his eyes.

"Every man at arms, or capable of bearing them…kneel!" he exclaimed, his voice reaching far and wide once again, as he looked about the near and farther forms of men around him. "On your knees!"

From her balcony Sibylla followed how the whole courtyard of people dropped on their knees, every man from peasants to merchants and sergeants to other soldiers abiding by his command. Balian beholding the same in a curt astonishment, until he was then even further surprised to see Sofia kneel among others. Them exchanging a short but significant stare, Balian examining her in a moment of confusion until returned Sofia's smile, finally his attention shifting back to the young man in front of him.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies", Balian started, at first gazing down at the patriarch's servant, until his eyes made their way through Sofia's face to look upon all the men around him. "…Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless. That is your oath!"

Patriarch's servant looked up to Balian as in the following second he turned to him again, meeting the young man's eyes once more before abruptly smacked him across the face. "And that is so you remember it."

The young man pressed a hand on his bleeding nose as gazed at Balian dumbfounded, as surprised as Sofia. Balian's irises instead seeking hers for a fleeting moment, until they rose to raom over the other knighted men for the final time.

"Rise a knight!" he exclaimed, hint of smile on his lips, the patriarch directing bewildered looks at the rising men and gaping in dismay. "Rise a _knight_!"

Sofia as well stood, aided by Balian's hand, following as he locked gazes with the nearest men he'd just knighted, until she turned around herself. To let her eyes round the yard and the heartened faces of the soldiers swiftly, before they happened to hit a certain man by her side who was till knelt down on the ground, looking up to Balian reverently. Sofia noticing surprise to fill Balian's eyes too as he now spotted the said man in turn, recognizing him.

"Master gravedigger."

The crusader's eyes widened for awe. "It is you!"

"Not what I was", Balian stated, glancing away momentarily. "…Nor are you. Rise a knight."

The gravedigger obeyed, also staring at Balian now quite dumbfounded until after a short exchange of stares and acknowledging nod Balian walked past him. The subtle look he gave to Sofia working as a prompt for her to follow, them about to leave, but were hindered by the patriarch who finally spoke up again. His tone as bewildered as ever after witnessing the sudden unconventional knighting to have taken place.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded, causing Balian to freeze, the cleric's angered expression now gaining a hint of disdain. "Will you alter the world? Does making a man a knight make him a better fighter?"

Sofia frowned as she looked at the patriarch incredulous due to his lack of faith in these men, who were only breaking into confident smiles. Eyeing at their commander who turned once more, same old determination written all over Balian's face and his gaze which met with the clergyman's was but honest, his staunch conviction completely unfazed by the patriarch's doubt.

"Yes", Balian answered without a hesitation, the patriarch sighing in resignation, where Sofia simply smiled upon hearing his resolute reply, as did Sibylla at the faraway balcony. But Balian's severe eyes then instantly averted from the clergyman and softened once they set on Sofia again, him now talking to her only.

"…As much as it makes them a better man", he added silently, taking Sofia aback due to his somewhat insituating words that drew her attention away from the patriarch as well. Balian sweeping her jaw slightly. "As I was made."

Sofia sighed. Shaking her head at him while her always smiling irises looked into his, until then Balian nodded toward his Almaric who'd appeared to the scene. "Go with Almaric. You have to be given a proper armor", he urged, Sofia nodding in concur and stepping toward Almaric, them however being able to take but a couple of steps to the direction of the armory before the even further bemused patriarch pointed at her in outrage.

"You cannot allow a _woman_ and a _Saracen_ to fight in our holy army!" he breathed with widened eyes. "That is a pure violation against God!"

"She's not a simple woman", Balian answered pointedly, surprising the patriarch, Balian narrowed his eyes. "She's a Muslim, yes. But she's as well a Christian, and my squire. She's my man in arms, one of my knights. And as prepared to defend this city against her own people in the name of our God."

Almaric grinned at Balian's response, looking down at Sofia mischievously, who instead sent a quick smile to Balian before met Almaric's gaze. Them then walking away from the crowd to get to the armory.

"I never would've thought to get to fight alongside Amira in this battle", Almaric stated, laughter in his voice as opened the door of the arsenal for Sofia. "But my lord is right. We need every man we can get."

Sofia smiled at his remark, taking hold of a chain mail that appeared small enough for her to wear. "My gender aside, I sure can be provably regarded as one once on the battlefield."

Sofia heard how Almaric walked closer to her, the man next surprising the young woman by snatching her into a tight embrace. Astounded breath leaving Sofia's lips as she was then hoisted up by the man, more laughter in Almaric's voice as he spoke again.

"It's good to have you back unharmed, Amira."

Sofia sighed, placing a light grateful peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Almaric."

* * *

Sofia let out a long sigh as she stared at the dark, vast plains in front of her. Balian standing by her side, as well scanning the lands of any signs of the arriving enemy, as did everyone who had an unconcealed view toward the hillsides Saladin's troupes had been exposed to hide behind. Was it to start that night at last? How much longer would Sofia's father yet stall the attack?

Agitated by the general expectant atmosphere Sofia ultimately stopped fingering the braid on her shoulder, lifting her eyes to the sky. Not even stars showed themselves that night. As if the whole world would've waited the build up tension to be finally cut and the situation to erupt to unavoidable match of death and victory after so many years of peace. But now the time had come, the moment when the fate of Jerusalem was decided. Sofia closing her eyes for the thought, praying for both Muslim and Christian Gods for protection, making a small cross over her chest, until she noticed Balian to sweep her braid out of the way. Sofia opeing her eyes as felt his fingers at first tighten the straps of her chain mail before entwining with hers.

"When they come", Balian said, not diverting his eyes away from the plains, but his voice was serious enough to make a point. "Stay with me at all times."

Sofia nodded in response, once more looking forward and squeezed Balian's palm slightly. Balian leaning his head against hers just as Almaric walked through the opened gates all the way to Balian's side. The sound of crickets loud in the early night, alone breaking the stagnant silence that surrounded the city.

"Almaric", Balian called, barely turning as he could tell the identity of the comer by the sound of his heavy steps, the man in question giving his lord a questionable look until Balian continued. "If you survive... Ibelin is yours."

Sofia smiled, now placing her other hand on Balian's wrist until turned to smile at the bald-headed crusader. Witnessing Almaric's astonishment when they momentarily locked gazes, his dumbfounded stare then directed at Balian only.

"You are master of Ibelin", Balian stated, glancing down before turned to face his surprised right hand man, minting him on the shoulder with his gloves. "I confirm it."

Sofia followed Almaric's expression to turn thankful, him breaking into a slight smile, Balian returning it as he gazed back at his comrade and most trusted knight.

"Rise a knight", Balian urged like all those the masses of men before him, his voice however but calm this time, his smile widening. "And baron of Ibelin."

Almaric smirked in mirth that reached his eyes. "But it is a poor and dusty place."

Sofia's lips curved up more too due to the sound of his ambiguous consent, eyeing at the sky once more, where the men exchanged companionable grins. Balian next attempting to turn but was deterred by Almaric's sarcastic voice that continued, him eyeing at Sofia significantly.

"Does this mean I can have Amira too?" he teased, leveling a playful look at Sofia who whipped around, until he gazed at Balian who seemed actually surprised by the request. Balian however then simply smiling and shaking his head.

"You may", he agreed. "But that would be all you would have. Her heart would remain in my possession."

"Then if you survive", Almaric responded, Sofia gaining a nod of from him as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Take care of my Amira."

Sofia directed amused glance at the crusader, placing her own tiny palm on his huge knuckles with a gentle smile, as Balian nodded. Almaric then giving room to Balian who moved behind Sofia, closing her into light embrace as they all resumed to stare into the dominating darkness. But at the same moment they finally saw movement, neigh of a horse piercing through the silence and a lone rider emerged from the shadows of the slope. Balian recognizing him as the very same scout he'd spotted outside the city the day before yesterday. Sofia stiffening in Balian's arms as the mounted soldier then shouted in Arabic from the distance, lifting up his sword.

"**There can be no victory except through God!"**

The crusaders stationed by the gates gasped. "My lord?" one of the men called, but Balian separated from Sofia and lifted his hand as a sign for the bowman to drop his weapon aimed at the messenger.

"No."

"**May God be with us!"**

After releasingthe final prayer like exclamation the Muslim man turned his steed around, Sofia frowning for discomfort as he then rode away, vanishing into the shadows he'd appeared from. Everything around them returning back to quiet for a moment except for the continuous chirr of the crickets.

"When will it begin?" Almaric asked, Sofia sighing after taking in Balian's utmost serious expression, him remaining still as stared to the distance for a fleeting moment before pulled Sofia with him. The three of them heading back, all the guarding soldiers stationed outside the gates following after them. Disquieted by Balian's doubtless response.

"Soon."

The gates shut behind them after but a few steps taken within the city, Balian then glancing at the braid resting on Sofia's shoulder questionably. "Have I improved?"

Sofia returned his amused gaze surprised due such random question as they stopped, but she then simply shook her head. Eyeing at the man rather amused herself and lifted the braid again to examine it. "I admit. But wonder only with who have you practiced with while I was gone", she complied, causing Balian to smile. But as he was about to speak an abrupt shout then rang from the wall, them soon detecting the battening sound of something flying through the air towards them that had caused the watchmen to quail. Balian's previous hunch proving correct in that same instant.

"Ballista!"

Sofia stiffened and turned to stare to the sky, now very able to identify that sound along with the rest of the men frozen to their places. Not wasting a second more Sofia next shoving Balian forward who like others understood what was coming, in a second taking the lead and dragging the young woman after himself.

"We have to move!"

The three hurried deeper within the fortress as an intention of reaching safety when the first crashes echoed in the air, the burning ammunitions shot from the enemy catapults hitting the fortress in a flash, making the walls and the ground shake under the feet of the shelter seeking soldiers. The commenced attack finally cutting the built up tension by rocking the very foundations of the city with its amplitude, driving all men into motion as several defied the falling missiles by running to barricade the gates from the army that everyone now verily knew to have arrived.

Balian, Almaric and Sofia leaped to theirs right against the wall as one of the ammunitions crashed down in front of them, Sofia pressing against Balian who tried to shelter her from the fire that erupted from the impact, before they took a moment to watch numerous other burning balls to fly across the sky. Over the wall and pelting the city mercilessly, creating wanted devastation wherever they looked. The urgent shift of the situation causing Sofia to frown as she now turned to look at Balian, serious look in her eyes.

"I love you", she told him, Balian locking gazes with her until she then kissed him, not giving him a chance to return it but a second or so when another crash in their vicinity startled them. One of the missiles this time landing right behind them, setting the nearby walls and wooden parts in flames as it exploded, all men escaping from the shockwave that threatened to fling them in the air, some ending up consumed by the spreading fire along with the defenses.

The enemy war machines continued to hammer the city with countless new fiery balls, successfully bringing down parts of the fortress and killing the men amassed within it, setting the surroundings ablaze. The three laying on the ground after getting hit by the heat wave themselves with many others, but Balian was quick to pull Sofia up. Next beckoning towards their own machines that had been left exposed to the cast missiles.

"Get them to the walls!" he shouted the command, men closest to them scrambling back on their feet and dashing towards the catapults to bring them into positions. The air filling with orders to bring water to put out the combusted fires, chaos spreading as swiftly within the ramparts as the defenders tried to tame the damages made by the enemy attack while trying to protect their own lives.

Sofia ran before Balian, him pushing her forward as an urge for her to go faster as then another ammunition dropped down right beside him, ramming against the wall he passed and causing Balian to fall forward. Alarmed by his cry of surprise Sofia whipping around as an attempt to run back to pull him with her instead, but was stopped by a falling rack that was torn from its place by the second ammunition that fell from the sky close by, making the already smoldering wood to crack and collapse. Sofia retreating as swiftly as she could to save her from crushing under it, the rack tumbling down as did she due to a huge leap that send her body backwards, Sofia feeling momentary pain as her back hit the ground and the wooden slat landed on her feet only. Her letting out a relieved breath as Balian staggered up, hurrying towards the detached rack in slight fright, searching Sofia with his eyes until saw her head pop up behind the flames after she'd managed to lever herself free under the wooden beam. Balian sighing during a brief exchange of gazes before they both darted forward between the running men, avoiding another two explosions on their way to the catapults.

"Get the machines to the walls!"

As Sofia finally caught up with Balian he immediately took her hand, yanking her after him behind one of the catapults as the largest explosion yet broke havoc in the yard, flames spreading everywhere. Not much stirred by it Balian then grabbing the machine.

"Push!" he shouted, Sofia and all men gathered at the feet of the catapults following his example by starting to propel the heavy machines towards the wall with all they had, Almaric's commanding voice telling the arrived soldiers to do the same with the rest of the machinery.

Everywhere smelled burnt wood and the flashes of the exploding ammunitions filled the air with cries of pain and numerous orders to put out the ravaging fires. All adding to the complete disarray that had broken out in a heartbeat's time, people flitting about senseless either trying to avoid to be hit by the Saracen ammunitions or trying to maintain their defense. Where the burning missiles kept on raining over the city ceaselessly, plummeting on top of the wall and the buildings, the ensuing trembles causing the weakened structures to crumble like made from clay.

After a laborious effort they managed to get the machines to the walls successfully, Balian nodding his head at Sofia remarkably as pulled her after him again. Stepping away from the catapult and delivered a couple of more orders to protect the machines and wait for the command to fire, before the two made their way through the exploding fire and running men. Avoiding the imploding parts of the buildings and everything enough to kill them, until they finally reached the tunnels at the heart of the defenses where the civilians had been hidden to wait for the end of the battle. The miserable people sitting together on the floor, packed within the narrow space of the corridors, holding each other in fear, fidgeting for dread each time the impacts of the ammunitions shook the walls around them as harshly even all these hours later. Dust and chips of rock falling from the ceiling as the missiles bombarded the city, Balian and Sofia passing through one of the corridors, eyeing at the equally terrified women and children with their elders, these innocent families concealed from the horrors of the battle that still reached even here.

Sofia gazed upon them in pity, witnessing the fear in the children's eyes as they looked back at her and Balian, Balian sharing her sense of compassion but turned back to serious soon enough. From time to time greeting the people they came across with a calming nod. But as they came to the end of the corridor Balian turned to face Sofia, frowning slightly at the burn mark on her cheek.

"You should stay here", he told her, tried to coax her to change her mind with his tone that was as bidding as it could be. But Sofia simply shook her head with a smile, shoving him out of the way as a soldier carried an injured man past them.

"No. I'm not afraid."

Balian sighed upon noticing not to be able to convince her beloved otherwise. Having now ate least tried him then simply smiling, giving in, like before taking her wrist as started to walk forward again. After completing their curt check-up them then heading towards the exit that led back to the yard, taking notice how some of the passageways of the hiding had apparently collapsed. Many men dragging injured people out of the ruins as some were throwing water onto the flaming rocks that at times didn't seem to go out but spread even wider. Sofia following Balian outside, letting out a cough as breathed in some bitter smoke coming from a nearby catapult that not soon after was engulfed in flames again. Balian eyeing at his surroundings as he and Sofia leapt to safety when the missile loaded onto that burning catapult almost fell on top of them. How long would this last exactly?

After a few minutes of waiting for an opening to move they climbed to the city wall, gazing at the army of Saladin's that now spread in plain sight over the wide plains, the true quantity of the dark swarm of enemy soldiers revealed only by the shimmer of their lit torches, their war machines spitting out more and more deadly fireballs endlessly, never seeming to stop until all that was left of this city was but rubble. Balian this time frowning at a certain figure at the battlefront he identified as Saladin, Sofia's eyes as well finding him from the distance and she wrinkled her forehead as well, but only for sadness. Her then clutching to the wall as it shook violently due to a direct hit of a missile, Balian soon turning around to survey the devastation done to the inner ramparts.

"My lord!" Almaric's voice then called out to him over the tumult of battle, both Balian and Sofia seeing him to jog up the stairs, waving at Balian. "My lord, come with me! There's something you must see."

Balian followed, obviously not leaving Sofia behind even if she would've volunteered to stay and faithfully brought her along. Where the truth was that either she didn't want to part from Balian after what had almost happened when she'd last been forced to leave him, and therefore would've remained by his side at all times even if he wouldn't have specifically ordered her to stay close to him. Almaric thus leading them both to the storage area, which appeared to be crammed with huge clay jars scattered into the rooms amongst other supplies, Balian moving his torch around in the tiny space to gaze at them in thoughts, Almaric doing the same a little farther away. Sofia walking to one of the jars to take a peek inside, wrinkling her thin brows again upon taking a sniff of its contents.

"Pitch?" she questioned in surprise, looking at Almaric who nodded.

"We have gallons of it", he specified, hint of smile visiting his lips. "You wouldn't happen to know any alchemy of your kin, Amira?"

Sofia closed the lid of the jar. "A little. But not so much it would be of help."

Almaric nodded again as Balian at first eyed at the jars for a few seconds more before his attention shifted back to Sofia and Almaric. Him meeting the crusader's eyes, his own understandably concerned.

"That was only the first day", he stated gloomily. Referring to the previous bombarding that had suddenly come to a final end a little while ago after they'd entered the storage, at the time of close daybreak of the following morning. "There may be a hundred more."

Almaric turned now equally serious, returning Balian's gaze. "Saladin will show no mercy", he reminded, glancing at Sofia, whose irises fell from his face to the floor. She after all agreed with him, Balian also giving her a glance until took a step towards the door.

"We must hold out", he replied resolutely, thinking before looked at Almaric again. "Force him to offer terms."

"What terms?" Almaric questioned in disbelief.

"We fight for the people", Balian remarked. "Their safety and freedom."

Sofia looked away again, shaking her head a little. "I'm not sure will my father agree to terms any longer, Balian", she argued, meeting his eyes as well serious, but still a little sad for what she was about to say. "This war between Muslims and Christians over this city has lasted so long that my father might not even consider so much for the lives of the innocent. There is too much for him and my people to lose, as have you if you are to lose the city to the Muslims. Balian, my father might bombard this city to ruin and let his armies kill each and every human inside these walls, all to have the Holy city back in the hands of his people it once was… You thought of this possibility yourself. That is why you stayed."

Sofia exchanged a stare with Balian, giving him something to think about. He saw that she was death serious, like said already knowing what she spoke of and understood it perfectly. Sofia's words creating a flicker of uncertainty in him. But then he just nodded, resigning to the current situation with determination.

"Let us hope your father would show such mercy to the innocent of this city that he showed you", he answered, taking Sofia aback. But then she only sighed with a compliant nod, with no word more Balian exiting the storage as Almaric let out a defeated sigh too.

They returned to the yard which by now had quieted down from all those exclaims of fear and pain, men not running around so frantically anymore as the firing of the catapults had indeed finally ceased. But grave fires still inhabited the walls and buildings, soldiers working hard to restrain them and other suffered damages, as some had concentrated on treating the wounded. Sofia finally separating from Balian as he resumed to his duties and left her side to distribute some instructions for his men who were clearing the yard from bodies and stony debris. Sofia deciding to put herself to use too by joining the curative parties and treating some mild injuries of the soldiers, to the extend she trusted her abilities as a healer.

The crusaders at first strongly recoiled at the face of her help. But ignoring their displeasure Sofia as well concentrated solely on working, it not taking long when she was pretty much ignored by these men and they allowed her to treat their wounds. Her spending the three following hours in such fashion, not stopping until finally started to feel the exhaustion take over her. It had been a long day and night…

Absentmindedly she started to walk about the defenses, eyeing at the devastation of the fortress a bit sadly. With rather gloomy thoughts coming to wonder what would it become if they were to stay barricaded into this city for weeks, having to withstand such barrage repeatedly those hundred days or more. If they would last that long.

Sofia didn't regret her decision to come to Jerusalem, but still it was only natural that she grieved all those lives this battle would yet claim in addition to the casualties of this day alone, was it inevitable or not. As she'd never believed any God, was there many or just one having a different name in every religion given birth to this world, would want his will to be used as justification of war. Still as dismayed as always by this notion Sofia sighing as she went to the wall, gazing over it at her father's impressive troops.

She saw the soldiers to have gathered around numerous fires, some of them dancing, and carried by the wind she could hear the songs of her people to faintly reach her ears. Her now closing her eyes again, listening to the words and joining them in her heart, taking in a deep breath until dropped down to sit, leaning her head against the wall. She was so tired. And like Balian had said, this was only the first day. But what could she do? After escaping her father's encampment she'd ridden straight to Jerusalem, sleeping hardly at all. And after arriving she either hadn't closed her eyes even once. Now after such long time of warding it off with plain willpower, the weariness that long ride had created started to take a toll on her, and she could do nothing to stop it. Closing her eyes without realizing it. Starting to slip away…

Sofia gasped awake from her half slumber as she felt something to be placed over her and her eyes shot up, to see Balian who stood above her with a blanket, surprised look on his face upon thinking her to have been asleep. But he now smiled at her, dropping down next to her as Sofia returned his smile, another long sigh escaping her lips as she was then pulled into Balian's arms. Her welcoming his closeness by leaning against him, him returning the gesture by resting his head against hers, Sofia's eyes closing automatically as she started to listen to Balian's calm breathing.

"If we survive…" Balian started after a short silence, Sofia opening her eyes and she turned her head toward him, as Balian now pulled loose the scarf that held Sofia's braid in place, releasing the hair to the soft breeze. Sofia smiling in amusement as she felt his hands then grasp the free locks and start to braid them, her shaking her head at him before set it back on his shoulder.

"If we survive?" she asked, Balian looking thoughtful for a fleeting moment.

"I gave Ibelin to Almaric", he stated. "So if we survive, we have no place to go here in Jerusalem."

Sofia nodded. "Yes."

They were silent for a while again as Balian finished the braid, tying the entwined scarf to hold it in place. Smoothing it until broke into a smile.

"If we survive", he repeated, but now his smile could be detectable in his voice too as his head shifted in turn to gaze at the woman by his side. "…will you come home with me?"

Sofia gave him slightly confused gaze. "To where? You said it yourself, there's no home in Jerusalem I could follow you to", she responded, examining Balian in wonder to find the answer from his features. Trying to keep up with the course of his mind.

After keeping her guessing for a few seconds Balian then leant closer to Sofia, smoothing her cheek before his hand stationed itself on her neck, his smile widening. "To France", he revealed, surprising Sofia. Her blinking a couple of times in astonishment when he continued. "If I live, I shall return back home. Home to which I was once born and where I plan on dying. Where this land is your home, the place you were once born and the place you probably have planned to spend your life in till you die. But still I ask you this, as I don't want to be parted from you ever again…"

They locked gazes after Balian had directed a significant glance about the city, taking hold of the braid and letting it slide through his palm, as he looked to Sofia the same way he'd before in the tunnels. With plead.

"Come with me. You and Kalilah, come to France with me, so that I can take care of you both and keep you safe. _If_ we survive this."

Balian was now but serious as he stared at Sofia. Soon witnessing her hesitation as after the expected joy she frowned slightly, turning to gaze at the destroyed fortress, the sky above it and the faraway city of Jerusalem in ponders that he could close to read from her dithering features. Her eyes taking in the houses and all that she hold so dear in this place, before they finally rose to the hill of Golgotha. Though highly aware of the depths of her attachment to this land and therefore prepared to be rejected, Balian wasn't able to deter the feeling of disappointment as he followed expressions to change on Sofia's face when she considered his proposal carefully. Staring at the city she once had dreamed to return to during the several years of imprisonment.

After watching her for a while Balian was quite sure to guess what she thought of his request, taking her hand. "You wish not to leave here", he stated, his smile understanding but blue. Sofia's head rising as she then turned to face him, looking into his eyes. And Balian was after all surprised when she shook her head in denial against his assumptions.

"If I live", she said, taking Balian's head between her hands to bring him closer for a peck she landed on his lips, before hers curved up into a sweet smile that was all but rejecting. Delighted. "I'll go to France with you."

Balian said nothing in response. So happy he then became that he only examined Sofia until let out a contended breath, resting back on the wall while received Sofia securely back into his arms again. Hearing her also let out a breath which however was notably tired, his shoulder becoming a pillow for her as she tried to hold back a yawn in case Balian wished to stay awake and talk some more.

"Sleep. You're exhausted, Sofia", he told her, taking the blanket and placed it over both of them. Sofia not arguing against him in that, and quicker than he could wish her good night she'd already fallen asleep. In Balian's lap and saw very pleasant dreams even they were in middle of a battleground, another attack at risk of starting at any moment.


	23. The Second Day

_**AN:**_

_**Warning, rated M! Description of war in this chapter, and once more I can only apologize for my weak knowledge of the proper terminology.**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

Sofia gasped awake, half sitting, only to notice that at some time of the dawning day she'd been carried away from the wall by Balian to sleep on a makeshift bed under a canopy that had survived the previous night's attack, into one of the corners of inner defenses where she was out of harm's way. Her smiling slightly before she rose to sit on the edge of the cot, rubbing her slightly aching head. It was morning, but late or early Sofia didn't know. Instead realizing that regardless of the hours of rest she'd presumably managed to catch, she felt as worn-out as before. But even her body dearly implored her to lie down once more she also knew that this war wasn't going to be averted by sleeping past it…

Her following sigh was longing as she came to recall her dream. It had been rather sweet one, something she would've happily returned back into and what she that moment wished to be true more than anything. But which she then reminded herself to possibly be only just that, a dream, converting to nothing more. As she could die today, as could Balian and all the other men defending this city to their last breath. So the their odds of surviving yet another day as they were, it was more than probable that pipe dream about her and Balian returning back to Ibelin to her daughter safely not to come true.

After a moment of reminiscing Sofia left the pentice, walking to the bustling yard to witness the flurry that was in full progress when everyone were making last minute preparations for the next enemy attack. Following how handful of men were relocating the remaining catapults to position towards the wall as she passed, seeing that some fires were still ravaging inside the ramparts as a memento of last night. And when Sofia behold that same havoc in the daylight, she was then convinced of the time as she abruptly heard numerous voices start to ring in the air, reciting a Muslim prayer in unison far away from the city.

Sofia headed to the wall herself and ascended the stairs up to go stare over it once more, watching how all the battalions camped outside the city knelt on the ground, from such distance the enormous mass of men reminding of a wave as they bent down to pay their respects for Allah. Listening to the singing like prayer that filled her chest with incontinent sensation of peace Sofia eyeing at them for a moment with the other soldiers on the rampart, until she turned her back to the plains and knelt as well. Gathering odd and even hostile stares when she joined her kinsmen, commencing her own morning prayers as a Muslim she was despite of the Christian blood that surged in her veins, joining her voice with the rest of them as bowed down, placing her forehead onto the stones to seek momentary guidance from a greater entity.

"You are willing to die alongside us, but you still bow down to an infidel God", one of the crusaders standing next to her remarked in irritation, Sofia opening her eyes and stopping momentarily due to the sound of his words. But she didn't look at him as delivered her nonchalant answer.

"Does it truly make me an infidel to believe in Allah?" she questioned. "If it does, then I might call you the same because of your unwavering faith in the Heavenly Father and Jesus Christ that has brought you here. But I do not, as I embrace them both in equality and approve each of the beliefs they represent, choosing to pray to whichever God who will hear my plea. And right now I invoke to both your God and mine to end this battle so that there is no unnecessary bloodshed in this matter of opinions which is but new attempt of substantiation of one and true faith. So even I don't expect you to understand my reasons, I tell you that I did not come to die in this city in the name of any God, crusader. But for love."

Sofia finally met the surprised soldier's gaze after making a final bow to accentuate her point, pronouncing the last verses of the prayer in her heart until finished with a cross over her chest, standing. "So tell me… Does it indeed make me an infidel, even I believe there is a God no matter who He is and which people bow down to Him?"

The man flinched for visible dismay due to Sofia's question, but she saw understanding in his irises during their brief exchange of gazes. But as Sofia then let out a sigh and looked away she suddenly spotted Balian, who was approaching the rampart from across the yard. Also noticing her and looking up to her. Sofia smiling at the sight of him as followed him to jog the steps leading up to the wall, before returned her attention back to the enemy armies. Him soon enough arriving by her side, placing a fleeting hand on her back.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked. Sofia nodded.

"Yes."

Five more minutes they watched the Muslims to pray, not any other sound detectable in the air but the numerous simultaneous pleads directed to their God that asked for protection and forgiveness. As well luring out Sibylla, who once again arrived to follow the happenings from the safety of the palace at the faraway balcony of her chambers. Where those men who grew tired of waiting for the end of the ceasefire that the praying of their enemies enabled resumed running back and forth on the walls of Jerusalem, making sure everything was in place by the time of the second attack. Because soon it would initiate, without any demonstration of mercy taken the scale of calamities inflicted upon them yesterday so ruthlessly. Thick pillars of black smoke rising from within the walls of the city, turning the air bitter and leaving stains on the clothes of the defenders as they waited, the same tension from the first day of battle building up the more eternal minutes came to pass.

But the moment the prayer session finally reached its end a man rode to the frontline of Saladin's troupes, Balian and Sofia's irises fixating onto him until he turned his horse around and Sofia recognized him as her father. Her squeezing the wall's edge with her fingers slightly as frowned in momentary remorse, glancing down, Balian noticing her to close her eyes.

_Forgive me father_, Sofia thought after saying another quick prayer in her mind, her facing the scenery ahead again under previously mustered conviction, Balian taking her hand as if knowing what she was thinking. Sofia making a small thankful smile, but her eyes never left her father's mounted form as now another horseman, supposedly Imad, seemed to converse with him.

Sofia frowned for wonder as a short moment later she could hear a distant bray of a donkey. The front line of a certain battalion starting to open up to give room for the animal in question which was then walked to sight among the enemy ranks, Sofia's eyes widening for slight surprise as she next saw Guy. His hands bound, stripped from most of his clothes while seated upon the donkey while wearing a hat of shame, purposefully humiliated in the eyes of his kingdom by the usage of this European habit to mock him and his prominent plunge from power.

The laughter of the Saracen army echoed loud and clear all the way to the city as their captive was ridiculed by walking him past the forefront on the back of the animal. Sofia not experiencing even the slightest sense of pity over him and only directed a hard look at this man she deemed as nothing but a cruel murderer. He deserved all this indignity in its entirety.

But then in the following moment it eventually started, Balian sending a serious look at Saladin who now lifted his hand as a command to engage, the defenders on the wall witnessing as the enemy catapults were once again released, like the day before the sky filling with flying ammunitions as the machines continued to spout those deadly, crushing rocks at them. Launching the second day of defense with as great potency as before.

"Get down form here", Balian prompted, nudging Sofia to the directions of the stairs but she halted with a slight headshake.

"I'm not any more safer down there than I am here."

Balian hardly even nodded as watched the missiles to cleave the air, Sofia releasing a breath as the first stones then hit the city, causing the ground to shake again under her feet, as the Saracen cavalry then set in motion and started to approach the walls of Jerusalem. Almaric gazing at the troopes from his post along with Balian, who now narrowed his eyes to peer at the base of the closing in siege towers. Seeing bowmen to have been positioned there, ready to fire once the towers would reach close enough to their defenses. After a couple of minutes Balian noticing the frontline of the army to pass the farthest zone of painted rocks on the ground by his exact design, hoping this plan to work in practice like he'd pictured it days before. The moment of truth now at hand, him sending a remarkable look to a soldier waiting for his orders at the other side of the arcade on his right.

"400!" Balian shouted, the crusader dashing into motion to deliver the command forward. Balian turning back to the approaching enemy before giving the order to fire their first ammunitions without a moment of hesitation, Almaric repeating it while took command of the catapults on the left side of the rampart.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

Sofia watched as the stones of their first counter attack flew over their heads towards their enemies, the amount of its beforehand outlined destruction taking her aback by striking neatly upon the first legions of the enemies, creating small fiery explosions as the rocks met their mark, some of the shots even hitting directly at the siege towers. Sofia blinked.

"Pitch", she realized, looking to Balian who nodded.

"There are gallons of it after all."

Balian dropped his gaze back on the ground below the advancing host and now Sofia also saw it to pass the second line of painted piles of stone, her coming to understand their strategy as Balian called out the second distance according by to arm their catapults.

"300!"

The new set of catapults were fired again instantly, Sofia following their journey through the air before landing more or less directly 300 feet away from the wall, breaking more havoc amongst the flattened Saracen cavalry. Sofia shaking her head.

"It works", she stated, more to herself as Balian only gave her a glance without responding due to the expression on her face.

But although Balian's plan seemed to work, it still didn't spear them from the ammunitions of their enemy, them as well ripping the city apart with every hit. But the sturdy walls hold as intended when built hundreds of years ago, not giving in to the powerful impacts. But despite of the losses also Saladin's men suffered, they steadily kept on approaching the wall after surviving the small delays inflicted by the sharply aimed missiles from the city, now halfway from the first zone. Passing the third line of rocks without realizing the ploy of their adversary.

"150!" Balian exclaimed, the figure echoing in the air several times while repeated until the order to fire send another rain of exploding pitch upon the enemy troupes. But now the enemy was so close to the wall that their bows became effective. Sofia seeing many lines of bowmen step forth and lift their weapons to discharge a flood of arrows at the defenders as they adversely took out theirs, returning the fire, succeeding in bringing down some of their opponents. The first battalions by now arriving to the city wall, accompanied by the siege towers only short distance away.

Sofia ducked as another volley fell upon them from the skies, an arrow however managing to craze her shoulder where another ripped her clothing on her back. The moment ago so silent city now filling with cries of pain and anger one more, demanding commands of the enemy and the defenders ringing in the air and blending into one indistinguishable mess. The first Muslim soldiers now hurrying towards the siege towers and started to ascend to them to prepare to breach the wall, Sofia frowning at the sight, but after avoiding a couple of more arrows she dashed forward herself. Running past the walkway and hastening the steps down to the bailey, heading to the other side of it, Balian sending a quick look of concern and alarm after her until was forced to concentrate to the defense.

Making her way through the skittering multitude Sofia sprung to the canopy she'd woken under, the sword and helmet Almaric had given her the day before laying next to the bed which she quickly, in accustomed manner from one of her past lives armed herself, gathering her braid under the helmet. Preparing herself to the shortly upcoming hand to hand combat until was ready, taking in a long breath of encouragement until left the shelter of the pentice. Again avoiding the swarm of arrows and falling ammunitions as she returned back to the wall to Balian as previously agreed on, noticing the siege towers to be but a couple of meters away from addressing the rampart and Sofia pulled out her sword with a serious expression. Swinging it once to get used to its long absent weight on her hand, as Balian continued to instruct his men after directing relieved glance of acknowledgment to her direction upon seeing her to have come back in her protective gear unharmed.

"Hold your fire!" he shouted, lifting his arm as walked along the wall as the soldiers tried were both retaliating the enemy assault with arrows or putting out fires that had been ignited to the wooden arcades. "Hold!"

Sofia turned her gaze to her right, seeing the bridges of the siege towers begin to lower and noticing the same Balian now hurried forward, standing right in front of one, waiting. Until after the bridge along with many others had been latched onto the battlement he finally gave the order to attack, dropping his risen arm as a signal.

"Fire!"

Many men complied and threw jars filled with flaming pitch within the towers, on the attackers who were currently attempting to barge onto the wall. Numerous small explosions sending many Saracen soldiers down at the base of the wall screaming as the flames consumed them, blocking the exit of the towers from the survived enemies, same occurring at the both sides of the wall. Balian now pulling Sofia with him as went forward, however glancing back briefly in a fleeting remorse that Sofia snapped him out of. Pulling him along in turn as Balian cleared his head from unnecessary thoughts, them continuing together along the allure, while some of the alight adversaries managed to jump down on the wall. To be swiftly taken care of by the defenders.

"We have to get to the gates!" Balian shouted over the noise to Sofia who had swung on the side to avoid a soldier that got slain next to her, her then nodding in understanding and followed Balian as he went down from the walls back to the bailey once more, them pushing through other men running to different directions around the defenses.

They could hear the booming of the forceful slams against the gates from afar that had alerted Balian's attention, the yard in front of them completely filled with soldiers, who waited for the moment they would eventually break and enemy would breach within the fortress. Balian hurrying forward and clambering up to a barbican above the entrance, gazing over the wall and eyeing at the legion of men who tried to penetrate the gates with a battering ram. Sofia looking up to Balian from the ground, and saw him to wave his hand as a sign to act.

"Oil, now!"

Sofia followed in realization as numerous men positioned at the barbican by the gates then pushed over big pots which were filled with the said substance, the black sticky liquid pouring on top of the men trying to break in. Drenching them, Balian barking out the next order and throwing a flaming jar over the wall, only a second later several others following suite and crashing down upon those poor men and setting them in flames. Sofia frowning for pity when she listened to the pained yelps of the attackers when the fire erupted among them, devouring them, her however reminding herself to harden her caring heart. This was war, and there was no place for compassion and leniency in combat. Taken Balian's effective strategy to gain an upperhand in this first attack where siege towers came into play along with gate breakers seemed to bear fruit, giving them the needed advantage compared to their much smaller numbers of fighters.

And they were successful in their efforts, clearly taking their enemy by surprise due to their strong and intelligent demonstration of resistance. And in such way this day started to come to an end, Balian managing to keep his men composed, and under his commandment they made it through to nightfall. Saladin finally ceasing the attack at the time of midnight, offering not only to his battalions but also the defenders the earned but short break.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Balian asked, giving Sofia an inquiring glance until resumed to follow her hands at work, currently sowing one of the deeper cuts on his shoulder. Them sitting again at the allure of the wall about few hours after the second attack had come to an end, Sofia smiling to herself and tugging the thread a bit so that it caused Balian to flinch.

"No, just a few bruises and small scratches. You're the one bleeding and treated here, can't you see?" she answered, exchanging a significant look with him.

Immediately after the cease of battle Sofia had removed the oppressing helmet, her hair now open and it swung to the side in the stronger breeze that swept past them. Balian watching the thin wisps to float about until he returned her smile, looking her over once more, regardless of her reassurances after all noticing one more severe looking bruise to peek under the collar of her chainmail but decided to let it be. Simply leaning against the wall and gazing to the black sky. Finding that no stars were visible either that night, as if the fumes of the raging fires would've blocked them, covered those twinkling lights from plain sight to add to the atrocity of this day. Him letting out a weary sigh until saw Sofia to bend her head down, cutting the thread with her teeth, finishing the stitching with a solid knot.

"All ready", she proclaimed, Balian eyeing at the nicely closed ulcer in admiration as Sofia stood after putting away the supplies.

"You're really good at this", Balian praised, nodding towards his mended shoulder, where Sofia tilted her head at him. Smiling.

"For my relief I've saved more lives than taken them", she replied, her delivery a bit gloomier from before, but it still hold that same smile she wore on her lips. Balian nodding in concur as put his shirt back on.

"I remember."

Sofia now leant on the wall's battlement herself, her expression soon turning sad as she gazed at the dark battlefield before the city, one of the siege towers burning in bright, violent flames right in front of her a little farther away. Driving her to eventually look down. This was but the second day.

Balian had risen by her side, like Sofia staring at the flaming tower in deep ponders, them saying nothing in the shared sense of depression they were surrounded with. Until then Balian broke the silence, disquieted by Sofia's downcast features."Do you regret that you stayed?"

Sofia only started to smile again at his question, shaking her head in denial. "I do not. I don't fear tomorrow. All that matters to me is that I can see it coming by your side."

Balian had expected this answer, but only shook his head in turn, grasping her hand that had landed on his forearm. "I do not regret it either", he stated. "This wound would've not been treated if it weren't for your stubbornness to stay."

Sofia let out a laugh, closing her eyes. Even behind the sound of burning wood she could detect the voices of the enemy army from the distance. Her then once more praying for a safe tomorrow, whatever kind it would be like, and dawn to them as secure as it could in a belligerent situation such as this… But after letting her mind wander for a moment she then opened her eyes again, turning around upon realizing something.

"Show me your shoulder again", she commanded, confusing Balian but he obeyed, watching Sofia to pull out her scarf from under her tunic. Lifting it and after he'd uncovered the sown wound she started to wrap it around the injury with a soft smile, glancing up to him. "We shouldn't leave it untied or it will become infected under that filthy shirt of yours."

Balian nodded, smiling in amusement. "You should know."

Sofia tied the makeshift bandage tightly, Balian lifting his sleeve back up, until then also came to remember something. A certain memory this moment brought back from the faraway time he'd been in a situation such as this, using something borrowed. This realization turning his eyes warm as he looked at the woman who'd played an important part in it.

"Have I ever thanked you?" he asked.

"For what this time?" Sofia asked back, Balian smoothing the now bound wound under the fabric of his shirt.

"For the last time you lent your scarf to me. When I used it to cover the burn", he specified, Sofia looking a bit puzzled, but after recalling the same moment in that certain woods in France she turned slightly amused.

"You are very welcome, even it wasn't my intention at the time. But you found better usage for it than me."

* * *

"Who defends?" Saladin questioned thoughtfully after arriving back to his personal tent, returning from receiving an account of the damages made to his troupes and war machinery at the end of the second day of the attack. Mullah, one of his counselors and war strategists, who'd been inside as well waiting for his king now turned to direct as indifferent gaze as always at him. Saladin seating himself next to Imad who gave him the answer.

"Balian of Ibelin, the son of Godfrey."

Saladin looked surprised as he recalled the name. "Godfrey?" he repeated, meeting his right hand-man's gaze. "Godfrey nearly killed me in the Lebanon. Truly, I did not know he had a son."

"It was his son at Kerak", Imad revealed. Turning Saladin rather contemplative again, him now standing.

"The one you let live", he remarked, passing Mullah. Imad followed suite, coming to a halt behind his king whose eyes were directed at the smoking city of Jerusalem.

"Yes", he admitted, Saladin continuing now hint of seriousness on his face, but pondering all the same.

"Perhaps you should not have."

Imad smiled slightly. "Perhaps, I should have had a different teacher", he replied, taking Saladin aback for the second time, the sultan turning his head towards the commander of his troops and looked to him in wonder. But after examining him for a moment and mulling over his response Saladin simply shifted his eyes back to the murky silhouette of the city. However finding that Imad was not yet finished.

"He is a good man, even as good as Christian. He cares for your daughter, my lord. And for that I regret not of letting him live, as she cares for him equally. So much as to rebel against you, her father for this man."

Saladin thought a moment again before spoke. "Yes, I do know my daughter's feelings. And that is why I fear her love for him shall prove greater than her love for me in the nearing future that follows… Yes, from the very first moment she was given back to me at Kerak I could see clearly where her loyalties laid. And for my bitter misfortune as a father I now understand them to side with my enemy… With the enemy who as much as her knows how to rebel against me."

Imad thought of his king's words for a moment in bafflement, until he deemed to understand their meaning, looking at his king questionably. Mullah in the other hand just directing a gloomy, cold stare at Saladin after also hearing these words that hold the truth he'd been long withheld.

"So she lives?" he demanded as coldly, both of the other men turning to him. However not answering which stirred even greater rage in Mullah. "This is a violation!" he stated, locking hard gazes with Saladin, from which he after all couldn't find expected regret upon going against their God's will. Such outrageous indifference about his king's uncovered offense turning him but bewildered, after a brief exchange of stares Mullah now storming out of the tent, feeling betrayed.

"Which I've come to yearn more?" Saladin then questioned from himself. "Forgiveness from my God, or forgiveness from myself?"

"You did the right thing, my lord", Imad said. "She did not deserve to die. God will see that."

"In the eyes of God she did", Saladin corrected. "Where in the eyes of a father she did not, Imad, but now she may die nevertheless. I let her go wherever she desired. And she chose her heart. She chose death."

"Would she have gone to the city?" Imad questioned, Saladin turning even more serious.

"There is no doubt that she did."

* * *

Sofia couldn't sleep. She had stood the whole night upon the wall, thinking most of the times nothing, as a couple of hours before sunrise the somewhat rested soldiers started to prepare the catapults for defense. The fires of the abandoned siege towers finally extinguished, and gradually rufous light started to sneak upon the dark sky, bringing them closer to morning and the next day of plain death and battle. She'd told Balian that she didn't regret of staying, and she didn't. But still all this death that surrounded her even at times of ceasefire disgusted her.

To escape for a another short moment from this sensation Sofia closed her eyes, left all the sounds of the heaving devices and shouts of the soldiers out of her mind and went back… To the days when she'd still been innocent to all the bad of the world, just a small child with no conception or interest of the following day, playing in her home palace's garden with her siblings. Her recalling a certain sultry afternoon in specific, one she'd come to prefer the most of all their days spent in the gardens. The day her father had told her a story. The most wonderful story she'd ever heard in her childhood.

It told a story of a girl, a princess who fell in love with a commoner, a man she couldn't have or be with. But despite of her father's disapproval she ran away and they spent two wonderful years together, loving each other. Until the girl's father found them, bringing her back home. And as a punishment for the daughter's disobedience the king ordered the man to be executed. And so he was. And grieved by the loss of her beloved, the princess took her own life in the eave of her arranged marriage with a prince of another country. But nevertheless so it happened that the love the princess had for the commoner didn't die, but every two years yellow hibiscus flower would grow upon the grave of the man, as a sign that he wasn't alone in his death. But that she'd come for him, and once more they would have those two years of love and happiness, until the inevitable time it took for the flower to pine away. Before blooming again for the next two years.

Quite grim to be told to a small girl, yes. But what Sofia had liked about this story, was that in such an early age she'd learnt that true affection if existed, wouldn't be destroyed or discarded by anything, least of all death. So maybe it was this story, deep down in her heart which had made her stay. Sofia smiling at her own childlike silliness, but she was then awoken from her thoughts by a loud sound of a crash. Powerful quiver shaking the foundations of stone, as a sign it to have begun. The endless battle between two causes that in essence weren't all that different. She sighed.

"They're coming!" someone shouted the warning from the wall, many defenders seeing the approaching masses as the enemy once more prepared to strike against them swiftly and climb over the battlements to breach the fortress. Sofia gathering her braid again and pushing it under the helmet she next pulled back on her head, until her gaze traveled to the palace and happened to hit on the balcony of Sibylla's quarters. Yes, she was still here within the city as well. Sofia had seen her stand there more than once, watching. How did she feel about all this?

"Hold them back! We can't let them cross the wall!" Balian's voice hollered over the racket which had erupted in a heartbeat when the enemy advanced towards the wall, now lifting up ladders to climb up to meet with the swords of their enemies. Sofia now noticing one of the ladders to set against the wall small distance away, her taking out her weapon as the first head of a Saracen soldier popped up to sight. This was it. The most intense part of the battle had arrived. The most critical part that would come to determine the fate of this war either in their favor or their ultimate doom, that moment Sofia feeling herself prepared to either. Sighing.

"Charge!"

The first enemy soldier to get on top of the wall was killed as was the second one following him, Sofia begging for forgiveness as she swung her blade, one after another starting to slay the men climbing on the wall. May God have mercy on all of their souls that day.

The carnage continued for an endless amount of time, more and more soldiers mounting upon the wall as long as the sun had risen to the highest peak. Balian smiting at their adversaries with his sword everywhere he saw them, those leaping down from the battlements, or the ones succeeding in breaching past the first defenses and attacking from his sides. Pitch and oil getting thrown over the wall on top of the unfortunate cavalry as familiar screams filled the air with terror, the smell of burnt flesh mixing in with the scent of smoke. Bodies getting pierced by arrows and spears as the whole horror of the battle had once again taken over the whole city. Mercy not shown at any moment from either sides, the attacking force however even more brutal than before.

Sofia thrust her blade sideways, it sinking into the shoulder of a Muslim soldier and causing him to drop his weapon, Sofia snatching it as whipped around. Her own sword slicing the man's neck as the other stopped a new attacker from her front, the man only getting pierced by it once she'd tackled him away from herself. Not thinking much Sofia simply leaving the dead, continuing to defend the wall with the rest of the Christian soldiers. Telling herself this not to be the time to be sentimental or it would mean death, every human being having enough selfishness within them to value their lives more than let it to be taken away by empathy. This was war.

Sofia leapt forward and met with three Saracen soldiers who were understandably surprised by her technique, which reminded of their own although she was clothed like Christian soldier. But not giving them time to get over their confusion Sofia used her blade on them, quicker than they could act them soon falling down dead. Sofia shoving the nearest enemy to the edge and all the way over the wall, him falling straight into the fiery pit that blazed down below, her striking to her left at another assailant who was close in impaling her. As his corpse dropped out of the way Sofia now spotting Balian in front of her who as well sent her confirming glance of acknowledgment before resumed to the defense himself, his blade slicing the air before it hit an enemy soldier.

Sofia headed towards him, pummeling some men out of the way as noticed him then gaze to the distance. And as she followed his eyes and looked over the wall too she could see her father once more, like the two days previously following the progress of the ongoing battle. But she was now taken aback by Balian's hand which grabbed hers, him jumping onto the battlement.

"Follow me!" Balian urged, without further defining his intentions then letting her go again as swung himself onto a short ladder, which took him to the lower battlements. Not indeed understanding Sofia however just sheathing her sword, climbing down the rungs to awaiting Balian. But as a volley of arrows then hurtled toward the wall she jumped down and ducked, escaping the piercing arrow heads just in time. Letting out a breath of relief as one rebounded from her helmet and another just pierced her tunic. Sofia hearing Balian's voice to call out her name in worry before he was about to hurry back, her standing and beckoning him to continue forward before he'd managed to take more than a step.

"Just go! I follow!" she shouted back, convinced of her ability to care for herself Balian nodding and going forward past the archers , taking out his sword once more. And as Sofia followed right at his tail, holding her own, they both started to pass the lower wall by warding off the enemies that streamed on their path one after another, preventing their clear passage to the ladders at the other side of the walk-way.

Sofia used her blade in series of quick moves, handing delicate slices all around her at men who in retaliation managed to deliver a few strikes that made their mark. Nothing she couldn't have survived and walked away from, her at least thanking the Lord for have given her the capacity to strike against her enemies with blows that took their lives instantly instead of leaving them to suffer. At least something good came out of this senseless killing.

Balian took a step forward and lifted his sword, the blade slicing at a certain opponent before the second one standing on the wall's edge was taken out by the weapon's tip at the end of the swing. Balian then getting nudged forward by Sofia as she leapt past him, beating down enemies at every direction on their path with simple moves, Balian not being able to hold back his wonder upon seeing her in action right in middle of battle for the first time, but Sofia woke him out of his trance by elbowing him before made a slow spin and killed a man. Crossbows getting armed within the defenses to be launched to take down the rest of the siege towers approaching the city, where Sofia passed Balian after he'd ran under the barbican at the end of the passage, hurrying forward.

Sofia and Balian ascended those second set of ladders leading back to the higher ramparts, one enemy soldier greeting Sofia with a lethal swing of sharp steel as her head appeared behind the crenelation. But she leant back, avoiding the attack, returning his blow with a gush on his face that caused him to stagger to the side as she quickly jumped down, giving him painless finishing blow. Right after slicing another man in the time Balian had gotten himself to the wall cut, landing next to her his weapon ready in his hand after kicking a man out of his way. Sofia finally directing a wondering glance at him once he again took the lead, Sofia trailing him to a group of Muslim soldiers who were trying to take down the Christian flags to replace them with their own, Sofia finally understanding the reason they'd come there.

She crouched and quickly snatched another sword, swinging both of them above her head with a spin. And without a hesitation she continued to fight as furiously as before, her unfortunate victims releasing saddening cries as retreated away from the flag, Balian jerking others away with his bare hands. Sofia avoiding a hit by jumping down from the ledge where the flagpole stood, but she immediately responded with a slice at his sword hand. The weapon prying loose from his hand and leaving him defenseless, enabling her to as plunge hers into his heart and killing him instantly. But then a new cry woke her attention and she whipped around, expecting an attack, only to get startled upon seeing Balian's left hand to have been cut by one of the opponents defending the flags. And reacting automatically she swung the sword around, taking care of his attacker by piercing him before looked to Balian in concern, them locking brief gazes as he staggered slightly due to pain. But placing the injured hand protectively against his torso he stubbornly swung his own blade at one of the Muslim soldiers still standing by the flagpole, Sofia concentrating in keeping the approaching enemies at bay, cutting them down one by one if they tried to subdue Balian.

After clearing the platform from obstructing enemies Balian now stood on top of it, taking hold of one the already put up Muslim flags, removing it from the stand before threw it over the wall. Sofia letting out a deep huff as she once more jumped down from the ledge, kicking an adversary down and sliced his neck with crossed blades, as a result a flood of blood drops showering on her as she turned around to see from the corner of her eye Balian to wave to their right as a signal.

"Fire!" he yelled like many times before, his command carrying forward from mouth to mouth across the wall as the crossbows were then fired, the heavy built arrows successfully hitting right in middle of the siege towers. Sofia recalling this to be part of Balian's preparations like he'd explained two days ago, her watching as the heavy weights were released and the footholds of the enemy soldiers were wavered, the towers they stood on starting to crash down. Eventually collapsing completely, hauled to the ground by the ropes attached to the fired arrows that were connected to the weights.

The enemy cavalry quickly tried to retreat out of the towers' range not to get squashed under them, some of the soldiers however not moving swiftly enough to escape death brought by the falling mass. Handful of men clutching onto the ladders at the wall not to be pulled down with the towers and their comrades, Balian beholding the ensued destruction somewhat satisfied. The next phase of his plan had worked as well, to their wanted advantage. But that was the only thing to be contended of.

Sofia let out a deep breath, lowering her sword as Balian was once again staring over the wall toward Saladin, Sofia however not daring to look to her father's direction. She was ashamed enough of her actions, even if she did it for love. But distracted by such thoughts she was then caught off guard, her visibility clouded by the black smoke which the wind had blown over that segment of the wall, one more enemy soldier who'd survived from the previous fight now suddenly dashing through it. Sofia having time only to release a frightened utterance and pull her sword in weak defense as he came at her, his sword just barely missing her neck as he crashed against her. Her eyes widening for dismay as she instead felt hers to impale the man, alarmed by his war cry Balian whipping around in fright of his own, watching them to tumble down on top of each other, blood spilling onto the stones below them.

Sofia let out a breath of relief, closing her eyes momentarily until shoved the man off herself, in a split of a second Balian kneeling by her side and lifting her up. Sofia touching her neck to find the wound to be quite small, Balian yanking her palm out of the way to see the injury himself, but it was then when she saw the blood of the deceased man that had spilled all over her hands. Her blinking her eyes a couple of times until she suddenly froze, letting out a shocked breath. One of her worst memories returning into her mind in one disabling flash, accompanied by the sickening feeling of guilt and fear that then took hold of her. But she took hold of herself quickly enough, wiping her hands clean.

"I'm fine", she said quietly before Balian could ask, standing before she also wiped her sword to her clothes, contemplative. "Or rather I'm not. All this death saddens me. Came it in the hands of us or them."

Balian said nothing but he understood how she felt perfectly, sharing her sentiments exactly. He didn't either take pleasure from all this killing that was required to keep the city under their control, but no matter how regrettable it was, it was true and necessary. Him now ushering Sofia along with him back the same route they'd moment ago taken, taking her directly to the bailey now that it appeared them to have gained another break from the battle due to the succession of thwarting their enemy's latest attack. But as they strolled through the yard Sofia finally offered a smile to Balian.

"It worked like a charm. You're very cogent when it comes to battle strategies", she complimented him, giving Balian an admiring look under her lashes. Him smiling slightly and circling a loose arm around Sofia's waist, however looking to the other direction as didn't feel himself all that proud.

"I once was responsible of making machines such as these", he revealed. Sofia looked thoughtful.

"This is not your first war then, is it?"

"No."

Sofia then remembered Balian's wrist and stopped, taking a careful hold of it. Balian cringing as she gently moved away the cut chain mail and shredded clothes to reveal the quite serious looking ulcer made by the enemy blade. She sighed, her although concerned but still slightly amused irises flickering up to the concealed injury she'd treated the night before. "Honestly, just when I used my scarf to bind your other wound… How can you be this unfortunate and stay alive?" Balian returned her stare as amused as she then walked him forward. "Come on. I have no other scarf with me, so we must have you to be looked at by someone else."

Balian said nothing either now, but without a warning his hand sneaked under Sofia's collar, in turn to inspect the small cut. Sofia smiled at his expression.

"How can you be our commander if I, a woman, survive with less damage than you?" she questioned.

"I'm glad you do", Balian stated back, Sofia turning her head.

"I'd be more at ease if you'd do the same. I can't always be there to watch over you as it was seen today."

"You don't have to, Sofia."

Balian's somewhat absolute response caused Sofia to stop again, after a short moment of thinking her then pulling the helmet off her head, facing the man with a serious look in her eyes.

"Then why am I here if not protecting you?" she asked. "I told you I came here to be with you, to keep an eye on you Balian! Nothing more or less, so don't expect me to go against my promise to you just to keep myself safe."

Sofia dropped the helmet on the ground, suddenly not having the slightest desire of putting it on again. Leaving before Balian, him after all picking the helmet up before following her, and together they entered the passages where the civilians and now the wounded crusaders had been placed for shelter and treatment. And as they advanced further inside they eventually came to a broader part of the corridor, Sofia's eyes rounding the miserable faces until they hit to certain one's that took her by great surprise, her having to blink for a few times to convince herself that it indeed was Sibylla she saw sitting there. Her hair cut short, dressed into a simple, grey cotton dress, bandaging a hand of a man Sofia recognized to be the same one Balian apparently knew from somewhere.

The crusader was eyeing at Sibylla who solely concentrated to the wound in his hand, her expression a combination of sorrow and gloominess that reflected in her so drastically changed appearance that Sofia could hardly recognize her as the queen of this kingdom without her royal robes. Sofia frowning slightly for bafflement as the man then started to speak.

"You are not a sister", he remarked, Sibylla looking but indifferent.

"We are what we do."

The gravedigger let out a soundless laugh. "Then I'm a man who has traveled a long way to die for nothing. What would you say to that?"

Sibylla still looked nonchalant, but as she then happened to glance up she saw Balian who was about to walk past her, not yet aware of her presence. Sibylla's expression instantly softening and she looked at the gravedigger sincerely, smiling a little.

"I would say that I'm sorry."

The gravedigger smiled back, standing, his voice eventually lowering to a whisper. "And I'm sorry for you…Queen of Jerusalem."

Balian hadn't indeed noticed Sibylla as she'd changed notably from what he remembered her to be, him passing her, as his intention to go to be treated by a man sitting a couple of feet away behind her. But was surprised as suddenly was stopped by Sofia who pulled him back.

"Could you please help him?" her voice asked, Sofia nodding toward Balian who turned, only to be surprised even greater when he now also realized Sibylla to be there. Sofia looked to Sibylla smiling, who instead was staring at her with widened eyes, not believing them. "He's hurt his wrist."

Sibylla said nothing at first as she and Balian both turned a bit uncomfortable, locking gazes. But Sofia broke it by shifting her eyes to Balian, her smile widening, landing a soft kiss on his cheek until walked away, leaving the two with themselves. They had to face each other at some point. It wasn't good for either of them to leave things unresolved...

The gravedigger and Balian gave each other a nod of acknowledgment, the former then thanking Sibylla with a nod as well until left, now Balian sitting on his place before Sibylla. And after a brief exchange of looks Sibylla took his hand, first rolling up the sleeve of the chain mail and the shirt.

"I'm surprised to see her alive", Sibylla remarked, Balian nodding in concur.

"I was too", he answered, Sibylla staying quiet at first, hesitating whether or not to make the question that then played in her mind, directing a glance toward the passage Sofia had vanished to.

"So it is she you love?" she inquired, however not being able to bring herself to look at Balian, who was taken aback by her words until turned serious.

"Yes."

Sibylla stopped for a moment. "I knew. I knew it was her who made you refuse my brother's offer", she stated quietly, to herself. Balian frowning but said nothing, and neither did he have to when Sibylla soon continued while finished cleaning the wound. "Aren't you a bit of a hypocrite? Changing a princess to another? The man who wished not to sell his soul for riches and position…"

Sibylla finally looked up to Balian, but he didn't detect bitterness in her being. But even she seemed to accept his choice her stare was hard, measuring as he returned it, him then eventually responding after another short silence.

"She is not a princess", he stated. "Not to me. She is just…"

"Sofia", Sibylla finished the sentence for him, now even smiling slightly, but it was a sad smile. "Yes I remember. She is just Sofia."

They then spoke nothing. But did so in agreement, in mutual understanding as long as Sibylla was finished with Balian's injury, where Sofia was currently wandering along the maze like passages. Eyeing at the wounded soldiers and civilians who'd gotten in the range of the battle or collapsing walls with compassion that turned her heart heavy. Seeing so much death, suffering and fear within those passages alone, that she realized that if she was truly honest to herself, she wouldn't have wanted to exit that place to return back to the bloodshed of the outside world. While thinking back to all the horrors she'd faced in these past days, her then coming across a corridor which was full of injured children, even greater pity gnawing at her and inevitably turning her thoughts back to her own small child, who was far away from there. Safe, where these children weren't. Sofia releasing a sigh as leant on the nearby wall, closing her eyes from that regrettable sight of bandaged small torsos and damaged limbs. Eventually having to turn around, feeling herself extremely tired all of a sudden, soon turning emotional for another reason entirely.

She was ashamed. She had killed people. Against all wishes she'd had for her future after leaving that kind of life behind her all those years ago, she'd nevertheless so easily taken up a sword and slayed men with such ease. She'd taken lives, and no matter what she would tell herself to justify the deeds done in the name of an excuse that seemed to compensate her crime, in the end the cruel reality was that she had blood on her hands again. Sofia blinking her eyes before dropped her gaze down to look at them, remembering the blood that had covered them after she'd killed that man at the cut of the wall. And it was that recollection that then caused her to break down a little, Sofia squeezing her eyes shut again, trying to keep the tears of shame from springing up, taking in deep breaths. No, she would be alright. She had her reasons, and not Balian or anyone would judge her for it. But wasn't it but justified for a short moment to understand that she'd done wrong, regardless of her intentions that had been good? She sighed.

Sofia tried to calm down, suppressing the sensation of guilt, straightening her posture. About to return to the place she'd come from, reckoning Sibylla to have finished treating Balian by now. But she immediately did bump into him as he next turned up behind the corner in search of her. And that was the first time he took notice of all the blood on her clothes, her weary, sad exterior covered in cuts and bruises. And most importantly her sentimental expression, that however was now softened momentarily by a smile due to the sight of him, her examining the injured wrist of his.

"Is it serious?" she queried, walking to him. Balian shook his head.

"I live."

Sofia gave him one more smile. "Good."

She then passed him, but Balian's arms stopped her, bringing her back so that he could look at her in worry.

"Sofia", he called, realizing what she was going through taken her all but calm appearance, being able to sense the discomfort from her. She looked distraught, and Sofia knew that as she then willingly closed her eyes again, shedding some of those hold back, silent tears. Balian's comforting arms circling around her, him pressing his forehead against hers, her not needing to voice out her troubles for him to understand. Sofia was after all but a young woman who didn't enjoy killing. And deep down she was terrified by all this around them, along with her own actions. Balian knew that.

"War is not a good thing to witness, or to be part of", Balian said, compassion in his voice. Sofia letting out a sigh and nodded, placing her head momentarily against his jaw before Balian pulled apart, looking at her his eyebrows wrinkled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sofia's shake of head making him frown even deeper.

"No."

But then Sofia straightened again, wiping away the fleeting tears and gave Balian a smile, starting to walk again. Balian following, but after a couple of steps he turned her around. "You have to sleep."

"So do you and all the other men out there", Sofia told him. "No Balian, this wariness won't be taken care of with simple sleep. I just wish that all this would end…" Balian followed Sofia's eyes as they gazed around them at the injured. "War is one thing. But there are always those who have to suffer from it", she continued, lifting her eyes to look into his. He nodded.

"I agree. No matter how clever our defense is, it still does not save the lives of many innocent people."

Sofia said nothing to this, her smile fading, them then continuing their walk back toward the corridor with most of the severely injured. But as they entered the chamber and Balian directed his steps to the exit, Sofia halted as her gaze hit on a boy laying on the floor. One of the most severely injured patients.

Sofia examined him, estimating him not to be more than two years old, Kalilah's age, and he was a pitiful sight. Her heart twisting as she once more recalled the terrifying moment when Kalilah had been close to die, that small boy now reminding her so much of that day that it made Sofia's heart to break to see him like this. Balian looking past her at the child curiously, when she suddenly made up her mind.

"I'll stay", he heard Sofia to say firmly, surprising him. Balian giving her a questionable look, but as he took in the small boy's poor condition and as Sofia then turned to him and smiled, sitting down next to child he nodded in agreement upon realizing her intentions. As well crouching, nodding again.

"I'll come to see you", he promised, Sofia nodding back and smiling weakly, not knowing was that promise worth to be trusted. By after all staying behind her now not being able to know would he ever come back after leaving these passages, Sofia placing a hand on his cheek.

"You need to shave", she stated sarcastically, without much reason, earning slight amused smile from Balian. But then all amusement vanished from her face and she was only serious, looking into his eyes. "**Be careful when you go**."

Before Balian could do more than lean closer a millimeter or so she then turned around, removing her armor, next filling a small bowl with fresh water. Sibylla watching with longing from the sidelines as Balian now bent forward, before he left placing a soft kiss at the base of Sofia's neck. Her closing her eyes briefly, taking in the pleasant feeling of affection that peck hold, until it was gone along with Balian. Him now walking away and going all the way back outside where sun had started to sink as a sign of late afternoon, although now having Sofia exactly where he'd wanted now feeling reluctant to leave her there without knowing what was to happen next.

Shaking such thoughts out of his head Balian put his mind back into the battle, ordering the soldiers to gather all the bodies of the deceased inside the fortress to the courtyard to be burnt, to prevent the risk of diseases starting to spread within the city. And this task took all their time till early night, when all the fallen men had been dragged and piled into the dug hole, the rest of the alive defenders then only following how their former comrades burnt into ashes, this sad sight causing their minds to turn gloomier by each passing moment. Unbeknownst to them their enemy doing exactly the same, sending their own brothers in arms into eternal rest with prayers that they would find peace in afterlife they never were given a chance to acquire here in Jerusalem.


	24. Motherly Bond

**Phrases written in bold;** Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

The small boy coughed out the medicine Sofia was making him drink, her quickly lifting his head to prevent more of the remedy from going down the wrong way. The feverish face of the small child twisted into a slight grimace due to the bad taste of the medicine, but Sofia told him to drink it all with that gentle, patient voice she used on Kalilah. And somehow she managed to make the boy swallow every last drop of it after his intense coughing subsided.

Sofia then gasped as another booming tremble rattled the stony walls, causing tons of dust to fall down from the ceiling that threatened to collapse right on top of them at any minute. At some time of the night the bombarding had commenced again unexpectedly, scaring the awakened children out of their wits. But then again, was there anyone hiding within those catacombs of the city or outside at the defenses who wouldn't have been afraid? Even Sofia grew restless when the most vicious assault yet kept on during relentlessly, her anxiety eventually turning into actual fear now when she wasn't out to witness the advancement of the battle with her own eyes, but instead had stayed to treat this child. Only able to guess how their forces feared against the invading army, as unsure about their stand in this fight as…

Sofia shook her head as submerged the cloth into the water bowl. She had more important things to think about than Balian right now. She'd told herself that yesterday after deciding to stay, and this child's misery had brought her face to face with the true obligations of hers. Yes, she'd come to this city to stay with Balian, but would it be of any use for her to be out there when there were people inside these walls who needed her help more than him? And after beholding the quantity of the injured that only increased when hours passed and several passages caved in, she'd arrived to the conclusion that she after all had done wisely by staying behind. No matter how unbearable it would become not knowing was Balian safe out there or not.

The boy shuddered as Sofia placed the cool rag on his forehead. She had just finished treating his wounds which were indeed serious, Sofia not wanting to know how he'd gotten them. It only would've brought too many bad memories and unwanted torment to her, another missile now hitting the city. Breaking her train of thought and making the walls around them to shudder too as Sofia sighed, gazing at the sleeping child while leant on the wall, taking a break.

She'd stayed up all night observing him, spending only short periods of time asleep, always woken up either by the bombarding or the child's agonizing whimpers. His fever had been very high, but thank heavens had started to come down due to her treatment. But still he was weak and frail, Sofia not being able to tell would he live if his health wouldn't improve within the next two days, like she hadn't known when Kalilah had been bedridden with fever. And she hated that feeling of uncertainty.

Sofia spent the following moment in immersing into her memories again, to distract herself as another tremble caused the walls to sway visibly, more dust falling on her and the other people around her. Sofia focusing solely to the boy again, who truly brought her daughter back in her mind. But it was all but a good thing, because now for the first time Sofia understood the magnitude of the longing she felt towards her own small two year old. How she missed the sound of her laughter in the morning, the moments she would cuddle up under her arm when it was time for bed... She sighed.

"How can you be here?" Sibylla's voice asked out of the blue, Sofia opening her eyes in surprise. Had she slept? She didn't know. If she had not long though, as the noise of the bombarding was still echoing outside. Sofia straightened and turned to her left, seeing Sibylla to have moved to sit to the other side of the chamber, quite skeptical look on her face.

"I watched you to leave the palace in bonds", Sibylla continued, now even squinting a little for disbelief while examined Sofia, who didn't seem all that scathed as someone who'd been taken as prisoner of war the last she'd seen her. "How can you be alive even you were taken with the army? And how is it possible you to be back in Jerusalem?"

Sofia looked away and was silent for a moment before answered, her now taking a hold of her braid and opening it, releasing her hair. "It doesn't matter why", she stated. "I was spared, was it the will of my father or God's. But here I am, alive like you said. And when it comes to the reason why I came to Jerusalem…" Sofia kept a break, eventually smiling. "It was an act of a fool, maybe. But I followed my heart. That is why I'm here, where I belong."

Sibylla stayed quiet. Just stared at her as Sofia then drenched the cloth again to wipe the boy's skin with it before watering it for the third time and putting it back on his forehead. Sibylla's eyes naturally traveling to the child, and just like Sofia motherly instinct took over her instantly. She leant closer, in a daze nearly as some memories of her own came flooding in her mind as well.

"He's around Kalilah's age, isn't he?" she asked. Sofia inclined her head, pulling the covers more on top of the small child, nodding and smiling gently.

"Yes. That was why I stayed. Because he reminded me of her, and when I saw his distress I couldn't just leave him. He needs someone to take care of him…"

Sibylla said nothing either now, her expression changing then as her eyes suddenly turned moist once she recalled her own son, who unlike these children within the catacombs and Sofia's daughter was now gone, Sibylla never being able to take care of him again. Her eyes dropping to her lap as her fingers which at first had squeezed the coarse fabric of her dress now clenched into fists, her expression turning but bitter when she speared a moment to recall Kalilah herself.

"So you left her?" she remarked questionably with a darker tone, surprising Sofia again who now turned to look at her. Sibylla frowning and she looked up to Sofia, standing. Her grief stricken features filled with clear contempt, slow tears created by inner pain starting to roll down her cheeks.

"You abandoned your daughter. You left her, even it is _she_ who needs you the most! And yet you… You were freed, saved, but still you came here. Came here to die even you have small daughter waiting for your return at Ibelin!" Sibylla continued, her expressions shifting between hate, sadness and contempt as she stared at Sofia, who was returning her gaze confused due to her sudden change of mood. Taken aback by Sibylla's so intense reaction, noticing how upset she'd become all of a sudden. Sibylla was now gazing down, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How could you make just fallacious choice? How could you come here when your place is with your daughter!? How Sofia?!" she demanded, her delivery even more heated, speaking like a mother she had not that long ago still been too. "How can you be that cruel? That selfish for you to say to have come here due to your heart's desire to be with a man, even you should be responsible enough to place your child's interests above your own! How?!"

Sibylla now suddenly silenced, her and Sofia staring at each other as did many others close enough to have witnessed Sibylla's fit. Sibylla's ignited anger then abating and her breathing turned normal as she calmed down, however she still fuming inside as she was hurt, insulted by Sofia's so careless behavior. As a mother, how could Sofia place a man before her daughter, even if that man was…Balian. No, not even then could Sibylla accept the choice this young woman had made to the detriment of her child.

Sofia too had turned her gaze on the floor momentarily due to shame Sibylla had made her feel. Yes, was she selfish? Should she have gone to Ibelin instead like Balian had also said? Yes, probably she should've. But instead of accepting Sibylla's accusations, Sofia then gave her a serious look and stood up herself, not fearing to look into her eyes.

"I did say that the reasons for my actions might have been selfish", she answered, in turn surprising Sibylla. "I came here for Balian, yes. I admit it. But I came here to watch over him, to protect him, as I wouldn't bear to return to Kalilah and see her misery if I were to come back without a man she considers as her father. I wouldn't bear to face such sorrow, without me being able to anything to take it away from her…"

Sofia took a step toward Sibylla, a hint of irritation in her eyes as well as she continued. "I know I have left her behind. I know, because I am her mother as you said, and there is not a moment I don't miss her. I did think of going to my daughter, yes. As a mother yourself you should know that even I will want only my child's happiness, but that joy my return would bring her would be diminished if Balian were to die. That simple happiness would be crushed along with her."

Sofia stopped talking for another moment. And although she still felt slightly offended, her features softened as she let out a sigh, dropping her eyes from Sibylla's face momentarily due to plain pity. "I understand that you're suffering, Sibylla", she said, meeting the astonished queen's gaze again, as Sofia now became more serious. "But before you judge me as a mother, know this… I will always think the best of my daughter in my own way. And what you call abandoning, is a situation where she was left under the care of people who love her as much as I, where I had nothing to do with the will who took me away from Kalilah in the first place."

Sofia let out another sigh, now turning away and sat down again, drenching the cloth like many times before. "But now it seems that instead of keeping my word I've reneged, as I'm not out there battling with the rest of the men, protecting the said man I came here for. But caring for this child who I realized to be as important…" Sofia closed her eyes momentarily again, shortly wading through her own controversial thoughts about her morals she'd been questioning herself these days. "My mind is set however. Maybe it makes me selfish as you say, I admit it. But in the end… are we not selfish beings? That is the common sin of all human kind which none can escape."

Sibylla had stayed still the whole time Sofia's verbal backlash had taken place, her now dropping her gaze as she thought of the words the younger woman had just said to her. And she saw reason in them too, though blinded by her own pain and sadness, love of a mother, she'd refused to see it just a moment ago. But as another tear escaped from the corner of her eye she saw Sofia to smile at her compassionately, before she then looked at the sleeping boy once more. After a long pause new shake rumbling the stone walls.

"Forgive me", Sibylla said quietly, looking down, miserable. "I just… my son…"

"I know. I am sorry for your loss, Sibylla", Sofia replied, sincerely. Them locking gazes briefly as Sibylla nodded.

"Thank you."

The crying and the pained moans inside the passages now suddenly silenced as huge uproar of men shouting reached through the thick stonewalls into their ears, the still alive soldiers of the city cheering in unison. Sofia directing her eyes up to the ceiling, listening to the hollering voices to eventually quiet down, just before the prolonged bombarding did come to an end, only to be replaced by a terrifying crash when the worst happened. The city wall finally giving in after days of withstanding the fierce attacks, the gates forced open, the numerous heavy boulders tumbling on the ground with as clamorous rumble in an enormous clouds of dust. Leaving a gaping hole in the before so sturdy and unbreakable wall. The city had been breached.

Sofia sighed and closed her eyes, her then feeling how Sibylla's hand entwined with hers, them trying to find some comfort from each other as their courage as much as the rest of the people's in the hiding was on the edge to fail. The weeping and bemoaning starting again twice as abudant as new pieces of stones cracked apart from the already damaged ceiling, the collapse of the wall quaking the catacombs most violently yet, dread growing in the minds of these people who'd hoped to remain safe within these passages. But the enemy had gotten in, possibly soon charging inside their hideout and slaying each and every one of them.

The small boy who Sofia had thought to be asleep was of course awoken by the noise, her pulling him gently in her lap as felt him start to shiver, trying to get closer to her to feel safer. And she offered him all sense of security she could, though she now in her own mind thought it to be only temporary help. Her father's army had gotten past the wall and were but moments away from entering the city with superior number of men, her therefore deeming it highly likely that they would die in exactly where they were. Sibylla now joining them on the floor and taking a seat beside Sofia, them exchanging a look as they then concentrated on listening to the loud cries and voices of the battle from outside, as two armies clashed with one another. With sickening feeling of terror hearing how the senseless slaughter started. And as Sibylla directed a measuring glance at Sofia, she could see the amount of personal fear she was harboring over the life of a certain person who among the rest of the defenders was out there, risking his life in middle of all that devastation and disarray.

"Here", Sibylla said then, trying to stay brave despite of the bloodshed occurring right above them at the fortress, taking the water bowl and drenched another clean cloth in it, gesturing toward Sofia's numerous cuts. "It's time the helper to be helped. Let's wash those at least. You probably haven't taken a decent look at yourself after staying here with this boy."

Sofia didn't protest, still listening to the roars of the two raging armies as Sibylla then started to clean her bloody cuts. Sofia smiled a little, feeling thankful, Sibylla's act of kindness in fact soothing her worried heart.

"Thank you", was her turn to say, Sibylla answering with with a weak smile.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

For another tormenting day it lasted. Unbearable hours ticking by tardily and filling with fright, crying, screams and bloodshed, metal striking metal and children grasping to their mothers for protection as Sofia, Sibylla and rest of the people still sheltered within the passages could only sit and wait. Listen to the sounds of death coming from outside, not knowing what to make of the situation which was utterly shrouded from them, not daring to make assumptions about which side was more victorious compared to the other. Them spending that day in nervous grieving, ready to bolt due to every slam coming from the catacombs as waited for the moment the enemy soldiers would find the passages and arrive to kill them. But was it protection from God or pure miracle they were spared from their fears, which however by time made their stay in the catacombs even more unbearable.

Sofia felt more restless and scared by the minute by simply sitting in that room, doing nothing while the battle was currently raging inside the city. The suspense driving her close to desperation as she found herself wishing this torture to come to an end on several occasions, Sofia battling against the tempting urge that more than once almost compelled her to abandon the safety of the passages to go outside to see what was happening, to maybe even take a hold of a sword and fight. But nevertheless she stayed still, only closing her eyes during those moments of despair to calm herself. She would only get herself killed and danger the rest of these civilians if she would step out now, even it was more than evident that they would be discovered at any possible moment. So all Sofia could do was pray and hold the boy in her lap, giving him the best treatment she could, even that too could've been for nothing under the shadow of death that hung above them. Sibylla occupying herself in similar manner, but even she appeared but calm and collected, a person who'd come to accepted their fate, as well she was more than eager to leave that dungeon their shelter had become. As they were trapped, no way out if the enemy would come for them. But like Sofia she always too brushed such thoughts away with a sigh, trying to close the outside world and its horrors out of her mind, even for a couple of minutes.

Fortunately for the anxious people the battle didn't last longer than a day, as just as the sun was starting to sink behind the horizon the sounds of the violent struggle had suddenly ceased, the whole city filling with nothing but silence. Death silence which wasn't broken by even a small moan, everyone in the passages being too afraid to speak or voice out the presumptions that were circling in everybody's minds. Too frightened to even move, same questions playing on all of their lips. Had it stopped? Was the battle truly over? Who had won? But even it seemed them to have been saved, for hours that followed no one moved from their spots to go for the exit to find out, everyone now only listening to the torturing silence. Not having enough courage to clear out their suspicions by leaving the catacombs in fear of getting stabbed by an Saracen sword after but one step taken outside.

* * *

Balian laid on the ground, exhausted, feeling himself as dead as the soldiers that had fallen in this engagement as he leant against a beam in middle of the shockingly large piles of corpses. Yes, the battle was finally over. But the price it had required to come to a final end had been expensive to pay with all this blood, only a glance around him convincing anyone of that.

Balian was all covered in dirt, gore and sweat, and very much felt like reeking of them too, his personal odor however disappearing under the general stench of death that had spread all over the fortress. Him feeling disgust upon seeing the inexplicable amount of bodies, but couldn't escape the sight. Too tired to move, and even if he would've there was no place where the ground wouldn't have been filled with fallen crusaders and peasants and all the other died men, who'd sacrificed their lives to defend this city. But even at the cost of all these good people they'd succeeded. They'd successfully beaten Saladin's troops, forced them to retreat outside the city walls while maintaining the mastery of the city in the hands of the Christians. But like previously noted with a gruesome price, only a thought of it revolting Balian, who'd gone to such extremes only because of the innocent civilians that had been trapped within its walls along with them.

Balian's wary gaze started to wander around, until it abruptly hit on a face of a certain fallen man, Balian frowning as he recognized him as the gravedigger of his home village.

"Remember me in France", he said to him with a hoarse voice that was close to a whisper, the corners of his lips rising slightly due to a hint of smile. "…master gravedigger."

The former servant of the patriarch, who for Balian's relief had apparently survived the bloody battle they'd went through, had stationed himself on the broken wall immediately after the cease of battle not far from his commander. Now noticing something to approach their defenses across the plains, the yong man pointing to the distance as turned to look at Balian.

"My lord!"

Balian forced himself on his feet with a grunt, taking support from his sword. Sheathing it as tiredly walked closer and climbed on top of the low mound that had formed in middle of the hole in the wall. Balian watching over the battlefield filled with blood and corpses to see the remaining battalions of Saladin's army, however a handful of men standing separately a few feet away from the rest. One of them holding a white flag of truce, as the others were supporting a canopy used in negotiations. Him immediately knowing what the sight in front of them meant as Almaric and the patriarch now arrived to the scene, patriarch wiping his face with a handkerchief as Balian finally removed the protective hood from his head.

"They will ask for terms", Almaric stated, in a small disbelief as Balian looked down briefly, until directed his eyes back to the Saracen army when Almaric continued. "They_ must_ ask for terms. "

The patriarch looked furiated due to his remark. "Convert to Islam", he snapped curtly, giving both Almaric and Balian a harsh glance before as well gazed at the enemy troupes in contempt. "Repent later!"

Balian seemed thoughtful, weighing the current situation and the clergyman's words. But then he spoke, stated more like, maybe even having a small edge hidden in his passive tone. "You've taught me a lot about religion", he told the clergyman, who gave Balian a questionable look, Balian's voice however gaining a tint of humility at the end. "Your Eminence."

Both Almaric and patriarch stared at Balian as he then said nothing in awhile, standing still for a moment his gaze on the ground, until he started to walk over the mound. But the sound of running footsteps then woke his attention and he stopped on his tracks to turn around, to see Sofia who ran through the cluster of men, them giving her room to pass. Her finally stopping right beside Almaric for a brief moment, looking clearly relieved due to the sight of Balian among the survivors, Almaric smirking as Sofia then sighed and walked to Balian who received her. Sofia wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him lightly for a curt moment their hug lasted, the patriarch looking away in even greater distaste.

"You're alright", Sofia stated, Balian smiling and returning her embrace as relieved actually, when the thought of this battle possibly to be over for good started to sink in.

"I'm alright", he agreed. Sofia smiled to herself.

"I knew there is someone to answer to our prayers."

Balian made a brief concurring nod, closing his eyes momentarily. He couldn't know how happy Sofia truly felt after remaining confined in those passages all those hours, agonizing alone while he'd been out here, out of her sight. He couldn't possibly know how restless she'd grown after being parted from him for the first time during this battle, even he himself had asked her to stay with him whatever happened. For that reason Sofia now letting out a breath of ease and placed a light kiss on his cheek, before let him go. But the serious expression on Balian's face caused her to frown and look to her right, to see the white flag flutter in the wind. In realization her locking gazes with Balian again.

"You father is asking for terms", Balian specified, glancing toward the group of men waiting at the distance. Surprising Sofia, who then frowned for the second time in understanding.

"And you're going?" she questioned, though the answer was obvious, as Balian was the commander of the opposing side. So instead of saying anything to that Balian just smiled at her reassuringly, Sofia sighing and making a resigned nod.

"You were right", she said. "My father has now seen your ability in battle, your insuperable skill in defense resulting to a definite victory, forcing him to acknowledge that and agree to terms. Just like you suspected."

Sofia hold Balian's gaze smiling, before nodded her head towards the negotiation tent, stepping away. Balian however not letting go of her as looked at her questionably.

"You wish to come with me?" he asked, surprising Sofia again. But as she then directed her attention back to Muslim army she saw another man approach the negotiation tent, the sight of Saladin causing her to smile even she then only shook her head in denial before met Balian's eyes again.

"No. We have said our farewells, it would only be too sad to face him now. How could I face him anymore after all that has come to pass?"

Balian understood her, nodding in response. Turning around and headed for the negotiation tent himself, making his way over the stacked up bodies and boulders of stone. Walking over the zone of the fallen before crossed the ample waste ground, eventually coming to a halt at the other side of the tent where Saladin was already waiting. Now eyeing at the familiar looking young crusader rather seriously, them exchanging a stare, before Balian's gaze dropped down to see the old Schnauzer to arrive and sit beside his master, Saladin soon breaking the fallen silence.

"Will you yield the city?" he inquired, the severity of his features not yielding even a fraction while the stare lasted. Balian's gaze not fazing either when he returned it, him instead walking closer to the king as earnest.

"Before I lose it", he started, his determined demeanor and defying delivery surprising Saladin. "…I will burn it to the ground. Your holy places, ours… Every last thing in Jerusalem that drives men mad."

Saladin's lips twitched for a hint of smile. "I wonder if it would be better if you did", he stated, his tone now contemplative. "You will destroy it?"

"Every stone. And every Christian knight you kill will take ten Saracens with him", Balian answered without a hesitation, Saladin's slight amusement vanishing and getting replaced by another pondering expression as Balian continued as resolutely as ever. "You will destroy your army here and never raise another. I swear to God that to take this city will be the end of you."

Sofia let out a nervous sigh as she observed Balian with her father from the distance, Almaric putting a hand on her arm to soothe her. Her smiling thankfully, but his thoughtfulness didn't after all remove her trepidity. She knew that her father was a righteous man and wouldn't attack Balian in middle of negotiations. Usually he wouldn't. But now when it was about the dominion of Jerusalem… she wasn't sure. Her father could do everything it took for him to have this city back, so uncertain of her father's intentions she could just watch them talk with one another, at the risk of Balian endangering himself by willingly standing so far away from the safety of their defenses.

Balian and Saladin eyed at each other quietly for another moment, Saladin spending it in deep, careful thoughts until he glanced at the damaged walls of the city that loomed behind the thick pillars of smoke, not long after shifting his gaze back to the young commander of the Christians.

"Your city is full of women", he reminded. "And children. In addition to someone I believe to be of much greater importance to you."

Saladin examined Balian now a bit more attentively as witnessed his reaction to his remark. Saladin had obviously meant only but one person, and upon realizing the insinuation that was concealed by his staid tone Balian then nodded.

"She has chosen to stay", he stated. "She came here to fight along with us, and I won't stop her even if it is death to which our efforts to hold this city will end."

"You mean she chose to die with you?" Saladin said back, Balian remaining serious as he nodded compliantly, Saladin thinking a moment more as his irises then peered past Balian to indeed spot her daughter who was standing at the entryway, Sofia returning his stare from the distance. Turning sad as she unknowingly hold her father's gaze for a few seconds before she turned her eyes down, once more experiencing the fleeting feeling of shame. But it soon vanished once she remembered the reason why she'd chosen this path that was bound to take her away from him eventually, therefore Sofia telling herself to adopt her decicion without any sense of saudade from now on. Her mind was set.

"If my army will die, so will you city", Saladin continued after the short pause in the conversation, stressing his words. "And so shall she."

Balian exchanged another decisive stare with Saladin. "Like said, she's chosen her place in life. And that place lies within this city, is it to crumble or to remain."

Balian kept a break himself, glancing to his side. "Do you offer terms? I ask none."

Saladin was silent at first, as well glancing away briefly until responded, his voice this time but sincere, compassion visible in his eyes as they met with Balian's. "I will give every soul safe conduct to Christian lands. Every soul. The women, the children, the old… And all you knights and soldiers, and your queen."

Balian examined Saladin, considering the sincerity of his notably generous promise's as the sultan then continued.

"Your king, such as he is…" Saladin started, Balian looking past him to see Guy who stood at the frontline of the army, ready to be admitted back to their adversary's care. Balian gazing at him thoughtfully as Saladin finished his sentence. "…I leave to you. And what God will make of him." They exchanged a look. "No one will be harmed. I swear to God."

"The Christians butchered every Muslim within the walls when they took this city", Balian stated the truth.

"I am not those men", Saladin stated back emphasizing. "I am Saladin. Salahudin. And a man who wishes not to kill her own flesh and blood for pride."

Balian's serious expression now faltered a bit as he saw the wisdom of this Saracen king from his eyes that once more met with his, both of them staying quiet. Horses neighing at the background and flags fluttering in the wind loudly as both sides were now waiting for the outcome of the negotiations impatiently, Sofia frowning for worry as saw the two men to only stand there staring at each other. But swiftly enough Balian reached an understanding with the Saracen king, another ghost of smile covering Saladin's lips as Balian eventually submitted with a slight nod of compliance.

"Then, under these terms I surrender Jerusalem", he agreed, first staring to the distance until returned his eyes back to Saladin. Saladin appearing satisfied by his decicion, but was also relieved by it. Nodding himself.

"Then I thank you."

Balian was slightly confused by this reply, eyeing at the older man in wonder until he explained himself, his smile turning gentler but equally sad. "I leave my daughter with you. Take care of her and prove you are worth of her sacrifice."

The men exchanged now yet another serious stare, Balian saying nothing but simply nodded at Sofia's father respectfully. Saladin returning the gesture with a lift of his hand, greeting him.

"**Salaam alaikum**."

"And peace be with you", Balian answered, thankful for Saladin's words. Sofia still following the pair intently, until she now started to walk towards the tent imperceptibly, leaving the wall and slowly crossed the mound to the other side. Sleeping Aahil abruptly lifting his head as if he could sense her presence, looking about the plains before noticed her familiar form at the distance. Letting out a bark and wagging his tail, both Balian and Saladin looking at the animal oddly until Saladin placed a hand on his neck to stractch it.

"Old fellow. Never stopped waiting for her to come back home and throw a ball for him", he remarked, Balian smiling in amusement. "He won't live long anymore. He's waited his time, and now it has finally run out when he's been reunited with his owner", Saladin continued. The dog looking up to him as Balian next turned to leave with a final nod of acknowledgment, Saladin beckoning after him.

"Go", he said, Aahil tilting his head lazily. "Go to Adilah. There is where you want to be more than with me."

Balian and Sofia watched how Aahil released one more bark before followed after Balian, stiffly, as a clear confirmation to Saladin's words and Balian eyed at the animal in pity. Yes, he could see the dog to be in poor shape and realized him not to live long by the way he moved, walking forward with the last bits of his strength. But after a couple of steps Balian suddenly stopped as something popped into his mind, him turning around to face Saladin, who like him was returning back to his awaiting men.

"What is Jerusalem worth?" he questioned, the Muslim king locking remarkable gazes with him.

"Nothing", he stated curtly. But after Balian looked away, letting out an incredulous breath, he then noticed Saladin to turn around once more. A broad smile on his lips as he brought his fists to his chest. _"Everything."_

Balian smiled in amusement as turned his gaze away again, his features however soon turning back to serious once he continued his journey to the city to deliver the news, Aahil trailing his steps bravely even it was obvious how hard it was for the animal to move. But who knew, maybe he'd followed Saladin's troopes this far only to spend his last moments with Sofia.

When the pair of them reached the destroyed city walls again where, Balian saw the dog to cheer up a little due to the sight of Sofia who was waiting for them. The Snautzer wagging his tail as stiffly as hurried to his owner as quickly as was able, Sofia smiling and crouching to receive him, rubbing the dog's neck. But it didn't take long before her expression turned but sad, as of course she could see how old and decrepit he was since the last she'd seen him. Aahil soon slumping on Sofia's lap in clear satisfaction, his eyes closing with a happy whimper as Sofia's hand petted his fur, his breathing eventually turning calm and steady. This was it. He'd reached ideal place to be once death would overcome him, and now he was at peace. Ready to die, not showing any signs of wanting to rise from that spot ever again. Sofia sighed and smoothed his head.

"You poor thing…" Sofia said silently, gazing at her childhood friend, as Balian knelt beside them.

"I can take him."

Sofia nodded, smiling sadly and allowed Balian to lift the animal from the ground. Following suite as they both then entered the city, Balian carrying the poor dog in his arms after Aahil had made it clear that he wouldn't take even a step more himself. Sibylla who by now had as well come out from the passages standing at an outer corridor of the palace, gazing at Balian and the troopes at the faraway distance, immense relief taking hold of her too. It was all over. And he was alive.

Balian halted to meet the cutious eyes of his men gathered around the hole in the wall, them reflecting exactly the same feelings Balian felt swarming within himself; relief and pride. Balian deeming to be able to detect also something else entirely from those numerous pairs of irirses, but wasn't able to name that sentiment. But what he knew was that there was no longer fear in the air, the general atmosphere lifted and hopeful, all knowing what was to come due to Balian's expression, as his eyes rounded the faces of the defenders for a moment.

"I have surrendered Jerusalem", he revealed then to the expectant listeners, Sofia ofering him a smile as he continued. "All will be safely escorted to the sea. If this is the kingdom of heaven…" Balian turned to look into Sofia's eyes. "…let God do with it as He wills."

Balian returned Sofia's smile as she placed her hand on his neck momentarily, soon following him through the throng of men as they walked further inside the city, all eyes of the still alive crusaders following their commander as he passed them. Wide smiles rising on the lips of everyone who gazed upon this great defender of Jerusalem, as the truth was that even if Balian had given up the Holy kingdom to Muslims, no one in that city blamed him for his actions. Soon also Sofia's lips curving up into smile as the surrounding men started to call out Balian's name. In respect and admiration, over and over again, bystanders tapping Balian on his shoulders gratefully Sofia whenever they went. The whole fortress filling with cheering voices as Balian's name echoed in the air repeatedly, so loud that even Saladin heard it and he turned to gaze toward the city an appreciative smile on his lips. Yes, he now could agree to what his mother had said once... His daughter couldn't have picked a better man to love.

Balian and Sofia finally got past the masses of cheering men, exiting the fortress and arriving to a more open space a little farther away. Balian placing Aahil on the ground again, him letting out an exhausted huff as Sofia just sat beside him, automatically resuming to smooth his coarse fur with slow strokes.

"I must go to see Sibylla", Balian told her, waking Sofia's attention. He sat on a remains of a low wall that had been apparently broken during the bonbardment, Sofia leaning her own back against it as Balian looked into her eyes apologetically. But she only shook her head, waving her hand towards the palace.

"Yes, you must. Go, I'll stay with Aahil the time he has left... You'll find me here."

Balian smiled at her with a nod, after all pulling Sofia on her feet again to give her a kiss, before was then his turn to let her go. Balian sweeping her jaw briefly. "I'll find you here."

She gave him one more smile until watched him to walk away, directing his steps towards the palace where Sibylla had returned from the catacombs after the end of battle. And so left to wait for him Sofia sat back down, petting Aahil's side that she felt now to rise much more weakly, her keeping him company as long as he let out his last breath and passed away like so many already had before him in this city. Sofia closing her eyes, her chest heavy as she one more time recalled the last time she'd played with him in her home palace's garden. Her hand pausing on the dog's immobile body as Sofia sat there with one of her oldest companions even after his passing, as long as Balian came back. Her looking up to him, her dejected smile telling him the answer to his unspoken question.

"Come on", Balian urge, extending his hand to Sofia. "You're all covered in blood."

"So are you", Sofia responded, earning a smile from Balian, before they then left Aahil with the rest of the dead, to break away from all that reminded them of the previous days of battle, wandering along the empty streets of Jerusalem which usually were full of life but now were nearly deserted. Them eventually stumbling upon the same alley they'd once used for washing up, before Guy had arrived and attacked Balian, where numerous cauldrons of fresh water had been carried by the inhabitants for the people to clean themselves. Several other similar locations established all over the city, Balian and Sofia thankfully taking their time and not hastening to leave that place. Now that the danger had passed and they were enjoying a long craved breather without a further need to glance over their shoulders.

Sofia had received a clean, simple dress from the relative of the boy she'd been treating as a token of his gratitude, therefore giving her a gladly received chance to be rid of the worn and grimy soldier's uniform after wiping off most of the dirt and blood from her skin. Balian also scrubbing himself clean as well as was able after those three to four days of endless battle, with the piece of soap he'd gotten from Sofia. But unlike yesterday he now felt to have all time in the world for even such a simple task such as this, lastly him finally removing Sofia's scarf from his shoulder. Cleaning it in the water cistern after spearing a few moments for his wound, surprising her by coming behind her and wrapping it around her neck.

"Thank you for borrowing this"

Soia turned to him smiling after glancing down at the scarf, squeezing the extra water out of her hair.

"Like said the day before, the pleasure was all yours once again", she replied. Amusing Balian who then thought about something for a minute, examining Sofia reposely before wrapping his arms behind her lower back and pulling her closer, not breaking their fond stare.

"We're alive", he stated, Sofia sighing as she touched the fresh cut on his left cheek, where her other hand stayed on his chest. To smooth the glyph of his ring that peaked under his loose collar.

"Barely", she breathed, Balian smiling, until it was his turn to sigh and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against Sofia's temple. To take another moment to just be there, to embrace this woman who'd once more proved herself worthy of his affections by sharing the last days' brutality with him and staying with him in life and all this befalled death. By loving him so dearly that she'd willingly risked everything to stand there now in his arms, him not knowing could he ever make her realize how grateful he was to have her here now, in his life.

"That is enough", Balian remarked, in turn amusing Sofia, who'd turned sentimental for a moment. Restraining the unneeded tears with a nod.

"It is enough", she agreed, them staying quiet for awhile. "We're leaving the city?"

Sofia felt Balian to nod, his arms squeezing her waist lightly. "We have a few hours to make our preparations. Then we'll leave with the rest of the outbound and ride to Ibelin to retrieve Kalilah. And go home. I'm sure Almaric will grant us a place to stay for a day or two."

Sofia smiled, nodding in turn before then stepped away from Balian, putting on the borrowed muslin as glanced towards the street that led further within the city. "Then I'll go to Calvary one more time while I still can. I won't be long."

"I'll gather some provisions and wait for you by the gates", Balian complied. Sofia's smile widening slightly once she unexpectedly received Balian's sword in her hands, for her apparent protection, until after brief exchange of gazes she turned and Balian watched her to to walk through the alley. Him letting out a breath as she disappeared behind the corner, hoping that she'd be back as soon as possible. As even if the battle was over and there didn't appear to be anything to fear any longer, the dominant impression of peace didn't guarantee the streets to be any safer for lone wayfarers such as her.

* * *

Muslim soldiers were entering the city in great numbers, true joy in their hearts to be finally able to step within these walls after hundred years of absence. The throng of men passing Balian and Imad who'd happened to find each other amongst the crowd, Balian smiling and offering a nod to the Saracen man as squeezed his hand. Imad returning the gesture before turned towards the mare that stood behind him, taking hold of her reins. Balian recognizing it as the same horse he'd given over some months ago upon arriving this city for the first time.

"This horse… it is not a very good horse", Imad stated, smoothing the animal's muzzle as Balian frowned questionably, eyeing at Imad who after a moment of thinking made a determined nod. "I will not keep it."

Imad locked remarkable gazes with Balian who this time broke into an amused smile, as well patting the mare a little with a new compliant nod, until faced his friend with a thankful look in his eyes.

"Thank you", Balian said, his voice sincere as he received the reins from Imad who nodded once more and returned his smile. And after another small exchange of stare Balian then tied his and Sofia's effects to the sattle and mounted the horse.

"Where's Amira?" Imad inquired, glancing around the square questionably. "I have not seen her but doubt that she would her lord's side for a long time."

Balian wanted to roll his eyes at Imad's sarcastic tone, but only shook his head, as well then directing wondering glances at constantly moving mass of people. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since she told me to go to pray to Golgotha after changing her clothes. We agreed to meet here, but she's been gone much longer than I expected…"

"She is simply saying her goodbyes", Imad remarked, turning more serious. "As much as the rest of her kin's, this city is after all her true home... And I reckon you won't stay in Jerusalem."

Balian nodded. "No."

Imad made another slow nod, but after a slight passing silence he appeared quite earnest for another reasons, his voice however but frank as he next gazed up to Balian questionably. "If God does not love you…how could you have done all the things that you have done?"

Balian met Imad's eyes in wonder. Momentrily baffled by the change in topic, until he saw the heartfelt reverence that Imad felt for him through his eyes, this waking similar kind of respect within him as he eyed at the Muslim man he'd met but a few times but who'd nevertheless became as good of a comrade to him as any other man. Balian straightening his posture as bent his head at him as Imad then greeted him for the last time, saying his farewells.

"Peace be upon you."

"**Alaikum salaam**", Balian asnwerd, smile making its way on his lips again, before he was then about to turn the mare around. While giving Imad's previous remark some thought, imagining Sofia's understandable difficulty to say goodbye to this city that had resulted in her delay, relating to her sentiments deciding it to be best if he'd ride to the Calvary to meet her. But just as the idea occurred to him Imad then spotted a familiar face amidst the crowd, nodding to his left.

"There she is, your Amira", he stated, Balian following his eyes until finally found Sofia from the other side of the plaza, walking to sight behind a column with a group of other civilians who'd finally dared to leave the saety of the catacombs. Streaming out of the passages with their families, either exiting the city as agreed on or making their way to their homes, to go fetch that little fortune that was left before leaving for good with the rest.

Sofia's irises that had stayed focused at the people around her now looked forward and saw mounted Balian, them sharing a smile with each other as she instantly hastened her steps, having to avoid a man who abruptly walked in front of her a goat in his arms. Nudging Sofia who staggered back, her letting out a sigh, but before she had time to move forth again she felt something cold to suddenly slip on her neck. The all too familiar weight of sharp steel causing her to freeze as then a violent arm grasped her from behind, startling her. Shivers running along her back as she soon recognized the voice that started to speak, a voice that was full of disappointment and hate, thirst for vengeance.

"How can you still be alive?" Guy's mused in disbelief, in fury that terrified Sofia upon she realized the identity of the man who'd managed to sneak upon her. Sofia gasping as she glanced nervously towards him, Balian not at first noticing the danger she was in due to the multitude of people that concealed her from sight. But once he gained a clear visual of her and the weapon resting on her neck he was also petrified, him quickly jumping down from the saddle and fumbling his belt. In the following split of a second remembering his weapon to be with Sofia, who however was unable to use the sword when Guy had her utterly restrained, Balian not thinking much before he was next storming through the crowd towards the two. His alarmed voice calling out Sofia's name waking the attention of some other men in the vicinity, who now took notice of Guy and Sofia in confusion. Where Sofia was only scared, startled by this man who in a blink of an eye had ruined her sense of security with that blade he hold against her throat, her letting out a breath as the blade dug in deeper, cutting. Her trying to lift Balian's sword, but Guy prevented her from moving, giving her useless weapon a poisonous glare.

"Sofia!" Sofia heard Balian's voice call from the distance, her eyes darting to his direction and watching how he tired to squeeze through the men and women to get to her. Sofia inching her head away from the blade's edge that was stationed directly onto her artery.

"Please", she tried, but even tighter grip of her waist forced her to fall silent.

"No, nothing you'll say will save you Saracen", Guy retorted impassively. "You die now. I slit your throat myself right in front of your lover, as it seems everyone else are uncapable of ending your miserable life! "

Both Balian and Sofia were shocked as Guy's blade then rose to strike. But as panic grasped Sofia and she tried to wiggle free her left hand then happened to find Guy's belt, her fingers luckily feeling a hilt of a weapon. And whatever it was she pulled it out in a flash, acting quickly and cut Guy on his arm. Guy releasing half pained, half furious cry as just a few inches away from a lethal hit Sofia ripped herself loose. The blade swinging past her back, all the spectators now stopping and quieting down to follow as Guy only stood there staring at the wound for a couple of seconds enraged, until let out even more furious cry and lunged at Sofia. Her avoiding only slightly his following strike made in pure anger, deflecting Guy's weapon to the side with Balian's she finally was free to use. Sofia however then following in fright as Guy attacked her over and over again mercilessly, nothing but rage and contempt on his face, as he delivered strong swings at her that left her little time to retaliate. Her seeing it from his fury consumed eyes that he wouldn't stop until she laid dead at his feet, in pieces.

Balian was still thronging past the people that had but amassed around the fighting pair, making it impossible for him to approach, as he followed in equal horror Sofia to return Guy's powerful strikes with occasional weak defenses, too slow to receive his attacks readily and always only barely being able to slip past the man charging at her ruthlessly. Too weak to offer any prominent opposition for Guy, who was so blinded by his rage that it gave him a doubtless upperhand in this struggle, eventually killing her. Balian was sure of that.

"Sofia!" Balian shouted again, shoving people away to make a path for himself, them however keeping him from getting himself killed without a weapon as other voices joined his and yelled at Guy that the battle was already over, that Sofia was only a woman. But only aware of his effusive hatred and grudge Guy ignored everyone and everything around him. So beholding his fanatical determination to take Sofia's life Balian managed to fight his way out of the deterring grasps and finally got through the cluster of onlookers, unsheathing a sword of a passerby to go right between them, however for his surprise getting pushed aside by Sofia herself.

"Don't come!" she exclaimed, then immediately releasing a frightened exclaim as one of Guy's strikes scratched the back of her head, Sofia stumbling away from him with a swing. Balian's eyes widening and he was about to ignore her command to stay put, instead rushing in to save her, but for his ultimate irritation was once more forestalled by a group of crusaders who didn't let him get involved. Balian demanding them to let him go as he followed Sofia to escape death with another lucky dodge, her staggering before reclaimed her balance and whipped around, with equally wide eyes watching Guy to attack again, the tip of his sword directed at her neck. But this time she was able to block the hit properly, steering the blade off course, her instantly turning around as she next tried to bump Guy on the ground with her torso. But she succeeded only in faltering his own stability a little, as before she knew to evade Guy landed a swift hit on her face with his elbow, causing her to fly backwards. Balian yanking himself free now but violently in dread as Guy swung his weapon downwards to cut the sword from Sofia's hand, successfully, the blade stricking to the hilt of Balian's sword and tearing it away from Sofia's grasp. Sill disoriented from the direct blow to her head Sofia having no time to avoid the next lunge aimed at her, the growl like cry from behind her back alarming her to whip around in a flash, her looking into Guy's rage filled eyes, her heart stopping once she realized to have been disarmed and left completely defenseless. About to die, another frightened exclaim leaving her lips at the face of unstoppable death, as her arms flew up to ward off the attack which however effortlessly would cut her in two. Her falling backwards, air filling with terrified utterances of the spectators.

But just a moment before Guy's sword was imbedded into Sofia Almaric pushed through the crowd, appearing out of thin air, his arm taking a sheltering hold of her once she'd fortunately bumped against his wide chest. Almaric's own blade instantly rising in quick defense, his sudden interference taking Guy aback who either wasn't given any time to retaliate, Guy coming to a dismayed halt. Looking down, to see his side to have been pierced clean by Almaric's sword, Sofia releasing a deep breath of surprise once she witnessed the blood to gush out of his body instead of hers. Her sinking against Almaric relieved until he moved her behind himself, the as astonished onlookers watching her savior to yank the blade out before shoving Guy on the ground. Where he stayed, utterly dumbfounded, where Balian was finally released and he discarded the stolen weapon before ran to Sofia, closing her between his arms and pulled her further away from Guy.

Sofia was shivering, still staring at her attacker who laid on the ground bleeding, defeated, incredulous look on his face. But even her mind tried to assure her to be safe again, she'd been so surprised by his nearly successful murder attempt that she didn't quite register anything else than that she'd been nearly killed, not even Balian's safe touch and soothing hands brushing against her back breaking her free from the daze she'd fallen into. Almaric instead glaring at the former king of Jerusalem in contempt, pointing at Guy's wound with the tip of his weapon.

"That was for the kidnapping of Amira", he specified, staring at the man on the ground angrily, until sheathed his sword and turned to Sofia. "Are you alright?"

Balian had to call out to Sofia a couple of times until she did snap out of her thoughts, giving a slight look to Almaric, nodding. Balian lifting his hand to press her bleeding lip and feel around her jaw, for his relief finding that none of her bones had been broken, where Sofia nodded again assuringly due to the worried look in his eyes. Now offering small smiles for the men even she was still trembling because of the adrenaline the fear had triggered.

"I am fine... I am well", she stated, exchanging a look with Balian who had the same question written all over his face. But now convinced himself her to be alright his eyes then turned cold and Sofia saw the muscles of his jaw to buldge, pure rage distorting his features in turn as Balian now strode away from her, Sofia stiffening when she watched him to go to his sword before turned to Guy. His intentions clear to all who saw his irate expression.

"Balian no!" she shouted, dashing after him and grabbing him before he could swing the blade down to a deadly hit, making him to retreat away from Guy. Balian reluctantly averting his eyes from the despicaple man he'd sworn to kill the next time something like this would happen. And it had. But Sofia forced him to look away, begging look in her eyes as she faced him. "Leave him! Leave him be and come with me!"

"He tried to kill you!" Balian said enraged, about to shake the deterring hands of Sofia away to finish off Guy who was eyeing at them peeved. But as Balian didn't seem to listen to reason, there was even slight anger on Sofia's face when she now spun in front of him.

"Move, Sofia!" Balian ordered, trying to get past Sofia, but she once more pushed him away instead.

"No! If you take his life now and soil your hands with his unnecessarily shed blood, I will not stay with you!" she exclaimed cogently, her words causing Balian to freeze and he looked down at her in bafflement, to see her adamant expression, that she was far from lying. His features softening instantly as he had a realization, his hold of the sword loosening where Sofia dropped her eyes momentarily, searching for words, then finally sighing.

"Leave him", she repeated, more calmly, meeting Balian's eyes. "Don't have his murder on your conscious. Or mine... Leave him and let him live with his cruelty and actions, and show him the courtesy to pay back his sins with his own misery. I will _not_ have you become a murderer on my accord. You are a good man, not like him. So don't become like him."

Balian searched Sofia's but sincere eyes, not understanding how Sofia was able to express mercy to such a vile man as Guy, who'd tried to take her life not once but twice! But still he then released a resingned sigh, letting go of the sword's hilt completely and just like she wanted turned his back to his enemy, nodding his thanks to Almaric before walked Sofia away from the scene. Her closing her eyes in relief, taking Balian's hand.

"I already thought you forgot the reason I love you", she said, now calmer Balian smiling at her.

"I never shall forget it again. I swear to God", he promised. Sofia joining his smile, but her chance to respond was taken away by Guy whose voice then called out after them.

"Come back and fight me you coward!" he shouted as furious as ever, Balian stiffening again as the swiftly resurfaced rage lifted its head in him. But the frown and the look he immediately received from Sofia prevented him from granting Guy's wish gorily, and it was Almaric who dealt with Guy who'd levered himself on his knees.

"Your wound isn't lethal", Almaric remarked dismally, nodding his head towards the gates. "Leave now, and never show your face in here, or the next blow of my sword shall kill you. Go!"

Guy leered at Almaric, still bursting with bottomless hatred, turning his eyes to follow Sofia and Balian who quickly vanished out of sight. Balian guiding her through the multitude of people all the way to the mare and took hold of Sharifa's reins, now walking both her and Sofia towards the exit of the city. To now, finally with the rest of the Christians, leave from Holy Land.

Sofia let out a sigh, like her promise and her affection for Balian both pursued leaving Guy and everything this city personally signified for her behind her, step by step. But regardless of her more than definitive choice she did gaze at the edifices and houses they passed dispirited, like all those years spent apart from her homeland already starting to feel that same longing towards this place she'd been born to once the finality of her current departure sank in during those last meters that seperated her from the gates. Just like on the day of her kidnapping her realizing that this might've been the last she saw Jerusalem, at least as it was. Upon reflecting the memories and love it would forever hold in her heart Sofia falling into her ponders, Balian letting go of her hand and walking the mare over the mound, amidst many other former inhabitants of the city that had been streaming through the gap in the wall for some time now. Long meandering line of people stretching to the distance as far as Sofia's eye could peer, her shadowing her sight with her released hand after directing one last glance at the domes of the remote palace that shimmered in the blinding afternoon sun.

"Are you sure?"

Sofia gasped out of her thoughts due to Balian's surprising question, facing him as he helped her down in turn, locking most inquiring but also serious gazes with her. Confusing her until Balian inclined his head towards the city remarkably.

"Leaving here", he specified. "We talked about this before and you said to be prepared to leave your home in exchange of mine. But I don't wish to take you to a faraway land and keep you there, where you would instead desire to be here. I don't want to make you miserable, and the life that awaits you there won't be prosperous but rather poor and moderate."

"Balian!" Sofia breathed in sight frustration, shaking her head at him before walked past him, his wondering gaze following her as Sofia continued forward by herself without responding. After a curt silence simply sighing and stopping, turning to him again.

"I promised to follow you to wherever you'd find your happiness and share it", she told him, eyeing at Balian for awhile until returned to him to place a quick confirmative kiss on his lips, then inclining her head. "Do you not believe me, who has always listened to her heart while choosing what I really want? In such case I find that my love for you has been wasted, if you cannot believe that it is you I want to be with. So no, for the last time. I shall be happy wherever _you_ are, and won't regret of leaving here as long as I have you. But if your constant insecurity of my feelings is caused by your own desire to be rid of me… say it to me directly."

Balian returned her jovial gaze until after another significant stare Sofia twirled around, covering her hair with the dried scarf as joined the egressing caravan journeying away from the Holy city. Her gazing at the vast, dry plains and the numerous refugees with their children, cattle and that little they'd seen important enough to take with them to start a new life somewhere, not any different from her. But soon the mare galloped beside her and familiar hand reached down to Sofia, her looking up into Balian's brown eyes.

"If it ever would come to a day I'd willingly want to lose you, it would prove God to have been wrong in spearing me", he stated, smiling, a little more serious tint in his voice then. "I too am happy wherever you would be, and I couldn't return to face my past if it weren't for you going there with me. So you can't know how happy it makes me feel, your promise...Your love I long since would've believed not to deserve."

Sofia broke into a fond smile as she took Balian's outstretched and was hauled onto Sharifah, the horse releasing a neigh. Sofia tapping her neck as Balian's free arm now circled around Sofia's waist, her own resting upon his as he then encouraged the horse into a light gallop, them passing the line of people in slow pace. Sofia smiling to herself as leant against Balian. No, she didn't regret this. In fact now enclosed by his arms she wasn't even sad for leaving, as despite of everything she let go she was with the man she loved. Like adduced God had been merciful, and in comparison to the time a few days previous things couldn't have been better…

Suddenly Balian stopped the horse, Sofia glancing at him questionably, noticing him to be gazing back to the direction they'd come from. Her also turning on the saddle to scan the ambling crowd of people, till her searching irises focused on a figure she swiftly recognized as Sibylla. Hooded, walking away from her kingdom as one of the civilians she not all that long ago had used to rule as a queen. Sibylla soon arriving by their side, however not offering them any sign of acknowledgment as passed them without a word said. Turning Balian thoughtful as then he dismounted, leading the mare forward from the reins again as reached Sibylla with a couple of strides.

"A queen never walks", he remarked, staring forward before glanced at Sibylla, who met his gaze until her eyes dropped down indifferently. Balian reaching a conclusion and he next looked to Sibylla knowingly. "And yet you are walking."

Sofia watched Sibylla to face Balian again, seeing the yearning and attachment she undoubtedly felt for him from her eyes that locked with Balian's. In compassion and aware that she'd denied Sibylla a chance for living by them by Balian's side Sofia then sighing, dropping from the saddle. Surpised Balian stopping the mare as Sofia smiled at Sibylla, nodding towards the animal significantly, after a short moment of puzzlement Sibylla thanking her by returning her smile as wide. And making a slight nod herself she hoisted herself onto the mare in turn, setting on the saddle as offered. Sofia shifting her attention from the riding queen to the awaiting expanses, once more heading forth with her own two feet alone. Until new smile crept on her lips again as she felt Balian's palm grasp hers. But she said nothing as didn't Balian, as they were in perfect understanding about where to head for next.

And so they then only walked forward in silence as did the rest of the people around them. Sibylla smiling blue as she followed Balian and Sofia's fingers to entwine with each other, Sofia soon leaning against Balian's walking form. Yes, they loved each other. She hadn't wanted to accept it, but she now saw it better than ever. How devoted Balian was to Sofia, and her alone. Therefore leaving her no reason to pine for him any longer, the feeling of hurt lessening when Sibylla realized Balian to be at least happy, if not with her but someone else that dear to him. As she desired nothing but that, and that was why she was now able to straighten her back and avert her eyes from Balian with a smile, starting to speculate to where would her own life take her from there.


	25. Home

_**AN:**_

_**Alright, last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it, and that I succeeded in making the plot entertaining for you! Hopefully the rewrite is also working out, as there was some huge gaps between the editing sessions, and I cannot say to be sure about the overall look of it when it comes to the formatting of the text. But I think it to have taken at least a step into better direction, and I'm much more satisfied with the fic than I was previously. It depends on you however...**_

_**Like in the first author's note, I once more want to thank all of you who have commented and marked this story into favorites, as well as you readers who may do so in the future! Don't hesitate to leave some constructive criticism of any kind, I take it all. As I'm developing as a writer, and your opinions are gold for the dragon inside me :P**_

_**And remember, I have published a couple of chapters of the sequel, and now this project out of the way I can start to write some more of it little by little...**_

_**You're awesome, thank you so much for reading this story!**_

_**With love and respect,**_

_**~Linda**_

* * *

**Phrases written in bold; **Arabic

_Phrases written in italics;_ thoughts, memories, quotes

* * *

_Sofia walked past the backyard of Ibelin residence, eyeing at the plantations and the palm trees. Noticing that even the people who'd stayed behind at the manor had done their best, the lands had still dried out a bit and left uncared for as majority of Balian's knights who usually helped everyday chores had naturally left to defend Jerusalem with heir lord. But nevertheless Sofia felt herself happy only to be back at Ibelin, a thought occurring to her that only seven months ago or so she'd arrived to this wonderful place for the first time. A place where she'd finally been happy._

"_Latif said that Zuleika took the children to swim", Balian's voice said then from the distance, waking Sofia from her thoughts and she turned around. Seeing him stand on top of a nearby hill, peering against the bright sunlight. "They left about an hour ago and propably won't return until late afternoon."_

_Sofia made a small smile, slightly disappointed that she still had to wait some hours to see her daughter again. But she let it go, closing her eyes as turned her back to Balian and enjoyed the as familiar scent of sweet flowers in the air as it blew against her, hot and dry like always at that time of day. Only during nights was it gentle and cool… She heard Balian's footsteps as he now walked down the hill, soon Sofia feeling his hand to take her wrist, starting to lead her away from the yard._

"_I have to give you something", he said, Sofia opening her eyes and allowing him to take her inside the house and to the second floor, straight into his quarters. Balian not stopping until they entered his bedroom, finally letting go of Sofia's hand who directed an amused gaze towards the bed._

"_You want to give me something?" she stated questionably, her tone innocent but Balian did note the playfulness in it. Him smiling and closing the lid of the small trunk he'd opened._

"_Yes", he answered, facing Sofia and walking to her. Her now watching him to pull the chain that hold his father's ring from under his shirt, the coat of arms ring which belonged to the baron of Ibelin, yanking it off. Glancing at it._

"_I cannot give you this, as I promised it to Almaric as the new master of this house", Balian continued, placing the ring with the red crest on the writing desk. But he then he took another ring in his hand, thinner one with a dark stone decorating it, Sofia now letting him grasp her hand again and thread the ring on her finger._

"_I found it from my father's things", he told her, meeting Sofia's questionable eyes. "I recall my mother to have had a locket, which had the similar stone on it as this ring has. She probably gave it to my father before he left to Holy Land…"_

"_And you're giving it to me?" Sofia questioned, Balian smiling._

"_It matches your eyes. Dark blue, almost black…It's all I can give you for now."_

_Sofia gazed at Balian thankfully, her eyes full of warmth until she let out a sigh, touching the ring. "You do know that you cannot even marry me?"_

_It was the truth they both knew to be a verity that by time could possibly complicate their relationship. But at that moment Balian didn't seem to care about this fact and only leant closer, lifting her chin up to look directly into her eyes._

"_I just did", he remarked simply, actually surprising Sofia a bit until she broke into another amused smile, wrapping her arms around his shoulders loosely._

"_Yes. I was already your wife the night before I was abducted", she said, Balian's smile widening before he crazed her lips with his._

"_We still have at least couple of hours before Kalilah comes back", he stated, Sofia sighing with a concurring nod, not caring or even wanting to argue as then felt herself to be pushed into the bed, pulling Balian with her as they then spend their quick honeymoon in Balian's quarters. Laying under the sheets, making most of the short time they had alone in the house, until about four hours later Sofia suddenly heard a familiar laughter from outside, coming in from the always open balcony doors._

_Sofia's hand stopped in middle of placing a slice of a pear in her mouth, that sound causing her heart to jump for joy as there was no mistaking it. Balian also gazing out of the window with a smile, exchanging a look with Sofia once she turned to him. Looking happiest he'd ever seen her._

"_Go", he prompted, taking the piece of fruit from her and nodded toward the door. Sofia returning his smile equally delighted, placing a quick kiss on his lips until hurried out of bed. Lifting the plate of fruit from her stomach and placed it with the knife on the table before dressed herself, soon running out of the room, after a while Balian following suite and taking a new shirt from the closet. His ears soon picking up a scream of excitement from the yard, him walking to the balcony and leaning against the rail like many times before, new smile curving up his lips as he followed Sofia to spin Kalilah in the air. Both laughing for the joy of reunion before she closed the small girl into her motherly embrace, Balian hearing Kalilah to call out to her repeatedly, clear longing in her voice._

_But as he then got absorbed into his thoughts, it didn't take long before he heard footsteps behind him. Sofia walking to the balcony smiling, holding Kalilah in her arms, immediately the girl's blue eyes litting up and her arms reached toward Balian._

"_Balian! Balian!" Kalilah rejoiced, smiling widely. Her so blissfully glad expression filling Balian with that same gentleness he always got while around her, for the first time himself understanding how much he had come to miss this girl. And as Sofia came to him, he also placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead, only to have her hug him tightly, now repeating his name in joy. Both Sofia and him sharing a smile, before they locked gazes. Balian's right hand landing behind Kalilah's back as the other pulled Sofia closer, him now holding both of them in his arms. He hadn't remembered how wonderful it felt to be this euphoric, so contended to his life, all things as they should with the people he cared for most._

_But then a loud bark burst their small bubble, all three of them watching as Darcy barched through the doors as elated, wagging his tail and jumping against both Balian and Sofia. Kalilah reaching down to the spaniel and Sofia put her down, smiling at the dog who licked her face after gaining scratching, the animal in turn looking up to Balian as if remarkably. Amusing him._

"_You kept your word", he admitted. "You took care of Kalilah."_

_Sofia directed another questionable look at Balian where Darcy seemed but satisfied for the praise, releasing another bark and snuggled against Balian. Proving that he was a born softy after all…_

* * *

"Balian?" Sofia's voice called, snapping Balian out of his thoughts.

He turned his gaze down from the charred beam of his workshop that had been saved from the fire, the Latin phrase descripted on the wooden surface still intact and readable. Actually he was surprised to notice how well the whole smithy had been preserved from prominent damage of the flames he'd left behind to ravage while running off after his father. And when he now walked about in his shop, gazing at his home and the familiar scenery, even it had been only few months Balian still felt like it would've happened years ago. That all of it, his old life in this village before leaving it had been only a bad dream. Him smiling at Sofia upon remembering how contrary to that terrible night everything had become the moment he'd returned not alone, but with her and the new chance in life she'd given him by joining him.

"It's nothing", he reassured, Sofia eyeing at him oddly where he shook his head indifferently. "It is nothing, truly. I just thought how things have changed since I left here."

Sofia nodded, then as well examining the phrase carved into the wood in interest. "What does it say?" she asked, like Odo had inquired all those months ago when Balian's father had arrived to his shop. Balian shifted his eyes back up.

"What man is a man who does not make the world better?" he read, meeting Sofia's eyes again. She turned thoughtful, until soon smiled at him gently.

"You don't have to worry about that. You've made the world better as you are, no matter what happened here before you left. So that phrase doesn't speak of you, I'm sure."

Balian returned her smile as watched Sofia then wander off, her starting to walk around the premises to have a better look at the place she would be calling her home from now on. Balian hearing Kalilah's laughter as she was running around with Darcy at the yard below, next to the blacksmith shop at the bottom of the hill, letting out a peaceful sigh. Yes, he'd been right. It had felt tremendously less unnerving to face this place and the past it hold Sofia and Kalilah with him. However expectedly earning quite dismayed stares while riding through the village, the people he knew also of course recognizing him, before directing wondering looks at Sofia and Kalilah along with the spaniel running after the black mare. Balian now shaking his head in amusement. Either he hadn't expected to come back with a family he for a while had believed to never have after his wife had died, for his joy realizing to have been fortunately wrong in that.

Balian walked through the shop until finally arrived by the wide open view toward the small house, the warm wind blowing against him as he once more gazed at that same scenery he remembered by heart, seeing the same vast lands to spread far to the distance behind the trees that edged the croft and the unattended garden, the sky above filled with tattered clouds that let little light through. But it was then when Kalilah's bright, laughing voice woke his attention again and his eyes dropped to the yard. To follow how she ran after Darcy a full circle before then stopped to stare at a lone, small young tree Balian suddenly remembered to have been planted in middle of it by his late wife. But it had indeed grown from that sapling to an actual tree by now, covered in blossoms, as a clear sign of the spring.

He thought about the tree for a moment, until his eyes were then drawn to Sofia who at that same moment arrived to the yard, stopping to measure the small, fragile flowers growing from the as fragile noticing Balian soon breaking into a smile as watched first Sofia to lean forward, to smell the flowers until then gave in to Kalilah's pleading and took her in her arms, also lifting her to have a closer look at the pretty tree. Darcy barking at the background and running around the yard, also examining this new environment, as the mother and daughter kept on staring at the tree. Kalilah extending her small hand to touch the flowers, Balian hearing Sofia's voice to tell her to be careful.

He leant against the beam that supported the roof, like he'd many times before taken a break from his work to gaze at his wife in the garden. And it was odd, but as he now watched Sofia and Kalilah standing at the same spot, he felt similar serenity to spread in his chest with each heartbeat as all those times in the past. Like during that fleeting, exact moment everything would've fallen into place, in his life and in the whole world. But it was all due to the fact that he was simply happy again. Happy to see them down there, right here in France with him.

To have them here to form a family he after all had been given by some miracle made Balian think that maybe there truly was a God in this world, indeed watching over people. And maybe against all former beliefs of Balian's, the reason why He had bestowed him such misery and sent him to Holy Land was for him to only find his lost faith and happiness again. To find peace, his very own kingdom of heaven not farther but simply from within himself, like Sofia had once said. Him smiling again to himself due to the apparent succession of God's will, loud and incoming sound of galloping horses however then causing Balian to shift his attention to the road. To see two armored riders to approach his workshop, Balian blinking for confusion as he noticed a legion of soldiers to continue their journey in calm pace past the village, where another battalion trailed after these two men Balian deemed as their commanders, soon stopping to some distance away. Sofia as well hearing the noise and turning around, putting Kalilah back on the ground as looked to Balian after eyeing at the abruptly arrived troops in equal bafflement to his, exchanging a brief look with him until he vanished. Only to return back to her sight outside the blacksmith shop as the riders came to a halt in front of it, one of them riding forward.

After a few seconds of examination Sofia froze as looked at the man farther away, taking notice of the crown like helmet he wore and his overall rather dignified bearing that notably differed from his comrade's. Her instantly having a bad feeling about those crusaders coming to Balian's door, Kalilah instead getting excited and attempting to run to Balian, but Sofia stopped her.

"Stay there", she commanded, placing deterring hands on Kalilah's shoulders as then only followed the spokesman to start to speak, addressing Balian.

"We crusade to recover the kingdom of Jerusalem", the man said, meeting Balian's gaze who wasn't at all fazed by this significant annoucement, looking down. Small smile however visible at the corners of his lips as he replied.

"You go to where the men speak Italian…and then continue until they speak something else", he instructed, lifting his gaze to the man and relieving Sofia a little as his words reached her ears, convincing her that there wasn't even the tiniest part in him anymore that wanted to follow them, had they exclusively come for him or not. Balian exchanging a brief look with the crusader, until then the other person of consideranly higher status rode forth, examining the man who had received them. His expression highly authoritative as he confronted Balian's serious stare, Sofia frowning at the distance as his horse stopped in front of Balian and he verified her hunch as correct.

"We come by this road to find Balian, who was defender of Jerusalem", he supposed patrician specified. Sofia releasing a breath as Kalilah looked up to her confused, Sofia offering her a reassuring smile and smoothed her locks. Balian saying nothing at first, until both his voice and face turned ssertive when he finally spoke without hesitation.

"I am the blacksmith", he said with a humble bend of his head. Sofia seeing the nobe man to direct even more prestigious look into Balian's eyes, lifting his jaw.

"And I am the king of England", he revealed, Sofia having a realization. That sure explained his helmet and his natural sublimity…

Balian was silent for a moment, gazing down as the esposed king waited for his answer, most definitely expecting the nature of his forthcoming answer to change att he face of his true identity. But Balian then looked up to him as composed, smiling a little again as lifted his eyebrows, his voice definite.

"I am the blacksmith."

The king was obviously displeased by this another unsatisfactory response, but he then only nodded, turning his horse around without a word more. Riding away along the road his squire right at his tail, Balian's expression turning back to serious as he watched them to leave, the rest of the troops following suite not far behind and after a few minutes disappearing at the other side of the village. It was a foolish business to go back to Holy Land and try to recapture Jerusalem. Because Balian was certain that once Sofia's father had finally successfully returned the city back to his people, he would not yield it back to Christians. But it wasn't something he had to spear a thought for any longer. Not anymore…

"Balian!" Kalilah's voice shouted then, Balian turning to see the girl run up the hill, finally released from Sofia's hold. Smiling after her daughter as Balian did so too, catching Kalilah in middle of the run and lifted her up, placing her to sit to the same spot at the bend of his arm. Kalilah smiled that sweet smile of hers as Balian eyed at her for awhile, noting her hair to have grown quite much again since the last time he took notice of it, Kalilah tugging his sleeve.

"Can we be together now?" she asked. "Can we stay here now, you me and momma?"

Balian didn't answer at first, but looked down to the yard at Sofia who still stood beside the tree. Him watching her hair to sway in the wind around her, examining her thoughtful looking features, as Sofia circled her arms around herself. But after a few seconds os simply staring Balian started to smile at Kalilah due to the peek of the ring he'd given to Sofia back at Ibelin.

"Yes", he agreed, smoothing Kalilah's curls in turn, which as well were tugged by the wind in every direction. "We'll be together now."

Sofia smiled at the sound of his words, but in the following moment felt suddenly dizzy, staggering once, the giddiness passing quickly but was soon replaced by nausea. Sofia closing her eyes in confusion, fighting against the sensation, placing her hand on her mouth for a brief moment. However not giving the strange episode much though as Balian then arrived and set Kalilah back on the ground, Sofia watching him to eye at the flowers too, lifting his hand to touch them himself with the tips of his fingers. Contemplative look on his face in turn he rounded the tree, Sofia examining him curiously. But soon Balian noticed her stare, returning it, them then standing there just staring for a while, until both of them started to smile. Balian letting out a sigh, glancing towards the blacksmith shop on top of the hill once more, until gave all his attention to Sofia. Pulling her to him and taming her hair by capturing it in his hand, looking at her tenderly.

"I love you", he said, meaning it. And Sofia knew it, being able to see the depth of his affection from him even without words needed to profess it. Her own eyes turning equally gentle as she returned his feelings by leaning higher, exchangng one of those longer, loving kisses with him, not separating from him until a long moment had passed. Keeping her eyes closed as answered, wearing a blissful smile.

"**I love you more",** she replied, Balian responding with another short kiss on his lips, until then straightened his posture. Taking her hand.

"Let's go", he urged, surprising Sofia. "Let's take a walk. I'll show you around the village."

Giddy Kalilah immediately ran after Balian with Darcy, Sofia directing a satisfied gaze after them, taking in her daughter's joy as she raced past Balian and measured the man she would now spend the rest of her life with. Feeling but elated her now about to follow them. But her intentions were interrupted by another brief vertigo, Sofia staggering once or twice, until she then happened to discover another odd change in her body. Her eyes widening for suspicion as she stared forward in deep ponders, her hand pressing to touch her stomach. Was it bulging out a bit or was it just her imagination? But as she thought back about the recent shifts in her physical stability, finding them familiar, and in the next few seconds realized not to be imagining things, Sofia let out a breath and broke into surprised smile. In disbelief turning to look at Balian, who was standing on top of the hill, holding Kalilah's hand who waved at her. Shouting at her to hurry.

Sofia gathered her stirring thoughts until released another, even more contended sigh, her own hand still smoothing her stomach as she then finally started to climb the hill herself, smiling happily at the sight before her. Yes. Her life was now exactly like she'd always dreamt it to be, and duing the last weeks she'd gradually come to realize that the dream she'd had during the battle of Jerusalem had come true after all. And like Balian she could only thank God to have given her such happiness she'd never believed to deserve, before that nothing but perfect moment.

Praise be to God. It is proper to praise him.


	26. Reboot Alert!

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I just wanted to alert you that this story has now finally been revised, and the new version has been published. The story is still the same. Not any drastic changes have taken place during the editing process. Not that I remember, and I tried to keep it as much the same as it was, just improving it to suite my current writing style.**_

_**However if you would come to read this fic again and find something to be utterly wrong, PM me or leave me a disappointed review and I'll try to fix any possible gaffe I've done! ;DD**_

_**With best regards,**_

_**Linda.**_


End file.
